<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic REMgaged by Mara Sadowski (Calamitys_Child)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903682">Sonic REMgaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamitys_Child/pseuds/Mara%20Sadowski'>Mara Sadowski (Calamitys_Child)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic Earthbound Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamitys_Child/pseuds/Mara%20Sadowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when making breakfast for three anthropomorphic alien heroes and facing a giant robot in the same day would have seemed preposterous. But for Alexandra Parker, this is simply the new normal. As if being a college student and hiding fugitive aliens at her rich boyfriend's house wasn't stressful enough, now her young cousin, Liam, claims he needs her help with some strange creatures he's hiding in his attic. Meanwhile, the Miller property is getting full and Dr. Robotnik and Edgar Roman are planning something vile with the REMgage!</p><p>In this dramatic sequel to Sonic: Earthbound, Alex and Patrick attend a calamitous convention and the android, Sage, faces an existential crisis as he begins to recall his life prior to being an android. And even with a shard of the Master Emerald around her neck neutralizing her chaos energy, that still doesn't stop Robotnik from interfering in Alex's life.</p><p>But Sonic's worst fears are confirmed when Robotnik delivers an ominous message, demanding that he meet him at the old, abandoned Centurion Enterprises. Together, Sonic and Alex are forced to contend with the dangers of their own dreams, and at Sonic's urging, Alex makes a decision that may change his life forever!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Sonic the Hedgehog/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sonic Earthbound Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: This is a sequel to Sonic Earthbound (which is Book 1). If you haven't read Sonic Earthbound yet, consider reading that first. This is Book 2. (This will be a three-part series.)</p><p>Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog and friends belong to Sega. Alexandra, other Original Characters, and the plot belong to me. This is a fanfiction; purely for fun, not for monetary gain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sage lay on a cold steel slab of a table, deep in the dark underbelly of Robotnik's fortress. This chamber functioned as both an armory and a supply room. Spare parts lay scattered about the floor. Old, deactivated robots collected dust in the corner. This was the room Robotnik took his androids to when they were in need of repair. Fortunately for Sage, he was rarely in need of repair, but when he was, this room always unsettled him. The robots in the corners and the parts on the floor served as a reminder of what could very well become of him, if he displeased his master too many times.</p><p>At the very least, the fact that Robotnik was bothering to fix him at all meant that Sage wasn't yet obsolete. The damage to his arm had been minimal, and yet his master didn't seem particularly pleased to have to fix it. But Sage knew Robotnik was less annoyed by the fact that he had sustained damage when the Scottstown police had fired at him, and more so by the fact that Sage had failed to return with his intended target, Alexandra Parker.</p><p>"I am sorry, Master," said Sage, staring up at the bright lights in the ceiling. "I have failed you. It won't happen again."</p><p>"You're damn right it won't," growled Robotnik as he donned a pair of goggles and grabbed a welding torch. "I'm taking you off this assignment."</p><p>"What?" Sage quickly sat up, gaping at his Master in alarm and confusion. "But why? I am your infiltrator! So long as we are on Earth, I am your greatest weapon!"</p><p>"No," said Robotnik, placing a hand on Sage's chest and forcing him to lay back down. "My magnificent brain is my greatest weapon. You are just a product of it. Admittedly an effective one... until now."</p><p>"She's learning to how to control her Chaos Energy," said Sage, attempting to make eye contact with his master, though all he could see was the reflection of the flame from the blow torch in his dark goggles. "She Chaos Controlled before I could fully apprehend her. But next time I'll be ready. I'll be better prepared."</p><p>"There won't be a next time," Robotnik growled over the hum of the torch. "You, Sage, are right in thinking you're one of my best inventions. You're a top-of-the-line, state-of-the-art, fully functioning cybernetic android. That means you are capable of many things. However, that also means that you can act with a great amount of autonomy and a degree of free will, which opens up the door for possible flaws... like the mistake you made earlier tonight."</p><p>"I did not foresee—"</p><p>"You let that girl manipulate you! She's gotten into your head. Don't deny it! From the first day we kidnapped her, you were enchanted by her! The way you dove in to rescue her when she fell into the lake without having been instructed to do so—"</p><p>"I was merely anticipating your whims, Master. You needed the girl, and if she drowned—"</p><p>"Don't give me that," he snapped, waving the blow torch dangerously in his irritation. "You've been acting funny ever since that day! All because she sang that insipid song..." he grumbled, carefully returning to his work.</p><p>"The Cars," Sage murmured, staring up at the ceiling once more. "You're Just What I Needed... by The Cars."</p><p>"Enough! You'd do well not to speak of that song in my presence! And as for the girl..." Slowly, Robotnik lifted the goggles off his eyes. His wide, toothy grin seemed to flash beneath the shine of the overhead lights. "It's time I took matters with Miss Parker into my own hands."</p><p>***</p><p>"He did <em>what???</em>"</p><p>"Look at the necklace around your neck. It's right there, plain as day."</p><p>Alex glanced down at the leather string tied around her neck, one which certainly hadn't been there before. At the end, hanging beneath her shirt was a shimmering green gem; a shard of the Master Emerald.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Alex murmured, holding it up and dangling it in front of her face. "Why would Knuckles give this to me?"</p><p>She and Patrick were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Miller family pool house. Sonic and Tails were still snoring away in the next room. And Knuckles... Well, Knuckles was... somewhere.</p><p>"I don't think he was giving it to you for keeps, exactly. Just sort of on loan, ya know?"</p><p>"All so Robotnik can't track me?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Patrick. "Tails was saying something about how the Master Emerald has the power to—"</p><p>"Neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds," finished Alex.</p><p>"Right. Wow. Uh, I guess you know all about that, huh?"</p><p>"Big fan here," said Alex with a grin. "So, Knuckles gave it to me to protect me?"</p><p>"That's the long and short of it," said Patrick.</p><p>"Well, that settles it!" said Alex, leaping up from the couch. "I've gotta do something nice for him! I know you're kind of out in the middle of nowhere, but there's gotta be a local grocery somewhere, right? I mean, your parents have only got canned goods here, which makes sense since they're gone all the time. But I wanted to do something special. For <em>all</em> of them. And you."</p><p>"A-And me?" stammered Patrick, taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm. "Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, Sonic awoke to a delicious smell that filled the guest house. "Oh man... what <em>is</em> that? It smells... Oh, it smells <em>so </em>good!" He heard Alex's voice coming from the kitchen, and this got him on his feet quicker.</p><p>"Huh?" yawned Tails. "What's up, Sonic? Is it morning already?" Rubbing his eyes, he followed Sonic into the kitchen.</p><p>Alex was hard at work preparing breakfast for everyone. Patrick was keeping her company, and he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He took a sip from a steaming mug of coffee while attempting to flip eggs in a skillet.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyheads," Alex greeted as Sonic and Tails joined them in the kitchenette. "Hope you like pancakes." Sure enough, she was flipping flapjacks while several links of juicy sausages simmered in a pan nearby. "Oh, Patrick... you flip the eggs after the outer edges start to turn brown. Yeah, careful now."</p><p>"This is pretty great," said Patrick. "I'm basically only good at making scrambled eggs, so this is a nice change of pace."</p><p>Sonic zipped over to Alex's side. "Anything I can do to help? I'm actually not that bad of a cook. And I promise, I can make more than just chili dogs."</p><p>Patrick exchanged a glance with Alex. "Well? What do you think? Anything we can recruit these two for?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Alex didn't dare tell Sonic that she was skeptical, but so long as he was offering... "Actually, that would give me time to work on Knuckles' breakfast," she said. "Sonic, think you can finish the pancakes – and not flip them so fast that they hit the ceiling?" she hastily added as she handed him the flipper.</p><p>"Hey! You can trust me! Consider these jacks flapped!"</p><p>"I'll help too, Alex!" said Tails, not wanting to be left out.</p><p>"Great!" She handed him a two-pronged poker. "Man the sausages for me, all right, big guy?"</p><p>"You got it!" said Tails, wielding the poker with pride.</p><p>"Don't let them burn, okay?"</p><p>"No, ma'am!"</p><p>"Awesome!" Alex went to the fridge for a tub of Greek yogurt, a head of lettuce, and a bag of grapes. She chopped the lettuce and dumped it into a big bowl. Then, she halved the grapes and cut up an apple before adding them, along with a sprinkling of walnuts, into the salad. Last, she added the yogurt and stirred it all up.</p><p>"Be right back," she called as she headed out the door with the bowl and a big fork. "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone!"</p><p>Sonic, Patrick, and Tails called out at the same time. "I promise!" The three exchanged glances before breaking into laughter.</p><p>Alex frowned as she stepped out onto the lawn. Where <em>was </em>Knuckles? Patrick had said something about <em>scouting the perimeter. </em>But the Millers had a lot of property. Then, she got an idea. She pulled the Master Emerald shard out from beneath her blouse and let it hang out in the open. It began to glow with a faint green light. Not quite the way the Chaos Emeralds glowed, but more like there was a tiny light inside the gem, making it shine.</p><p>She followed its pulsing light to the far edge of the property, where a fringe of trees marked the border of Patrick's yard and the wilderness beyond. She could sense the other shards of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was nearby.</p><p>"Hey! Knuckles!" she called.</p><p>She heard a pair of feet land on the ground behind her. Alex spun around, bringing a hand to her chest. "Jeez, you scared me."</p><p>"The perimeter seems secure," Knuckles informed her with utmost seriousness. "Though, a vehicle approached the front and left something in a small box by the gate. You might want to notify Patrick of that. Could be trouble."</p><p>Alex tried not to laugh. She didn't wish to offend him. "That was just the mailman," she told him, managing to keep a straight face. "It's nothing to worry about. Happens all the time."</p><p>Slowly, Knuckles nodded. "Right. Mail Man. He's a normal occurrence. Understood."</p><p>"Anyway," she said, tugging nervously on a strand of hair. "Patrick told me what you did for me last night. You know, with the Master Emerald shard? I know that couldn't have been easy for you. You have a duty to guard and protect it. Giving a shard to someone you barely know... that had to be hard on you." She smiled at him. "But I wanted you to know how much I appreciate it, so as a thank-you, I made you breakfast."</p><p>She handed him a fork and the big bowl filled with lettuce, walnuts, apples... and grapes! His favorite! All mixed together with a yogurt dressing.</p><p>"It's called a Waldorf salad," she told him. "I, um... I hope you like it."</p><p>Knuckles looked at the bowl, then back at her. "You... made this for me?" He took the bowl, poking around with the fork. "You made me... breakfast?" He said it in such a way that led Alex to believe no one had ever done something like this for him before.</p><p>It <em>did </em>look pretty appetizing. Knuckles stabbed at the salad and took a bite. His eyes lit up as he began mowing it down ravenously. "Mmm! This is... This is good! Thank you, Alex. I appreciate this." He paused in mid-bite as something crossed his mind. "Hmm. I know there's grapes, nuts, apples in this... But did you run out of the waldorf? I don't see anything in here that could be called waldorf."</p><p>This time Alex couldn't help but laugh. "It's named after a hotel in New York City where the meal was first invented. If you ask me, a 'Waldorf' wouldn't sound very appetizing. Almost like you're eating a guy with a funny name or something."</p><p>Knuckles smirked. "No. Not appetizing at all."</p><p>"Anyway," she said, leaning down towards him, "consider it my thank-you to you." And then, quite brazenly, she kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Although she would have loved to have seen his reaction, Alex knew better than to stick around after showing that kind of affection to the loner echidna. His reaction was bound to be less than positive if anyone was around to see it. So, with a genial wave, she trotted off.</p><p>"See you, later, Knux!"</p><p>Purple eyes wide, Knuckles slowly lifted a hand to his cheek where she'd kissed him. It felt... quite warm. For a moment, Knuckles simply stared after her, then he looked down at the salad. Once more, he stabbed at it with his fork and brought it to his lips. A wide, toothy grin spread across his face.</p><p>"Maybe this world isn't so terrible, after all," he murmured as he popped it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the pool house, having ensured the cooking went smoothly and that her three friends didn't burn down the house, Alex made the finishing touches on breakfast and served it to everyone at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Honest opinions only," she told them, as she set a plate of flapjacks drizzled with strawberries and cream, eggs over easy and sausage links in front of Sonic, Tails, and Patrick. "I haven't made breakfast like this in a long time. Last time I think was for my mom," she said, taking a big bite of pancake. "But I figure this is a special occasion."</p><p>Patrick was the first to dig into his flapjacks. "Oh... Oh my God. I haven't had pancakes, or flapjacks or whatever you wanna call them in a long time. These are super good, Alex!"</p><p>Alex beamed at his praise. "Thanks, Patrick," she said somewhat shyly, as he continued to shovel bite after bite into his mouth, 'mmm-ing' the whole way.</p><p>God, he was enjoying this. A cute girl making him breakfast? This was like a dream come true! As he ate, every now and then he stole a glance at Alex, who gave him shy glances in return. And this only made Patrick grin into his breakfast.</p><p>Sonic took a few bites, chewing thoughtfully. A smile spread across his face. "Alex, this might just be the <em>best </em>breakfast I've <em>ever </em>had! It's so good!"</p><p>If Alex had been beaming at <em>Patrick's </em>praise, it was nothing compared to the way she positively <em>glowed</em> at Sonic's. Sure enough, she was blushing. "Really? Thanks! I'm glad you like it!"</p><p>Patrick tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy he felt as she gushed over Sonic's compliment. That was silly, wasn't it? Sonic was just a furry little hedgehog. It wasn't like he and Alex...</p><p>"Yeah," Tails piped in with his mouth full, spraying crumbs across the table at Sonic and Patrick. "It's <em>super </em>good, Alex!"</p><p>"Ahh! Tails!"</p><p>"Eh... Don't talk with your mouth full, Lil bro."</p><p>"You said this is a special occasion," said Tails, <em>still</em> talking with his mouth full. "So, what <em>is </em>the special occasion?"</p><p>Alex smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well, you know... just... <em>you guys</em>, I guess. And Patrick, too," she said casting him another shy glance. "It's the first time in a long time that I've had a sleepover. I guess I just really didn't have any occasion to make anyone breakfast until now."</p><p>"Really?" asked Sonic. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you can make <em>me</em> breakfast any time you want, especially if it's going to taste <em>this </em>good!" He lifted his arms and stretched. "Mmm... After a long night of strenuous activity, this is just what a guy needs in the morning."</p><p>Considering Sonic had spent an inordinate amount of time with Alex on the couch before going to sleep last night, this comment made Patrick choke on his flapjacks.</p><p>Alex gave him a solid slap on the back. "Jeez," she said. "You bachelors really <em>don't </em>get good food often, do you? Take a breath or two between bites, Patrick."</p><p>Tails, who'd already mowed down his breakfast with the exuberance of any hungry 10-year-old, said, "Speaking of strenuous activity..."</p><p>"What is it, Tails?" asked Alex.</p><p>"Well," he said, "This place is called Green Creek, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Green Creek County. Why?"</p><p>"Well, would we happen to be anywhere near Greenhill Valley Trail?"</p><p>Alex blinked in surprise. "Yes, in fact. Why do you... Oh."</p><p>Sonic arched a brow. "Green Hill?"</p><p>Alex smiled at him. "Trust me, the irony is not lost on me."</p><p>"I'm worried about The Tornado," said Tails. "I was thinking... maybe we could go get it and bring it here. After all, we never know when we might need it, especially with Robotnik out there making plans." He shook his head grimly. "I just hate thinking there might be a time when I need it and it's not here."</p><p>Alex glanced at Patrick. "Well... I suppose you have enough property to keep a biplane in the backyard, right?"</p><p>"Wait," said Patrick. "The Tornado is an <em>airplane</em>? Y-You want me to keep an <em>airplane</em> on my parents' property?"</p><p>"Well?" said Sonic impatiently. "You've got the room, don't you?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, but that's not the point! What if my mom comes home and sees the airplane in our back yard? She'll freak!" He turned his pleading gaze on Alex. "I thought we were supposed to be keeping these guys on the down-low?"</p><p>"And if your mom comes home and sees the bipedal anthropomorphic echidna with tennis shoes that's chilling in your backyard right now, she <em>won't </em>freak? Dude, I thought you said your parents were never home. I thought that's the whole reason why we brought these guys here – so they could hide out and have lots of room to run without worry!"</p><p>Tails tilted his head inquisitively. "Couldn't he just tell his mom that we're robots? I mean, that's what the people on the TV think."</p><p>"And it <em>is </em>what I <em>wanted </em>them to think," said Alex. "Hey, Patrick, what's your major? It's computer programming, right? I saw one of your textbooks in the backseat of your car. Would it be so unbelievable if you told her you're working as an intern for some up-and-coming robotics company and you've been helping them beta test these 'robots?'" asked Alex, doing air quotes. "That would explain their existence. As for the plane... Well, couldn't you have just, like, bought it? I mean, you <em>are </em>rich. And rich people can be eccentric sometimes. Maybe you just wanted a life-size model of The Tornado for the hell of it."</p><p>Patrick looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. He wasn't entirely worried about Sonic and his friends. After all, if his parents <em>did </em>show up, they could hide in the pool house. It all came back to the plane.</p><p>"Alex, my <em>parents</em> are rich. <em>I'm</em> a college student. I don't have money except for what I, personally, make. The only benefit I ever see is that my tuition is paid up! I can't just buy all the crazy rich person shit I want. I—"</p><p>Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot beneath the table. "Soooo... can we stash the Tornado here or not? Because if we can't, we need to start figuring out other options. And <em>maybe </em>other options for <em>us </em>to hide out, too."</p><p>Patrick looked at Sonic, then Tails, and then Alex. If he said no to keeping the plane there, it seemed like Sonic and his friends might have to leave his place. And if they left, Alex might leave, too. And she'd probably be really disappointed in him. He couldn't have that. He wanted to be a hero, too. He wanted to be a hero for Alex. Chewing of the inside of his cheek, he let out a sigh.</p><p>"Yes, fine... You can keep your plane here."</p><p>Sonic grinned and slapped Patrick on the back. "Atta boy! I knew we could count on you."</p><p>"Thanks, Patrick!" said Alex, brightening. "And don't worry," she said, placing her hand over his. "We'll think of something. Maybe it's all a part of our big robotics project for that startup company... whatever <em>that's </em>gonna be called. We can come up with a name later."</p><p>Patrick glanced at Alex's hand over his and blushed. This girl was incredible. How did she manage to handle all this insanity? And that's what it was; insanity. How was any of this actually happening to them? How was any of this real? Yet somehow, Alex just took it in stride, and she was handling it far better than he was.</p><p>"So," said Tails, rising to his feet and leaning over the table to look at them all. "How about it? Let's go get the Tornado!"</p><p>Alex exchanged glances with Patrick and Sonic. "Well, sure, Tails. There's just one thing. I know we landed it in Greenhill Valley Trail, and though I'm pretty familiar with it, seeing as I used to hike that trail all the time with my Dad... It was really late at night. And we parked it in a cave somewhere."</p><p>"A cave???" said Patrick. "You landed a plane in a cave???"</p><p>"I think you're overestimating the size of this plane," said Alex. "But anyway, I'm not sure I could locate it again if I tried."</p><p>Tails, however, wasn't remotely discouraged. "Oh, that's no big deal, Alex. I can track it!"</p><p>"You can track it? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, you see, I was experimenting with a new power supply to give The Tornado an extra boost. I wanted to see if I could harness an energy similar to the Chaos Emeralds without actually using a Chaos Emerald. So, I created a fake one after researching the properties of the real emeralds. It has—"</p><p>"The same wavelengths and properties, but is less powerful than the real one," Alex finished along with him, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>Tails gaped at her. "Woah..."</p><p>Patrick was wide-eyed with disbelief. "Alex, how do you know all that?"</p><p>Sonic grinned and nudged Alex. "When you've dug into as much 'Sonic' stuff as <em>this </em>one has, I'd be surprised to find out what she <em>doesn't </em>already know."</p><p>"Call it the result of growing up a lonely child whose Dad was her only friend... And Sonic, of course." She placed a hand on his spiky blue head and ruffled his fur affectionately.</p><p>"Hey, lady! Easy on the do," he said with a grin.</p><p>"This guy was sorta like my best friend even before I knew he was real. My imaginary friend, I guess you could say. Well, not so imaginary anymore," she said with a tender smile.</p><p>Sonic grinned. He couldn't help but find this flattering. Patrick, on the other hand, thought it was kind of sad. She really didn't have any friends growing up? Come to think of it, besides Sonic and the others, Patrick wasn't actually sure that Alex had any other friends, even now. Perhaps that's why she latched onto Sonic so strongly. It sort of made sense, but it didn't make him any less jealous.</p><p>Alex rose from her chair, hands on her hips as she glanced from Tails to Sonic to Patrick. "Well, how about it? Let's go get the Tornado! Knuckles can come, too, if he'd like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind stretching his legs. It's a great hiking trail and, you know, we just might have fun. After all," she said, gathering up their dishes and depositing them in the sink, "Now that I've got a piece of the Master Emerald, I'm no longer trackable! I almost feel invincible!" With a silly flexing of her muscles, she hurried out the door with Tails at her heels.</p><p>"Wait for me, Alex!"</p><p>"H-Hey! Wait a minute, Alex!" shouted Patrick as he chased after them. "I think we need to discuss this a little..."</p><p>Sonic zipped past Patrick with a grin. "What's to discuss? Get the Tornado, bring it back here. Simple as that!"</p><p>Patrick shook his head, looking panicked. "B-But what about other hikers? If they get a close look as these guys, it'll be plainly obvious that they're not robots! How are we just supposed to go for a hike along the trail?"</p><p>Alex skidded to a halt. In her excitement, she hadn't considered that. "Oh," she said. "Well, I mean, the trail isn't exactly crowded. But I guess you raise a good point." She glanced from Sonic, who was looking impatient, to Tails, who was looking disheartened. "I guess we'll just have to do it the same way Tails and I did it the first time."</p><p>"Guess so," Tails agreed. "It might be the safest way. Otherwise, we may be spotted."</p><p>"It won't be easy," said Alex.</p><p>"But we <em>did</em> do it before," said Tails.</p><p>"That settles it, then," said Alex. "Patrick, I'll need you to drive me into town to the Outdoors &amp; Surplus Exchange. You'll have to be patient just a little longer, Sonic. When the sun goes down, we'll take our gear and start our hike."</p><p>The three exchanged glances.</p><p>"That's right, fellow explorers," said Alex, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning mischievously. "We're going under cover of darkness!"</p><p>***</p><p>"I can't believe we're doing this at night. This is <em>so </em>dangerous."</p><p>Patrick parked the car in the large gravel area that served as a parking lot for Greenhill Valley Trail. While most people liked to casually walk the trail, there were stretches that were for more serious hikers. And that's just what they had to do to retrieve the Tornado. Patrick was dreading this entire excursion.</p><p>Alex gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure. Totally. But Sonic and Tails and Knuckles are with us, and we couldn't possibly have better protection than them, right?" She gave Knuckles, who was the closest one to her, a playful nudge as she moved around to the trunk of the car and began unloading their supplies</p><p>"No one would dare tangle with me," said Knuckles. "You'd be safe even if you <em>didn't </em>have Sonic and Tails."</p><p>Patrick wasn't entirely sure that made him feel better. "How did you guys land a <em>biplane</em> on the hiking trail in the first place?" he asked.</p><p>Alex visibly shuddered. "Well, we didn't exactly land it on <em>the trail</em>, per se..." But that was all the explanation she gave.</p><p>Sonic glanced from Alex to Tails with a raised brow. "Actually, that's not a bad question. How'd you do it, lil' bro? Especially without taking out the tree line or completely wrecking the Tornado?"</p><p>The young fox's ears flatted and he averted his gaze as he helped Alex take their gear out of the trunk. "I never said I didn't take out a bit of the tree line," he mumbled. "And it's not <em>completely </em>wrecked, no."</p><p>"Tails," said Sonic, his eyes narrowing. "What did you do to <em>my</em> plane!?"</p><p>Tails began humming a jaunty little tune as he shouldered his backpack, ignoring Sonic's questions and demands. Alex, however, gave Sonic a playful little shove.</p><p>"Yeah, right! <em>Your </em>plane that you don't even fly! You just ride on the top of it. Tails is more than just a chauffeur, you know."</p><p>For their journey, Alex wore jeans, a brown leather jacket inlaid with faux fur, and a pair of hiking boots. It would seem Alex was a bit of a hiking veteran. And at her suggestion, Patrick had purchased a dark blue jacket with a hood and lots of utility pockets, as well as his own pair of boots. And they were hardly cheap.</p><p>Patrick grumbled as he tied the boots tightly. "A hundred and forty-five dollars. It's okay. I don't need food this week."</p><p>Alex handed everyone a flashlight. "We've also got lanterns, but we should try to save those for the cave," she advised. "The flashlights should suffice on the way. You guys, ready?"</p><p>Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all replied affirmatively.</p><p>Patrick sighed. "As ready as I'm going to be."</p><p>"Come on, Alex!" said Tails, taking her by the hand. "We'll lead the way! After all, <em>we </em>know what we're doing!"</p><p>Giggling, Alex ran ahead with him, calling over her shoulder. "Come on, Patrick. Think of it as an adventure! Besides, if you don't want to come, you could always just stay in the car."</p><p>Sonic and Patrick glanced at one another. "Is it just me," said Sonic, "or have those two turned on us?"</p><p>Patrick shook his head. " No, I don't think it's just you."</p><p>Knuckles brushed past, looking rather smug as he followed after Tails and Alex. "At least <em>I'm </em>on her good side. More than I can say for the two of you."</p><p>"I'm not buying you grapes anymore!" Patrick called after him.</p><p>Sonic shook his head and sighed. "C'mon."</p><p>Alex and Tails led the way, their flashlights casting narrow beams onto the path ahead of them. "I can guide us down most of the path," said Alex. "But when it comes to going off-path and locating the Tornado..."</p><p>"That's where I come in," said Tails, releasing her hand to take out his Emerald Tracker. "Aha! The signal is already showing up on my radar. We should be okay to follow the path a little further before we have to do any off-roading. Between my Emerald Tracker and Knuckles' innate tracking abilities, we should be able to get through the woods without any trouble."</p><p>"That's right," said Alex, glancing over her shoulder where Patrick and Sonic were bringing up the rear. "See, Patrick? Knuckles is like a ranger in D&amp;D, or Strider in Lord of the Rings. We're perfectly safe."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that's true," Patrick reluctantly agreed. "He can track things pretty well. And that's great."</p><p>Sonic glanced up at Patrick. "Which one was Strider, again?"</p><p>"Well, he was the one who met Frodo when... Wait, you know about Lord of the Rings?"</p><p>"Sure do. God, that movie was long."</p><p>"You didn't <em>like </em>Lord of the Rings?" asked Patrick, scandalized.</p><p>"It wasn't bad," said Sonic with a shrug. "It got really exciting towards the end."</p><p>Patrick shook his head. "Alex! Are you listening to this!?"</p><p>"Would you two shut up?" Knuckles growled. "I'm trying to concentrate! I can't sense the Chaos Energy with you two yammering on!"</p><p>"Jeez. Sorry," muttered Patrick.</p><p>Sonic gave Patrick a conspiratorial smile. "Some ranger, huh?"</p><p>Patrick stifled a laugh.</p><p>"It's going to be a little fainter than your typical Chaos Energy," Tails told Knuckles with an apologetic smile. "After all, it's not a <em>real</em> emerald. Just do your best to make sure we don't get lost or walk into danger. My Emerald Tracker can take care of the rest."</p><p>"I know what to do," Knuckles grumbled. Although Knuckles had no real investment in the Tornado, he was taking this task quite seriously. While Alex and Tails were making it a happy little gallivant through the dark woods, and Sonic and Patrick were having some male bonding time, Knuckles felt as if he was the only one who was truly concentrating. That was until Alex let out a blood curdling scream.</p><p>Sonic raced to the front of the group. "Alex! What is it?"</p><p>Knuckles clenched his fists and launched himself forward, ready to tangle with whatever enemy had crossed their path. "Where are they!?" he demanded. "They don't stand a chance!"</p><p>Patrick soon joined them, placing his hands upon Alex's shoulders. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Alex held her flashlight in a trembling hand, the beam pointing shakily at a spiderweb which ran between two trees. Its plump, eight-legged occupant was sitting in the center.</p><p>"I-I almost w-walked right into it!" she stammered.</p><p>Tails, who was short enough to have walked right under the web without noticing, paused and glanced back. "Huh? What happened?"</p><p>Sonic and Knuckles both lowered their guards. Knuckles' large fists slumped to his knees. "That's it?"</p><p>Patrick, however... "I got it. Hang on." He bent over and grabbed a stick from the ground. Then, he proceeded to tear down the web with the stick before tossing it away. The spider and its home were no longer an obstacle.</p><p>"There," he said with a flourish. "I've cleared the path of danger for you, my lady."</p><p>Smiling, Alex offered him a bow, and speaking in an equally flowery manner, she said, "Brave Sir Knight, as a token of my gratitude, you may kiss my hand," and proffered him her hand. "And furthermore, you are henceforth on spider duty."</p><p>Patrick took her hand and kissed the back of it, a slight blush on his cheeks. "As you wish, my lady."</p><p>Soon, they went on ahead, walking hand in hand, much to Sonic's annoyance. He glared at Knuckles, who was trying to find the trail of the Chaos Energy once more.</p><p>"That's it? That's all it takes? Just knock down a stupid bug? I'll knock down anything she wants!"</p><p>Knuckles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you going on about?"</p><p>Sonic glared at him. "Go hunt for emeralds, Strider," he grumbled.</p><p>Knuckles held out his hands to his sides, utterly bewildered. "Who is this, Strider?" With a shake of his head, he proceeded onwards. "Someone seems agitated..." he muttered. And for once, it wasn't him.</p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere, back at the gravel pit parking lot, a large, hovering drone lowered down from the sky. A glowing red iris scanned Patrick's vehicle in a wide, laser arc. The owner of this vehicle and his friends weren't there at the moment, but they had been.</p><p>The drone spun away from the car and scanned the ground. There, it discovered footprints leading to the hiking trail. With a malevolent flash of its red iris, the drone flew off in pursuit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tails led the way with Alex and Patrick at his heels. Just behind them was Knuckles, and Sonic, uncharacteristically bringing up the rear. Eventually, the path became something of a steep incline. Everyone was huffing and puffing, with the exception of Sonic.</p>
<p>When they finally arrived at the top of the rocky hill, Tails came to a stop. "According to my scanner, the Tornado is in that direction." He pointed to the right, just off the path and into the deep woods, thick with foliage. "Knuckles, I'm gonna need you to take point from here on."</p>
<p>Alex fist-pumped the air encouragingly. "All right! Go Knuckles!"</p>
<p>Patrick had been doing his best with the hiking expedition. The steeper inclines were a touch tricky for him and every now and then, he found himself huffing rather hard. But he was trying his best not to let Alex notice. Her grip on his hand encouraged him to keep going; to keep on 'keeping on' as long as she needed him.</p>
<p>"Wow, Alex," he panted. "You're really pumped about this, huh?"</p>
<p>"Actually," she whispered so only he could hear, "I'm honestly scared to go off the path. I just didn't want them to know."</p>
<p>This admission made Patrick feel a little better about himself. He smiled at Alex and gave her hand a squeeze. "Your secret is safe with me."</p>
<p>Grinning, Knuckles pounded his fists together and took the lead for the group. "Technology holds no candle to intuition," he claimed.</p>
<p>Tails rolled his eyes. "No, but it does hold a <em>torch</em>." With that, he plunged down the rough path into the deeper woods after Knuckles, shaking his head.</p>
<p>As they followed Knuckles and Tails into the woods, Alex's hand on Patrick's tightened. "There was this one time I was hiking here with my dad when I was little," she said tremulously. "I chased a rabbit off the path and got lost in the woods. They had to send Search and Rescue for me. It was terrifying. But when they brought me back to my dad, he was so happy to see me safe that he didn't even get mad at me. He was just all, 'You scared me. Don't go disappearing on me, kiddo.'"</p>
<p>She stopped briefly in her tracks, and in the meager light of their flashlights, Patrick saw her smile. "Actually, that was almost exactly what happened last night. Except it was Sonic who came to find me. And he acted much the same as Dad did." Patrick saw that she had the fondest of expressions on her face. "It's almost like Dad sent Sonic here to be my guardian angel." And with that, she proceeded into the woods with more confidence.</p>
<p>Patrick chewed his lip as he thought of something he wanted to ask her: Just what were things really like between her and Sonic? He felt kind of silly for feeling the way he did, but Alex seemed to have a certain emotional attachment for the heroic blue hedgehog. Patrick desperately wanted to ask, but he never got the chance.</p>
<p>"So, Alex," asked Sonic. "How exactly did you and Tails come through here at night by yourselves? I can't imagine you had flashlights then. How'd you do it?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't easy," she admitted. "I remember my dad showing me Polaris, the North Star, back when we used to go camping. And knowing that North Lake is... well, north... and that Scottstown is west of North Lake, I kind of used that to figure out our general location. But beyond that, it was tough. Especially because it was a rainy night. The clouds kept blocking the stars. But Tails occasionally flew over the treetops to locate the highway and eventually that's where we came out."</p>
<p>Alex gave a little shiver as she recalled the memory. "It was awful. But we made it. From there, we hitched a ride with this old farmer. Tails hid in the bed of his truck. I don't know if it was because it was dark or because he was just old, but the guy never seemed to notice that I was in my bathing suit."</p>
<p>"Oh man," said Patrick. "You <em>were </em>just in a swimsuit that day, weren't you? I'm glad that no one noticed that." The thought of any strange man, old or otherwise, getting a glimpse of Alex in naught but her bathing suit, alone and vulnerable, made his stomach twist.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Alex. "He drove us to the county border between Green Creek and Scottstown, and we had to walk the rest of the way. From there, I carried Tails on my back under my jacket," she explained, this time specifically to Patrick. "To make sure no one would see him. <em>And </em>to keep him dry."</p>
<p>"Wow," said Patrick, shaking his head in disbelief. "You guys were lucky that you didn't get hurt. Something awful could've happened to you. I'm really glad you guys were okay."</p>
<p>Alex smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>Sonic looked between Alex and Patrick with narrowed eyes. He could feel himself getting irritated again. But before he could say anything, Knuckles called out, "It's here! I feel it! This way! C'mon!"</p>
<p>They followed the echidna into a sparser part of the woods where the terrain became particularly rocky. Knuckles could sense the false emerald's energy close by.</p>
<p>"Where is it?" asked Sonic. "Did you guys really stick it in a cave? I don't see one here."</p>
<p>Patrick was still confused and in disbelief over the whole thing. "Tell me again, how exactly did the two of you get an <em>airplane</em> into a <em>cave?</em>"</p>
<p>"A <em>biplane,</em>" Alex corrected. "You're still thinking large-scale, Pat. It's not a very big plane. I mean, look at the pilot," she said, gesturing to Tails who only stood about waist-high. "It was a tight squeeze just getting <em>me</em> in there with him. If I were just a little taller, I'd still be trapped at Robotnik's fortress," she said with a shiver.</p>
<p>"And the cave was rather sizeable," added Tails, though he frowned as he gazed at their surroundings. "Sonic's right. I don't see the cave. But this <em>must</em> be it. Knuckles sensed it, and my scanners are picking up energy signatures from the fake emerald. But this doesn't <em>look</em> like the place."</p>
<p>Alex tilted her head thoughtfully. "Maybe we're standing on the wrong side of it."</p>
<p>Tails turned to look at her, his expression one of astonishment. He smacked a hand to his face and slowly dragged it down. "Sometimes I think I'm <em>too </em>smart for my own good."</p>
<p>"Missed the forest for the trees, huh?" she asked with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>"An apt expression," said Tails wryly. He handed her the Emerald Tracker. "Lead the way, Alex."</p>
<p>With a resolute nod, Alex took the emerald detector and carefully led the way around the massive mounds of rock. When they arrived at the other side, it all became apparent. Here, the rock was smooth and flat. A line of trees was bent and broken as though something had plowed through them. And shining their flashlights on the ground, they could see black skid marks from tire treads on the smooth rock.</p>
<p>"This doesn't really give me much hope for the condition of the Tornado," Sonic mumbled, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Tails' ears flattened against his head. "It still works, if that's what you mean," he mumbled.</p>
<p>"The damage was mostly aesthetic from what I can recall," said Alex.</p>
<p>"We stopped about here," said Tails, pointing to where the skid marks ended.</p>
<p>"And then we sort of drove it the rest of the way," said Alex, slowly drawing her finger from the end of the skid marks and up until she was pointing straight ahead. "There."</p>
<p>Following Alex's pointing finger, they found themselves gazing at the mouth of a cave. And <em>mouth </em>was an appropriate word. It looked like the gaping maw of some huge monster, particularly with the sharp projections of rock at the corners, above and below the entrance, giving it something of a toothy grin.</p>
<p>"Now would be a good time to light our lanterns," advised Alex. "I think we're going to need them."</p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling about this," said Patrick.</p>
<p>Knuckles looked over his shoulder at the nervous young man. "I don't sense anything to be worried about. I think we can just grab the plane and go."</p>
<p>"Right," said Alex, somewhat apprehensive herself. "And that's why you're going first, Knuckles." With that, she gave him a gentle push towards the cave.</p>
<p>"Ah! Hey! Fine! No need to push!" Knuckles lifted his lantern and proceed into the cave. Alex took up position behind him, followed by Tails, then Sonic, then Patrick.</p>
<p>The cave was far bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, with high ceilings full of stalactites. Somewhere they could hear the sound of dripping water. Alex walked close to Knuckles.</p>
<p>"God," she said, shivering in spite of her inlaid leather. "It's cold in here. Good thing we brought these lanterns. This cave runs deeper than I remember. In fact..." She glanced back at Tails, his orange-yellow fur shining in the lamplight. "I don't remember how we even found our way out of here."</p>
<p>"I had some emergency flares in the Tornado," he reminded her.</p>
<p>"Wow. I don't even remember that. Guess I blocked out most of that night."</p>
<p>"Well, you <em>were </em>pretty sick," Tails reminded her. "If I recall, you were also barefoot at the time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, the cuts on my feet <em>still </em>haven't fully healed." Their voices echoed off the stone walls and reverberated back to them. "We're lucky there wasn't a bear in here," said Alex, suddenly becoming nervous. "Y-You don't think there's a bear in here now, do you?"</p>
<p>"B-Bear?" stammered Patrick. "Look, I can handle spiders, but I don't think I can tangle with a bear!"</p>
<p>"It's a big cave," Tails replied. "It's likely."</p>
<p>Even in the orange glow of her lamp, Alex's face paled. "Great. Just great. Thanks, Tails."</p>
<p>"Oh! I thought you wanted an honest answer." Tails cleared his throat. "Ahem. No, there's probably not a bear in here. Though there might be—"</p>
<p>There was the sound as of a million screeches and a horde of black leather-winged creatures swooped down at them.</p>
<p>"Bats!"</p>
<p>Alex screamed and dropped to her knees, clutching the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Knuckles. Knuckles, in turn, let out a yell of his own. Patrick cried out and ducked as the colony of bats poured out from the depths of the cave and flooded past them, into the night sky. Sonic, however, was doubled over in laughter at the cries that Knuckles and Patrick let out.</p>
<p>"Ahahahahaaa! Oh man, did you hear those screams? Hahahahaa!!" He got pinched in the side for his commentary, though in the darkness, he couldn't determine who it was that did it. "OW! Hey! Who did that?"</p>
<p>No one fessed up.</p>
<p>"Well," said Tails somewhat tremulously. "If there <em>is</em> a bear in here, he's definitely awake now. No sense in prolonging the inevitable. Let's go."</p>
<p>Alex watched the young fox boy walk past her to take the lead. "Wow, Tails," she said ironically, "Ever think of becoming a motivational speaker?" Then, realizing she was squeezing Knuckles, she quickly released him with a blush. "S-Sorry," she quickly apologized, rising to her feet and brushing herself off.</p>
<p>Knuckles cleared his throat. "Ahem. Uh, it's fine. Happens all the time."</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes. No, it didn't.</p>
<p>"If everyone's alright," said Knuckles, trying to regain some semblance of leadership, "We can continue."</p>
<p>As they walked further into the cave, Alex leaned down and spoke softly to Knuckles. "I mean, if we <em>did </em>encounter a bear, you could take him... r-right, Knuckles?"</p>
<p>Knuckles puffed out his chest and raised a fist. "Of course! Wouldn't be the first bear I've tangled with."</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes again.</p>
<p>"Here it is!" cried Tails, holding his lantern aloft. Sure enough, deep within the cave, beside a shallow pool of water surrounded by mossy stalagmites was the biplane in all its banged-up glory.</p>
<p>Sonic gave the plane a quick inspection. "Seems okay. But if it's covered in bat shit, <em>you're </em>cleaning it off, Tails."</p>
<p>Tails ignored him, but Alex said, "Guano."</p>
<p>Sonic gave her a strange look.</p>
<p>She shrugged and said, "Bat shit's called guano. Don't ask me why."</p>
<p>Patrick hesitated a few feet away from the plane, looking grossed out. "Isn't guano toxic, though?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Bat poop," he said. "Isn't it toxic?"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe," said Alex. "But to be fair, I don't think I'd want to be near <em>anything's</em> poop regardless."</p>
<p>"There's no poop," Tails said, "Guano or otherwise. It's just a little banged up and dirty. But it's fine."</p>
<p>"Does it start?" asked Alex.</p>
<p>"It should," said Tails, setting down his lantern.</p>
<p>Alex followed suit. "Everyone, put your lanterns on the ground in a wide circle. That way we can get the most out of our light."</p>
<p>Once they'd done this, they had a nice, wide expanse of light by which to see.</p>
<p>"Here's the plan," said Tails, hopping into the cockpit of the Tornado. "I'll start her up and you guys push her out of the cave."</p>
<p>"Um... H-Hey guys," said Patrick. "Do you hear a sort of humming sound?"</p>
<p>Further down the tunnel, they saw a red laser light coming towards them through the darkness. As it drew closer, they recognized the light as one of the red lenses on the front of Robotnik's assault drones.</p>
<p>Sonic clenched his fists. "Well, guys... looks like we have some company!"</p>
<p>The object entered the perimeter of light made by their lanterns, revealing itself to be an ovular machine that was a good deal larger than Robotnik's standard, run-of-the-mill drones.</p>
<p>"Woah. T-That's a big drone," stammered Alex, slowly backing away. "I don't suppose we have to take many guesses as to who <em>that </em>belongs to. But... why is it here?" She glanced at Tails. "You don't think..."</p>
<p>"It picked up the energy signals from the Tornado?" finished Tails. "Possibly. But jeez, what kind of sensors does Robotnik have if he can pick up an energy signal this low?"</p>
<p>Alex shook her head, still backing away. "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that thing. It's bigger than the drones we've seen before. That doesn't sit well with me." She glanced between Sonic and Knuckles. "Someone wanna smash that thing, please?"</p>
<p>Knuckles pounded a fist into his palm. "Right! Yes ma'am!"</p>
<p>Sonic grinned and crouched down, ready to dash into it. "With pleasure!"</p>
<p>The two looked like they were ready to give the large drone a serious pounding, but before they could make a move, a familiar and very unwanted voice emanated from the machine.</p>
<p>"Not so fast, boys! If you think you're dealing with a simple drone, you haven't seen anything yet!"</p>
<p>Alex froze. <em>No...</em></p>
<p>From beneath the drone, eight small hatches opened and long metallic legs, sharp and armored, sprouted from each one and plunged into the ground. Another hatch in the lower front slid open to reveal a pair of mechanical pincers, which snapped together with a metallic panging.</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes went wide at the sight of the fully formed machine. "Oh shit..."</p>
<p>"Hey," said Sonic, casting a teasing glance at the boy. "I thought you were on 'Spider Duty,' brave sir knight. Well? Hop to it!"</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. "N-No! T-That's okay! This is all yours!"</p>
<p>It would seem that Robotnik was, in some way present, perhaps even controlling the machine remotely. This hypothesis proved sound as Robotnik's face appeared as a holographic image, superimposed over the lens of the circular drone, now the 'face' of the spider, as if he were in the cockpit.</p>
<p>"Good evening, all. I'm afraid I must inform you that this cave has a known... <em>infestation</em>. And my MechaRachnid Battle Drone shall gladly be taking care of it."</p>
<p>Showing a bravery that Alex couldn't help but admire, Tails leapt onto the wing of the Tornado, his hands curled into fists at his sides. "Oh yeah! Well, the joke's on <em>you</em>, Eggman! That energy reading is from a <em>fake </em>Chaos Emerald! It's useless to you! Um, I-I mean, it <em>does </em>give an added boost to the Tornado, and <em>is</em> a pretty handy gadget," he added, unable to help talking up his invention. "But if you want it, you're gonna have to..."</p>
<p>"Go through us?" Alex supplied nervously.</p>
<p>Tails rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Actually, I was gonna tell him he could have it so long as he left me and my friends alone."</p>
<p>Sonic gave Tails an exasperated look. "Smooth, Tails..."</p>
<p>"So it would seem," said Robotnik, already growing irritated with their banter. "While that <em>is </em>rather unfortunate that the Chaos Emerald I was tracking is nothing but a phony, you <em>have</em> led me to a <em>far</em> greater prize." His machine swiveled towards Alex as his eyes alighted eagerly upon her. "I don't know how you're managing to hide your energy, Miss Parker, but I intend to leave this place with <em>you </em>in tow."</p>
<p>Alex's hand instinctively moved to her chest, clutching at the shard of the Master Emerald which hung beneath her shirt. Patrick boldly put himself in front of her, blocking Robotnik's path.</p>
<p>"L-Leave her alone!" he shouted.</p>
<p>Alex's eyes were wide. "P-Patrick..." Though she admired his bravery and his desire to protect her, she knew all too well what Robotnik was capable of. "Be careful," she advised, tugging on his sleeve as though trying to pull him back.</p>
<p>"How brave, boy," Robotnik sneered. "But it'll take much more than <em>you </em>to stop my machine!"</p>
<p>Sonic cleared his throat. "I believe that you're referring to moi?"</p>
<p>"Enough talk, Robotnik," said Knuckles. "We're taking you down."</p>
<p>Robotnik gave Knuckles a wicked sneer. "Try me, guardian."</p>
<p>With a growl, Knuckles launched himself at the machine, leaping towards the projected face of the evil doctor. The drone, however, had other ideas. It brought up its armor-plated front legs and deflected Knuckles, knocking him back.</p>
<p>"My turn!" Sonic rushed at it next, that blue energy sparking through his quills. But as he moved to attack, the robotic spider launched upwards, embedding its feet into the ceiling of the cave. Six ports opened on the machine's hull and it began to shoot rapid-fire energy bolts at Sonic, forcing him to dodge.</p>
<p>With a cry, Alex, wrapped her arms around Patrick from behind, her hands clenching the front of his jacket as she buried her face into his back. Patrick spun around to pull Alex protectively against him as he half-dragged, half-carried her behind the Tornado. He was doing whatever he could to be helpful. And the first thing that came to mind was getting Alex out of harm's way.</p>
<p>Alex hardly knew which way was up. She was so disoriented by her fear that she barely realized that Patrick had hidden them behind the plane. She kept her face buried in his chest, crying out at the sounds of energy blasts and metal legs and mandibles striking against stone.</p>
<p>Armed with what tools he could find in the Tornado, Tails leapt off from the biplane and flew at the droid. Screeching to a halt in midair, he chucked a lug wrench at the machine's hull. The four-way lug wrench zoomed like a boomerang at the robot, taking out one of its weapons ports.</p>
<p>"Insipid fox!" growled Robotnik. "You're always a pain in my side!" The mandibles beneath the red lens opened wide and blasted Tails with a sticky, viscous web-like substance, plastering the fox to the ground.</p>
<p>"AHHH! Mmmf! SONIC, HELP!"</p>
<p>"Tails!" Sonic pivoted in his tracks and went racing back towards his friend, but the machine began firing the same sticky web-like substance at him. "Woah!" He had no choice but to zig-zag between the blasts to avoid getting stuck himself, which was putting him further and further away from reaching Tails.</p>
<p>Alex was content to stay where she was, her face buried in Patrick's chest where she couldn't see the horrors of what was going on around her, until she heard Sonic shout Tails' name. Alex's head shot up and she gasped when she spotted Tails plastered to the ground.</p>
<p>Sonic was trying to get to him, but he couldn't get past the blasts of webbing nor the firing of projectiles from the robot's remaining weapons ports. Knuckles, unaware of Tails' present location, was focused on destroying the robot. He jumped onto the cave wall and launched himself, fists forward, towards the body of the spider, slamming into it with enough force to tear it from the ceiling. The machine dropped, but angled its legs downwards once more, allowing it to land on its feet. It shook the cave as it landed, one of the sharp, armored legs barely missing Tails.</p>
<p>"He'll be trampled!" Alex shouted, and ran out from behind the Tornado.</p>
<p>"ALEX!" shouted Patrick as she darted past him. "ALEX, NO!"</p>
<p>Alex clenched her teeth, trying not to look at anything else, just focusing on Tails' struggling body. She dropped to her knees and frantically began trying to pry the sticky substance off of him.</p>
<p>Sonic was launching himself again and again at the drone, only to be deflected by the armored legs, when he heard Patrick's cries. That's when he spotted Alex trying to free Tails.</p>
<p>"ALEX! Get back! You're gonna get—" His sentence went unfinished as Robotnik blasted him with webbing, plastering him to the cave wall. "NGH!!"</p>
<p>"Ha! Not fast enough to dodge <em>that</em>, eh, hedgehog?" Robotnik crowed.</p>
<p>"SONIC!" cried Alex. Oh no! That was <em>her </em>fault! He got distracted because of her!</p>
<p>With a wicked laugh from Robotnik, the robot swiveled towards her. Alex froze, her wide eyes fixed on the image of Robotnik's face as the spider bot came for her.</p>
<p>"Alex!" cried Patrick. "Run!!"</p>
<p>Too late. With a blast of webbing, Alex's legs were bound.</p>
<p>"ALEX!" shouted Sonic, struggling uselessly against his bonds.</p>
<p>A long, sticky rope ran from the bindings on her legs to the mouth of the robot, and with a maniacal laugh, Robotnik began to reel her in. Alex screamed as the sound of his laughter filled the cave. She could hear Sonic and Patrick shouting her name, but neither was in a position to rescue her. Sonic was trapped, and Patrick simply didn't stand a chance.</p>
<p>Wham!</p>
<p>Knuckles thrust himself between the robot and Alex, driving his fist into the ground and severing the connection between Alex's bindings and the robot. The sticky rope was cut in half and, like a noodle, slurped back up between the spider's mandibles.</p>
<p>"Knuckles!" cried Alex with relief.</p>
<p>"You're not finished with <em>me</em>, you madman!" Knuckles shouted.</p>
<p>Robotnik glared at the echidna, but he didn't attack right away. Instead, he adopted another tactic. "Knuckles!" he said. "Don't be a fool! What do you really know about this girl, anyway?"</p>
<p>Alex watched in horror as Robotnik pulled a classic 'trick the echidna' maneuver before her very eyes. And this time <em>she</em>, not Sonic, was the scapegoat.</p>
<p>Knuckles clenched his fists. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"This Alexandra Parker," said Robotnik, his expression grim, "She's just a silly girl who's obsessed with video games. She sees the lot of you as living toys. She wants nothing more than to keep you all for pets!"</p>
<p>"Wha...?"</p>
<p>Alex paled. "N-No! That's not true!"</p>
<p>Knuckles glanced over his shoulder at Alex, gazing at her uncertainly.</p>
<p>"That isn't true, Knuckles!" she said pleadingly.</p>
<p>Still struggling against his bindings, Sonic shouted from the cave wall. "KNUCKLES, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT, YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIO—"</p>
<p>A quick and carefully-aimed blast sent a patch of webbing across Sonic's mouth, silencing him. "Listen to me," Robotnik urged. "I want to get the power of the Chaos Emeralds so that we can go home! We don't belong here." His hairless eyebrows raised questioningly. "You <em>do </em>want to go home, don't you? Back to Angel Island?"</p>
<p>Alex watched in dismay as Knuckles slowly lowered his fists. <em>No! Oh no, Knuckles! Please don't listen to him!</em> she thought desperately.</p>
<p>"Home..." said Knuckles, lowering his gaze. "Angel Island..."</p>
<p>"That's right," said Robotnik encouragingly. "I'm going to take the energy out of that girl, create Chaos Control and send us all back where we belong! Help me accomplish what we <em>all </em>want!"</p>
<p>"No, Knuckles!" shouted Alex. "He's lying! Please, believe me!"</p>
<p>It pained her to watch Knuckles be used in such a way, but even more than that, she was frightened of being taken away by Robotnik again. With Sonic and Tails out of commission, if he convinced Knuckles to let him have her, there was nothing she could do. And she dared not risk being captured again. Next time she might not be able to escape!</p>
<p>"Listen," she begged. "I-I know you want to go home, but just think this through for a sec! Robotnik has always wanted to return to Earth. That's why he initiated Chaos Control in the first place! He <em>used</em> me to get you all here, and he has no intentions of returning! But maybe..." She hesitated, chewing her lip. "Maybe he's right in <em>one </em>way. Maybe I <em>am </em>just a silly girl obsessed with video games."</p>
<p>Knuckles studied her silently, as through trying to ascertain any sign of deception. Alex feared he was taking Robotnik's words to heart. She had to persuade him that she was the good guy here.</p>
<p>"Maybe it <em>is</em> silly or weird... or maybe even creepy that I've loved you guys before I even met you. It's just, it felt like you guys were always there for me, in the worst of times. Even if it was only make-believe." She lowered her gaze, tears spilling down her cheeks and onto the rocky ground. "And when it's time for you guys to leave, I'll be sad. And, to be honest, I won't <em>want </em>you to leave. But wanting and doing are two different things!"</p>
<p>These words, combined with her tears, struck a chord with Knuckles. He never really quite knew what to do with girls when they cried. He knew he hated seeing it. But just because she was crying, was that reason enough to believe her?</p>
<p>"I wouldn't keep you here against your will, Knuckles. I'd never do anything to hurt you! Please!" Alex hesitated. There was just one last thing she could think of to do to convince him. Slowly, she removed the Master Emerald shard from around her neck and held it out to him.</p>
<p>"Here," she said tremulously. "If you don't trust me, then I don't deserve to wear this. Only someone you can truly call your friend is worthy of its protection."</p>
<p>Knuckles was studying her closely, perhaps to see if there was any sign of dishonesty. Alex held his purple gaze, just as she held her breath, waiting for him to snatch back the shard of the Master Emerald.</p>
<p>The moment Alex removed the Master Emerald shard from her neck, Robotnik's scanners began to light up. His expression turned to one of surprise and eagerness. "So<em> that's </em>what was hiding the girl's Chaos Energy signal! The Master Emerald! It's <em>here!</em>"</p>
<p>Knuckles lowered his head, staring at the ground. "It is, Robotnik. But you'll <em>never </em>have it. For the only ones allowed to make contact with the Master Emerald..." A slow, wide grin spread across his face, "...are people I call MY FRIENDS!" Knuckles pumped out a fist and gave Robotnik a thumbs-down. "And that doesn't include <em>you!</em> You're going down, Robotnik!"</p>
<p>Alex was so relieved, she began to alternately laugh and burst into tears. Robotnik, however, wasn't pleased. His usual tactic hadn't worked on Knuckles.</p>
<p>"A foolish decision, guardian. I suppose I'll simply have to kill you to get what I want."</p>
<p>The MechaRachnid powered up its five remaining weapons ports and fired at the headstrong echidna.</p>
<p>Knuckles dodged the first blast, which struck the ground where he'd been standing just moments ago. The force of the blast sent Alex tumbling backwards until she landed prone beneath the Tornado's propeller.</p>
<p>"Alex!!" shouted Patrick. "Oh shit!" He ran to her, ducking low beneath the propeller blades to check on her.</p>
<p>With clenched teeth, Knuckles ran at the machine. It continued firing at him. Energy bolts peppered the walls and floor of the cave. Knuckles dodged them all and leapt upwards. He drove his fist into a large stalactite, busting it clean off of the cave ceiling. Then, with a mighty throw, he launched it like a javelin at the robot. It pierced the red lens eye, causing Robotnik to lose visual contact.</p>
<p>"AH! Damn!!"</p>
<p>The holographic image of Robotnik's face was flickering in and out. Knuckles took that opportunity to free Sonic, using his sharp namesake to tear away the webs that bound the hedgehog to the wall.</p>
<p>"Sonic! Finish that damn thing off!"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Knuckles!"</p>
<p>With a nod, Knuckles hurried to free Tails.</p>
<p>The giant robot spider was thrashing and spinning. Robotnik's machine was starting to go into desperation mode.</p>
<p>"Okay, Eggman!" shouted Sonic. "I'm taking this eight-legged freak of yours down for the count!"</p>
<p>Despite having lost visuals, Robotnik's voice was still coming through strong. "Damn you, hedgehog! I may not be able to see you, but that doesn't mean I can't still kill you!"</p>
<p>The five weapon ports began blasting energy bolts in every direction. Sonic dodged them, very narrowly avoiding getting hit by a few.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, by the Tornado, Patrick was seeing to Alex. She wasn't badly hurt, but she'd struck her head on the ground, rendering her confused and disoriented. He attempted to cut through the webbing binding her legs with a pocketknife. As projectiles from the MechaRachnid peppered the cave, Patrick knew he had to work fast. The spider bot was shooting blast after blast without any regard for the risk of hitting Alex, showing that Robotnik, his mind clouded with rage, was no longer thinking this through.</p>
<p>Adrenaline kicking in, Patrick just managed to free Alex's legs and help her to her feet when the spider bot's canons swiveled in their direction. Knuckles saw them, but he couldn't move fast enough to do anything.</p>
<p>"PATRICK! JUMP!" he shouted.</p>
<p>Patrick looked up in time to see the projectiles sailing towards them. Adrenaline pumping, he took Alex into his arms and lunged away from the Tornado just in time. The missiles slammed into the Tornado, blasting the plane to pieces. Patrick landed on his side, taking the brunt of the fall.</p>
<p>Alex cried out and clung to Patrick as debris from the Tornado rained down on them. There was little Patrick could do to protect Alex from the falling debris, other than put himself between her and it. In a moment of selfless heroics, he rolled on top of her, shielding her with his body.</p>
<p>"P-Patrick!" she gasped.</p>
<p>He would be ripped to shreds!</p>
<p>"I got you!" Knuckles leapt in front of them, batting away the debris with his powerful fists, protecting his friends from the falling, twisted metal.</p>
<p>Tails stood with his hands on his face, his eyes wide and brimming with tears as he watched the destruction of his beloved plane. "N-No... The Tornado... M-My baby..."</p>
<p>For a moment, the young fox boy was almost catatonic. But slowly, he lowered his hands, his eyes ablaze with fury in a way Alex would have never expected from him. With a mighty battle cry, he seized a blade off the Tornado's broken propeller and flew at the spider bot with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>"AAAAAHHHH!" Hovering over the robot, Tails plunged the blade into the top of its carapace, disabling its projectile launchers.</p>
<p>"WHAT?" shouted Robotnik. "Blasters offline!? HOW!?"</p>
<p>Sonic grinned. "Like a knight in shining armor, Tails saves the day!"</p>
<p>Robotnik unleashed a fury of curses and began wildly firing off webbing in a desperate attempt that he might at last subdue his enemies. Sonic easily sidestepped a line of thread before grabbing the end of it.</p>
<p>"You know, Eggman, it's about time you took a nice..." With the line of thread, Sonic began running circles around the legs of the MechaRachnid, binding its legs with its own webbing. "...long...TRIP!"</p>
<p>Sonic stepped back as the giant robot toppled over, falling to the ground with a mighty crash, shaking the very foundation of the cave. Even from her position on the ground beneath Patrick, Alex couldn't help but watch, mesmerized by Sonic's heroics. Despite her terror, it was truly a marvelous moment to witness.</p>
<p>"Stand back, guys. It's time so squash this spider!"</p>
<p>Sonic crouched down and closed his eyes. Alex saw that blue kinetic energy coursing through his quills. The flickering projection of Robotnik's face showed an expression of unbridled fury. Alex had seen him nearly lose his cool before, but it was nothing like this. Robotnik's lenses had slipped to the edge of his nose, his scarred red eyes glaring at his enemy.</p>
<p>"I hate you! I hate you! I will KILL you, HEDGEHOG!!"</p>
<p>Alex drew in a sharp intake of air. Such hatred. Such fierce, unmitigated hatred in those dark crimson eyes. For a moment, she feared for her small spikey friend. But when Sonic's eyes snapped open, revealing that electric blue, he merely gave a pained smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I know," he said.</p>
<p>With that sparking kinetic energy rising within him, Sonic rolled into a ball of lightning and spin-dashed into the fallen robot so hard that he blasted the machine out of the mouth of the cave like a cannon shooting off its ammunition. The MechaRachnid sailed over the treetops and disappeared into the night sky. Sonic landed into a crouch as his blue energy slowly slipped away and his eyes returned to green once more.</p>
<p>"Scratch one <em>really</em> bad Badnik," he said.</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex just lay there, gaping at the mouth of the cave from which the robot had been launched. Then, she grinned excitedly.</p>
<p>"He did it! Patrick, did you see? Sonic defeated..." She turned her head to look at Patrick and trailed off. He was still laying protectively on top of her. Their faces were so close. Nose to nose, lips hovering over lips... For a moment, Alex's eyes were filled only with his vibrant blues.</p>
<p>Patrick studied her face, every last detail of it. For a moment, he thought he'd lost her. Or, that he'd never have her. He thought that this cave would be the death of them.</p>
<p>Slowly, tremblingly, Alex's hand moved to his cheek where she saw a shallow cut from the flying debris. "Are you okay?" she asked gently wiping away the blood with her thumb.</p>
<p>Patrick's breath hitched in his throat. "W-What? I... yeah... Yeah, I'm okay."</p>
<p>Standing at the mouth of the cave, Sonic chuckled, pleased with himself. Now for a little showboating. "Hey, Alex! Did you see—"</p>
<p>He glanced back over his shoulder, a full grin on his face... until he saw the position Alex and Patrick were in. They were gazing into one another's eyes, and Alex's hand was on his cheek. In that moment, Alex only had eyes for Patrick. Gradually, Sonic's smile disappeared and he turned away.</p>
<p>"W-What about you?" Patrick asked her. "Are <em>you</em> okay?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes," stammered Alex, somewhat breathlessly, her eyes still ensnared by his. "Just a little banged up."</p>
<p>For a moment, she had the compulsion to kiss him. And why not? They'd almost died! Adrenaline still pumping, feeling ecstatic and reckless because she'd survived a potentially dangerous encounter, Alex was ready to throw her inhibitions to the wind and act on an impulse. But then...</p>
<p>"Oh no! The Master Emerald!" She gently pushed Patrick off of her and rolled up into a sitting position. "I must've dropped it when that blast..."</p>
<p>Patrick simply sat there, watching her crawl along on her hands and knees, searching the cave floor for the emerald shard. For the briefest of moments, he'd been convinced that Alex was going to kiss him. And he was <em>so</em> ready for it! But instead...</p>
<p>Patrick sighed. "Well, all right..." he mumbled.</p>
<p>Alex scoured the cave floor for before finding the necklace just in front of Knuckles' shoe. She reached for it, then hesitated, drawing back her hand as she gazed questioningly at the echidna.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Knuckles reached down and picked up the shard necklace. Alex swallowed hard. Was he even going to let her have it back? He may have been convinced to fight off Robotnik, but were any of the villain's words still teasing at his mind? Might he still have some reservations about her?</p>
<p>After blowing the dust off of the emerald shard, Knuckles handed it back to her. "I think you dropped this, friend."</p>
<p>Alex couldn't help it. With a big smile, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Ooof! Uh... Heh. Well now," he said.</p>
<p>"I don't care if you're embarrassed," she told him. "I'm too happy not to hug you!"</p>
<p>Knuckles <em>was </em>somewhat embarrassed. But Alex didn't care. And in fact, the longer she did it, the less <em>he </em>cared, too. He brought a hand to her back and gave her a small half-hug in return.</p>
<p>"Okay, Alex... Okay."</p>
<p>When she finally released him, her eyes were shining with tears as she put the Master Emerald shard around her neck once more. "You were amazing, Knuckles! Really amazing! Though I'll admit, for a moment I thought you were really going to hand me over to Robotnik."</p>
<p>Knuckles drew in a deep breath through his nose. "Well, I admit... I really thought for a moment about how desperate I was to get back home. But I'm not so desperate that I'd sell out someone I'd sworn to protect."</p>
<p>"You really <em>are </em>a guardian, aren't you? You're very deserving of that title, Knuckles. Thank you."</p>
<p>"No sweat."</p>
<p>Alex was tempted to hug him again, but she resisted temptation. She was pretty certain that this time he really might punch her or something if she pushed her luck. Sensing her desire and embarrassed by it, Knuckles raised a fist in the hopes that Alex would settle for a shared fist bump. With a grin, Alex obliged him.</p>
<p>A piteous wail echoed throughout the cave. Tails was on his knees in front of what remained of the Tornado. "I-I can't believe it," he said. "She's... she's really gone. She's been damaged before, but not like this. Never like this. My poor, poor Tornado." And then, to Alex's dismay, the fox boy burst into tears. "WAAAAAHHHH!!!!"</p>
<p>Alex got to her feet. Patrick stood beside her. "Oh man," she said softly. "He's always so smart and levelheaded. Sometimes I forget he's really just a little kid. Poor guy."</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Patrick. "I forget about that too, seeing as though I'm pretty sure he's smarter than <em>I</em> am."</p>
<p>Knuckles shook his head in frustration. "It's a shame. That was the whole reason we came up here. We went through all that for nothing."</p>
<p>This only made Tails bawl harder. Sonic brushed past Knuckles, punching him in the arm. "Look at that, Knuckles, now you made him cry harder." Leaving a flustered Knuckles behind him, Sonic went to Tails and did the best thing a big brother could do. He gave Tails a hug. As Sonic enfolded the young fox in his arms, Tails buried his face in Sonic's peach-furred chest and cried harder.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey. It's okay, lil' bro. It's only a plane. In fact, it was <em>my </em>plane... that I've had longer than I've known anyone here." Sonic drew a deep breath through his nose and calmed himself down. "Think about it this way, now you'll have an excuse to build that new plane you've been going on and on about for ages. It'll give you something to focus on while we're hiding out at Patrick's place. She served us well, Tails. The best thing we can do now is remember the good times we had with her and move on."</p>
<p>"B-But I d-don't w-wanna move on!!!" he wailed, rubbing his wet face against Sonic's fur. "WAAAAH!!"</p>
<p>Chewing her lip, Alex stepped forward tentatively. "Tails? Tails, it'll be okay. Really."</p>
<p>"N-No it won't!"</p>
<p>Alex glanced awkwardly at Knuckles and Patrick and gave a shrug as if to say, <em>Well, I tried.</em></p>
<p>With a sigh, Sonic patted Tails' head. "I guess it's just a case of a young boy losing his first love. C'mon, Tails, it'll be okay. Hey, how about we go home and I'll make us some chili dogs. Huh? How does that sound?"</p>
<p>"O-Okay." He never <em>could </em>turn down a good chili dog. "But I'm still upset."</p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Tails," said Patrick, thinking perhaps he might be able to offer the kid some perspective. "I know you're really upset about the Tornado. Trust me, I understand."</p>
<p>Tails sniffled, peeking up from Sonic's chest. "Y-You do?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I remember this time when I was first getting into programming. I had settled on a project for a computer program I was making. I worked long, hard, hours on it, figuring out all the lines of code until I made that program perfect. I stored it on an external hard drive and I was so excited about it. And do you know what happened?"</p>
<p>Tails shook his head.</p>
<p>"I was riding my bike with the hard drive in my backpack. And that day, I crashed my bike and the hard drive broke. I lost the <em>whole </em>thing. I was so focused on making the program perfect that I didn't back up any of it. I was devastated. So much so, I cried about it."</p>
<p>"Ha! You <em>cried?</em>" laughed Knuckles. "What a baby!"</p>
<p>"Hush," said Alex, giving him a nudge.</p>
<p>Patrick ignored him. "Do you know what I did after that? I started over from scratch and I ended up making a new program that was even better than the original."</p>
<p>"R-Really?" asked Tails, wiping at his eyes and perking up a little.</p>
<p>"Sure was," said Patrick with a grin. "So, it may hurt now, but you can't let it tear you apart for good. You're a super smart and super creative kid. I bet you can build a new plane that will be super cool and you'll even make all of Robotnik's flying machines look like cheap toys! You can do it if you really put your heart and soul into it!"</p>
<p>Through his tears, Tails gave Patrick a tentative smile. "Y-Yeah. I-I guess I could do that."</p>
<p>Sensing a break in the hysterics, Alex offered Tails her hand. "Come on, Tails. Let's go home." Smiling and wiping his tears with the back of his wrist, Tails took her hand and rose to his feet. "Wanna ride piggyback?" she offered, not entirely certain whether Tails would find such an offer belittling or patronizing. But in this moment, his more childlike tendencies had come through and he nodded. Alex squatted down and allowed him to climb onto her back.</p>
<p>"Now what do you say we get out of here before that bear comes back?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Good idea, Alex," said Tails with a playful grin.</p>
<p>Sonic couldn't help but smile as both Patrick and Alex did their part to make Tails feel better. Normally, it was up to him to look after Tails. Yes, the boy <em>was </em>a genius. But he was also a little kid. And sometimes that side of him came through more than the genius side. Perhaps having a couple other older 'siblings' to help him wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Sonic couldshare the load.</p>
<p>Soon, the group had gathered their supplies and were leaving the cave. Sonic, alone, lingered a moment longer. Holding his lantern aloft, he gazed back at the remains of the Tornado. He bent down to pick up one of the pieces, turning the twisted and singed metal in his hand, sighing at the bright red paint and the white letters, T-O, from where the plane had once bore its name.</p>
<p>"Sorry about your plane, Monk," he murmured. He tossed the piece of metal and, with another sigh, hurried to catch up with his friends.</p>
<p>Armed with flashlights once more, the five friends made their way into the night. The whole way back, Alex sang their praises. "You know, despite the horrors that just took place in the cave – incidentally, I'll be having nightmares about that for weeks – and the Tornado and, ya know, almost dying and stuff, you guys were amazing! I mean, <em>really </em>brilliant! It was like getting to see a videogame boss fight up close and personal. Uh, not that I'd want to ever experience that again," she clarified. "But watching you guys in action in real life was pretty cool."</p>
<p>Although she was praising all of them, Sonic couldn't help but notice that during the entire battle in the cave, and immediately thereafter, Alex's praise had been mostly for Knuckles, her affections for Patrick, and her comfort for Tails. He couldn't help feeling left out and forgotten. And he'd rendered the final blow to the robot, too! But Alex didn't have a word for him. And furthermore, after it was all said and done, Alex and Patrick seemed even closer, somehow. They kept stealing glances at each other and sharing secret smiles.</p>
<p>Sonic began to walk faster, eager to move ahead of the group. But he didn't get far before Alex bent over and whispered in his ear words meant for him and him alone.</p>
<p>"You were the <em>most </em>brilliant, of course."</p>
<p>A small blush came to his cheeks merely from the feeling of Alex's breath on his ear and sound of her soft voice. In the beam of her flashlight, he saw her wink at him. He returned her grin. And just like that, Sonic was Sonic again.</p>
<p>"Ah, it was nothin'!" he said. "But feel free to keep talking about how awesome we are. Particularly, me."</p>
<p>Alex grinned and said, "Oh, let me count the ways..." But she left it at that, presumably because there were just too many ways in which he was awesome. And with that, everything was right with the world again.</p>
<p>Without a Chaos Emerald to track, Tails' detection device was useless in getting them back to the gravel pit where Patrick's car awaited them. So, Knuckles focused his efforts on getting them safely through the forest. With the exception of their ranger-like guide and Tails, who kept his face buried against Alex's back, conversation was light and upbeat.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the gravel pit, Knuckles took the passenger seat beside Patrick and Alex sat in the back with Tails laying curled up across the seat, his legs in Sonic's lap and his head in hers. Though they had successfully reassured him, the boy was still visibly upset, sniffing and crying softly. Alex ran her hand through his cowlicks and hummed a soft lullaby, and the young fox was asleep long before they reached the Miller residence.</p>
<p>Sonic smiled as Alex comforted his sidekick. Tails was just as much of an orphan as <em>he </em>was. He never had any parents dote on him. Thus, Alex was giving the boy his first real taste of what having a mother might be like. And, Sonic supposed, Alex did have some very motherlike qualities.</p>
<p>"Alex," he said softly, so as not to awaken Tails.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Thanks. Just for being you. For being there for us. <em>And</em> for him. I think he really needed some comfort that even a chili dog can't provide. So, thank you."</p>
<p>"Aww. Sonic..."</p>
<p>Sonic glanced at Alex's hand as she placed it atop his own. He gazed up into her brown eyes, which seemed to catch a glimmer of the moon in them from the opposite window. For eyes that she claimed were rather dull and boring, they really seemed to glow when the moon hit them the right way, and for a moment, Sonic found himself captivated by her gaze.</p>
<p>"You know," she said. "The same offer extends to <em>you</em>. Maybe I can do more for Tails than for you, since he's just a little kid. But if you ever need anything, any emotional support, you name it... I'm there for you, too." She laughed and quickly removed her hand from his, blushing and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I mean, that's about all I <em>can </em>do for you guys. I'm no hero."</p>
<p>"Not every hero needs to be able to roll into a ball and throw themselves at badniks," said Sonic.</p>
<p>Alex laughed. The sound was light and pleasant, like the soft ringing of bells. "Good," she said. "Because I'm definitely not that flexible. But again, Sonic... You were brilliant tonight. Really." But her expression became one of concern as she leaned towards him, as though scrutinizing him. "And... are <em>you </em>okay?" she asked, checking him for injuries.</p>
<p>Sonic grinned and waved her off, though he was secretly pleased that she asked. "Hey, I'm okay. Really." He leaned back and let out a long sigh, happy the night was nearing its end. "I'll admit, I know Tails might've been really broken up about it, but I <em>am </em>gonna miss that plane. I may not have been the best pilot in the world, but that plane got me from Christmas Island, to South Island, to Westside Island, to even Angel Island. Been on a lot of adventures with that ol' girl."</p>
<p>Once more, Alex placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "But Patrick's right; Tails will make an even better plane for you. I'm sure of it." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. "Man, I can't wait to kick off my shoes and take a load off. I'm whipped and my feet are killing me."</p>
<p>"Ha! You think <em>your </em>feet hurt? Shall we compare calluses when we get home? Prepare to be amazed!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As Patrick's car, with is strange assortment of passengers, took its leave of Greenhill Valley and made its way down the winding country roads towards Green Creek County, somewhere in the wilderness was a line of broken trees, and beyond, lying in a smoldering heap in a riverbed was what remained of the MechaRachnid.</p>
<p>Its legs were twisted and broken. Its eye and upper carapace were impaled, and its weapons were all offline. But suddenly, its holographic display screen flickered and reactivated, sending a deer that was grazing nearby dashing off into the woods. A mechanical voice arose from the machine.</p>
<p>"Emergency power restored. Engaging hover modules."</p>
<p>Slowly, the large drone lifted up from the riverbed, its mangled legs dangling.</p>
<p>"Ejecting damaged add-ons."</p>
<p>With a loud buzzing and several clacking sounds, the mechanical spider-legs fell from the main hover pod.</p>
<p>"Initiating infrared navigation. Returning to base with secondary objective."</p>
<p>Clenched between the machine's mechanical mandibles was the fake Chaos Emerald Tails had created to boost the Tornado's power. The machine flew off into the night sky, headed to North Lake with its consolation prize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alex was up and dressed in the clothes she'd worn for their date on Friday evening. It was Sunday and she and Patrick needed to return to campus, as they had classes the following day. Patrick had found some more of his clothes boxed away in his old bedroom and decided that he'd simply take some with him in a duffle bag. He felt a little silly dressing in a striped button-down over an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans while Alex was wearing her super-cute date clothes. Maybe he should have worn something nicer.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Alex, checking the fridge and kitchen cabinets one more time. "I think you guys have enough food to last you the week. We'll be back on the weekend to check on you. Is there anything else...?" She glanced at Patrick questioningly, then looked back at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "Will you guys be okay without me here?" she asked.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, despite her concerns and her question, shewas the one who didn't look all that okay. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked more tired than usual.</p>
<p>Knuckles waved off her concerns. "It's not a problem. Stay out of the main house. Watch for the cleaning woman. Protect the property from danger. Got it!"</p>
<p>Patrick arched a brow. "Wait... what was that third thing?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it's us that you should be worried about," Sonic cut in. "What about <em>you,</em> Alex? Are <em>you</em> alright? You look like you haven't slept a wink."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry."</p>
<p>She didn't sound convincing.</p>
<p>"I wonder," said Sonic, crossing his arms, "And also... I don't know if I like the idea of you going off where I can't keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>"You're worrying too much," said Knuckles. "She's got a Master Emerald shard. She's practically invisible."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I should go with you guys."</p>
<p>"Knuckles is right," said Alex. "With the Master Emerald, I'm untraceable. And, while it's not that I'd mind your company, it would be too risky. Especially after what happened Friday night. So many people saw you. We brought you out here to get you <em>away </em>from the public eye. It's possible..." She hesitated, chewing her lip nervously before plunging on. "It's possible there may be some fallout from that. And if there is, it would be better if you weren't around, especially if we're going to maintain our cover that you guys were robots and got damaged... and scrapped."</p>
<p>Seeing Sonic still seemed uncertain, and maybe a little frustrated, Alex hunkered down in front of him and whispered in his ear. "Besides, you've got to look out for Tails, don't you? And if anyone might do something impulsive, it's Knuckles. You've gotta keep an eye on them, keep them out of trouble. Otherwise, I'll worry." She smiled as she held up her phone. "Besides... You've still got that phone I gave you, right? You can text me any time. And I can even call you and we can talk every night until I see you again. Okay?" She pecked him on the cheek. Flushing, Sonic touched the spot with his fingers. "Take care of everyone, Sonic. We'll see you this weekend, okay?"</p>
<p>Knuckles raised a hand in farewell. "See you. And don't worry about us. I'll keep an eye on everything."</p>
<p>Out of Knuckles' view, Sonic rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Alex glanced at the couch where Tails was still fast asleep, snoring away. She smiled softly at the young fox boy. "Let him know I said goodbye and that I'll see him later, all right?"</p>
<p>She ruffled Tails' fur affectionately. The fox made a contented sound in the back of his throat before rolling over and continuing to doze. Alex turned to Patrick.</p>
<p>"Okay. I think I'm ready to go. How about you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm good to go. We'll see you guys. And Knuckles, if you see a vehicle dropping anything off out front... just... leave it alone. Okay?"</p>
<p>"But what if it's Robotnik, laying a trap?"</p>
<p>Patrick gave Alex an exasperated look. "It's time to go."</p>
<p>As they turned to leave, Sonic's eyes remained on Alex. "Be careful, okay?"</p>
<p>Alex glanced over her shoulder with a smile and gave him a thumbs up. But once they'd parted ways from the heroes and were within the privacy of Patrick's car, she broke down. She buried her face in her hands, and for a moment, Patrick thought she was crying. But when she lowered her hands and leaned her head back against the headrest, her eyes were shining, but she'd not shed a tear. Perhaps she simply wasn't allowing herself to.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm leaving them behind," she said. "Sonic hasn't been without me since he arrived on this planet. I really hope he'll be okay. And I know he's worried about me. He feels responsible for the trouble I'm in and he wants to protect me. But I've denied him that privilege. Oh God, Patrick," she said, covering her face with her hands once more. "I feel like I'm abandoning them."</p>
<p>"A-Alex, hey. Look, those guys will be alright. They're perfectly safe where they are now. And it's not like Robotnik could detect the emeralds they have. Knuckles has a whole bag of Master Emerald bits. That should have more cloaking power than the entire Klingon Empire! And besides, they may technically be younger than us, but they've got, like, way more crazy life experience than we do."</p>
<p>"Sonic's only two years younger than me," Alex said, almost more to herself than Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick briefly glanced Alex's way. He wasn't really sure what she was getting at with such a comment. There were moments where Alex acted somewhat... unusually... around Sonic. Was 'unusual' really even the right word? Patrick wasn't sure. He really didn't know how to describe the way she acted with him. But he did know that occasionally, and without entirely knowing why, he found himself getting jealous over it.</p>
<p>"Anyway," he said, choosing to ignore her murmured words, "They saved our asses from a mechanical spider last night. I think they can live without us getting in their way for a week."</p>
<p>Alex let out a sigh as she gazed out the window. "Sure," she said. "But can <em>we</em> live without <em>them</em> for a week? That's the question." Then, as though only just realizing something Patrick had said, she turned her head to look at him, arching a single eyebrow. "Wait. Did you seriously just reference Star Trek? Wow. You are <em>such </em>a dork," she laughed.</p>
<p>"Says the girl who tried to show Lord of the Rings to Sonic the Hedgehog! Besides, maybe you just don't know good sci-fi when you see it."</p>
<p>"Hey, it made sense in an ironic way! Lord of the <em>Rings</em>... and Sonic collects..." She hesitated, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't know if he <em>does</em> collect rings. I never thought to ask him. And I didn't say I didn't <em>like </em>Star Trek. I'm just not enough of a dork to reference it. But maybe just for you..." She made the Vulkan salute, but held her hand sideways, almost gangster style. "Live long and kiss my ass, Patrick Miller," she teased.</p>
<p>Patrick snorted.</p>
<p>Giggling, Alex leaned back in her seat, looking more relaxed. "I think I'm feeling better already," she said. "I'm glad I'm not in this alone – ya know, just me trying to handle Sonic and Tails and dealing with Robotnik. I'm glad you're with me on this, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick glanced over to see Alex smiling at him and felt a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Yeah. I mean, I'm happy to do it, Alex. You really should have <em>someone </em>to help you out with this. This isn't exactly a walk in the park. We're just students. It's a wonder we've been able to handle <em>any</em> of this as well as we have."</p>
<p>Alex sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest again. "Tell me about it," she said. "Sonic was right, you know. I <em>didn't </em>sleep a wink last night. I mean, I did... a little. But every time I closed my eyes, I just kept seeing that horrible robot... and Robotnik. His eyes. Those freaky red eyes... and the way he snarled at Sonic, so full of hatred, screaming that he was going to kill him." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I hate to think of what might have happened if he'd..." She swallowed hard. "If he'd actually managed to capture me."</p>
<p>Patrick was silent for a moment as he stared at the road ahead of them. He drew in a deep breath through his nose. "It won't happen." For a moment, this was all he said before repeating it. "I won't let it happen. I know I can't run fast, or fly, or break through solid walls... But I don't wanna see you in that kind of peril again."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Patrick," she said softly. "And, you know..." Alex lowered her gaze, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You <em>were </em>really brave when you stood in front of me and told him to leave me alone. And then when you grabbed me and saved me from that blast... Maybe you're more of a hero than you think."</p>
<p>Patrick's smile grew wider still. "Really? Heh. I guess even <em>I'm </em>capable of something unexpected every now and again." He cast his gaze at Alex once more. "Especially with the right motivation..."</p>
<p>If anything could motivate him to be a hero, it was Alex Parker. And now, he'd literally just admitted to her that she was a constant motivation for him. Maybe the time had come to finally tell her how he felt.</p>
<p>But Alex wasn't looking at him. Instead, her attention was caught by something outside the window. "What's that? Are those news trucks? What are they doing on campus?"</p>
<p>"Wait. News trucks?" He followed Alex's gaze. "Oooh. Oh crap. You don't suppose... they're here about Friday?"</p>
<p>"That is <em>exactly </em>what I suppose. Is there any way you can get us to my apartment without being seen? There's a back lot. If we hurry, maybe they won't notice us. Here's hoping they didn't see your car fleeing the scene Friday night."</p>
<p>"I used to want to be famous for something when I was younger, but this is <em>not </em>what I had in mind," grumbled Patrick as Alex directed him to the back parking lot of her building.</p>
<p>Once parked, Alex glanced around before opening her door. "Okay. Let's move. Quick!"</p>
<p>But they'd barely taken more than few steps towards the building when a camera crew and news reporter turned the corner and hailed them.</p>
<p>"Alexandra Parker? You're Alexandra Parker, right?"</p>
<p>And a second news crew, "Patrick Miller? Miss Parker! Can we have a moment!"</p>
<p>Though they asked politely, the way they converged upon Alex and Patrick made it clear the two weren't going anywhere until they answered a few questions.</p>
<p>Patrick slid an arm around Alex, moving in front of her as though to protect her from the onslaught of reporters. "Hey, c'mon you guys. What do you want? We didn't do anything."</p>
<p>Despite Patrick's protestations, it seemed the news crew had other ideas. The reporters didn't seem to think Patrick and Alex had done anything wrong, or at least they weren't acting like it. Instead, they were eager, excited, and rambled off a ton of questions.</p>
<p>"What can you tell us about the robots?"</p>
<p>"Were the two of you really having a lover's quarrel or was that all a part of your act?"</p>
<p>"Why Sonic the Hedgehog characters, specifically?"</p>
<p>"You seemed to be controlling the robots with your phones. What type of phones do you have?"</p>
<p>"Is there an app for that?"</p>
<p>"Did you engineer those robots by yourselves? Will we be seeing them again any time soon?"</p>
<p>"What about the drones that open fired on the civilians at The Veranda? Was that a part of the demonstration? What purpose did that serve? Did you intend to place people in danger?"</p>
<p>It didn't seem like the two of them were in any real trouble. But some of the questions were dangerous ones, especially the one about the drones that open-fired on the crowd. Patrick could feel himself starting to panic. And with panic, came hyperventilating. And with hyperventilation came an asthma attack. Even though he'd gotten over the really bad attacks he had as a kid, sometimes they came back. And if this assault of questions didn't end soon...</p>
<p>Alex, holding tightly to Patrick's hand, shouted back at them. "Let us through! Please!"</p>
<p>"Could you at least answer our questions?" they demanded, moving in closer.</p>
<p>Gritting her teeth, Alex replied, "I'll answer just one, and only if you let us through."</p>
<p>Hanging on her every word, the reporters extended their mics to her, though they each took a step back to create a path, agreeing to her terms if only to get a response.</p>
<p>"We were beta testing those robots for a new startup tech company. We intern for them. You probably won't be seeing them again because they were damaged during our demonstration. And no," she said quickly before they could ask any further questions. "I can't tell you anything more about it because we both signed an NDA with the company. So, if you'll excuse us..."</p>
<p>Pulling Patrick along, Alex pushed through the crowd, and for a wonder, they let her part. But they were on her heels as she headed for the door of the building. One reporter barred her way, holding out his microphone as he asked, "Could you at least give us the name of the company?"</p>
<p>Alex replied with the first thing she could think of. "B-Boddick Technologies. Now move!"</p>
<p>She shoved the man out of her way and yanked Patrick behind her into the building. They ran up the stairs to the second floor, taking the steps two at a time until they finally reached the door to Alex's apartment. Alex fumbled with the key before she managed to turn the lock and open the door. They spilled into the apartment and she slammed the door behind them, locking it. With her back against the door, Alex slowly slid onto the floor, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Patrick was breathing even harder than she was. He doubled over, hands on his knees. "Nnn... Oh s-shit... T-That... was too... close." He pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and took a hit off of it.</p>
<p>Alex recalled Patrick having once said that he used to have asthma. In fact, it was the day they went to the café and Sage and Stark had kidnapped her. But the way he said it made her think it was no longer an issue, or at least less of one. But here he was pulling out an emergency inhaler and taking a puff. Alex rose shakily to her feet and placed a hand on his back.</p>
<p>"Hey, you're okay. Take it easy. Here, let's go sit down." She led him to her couch in the living room and made him take a seat. "I'll make you some tea," she said, going to the kitchen. "And you might as well get comfortable. I don't think you'll be able to leave any time soon. They're likely stalking the place. I don't think you can go back to your apartment tonight."</p>
<p>This thought suddenly brought a blush to Patrick's face. Spend the night with Alex at her place? Without Sonic around to get in the way? Though he was still trying to catch his breath, a little smile came to his lips nonetheless.</p>
<p>As she put the kettle on and gathered some mugs for tea, Alex glanced over her shoulder at him. "I thought you said you <em>used </em>to have asthma. Guess it's not really gone after all, huh? Thought it <em>does </em>beg one question. That tank top you were wearing the other day... Green Creek Academy Track and Field. How'd you pull that off? Or was that your sister's, too?"</p>
<p>Patrick made a face. "C'mon now, I wouldn't wear my sister's clothes."</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, giving him a teasing smile. "Hey, to each his own."</p>
<p>Patrick leaned back against the couch, looking around at Alex's place and noticing how rather plain it was for a girl of such remarkable interests. "No," he said "It was my shirt. I went to Green Creek Academy for High School. And aside from being really good with computers, the first thing I wanted to be when I was little was a runner. I guess I had seen the Olympics on TV or something and I was obsessed. Anyway, I had expressed interest in running for years. But when I was young, my asthma was super bad. Running would kill me. But as I got older, it lessened. And when I got into High School, I was bound and determined to prove everyone who thought I couldn't run wrong. And that included my doctor."</p>
<p>With a small smile, Patrick recalled his impressive feat. "I made the team. I even helped us win several track meets. We even got to state. Didn't win, but we got there. I was only on the team that one year, but it was a great time. I got to show everyone that I could do so much more than what was expected of me."</p>
<p>Alex returned with the mugs of tea. She handed one to Patrick and took a seat beside him. "That's amazing," she said. "<em>You're</em> amazing, Patrick. Good for you, dude."</p>
<p>Patrick blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Thanks, Alex."</p>
<p>She clinked her mug against his before taking a long, slow sip. But then, she lowered her mug and tilted her head thoughtfully. "You said only for one year. What happened? Did your asthma come back?"</p>
<p>"Actually, it never truly went away. It was just at the state finals, it hit me <em>hard</em>. My anxiety was through the roof that day. I was having a panic attack. I basically ran out of air in mid-run. I ended up having to go to the hospital because it was so bad."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Alex, frowning. "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Patrick lowered his head and sighed. "We lost the state championship. And despite how good I had done before, it was recommended that I quit the team before I really hurt myself. So, I focused even harder on programming after that."</p>
<p>"That must've been so hard for you," she said sympathetically. "But still, at least you gave it your best shot. That's admirable." She smiled at him and placed her hand on his knee. "And, sorry as I am, I'm glad you took your doctor's advice. I'd hate it if anything had happened to you."</p>
<p><em>She's touching me!</em> thought Patrick, unable to help staring at the soft hand upon his knee. And her words were so sweet and empathetic. God, he was crazy about this girl!</p>
<p>Alex lowered her gaze, staring at the tea in her mug as though divining some sort of secret within. "My mom has a chronic lung condition that makes it difficult for her to breathe," she said. "She gets pneumonia a lot. And after Dad died, she had to go to something of an assisted living facility. She's only in her 40s, but she lives with a bunch of old, sick people... because I can't take care of her the way Dad could. I offered to try, but she wouldn't have it. She wanted me to go to college."</p>
<p>"Oh man, Alex. That's really rough."</p>
<p>Alex eyes shimmered with unfallen tears as she gave Patrick smile just for him. "So, point being... take care of yourself, Patrick. Okay?"</p>
<p>Cheeks permanently aflame, Patrick placed his hand over hers. "I will," he promised. "And maybe we can take care of each other. Watch out for one another, you know?"</p>
<p>Patrick felt as if he and Alex were actually having a true bonding moment. After all, how often did they get a chance to be alone with one another? Sonic wasn't here. Neither was Knuckles. And there wasn't any sign of Robotnik or his robots anywhere. And the reporters? They could wait outside.</p>
<p>"I think we've already started," said Alex with a tender smile. "I know you've got my back. And I've got yours, too, should you ever need it. And we've got Sonic and the others, of course. I know <em>they</em> won't let anything happen to either of us. Though, that's as far as Robotnik is concerned. I worry about the fallout from all that out there," she said, nodding her head towards the door, indicating the press that had been stalking them outside. "Anything bad comes from that, I'm not sure even <em>Sonic</em> could help us."</p>
<p>"You told them <em>something</em>. That should satiate them for now. I doubt they'll stay out there all day and all night. I mean, I guess I'm not really sure what could come of that. Hopefully, they just lose interest and buzz off."</p>
<p>"I hope so," mumbled Alex. "Because if they don't..." She trailed off, her eyes going wide. "Oh! I should let Sonic know we got home okay. He seemed really worried when we were leaving. I'll be right back." She grabbed her phone and scurried into the other room to make a call.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. Yeah, uh, go ahead. I'm sure he's..." As Alex disappeared into another room to make her phone call, Patrick slumped into the couch and sighed. "...a pain in my ass," he muttered.</p>
<p>Another perfect moment ruined by Sonic, who wasn't even present! But the rest of the night wasn't a total bust. Alex insisted that he stay the night. However, it no longer seemed to be the press that worried her, but a level of anxiety over Robotnik. After all, her last encounter with the villain – and Patrick's first – had been like something out of a horror movie. And this time, Alex didn't have Sonic around to keep her safe. It would be her first time all alone in her apartment since Robotnik came to their world.</p>
<p>All this she verbalized to Patrick. She didn't have to try hard to beg him to stay, of course. He was more than willing. And as a thank-you, Alex even cooked him dinner – a beef stir fry with broccoli, red peppers and fried eggs over noodles.</p>
<p>"I hope the guys are eating well," she lamented.</p>
<p>"Maybe Knuckles is," Patrick muttered.</p>
<p>But it was the last time she showed any sign of pining for her anthropomorphic friends that evening. They spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch binging on Netflix until Alex fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Patrick gulped. God, she was so close... and so vulnerable! The fact that she allowed herself to be so vulnerable in his presence made his heart pound. Of course, he wouldn't dream of taking advantage of her, but neither did he wish to disturb her. Instead, he carefully reached over and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both up with it. Snuggled up together on the couch, Patrick allowed the TV to play until he, too, became a casualty to sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Alex awoke, it was close to midnight. The TV was still playing, but Patrick was asleep. Alex blushed when she realized that she'd fallen asleep on him. Ever so gently, she removed herself from the couch. She grabbed an extra pillow from her bedroom and tucked it beneath Patrick's head, and gently made him lay down across the couch. He stirred slightly, but otherwise didn't awaken. She draped the blanket over him, then, stifling a giggle, carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the end table. With one last smile at him, she turned off the TV and returned to her bedroom for the night.</p>
<p>But any time she started to doze off, she began to dream. And any time she dreamt, it was of that horrific giant spider bot and crimson eyes; crimson eyes set in voids of black, glaring with hatred and fury. Awakening with a gasp from another such dream, Alex turned on her bedside lamp. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and, with trembling fingers, sent a text message to Sonic.</p>
<p>
  <b>A:</b>
  <em> Hey, I don't suppose you're still awake at this ungodly hour?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the Millers' pool house, Tails had gone to sleep, and Knuckles, who insisted he could stand watch all night, was snoring away in a recliner, leaving only Sonic awake. And alone. And worried about Alex.</p>
<p>To calm his nerves, he left the pool house and went for a late-night run around the property. He returned to the pool house just in time to find the phone Alex had given him coming to life with a text message. Quickly he grabbed it. Not wanting to wake the others, he took off again. He found a little bench hidden amongst the pseudo-hedge maze garden which took up a good portion of the back yard. It was here he sat as he replied.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>Hey! Yeah, I'm awake. What's up? Everything OK?</em></p>
<p>Alex was admittedly surprised when she got an immediate reply back. Sure, Sonic was fast – in <em>all</em> things – but she thought surely he'd have better things to do than wait by the phone. Then again, perhaps she should be flattered that he so eagerly replied. Smiling, she typed back.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Do you EVER sleep? And yeah, everything's fine.</em></p>
<p>That was a bit of a lie.</p>
<p><em>I just couldn't sleep, so I thought...</em> She paused. This text message was getting too long already. She didn't want to sound desperate for his company, especially because she feared he might actually zip over if he deduced that anything was wrong.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Can't sleep.</em></p>
<p>She ended simply. Then, hesitating, she added one more thing.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Miss you.</em></p>
<p>Grimacing, Alex went to delete those last two words but accidentally hit the send button. "Shit!" she hissed. With a groan, she tossed her phone across the bed and pulled the pillow over her head. <em>Why did I say that?!</em></p>
<p>How embarrassing!</p>
<p>However, when Sonic saw those last two words, he jumped up from the bench and spun in mid-air. "YES! She misses me!" He drew in a deep breath. "Chill Sonic. Calm down. Play it cool."</p>
<p>And yet, even as he said this, he was grinning somewhat idiotically as he started typing back.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>Yeah. Miss you 2. It's boring here without you.</em></p>
<p>Alex heard her phone buzz beside her. Lowering the pillow from her head, she snatched up the phone and swiped the screen to view the message. Now it was her turn to smile idiotically. <em>Aww... He misses me, too!</em> And apparently it was boring without her.</p>
<p>Sonic waited with baited breath for Alex's reply. He'd just told her that he missed her. A part of him couldn't believe that he'd done that. When did Sonic the Hedgehog start telling girls, let alone human girls, that he missed them? Was that really a 'cool' thing to do? Sonic didn't know. He'd never done it before.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Sorry I'm you're only source of entertainment. </em>😜 <em>Just try not to get so bored you antagonize Knuckles.</em></p>
<p>For a moment, he just stared at the message. Was that it? Was that all she really had to say to him? Don't antagonize Knuckles? But then there came another text.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>I had a nightmare...</em></p>
<p>Instantly, Alex regretted telling him that she had a nightmare. She'd just blurted it out, like her fingers were quicker than her brain. She wondered what the consequences of something might be. Would he think she was pathetic? Childish? Would he be able to guess what it was about? Would he come racing to her 'rescue' out of concern? She didn't want that. That was far too risky with the press snooping around. Alex found she was almost dreading his response when, finally, it came.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>About Robotnik...?</em></p>
<p>Damn, that hedgehog was intuitive. Then again, what else would she have a nightmare about? Granted, she had nightmares from time to time long before Robotnik ever arrived on her planet. But given the circumstances...</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Am I coward?</em></p>
<p>Without admitting it, she'd more or less answered his question. Sonic didn't hesitate to send his reply.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>I'd be more concerned if u weren't scared of him.</em></p>
<p>And this message was quickly followed by another.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>I played the Sega games. The real Robotnik is A LOT scarier than that! Especially when he fixes those rage filled eyes right on u. Sometimes you forget he wasn't always like that.</em></p>
<p>This made Alex think about what she'd learned during her unfortunate stay at the Robo Dome. Of Robotnik's family and how he blamed Sonic for their deaths. She was tempted to ask Sonic about this, but then thought better of it. That was not the sort of thing to discuss over text.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Yeah. </em><em>Growing up with the games and cartoons, it was a totally different thing. But I'm not just scared for me. I mean, I am. But I'm scared for my mom and for Patrick and...</em></p>
<p>She hesitated, wondering if what she was about to say would be insulting to him. She didn't want him to think she doubted him. But it was out before she could change her mind.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>I'm mostly scared for you.</em></p>
<p>Sonic blinked in surprise, staring at the phone in his hand. "She's scared for me? But why?"</p>
<p>On one hand, Sonic didn't need Alex worrying about him. He could handle Robotnik. He certainly had before. But on the other hand, it felt kind of nice to have her worry for him. Tails aside, no one ever really worried about him. It was a nice change of pace to have someone thinking of him in such a way.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>It's okay Alex. Robotnik may be scary but if anyone can handle him, I can! I took down Naugus and I can take down Robotnik!</em></p>
<p>Alex frowned as his reply. She supposed it should reassure her, but it only served to frustrate her. Sonic was cocky. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be him. But in this case, she wished he'd show more caution.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>But you weren't there!</em> <em>That day I was captured and taken to the Robo Dome, you weren't there! You didn't hear the horrible things he said! The threats he made to me about you!</em></p>
<p>She could feel tears in her eyes as she typed furiously.</p>
<p>While telling tone through text was often difficult, the messages he got back from Alex were certainly carrying a mix of fear and frustration. Sonic hesitated to message back. Was Alex mad at him? He didn't understand. Didn't she <em>want </em>him to defeat Robotnik? It's not like anyone on Earth had that kind of ability. No, Sonic was certain <em>he</em> was the only one who could beat Robotnik. So why was she making such a fuss over it? Sonic brought his fingers to the screen to message her back when she dropped another text on him.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>I'm sorry. I don't want to argue. I just care about you. A lot.</em></p>
<p>Once more, Sonic hesitated. A smile spread across his face at these words. Words like that only motivated him to be an even greater hero than he already was.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, Alex waited for his reply. She feared that her combination of frustration and paranoia, and then getting mushy on top of it, would cause him to lose his patience with the conversation and blow her off. Thus, she was pleasantly surprised when he texted back.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>I know</em>.<em> I care about you a lot too, Alex. I don't want anything to happen to you. I hate not being nearby to help you if you need me. I wish I didn't have 2 hide.</em></p>
<p>Alex smiled. His words made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Me too</em>.<em> A shame you couldn't be Sonic the Human. Then you'd blend right in. Well, maybe not 'right in.' I mean, you ARE pretty remarkable. </em>😉</p>
<p>Human or not, a compliment like that from a girl was pretty cool no matter <em>who</em> you were. But her words, 'A shame you couldn't be Sonic the Human,' made Sonic's smile slip a bit. Would that fix everything? Would that make it so that he could be with Alex whenever he wanted to be? Before Sonic could stop himself, he was already typing a message.</p>
<p><em>Alex,</em> he started to type,<em> if I were a human, would you...</em></p>
<p>But he never got the chance to finish the message as, suddenly, a picture was sent to him. And the content made him smile like a huge dope. Alex had sent him a selfie of herself in bed, all cozy in her pajamas with her Sonic doll tucked under one arm, while she grinned a lopsided smile at him. He immediately loved this picture. She was just so cute! And beneath it, the text:</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Don't worry</em>. <em>I'm okay. I've got mini you to protect me.</em></p>
<p>Sonic found that he longed to be in that doll's place. And then, before he could reply, yet another text came through.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Hey, send me a pic of you, too.</em></p>
<p>She wanted a picture of him? Sonic looked around. Was this a good spot? Or...</p>
<p>He ran towards the pool. Maybe a picture there? Or perhaps...</p>
<p>Sonic looked toward the main house and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Yeah! Perfect!"</p>
<p>He shot off towards the Millers' house and, with the swiftest agility, he zipped up onto the roof. Sonic angled the phone so that she could see him giving a smile and victory V hand gesture with a sweeping expanse of the property behind him, illuminated by moonlight.</p>
<p><em>Oh yeah. That's one cool hedgehog, </em>he thought as he snapped the picture and sent it her way.</p>
<p>Alex waited for his reply. It was a little slower than she'd expected. Was he embarrassed that she'd asked him for a picture? Did he think it was a stupid request? Did he hate the picture she sent him? Or... did he not remember how to take a selfie? She thought she'd shown him, but perhaps he forgot. She knew how easily frustrated he was with technology. Perhaps she should've asked Tails to take a picture of him.</p>
<p>But finally, it came. A selfie of Sonic. He was standing on the roof of the Miller's house, which was quite a feat indeed, grinning and giving her a victory sign with the moon and the stars and the wide expanse of property behind him.</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Best picture ever</em>. <em>You're the Prince of Selfies, Sonic. Officially my new phone background.</em></p>
<p>And she made it so this was true.</p>
<p>Sonic grinned. Alex loved the picture he took. A selfie, he guessed it was called. Furthermore, she'd dubbed him the Prince of Selfies. Sonic couldn't help but give his nose a cocky little brush. And was she really making it her new phone background? That was only something someone did with pictures of people they <em>really</em> cared about, right?</p>
<p><b>A:</b> <em>Now I think I can sleep a little better</em>.<em> Thanks for chatting with me. Good night, Sonic. </em>❤</p>
<p>And... was that a heart emoji there at the end? It was! A heart! That meant love, right? Of course, it did!</p>
<p>Sonic slumped into a seated position on the roof, his chest pounding with excitement. Quickly he tacked out his reply.</p>
<p><b>S:</b> <em>Good nite Alex. Sweet dreams.</em></p>
<p>His thumb hovered momentarily over the heart emoji of his own. Was that okay? Could he send her a heart, too? She sent <em>him </em>one, after all. Sonic chewed his lip in deliberation. Then...</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p><b>S:</b> ❤</p>
<p>With a heart at the end, he sent it off. Sonic pumped a fist into the air and went for another late-night run. "WOOHOO!"</p>
<p>Alex grinned at Sonic's last text. The fact that he added a little heart emoji of his own at the end made her giggle. <em>Sonic, you're too cute,</em> she thought to herself before putting her phone aside and settling in for sleep.</p>
<p>It had been a crazy weekend. First her disaster date with Patrick, Sage's attempts to kidnap her, and then the spider bot and the Tornado blowing up, and now the press was on their case. But for the moment, right now, Alex felt that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay. And so, she snuggled beneath her comforter, hugging her Sonic plush and dreaming nothing but sweet dreams.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was 5:00 a.m. and the man formerly known as Charles Boddick found himself in the iron-fisted grip of insomnia. He'd been awake since 3:00 a.m. and none of the usual tricks were working. Early to bed, early to rise was one of his mottos, but this was ridiculous. No matter. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get an early start on the day. He had a busy morning ahead of him, after all.</p>
<p>After the previous night's defeat, Robotnik had done his best to compose himself. It had been a long time since he lost his cool in such a manner. It was to be expected, for it was thoroughly humiliating to be reduced to such a state. However, his mood had improved greatly when his Battle Drone returned with the fake Chaos Emerald that the insipid fox-boy had created. While it might not be a real emerald, it had power. And perhaps... it could retain <em>more</em> power. Robotnik was certain he could find a use for it. Thus, the night hadn't been a total loss.</p>
<p>"Perhaps," he yawned as he took a seat in his command chair in his personal office at the heart of his Robo Dome, "A new day will find me some new opportunities."</p>
<p>He turned on one of several large viewscreens and tuned it to the local news. And what he saw immediately caught his interest. Yes, he'd recognize that impertinent and bedeviling face anywhere. Alex Parker and her little boyfriend were on the news.</p>
<p>"Oh? And what's this now?"</p>
<p>It would seem Alexandra was beset and assailed on all sides by a slew of reporters questioning her about the incident on Friday. The news anchor relayed how the 'suspects' involved in the incident at The Veranda declined to answer too many questions.</p>
<p>"However," said the bombshell brunette as she shuffled her papers. "Alexandra <em>did</em> have <em>this</em> to say."</p>
<p>The video cut to a shot of Alex with Patrick by her side. And the girl's words blew Robotnik's mind. "We were beta testing those robots for a new startup tech company. We intern for them. You probably won't be seeing them again because they were damaged during our demonstration. And no, I can't tell you anything more about it because we both signed an NDA with the company. So, if you'll excuse us..."</p>
<p>"Could you at least give us the name of the company?"</p>
<p>"B-Boddick Technologies."</p>
<p>Robotnik didn't know why she said it, but suddenly, he was immensely glad she did. He froze the video on Alex's face and began to laugh, loud enough that it drew Sage and Stark to him.</p>
<p>"Master, is all well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Master. We thought we heard you laughing."</p>
<p>"Oh?" said Robotnik, swiveling his chair to face his androids. "And what reason don't I have to laugh? It's just that our precious little Miss Parker has granted us one <em>immense </em>opportunity to gain power."</p>
<p>Sage looked at the freeze-frame of Alex on the large screen. He was silent as he simply gazed at her image.</p>
<p>"I don't get it," said Stark.</p>
<p>Robotnik didn't have time to explain his idea to a simpleton like Stark. Instead, he strode out of his command room and took an elevator down to the cell block ward until he found the locked door to the lab where Edgar Roman was being forced to work on the REMgage. Sealed to Edgar Roman and all else, the door instantly slid aside at Robotnik's touch.</p>
<p>"Edgar! On your feet, old friend."</p>
<p>Edgar, who was looking rather ragged, having not shaved nor bathed since he was taken, scrambled from the chair in which he'd fallen asleep.</p>
<p>"W-What now?" he stammered. "I-I haven't finished yet. I don't know if I—"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Edgar."</p>
<p>Edgar flinched as Robotnik reached out a hand, only for it to fall amiably upon his shoulder.</p>
<p>"W-What's h-happening?"</p>
<p>A wide, wicked grin spread across Robotnik's face. "Edgar... How would you like to start making money again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I ever mention there will be the occasional use of "bad language" in this story? Well, better late than never. As in real life, bad words and profanity happen in this story. You've been belatedly warned. Enjoy! =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Alex and Patrick awoke bright and early. And for the third day in a row, Alex was making breakfast for him. It almost felt like they were already cohabitating, and they hadn't even had a proper date yet! Or a first kiss! Still, it was something Patrick found he couldn't complain about. Though he doubted she would continue to allow him to spend the night at her apartment. The previous night was under special circumstances, after all.</p>
<p>Patrick had a morning class, and Alex, who didn't have any classes until the afternoon, was going to pay her mother a very overdue visit. After ensuring the coast was clear of reporters, the two parted ways and had a fairly uneventful morning. It appeared the press had given up for now. But that didn't mean Patrick wasn't pestered endlessly by his classmates who had watched the news and seen the viral video.</p>
<p>He maintained the same fib Alex had told; the characters in question were remote-controlled animatronics. It was simply a beta test demonstration, and they had signed an NDA with Boddick Technologies, whom they were interning for, and therefore could legally say no more.</p>
<p>Alex, meanwhile, spent a pleasant morning with her mother – at least once she'd properly explained herself to a very worried Clara Parker, who had also seen the viral video and the news report. Thankfully, her mother seemed to buy her story, though advised her to be careful.</p>
<p>"I mean, really, honey... those drones looked like they were <em>really </em>shooting things."</p>
<p>Alex assured her they were not and that it was all special effects, though she wondered if <em>that </em>particular aspect of the incident might in itself have some major consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patrick was pleased when he finally got through his morning classes. Mostly, he was just happy to get away from his classmates who kept prying about what had happened on Friday. However, the texts that wouldn't stop came from his D&amp;D friend, Bosley.</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> So what's all this Boddick Technologies stuff?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> Why Sonic robots?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> How were they so realistic? That's some Disney level shit!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> What about that guy with the black coat? Was he a robot too? I heard the police actually shot him!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> Who was that girl with you? She's cute!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> So when were you going to tell me about this internship?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>B:</b>
  <em> Have you heard anything new about the Red Devil lately? He seems to have disappeared!</em>
</p>
<p>Patrick just about had enough. As he was getting out of his last class for the morning, he heard his phone go off yet again.</p>
<p>"Oh, for fuck's sake! I'm turning this damn thing off!" And he was about to, until he realized it was a call from Alex. Blushing, he quickly answered. "Alex! H-hey!" Her call was a welcome distraction from literally everything else that was going on.</p>
<p>"Hey," she said. "You got a break in your classes by any chance? Wanna grab lunch or something, maybe attempt to actually have a successful date? Doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. Casual is fine. Besides, I have afternoon classes anyway. So how about it?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah! Yeah, I'd love to! Uh... Maybe you choose the place this time. Every time I pick the place, everything goes to hell."</p>
<p>Alex laughed. "Ladies' choice today, huh? Okay. Well, there's this really good burger joint on the corner of 12th and Edgewood..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in the casual dining experience which was Burger's Burgers, a play-on name for the owner, whose last name was literally Burger.</p>
<p>"Have you ever eaten here?" Alex asked after placing her order. "I know the name is lame, but the burgers are <em>so </em>freakin' good."</p>
<p>"I've never eaten <em>in </em>here before, but Bosley swears by this place. He's GrubHubbed from here a bunch of times for our D&amp;D sessions."</p>
<p>They took a seat by the window overlooking the street that ran between campus and the strip mall. "I can't believe I ordered a double," said Alex, tearing open the wrapping and beginning to mow down on the burger. "I guess I'm stress-eating," she added with her mouth full.</p>
<p>"Yeah, wow. That's a lot of beef for a girl your size."</p>
<p>Alex arched an eyebrow. "Watch it," she warned teasingly. "I might start thinking you're sizeist." But she took the compliment as it was intended. "I've always been more on the slender size. I've got swimming to thank for that. I don't make it a habit mowing down double burgers, either. But in this case..." She took a huge bite in lieu of finishing her sentence. "Sorry... I guess I'm not exactly a classy date right now."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that," said Patrick, gazing appreciatively at her outfit, a pair of black leggings and a cowl-neck poncho sweater. "I mean, you're dressed super cutely."</p>
<p>Alex audibly swallowed the large bite she'd taken. "Heh, thanks," she said, averting her gaze and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Honestly, I was already sort of planning on asking you out to lunch today. I never intended it to be anything fancy, but I did want to look cute..." Then mumbling bashfully, "I guess."</p>
<p>Oh God, she was so adorable when she was embarrassed! Patrick felt like he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and...</p>
<p>He pushed the thought away. He couldn't just daydream about Alex while he was having lunch with her! He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat bashful himself. "Honestly, I like this. Simple is good."</p>
<p>"Yeah, see? No pressure. Just two friends hanging out. I mean, it can still be a date, of course. But no need to perform or try to impress me, you know?"</p>
<p>Patrick leaned in close, his tone low so only she could hear. "Yeah. I think once you've protected a girl from a killer spider robot, it's hard to get any more impressive than that."</p>
<p>Alex leaned forward as well. Their faces were so close as she murmured teasingly. "Well, now, look who's tooting his own horn."</p>
<p>As if on cue, a brief siren sounded, a single emphatic <em>whoop!</em> They glanced up to see a police cruiser had pulled up to the front of the building. Its blue and red lights gave a brief flash before the cop climbed out. He was middled-aged and balding with a pair of dark sunglasses which hid his eyes. And although he was smiling, there nonetheless seemed to be a 'Don't try me' vibe to his expression.</p>
<p>Alex paled. "Why do I get the unsettling feeling that he's here for us?"</p>
<p>"W-What?" stammered Patrick. "We haven't done anything wrong! Why should the police come after us?"</p>
<p>Alex gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, I don't know... maybe it has something to do with the fact that those drones open fired on a crowd of people, and the fact that the guy who kissed me and attempted to kidnap me was wielding a weapon and resisted arrest by disappearing into thin air."</p>
<p>Patrick groaned, not only at the shit they were going to have to try to explain, but at the reminder that that sleezy android had kissed Alex... before <em>he </em>ever had the opportunity! Life was continuing to prove that it was not fair.</p>
<p>The cop wasn't coming inside. Apparently, he was content to wait for them to finish. Alex shoved the rest of her burger into her mouth and chewed violently, her eyes on the detective.</p>
<p>Patrick lowered his head against the table. "Well... three for three, straight to hell. At least it's not Robotnik this time."</p>
<p>Alex balled up the foil from her burger and tossed it in the trash. "Come on," she said gloomily. "Let's get this over with. Just stick with what we've been saying, okay?" She led the way out the door, doing her best to look innocent and non-threatening.</p>
<p>"Damn it," muttered Patrick.</p>
<p>As they stepped outside, the policeman pushed himself away from the car and approached them. "Alexandra Parker? Patrick Miller? Good afternoon. I really hate to bother you kids..." He flashed them a badge. "Detective Elliot Knight with the North Lake Police Department. I was wondering if I could ask you both a few questions..."</p>
<p>Despite the detective's amiable demeanor, Alex was immediately on her guard. It was never quite as easy as 'ask you a few questions.'</p>
<p>"Are we under arrest?" she inquired, rather hoping the answer was no, almost afraid to know the answer, but wanting to get that out of the way right out of the gate. "Because if we are..." She trailed off.</p>
<p><em>Because if we are, I want to talk to a lawyer first, </em>is what she wanted to say, but when she realized that no lawyer could or <em>would</em> possibly take their case; a case with no information to share, incriminating or otherwise; a case where, in fact, the truth would only land them in the psych ward of some mental institution, she thought better of it.</p>
<p>"We didn't do anything wrong," she finally stated, repeating Patrick's rather weak protest from just moments ago.</p>
<p>Detective Knight arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that you're under arrest. I <em>would </em>however, like to say that it would go a long way to prove to me that you've done nothing wrong if you came back to the station with me so we can have a chat about Friday evening."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick were helpless to refuse his request, and he very well knew it. So why bother saying it? Alex exchanged a glance with Patrick, before returning her gaze to Detective Knight.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously we're not going to say no," she said.</p>
<p>"You're a smart girl. <em>Very</em> smart apparently." The detective's eyes swept over Patrick. "What about you, champ? Not gonna give me a hard time, are you?"</p>
<p>Patrick hated that kind of talk. That sort of macho-guy-bonding-with-boy-younger-than-them. Champ, Sport, Slugger... Oh, Patrick already knew that this guy was going to rub him the wrong way. Nevertheless, he shook his head.</p>
<p>"No sir," was all he said.</p>
<p>"Good. Makes my job easier." Detective Knight opened the door to the back seat of the car, welcoming them to the uncomfortable backseat reserved for arrestees.</p>
<p>"If you'd please..."</p>
<p>Patrick exchanged a glance with Alex. At this moment, he almost wished it <em>was </em>Robotnik that was ruining their date. This, somehow, was more humiliating.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>What followed was several hours' worth of grueling interrogation. Alex and Patrick were taken down to the station and placed in separate rooms, each with a single table with one chair on either side, and a one-way mirror. At the very least, thought Alex, they hadn't put them in a jail cell. Detective Knight took turns questioning them both.</p>
<p>Alex answered much the same as she'd answered the press the previous day; the characters in question were robots, basically advanced remote-controlled animatronics with a high degree of AI autonomy. It was all just a beta test demonstration. The robots in question had been damaged during said demonstration and taken back to the lab. The lab? Well, that was Boddick Technologies, the company they were interning for. She hoped Patrick was sticking to the same story. If either one of them faltered, they'd be caught in a lie.</p>
<p>Detective Knight seemed particularly interested in the drones that open fired on The Veranda that night, and the man who had escaped arrest. "You seemed to know him, Miss Parker. If the way he greeted you was any indication, you knew each other <em>very </em>well."</p>
<p>"It was all just a part of the demonstration," was her firm, broken-record response every time. "No one was intended to get hurt. Patrick and I had no control over the drones or that android."</p>
<p>Detective Knight's eyebrows raised high on his head. "<em>Android?</em> Tell me about the android, Miss Parker."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I've signed an NDA with Boddick Technologies. I can't legally tell you any more than I've already told you."</p>
<p>"Well, what can you tell me about Boddick Technologies?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I can't tell you any more than that. I've signed an NDA."</p>
<p>Realizing that he wasn't going to get much more than that from her, Detective Knight left Alex alone once more, presumably off to question Patrick further. Perhaps he thought he could squeeze a little more out of the boy. Alex hoped her nervous friend was holding up okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patrick's side of the story was very much like Alex's in every way. However, he pulled a bit of a sly maneuver against Detective Knight. Being a programmer as well as a lifetime Star Trek fan, he decided to toy with the Detective, having a good feeling that Knight wouldn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me <em>anything </em>at all about these robots... or androids... or whatever they are?"</p>
<p>Patrick hesitated, feigning a nervous shifting of the eyes before he leaned towards the detective, speaking in a low, conspiring tone, prompting Detective Knight do the same.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't tell you this, what with the NDA and all, but they operate on an internal positronic net with a maximum storage capacity of 100,000 Terabytes with a total linear computational speed rated at sixty trillion operations per second."</p>
<p>Detective Knight stared at Patrick in consternation. "And... that's good...?"</p>
<p>"That's <em>very </em>good. But you didn't hear that from me."</p>
<p>Detective Knight was starting to get a headache as Patrick continued to feed him more specs belonging to Lieutenant Commander Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Knight didn't understand a bit of what Patrick was telling him, but it was clear that he was getting nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sat in the chair with her arms crossed on the table in front of her. She kept her face buried in her arms, occasionally glancing up at the clock to watch the minutes tick by. This was hell. Pure, unadulterated hell. And the worst thing was, no matter what they told the detective, there was no one to back up their statements. They could either tell the truth and be deemed liars or crazy, or they could continue down the path they were on and be held indefinitely for telling the detective what essentially amounted to nothing. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p>
<p>When the door to her holding room opened, Alex glanced up from her arms. Detective Knight escorted Patrick inside, motioning the boy to take a seat beside her.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Detective Knight said, "You two hold tight. We have some, uh... things... to..." He shook his head. "I'll be right back." The door closed behind him and Patrick and Alex were left alone in the room.</p>
<p>Between the detective's unsettled countenance, his stumbling over his words, and the smug look on Patrick's face, Alex could only deduce that Patrick had somehow gotten the better of him. Once the detective was gone, Alex gave Patrick an inquisitive look.</p>
<p>There was a chance they could be heard in this room. There was, after all, one of those mirrors that was a one-way window where observers could look in, but those within couldn't look out. So, Alex leaned in close and whispered to him.</p>
<p>"What are <em>you</em> so smug about? What did you say to him?"</p>
<p>Grinning, Patrick whispered in her ear. "He wouldn't stop grilling me about the 'Sonic robots.' So, I dropped some Star Trek technobabble on him that sounded believable enough. I think I broke his brain." He couldn't help but snicker just a bit, pleased with his deception.</p>
<p>Alex groaned. "I think you're breaking <em>my </em>brain. I hope I won't be expected to repeat any of that." But despite her words, she was smiling. "Cool move, Pat."</p>
<p>They weren't left alone much longer before the door opened and Detective Knight beckoned to them. "Looks like you kids are in luck. Your story checks out. Someone came in to vouch for you and bail you out. Let's go." He jerked his thumb out the door.</p>
<p>For someone who said their story checked out, the detective was looking more irritated than ever. Alex exchanged a look with Patrick. Her look said it all. <em>Who the hell vouched for us?</em></p>
<p>"Come on, come on. Let's go. I've got paperwork to fill out."</p>
<p>They rose obediently and followed the detective out the door and to the front desk. Patrick leaned close to Alex, and asked the question they were both thinking.</p>
<p>"But... who...?"</p>
<p>He trailed off as his eyes fell upon the answer. Standing at the front desk was a tall, corpulent man with a bushy auburn mustache, a bald head, and dark sunglasses. He may not be wearing his signature outfit – instead, it was a black suit and long jacket with red inner lining – but this man's identity was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Robotnik!</p>
<p><em>He'd </em>bailed them out!?</p>
<p>Alex froze in her tracks and grabbed Patrick's hand so tightly it almost hurt. Her face had gone pale and she was visibly trembling. "No..." she whispered so only Patrick could hear, though her wide eyes remained on Robotnik and Robotnik alone. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Oh... shit..." murmured Patrick.</p>
<p>"Here they are, Mr. Boddick," said Detective Knight.</p>
<p>"<em>Doctor </em>Boddick, actually. Doctor <em>Charles</em> Boddick."</p>
<p>"Right. Dr. Boddick. Well, I'll just have you sign a few forms and you and your interns can be on your way."</p>
<p>"But of course," said Robotnik with a smile. "These youngsters, they're very bright. But perhaps sometimes a bit overzealous with their work. I <em>did </em>tell them not to run a public demonstration on their own." He finished signing the papers and turned to face Alex and Patrick.</p>
<p>Alex visibly cringed. And yet, he gave them both an expression that Alex wouldn't have believed him capable of, especially after that night in the cave. He offered them a friendly smile.</p>
<p>"Alexandra. Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick swallowed hard. <em>Oh God... he knows my name</em>.</p>
<p>"Let's be off, shall we?"</p>
<p>"I apologize for all the trouble, Doctor," said Detective Knight. "Next time, see that they have a permit to run a public demonstration."</p>
<p>Robotnik glanced back at the detective with a saccharine smile. "Oh, but of course." His gaze returned to Alex and Patrick once more as, with a simple jerk of his head, he beckoned them to follow him.</p>
<p>Patrick could feel Alex trembling. The vibration ran through their joined hands and up his arm. The poor girl was petrified. And yet, at Robotnik's beckoning, she was the first to step forward and follow. At first, Patrick found her obedience unnerving. Was she so meek and helpless and frightened that she was prepared to do anything Robotnik said?</p>
<p>Patrick wasn't so sure he liked that this man – whoever he may call himself – had that kind of power over the young woman. But what else were they supposed to do? Just stay where they were? Just stand in the police station and tell Detective Knight who Dr. Boddick really was? There was no way that wouldn't turn out extremely poorly. They had no choice but to follow him.</p>
<p>As they stepped outside the station, Alex seemed to regain a bit of her former boldness. "What are you up to, <em>Charles?</em>" she asked in a tone that, to Patrick, seemed rather risky. "If I didn't know any better, I'd thank you." She paused, meeting Robotnik's dark, mysterious gaze with her own. "I know better," she said simply.</p>
<p>Patrick winced. "A-Alex..."</p>
<p>Robotnik glanced over his shoulder, and Alex could see his red eye glaring at her via his peripherals. "Not here. Get in the car." It was then Alex noticed the familiar black sedan waiting at the curb.</p>
<p>"Hell no," she replied, backing away.</p>
<p>"Oh?" he said, arching a single hairless eyebrow. "Perhaps you'd like to reconsider."</p>
<p>The door on the other side opened and the whole vehicle rocked as Stark, the walking tank of an android, stepped out. Patrick remembered him from the day Alex ran away from the coffee shop.</p>
<p>"S-Shit..."</p>
<p>"You see," said Robotnik with a sinister smile. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Do they Stark?"</p>
<p>In lieu of a reply, Stark simply grinned maliciously at them and cracked his knuckles threateningly.</p>
<p>Patrick felt his stomach drop, as though a void had opened up in the pit of his gut. Nothing about this was a good idea. But with the big, burly goon grinning at them, there was nothing they could do.</p>
<p>Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat and she exchanged a glance with Patrick. "I'm sorry," she said softly.</p>
<p>"I-It's not your fault. Let's just do what he says. Probably the best choice."</p>
<p>Releasing his hand, Alex resignedly climbed inside the door as Robotnik held it open for them. Reluctantly, Patrick followed suit. Robotnik and Stark were the last to get in.</p>
<p>Alex had thought, or rather hoped, she'd never have to see the inside of this luxury sedan again. And yet here she was once more. There was a part of her that dared to hope perhaps they'd just sit there and 'talk' or whatever it was Robotnik wanted. But no such luck. At Robotnik's command to the Driver Mecha, the car began to roll away from the curb. Alex glanced anxiously out the window. Was she seriously being kidnapped <em>again?</em></p>
<p>Robotnik steepled his fingers in front of his face, still wearing that phony smile. "Now then... let's talk."</p>
<p>Alex gazed across at him, noticing that this time only Stark accompanied him. She almost asked if Sage was okay. After all, the last time she'd seen him, he'd been damaged. But on second thought, she wondered why she should even care. Alex crossed her arms petulantly.</p>
<p>"Talk about what? Why you bailed us out or what you intend to do with me? Because the latter is old news, and if you're attempting to strike a deal with me like before, my answer remains the same." This girl certainly vacillated between terror and anger. Her bravery was admirable, but such snarkiness seemed risky.</p>
<p>Robotnik let out an amused chuckle. It would seem he found her defiance comical, at least at the moment. It was a far cry from how he appeared the previous night.</p>
<p>"Well, if that's a pointless topic, then follow the one that's more prevalent."</p>
<p>Patrick mustered up the gumption to speak. "W-Why?" he asked. "Why did you bail us out?"</p>
<p>Robotnik arched an eyebrow. "Ah, a smart boy. Doesn't waste time with pointless conversational meanderings. I like that."</p>
<p>Alex interpreted that as a none-too-subtle jab at her. She clenched her teeth, but hid it behind a thin-lipped grimace.</p>
<p>"Allow me to explain something first. As you know, Miss Parker, I intend to have you in my possession. The power inside of you is something that I want to make use of. But as you stated... that's old news."</p>
<p>Alex's heart pounded a fearful Morse code against her ribs and she resisted the temptation to grasp the shard of Master Emerald that hung beneath her sweater.</p>
<p>"Beyond that, if the two of you had stayed in police custody for much longer, I fear that one of you would inevitably had let something slip, which would no doubt result in your official arrest, and then... Well, you'd be no good to me, out of my reach in a county jail cell, now would you?"</p>
<p>Patrick clenched his hands into fists as Robotnik spoke in such a blasé manner of his sinister desires regarding Alex. He felt his breathing becoming shallow. He really hoped he wasn't about to have an asthma attack in Robotnik's car of all places. But he supposed if there was anywhere that felt appropriate to freak out...</p>
<p>"Is that it?" asked Alex tremulously. "Your alleged altruism is actually driven by a selfish desire? No one's surprised. So why bother talking about it, then?"</p>
<p>Patrick gaped at Alex in surprise. How could she have cajones to be so verbal against this madman?</p>
<p>"Go ahead. Take me prisoner. But leave Patrick out of it."</p>
<p>"A-Alex! No!"</p>
<p>Alex offered him an apologetic look. <em>Tails knows where Robotnik's base is. So this time, Sonic will definitely rescue me</em>. She wished she could communicate that to him, that it would be okay. But she knew that would do nothing to calm his nerves. And it would only give Robotnik an opportunity to mock her and go on a hate-filled diatribe that she certainly didn't feel like listening to right now.</p>
<p>"Aren't they precious, Stark?" said Robotnik with an amused little laugh.</p>
<p>Stark sneered. "Yeah... adorable."</p>
<p>"While I fully intend to take you back to my domicile, Miss Parker, I'm afraid I'm <em>much </em>too busy to do that today," he said casually.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't understand. Wasn't Alex like some kind of energy source that Robotnik desperately wanted? Didn't he <em>want</em> the Chaos Energy that was radiating inside of her? And yet, he was saying that he didn't have <em>time</em>. He supposed he ought to be relieved, but where was the logic in that? It only gave him a greater sense of foreboding.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're playing at," said Alex, her hands balling into fists at her sides, if only to keep from trembling. "But if that's the case, drop us off at the next corner. I'd hate to keep you from your evil errands."</p>
<p>Robotnik's lips spread into a grin that made Patrick's skin crawl. "All in due time. Before we 'drop you off,' there's one thing I want to do first..."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick collectively held their breath.</p>
<p>What could it be? What was Robotnik about to do to them?</p>
<p>"I wanted... to thank you."</p>
<p>Patrick gaped at him. "W-wait... What?"</p>
<p>Alex exchanged a nervous glance with Patrick, before looking at Robotnik once more. "Dare I ask what for?" she ventured, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer. If she'd done anything worthy of Robotnik's gratitude, it couldn't be good.</p>
<p>Robotnik seemed to be enjoying himself, for the smile never once left his face. "Well, I happened to catch your little appearance on the local news. It seemed to me like the two of you were being rather pestered by the media. To the point where you'd say just about <em>anything </em>to get them off of your back. Even to the point of telling them that you work for a company called... Boddick Technologies?" He arched an eyebrow and his grin grew wider still, something which made Patrick all the more uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"So that's precisely what I want to thank you for. Since you decided, somewhat rashly, to do a little name-dropping, you've opened up quite the exciting opportunity for me. I've had to alter all of my plans and completely change course, but it was all for the better! And I have you to thank for that, my dear."</p>
<p>"In exactly what way?" asked Alex, feeling the blood drain from her face. She feared the answer, but was nevertheless compelled to ask.</p>
<p>Robotnik lifted a finger and wagged it at her. Alex felt like she might vomit. There was something almost sacrilegious about it. As though it was a conscious attempt to mock her hero with his classic trademark gesture.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah! That little tidbit of information is simply going to have to wait. If you <em>really </em>want some insight into what I'm planning, then you'll do well to watch the six o'clock news tonight."</p>
<p>Patrick was very confused now. "The news? You mean, you're going to be <em>on </em>the news? But... you're... I mean... You're <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Robotnik smirked. "So says you, Mr. Miller. But that's not necessarily how everyone <em>else</em> will see it."</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex gazed at Robotnik with a mix of horror and confusion. Then, she was angry once more. She hated these games he was playing with her, and she wasn't interested in being his unwitting audience any longer.</p>
<p>"Seeing as you have nothing to tell us, I'd appreciate it if you dropped us off now," she said through clenched teeth. And then, if only because she feared his wrath, she added, "Please."</p>
<p>Patrick glanced between Robotnik and Alex, wondering just how the evil doctor was going to take that. Robotnik gazed silently at the both of them. Stark said nothing, just kept his arms crossed the entire time.</p>
<p>"Driver," said Robotnik finally, "Are we at the campus?"</p>
<p>"We have arrived at... Scottstown University campus. Shall we stop, sir?"</p>
<p>Robotnik gave the order and the car pulled to a stop at last</p>
<p>"You're both free to go," he told them. "And remember, watch the news tonight. You'll be interested in what you'll hear. I promise."</p>
<p>Patrick opened the door, eager to escape this hellish carpool. But Alex could rarely let anything go without having the last word.</p>
<p>"Interested? The word 'vomitous' comes to mind," she muttered as Patrick stepped out.</p>
<p>She slid over to follow Patrick, but before she could climb out of the car, Robotnik pressed a small remote button on the back of his glove. The door slammed shut and locked, trapping her in. Patrick spun towards the door in alarm.</p>
<p>"H-HEY!!" He tugged on the handle, but to no avail. "OPEN UP!! LET HER OUT!!"</p>
<p>The car, however, must've had some kind of sound proofing, for Patrick's cries were significantly muffled from the inside. Even his fist pounding on the door was relegated to soft thumps. His cries and protests went ignored by all in the car.</p>
<p>Robotnik's hand shot forward and he seized Alex by the wrist. His tinted glasses slid to the edge of his nose as he glared at her with those horrible eyes. How those eyes terrified her! And yet, Alex couldn't seem to look away.</p>
<p>"Listen well, Miss Parker. Keep being as defiant you'd like..." His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced.</p>
<p>"L-Let go! You're hurting me!"</p>
<p>But Robotnik ignored her, and Stark merely sat beside him, grinning maliciously at the actions of his master. "It'll do you no good to mock me and not take me seriously. None of it will matter because, in the end, when the time is right, you'll be giving yourself up to me completely of your own volition."</p>
<p>Alex wanted to reply, <em>In your dreams, Eggman, </em>but she couldn't muster up the strength to speak over the racing of her heart and the large lump in her throat as she gazed back at him with wide, frightened eyes. What did that even mean? What was he suggesting? She wanted to ask, but she was afraid to do so. And besides, she doubted he'd tell her.</p>
<p>"Please," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears. Whatever the rest of her plea, it was drowned out, instead, by a whimper.</p>
<p>The thumping outside the car continued, accompanied by Patrick's muffled shouts. Maintaining his grip on Alex, Robotnik shot a glance at Stark.</p>
<p>"Get the boy off of my car."</p>
<p>"Gladly." Stark flipped down a panel built into the side of his door and pressed a button on a digital display within. Suddenly, the vehicle began to hum and, with a crackling flash, emitted a vicious jolt of electricity.</p>
<p>"PATRICK!" Alex cried as she watched him get launched off his feet and sent tumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>Stark's wicked guffaw echoed her cry. "HAHAHA! Bet the little punk wasn't expecting that!"</p>
<p>Alex glared at Stark. "You bastard!"</p>
<p>Throughout the whole thing, Robotnik's eyes never left Alex. It was obviously that Patrick Miller didn't matter to him. With one last glare, he released Alex's wrist and the door popped open.</p>
<p>"See you soon, Miss Parker."</p>
<p>Alex hurried from the car and knelt by Patrick's side. He was on his back on the ground, his arms splayed out. "P-Patrick? Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand against his cheek.</p>
<p>At first, outside of some groaning, he was unresponsive to Alex's cries. But at the very least, he was alive. However, his right hand, which had been gripping the door handle when the charge knocked him back, was a touch worse for wear. His fingers and palm were singed from the shock.</p>
<p>Behind her, the car door slammed and, with a screech of tires, the sedan pulled away from the curb. In the heat of the moment, Alex seized a small rock from the ground and launched it towards the retreating car.</p>
<p>"SCREW YOU!" she shouted helplessly after it. But the rock never quite reached its target. Perhaps it was for the best. If she wasn't careful, such outbursts could get her into trouble.</p>
<p>She turned once more to Patrick who was finally beginning to sit up, and threw her arms around him, sobbing into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm so sorry I dragged you into all this!"</p>
<p>"A-Alex? A-Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Was he for real? His just got zapped by the exterior of a car and rendered unconscious, and now he was asking <em>her </em>if <em>she </em>was okay?</p>
<p>Alex held him at arms' length, her hands on his shoulders to steady him. She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "N-No, Patrick. <em>Nothing</em> is okay right now."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When she opened them again, her expression was troubled but resolute.</p>
<p>"I have to see Sonic," she said. "But first, let's get that hand taken care of. Come on." She helped Patrick to his feet and, with an arm around him, walked him across campus to her apartment.</p>
<p>Though she was angry, she knew she should count her lucky stars that Robotnik was allegedly too busy to kidnap her today. But what did that even mean?</p>
<p>Despite his threats that he <em>would, </em>in fact, take her to his 'domicile' sooner or later, he'd have to find her first. With the Master Emerald shard around her neck, it was going to be a lot more difficult to track her. Alex at least took comfort in that.</p>
<p><em>But one thing at a time,</em> she told herself as she helped Patrick into her apartment. <em>One thing at a time.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As afternoon wore into evening, Patrick's Lexus pulled up to the front gates of the Miller residence. Alex drove them, as Patrick was in no shape to drive, due to the condition of his hand. They had managed to find some expired ointment in Alex's apartment, as well as an ACE bandage. It wasn't optimal, but it would have to suffice for the short-term. Alex would never admit it, for the circumstances under which she was doing it were rather unfortunate ones, but she was more than a little stoked to be driving such an expensive car.</p>
<p>Patrick flexed his fingers, inspecting the singed skin that peeked out from the bandage. "Ya know, when someone asks me, 'Patrick, what happened to your hand?' I don't think they are going to believe I got electrocuted by a mad doctor's car door."</p>
<p>"Just tell them you were climbing an electric fence to escape some raptors."</p>
<p>"Right," said Patrick, "Because that's way more believable."</p>
<p>"I find that when someone asks you a question and you reply with an unabashedly outlandish answer, it's a good way of politely informing them that it's none of their damn business."</p>
<p>"Hm. Interesting point. I might have to try that. Hell, maybe I <em>will</em> tell them what happened. After all, that <em>was</em> pretty outlandish." He gave Alex a weak smile. "Hell of a day so far, huh?"</p>
<p>Alex gave him a pitying smile in return. "At least it's over now," she said as she parked the car off the main house. She and Patrick walked side by side across the expansive back lawn towards the pool house. They were just passing the mini hedge garden when the ground shifted beneath their feet and they were hauled into the air.</p>
<p>"AHHHH!"</p>
<p>"WHOAAAAHH!!"</p>
<p>They were trapped in a hanging net, suspended from a tree.</p>
<p>"H-Hey!" said Patrick. "What the hell <em>is </em>this?"</p>
<p>But Alex already had a pretty good idea. "Damn it, Knuckles!"</p>
<p>At the sound of her shout, the red devil himself appeared. "Alright, intruders! State your business here! If you were sent by Robotnik, I'll..." The net turned slowly in such a way that Patrick came face to face with Knuckles.</p>
<p>"We're not intruders, Knuckles! It's us!"</p>
<p>"Oh!" said Knuckles. "It's <em>you</em> guys. What are you doing here? I thought you had school."</p>
<p>"Knuckles..." growled Alex, struggling within the net. Her arm was at an awkward position, and Patrick's foot was pressed against her stomach. "If you don't let us <em>down,</em> I'm gonna <em>school</em> you in proper manners! Get us out of here!"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Knuckles huffed. "I'll get you out of there. Jeez... a perfectly good trap gone to waste."</p>
<p>"KNUCKLES!" shouted Patrick, losing his patience.</p>
<p>"OKAY! Hold on!" The echidna launched himself up into the tree to where the net was attached. "Brace yourselves!"</p>
<p>"Wait," said Patrick. "Brace ourselves?"</p>
<p>"Knuckles, no!" cried Alex, but it was too late. With a swipe of his sharp namesake, the rope was cut and they fell to the ground with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>"Ngh! G-God damn it!" said Alex, sitting up and glaring at Knuckles. "You are <em>so </em>gonna get it— ack!" She tripped and fell, her legs still tangled in the net. "Ngh... Knuckles, you're grounded!" she said, as she tried to disentangle her legs.</p>
<p>Knuckles glanced over his shoulder. "Uh, you know... I oughta check my other traps. Make sure that no one who shouldn't be in them has accidentally stumbled into them."</p>
<p>"Knuckles!" demanded Patrick, trying his damnedest to extract himself from the net. "How many traps have you built around my parents' house??"</p>
<p>"I think I hear one of my traps being tripped! Better go check that! Nice to see you guys again." With that, the echidna took off, with Patrick yelling after him.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Knuckles! Take those traps down!!"</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick had just finished untangling themselves when the wup, wup sound of something like helicopter blades came from above. Tails descended to the ground in front of them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Alex! Patrick! I thought I heard yelling. Is everything all right?"</p>
<p>Alex struggled to her feet, helping Patrick to his. "Oh, sure. Just peachy, except we got caught in one of Knuckles' traps," she said.</p>
<p>"Oh," said Tails with a sigh. "One of <em>those</em>."</p>
<p>"Can't you ask him not to do that, Tails? I mean, he's going a little overboard, don't you think? You're pretty sensible. Maybe you could talk to him."</p>
<p>But Tails merely gave a noncommittal, "Hmm," and became strangely interested in a passing butterfly.</p>
<p>Alex exchanged a glance with Patrick and sighed. "Well, could you at least find Sonic for us? I need to speak with him."</p>
<p>Tails snapped to attention. "Sure! No problem! Leave it to me!" And with that, he took off through the trees.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes and wearing the ghost of a smirk, Alex took Patrick gently by the arm and steered him towards the pool house. "Come on, let's look at that hand again. Maybe your parents have something better, you think? I mean, your mom<em> is</em> a doctor after all, right?"</p>
<p>At first, Alex thought they might have to go to the main house, but they managed to find a First Aid kit in the medicine cabinet in the pool house bathroom. She and Patrick sat on the couch as Alex unwrapped his bandage and took another look at his hand. She hissed through her teeth.</p>
<p>"That <em>does</em> look like it hurts," she said as she gently applied burn ointment to his hand.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, it really does. Even for a low power shock, it really stung."</p>
<p>Alex was quiet for a while, as she lathered his hand with the ointment. "I'm sorry I got you dragged into this mess, Patrick," she said softly, her fingers gently tracing and massaging across his hand. Her touch was as light as a feather.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I think the day I ran after those androids that were chasing you, I put <em>myself </em>in this mess," he replied, stumbling to find the words. Her ministrations to his hand felt so nice, it was distracting. "My life hasn't been the same since. All because... I didn't want to see you get hurt."</p>
<p>Alex chewed her lip as her eyes brimmed with guilty tears. Patrick was so noble. So kindhearted. He had just wanted to help her, but in so doing, he'd gotten himself into a world of trouble</p>
<p>Patrick reached forward with his other hand and placed his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "I <em>still </em>don't want to see you get hurt," he said softly.</p>
<p>Alex drew in a breath, her eyes positively shimmering. "Patrick..." she said softly.</p>
<p>That tender expression, the way she began to lean towards him... And she was closing her eyes! Patrick may not have been lucky in love in the past, but he knew an incoming kiss when he saw one. He recognized that tilt of her head, the slight parting of those soft, lovely lips... Finally, <em>this </em>was the moment!</p>
<p>Patrick's fingers trailed across her jaw, then curled into her hair. They could feel one another's breath on their faces as they drew ever closer to one another. Alex's heart was pounding. Patrick... Sweet, kindhearted Patrick. Just a regular boy, and yet so noble. She'd liked him for a while now, but only recently was she coming to realize just how badly she wanted him.</p>
<p>She needed this, needed <em>him</em>. With everything that had happened as of late, she needed something simple. Something sweet. Something normal. That rite of passage; that average and yet wonderful experience of college life, of girl meets boy, of budding romance, the feeling that all was right with the world.</p>
<p>Tilting his head, Patrick's lips were almost upon hers. And then...</p>
<p>"Yo Alex! Patrick! You in here!?" Alex's eyes snapped open and Patrick launched himself back from her as Sonic entered the pool house. "Hey, guys! Tails said you needed to see me! If it's about Knuckles and his traps, you can forget it."</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex's wide eyes remained on Patrick, her shoulders rising and falling with each heavy breath. But slowly, she turned her gaze to her blue spikey hero, and Patrick was, for the moment, forgotten. Suddenly, Alex was a little girl again; Mr. Parker's little girl, throwing her arms around her childhood hero, the only one who could keep her safe from the monsters under her bed when the nightlight burned out.</p>
<p>Her embrace was tight and longing. Sonic could feel her trembling. Something had happened. Again. Patrick averted his gaze as Sonic wrapped his arms around Alex and held her tightly.</p>
<p>"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here now."</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head in disbelief. <em>No way! She was... We were gonna... Why? Why the hell did I pull away when SONIC came in? I should've just...</em> He slumped down in his seat. There it went. His one chance and now it was long gone.</p>
<p>Sonic held Alex a moment longer, then gently pushed her to arms' length, but still maintained a protective grip on her shoulders. His green eyes studied her in earnest.</p>
<p>"Tell me what happened."</p>
<p>Though tears, Alex spilled the beans, recounting for him and Tails and Knuckles, who had entered behind him, all that had transpired that day, from the moment they were taken into police custody and questioned to Robotnik bailing them out and driving them back to campus. She ended her tale with what had occurred in private between she and Robotnik after Patrick had been locked out of the vehicle, of the villain's further threats and his ominous suggestion that they watch the six o'clock news.</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot irritably. "Damn him. He never stops. Every single moment, he's cooking up another one of his damn schemes!" He looked at Tails. "You and Alex were at Robotnik's base! Where is it? I say, we rush in there and tear the place down! Let's not give him any chance to do <em>anything</em>!"</p>
<p>"W-Wait!" exclaimed Alex. "That's really not a good—"</p>
<p>"Now you're speaking my language, hedgehog," said Knuckles with a toothy grin as he pounded a fist into his palm.</p>
<p>Tails alone kept his head. "The trouble is," he said, "Robotnik's base is not only cloaked so as to be practically invisible, it's in the middle of the lake." He gave Sonic a knowing look. "And without the Tornado, the only way to travel would be by boat."</p>
<p>"And we <em>can't</em> very well rent a boat and go out there," said Alex. "Not with you three along for the ride. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember? Patrick and I got in enough trouble today. We only barely managed to convince the police that we were innocent and didn't do anything wrong. And even then, I'm not sure how much of that was us... or Robotnik." She sighed and leaned back against the coach. "Guess he was good for <em>something</em> at least."</p>
<p>Tails placed a fist beneath his chin and nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed. And we still don't know what this 'plan' of his is."</p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling it has something to do with what happened Friday night, seeing as he corroborated our false story with the police," said Alex. "He said something about watching the news tonight. Much as it nauseates me, maybe we should do what he suggested."</p>
<p>"You mean we're just gonna sit around and wait for the news to come on so we can see what Robotnik is up to?" demanded Sonic.</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged somewhat defeatedly. "That's really all we've got right now, Sonic. There's just no other way we can take action against Robotnik."</p>
<p>Sonic looked around at all his friends. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, even if Knuckles looked a little disappointed. Sonic let out a groan of frustration. "Ugh... Fine. I guess we just sit around and wait to watch The Eggman Show." He hopped onto the couch and crossed his arms, looking quite annoyed.</p>
<p>Alex gave Sonic a sympathetic smile, then nodded at Patrick to turn on the TV.</p>
<p>"Well," said Patrick, drawing a deep breath. "Here it goes."</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>The words, <em>North Lake News Now at 6</em>, appeared within a yellow banner at the top of the screen as the news anchor read his report.</p>
<p>"Folks in North Lake and Scottstown are going wild ever since Friday's viral video hit the web, showing two college students in the midst of controlling what have been confirmed to be remote controlled animatronic A.I. robot hybrids designed to look like the heroic triad from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise."</p>
<p>A brief clip of the viral video was shown.</p>
<p>"Since this video was taken, reporters and investigative journalists have been on the tail, or <em>Tails... </em>Heh heh. Pardon the joke..."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick groaned.</p>
<p>"...of two Scottstown University students, Alexandra Parker and Patrick Miller. When approached, this was what they had to say."</p>
<p>A clip from Sunday played, showing a slew of reporters converging upon Alex and Patrick in the campus parking lot.</p>
<p>"What can you tell us about the robots?"</p>
<p>"Were the two of you really having a lover's quarrel or was that all a part of your act?"</p>
<p>"Why Sonic the Hedgehog characters, specifically?"</p>
<p>"You seemed to be controlling the robots with your phones. What type of phones do you have?"</p>
<p>"Is there an app for that?"</p>
<p>"Did you engineer those robots by yourselves? Will we be seeing them again any time soon?"</p>
<p>"What about the drones that open fired on the civilians at The Veranda? Was that a part of the demonstration? What purpose did that serve? Did you intend to place people in danger?"</p>
<p>"Let us through!" shouted Alex. "Please!"</p>
<p>"Could you at least answer our questions?"</p>
<p>"I'll answer just one, and only if you let us through," said Alex.</p>
<p>The reporters leaned forward, their mics all inches from Alex's face.</p>
<p>"We were beta testing those robots for a new startup tech company. We intern for them. You probably won't be seeing them again because they were damaged during our demonstration. And no, I can't tell you anything more about it because we both signed an NDA with the company. So if you'll excuse us..."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick attempted to push their way through the news crew, but the reporters were hot on their trail. One reporter barred their way, holding out his microphone as he asked, "Could you at least give us the name of the company?"</p>
<p>And Alex, looking panicked, responded with thefirst thing that came to her head. "B-Boddick Technologies. Now move!"</p>
<p>On the couch in the pool house, Alex paled. She was starting to see how what she said might have created a potential problem, quite possibly a big one. But just how big, she was about to find out.</p>
<p>"There you have it," said the news anchor. "Boddick Technologies, an up-and-coming, unheard of until now, technology company. That's where the answers lie. And it was our very own, Miranda Seawick, who had the opportunity to interview the CEO of Boddick Technologies here on North Lake's six o'clock news."</p>
<p>And so, the video cut to an attractive 30-something blonde woman in a tight red dress, sitting on a white leather arm chair beside two very recognizable figures.</p>
<p>"Good evening, everyone. I'm Miranda Seawick and tonight I'm with founder and CEO, Dr. Charles Boddick of Boddick Technologies and his partner, Edgar Roman, formerly of Centurion Technologies."</p>
<p>"Hey!" said Patrick. "What's Edgar Roman doing there? I thought Robotnik had him captured or something!" Patrick wasn't alone in his shock. At the appearance of Edgar Roman, Alex had gone terribly pale.</p>
<p>"He did," she said.</p>
<p>Miranda Seawick turned away from the camera to face her guests. "Gentlemen, so glad you could speak with me this evening. Tell me, Dr. Boddick, just what can you tell us about the demonstration which took place at The Veranda in Scottstown this past Friday night?"</p>
<p>Robotnik smiled at her, and to his credit, it seemed like a genuine smile. "First, I'd like to thank you for having us on tonight, Miranda. What happened at The Veranda on Friday night was merely a public, albeit somewhat unauthorized, demonstration put on by Miss Parker and Mr. Miller, both of whom are bright, intelligent youngsters interning for me."</p>
<p>Alex wanted to gag.</p>
<p>"What the public saw were highly experimental and highly advanced AI automations that were, in fact, being controlled by Miss Parker and Mr. Miller."</p>
<p>Miranda Seawick nodded, still smiling that Barbie doll smile. "Fascinating," she said. "Simply fascinating. Now, I understand that Alexandra Parker is also the young woman who was involved in a rather unfortunate mishap with Mr. Roman's REMgage virtual reality gaming machine at Starlight Convention Center a couple weeks ago. Yet now she's interning for you and your partner. I find that interesting. How exactly did that work out, Dr. Boddick? And Mr. Roman, perhaps you'd like to say something in regards to the young lady in question, and furthermore, the biggest mystery on everyone's minds... Just what exactly happened at Centurion Technologies two weeks ago when you mysteriously vanished? And what brought the two of you together in this arena?"</p>
<p>These were all very good questions, and ones that Patrick himself very much wanted to hear the answers to. Alex leaned forward in her seat. She was almost convinced Robotnik and Edgar were about to be caught in a lie, but apparently the two had already worked out their own web of lies ahead of time, and they spun them quite eloquently.</p>
<p>"Well," said Robotnik. "To let you in on some inside business information, I was a financial backer of Centurion the entire time. <em>My</em> money, along with that made from online fundraising, allowed Edgar to work on the REMgage in the first place. As for Miss Parker, she was already working for me at that point. I sent her to the convention to see how Edgar's progress was coming along. I admit, it was somewhat sneaky, since Edgar was unaware of Miss Parker's employment under me."</p>
<p>Edgar let out a light, good-humored chuckle. "Essentially, she was there to spy on me."</p>
<p>Robotnik smirked. "Indeed. Pretty crafty on my part, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>Miranda Seawick just continued to smile and nod. Edgar picked up the explanation from where Robotnik left off. "I would like to take this moment to say that the REMgage incident was entirely accidental. I never intended to hurt anyone. Especially not Alex Parker. She's a wonderful girl. Very smart. Very pretty. I wouldn't <em>think </em>of putting her life in danger. I'm very remorseful that it happened."</p>
<p>Alex took off her leather boot and threw it at the television. It hit the screen, causing it to flicker. "That lying son of a bitch!"</p>
<p>Patrick pulled her back onto the couch, putting his arm around her. "Easy, Alex. Easy. Don't punish the TV."</p>
<p>The camera closed in on Edgar as he continued. "As for what happened at Centurian HQ... Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not only were we working on The REMgage, but we were also working on highly advanced drone technology; things I was developing for potential military or police use. Most unfortunately, they were not ready. Faulty programming, cutting corners in safety protocols... <em>All </em>my fault. I'm completely to blame. I was... embarrassed. So much so that I disappeared for a while to recollect my thoughts."</p>
<p>"That's when I reached out to him," said Robotnik, picking up after Edgar's sob story. "I know Edgar's a brilliant engineer. Very creative, if not a little too hasty. I wanted to give him a second chance, but this time he was going to do it right. <em>We </em>are going to do it right. And so, I decided to personally help him continue his work under <em>my</em> watch, with <em>my</em> resources."</p>
<p>Alex shook her head in disbelief. "<em>Why?</em> Why is Roman corroborating his story?!"</p>
<p>Patrick glanced worriedly at Alex. "Do you think Robotnik is manipulating him? Or maybe Roman is actually scummy enough to work <em>with </em>him?"</p>
<p>Alex shook her head in consternation, too angry to speak.</p>
<p>Miranda Seawick was nodding and smiling her plastic smile. "I see, I see. An unfortunate chain of events, but it sounds like you're well on your way to working out the bugs and no worse for wear. That's reassuring. Now, I understand that Boddick Technologies has officially acquired what was previously Centurion Technologies. Is that correct? Dr. Boddick, what contributions have you added so far, and what further contributions do you plan to add to this impressive technology?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Miranda, that is correct. He needed a little convincing, but ultimately I persuaded Edgar to sell all of Centurion's assets to Boddick Technologies. And, as such, I brought him in to work closely with me."</p>
<p>He crossed one leg languidly over the other and gave Miranda Seawick a flirtatious smile the made Alex want to vomit.</p>
<p>"You see, Miranda, Edgar and I are old friends. We used to work together some time ago. We had something of a falling out, and we went our separate ways. But now, we're back together and we're looking to be better than ever. So far, our new Remote AI's, our updated and refined aerial drones, <em>and </em>our extremely lifelike holographic projection tech has been seen by the public. I understand people were wondering about the man allegedly holding Miss Parker hostage at The Veranda. It was a simply a hologram. How else would he disappear into thin air when the demonstration was over? As for what's to come, we are working on refining the character remote AIs... <em>and </em>a new and improved version of the REMgage is on the agenda."</p>
<p>"I <em>really</em> don't like this," said Alex. "I don't like <em>any</em> of this."</p>
<p>And throughout it all, Miranda Seawick was still nodding and smiling like a dashboard bobblehead. "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. And you even beat me to the punch. My next question was going to be about the disappearing man. A holographic projection you say? That. Is. Amazing. Simply amazing. Though I guess it makes my follow-up question moot. I was going to ask if he was single." As if on cue, she gave Robotnik's knee a playful slap and laughed at her own joke.</p>
<p>Alex groaned. "Do we have to keep watching?"</p>
<p>"Yes," replied Tails, who was leaning close to the TV and looking, perhaps, the most invested of all. "We need to know what he's up to. Listen to what he's saying and read the lie between the lines."</p>
<p>Robotnik's smile seemed rather forced after Miranda's joke. Edgar laughed nervously, his eyes flicking worriedly to his partner. Alex could easily imagine why.</p>
<p>"In regards to these... you called them Remote AIs? Having grown up with the Sonic the Hedgehog games myself—"</p>
<p>"You've never touched up a videogame in your life, Miranda," Alex muttered.</p>
<p>"... I just <em>have</em> to ask... Why Sonic robots, specifically?" She held her microphone towards Dr. Boddick, still wearing that beauty queen smile of hers.</p>
<p>Here, Dr. Charles Boddick let out the jovial laugh that Miranda might have been looking to elicit from her joke earlier. "Well, I suppose it has something to do with my own appearance. You see, I've had people telling me for years that I bear a strong resemblance to the villain of the Sonic series, Dr. Robotnik, or..." He hesitated, then spoke the name as though it took great effort to do so. "Eggman."</p>
<p>Alex almost couldn't believe Robotnik's answer. He flat out admitted that he knew who he looked like. He might as well have claimed that he truly <em>was</em> Robotnik! Not that anyone would buy that as anything more than a joke, of course. She and Patrick were the only people on Earth who knew the truth.</p>
<p>"So, I suppose I decided to finally embrace it. If <em>I'm</em> Robotnik, then I'm going to build my own Sonic."</p>
<p>"It should be noted that, at this time, we do not have a licensing deal with Sega," Edgar quickly chimed in. "We don't intend to make money off of Sonic characters... unless Sega reaches out to us and allows us to do so, of course," he added with a winning smile. "These characters are simply for experimental purposes only. If anything, I expect to hear from the Walt Disney company, more than Sega." He finished with a laugh, subtly nudging Robotnik to do the same.</p>
<p>Alex scowled. "What a load of shit."</p>
<p>Still nodding and smiling, Miranda replied, "Well, after that exciting demonstration on Friday evening, I'm sure I speak for <em>all</em> of us when I say we can't wait to see what great new experiment Boddick Technologies comes up with next. Thank you both so much for speaking with me today," she said, shaking each of their hands.</p>
<p>Then, turning to the camera. "Boddick Technologies is not aiming to make money off licensed characters; however, they <em>have</em> begun a crowdfunding campaign on Kickstarter where those interested can donate to this <em>amazing</em> startup company. If you'd like to see more from Boddick Technologies, please consider contributing. As of this moment, the company is already a third of the way towards its financial goal, thanks to the viral video taken of the event on Friday night. Back to you, David."</p>
<p>The interview segment was over. For a moment, everyone just stared blankly at TV, digesting everything they heard, all of them utterly dumbfounded. Alex was the first to make a sound. Seizing one of the couch pillows, she pressed it against her face and screamed. Everyone gaped at her. Tails' jaw hung practically to his chest. Patrick looked alarm. Knuckles looked befuddled but impressed. He wouldn't have expected so much rage in such a cute and usually well-mannered girl.</p>
<p>Alex threw the pillow across the room, then stormed out of the pool house and across the lawn, kicking at every tree, tossing every rock she could find, and screaming at the top of her lungs. When she reached the fringe of the forest which bordered the back of the Miller's property, she picked up a long stick and began beating the nearest tree with it.</p>
<p>"SON... OF... A... BITCH! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"</p>
<p>Plenty of other such words followed.</p>
<p>"Wow," said Knuckles, standing a safe distance away alongside Tails and Patrick. "That maximum rage right there."</p>
<p>"Do you think she's okay?" asked Tails, gazing up at Patrick. Then, to Knuckles, "Maybe someone should try and talk her down?"</p>
<p>"Hey, don't look at me!" said Knuckles, looking as if the last thing he wanted to do was approach Alex.</p>
<p>"So much for the tough guy act," mumbled Tails with a roll of his eyes. "Patrick?"</p>
<p>Patrick just shook his head. He wanted to help Alex calm down, but in truth, he didn't know if there was anything he could do. So instead, he just stood by the pool alongside Tails and Knuckles, watching Alex's rampage in the distance. One person, however, refused to stand back and just watch Alex have a fit. A blue blur zoomed pasted them and screeched to a halt next to Alex.</p>
<p>Alex swung her stick repeatedly against the tree until it could take no more abuse and finally broke into pieces. With nothing left to swing, Alex put her back to the tree and slid to the ground. With her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her face.</p>
<p>"God, I'm such an idiot!" she shouted, perhaps to no one in particular, or perhaps to Sonic who stood in front of her with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. "This is all my fault! Those damn reporters kept pestering me and I just blurted out 'Boddick Technologies.' It was the first thing that popped into my head! And now I've practically handed a million-dollar startup company on a silver platter to that bastard! Now he can just walk around as freely as you please with all his damn drones and robots. He no longer has a reason to stay hidden. I've just given him the freaking world! No wonder he was so smug today! DAMN IT!" And she began to cry. "God... how could I have been so stupid, Sonic?"</p>
<p>At first, she got no answer. Only silence. Then, she felt Sonic's hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. By now, it was fairly routine for Sonic to try and comfort her. But there was something different about it this time. There was a level of seriousness to his expression that she'd never seen before. This time, he had no words of comfort for her. Instead, he took a seat beside her.</p>
<p>"Did I ever tell you how I first met Charles Boddick?"</p>
<p>Sniffling, Alex glanced up at him, tears shining in her eyes. She shook her head. "No, but <em>he</em> might've told me a few things..." She averted her gaze, unable to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>At first, Sonic was silent. No doubt, the events as Doctor Robotnik remembered them were extremely skewed and incomplete. "Maybe it's time I told you." He drew a deep breath and began. "Remember how I told you that I left Christmas Island after Monk died and I sent Naugus packing? Well, after that, I made the choice to travel to different parts of the world to see if there were more people in need of help. I flew the Tornado to South Island and spent time there exploring. But it wasn't long after I arrived there, that Charles Boddick arrived through what I later learned was Chaos Control. The thing of it was, he wasn't alone. There were also his two sons, Ennis and Ivan, and his super sweet, and very pretty wife, Maria."</p>
<p>Alex hugged herself tighter and shivered, remembering her own personal encounter with Maria... or her corpse, rather, perfectly preserved in a glass tube and looking very much like a sleeping angel. It was then Robotnik had told her a little of his own personal story, of losing his wife and his sons in an accident. At that point, he hadn't entirely revealed to her the details of the accident, but it was the one moment, however briefly, that she'd felt a connection to the man; a shared sorrow.</p>
<p>"I was the first person to find them, befriend them, and help them get accustomed to life on a different word," said Sonic, smiling a little as he fondly recalled the Boddick family. "Charles and I, we got to be close friends. I used to call him 'Chuck.' I don't think he was too thrilled with it at first, but he warmed up to it."</p>
<p>Alex tried not to grimace. She wasn't so sure she liked that. As far as she was concerned, there was only one 'Chuck,' though the character, it would seem, had never truly existed in Sonic's world. He was merely a character made up by American cartoonists and comic book writers.</p>
<p>Sonic leaned back against the tree, his eyes gazing up at the evening sky. "I helped his family build a home and a lab. And I even helped Chuck in his endeavors to figure out a way to get them all back to Earth. And for a while, things were great."</p>
<p>"But there was an accident," Alex said softly, still not looking at him. "Wasn't there?"</p>
<p>"I guess that's something <em>he </em>told you, huh? Yeah... He'd built this machine. Something to help get him and his family back home. And the key to powering it was the seven Chaos Emeralds, which I helped him track down. He wanted to see if he could control the Chaos Energy to create a rift back home, and my speed was necessary to power the machine. But something went screwy. It became unstable. I guess because, at the time, we only had six Chaos Emeralds. The seventh one that Roman used to send him here... I supposed he mentioned that?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>"It still hadn't turned up. So we were just trying to make do with the six. But it went wrong. I don't know the details. You know me, that kind of stuff makes my head spin. The machine exploded, taking out not only Chuck's lab... but his whole house. I managed get cover, but the Boddicks weren't so lucky. Ennis... Ivan... even poor Maria... They were all killed. I found that Chuck survived, but when he saw that his family had died in the blast... he snapped. He completely lost his shit. His hair was all burned off and... his eyes got messed up. And he blamed me. We were friends and he blamed <em>me </em>for everything!"</p>
<p>Alex lowered her gaze to her knees, still keeping her arms wrapped firmly around them. Although it was a warm September evening, she felt strangely cold. "Yeah, he told me some of that. Not all the details, of course. But his own biased version of the events." She hesitated, then, "I saw her, you know... Maria. He still keeps her in cryostasis."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes were wide at this revelation. Maria in cryostasis. Something about it seemed sort of messed up. But certainly not as messed up as what Robotnik had done to his sons. He'd brought them back to life as killer androids. At the very least, he was glad Maria was spared such a fate.</p>
<p>"She was beautiful," said Alex. "And for a moment... for a moment I felt bad for him. For a moment, I felt like he and I almost connected. I told him about Dad, and how I'm afraid for my mom, with her being sick and all. He tried to convince me that he could fix all that. Fix sick people. Fix the world. For a moment, I was tempting to take him up on that offer, tempted to trust him. But when he blamed you for everything and said all those awful things about what he was gonna do to you..." Alex trailed off, wiping tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I told him he was nothing but a coward and a bitter old man. He didn't take too kindly to that."</p>
<p>Sonic lowered his gaze thoughtfully. It took him a long time to work up to what he wanted to say. "I guess what you saw in that moment, when you felt bad for him, was a tiny sliver of the Charles Boddick I used to know." He shook his head. "But that's not who he is anymore. I don't doubt that deep down there might be some of that man still there, but he's suppressed him and buried him down deep. Robotnik is Robotnik. Eggman. If anything, he was just trying to manipulate you, Alex."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know," she said, averting her gaze shamefully, but it didn't seem Sonic was chastising her or judging her for her moment of empathy.</p>
<p>"Seeing him on TV, calling himself by that name..." Sonic grith his teeth and ripped a handful of grass out of the ground in anger. "Charles Boddick was my friend! And he <em>died </em>along with his family. That creep... That's not the Charles Boddick I knew!"</p>
<p>Sonic bounded from his position and went into a mid-air spin before landing on his feet once more. This burst of energy seemed to be his attempt to burn off some steam. He'd turned to face Alex, a look of pure determination on his face.</p>
<p>"I don't know what Robotnik is planning, but somehow, we're going to find out what! And we're going to take him down!"</p>
<p>Alex shook her head, helplessly. "But how? You saw that segment with Miranda Seawick. He now has the freedom to do whatever he wants without concern. He can just say he's 'beta testing' something. He's free to act. And I gave him that!" she shouted, picking up the broken piece of stick and shucking it as hard as she could. "I gave him that power!" She gazed up at Sonic as he stood over her, her eyes shining with tears. "I screwed up," she choked. "Big time."</p>
<p>"Well... not necessarily."</p>
<p>The voice that chimed in wasn't Sonic's. Patrick, Tails, and Knuckles had just joined them.</p>
<p>Patrick wore a reassuring smile as he said, "In fact, it may work out in our favor. After all, if Robotnik's attempting to act like Boddick Technologies is a public company, he's going to have to promote his business and his inventions. Which means... We'll be able to keep an eye on him."</p>
<p>"I-I guess," Alex mumbled, resting her chin on her knees. "I just hate knowing I basically just made that jerk a millionaire. Him <em>and </em>Roman. I can't believe after everything that asshole put me through, he's still able to live it up. The fact that Robotnik's decided to look past what Roman did to him and make him a business partner in order to further his pursuits..." Alex shivered. "God... it makes me think that the tiny bit of humanity I saw in him that night in front of Maria's stasis pod was a fluke. That man doesn't give a crap about his family anymore. He just wants power. And Roman is happily going along for the ride."</p>
<p>"Chances are, Robotnik is just using Roman," said Sonic. "Whenever he finally gets what he wants, you know he's gonna just kick Roman to the curb... or possibly worse."</p>
<p>"Well, at this point I have a hard time feeling sorry for Mr. Roman," Alex grumbled.</p>
<p>"And as far as Robotnik's family goes," said Sonic, "Seeking vengeance on Roman for sending his family to our world no longer seems to be a priority. He's a hundred percent convinced that his family's deaths were entirely on me."</p>
<p>"So Robotnik is playing at being a business man and he's gonna be acting in public," said Knuckles. "Where does that leave us? What's our game plan?"</p>
<p>Patrick stood with his arms crossed and sighed. "Well, we can't go after him, and we don't really know what he's planning. So... I guess we just wait and see what new tech comes out from Boddick Technologies and figure out where we go from there."</p>
<p>"That really is the only thing we <em>can</em> do," Tails agreed. "Robotnik has us at a disadvantage. He's able to go about and act freely. We're still alien fugitives. Even if we just pretended to be his <em>robots</em> there'd be other issues to deal with."</p>
<p>"The paparazzi," said Alex.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Tails. "That would slow us down. And besides that, if we got in Robotnik's way, he could still attack us outright with the excuse that it's all a part of a 'demonstration'."</p>
<p>"And if he was <em>really</em> desperate, he could tell the authorities that <em>you're</em> dangerous renegade robots that need to be put down at all costs," Alex added glumly.</p>
<p>"R-Right," said Tails. He cleared his throat. "So the best game plan is just what Patrick said. We wait and see."</p>
<p>"Gee, can't wait," grumbled Alex, burying her face in her knees again. "Wake me up when this nightmare is over."</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and, with a groan, plopped back onto the ground beside Alex. "Great. We get to do one of those things I'm <em>totally</em> good at. <em>Waiting.</em>" Alex let out a groan of her own and leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder. "At least we can take comfort in the fact that, for the moment, Robotnik isn't interested in coming after <em>you</em>," Sonic told her with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Alex frowned. She couldn't help but think back to Robotnik's cryptic promise earlier.</p>
<p>
  <em>"In the end, when the time is right, you'll be giving yourself up to me completely of your own volition."</em>
</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah," she replied, trying not to sound nervous. "Right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week slogged by. With Robotnik minding his own business, and staying out of <em>theirs</em>, it was back to the old grind for Alex and Patrick. During her most recent misadventures, Alex had missed several classes and her grades were suffering for it. Even her grades in art, which was her major, were suffering. Thus, she put herself full-tilt into work that week, doing her best to raise her grades. Between that and some late afternoon shifts at North Lake Electronics, she only saw Patrick twice a week for Professor Pelonski’s math class and coffee afterwards. But otherwise, she was too busy to see him, and Patrick was left to feel the sufferings of her absence.</p>
<p>Going a whole week and only seeing Alex for two days during class and for brief mid-day coffees was driving the young man nuts. He'd just spent so much time with her as of late, despite it all being under less-than-ideal circumstances, that going even a whole day without her seemed strange to him. And not only that, just going back to the daily grind without Alex... and even without Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles... without being attacked by some crazy machine... daily life just seemed so, uneventful. Boring. Even on the night where Patrick met with his friends to play D&amp;D, his heart wasn't in it. It would seem that being friends with alien animals from another dimension put his regular life to shame.</p>
<p>Everyone was suffering a little, but none, perhaps, felt it more acutely than Sonic who, unlike Patrick, didn’t have school to keep him busy. He didn’t even get to have mid-day coffee breaks with Alex. All he had to look forward to were nightly texts from her.</p>
<p>Tails and Knuckles managed to keep themselves occupied, but Sonic was as restless as ever. And it wasn’t just that he felt cooped up. Out in Green Creek County on the Millers’ property, he had plenty of room to run. And if he wanted a change of scenery, there was always the woods behind the property that went on for miles before reaching civilization. So there was always the option of a brisk hike. It wasn’t ideal, perhaps, but he had far more reign than he did back at Alex’s apartment on SU campus. But Sonic’s biggest source of anxiety and restlessness was his separation from Alex.</p>
<p>He hated to think that he’d become so dependent upon her, for he’d always been very independent; a free spirit. It was less a dependency, he told himself, and more that he was worried about her. He hated being so far away from her. He hated not being by her side to protect her. He just plain missed her.</p>
<p>Sonic couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. He ran the grounds of the property several times a day. Frequently, he tore off through the woods, just to find <em>something </em>to do with all his nervous energy. All in an effort to kill time before Alex would text him at the end of the day. And when she finally did, he’d zip on up to the rooftop of the main house and chat with her about her day, answer her questions as to how he was doing (he always lied and told her he was fine), and finally she would bid him goodnight, always with a little heart emoji at the end. And he looked forward to that emoji each and every time. It was the only thing that put a smile on his face.</p>
<p>He missed her. Her kind eyes. Her contagious laugh. Her sweet smile. And the feeling of her arms around him, clinging so tightly to him, letting him know that she needed him. Sonic honestly didn't know how he was going to last another two days without her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the countdown to the weekend had begun. It was Friday, and Alex’s last class of the day was done. Tired but relieved, she slogged back to her apartment to enjoy a restful evening. She planned to shower, put on her PJ’s, order Chinese and binge watch some Netflix… maybe invite Patrick over, if he was interested. But no sooner had she stepped out of the shower, she received a phone call from Liam. This in itself was odd, as Liam preferred texting to calling. Curious, Alex answered.</p>
<p>“Liam? What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Alex, uh… do you think you could come over?”</p>
<p>“When? You mean, like, <em>now?</em>”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Now would be good.”</p>
<p>Alex groaned and slumped, still dripping in her bathrobe, onto the couch. “Liam… tonight’s kind of a <em>me</em> night, if you catch my drift.”</p>
<p>“But Alex! This is kind of a… well, not an emergency, per se, but I need you. Please.”</p>
<p>Alex sat up, suddenly worried. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly…”</p>
<p>“Liam, what’s going on? Did Eric pull some shit?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not Eric. He’s not home.”</p>
<p>“Aunt Dena?”</p>
<p>“She’s still at work. Look, would you just come over already? Sheesh!” And with that, he hung up the phone. Grumbling, Alex stripped out of her comfy PJs, threw on some real clothes and trudged out to the bus stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>This better be important, Liam, or so help me…</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Alex arrived at her aunt’s house. Aunt Dena’s Honda Civic was absent from the garage and only the minivan remained, a sure sign that Aunt Dena was working late. Alex only hoped Eric hadn’t come home since she last spoke with Liam. She <em>really</em> did not feel like dealing with him today. In fact, a visit from Robotnik would almost be preferable by comparison.</p>
<p>Alex let out a dry, mirthless, laugh. <em>Yeah, right. This better be good, Liam.</em></p>
<p>She trudged up the front walk, withdrew her lanyard from beneath her shirt and put the key in the lock. Just as she was turning the key, Liam opened the door and Alex was yanked forward by her neck.</p>
<p>“Ack! D-Damn it, Liam!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said breathlessly, helping her get the key out of the door.</p>
<p>Alex rubbed her throat, glaring at him. “This,” she wheezed, “…had damn well be important. I mean, someone had better be dead.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is <em>way</em> more serious than that,” said Liam, taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. They stopped at the end of the hallway just beyond his bedroom. Liam reached up and tugged the string for the pull-down ladder which descended from the ceiling.</p>
<p>Alex cocked an eyebrow. “The attic?” Liam had been boasting for years that one day he was going move his bedroom to the attic. “You finally did it? You moved your bedroom to the attic? I swear to God, Liam, if this is what you called me out here for on a Friday night—”</p>
<p>“It’s not that!” he insisted. “Come on.”</p>
<p>He climbed up the ladder and, with a sigh, Alex followed. The attic was pretty cool, in Alex’s estimation. She couldn’t blame Liam for wanting to move his room up here. It was totally livable, if not a little chillier than the rest of the house, with plenty of floor space, a couple windows, and a shag carpet that the ‘70s would be proud of. Of course, Liam had once told her that if he made this his room, that would be the first thing to go.</p>
<p>The ceiling was vaulted with exposed rafters, but all very trim and neat without the long terrifying nails that stuck out of the ceiling in most attics. Like any attic, there was lots of old junk and boxes, but it was so sizeable that with the junk spread out among the four corners of the room, there was still plenty of space. There was a small two-seater couch, an old leather armchair, and a futon. It would already be pretty livable, if it weren’t for the dust.</p>
<p>Liam flipped on the light, though there really was no need. The circular windows at either side let in plenty. Alex crossed her arms. “Okaaaay… still not sure what I’m supposed to be looking at here.”</p>
<p>Liam merely grinned at her before calling, “Come on out, you guys!”</p>
<p>Alex shot Liam a strange look as he called out to people who didn’t seem to be there. “Liam…”</p>
<p>For a moment, nothing happened. Nothing moved. Then, a large red ball tumbled down from a stack of boxes. Alex gasped and clung to Liam.</p>
<p>“Sh-Shit! I’ve been telling you for years this attic is haunted! Why’d you bring me up here!?”</p>
<p>The ball rolled to a stop at their feet. Alex cried out as it gave a twitch, revealing itself not to be a ball at all, nor had it been moved by some ethereal presence. Instead, it was very much alive, as Alex could see, when it unrolled and revealed itself to be an anthropomorphic armadillo.</p>
<p>"Hello there," he greeted her amiably.</p>
<p>Alex opened her mouth, but all that came out was a tiny squeak. Another creature rose from behind the couch; this one tall and muscular with green scales and a long reptilian snout.</p>
<p>“AHH!” Alex exclaimed, spinning Liam towards the couch and pointing to the offending creature, as though her cousin didn’t already know he was there.</p>
<p>The creature in question flashed Alex a toothy grin as he looked her way. "Yo!”</p>
<p>Then, as if appearing from thin air, a purple creature with striking yellow eyes manifested itself. It stood upside-down on the rafters above. With wide eyes, Alex followed its trajectory as It dropped to the floor and landed in a crouch in front of her</p>
<p>Alex’s mouth opened and closed several times, until she managed something of a hoarse whisper. “E-Espio…”</p>
<p>Sure enough, standing with she and Liam in the attic was Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and…</p>
<p>There was one last surprise as the largest bug she had ever laid eyes on emerged from seemingly out of nowhere and hovered in front of her face. Throwing his arms out wide, the bee shouted exuberantly. “HI! I’M CHARMY! LIAM HAS TOLD US <em>SO</em> MUCH ABOUT YOU!”</p>
<p>Alex staggered backwards, her hands clutching the strap of her satchel. “I-It’s the Chaotix. The freakin’ Chaotix…” She placed a hand on her forehead and began to laugh.</p>
<p>Liam glanced at the Chaotix, then looked at Alex. “Uh… Alex? You okay?”</p>
<p>“Hell, why not?” she said between breathless fits of laughter. “Why the hell not? Everyone else is here. The more the merrier, right? This won’t complicate things at all. Hahaha! Heh… Heh heh…”</p>
<p>Alex was feeling giddy and a little lightheaded. Liam’s eyes were wide as he watched her stagger and sway almost drunkenly.</p>
<p>“She’s completely lost it,” he said.</p>
<p>Alex began to swoon.</p>
<p>“Woah! Hey, look out!” called Mighty.</p>
<p>It was the last thing Alex heard before everything went black.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex wasn’t sure how long she was out before she started to come to. She felt a cool compress on her head, and she could hear voices speaking above her.      </p>
<p>“I can’t believe she actually fainted. I don’t think I’ve ever even <em>seen </em>someone faint before. At least not in real life.”</p>
<p>Liam.</p>
<p>“You think we caught her a little off guard?"</p>
<p>That one she didn’t recognize, but if she had to guess…</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex’s eyes started to flutter. At first, her vision was blurry, but when it cleared, she found a pair of sapphire eyes gazing down at her from beneath a red shell.</p>
<p>Mighty.</p>
<p>"Hey again,” he greeted her with a kind smile. “Are you alright? We didn't mean to startle you."</p>
<p>Behind him stood Liam, Espio, and Vector, all gazing down at her in concern.</p>
<p>"Mighty, give da girl some room ta breath, won't ya?" said Vector.</p>
<p>Mighty scooted back a little, though he alone remained on his knees beside her, perhaps to ensure she was really all right. For a moment, Alex just laid there, unable to find her voice. She heard Liam apologizing to the others.</p>
<p>“Really, I didn’t think she’d take it so badly. I mean, she <em>loves</em> you guys. Plus, with her interning for Boddick Technologies and the demonstration Friday and all, I didn’t think she’d freak.”</p>
<p>"Here we go again..." sighed Mighty.</p>
<p>Espio turned his back to them and crossed his arms, letting out an annoyed grunt.</p>
<p>“There you go about that Boddick Whosawhatsit again,” said Charmy, hovering above with his hands on his hips. “What makes you think we’re robots, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, because—”</p>
<p>“They’re not robots, Liam,” said Alex, slowly sitting up. The cool wash rag fell off her head and she caught it in her hand. She gave Mighty an embarrassed smile. “Thanks,” she said.</p>
<p>“Whatdaya’ mean they’re not robots?” asked Liam.</p>
<p>“What makes you think they are?” asked Alex.</p>
<p>“Well, because of that thing on Friday with those other Sonic robots and that Charles Boddick guy and Edgar Roman and—”</p>
<p>“Liam,” said Alex, pinching the bridge of her nose as though staving off a headache. “Just… shut up a sec, okay?”</p>
<p>“If they aren’t renegade robots, then what are they?” he demanded, sidestepping away from Vector, suddenly uncertain of the crocodile he’d been hiding in his attic for two days.</p>
<p>“Liam, I need coffee. Could you get me some coffee, please?”</p>
<p>“But I want to know—”</p>
<p>“Liam, now!” said Alex shooting him a look that sent him scurrying down the stairs. She looked around at the others apologetically. “Sorry about that. Um, for fainting, I mean. <em>And </em>for… you know… <em>him</em>,” she said, jerking her head in the direction Liam had gone.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry,” said Mighty pleasantly, offering Alex his hand and helping her to her feet. “Despite his belief that we're apparently robots, he’s been perfectly accommodating to us."</p>
<p>"Yeah,” said Vector through clenched teeth. “Nice kid... He <em>could </em>get us some <em>food </em>though."</p>
<p>"Or water," Espio muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” said Alex. “You guys must be starving!”</p>
<p>Mighty smiled benevolently at the others. "Be more like me, and be content with what you have. As long as your chi flows, you have all you will ever need."</p>
<p><em>Chi?</em> thought Alex, glancing between Mighty and Espio. <em>Huh. I would’ve expected the ninja to talk about chi.</em></p>
<p>"Ya can't <em>eat </em>chi, Mighty,” Vector grumbled.</p>
<p>“Whatdya mean?” said Charmy gleefully. “I eat cheese all the time. It’s, like, my primary diet!”</p>
<p>Alex winced. Shaking her head, she went to the opening where the ladder let down out of the attic. She hung upside down, her hair hanging over the ledge as she poked her head out.</p>
<p>“LIAM! BRING SOME SNACKS FOR GOD’S SAKES!”</p>
<p>From a distance came Liam’s reply. “BUT ROBOTS CAN’T EAT!”</p>
<p>“THEY’RE NOT FREAKING ROBOTS!”</p>
<p>Alex rose up, brushing the attic dust from her jeans. The tromping of large feet made her turn around to see Vector striding towards her in a fashion that suggested he intended to intimidate her.</p>
<p>It was working.</p>
<p>With a gulp, Alex slowly backed up.</p>
<p>"Look, lady... The kid is all right. He's been lettin' us crash here while we get our bearings straight, but it's 'bout time I did some detective work! And maybe about time that you answered a few questions for me."</p>
<p>As he came closer, she was granted a better look at just how large he was. He was tall. A bit taller than she was, in fact. She was so used to gazing down at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who only came up to about chest height on her. Vector, however… she was pretty sure he was at least a couple inches taller than her. He was quite formidable looking; thick, powerful. And he wasn't just a smooth green. He was scaly, as a crocodile should be.</p>
<p><em>My, what big teeth you have, </em>she thought as she staggered backward into one of the attic’s support columns.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Vector,” said Mighty with a nervous smile, raising his hands and trying to talk the big guy down. “Take it easy. She just fainted only a little while ago."</p>
<p>But Vector placed a large hand on Mighty's head and pushed him out of the way. The armadillo tumbled and rolled into a ball before thudding against one of the attic's support pillars. Slowly, he unrolled, slumped upside down against the pillar with an annoyed grimace on his face.</p>
<p>Alex let out something of a frightened squeak as Vector planted a large gloved hand on the pillar just above her head, his amber gaze locking onto hers. "The thing we figured out first was that, somehow, we're already known on this alien planet. Care to explain that?"</p>
<p>“W-Well, I—”</p>
<p>Espio manifested just beside her, startling her into yet another squeak as he added, "Maybe tell us where we are, as well."</p>
<p><em>Seriously!? </em>she thought. <em>They’re really gonna do me like this? Why didn’t they do this to LIAM?</em> <em>He hasn’t even fed them!</em> I <em>would’ve fed them!</em></p>
<p>Charmy zoomed in, shining a flashlight in her face. "Yeah! Spill the beans!"</p>
<p>Alex held up her hands in defense. “W-Woah. Cool your jets, Chaotix. I’ve already had to deal with <em>one</em> detective recently, and it’s not an experience I’d like to relive. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, but let’s wait for my cousin to get back, okay? I have some things to explain to him as well. Otherwise, he’ll just keep calling you robots. And trust me when I say he can get <em>really</em> annoying.” Her eyes flicked helplessly to Charmy. Vector and Espio turned their gazes on him as well. Charmy tilted his head inquisitively.</p>
<p>“Huh? <em>What? </em>Why are you all looking at <em>me?</em>”</p>
<p>“All right, I can wait,” said Vector as he and Espio backed away, giving up on the team intimidation tactic. “After all, I've waited this long."</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a loud, audible growl from his midsection. And for all his size and mass... Vector suddenly slumped over and placed his hand on his stomach.</p>
<p>"Uuuhh... Though I don't know how much longer I can wait."</p>
<p>Mighty, who’d finally righted himself since Vector’s rude treatment, returned to them, hands on his hips. "You should have listened to me, Vector."</p>
<p>Vector glared at Mighty. "How do you hold out so long without eating!?"</p>
<p>Mighty smiled and placed his hands together in an almost prayer-like manner. "It's as the Enlightened Ones say... 'Endurance is one of the most difficult disciplines, but it is to the one who endures that the final victory comes.'"</p>
<p>Liam poked his head through the square opening in the attic. “Woah… Did you hear that rumble? What was <em>that???</em>”</p>
<p>Alex turned to him with an annoyed glare and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Now it was <em>her</em> turn to try an intimidation tactic of her own. “<em>That,</em> Liam, was the big, bad crocodile’s stomach. The big bad crocodile is hungry, and if he doesn’t eat soon…”</p>
<p>“But robots can’t—”</p>
<p>Vector’s stomach rumbled again.</p>
<p>Liam’s eyes went wide at the sound. “Th-they’re not robots.” he deduced.</p>
<p>“No, Liam. They’re anthropomorphic aliens from a planet where Sonic characters are real. Now are you going to feed them or am I going to have to feed YOU <em>to</em> them?”</p>
<p>Vector raised a hand in alarm. "Hey now, I wouldn't—”</p>
<p>Espio nudged Vector in the ribs before the crocodile could contradict Alex. The chameleon gave his friend a meaningful look. Vector's eyes widened in understanding. He glanced at Liam and licked his lips in a hungry manner.</p>
<p>Liam was off like a shot, and when he returned, he had with him four cans of cola, two large bags of chips, and a plethora of other junk food. He slid the items across the floor, gaping wide-eyed at the Chaotix with newfound understanding.</p>
<p>Vector grinned widely. "Jackpot! Chaotix! Dig in!"</p>
<p>“Uh, h-here’s your coffee, Alex,” said Liam, passing her a mug without looking at her, his eyes never leaving the aliens.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Liam,” Alex said pleasantly, taking the mug from him and settling herself down on the futon. “All right, guys. I know they’re only snacks, but I can easily get you more food later. For now, though, I think you wanted answers. Liam, get <em>up</em> here!”</p>
<p>A little hesitantly, Liam scrambled up the ladder and joined her on the small couch, huddling close to her in a manner that he hadn’t done since he was really little, before he became ‘too cool’ to cuddle or hug his older cousin.</p>
<p>Mighty, who had previously been speaking very highly of simply 'enduring,' took a bag of chips and a can of soda, bowing his head to Liam. "Thank you, Liam. My endurance is great, but it only goes so far before my stomach starts clenching in on itself.”</p>
<p>As they all dug into their 'bounty,' Vector looked at Alex. "Alright. You have answers for us, then?"</p>
<p>With the Chaotix and Liam hanging on her every word, Alex took a deep breath. “Okay, here it goes. This is gonna sound crazy, but just listen and don’t ask questions till the end, okay?”</p>
<p>With that, she proceeded to tell them all she had told Sonic when he’d first arrived, about how they were pop culture icons from a videogame series named after Sonic the Hedgehog, which included cartoons and comic book spinoffs among other things. Vector grumbled something about being <em>way </em>cooler than Sonic and that the series should have been named after <em>him</em>, but otherwise no one interrupted.</p>
<p>Alex regaled them with everything that had happened since she’d befriended Sonic. She spoke of the REMgage, of Edgar Roman, of Charles Boddick who was really Robotnik, and how he was the one responsible for using the ‘Dreamcaster’ to plant the seeds of their world into the minds of people on Earth in an effort to bring himself into the public consciousness and allow him to return to Earth via the REMgage.</p>
<p>“I don’t entirely understand it, but I guess he used, like, radio waves or something to subliminally ‘cast’ the ideas and concepts of <em>your</em> world into the minds of the people on <em>our</em> world. I guess the folks from Sega were the prime recipients. And thus, here we are. Here <em>you </em>are.”</p>
<p>She explained her own personal situation, of how she’d been at ground zero of Chaos Control and of all the subsequent trouble it had brought her. “And now Robotnik, going by his old name, is taking advantage of the incident Friday night and building himself a tech empire here on Earth. And who knows <em>what</em> he’ll do.”</p>
<p>Liam gaped at Alex in astonishment, his eyes shining with excitement. “Woah… You were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman? That is <em>so</em>…”</p>
<p>Alex glared at him.</p>
<p>Liam swallowed and averted his gaze. “Uh… that’s bad. Really awful, Alex. So, are you <em>really</em> like a Chaos Emerald?”</p>
<p>“Multiple Chaos Emeralds, if Robotnik is to be believed,” she said without much enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Liam, however, had enough enthusiasm for the both of them. “Woah! That’s really cool! Can you show me?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Alex took off the Master Emerald necklace and handed it to Liam. “I can’t do any Chaos Emerald-y stuff with this on, so just hold it for a sec.”</p>
<p>“Woah,” said Liam, dangling the Master Emerald shard in front of his face. “Dude, this is so awesome!”</p>
<p>Alex frowned thoughtfully, then shook her head. “I dunno… On second thought, I really shouldn’t try to do Chaos Control. Any time I’ve attempted it, it’s sorta ended in disaster. If we had a Chaos Emerald, I could show you something kinda cool, but unfortunately…”</p>
<p>The Chaotix exchanged glances.</p>
<p>"Well,” said Vector, “Maybe we can see about that. Espio, go get it."</p>
<p>With a silent nod, Espio rose to his feet and disappeared into the rafters. A moment later, he returned with a small pouch. He loosened it and reached inside. From within, he pulled out a brightly glowing gem. The blue Chaos Emerald.</p>
<p>“Another one!” Alex exclaimed gleefully. “Brilliant detective work, you guys!”</p>
<p>“Wow! So, that’s a Chaos Emerald?” asked Liam, leaning towards it for a better look.</p>
<p>“One of seven,” said Alex. “Between the Chaotix, Knuckles, and me and Sonic, that’s four Chaos Emeralds to Robotnik’s one! We’re totally winning! Espio, bring it closer.”</p>
<p>The chameleon hesitated, looking to Vector for further instruction. At the crocodile’s nod, Espio obediently carried the emerald to Alex. As he did so, both Alex and the emerald began to glow.</p>
<p>“It’s true,” said Mighty, a look of awe upon his face as his sapphire eyes reflected the glow of the emerald. “The closer it is to you, Alex... the more it brightens."</p>
<p>“It’s not just the emerald!” exclaimed Liam, leaping back from his cousin. “<em>You’re</em> glowing, too, Alex!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Alex, having long since become desensitized to this effect. “That’s pretty much the best I can do as proof.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Alex!” exclaimed Liam, who was keeping his distance. “Are you radioactive?”</p>
<p>“No, Liam,” sighed Alex, trying not to sound too exasperated since she’d had that same thought once upon a time. “I’m not radioactive.”</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Liam returned to the futon and took a seat on it beside her. His expression had turned to one of concern. “Are you going to be okay? I mean, you’re not going to, like, die from this, are you?”</p>
<p>Alex hadn’t even considered that possibility. But now, she had to wonder.</p>
<p>“I… <em>really</em> hope not.”</p>
<p>“Can you be cured?”</p>
<p>Alex shook her head. “I-I don’t know. I hope so. I don’t think I can go on living like this forever. And when everyone <em>does</em> go home, Knuckles will be taking the pieces of the Master Emerald with him,” she said, taking her necklace from Liam and putting it back around her neck. The moment she did, she ceased to glow. “And without the Master Emerald… Well, let’s just say I don’t want to be constantly disappearing into thin air and reappearing somewhere else every time I get scared.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s tied into your emotions?” asked Liam, tilting his head thoughtfully. His eyes widened as he became excited once more. “Hey! Do you think you could go Super Sonic?”</p>
<p>Alex narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m not Sonic.”</p>
<p>“Super Saiyan, then, whatever. You think you could?”</p>
<p>Alex sighed and shook her head. “Not something I want to find out.”</p>
<p>Liam groaned and slumped back into the couch. “Man. Those powers are wasted on you, Alex.”</p>
<p>“I think Sonic is the only one I've ever seen able to accomplish such a thing,” said Mighty. “His chi is unlike anyone I've ever met."</p>
<p>"Enough of the spiritualism for one day, Mighty," groaned Vector.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” said Alex, “All I know is that now that you guys are here… Well, you can’t stay <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>Liam shot up in his seat. “Aww, why not? I’ll take good care of them! I promise to feed them this time.”</p>
<p>“Liam, they’re not pets! Hell, they’re all older than <em>you!</em> Besides, if Aunt Dena or Eric find out, they’ll totally freak. We’ll have to take them to where Sonic and the others are.”</p>
<p>“I think I’d like that,” said Mighty, smiling fondly. “It’s been an awfully long time since I’ve seen Sonic.”</p>
<p>"Oh boy!” cried Charmy. “We get to get outta this stuffy attic? I can't wait to fly free! Fly, fly, fly..." He buzzed circles around their heads in his excitement.</p>
<p>"Where are those guys hangin' anyways?” said Vector. “Someplace better than <em>this</em>, I hope."</p>
<p>“Hey! Come on,” said Liam. “This place isn’t so bad…”</p>
<p>“Well,” said Alex. “I have this friend, and he’s got—”</p>
<p>“<em>You?</em> Have a friend?” asked Liam, astonished. “Since when?”</p>
<p>Alex punched him in the arm.</p>
<p>“Ow! Christ, Alex. I just meant… you haven’t exactly ‘gotten out much’ since your dad died,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Alex continued. “Anyway, this friend, he sort of got himself entangled with Knuckles, so he’s another in-the-know. Anyhow, he’s got rich parents who are never home, so it’s really the perfect place.” She stood and motioned them to follow her. “Come on. We’ll take my aunt’s mini-van and I’ll drive you there. It’s too risky to stay here much longer.”</p>
<p>The Chaotix looked to their de factor leader. Vector hesitated. This girl, with her strange Chaos energy, was going to take them somewhere where they could be kept out of the eye of the curious, and apparently untrusting, public. It didn’t seem like they had many options, exactly. With a shrug, Vector followed Alex. The others followed suit.</p>
<p>“A rich friend, huh?” he said. “Must have a big house if it's better than this."</p>
<p>"Maybe he lives in a castle!" said Charmy.</p>
<p>Vector had to wonder.</p>
<p>Alex led them down the ladder and into the hallway, followed closely by Liam. “Okay, well, obviously <em>I’m</em> coming, too,” he said. “I’m their manager, after all.”</p>
<p>Alex cocked an eyebrow at him. “Their <em>manager?</em> What, are they a wrestling tag-team all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, <em>I</em> found them first.”</p>
<p>“Okay, hotshot, what’s the red guy’s name, then?” challenged Alex as they led the Chaotix into the foyer and towards the garage.</p>
<p>“How am <em>I</em> supposed to know? He’s not in any of the games.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.”</p>
<p>“Oh! He was in Sonic Mania, wasn’t he? Him and that flying squirrel guy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so what’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Um… Knu… uh…”</p>
<p>“It’s Mighty,” said Alex, “Mighty the Armadillo, and his first appearance was in the arcade game, SegaSonic The Hedgehog.”</p>
<p>“Okay, you made your point,” grumbled Liam.</p>
<p>“Good. And that is?”</p>
<p>“You have no life,” he said.</p>
<p>Alex had just gotten Liam into a headlock when they heard the back door opening.</p>
<p>“Shit! It’s Eric!”</p>
<p>At Alex's panicked expression, Espio was quick to react. "An enemy?"</p>
<p>Alex saw an actual ninja shuriken tucked between the chameleon’s fingers and briefly wondered just where he had he pulled them from. “No,” she hissed. “It’s my aunt’s boyfriend. Please no ninja stars. Quick Liam! Hide them! I’ll try to stall him.”</p>
<p>Liam took Espio by the arm and quickly led the Chaotix out of sight. The back door opened slowly and Eric, smelling of gasoline and a few beers too many, shambled in. When his eyes met hers, Alex wasn’t sure quite what to do. She told the others that she’d stall him, but now that it came down to it, she didn’t know how to proceed.</p>
<p>For a moment, she just stood there like a deer in headlights. Encountering Eric without Aunt Dena around was always a recipe for annoyance. But with the smell of beer on him, this could be even <em>more</em> troublesome. Like that one time…</p>
<p>At first, Eric stared at her dully, as though it was taking a moment or so to process. Only when Alex finally addressed him with a forced smile, “Oh, h-hey, Eric. Sorry to bother you,” did his booze-addled brain kick into gear.</p>
<p>"Alex… Weren't 'spectin' ya'll here t'night.” His southern drawl was worse when he drank, like he was speaking with a handful of marbles in his mouth.</p>
<p>Swallowing, Alex did her best to put on a friendly smile and look casual. “Yeah. I was, uh, just stopping by to borrow Aunt Dena’s van. I’ve got, uh, a thing tonight, so, uh… yeah.”</p>
<p>As Eric walked towards her, Alex took a nervous step away from him, only to find her back against the wall. She took a sharp intake of air as he put his arm up on the wall beside her. He was standing way too close.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey... Why be in such a rush? Stay a while, why don't cha?" In spite of the booze dulling his senses, he sure seemed like he was taking his time in looking her over. "I didn't see yer aunt's car nowhere. Mus' not be home yet, huh? Maybe we jus' talk a bit, huh?" He reached his hand up and brushed his fingertips along her hair.</p>
<p>Alex tried not to wince, doing her best to keep her voice steady as she replied, “Well, <em>Liam’s</em> here.” Surely Eric wouldn’t try anything if he knew Liam was around.</p>
<p>Eric let out a 'pfft.' "Kid’s been spendin' all his time up in the attic. He ain't comin' down fer nothin'.”</p>
<p>“Well, in any case, I really <em>do</em> have to get going or I’ll be late. It’s, uh, you know, kind of important. I told my friend I’d be there soon, and <em>he’s</em> probably wondering where I am,” she added, hoping the use of that particular pronoun might put Eric off his current trajectory.</p>
<p>Eric's response was less than encouraging. "<em>He?</em> Lil' Alex got 'erself a boyfriend, huh?"</p>
<p>Her comment about a boy had the opposite effect of what she’d intended. Instead, Eric seemed encouraged to continue his behavior. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, but a lewd smile spread across his face as he brought his hand up to her cheek before taking a rough hold of her chin.</p>
<p>"That boy knows you ain't never fucked around, right?”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Chaotix were hunkered behind the couch in the adjoining den, just out of sight.</p>
<p>“That man’s sayin’ some <em>really</em> bad words, Vector,” Charmy whispered.</p>
<p>Vector grit his teeth as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. They couldn't quite get a good vantage point on what was happening. But from the sounds of it, this man was giving their new friend some definitely unwanted attention.</p>
<p>“Maybe..." Eric was so close to her, so damn close, leaning in so that his face was within a hair’s breadth from hers. Alex paled, feeling like she was going to be sick. "Maybe, b'fore ya go, I can give ya a few... solid tips." He pushed his head toward hers, trying to kiss her.</p>
<p>Liam was shaking his head in disgust. “He’s always like this with her when Mom isn’t around. It's worse when he’s been drinking. I wish I could say something, but Mom would never believe me.” He looked nervous. “M-Maybe I should go over there…”</p>
<p>Mighty placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Relax… It’s okay, Liam. The Chaotix have this." He looked at Vector, who gave the order.</p>
<p>"Espio... Take that creep down."</p>
<p>"Roger." With a soft woosh, the chameleon vanished from sight. Only the faintest blue hint of a figure could be seen as he leapt over the couch. And with that, the Chaotix were on the case. No mystery needed solved, but their directive was simple – take down the bad guy. Espio was clearly ready to go run down the creep who’d do their new friend wrong.</p>
<p>“Eric, stop!” Alex shouted. “Just… stop it. You’re drunk! And Aunt Dena will be home any minute. Just let me go, okay?”</p>
<p>Eric grabbed Alex's arms and pinned them against the wall behind her as he leaned in closer. "What Aunt Dena don't know... won't fuckin' hurt 'er."</p>
<p>Charmy was beginning to buzz angrily. “Oh, let me at him! I’ll sting him something good!” But Vector held him back.</p>
<p>“Quiet. Let Espio handle it.”</p>
<p>Alex cringed as Eric pressed his lips against her neck. But the moment they made contact, something unseen whoosed by and clocked him on the side of his head. His trucker hat tumbled off and he staggered backwards away from Alex.</p>
<p>"W-What in the fuck...? Who did that? Who hit me?"</p>
<p>Alex, who realized immediately what was happening, suppressed a laugh as she said, “Oh no! Liam’s been going on about the attic being haunted. I think it might’ve been a ghost, Eric. You’d better run.”</p>
<p>Eric shook his head. It was already swimming and funny from the booze. But something striking him only made it worse. He spun around, glaring Alex. "Fuckin' ghost? Bullshit! Liam... where the fuck is that little...?"</p>
<p>Whatever Eric was going say or do, it wouldn‘t happen, as for the briefest of moments, Alex spotted Espio, just vaguely visible through his camouflage against the wall. The chameleon launched his tongue out, catching Eric around the ankle and yanking his feet out from under him.</p>
<p>Alex suppressed a shudder. <em>That’s something the games and the comics sure don’t show you</em>, she thought, reminding herself never to get on the chameleon’s bad side.</p>
<p>Eric dropped to the floor. "...NGH! T-The fuck is...?"</p>
<p>Espio vanished about as quickly as he appeared. Alex watched in astonishment as a length of rope seemed to leap off a shelf in the back of the garage of its own accord, then proceeded to wrap itself around Eric’s legs. She saw the faintest trace of a vague chameleon-like outline as Espio leapt up and looped the other end of the rope around the track on the ceiling that was responsible for operating the automatic garage doors. With a tornado spin, Eric was taken up and off the floor and hung upside-down like a pissed-off pinata.</p>
<p>"SHIIIIIIIT!!! WHAT? WHAT TH'FUCK!?" Eric now hung upside down by his feet, and he never even saw who was responsible. "Fuckin'... L-Let me down! Help! Fuckin' shit! Somethin' gotta hold a-me! Who did this!?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Espio revealed himself, standing face-to-face with Eric, glaring at him with yellow eyes. "I am NINJA,” he said. “And you… are a prick."</p>
<p>Eric screamed, but was swiftly silenced as Espio socked him in the face. And just like that, Eric was out cold. When Espio turned around to face Alex, the girl was beaming at him.</p>
<p>“Espio the Chameleon, where have you been all my life?” Though there were tears in her eyes, her voice was bubbling with laughter.</p>
<p>Liam leapt out from behind the couch and joined them in the garage. “Holy shit, dude! You strung him up like a fly! You sure you ain’t a spider?” Liam gave Eric a push and delightedly watched him swing.</p>
<p>Espio crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on Alex and Liam as they praised his work. Despite trying to be stoic and cool, Espio couldn't help smiling a pleased smile at the compliments he received.</p>
<p>"Fine work, Espio!” crowed Vector. “Fine work! Another rotten perp taken down by The Chaotix!"</p>
<p>"That was good work,” agreed Mighty. “Though, surely you can't leave him strung up like this. If Liam's mom comes in and finds this, she'll sympathize for him. Cut him down and leave him in an unconscious heap on the couch. She’ll just see him passed out drunk."</p>
<p>Vector rolled his eyes. "Mighty that's a..." Then, after considering it... "Actually, that's pretty good. Where did you come up with such a sneaky trick?"</p>
<p>Mighty simply smiled. "If we fail to look after others when they need help, who will look after <em>us?</em>"</p>
<p>Vector just stared at Mighty for a moment. "Riiight... I'll keep that in mind fer next time."</p>
<p>“I suppose it's not a terrible idea,” said Liam “And that way, if he tells her anything, she won’t believe him. She’ll just think it’s the ravings of a drunk. And maybe this time she’ll <em>actually</em> dump him."</p>
<p>Liam and Vector worked together to haul Eric down and dumped him unceremoniously onto the couch. Espio remained silent as he watched Liam and Vector deposit Eric into the room behind the door which read ‘Man Cave.’ The chameleon wished that there was more that he could have done. A man like that deserved a far more severe punishment.</p>
<p>“You want me to give him a good sting to remember us by?” asked Charmy, eagerly wiggling his butt.</p>
<p>Alex shook her head. “You’d better not. I think I recall Aunt Dena saying he’s allergic to bees.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason,” mumbled Liam, giving Eric a good kick in the side before closing the door to his ‘man cave.’ Alex stood in the hallway leaning against the wall and rubbing her arm, looking quite out of sorts.</p>
<p>Frowning with concern, Liam asked, “You okay, Alex?”</p>
<p>Mighty would turn his sapphire gaze on Alex as well, wondering the same thing. She seemed really shaken by the cruel and unwanted treatment that her aunt's boyfriend had inflicted upon her. He didn't wish to overstep his boundaries by prying, so he let Liam ask, hoping that she was alright.</p>
<p>Vector closed the door to Eric's man cave, rubbing the back of his scaly head with an aggravated sigh. "Just another job the Chaotix won't get paid for."</p>
<p>Espio motioned his head toward Alex, drawing Vector's attention to her. The crocodile quickly shut his mouth, looking ashamed.</p>
<p>At first, Alex didn’t answer Liam. She just stood there in the hallway, staring down at her feet, her bangs hanging in her eyes, her hand rubbing her arm where Eric had grabbed her. “I may not be able to pay you,” she said quietly. Slowly, she lifted her gaze. “But I’d like to thank you guys some other way, if that’s okay.” She still looked somewhat shaken by Eric’s rough treatment of her, but she was smiling at them nonetheless. “At the very least, I could give you a hug,” she said, tilting her head and smiling at Vector. “For the de facto leader? Since I know Mr. Dark, Purple and Mysterious won’t accept one,” she said, jerking her head towards Espio with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>Espio looked embarrassed, but relieved that he didn’t have to be on the receiving end of feminine affections. Vector, however, scratched his scaly chin in thought. Was it an acceptable form of payment? Finally, he grinned.</p>
<p>"It'll do." His opened his thick, long arms, inviting her to embrace him. "I can't turn down a hug from a lovely, young dame! Bring it in here!"</p>
<p>Alex laughed. She couldn’t help it. And even with his arms spread wide and that large smile with all those big sharp teeth, Vector no longer looked so scary. Alex ran to him and threw her arms around him.</p>
<p>“Ha ha! Wow! You’re so thick and scaly! Liam, you should try it! It’s like hugging a real crocodile, but one that won’t eat you!”</p>
<p>Liam crossed his arms and grimaced, standing at Espio’s side. “I don’t do hugs, Alex. I’m too chill for that kid stuff.” Though Alex suspected, in truth, he was still a little wary around Vector, or perhaps trying to impress Espio, whom he’d clearly deemed the coolest of the crew.</p>
<p>Charmy whirled around in the air, making little loop de loops. "What about me? I like hugs too!"</p>
<p>Vector grimaced. "No one wants to hug a bee!"</p>
<p>"But crocodiles are a-okay..." mused Mighty with a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>Alex laughed and turned towards the hyperactive bee. “If you don’t mind, Charmy, I’d like to give that stinger of yours a wide berth. However…” She grabbed him by the face, a hand on each of his cheeks, as she leaned in and kissed him on the nose.</p>
<p>Charmy’s cheeks wet three shades of red and he twirled around in the air. "She kissed me! She kissed me! Hehehehe!"</p>
<p>"Well, great,” said Vector with a roll of his eyes. “I think you just made his whole damn day. He'll never forget that, you know."</p>
<p>Espio closed his eyes with a sigh. "And he will talk about it... endlessly."</p>
<p>“Hey, if I can deal with Liam…”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” said Liam, but Alex ignored him.</p>
<p>"Now then,” said Mighty, gazing up at Alex. “We oughta be on our way, before your aunt comes home or..." He thumbed in the direction of Eric's room. "...before <em>that</em> misguided soul comes to."</p>
<p>“Good idea.” She bent down and swiftly kissed Mighty on the cheek before leading the way to the mini-van.</p>
<p>A pink flush rose upon his tan muzzle. "Wh-Wha? B-But... I didn't even do anything." With a little smile on his face, the armadillo brought his hand to his cheek, lightly touching the place where she’d kissed it.</p>
<p>Alex unlocked Aunt Dena’s mini-van and held open the sliding passenger door for them to get in. “There should be plenty of room,” she said. “The windows are tinted, but all the same, try not to get too close to them. And if anyone in the other cars should see you… um… try to look like stuffed animals, I guess.”</p>
<p>Vector, Mighty, and Charmy all piled in. Espio was the last to enter, but just before he did, Alex put an arm up, blocking his way and grinning mischievously. “You’ll get yours when you least expect it,” she whispered so only he could hear. “I got Knuckles, and I’ll get you, too, ninja boy.”</p>
<p>Although it was clear she was talking about giving him a kiss or a hug, showing some kind of affection for him, Espio took her words as a true threat. His gold eyes were wide and even, if Alex didn't know better, a little nervous as he gazed up at her. When she let him into the van, at last, Espio gulped. This was a challenge even <em>he</em> wasn't sure he could handle.</p>
<p>“All right, let’s go.” Alex climbed into the driver’s seat and started the ignition. But just before she pulled out of the garage, she sent a quick text to Patrick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something’s come up. Something big. Meet me at your parents’ place.</em>
</p>
<p>And with that, they were off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that very moment, Patrick was in his apartment, loudly slurping chicken ramen while he poured over some programming code. In the kitchen, he heard his roommate, Wes, call out to him.</p>
<p>"Yo, my dude! You eat my leftovers from last night?"</p>
<p>"No! I told you, you ate it in the middle of the night last night."</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"I don't remember that. I think I'd remember that, palsy."</p>
<p>Patrick groaned and shook his head, muttering softly to himself. "Please... give me a way to avoid having <em>this</em> conversation again..."</p>
<p>It was then his phone pinged him with a notification, alerting him to a text from Alex. He quickly read it and let out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Patrick arrived at his parents' house, much to the surprise of Sonic and the others, as Patrick and Alex weren't expected to show up until Saturday morning. The three of them were admittedly concerned to see him there. If Patrick or Alex came back to the house, it more than likely meant trouble. Patrick informed them that he'd gotten a text from Alex telling him to meet her at his parents' house. The four speculated as to what might have made Alex call them together. Had Robotnik finally made a move? Was Alex alright? <em>That </em>was the biggest question for all of them.</p>
<p>Thus, it was with much anxiousness and concern that the four friends waited for Alex to arrive. The setting sun was just a blood red sliver on the horizon when the mini-van pulled up to the front of the house. Sonic and the others ran to meet it. The driver's door opened and Alex hopped down. Then, the passenger side door opened and her cousin, Liam, leapt out.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!" he proclaimed, "This place is swank!" Then, he laid eyes on the three anthropomorphic heroes. "Dope! It's Sonic and Tails! And Knuckles!" He ran up to them and fist bumped each, starting with Sonic. "Sonic, cool man. Totally cool."</p>
<p>Sonic returned his fist bump with a slightly confused smile, but he was the master of taking things in stride. "Hey, Alex's cousin! Nice to meet you!</p>
<p>"Tails, fuck yeah!"</p>
<p>Tails just tilted his head, looking baffled.</p>
<p>And last was Knuckles, who wasn't even trying to fist bump. He had his large, meaty hands up in a defensive position, but Liam fist-bumped with him anyway. "Holy shit! Alex, my fist fits <em>between</em> his knuckles!" exclaimed Liam. "Dude, how big are your hands? Have you ever actually measured them?"</p>
<p>Knuckles blinked in confusion before looking down at his hands. "Well, no, actually... I... I never realized they were big." The echidna proceeded to hyper-focus on the size of his hands. He glanced at Sonic and Tails and held up his hands. "Have my hands <em>always</em> been this big?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, pretty much," said Sonic.</p>
<p>Tails just nodded.</p>
<p>Alex sighed and shook her head. "Your hands are lovely, Knuckles. Please just ignore my idiot cousin."</p>
<p>Finally, Liam came to Patrick. He gazed up at him with a frown and furrowed brow. "Who the hell are you?"</p>
<p>"Liam! That's my friend, Patrick, and this is his parents' house. Please don't be rude to him."</p>
<p>"Woah... dude..." said Liam. "This place is baller. How much money do you <em>have???</em>"</p>
<p>Patrick just gave a nervous, awkward laugh before sliding over to Alex and taking a hold of her hand. "Uh, hey... Can we talk a minute?" He pulled her aside and leaned in close. "What the hell, Alex? What is <em>he </em>doing here? Whatever happened to only having people here who were in the know?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I can still hear you, you know!" called Liam.</p>
<p>Alex chewed her lip. "Well, uh... circumstances have changed a bit."</p>
<p>Patrick arched an eyebrow. "What? Circumstances have...?"</p>
<p>"You'll see." She returned to the van and opened the sliding side door. "Come on out, guys."</p>
<p>Before Patrick could say anything more, the van gave a slight rock as thought someone large was moving out of it. "One side! The karma collector is comin' through!" said a voice.</p>
<p>"What does that even mean?" asked another.</p>
<p>"I believe it means he considers himself the one in charge."</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>Patrick's jaw dropped as a hulking crocodile climbed out of the van. "W-What the hell? Oh no..."</p>
<p>Next, a purple chameleon – at least, Patrick <em>thought </em>it was a chameleon – leapt quickly from the van, landing in a crouch. Then, a spastic flying creature zipped out, making erratic patterns through the air. Somehow, Patrick found this one the most frightening. He stiffened as Charmy buzzed past his head.</p>
<p>"Uuuh... Y-You mean... there's more of them???"</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh man. The Chaotix are here, too? That's... great." Sonic sounded less than thrilled. Knuckles, however, grinned and pounded his large fists together.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah! Extra muscle!" He certainly seemed enthusiastic as he ran to greet them.</p>
<p>Finally, calm and serene as can be, Mighty alighted from the van. Sonic's eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"Mighty?!"</p>
<p>Mighty looked in Sonic's direction and grinned. "Sonic!"</p>
<p>Sonic zipped to the van to meet with the armadillo. The two exchanged grins and shared a macho handshake before Mighty pulled Sonic in for a big hug. The hedgehog went willingly, laughing delightedly.</p>
<p>Alex couldn't help geeking out just a little as the two embraced so warmly. It would seem Sonic and Mighty were old friends who went way back, just like in the old Archie comics.</p>
<p>"That," said Alex. "...is what I meant. Patrick Miller, meet the Chaotix and – a personal favorite of mine – Mighty the Armadillo!"</p>
<p>Mighty glanced up from the hug he and Sonic were sharing. "I-I'm your personal favorite?" he asked, his cheeks pinkening.</p>
<p>Patrick hated to admit it, but he was only vaguely familiar with these guys. He hadn't played all the Sonic games that Alex had, and thus, his knowledge into the series wasn't that deep beyond the original Genesis games. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in meeting them all, but he had to wonder... Was Alex planning on keeping them there at his parents' place along with Sonic and the others?</p>
<p>He could see that Alex was geeking out, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. He loved seeing the excited smile on her face. But he had to address this. "So, this is how the circumstances changed... W-Where did they all come from?"</p>
<p>Alex gave him an exasperated look and shrugged. "Mobius? Dimension X? I don't know, Patrick. The same planet Sonic comes from. As for when they showed up and how, I guess you'll have to ask Liam. I didn't get that far. He just called me out of the blue today and begged me to come over and said it was important. And there they were, hiding in his attic." She crossed her arms and sighed. "It took me a good long time to convince him they're real and not robots."</p>
<p>"Why would he think they were robots?" asked Tails.</p>
<p>"He saw the viral video from last Friday... <em>and</em> the interview with 'Charles Boddick,'" Alex explained.</p>
<p>Tails' ears flattened. "Oh. Right. <em>That.</em>"</p>
<p>"But," she said, "The good news is—"</p>
<p>"Wait!" said Knuckles. "I sense... There's a Chaos Emerald! Do you guys have...?"</p>
<p>Vector grinned and stuck his thumb toward Espio. "Bingo!"</p>
<p>Espio held up the small pouch he carried, revealing the blue Chaos Emerald.</p>
<p>Alex grinned. "...the good news is we've now got four Chaos Emeralds," she finished excitedly, nodding her head towards Espio.</p>
<p>Vector, however, held up a large hand. "Now hold on a sec! We agreed ta do the job with that deadbeat back at the house..."</p>
<p>"Deadbeat back at the house?" said Patrick, confused. "Alex, what's he talking about?"</p>
<p>"Never mind," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"...<em>and</em> we agreed ta come here with ya so we didn't get our tails in any sorta trouble. But we never agreed to givin' up our Chaos Emerald!"</p>
<p>Espio glanced at Vector, a little confused that their de facto leader was saying this. But if Vector said so... The chameleon withdrew the emerald and stuck it back into the pouch. "Hmph."</p>
<p>"What!? Wait a minute!" demanded Knuckles. "Is that how you lot repay me for busting you all out of Robotnik's little theme park all those years ago?"</p>
<p>"Wha...! So that really happened?!" exclaimed Alex, starting to geek out again. "That's wild!"</p>
<p>Sonic and Mighty finally rejoined the group, looking to catch up. Sonic arched a brow. "What's going on?" he asked.</p>
<p>Vector crossed his arms. "Business is business. And a Chaos Emerald is serious business! It ain't jus' somethin' ya hand over ta people."</p>
<p>Alex's face fell. "But Vector!" It was the first time she'd called him by his name. "I thought we were friends now! I mean, we even hugged!"</p>
<p>Liam stood beside Vector and Espio and crossed his arms. "That's right," he said. "This is <em>our</em> Chaos Emerald. As their manager, I say the Chaoses—"</p>
<p>"Chaotix," Alex growled.</p>
<p>"... have a right to their own Chaos Emerald. Especially since you guys apparently have three. I think we should split them up evenly to be fair. Team Sonic should hand over one of <em>your</em> three so Team Chaotix can have two and Team Sonic can have two."</p>
<p>Alex grabbed Liam by the arm and yanked him away from the Chaotix. "Stay <em>out</em> of this, you little communist! You are <em>not</em> their manager! You weren't even <em>feeding</em> them! You thought they were <em>robots</em>, for God's sake. Besides," she hissed, "This is a delicate situation that should be handled diplomatically and you're making things <em>worse!</em>"</p>
<p>Liam yanked his arm out of Alex's grasp and gave her a shove.</p>
<p>Alex gasped. "You little twerp!" and shoved him back.</p>
<p>Liam tackled her onto the ground and suddenly they were wrestling.</p>
<p>"Liam, <em>get off!</em>" shouted Alex, trying to escape his submission hold.</p>
<p>"Ha! Not so good at this now, huh, Alex? Just 'cause you're a little older than me!"</p>
<p>"I'm <em>a lot</em> older than you!" said Alex, rolling him over onto his back and pinning him beneath her. But Liam immediately reversed the hold, and Alex was beneath him once more, her stomach on the grass and her arms pinned behind her back.</p>
<p>"You're not so much bigger now, though! And I joined the Junior High Wrestling team this year! You don't stand a chance!"</p>
<p>Alex struggled as she shouted back, "Oh, I'm so jealous you get to roll around on the floor with a bunch of sweaty adolescent boys! That's very sexy, Liam!"</p>
<p>Charmy hovered beside Tails as he watched the two cousins fight. "Wow! What an exciting day! You think we should stop 'em, though?"</p>
<p>"Probably," said Tails, though he didn't dare get in the middle of it.</p>
<p>Vector grinned as he spoke quietly to Espio. "Twenty says the kid wins."</p>
<p>Espio shook his head. "Don't underestimate the girl..."</p>
<p>Knuckles, however, was still focused furiously on Vector. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" he shouted as he stepped over the wrestling cousins as they rolled across the ground. "We're keeping the emeralds safe! Now hand it over!!"</p>
<p>Patrick stood beside Tails just gaping as chaos unfolded. Knuckles was getting fired up, Vector was being a selfish ass, Espio was just following orders, and Alex was wrestling around with her cousin, Liam. And Patrick just stood by watching it all happen.</p>
<p>"Ironic that all chaos is breaking loose over a Chaos Emerald," he said.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe not so ironic," said Tails. "I mean, they're called that for a reason. But usually, it's a good guy versus bad guy type of thing."</p>
<p>"So, who's the bad guy in this scenario?" asked Patrick.</p>
<p>"Hmm... I don't think we have a bad guy in this situation," said Tails. "But I do think there are two types here."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Hot-heads and idiots."</p>
<p>"Which is which?" asked Patrick.</p>
<p>Tails shrugged.</p>
<p>Sonic brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it as though trying to ward off an oncoming migraine. "Oh man... And this is why I don't deal with the Chaotix."</p>
<p>Mighty placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Allow me..."</p>
<p>Quite casually, Mighty walked into the fray. "Excuse me," he said softly.</p>
<p>Alex was struggling under Liam, who was cackling like a prepubescent comic book villain until quite suddenly, and quite easily, Mighty plucked him off of her like he was nothing but a daisy and set him aside. Liam sat on his butt in the grass, looking bewildered.</p>
<p>Next, Mighty approached Knuckles and Vector. Standing between them, he opened his hands to calm them. First, he looked at Knuckles. "Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind."</p>
<p>Knuckles stared at Mighty, his body slackening. "W-What?"</p>
<p>"Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten."</p>
<p>Knuckles just gaped at Mighty, and slowly the fight started to leave him. Just like that, the wind was taken out of his sails. Mighty turned toward Vector.</p>
<p>"You can only lose what you cling to."</p>
<p>Vector's brows furrowed. "Huh?"</p>
<p>Mighty simply smiled as he said, "Attachment leads to suffering."</p>
<p>Vector tilted his head, looking baffled and losing his arrogance. Finally, Mighty walked into the center of everyone, extending his hands out in a welcoming gesture.</p>
<p>"Those who are free of resentful thoughts... surely find peace."</p>
<p>And just like that, with a few simple, enlightened phrases, Mighty managed to calm all the tension. For a moment, everyone just gazed slack-jawed at him. Then, suddenly, Mighty the hardly-known Armadillo was the center of attention and admiration.</p>
<p>Liam was soon at his side, squeezing his arm muscles as though testing them. "Woah! Dude! You just picked me up like I was nothin'! But you look so scrawny! That was so cool! How much can you bench?"</p>
<p>"If you're going to compliment him," said Alex, rising to her feet and dusting herself off, "You should compliment him for his levelheadedness. That's more than I can say for anyone else... myself included."</p>
<p>"She's right. You're like a Jedi Knight or something!" exclaimed Liam.</p>
<p>"Buddhist," said Alex. "He's Buddhist... or, like, some other-world equivalent."</p>
<p>Mighty simply smiled a pleased grin, but made no further comments outside of pressing his hands together and saying, "My mentor taught me much of the wisdom of the Enlightened Ones," which brought a small, wistful smile to Sonic's face.</p>
<p>Alex noted Sonic's expression and the fond way Mighty spoke of his 'mentor.' She was beginning to piece together a theory, particularly as it involved Sonic and Mighty's apparently long-time friendship, though now was not the time to inquire.</p>
<p>"Honestly," Patrick told Mighty. "I don't know if you actually reached them with that enlightened stuff or if you just <em>confused </em>the fight out of them."</p>
<p>The armadillo shrugged. "Either tactic works."</p>
<p>Tails cleared his throat and hovered over their heads before plopping himself down in the middle of the group. "Now that everyone's acting civilized again, let's address the issue at hand logically, shall we?" He turned towards Vector and Espio. "When Alex mentioned having four Chaos Emeralds, I don't think she was trying to suggest you just hand over the one you guys found. I believe what she meant was that, between the seven of us, we have four Chaos Emeralds total, and that's a good thing because it means <em>Robotnik</em> doesn't have them."</p>
<p>The young fox boy began to pace, as though lecturing a class of unruly students. "Furthermore, it's fortuitous that you should be here now, seeing as Knuckles has the shards of the Master Emerald on him, and the Master Emerald has the power to neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That means Robotnik will have a difficult time tracking them down. If you'd stayed at Liam's house, odds are the Chaos Emerald you have would've led Robotnik straight <em>to</em> you, and placed Liam and his family in grave danger. It's in <em>all</em> of our best interests to combine our assets here at the Miller property where we're hidden and the Chaos Emeralds are undetectable. If we want to get home, we're <em>all</em> gonna have to work together to get all seven Chaos Emeralds to create Chaos Control. So bickering and competing won't do us any favors."</p>
<p>Sonic beamed proudly at his young sidekick. Taking a logical approach was something everyone could understand. Tails' powers of diplomacy could rival even Mighty's.</p>
<p>"And anyway, if it <em>were</em> a competition," Tails added, unable to help himself, "<em>We've</em> got Alex, who's essentially like four or five Chaos Emeralds in one. So really, it's like <em>we</em> have seven or even <em>eight</em> Chaos Emeralds."</p>
<p>Sonic snickered.</p>
<p>Nervously, Alex mumbled, "Tails, um, kindly leave me out of this."</p>
<p>Espio nodded. It all made sense to him. He looked at Vector for confirmation, but the crocodile just stared blankly at Tails for a moment or so. Finally, he offered his response.</p>
<p>"Kid... I have <em>NO</em> idea what you just said, but I've just come up with an idea! I think we should combine our assets and work together so we can all return home!"</p>
<p>Charmy twirled delightedly through the air. "That's a GREAT idea, Vector!"</p>
<p>Tails gaped at Vector, as though he couldn't believe his audacity. Then, glaring, he strode towards the leader of the Chaotix, his hands tightening into fists. "Why I oughtta..."</p>
<p>Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and held him back. "Easy, killer." Sonic glanced at Patrick with a shrug. He <em>should </em>ask him if it was okay for the Chaotix to stay, but there really was no other choice.</p>
<p>Patrick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. There was nothing left but to acquiesce.</p>
<p>With that, Sonic looked at the newcomers with an exasperated smile. "Welcome, Chaotix... Welcome to Earth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the rocky start, the following week passed with the gentle ease of a summer breeze, which was an appropriate analogy for what proved to be the halcyon days of an unseasonably warm September, redolent of the summers Alex remembered from her childhood. Amongst her anthropomorphic friends, little was spoken of returning home, though deep down each of them knew a plan had to be made. And yet, as Tails had said, there was no way to plan without first knowing what Robotnik's intentions were. But just as uncharacteristic as the recent warm weather, Robotnik had been unusually quiet.</p>
<p>Patrick's lavish property proved to be more than accommodating for the Chaotix as well as the three original tenants, and what was more – in spite of a close encounter with Patrick's parents, and a narrowly avoided disaster – they were fortunate to receive news that Mr. and Mrs. Miller were going on a cruise and would not be seen for the next few weeks. Their request that Patrick stop by on the weekends to 'keep an eye on the place,' was swiftly agreed to (though he never bothered to mention he'd already been coming home every weekend for the past few weeks), and with that, the entire property was theirs to command.</p>
<p>Even during the week while Alex and Patrick were away at school, Sonic and the others were never without entertainment. For one thing, the Chaotix were, in and of themselves, entertaining. Even if it wasn't always a situation of 'the more the merrier,' it was certainly 'the more, the more interesting.' Plus, Liam had taken it upon himself to visit as often as possible, bringing them all the treasures of a 12-year-old boy living in a highly technological society for them to feast their interest on. He was even generous enough to give Patrick pointers on how to impress and successfully court his cousin, though most of these needed be taken with a grain of salt, particularly the ones Knuckles was apt to agree with.</p>
<p>Lazy days were spent by the Miller's pool or playing badminton on the lawn, or soccer or Wiffle ball when Alex was able to motivate the more antisocial and less athletic of them into playing. For a while, everything seemed so perfect that even Patrick found himself looking forward to the weekends, not just to see Alex, but to see his silly alien friends with whom there was never a dull moment.</p>
<p>It was late one Friday afternoon nearing October and they were still experiencing unseasonably warm weather. Vector was lazing on a raft in the middle of the pool, listening to his tunes on his rather sizeable headphones while Patrick was regaling Knuckles with the more technical rules of Dungeons and Dragons.</p>
<p>"So, let me get this straight," said Knuckles. "The one with 20 sides determines whether you actually hit the enemy... and that's because you have to beat the number associated with their armor?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! That's right," said Patrick. "That's your 'to-hit' die going against their armor class."</p>
<p>Knuckles nodded. "I see. And if it lands on 20, you can do extra damage?"</p>
<p>"Depending on the situation, yeah. That's a critical hit."</p>
<p>"And if you roll a 1..."</p>
<p>Patrick winced. "That's a critical failure. The worst thing you can possibly do."</p>
<p>Knuckles was in deep thought for a moment. "But who is this critic that decides all this?"</p>
<p>Patrick laughed. "Whaaat?"</p>
<p>Knuckles raised a hand and squinted against the sun as he looked up the driveway at the front of the house. "A vehicle just pulled in."</p>
<p>Patrick followed his gaze. "Is it Alex?"</p>
<p>But it wasn't the mini-van with which they'd become recently familiar. Instead, it was an Uber. And it wasn't Alex who stepped out, but Liam with a backpack and bedroll on his back. As the car pulled away, he ran to the pool, hailing his friends.</p>
<p>"Pat! Knux! Yo, Vector," he said, waving a hand to the lounging croc. "How's it hanging?"</p>
<p>Vector was the first to reply. He lowered his headphones and raised a hand in greeting. "Yo, Mr. Manager! Wasn't expecting you."</p>
<p>"Hey Liam," said Patrick. "Uh... what's with the bedroll?"</p>
<p>Liam quirked an eye at him. "You kidding? It's a Friday night. I'm spending the weekend here!"</p>
<p>Well, so much for Patrick and Alex's cozy weekend alone... Not that they'd truly be alone. After all, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix were here. But her younger cousin was the most egregious (second only to Sonic, perhaps) of interrupting any special moment they almost shared. That, and the audacious assumption that the Miller property was suddenly everyone's vacation home...</p>
<p>Patrick wanted so much to tell Liam that he should've asked first. But why the hell not? The Miller family pool house had become a hive of activity, and it literally included a <em>bee!</em> What would one more body really do to the whole congregation that pretty much lived here now? Patrick was pretty certain that he might never have a quiet weekend with Alex again, so long as all these guys were there. Then again...</p>
<p>Patrick glanced back at the main house. He'd insisted that the main house was <em>off limits </em>to his alien friends. It was too risky to house them there, should his parents show up. So far, they'd kept their promise to stay away from it. Maybe... Maybe Alex could be convinced to pay his parents' Jacuzzi another visit.</p>
<p>Liam cupped his mouth and shouted, "Hey, Chaotix!"</p>
<p>Espio and Charmy emerged, joining the others by the pool.</p>
<p>"Hiya Liam!" Charmy greeted with his usual exuberance.</p>
<p>Espio, a chameleon of few words, simply nodded at their young human friend.</p>
<p>"Awesome news! My mom finally dumped that deadbeat, Eric! He came home drunk one time too many. I think the time Espio beat him up was like the penultimate moment! After he went on about ghosts and ninjas and shit, she told him she was getting really tired of his B.S. and she was giving him only one more chance... and he totally blew it!"</p>
<p>"Well, whaddya know," said Vector proudly. "Looks like our good deed is payin' off, boys!"</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Liam!" cried Charmy.</p>
<p>"I hate to see a dame stuck with a jerk like that," said Vector. "Good on yer mom, kid."</p>
<p>"Hm," Espio agreed.</p>
<p>A fascinating and confusing story, Patrick mused, but the thought that was really on his mind as Liam began to strip into his swimming trunks to join Vector in the pool was... Where was Alex?</p>
<p>"She's late," said Knuckles softly, as though reading his mind.</p>
<p>Patrick chewed the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. She is."</p>
<p>It was a Friday and Alex's last class of the day should've let out a long time ago now. And she hadn't shown. That was odd. Normally nothing could keep her away from her precious Sonic. So, what happened?</p>
<p>Patrick was getting worried. He looked with slightly panicked eyes to Knuckles. "You don't suppose..."</p>
<p>Knuckles shook his head. "He <em>couldn't </em>have tracked her. Not with the Master Emerald shard..."</p>
<p>Patrick pulled out his phone and immediately sent her a text: <em>Hey, you okay? Where you?</em></p>
<p>He never got a response. That was odd. Alex was usually pretty prompt to text back. Patrick was getting worried. And Knuckles could very well read that on his face. Alex wasn't replying to his text and that was <em>very </em>unusual.</p>
<p>Tails came skipping excitedly out of the pool house. He was barefoot and had a bodyboard tucked under his arm. "Hey, Liam!" he greeted. Then, glancing around as though someone far more important was missing. "Where's Alex?"</p>
<p>Liam shrugged. "I dunno. I came here in an Uber. I thought she would've been here by now."</p>
<p>Tails' ears went flat and he frowned, "Oh," he said disappointedly. "I wanted to show her my new body board."</p>
<p>"A body board?" said Liam. "You mean you <em>made </em>that?"</p>
<p>Tails smiled pridefully. "Yep! It's jet propelled."</p>
<p>"Ah, no way! That's so cool!" commented Liam, leaning forward for a closer look. "But... isn't Pat's pool a little small for something jet-propelled?"</p>
<p>"That's what we're gonna find out," said Tails, wading into the water with his new toy.</p>
<p>Vector reclined on his raft, putting his meaty arms behind his head. "Hey now... Don't ya splash me, kid."</p>
<p>Without further ado, Tails placed the board in the pool and activated it. The jet booster engaged and he took off across the water like a rocket. "Woohoo!" He sped past Vector, sending a tidal wave of water over the crocodile who, until now, had been doing a remarkable job of staying dry on his raft. The resulting wave not only drenched Vector, but made him topple off his raft and into the pool.</p>
<p>"EYARGH!"</p>
<p>"LOOK OUT!" Knuckles launched himself at Patrick, knocking them both out of their lounge seats just before the wave crashed over their previously occupied chairs.</p>
<p>Tails continued to speed towards the other end of the pool, but Liam's concern proved valid. The pool was too short and Tails' board was too fast. The board collided with the edge of the pool and catapulted Tails through the air.</p>
<p>"AAHHHHH!"</p>
<p>This didn't look like it was going to end well. The body board was flying straight for the glass windows of the pool house, and Tails, despite his ability to fly, was careening through the air so out of control that twirling his tails to right himself didn't even seem remotely feasible. But Sonic and Mighty, who'd been spending an inordinate amount of time together as of late, came onto the scene in a flash.</p>
<p>Mighty caught the board before it smashed into the pool house. He skidded to a halt along with the board, which gradually puttered out and stopped. As Tails careened wildly head over heels through the air, Sonic zoomed after him and plucked him out of the air. With his young friend safely in his arms, the hedgehog landed in a crouch.</p>
<p>"Yo Tails!" said Sonic, setting him back onto his feet. "Be careful with your pool toys, huh?"</p>
<p>Tails smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh... Thanks, Sonic."</p>
<p>Sonic glanced at Mighty as he joined them with the body board tucked under his arm. "Any ancient wisdom from the Enlightened Ones for this situation?"</p>
<p>Mighty thought for a moment and then smiled. "Leave the jets to those who tear through the clouds. Next time, just use an innertube," he said as he handed the body board back to Tails.</p>
<p>Liam, meanwhile, was doubled over with laughter. "Oh man... You... have... no idea... how hilarious that looked! I mean, I'm glad you're okay, dude. But still!"</p>
<p>Tails flushed embarrassedly. "On second thought, I guess I'm glad Alex wasn't here to see this after all."</p>
<p>But Liam, still laughing, said, "If you think I'm not gonna tell her, you've got another thing comin'!" He turned to Patrick with a frown. "You text her yet or what? Ain't she supposed to be your girlfriend? Tell her to get her ass over here. She's missing all the fun!"</p>
<p>Patrick blushed. "W-Well... Uh..."</p>
<p>Sonic furrowed his brow, both in annoyance at Liam's comment as well as concern for Alex. "She's not here yet? I thought she was supposed to be here a little while ago!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Patrick. "I tried texting her, but she didn't reply."</p>
<p>"I've got a bad feeling..." said Sonic as a spark of blue kinetic energy coursed through his quills.</p>
<p>Liam glanced back and forth between Sonic and Patrick. "Wait... you don't think Robotnik kidnapped my cousin, do you? N-No way! Alex wouldn't let that happen again! I mean, she's got that Master Emerald thingy... right?"</p>
<p>Vector splashed out of the water at last. "Robotnik!? Where?"</p>
<p>Just then, Liam's phone played a muffled jingle from his backpack. Liam unzipped his bag and answered it. "Yeah? Oh, hey Aunt Clara. Alex? Uh..." His eyes shifted from Patrick to Knuckles, to Tails, to Sonic. "N-No, we haven't – er, I mean, <em>I</em> haven't seen her." He hesitated as his eyebrows knit together. "Do I have <em>whose</em> phone number? <em>Sonny?</em> I don't know a Sonny. Who's he?"</p>
<p>Liam paused, listening to his aunt, eyes squinting suspiciously as he cast a peculiar glance at Patrick. "Her boyfriend... Right... No, I didn't know she <em>had</em> a boyfriend." Then, under his breath, "Not one named Sonny, anyway."</p>
<p>Patrick arched a brow. "S-Sonny?"</p>
<p>Sonic went wide-eyed and gulped nervously, trying not to look guilty.</p>
<p>Liam was quiet for a moment. Everyone watched his eyes get bigger and bigger until he smacked a hand to his forehead. "Crap! I totally forgot. I'm sorry, Aunt Clara. I'll go check on her right away and call you back, okay? Bye!" He pocketed his phone and grabbed Patrick by the shirt. "Come on," he said, starting to drag him away. "I need you to drive to me to Alex's apartment ASAP!"</p>
<p>"Whoa! Hey! Slow down," said Patrick. "What's going on? Is Alex at her apartment?"</p>
<p>"I'll explain on the way," said Liam. "Hurry up!"</p>
<p>Sonic stepped forward, blocking their path. His eyes were unusually wide and innocent as he asked worriedly, "Is Alex okay?"</p>
<p>The look seemed so odd on the otherwise carefree face of the heroic hedgehog, that Liam and Patrick stopped in their tracks. For a moment, Liam looked Sonic up and down as though studying him. But why, was uncertain.</p>
<p>"You should come, too," he said, reaching into his backpack and tossing a spare pair of clothes at Sonic. "You might be the only one who can help her."</p>
<p>Sonic caught the clothes that Liam tossed him and looked back at the rest of his friends. "We'll be back. Just hang out, you guys."</p>
<p>Soon, Patrick, Liam, and a humanly dressed Sonic were in Patrick's car, heading off as quickly as possible to Alex's apartment. Patrick glanced at Liam, looking for answers. "So what is it? What's going on with Alex? Did something happen to her?"</p>
<p>Something Liam had said earlier struck him. He said that Sonic might be the only one who could help her. "Is it something only Sonic can do? If he's the only one who can help her, then does that mean she <em>was</em> kidnapped by Robotnik? But then how would her mother know?"</p>
<p>When Liam replied, he seemed to be muttering to himself more than anything. "I totally forgot. I feel like such an idiot. Aunt Clara had to remind me. See, this Sunday would've been my uncle's... Alex's dad's birthday. Every year she takes it pretty hard. This time every year she tends to hole up and drink a ton of Nyquil and sleeps it off for days. It's sort of her annual meltdown. That's why Aunt Clara called. She can't get ahold of Alex, and we're always afraid Alex will, like, accidentally overdose on the cold meds and... well, <em>you know</em>..." Liam slumped in his seat, looking extremely troubled. "Man, I feel like such an asshole. I should've remembered."</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes were wide at this revelation. "Oh shit..."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "Oh no... Alex! We gotta get there fast! Alex is in trouble. Only this time, we've gotta save her from herself!"</p>
<p>"Guys," said Patrick, "Buckle up." He drew in a deep breath, and once he knew his passengers were locked in, he stepped on the gas and cranked his car up as fast as he could to close the gap between them and Scottstown.</p>
<p>Sonic, though pleased with Patrick's attempt to pick up the pace, felt like it still wasn't fast enough. He fought the temptation to jump out of the car and run. He'd get there way before Patrick even pulled in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on, Alex. I'm coming.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The moment they arrived at the apartments, Sonic, throwing caution to the wind, ran ahead of them.</p>
<p>"Sonic! W-Wait!"</p>
<p>Luckily no one was around to see the blue blur zipping up the steps. No college student in their right mind was hanging out at the apartments on a Friday evening. They were all having a night out in the town. Something poor Alex ought to be doing, instead of what she was actually doing.</p>
<p>Soon, Sonic was at Alex's door, rapping on it. "Alex! Alex, are you there?"</p>
<p>Despite Sonic's knocks and calling out her name, the door didn't open. Alex didn't answer. Liam came huffing and panting up behind him with Patrick at his heels.</p>
<p>"Dude... Hold on a sec."</p>
<p>Liam fished out a keychain with a single key, one that was very familiar to Sonic for he knew Alex to have that same key. Liam stuck it in the lock and turned. The door opened and they entered. Alex's apartment looked much the same as Sonic remembered it, except for one noticeable difference. Although Alex's apartment had never been heavily adorned, one thing it always was (with the exception of her bedroom), was clean and tidy. But the living room looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in days and there was clutter all over floor, as though she'd just dropped her bag, books, and homework the moment she returned home from class.</p>
<p>Sonic called out again. "Alex! Where are you?"</p>
<p>The kitchen was even more of a mess. A carton of unfinished mint chocolate chip ice-cream sat melting in a puddle on the table next to a bottle of Nyquil. Alex's bedroom door was closed, though there was a distinct sound coming from it. Something that sounded like singing, but it wasn't her voice. They hurried to her bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Alex?" called Liam.</p>
<p>Slowly, he opened her door. Her bedroom was even more of a mess than usual. The music was coming from a video playing on her laptop which sat on her bedside table. A very small child who could only be a three or four-year-old Alex was sitting in a bathtub filled with bubbles and a young man, who could only have been her father, was gently washing her hair as he sang, "I don't mind you coming here and wasting all my time, time... 'Cause when you're standing oh so near, I kinda lose my mind. It's not the perfume that you wear. It's not the ribbons in your hair... I don't mind you coming here... and wasting all my time..."</p>
<p>Little Alex sang in a squeaky voice, "I guess you're just what I needed!"</p>
<p>"I needed someone to feed," echoed her father.</p>
<p>"I guess you're just what I needed!" sang Alex, her voice cracking on the last word.</p>
<p>"I needed someone to clean," sang her father. Clearly not the original lyrics, but instead, tailored to accommodate the situation at hand.</p>
<p>But in the real-world, grown-up Alex was in quite a state. She was laying on her stomach in bed with the covers pulled up to her waist. Her head was turned to the side and there were tear streaks on her cheeks. Her mouth hung open, through which sounds that were somewhere between a wheeze and a snore continuously issued forth. Her Sonic doll was tucked under one arm and she looked horribly out of it.</p>
<p>"Alex!" exclaimed Liam, running to her side and giving her a shake. "Alex, wake up!"</p>
<p>But all they got from her was a sleepy groan.</p>
<p>"Alex," said Liam, "How much did you take? Alex!" he gave her a shake.</p>
<p>"Go'way," she managed weakly, though her eyes never opened.</p>
<p>"Alex..." said Liam, glancing at Patrick, then finally at Sonic. "Sonic's here, Alex."</p>
<p>"Sonic's not real..." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "... just like Daddy." And though she did not physically stir, they could see fresh tears sliding down from the corners of her eyes. "Nothing's real..."</p>
<p>Alex's words struck Sonic really hard. And her comment about her father just made Patrick feel awful for her. They watched as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Sonic's hands curled into fists before he came to her bedside. He took one of her limp hands into his and gave it a firm squeeze.</p>
<p>"I told you before, Alex... I'm as real as you are. What I can't believe is that the Alex Parker that I know would let herself fall into a state like this."</p>
<p>This seemed to register, for, slowly, Alex's eyes fluttered halfway open. For a moment, Alex gazed at him, her eyes heavily lidded and glazed, but showing undeniable recognition. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry I... disappointed you. I'm just... I'm not like you. Even... even if sometimes I try to be..."</p>
<p>Sonic felt so bad for her. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. However, seeing her lying about like this, trying to just ignore life, was simply not going to fly with him. "No, Alex. You're so much stronger than you think you are. I know it because I've seen it."</p>
<p>Sometime during all this, Liam had left the bedroom. He returned shortly, shaking his head and sighing. "Well, the good news is, she didn't overdose on it. But she's never been able to hold her Nyquil. If we don't get her out of here, she'll just lay like this for a day or more, and she won't eat and she'll be a total waste of space." Liam gave Alex a hard shake. "Alex, c'mon. Get up. You're coming with us."</p>
<p>"Who's us?" she asked sleepily, her eyes having closed once more.</p>
<p>"Me and Sonic," answered Liam. "And Patrick's here, too."</p>
<p>"Aw... shit..." droned Alex. "Don't let him in... place is... a mess..."</p>
<p>"Uhh... Heh... it's not... so bad. I've seen worse."</p>
<p>Liam rolled his eyes. "Too late, Alex. Now come <em>on!</em>" He seized the comforter and yanked it off of her, only to cry out and cover his eyes. "Agh! Sweet Jesus, I'm blind! Alex, put some goddamn pants on! There are minors here!"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> put some pants on..." she retorted weakly, and rolled onto her side.</p>
<p>Alex was wearing an over-sized AC/DC world tour T-shirt, which had clearly belonged to her father. But beneath that, nothing but underpants; underpants which were not specifically sexy but nevertheless hugged her bottom in a rather appealing manner. Patrick and Sonic both flushed at the sight. Liam, however, was not impressed.</p>
<p>"Ugh! Someone's gotta put her pants on her. And it's not gonna be me. That would be, like, incest or something." He glanced at Patrick, then back at Alex who was snoring again. That somehow didn't seem appropriate. Finally, his eyes settled on Sonic. "Let's make Sonic do it. He and Alex aren't even the same species, so it'll be okay. She won't get mad at <em>him</em>."</p>
<p>Patrick gaped at Liam. "What? But..."</p>
<p>But what? What was he about to say? That <em>he</em> could get Alex dressed? Eagerly volunteering to dress the girl up? That sounded like it would go well.</p>
<p>Liam dug around in one of her drawers and found a pair of dark blue pajama pants with silver stars on them. He tossed them to Sonic. "She's all yours," he said.</p>
<p>Sonic blinked as he looked down at the pajama pants. What Liam and Patrick didn't know was that this was hardly the first time he had changed Alex's clothes. After all, he'd once had no choice but to remove her bathing suit when she'd returned from her brief internment at Robotnik's base, wet, cold, and ill. Sonic flushed deeply at just the thought of it.</p>
<p>Finally, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said. "Get out so I can get her properly dressed."</p>
<p>Patrick didn't know what to say, but he knew what he was feeling. Liam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving Sonic to his assignment. With a sigh, Sonic shook his head.</p>
<p>"Jeez... the things I put up with." He walked to the bed and took a hold of Alex's legs. Gently, he pulled them until they were swung over the side of the bed.</p>
<p>It would have been a somewhat comical sight, had anyone else been there to see, of Sonic, only half her size, dragging her across the bed by her long legs and attempting to wrangle her pajama pants on her. It didn't help that Alex was mostly dead weight, and yet somehow, he still managed to pull her legs over the side of the bed while she just laid on her back, half snoring, half groaning.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's get you dressed."</p>
<p>Alex groaned back somewhat childishly. "Don't... wanna..." But she made no move to resist him, primarily because she couldn't. Meanwhile, on the computer screen little Alex was still taking a bath, but a new voice was speaking, presumably Alex's mother who was holding the camera.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Alex. What are you and Daddy doing?"</p>
<p>Little Alex, who at some point had got her hands on a couple of 'bath toys,' a rubber ducky in one hand and a plastic Sonic toy in the other, grinned and delightedly cried out, "BAFF TIME!" and sent her rubber ducky and Sonic plunging into the water with a splash.</p>
<p>Mr. Parker laughed as he was doused with water. "That's right, sweetie. But hey, you know Sonic can't swim, right?"</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes. "Boy, what I wouldn't do for <em>that</em> to <em>not</em> be common knowledge."</p>
<p>Little Alex goggled up at her father. "He can't?!"</p>
<p>"Not unless there's air bubbles down there, sweetie. And I don't mean the kind you make outta your bum."</p>
<p>"Oh no!" little Alex cried. "Don't worry, Daddy! I'll rescue him!" Her tiny hand plunged back into the water and pulled the dripping Sonic toy out. Little did the small girl know, it wouldn't be the last time she'd rescuing him from a watery grave. She held the toy Sonic out towards her father, her little face wrinkled with real concern. "Did I save him in time, Daddy?"</p>
<p>"You sure did, honey," said her father, taking Sonic from her hand and placing him gently on the side of the tub.</p>
<p>Alex smiled with relief. "Now <em>I'm</em> the hero!" she cried.</p>
<p>"You bet you are, sweet pea," said her father, as his hands returned to their work, scrubbing soap into her wet hair.</p>
<p>"Me and Sonic'll go on all sorts of adventures!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" asked Mr. Parker. "Can I come, too?"</p>
<p>Little Alex nodded as she made a motorboat sound with her lips, spitting out water as he rinsed her head. "You can <em>always</em> come along, Daddy!"</p>
<p>Sonic frowned. He felt so awful for Alex. She must feel all alone in the world without her father. And from what he understood of her mother... Clara Parker was sick. She had to live at a hospice. It seemed to Sonic that before he and his friends came to Earth, and before she met Patrick, Alex was all alone in the world. She had Liam and her aunt, of course. But was that really the same?</p>
<p>All Sonic knew was he couldn't leave her like this. Carefully, he began to work her pajamas onto her legs and pulled them up. "Nnnf! Okay, Alex... you gotta work with me here. It's time you got out and remembered how to live."</p>
<p>Alex groaned. "Don't wanna..." But nevertheless, as though sensing his increasing ire, she somehow managed to lift her bottom off the bed long enough for him to pull the pants the rest of the way on. And then, suddenly, she was a blubbering mess in his arms. She held him and cried and spouted slurred, random nonsense that didn't seem to make much sense. Sonic just held her all the same. Finally, she collapsed back onto the bed, snoring the wet snores of someone who's cried themselves to sleep.</p>
<p>"At this point, I'd have an easier time fighting Robotnik," he moaned.</p>
<p>The door opened and Liam poked his head in. "You done yet, man? I thought you were supposed to be fast?" But sure enough, Alex was fully dressed in her pajama pants, though she was completely out of it once more.</p>
<p>Liam tugged at her. "Alex, get up."</p>
<p>She didn't budge, just kept on sleeping.</p>
<p>"Alex... UP!" He grabbed her arm and managed to yank her into a sitting position, only for her to collapse limply back onto the bed. Liam groaned. Then, he shouted, "YO, PAT!" When Patrick entered the room, Liam pointed to his cousin. "You have to carry her. Let's go. C'mon."</p>
<p>"Oh man... this is going to be rather embarrassing."</p>
<p>As Patrick hoisted Alex onto his back, she appeared to have enough presence of mind to wrap her arms around his neck. There was something else Patrick couldn't help but notice as her front pressed against his back. Pants hadn't been the only thing Alex had neglected to put on when she decided to chug Nyquil and pass out in bed. By the feel against his back, she definitely, most definitely wasn't wearing... a bra. Patrick tried not to blush, but he could feel his cheeks getting hot all the same. He swallowed hard and did his best to ignore it.</p>
<p>Sonic turned off the video of little Alex playing with her Daddy. They left Alex's apartment. Liam made sure to lock up. As they headed across the parking lot, Patrick heard Alex mumble softly to him.</p>
<p>"I'm... sorry, Patrick. You must think I'm... pretty lame..."</p>
<p>"No," he said softly. "I don't think you're lame. Being depressed over losing your dad is hardly lame, Alex."</p>
<p>She was quiet a moment. Then, in a trembling voice, she said, "Yeah, but... Sonic... probably thinks... I'm pretty lame..." He heard her sniffle as though she were holding back tears.</p>
<p>Patrick flushed. It sounded like she cared more about what Sonic thought of her than what <em>he </em>thought of her. Was he still playing second fiddle to Sonic? But now wasn't the time to be envious. Now was the time to be selfless. Alex needed him. And, probably, she needed Sonic, too.</p>
<p>Still carrying her on his back, Patrick said, "I'm gonna put her in the front seat. Liam, sit in the back with Sonic."</p>
<p>Liam gaped at him. "<em>Seriously?</em> Alex gets herself all boozed up on Nyquil and causes all this trouble, and she gets to sit shotgun? Do you typically reward bad behavior?" Liam crossed his arms and shook his head. "Man... Between your lack of discipline and Alex's weak constitution, your kids are gonna grow up to be total brats, ya know."</p>
<p>Sonic arched a brow. Kids? What did Liam mean by that?</p>
<p>"You know what?" said Patrick, quickly losing his patience. This really wasn't the time for childish bickering. "I <em>do</em> reward bad behavior. And I'll reward Sonic if he kicks your butt! Now get in that back seat!"</p>
<p>"You're just mad that I didn't let <em>you</em> dress Alex," Liam grumbled audibly. "Pervert." Nevertheless, he climbed into the backseat with Sonic.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Patrick managed to get the passenger side door opened and carefully lowered Alex from his back. "Wow... you're so strong," she murmured as he wrangled her into the passenger seat. "Been workin' out with the echidna, huh?"</p>
<p>Patrick blushed a little. "I don't have to answer that..." He wouldn't have to anyway, for her head lolled as he buckled her in and she was out like a light.</p>
<p>As they headed down the highway, Liam leaned forward and held Alex's phone to her face. "Look at your phone, Alex! Look at it! Six missed calls and eight texts from your mom! You're six years older than me. I shouldn't have to babysit you."</p>
<p>Of course, this was a futile attempt at communication as Alex was completely out of it once more. Liam leaned back in his seat, still grumbling as he texted Alex's mom.</p>
<p>"Still don't know what the heck Aunt Clara was talking about. Some guy named Sonny. Seemed to think he'd be around taking care of Alex."</p>
<p>Sonic's gaze shifted out the car window at the mention of the name.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to tell her. Maybe she's got a lover on the side, eh, Patrick?" he asked, giving the back of the driver's seat a soft kick to tease him.</p>
<p>"She does not!" said Patrick, only to immediately feel embarrassed over his outburst. God, he was obvious. And what if it was true? Might there be someone else she was into? Patrick looked in the rear view at Sonic. "Sonic, you've been friends with Alex a while. Do you know about any guy named Sonny?"</p>
<p>Sonic glanced at Patrick, the slightest of pink hues on his furry cheeks. "N-No. I mean, no one she's ever mentioned to me. Maybe someone she works with or something?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?" interrupted Liam, not much interested in discussing his cousin's love life. "Sometimes Aunt Clara gets confused. She never gets to see Alex outside the hospital, so a one-off comment from Alex could have been misinterpreted. Anyway, I don't think you have to worry Pat. I was only teasing you. Seriously, you're like the first boy Alex has ever gone on a date with, let alone <em>talked</em> to. I mean, aside from family and furry aliens, of course," he said, giving Sonic a playful nudge. "Really, it's embarrassing how innocent she is in matters of love. Hell, <em>I've</em> had more experience," he muttered as his thumbs flew across the keyboard of his phone.</p>
<p>Patrick frowned as his gaze moved to Alex. How could that possibly be? Alex was such a funny, smart, sweet, and, not to mention, cute girl. How was it that no guy before him had ever gotten close to her? And not only that, outside of Sonic and the others, Alex practically had no friends. It didn't make any sense at all.</p>
<p>Sonic's mind was on the same page. He had to wonder just how it could be that a girl as great as Alex Parker had no one. He had a theory, and it was an unfortunate one. Sonic wondered if it had something to do with her father. Perhaps she never let anyone close because she was too afraid to lose them.</p>
<p><em>Poor Alex...</em> he thought.</p>
<p>Almost half an hour later, Patrick's car pulled into his parents' driveway. Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix came running to meet them. Patrick climbed out of the driver's seat, only to be accosted by Knuckles.</p>
<p>"What happened? Is she all right? Was it Robotnik? What do I have to do?"</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. "At the moment, nothing. Alex is okay... sort of..."</p>
<p>Knuckles exchanged glances with the others as Patrick went to retrieve Alex from the car. This left the task of explaining everything was up to Liam as Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix gathered around, worried for their friend. Patrick managed to lift Alex out of the car, though she was dead asleep, and hung with her arms thrown limply over his shoulders. He did his best to support her weight on his back.</p>
<p>"Poor Alex," said Tails, shaking his head in sympathy. "I wish she'd just said something. I'd have listened."</p>
<p>Sonic had very little to say on the matter. He simply held his gaze on Alex, concerned for her well-being. He wanted his friend to be okay. He wanted Alex to feel better. He wanted to see her smile again, and hear her laugh.</p>
<p>Charmy, who was hovering by Patrick's head, was poking Alex repeatedly in the cheek with his finger. "Woah. She's really out of it," he said. Then, brightening with an idea, he said, "Hey! You want I should wake her up the way I wake up Vector?"</p>
<p>Mighty and Espio winced as, without waiting for a response, Charmy began to sing. "OHHHHH... There once was a honeycomb up in a tree! It belonged to a bee, and that bee was me! The queen said I had to give up my share, but I said 'No fair' and I pulled down her under—" But Vector grabbed him by the head and yanked him away from Alex.</p>
<p>"No one wants <em>that</em>, Charmy," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"I think it'd be best if we just let her sleep," said Tails. "She can stay in my and Sonic's room. Right, Sonic? We'll keep an eye on her just like we always do!" The young fox boy seemed pleased to have such an important task, particularly as, without his Tornado, and without Alex to look after as they'd once done when he and Sonic were staying at her apartment, he'd felt rather useless.</p>
<p>Patrick, however, had a different idea. "Actually, I thought I'd let her sleep in the main house. That way she can get all the rest she can without being bothered."</p>
<p>"Aww!" whined Tails. "But I wanted to cuddle. How can I make her feel better if I can't cuddle her?"</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes. Patrick couldn't believe this. Even <em>Tails </em>was getting more contact with Alex than he was! Knuckles glanced at Tails with an arched brow. "Tails cuddles with her?" He looked at Patrick. "Hahaha! Man, even <em>Tails </em>is getting more action than—"</p>
<p>"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Patrick threatened.</p>
<p>Liam looked at Tails, jaw agape. "You cuddle with Alex?" He started to laugh. "Dude, how old are you?"</p>
<p>"Eight, why?"</p>
<p>"Holy jeez. You're only eight? I thought you were, like, at least my age! I mean, you're so smart. And you fly a plane!"</p>
<p>Tails' double appendages gave an energetic swish and he rubbed his nose proudly. "Heheh," was all he said.</p>
<p>"But you cuddle. With Alex."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did it all the time while we were staying with her." Tails hesitated, frowning. "Is that bad?"</p>
<p>Liam just shook his head and turned away as though washing his hands of the situation. "He cuddles! He looks like a teddy bear <em>and </em>he behaves like a teddy bear."</p>
<p>"Hey!" said Tails indignantly. Then, under his breath, he muttered, "I'm not a teddy bear."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled," said Sonic resolutely. "Tails and I will go to the main house and watch over her."</p>
<p>"What?" said Patrick, alarmed. "But I said you guys need to stay in—"</p>
<p>Sonic swiftly cut him off. "No," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "If you're going to put her up in the house, <em>we're</em> coming too. Alex is our friend, Patrick. And I promised..." There was an earnestness in Sonic's demeanor that was hard to ignore. "I promised I'd do whatever I can to protect her. I won't break that promise. I won't let her out of my sight."</p>
<p>"I agree with Sonic," Liam chimed in. "Alex can't just stay with some boy alone in his empty house. It wouldn't be appropriate, and I'm sure Aunt Clara will agree. It's only appropriate that she have an escort. And seeing as <em>I'm</em> her cousin, I should come, too. Ya know... to make sure there's no funny business going on."</p>
<p>Patrick glared at Liam. He could see right through that ploy. Liam just wanted to see the house. Furthermore, he could see that Sonic wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Patrick could already feel a splitting headache coming on.</p>
<p>"Alright. Fine," he said with a sigh. "But <em>just </em>the three of you. Everyone else has to stay out of the main house, got it?"</p>
<p>Knuckles nodded his consent.</p>
<p>Vector saluted. "You got it, chief."</p>
<p>"Roger," said Espio.</p>
<p>Mighty placed a gentle hand on Patrick's arm. "She'll be okay," he said with a reassuring smile. "She may be in a rough patch, but her chi is strong." He placed his hands together. "May all that have life... be delivered from suffering."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled softly. "You don't run out of those, do you?"</p>
<p>Mighty shook his head. "The wisdom of the Enlightened Ones is limitless. The only limit is the space within one's mind."</p>
<p>"I wish I could be a chill as you, Mighty." Patrick nodded to Sonic, Tails, and Liam. "C'mon, guys. Let's get Alex to bed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SONIC SAYS: Dear Kids (and adults, too), please don't take Nyquil or other over-the-counter (or prescription or illicit) medications to deal with your troubles. That's no good. If you're feeling lonely or depressed, or just desperate for some sleep to snooze away your troubles (as was the case with Alex here), please consider talking to a professional. You're not alone, and there are people who can help you.</p>
<p>Author's Note: Thank you for that meme-ish, yet very valid and important PSA, Sonic. Everyone else, please stay safe and happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex walked along a long, winding road over hills of green, purple, blue, and even pink. She felt as though she were in a Salvador Dali painting... if it was done in the style of a Dr. Seuss illustration. It felt as though she'd been walking for an eternity. Her head was pounding, so she stopped beneath a tree to rest. She took a seat on the ground and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ugh, my head hurts," she said.</p>
<p>"You think YOOUUR head hurts?" said a loud, crowing voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said another, this one slower, dumber, and of a lower register. "Look what happened to us!"</p>
<p>Alex looked down and saw two disembodied heads on the ground, one shaped like a chicken, and the other a green head with a drill nose. The rest of their body parts were scattered haphazardly across the road. Alex blinked and shook her head. It was Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik's robot stooges from the AOSTH cartoon. Alex was at a loss for words. But when she finally opened her mouth to speak, it was instead an angry voice from above which shouted at them.</p>
<p>"You nincombots!"</p>
<p>A glance upward revealed the absurdly proportioned Dr. Robotnik in his flying eggmobile.</p>
<p>"And Alexandrrra..." he purred.</p>
<p>Alex staggered to her feet. "M-Me?" she said, gaping and pointing unnecessarily at herself.</p>
<p>"Yes... All thrrree of you are <em>such</em> disappointments. It's back to the scrrraap heap with you!"</p>
<p>A hatch opened beneath the hovercraft and a giant vacuum hose extended towards them. Alex struggled uselessly as she and Scratch and Grounder were sucked up into the vacuum.</p>
<p>"AHHH!" She threw her arms up over her face to protect it from flying robot parts. But when she lowered them, she found herself encased inside a glass tube in a dimly-lit room which appeared to be filled with nothing but black and gray machinery. Alex pressed against the glass, but it was too strong.</p>
<p><em>Where am I?</em> she wondered.</p>
<p>Then, she saw Edgar Roman. He was wearing, of all things, a green button-up turtleneck and a pair of green pants tucked, absurdly, into a pair of cloddish brown boots. Alex banged on the glass.</p>
<p>"Mr. Roman!" she shouted. "Mr. Roman, can you get me out of here! Please, help!"</p>
<p>"No one can help you now, my dear," came a quiet, strangely echoey voice that was no less sinister for its softness.</p>
<p>Alex's gaze shifted to the person who had just entered the chamber. His girth impossible given his height, his yellow cape billowing dramatically behind his pointed red shoulder pauldrons, SatAM Robotnik approached the tube to glare at her with his crimson eyes. In one hand, he held his pet chicken-robot, Cluck, who, despite its small stature, was far more frightening than Scratch could ever hope to be, particularly with its razor-sharp beak and the horrendous screech which issued forth from its artificial voice box.</p>
<p>Robotnik peered in at her through the glass and his fleshy jowls shook as he laughed maniacally. Suddenly Alex knew what it was she was inside of.</p>
<p>"N-No! Please! I haven't done anything!" she cried uselessly.</p>
<p>"You've been housing, aiding, and abetting fugitive Freedom Fighters. And <em>that</em>, my dear, is against the law. But perhaps a quick zap with the robotisizer will make you more... obedient." Stroking Cluck with a large gloved hand, Robotink turned towards Mr. Roman.</p>
<p>"Snively! Throw the switch!"</p>
<p>Roman opened his mouth, but the voice with which he replied was certainly not Edgar Roman's, but one belonging to the far shorter man who often aided Robotnik in the SatAM cartoon.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." He pulled a lever and Alex was encased in rings of lightening.</p>
<p>With a scream, the little girl awoke. Hair tousled and matted with sweat, little Alex hopped down from her small bed and ran, her feet pitter-pattering across the floor, to her parents' bedroom. She gave her father a shake.</p>
<p>"Daddy? Daddy..."</p>
<p>He snorted awake. "Huh? What is it, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"</p>
<p>Her father glanced over at her mother, who was just rousing, her long tendrils of wavy brown hair caressing her pillow as she smiled at them. Alex's father turned back to her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Well, all right. Just for tonight, though."</p>
<p>Relieved, Alex crawled into bed between them, clutching her Sonic doll. Her mother tenderly caressed her hair as Alex buried her face into her father's back. He seemed strangely still, so Alex tugged on the back of his nightshirt.</p>
<p>"Daddy?"</p>
<p>He turned around. But it wasn't her father at all. Instead, it was Sage. The red circuits on his cheeks pulsed in the darkness. "Your Daddy can't save you anymore, Alexandra."</p>
<p>With a cry, Alex rolled onto her other side, shouting, "Mom!" Only to find herself face-to-face with a cryostasis tube. But the ethereal woman floating inside wasn't Maria Boddick. Instead, it was Clara Parker.</p>
<p>"NOOO!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex awoke with a start. She shot up in bed, gasping for breath. For a moment, she did not recognize her surroundings, not the king-sized canopy bed upon which she lay with its sheer drapery, nor the huge room with its luxurious carpet, Victorian vanity, and adjoining bathroom. But then she remembered.</p>
<p>She was at the Miller's house. Patrick had brought her to his parents' bedroom to rest. She had the vaguest of memories of being carried here, of Patrick, Sonic, Tails, and even Liam taking turns checking on her. She remembered Patrick sitting at her bedside, his fingers shyly running through her hair while she stammered out slurred apologies and he assured her it was all right. She remembered Tails snuggling with her, his soft fur brushing against her cheek, his cowlicks tickling her nose, his double tails draped over her waist as though to offer extra comfort. She even recalled Liam sitting by her side, squeezing her hand and telling her she was an idiot, but not without a good deal of concern and affection. Now, as far as she could tell, she was alone; alone after that horrible dream when she needed someone the most.</p>
<p>Alex rose from the bed, quietly crossing the luxuriously plush carpet in her bare feet. Softly, she opened the bedroom door and peaked out. It must have been late, for Patrick, Liam, and Tails were on the couch, a half-finished bowl of popcorn on the table nearby. Videogame controllers lay on the floor in front of them, but the three were fast asleep.</p>
<p>Patrick lay with the seat reclined and the foot-rest up, snoring soundly. Tails was sprawled across the couch with his head in Patrick's lap. And for all of Liam's teasing Tails earlier, he was the one cuddling the furry fox-boy as he slept alongside him, his arm thrown across Tails as though the fox were a stuffed teddy. Alex would have laughed if she wasn't still so muddy-headed from the Nyquil and so disturbed by her dream.</p>
<p>Everyone was asleep. She hated to wake them, but she was upset and frightened and desperately didn't wish to be alone. Slowly, she returned to the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her, wondering where the fourth member of the quartet was, and a little hurt that he would abandon her in her time of need. But then, something caught her eye. Mr. and Mrs. Millers' bedroom let out onto a small balcony. The French doors were open, the white curtains billowing gently like clouds in the warm night breeze. Alex stepped onto the threshold.</p>
<p>Sonic sat on the balcony railing; one leg upraised with an arm resting across it while the other leg hung lazily over the side. While Tails, Patrick, and Liam all took shifts looking after Alex, Sonic was the only constant. He was the only one who was there the entire time. Even when he was outside on the balcony, he was still nearby, should she need him.</p>
<p>A sound drew his attention; a soft whimper. He turned his head towards the source and saw Alex standing at the threshold in her oversized shirt and pajama pants. Her hair was tousled, and the moonlight shined in her eyes, which crinkled as she burst into tears. They trailed down her cheeks like liquid mercury, shining silver in the light of the stars above. Any time she tried to speak to him, she was choked by her own sobs until she could do nothing but bury her face in her hands.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Sonic hopped down from the railing. So silent was he in his approach that with her face hidden, Alex didn't sense him coming until she felt his arms wrap around her middle, hugging her tightly. With a whimpering wail, she fell to her knees in front of him and hugged him back, sending tears spilling across his soft blue fur. Sonic kept one arm around her while his other hand reached up and trailed his fingers comfortingly through her hair.</p>
<p>Alex was dismayed and embarrassed, absolutely mortified by her behavior and that he should see her in such a way. But still, she could do not much else but cry. Finally, she was able to manage just a few words, but no more. "S-Sorry. Sleep with me? I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Sonic blinked as a blush stole over his cheeks. "W-Whuh?"</p>
<p>That Nyquil stuff must be pretty strong.</p>
<p>Alex flushed embarrassedly. "It's j-just that I'm s-scared, and I don't w-wanna be a-alone." And at the same time: <em>What a stupid pathetic child I am! Of course, he won't agree to such an infantile request! Sonic has more dignity than that!</em></p>
<p>Ah. So <em>that </em>was how she meant it.</p>
<p>"N-Nevermind," she told him. "It's the N-Nyquil talking. I don't know w-what I'm saying. You shouldn't indulge me." She rose up from her knees and turned away, wiping at her eyes, unable to look at him.</p>
<p>But she didn't get far before he grabbed her hand and held her in place. Alex turned back to him, her eyes wide with surprise. Sonic commanded her gaze with a simple glance of his large emerald eyes, which almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. He offered her a small smile and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay, Alex."</p>
<p>It was Alex's turn to blush as she burst into tears once more, but this time they were tears of relief. Soon, she and Sonic were side by side, snuggled up under the comforter of Mr. and Mrs. Miller's bed. Alex's face was buried against his chest.</p>
<p>Sonic had a smile on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of. He was cuddling up with a cute girl! Man, he really hoped Alex wouldn't glance up and see him grinning like a jackass. But he would do anything to see that she was safe and sound. Whatever it took, he'd do it. This girl had come to mean so much to him. More than he ever expected.</p>
<p>Softly, Alex spoke to him, her words muffled by his soft peach fur. "I h-had the s-stupidest dream. You w-wouldn't believe. So stupid, and yet... still s-scared me. God, I'm such a child."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head as he gently trailed his fingers through her hair. "There's nothing wrong with being scared, Alex. Nightmares have that effect on people. Even <em>I</em> have nightmares from time to time. It's normal."</p>
<p>Alex sniffled, rubbing her face against his furry chest. "I can't imagine what sort of nightmares Sonic the Hedgehog would have. A planet-wide chili dog shortage, maybe," she added teasingly. She half-laughed, half-cried at her little joke.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you a regular comedian," said Sonic, feigning annoyance. But even he couldn't help the amused laughter in his voice. "But it's okay. Once you realize it was all a dream... you can just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and push it away. Because that's all it was. Just a silly dream."</p>
<p>Alex took a deep ragged breath, as though she were doing just what he said. "It's funny," she said softly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but there are times when you remind me of my dad... or maybe it's that <em>he </em>was like <em>you</em>. I don't know. He had a way about him. This carefree attitude bordering on devil-may-care, but he was so kind, always looking out for me, for people in need. And he used to say the same sort of thing... whenever I had a bad dream."</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a compliment," said Sonic with a soft smile. "Knowing how much you love your dad, and how much he means to you, there's no way I could be offended by that. He sounds like he was one helluva cool guy."</p>
<p>Alex was quiet for a while. Sonic could feel her squeezing him tighter, her face pressing more firmly against his chest fur. "What am I going to do when you leave, Sonic?" she said so softly he almost had to strain to hear her. "What am I going to do without you?"</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes were wide at these words. His mind raced to find something to say, but she was asleep before he could properly answer her. But it didn't stop him from replying anyway.</p>
<p>Gazing down at her, he pushed some strands of purple tipped hair away from her face. "Maybe," he said softly, "It doesn't have to come to that."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Having slept off the Nyquil for the better part of the previous day, Alex awoke to the gray light of early dawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't think she'd ever woken up this early before, but she knew there was no sense in trying to sleep any longer. She'd slept so much that she didn't know if she'd even be capable of sleeping for at least another 24 hours.</p>
<p>The sound of soft snores alerted her to her bed companion. She gasped at the sight of Sonic, with whom she'd almost forgotten she'd shared a bed. She blushed as she remembered her pitiful request to him last night.</p>
<p><em>"Sleep with me?</em>"</p>
<p>And his nod and simple answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay."</em>
</p>
<p>How embarrassing! She only hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. Tails was one thing, but snuggling with Sonic... He was almost <em>her</em> age. Of course, it was different than if she'd slept with, say, Patrick. This was okay because... Well, because Sonic was a hedgehog. Still, Alex chewed her lip as she gazed at him, fast asleep. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure she'd ever actually <em>seen</em> him sleep before. She'd caught him napping once or twice, and she was sure he must sleep <em>sometime</em>, but never that she was aware.</p>
<p>Seeing him now, curled up with his head on the pillow and his gloved hand tucked beneath his furry cheek, he just looked so... so vulnerable. In that moment, Alex was overwhelmed with affection for her true-blue hero. She wanted to take him into her arms and hold him, but she knew he'd wake up and be offended to find himself babied in such a way. So instead, Alex gently removed his shoes, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as she realized she wasn't quite sure he changed his socks... like, ever... and placed the little shoes on the nightstand beside the bed.</p>
<p>Then, carefully and quietly, she pulled the comforter over him and tucked him in. She leaned forward and ever so gently kissed his furry cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.</p>
<p>His ear twitched, but he otherwise did not stir. Smiling to herself, Alex ventured out of the bedroom. Patrick, Tails, and Liam were in the same position in which she'd found them last night. Giggling softly, she carefully removed Patrick's glasses which were sitting askew on his face and set them aside on the table. Then, she kissed him on the cheek, too.</p>
<p><em>Thank you, too, Patrick,</em> she thought, but didn't dare speak out loud for fear she'd wake one of them. Alex was feeling refreshed, but she wanted some quiet time to herself, away from everyone she knew would fuss over her. She wasn't ready for that yet. Funnily enough, the only person whose presence she thought she could tolerate right now was Knuckles. And with him, she already knew how the conversation would roll.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, you all right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm okay. Just sorta had a mental breakdown yesterday, but I'm better now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good. Well, I'm off to secure the perimeter. See ya'."</em>
</p>
<p>Then again, perhaps someone who'd be a little more attentive to her might be appreciated. But as Alex walked barefoot across the wet, dewy grass of the Miller property, she discovered that she, in all likelihood, was the only one awake right now.</p>
<p><em>Heh. Up even before the echidna. That's a feat,</em> she thought with a smile as she found herself inevitably walking towards the pool. The sun was a red arch on the horizon. It might actually be the first time in a long time that she'd seen the sunrise. She might as well take the time to enjoy it.</p>
<p>At first, with everyone seemingly asleep, Alex thought she had the whole Miller property to herself. However, she soon discovered this wasn't the case. Mighty was standing by the pool. His sapphire blues were closed and he was doing... Tai Chi? Sure enough, as Alex drew near, she saw that he was moving slowly, as though he was trying to become like the water in the pool behind him.</p>
<p>In the early light of dawn, Mighty was in touch with nature and, likely, in touch with his own spiritual energy. It was so quiet out here at this time of day that the armadillo was the epitome of serenity. Not wishing to disturb him, Alex started to turn away, but even though she barely made a sound, as Mighty placed his hands in a prayer-like position, a small smile crossed his serene face.</p>
<p>"You're up early."</p>
<p>Alex turned back to face him, rather flummoxed. She'd been so quiet. And his eyes were closed, yet somehow, he still sensed her. <em>How does he do that?</em></p>
<p>"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you."</p>
<p>"Not at all. You can't disturb one who is occupied by nothing. That's not Enlightened wisdom," he added, "That's just me." He opened his eyes and gave her a playful grin. Alex cracked a smile. She even let out a little giggle, unable to help herself. It felt good to laugh again.</p>
<p>Mighty motioned to one of the poolside chairs. "Wanna sit with me? I made some tea."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to bother—" She stopped herself and shook her head. He'd already said she wasn't bothering him.</p>
<p>"Of course," said Mighty. "Espio and I were just going to..." He trailed off as he turned his gaze to the small table where he'd set out the teacups, realizing that at least one of the cups was missing. "Hm. I suppose Espio must've already gotten his."</p>
<p>"Oh," said Alex. "Not very sociable, is he?" Then, worried that he might have overheard her and taken offense, she glanced around. "Uh, he's not still here somewhere, is he?"</p>
<p>Mighty shrugged. "Espio can be sociable, if you catch him in the right mood. I've actually had quite a few in depth conversations with him. I think I'm the only one who has, though."</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex lowered herself to the chair. "Hope I'm not about to sit on him," she joked as she took a seat.</p>
<p>"No. I imagine he's off becoming one with the lingering remains of night."</p>
<p>"If Espio already took his, that means you set out three teacups," she observed, for there were two that remained. "Were you expecting somebody else?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps," said Mighty with something of a mischievous glint in his eyes. In that moment, Alex could see through the Zen-like exterior to the armadillo who was close to Sonic. It seemed some of Sonic's spunkier personality might have rubbed off on Mighty in some ways.</p>
<p>"Who, then?" asked Alex. "I mean, I don't want to take tea that was made for someone else."</p>
<p>"I didn't say I made it for someone else," said Mighty, taking a seat beside her.</p>
<p>"Then you knew I'd be coming?" she asked, astounded.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't know <em>who'd </em>be coming," he said, taking a small sip of tea. "But I had <em>hoped </em>it might be you."</p>
<p>Alex blushed, flattered and yet not quite sure what to say to this. Instead, she hid her smile behind the dainty porcelain cup. As she nursed her tea, Alex gazed out across the lawn, watching the sun slowly rise above the trees behind the Miller property.</p>
<p>"You know," she said musingly, "I'm 18 years old, and in all these years, I don't think I've ever actually seen a sunrise, but once. I've never been up early enough." She took a sip of the tea. It was really good.</p>
<p>"Then you're in for a treat. Sunrises are oftentimes the best part of the day." Mighty took another sip of tea. "Christmas Island, back home, had some of the most beautiful sunrises I've ever seen."</p>
<p>Alex was, perhaps, not as surprised by Mighty's comment about Christmas Island as she might have been. Mainly because she'd been noticing how frequently Sonic and Mighty interacted since they'd made contact with the Chaotix. Sonic seemed a lot closer with him than the other Chaotix. (Of course, Alex wasn't even entirely sure if Mighty even qualified as a full-fledged member of their team.)</p>
<p>In fact, Sonic and Mighty almost seemed to be as close as Sonic was with Tails; though it appeared as though it had been a long time since the two of them had seen one another. And knowing what she knew about Sonic's childhood and his surrogate father, and seeing how Mighty behaved, Alex had developed a theory, but until now, she'd been too nervous to ask for fear of being too forward. But she could no longer contain her curiosity.</p>
<p>"Mighty, could I ask you a personal question? Did you and Sonic grow up together? Were you by any chance raised by this guy named Monk?"</p>
<p>Mighty lowered his tea with a look of surprise. "You know about Monk? Then, Sonic must've talked about him."</p>
<p>His surprise that Sonic had talked about his adoptive father told Alex that Sonic must not talk very freely about his past or his surrogate father with others, which only made her feel all the more special that he'd told <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>The fondest of smiles spread across the armadillo's face. "Yeah. Sonic and I were both raised by Monk on Christmas Island from a very young age. Sonic and I are orphans, you see. And Monk took us both in, taught us, and essentially became as close to a father as either of us has ever known." Alex smiled as she watched Mighty rub his cheek in a bashful manner. "I suppose you've noticed how Sonic and I act around one another."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I may not be 'enlightened,' but I'm observant," she said with a smile. "Now it makes sense. It's because you're brothers. I think that's really sweet."</p>
<p>She gazed off into the sunrise once more.</p>
<p>"So, this Monk... Was that his actual name or was it more of a title? I only ask because Sonic is, like, very carefree... even if he <em>is</em> hyperactive and a little reckless. And you're super chill. You've got the whole Zen thing going. I don't know what it's called on <em>your</em> planet, but here on Earth we've got Buddhist monks who do the whole meditation and mindfulness stuff. I guess I was wondering if Monk was... well, a monk of some sort."</p>
<p>Mighty considered her question with another sip of tea. "The strangest thing, I suppose, is that despite the fact that he was very much like a father to us both, he was also quite mysterious. There were many things about him that even Sonic and I never learned. If he had a name besides Monk, we never knew it. That's what he wished us to call him. Thus, Monk was just Monk."</p>
<p>Mighty smiled as, bit by bit, he began to open up to Alex about his past with Sonic and their father. The girl was very easy to talk to. "Monk might have raised us both, but he taught us each quite differently. Sure, we both learned how to defend ourselves. But for Monk, and myself for that matter, fighting was only a last resort. In fact, truth be told, I actually hate fighting."</p>
<p>"Really? I mean, I guess I've noticed your skills in diplomacy," she said, thinking back to the way he'd smoothed things over between the Chaotix and Team Sonic, as well as her own fight with Liam. "But you're so strong!"</p>
<p>"And yet, if I never had to raise a fist again, I would be fully content. I learned all the wisdom of the Enlightened Ones from Monk." Mighty leaned back against the recliner, smiling at Alex. "Sonic, though... he's something else entirely. He's on a whole different level. Sonic didn't have the patience for ancient wisdom and lessons. He just took away whatever suited him and left the deeper meanings behind."</p>
<p>"I see," said Alex. "So, you're a pacifist, just like your father was. Though it sounds like despite that, he still taught Sonic how to fight."</p>
<p>Mighty nodded. He could fight if it absolutely came down to it, and he was damned good in a scrap. But Alex was right. Between the two of them, Sonic was the real brawler. "Monk saw much potential in us both, but Sonic had such energy. Such power. Something that I, despite my incredible strength, just never had."</p>
<p>"That's interesting. I guess he must've really seen deep into Sonic's heart and saw his potential to protect people. I'm glad," she said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Now it was her gaze which was distant and wistful, a soft smile on her face. "I'd hate to think what would have happened to me at Centurion, or The Veranda, if Sonic hadn't shown up to rescue me. But I've seen his gentler side, too. Even if he's not so good with enlightened wisdoms, he's kind and selfless. He must've gotten that from your father."</p>
<p>"Between the two of us, I'd say we comprise both sides of Monk's teachings. But Sonic really is unlike anyone I've ever known. That power he has in him... I can't imagine what that energy is like. When Sonic was little, he had so much trouble controlling it. But somehow, Monk taught him how to expend that energy, that chi. Sonic mostly uses it for speed. But he can do <em>so much </em>more with it."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right," said Alex, recalling the night Sonic had found her in the woods and lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way back to Patrick's. She had asked him then how it was even possible he could lift her, being that he was only half her size. "He said something like that to me before. He didn't use the word 'chi,' per se, but he spoke of some vague 'power.' He said Monk taught him how to use it not only for speed, but to distribute it into his strength."</p>
<p>"Exactly," said Mighty, nodding. "That's what I mean."</p>
<p>"It's kinda crazy, right? I mean, growing up playing the games and watching the cartoons and reading the comics, I always just assumed he was just naturally speedy, and that's all there was to it. But he's actually got some sort of special power... Like a real superhero."</p>
<p>Mighty had a faraway look on his face. "Don't tell him I said this, but I genuinely believe Sonic might have been left to us by a higher power, knowing that one day, our world would need someone who could protect it from the coming darkness."</p>
<p>Alex went wide eyed. "But that's just..." She trailed off. Was it possible? After all, it sort of lined up with what Sonic had said of his childhood. "He said one day he just... woke up," she said softly, more to herself than to Mighty. "<em>That</em>," she said, "is pretty wild. Like, he could be some sort of demigod or something. Heh heh. That's pretty—" She stopped herself just short of saying 'hot.'</p>
<p>
  <em>Hot? Why would I say THAT word? That's... that's such a weird thing to say, Alex. Demigod or not, he's a HEDGEHOG for God's sake.</em>
</p>
<p>"That's pretty amazing," she finished instead. She tilted her head thoughtfully as she shielded her eyes from the sun as it rose higher in the sky. "Actually, it's kinda funny... A few weeks ago, I told Patrick that Sonic felt like my guardian angel. Maybe that's true in a way." But then, she frowned and shook her head. "No. That's ridiculous, isn't it? He was meant to be a protector to <em>your</em> world. Not <em>me</em>. He's only here by complete accident... because of an evil scheme enacted by Robotnik and a corrupt corporate tycoon. He protects me because we're friends and that's just what he does – which, of course, is good enough. But it was silly of me to think he was brought here just for me."</p>
<p>Once more, Alex lowered her chin on her knees, but now she looked melancholy. "And one day," she said softly, again more to herself than to Mighty, "He'll leave... and I'll be alone again."</p>
<p>Mighty was quiet as he finished his tea. Then, "Who's to say what Sonic will or won't do? Sonic goes where his heart leads him. He came to Christmas Island. And then, he went to South Island and West Side Island, Angel Island, and everywhere else he was needed. Right now..." Mighty placed his hand on Alex's arm. "I believe that Sonic is needed <em>here</em>. Because <em>you</em> need him. And I think, as long as you need him, Sonic will be here for you."</p>
<p>Alex blinked in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected Mighty to say <em>that</em>. Smiling, she gave his hand a friendly squeeze. But just as quickly, her smile disappeared, to be replaced by a frown. "But... what if I never <em>stop</em> needing him?" she said softly. "I mean... I can't just keep him here. That would be selfish." She lowered her gaze. "Like Chris Thorndyke in episode 50," she mumbled.</p>
<p>Mighty wasn't sure who Chris Thorndyke was, but somehow, he didn't think it overly relevant. He slowly drew in a breath and closed his eyes. "When the time comes, Alex... Remember that the best relationship is one in which your <em>love</em> for each other exceeds your <em>need</em> for each other."</p>
<p>Alex blinked at him, rather affected by this particular enlightened musing.</p>
<p>"From what I understand, Sonic has always been a part of your life one way or another. If the day does come where Sonic leaves this world, that doesn't mean Sonic won't be a part of your life any longer. You'll always be friends. Sonic leaves a lasting impression on everyone he meets. As long as you hold him in your heart, he'll always be there for you."</p>
<p>Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was a wise and beautiful sentiment. And yet, it somehow only made her feel sadder, even though she knew that wasn't Mighty's intention. Tears stung her eyes, but she did her best not to let them fall, afraid of hurting his feelings if she revealed that his words had the opposite effect of what he'd intended.</p>
<p>Mighty hesitated. Then, "It's the same with your father," he said softly, and Alex looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I know about your father. Liam told us all about that."</p>
<p>It was then that Alex's tears spilled over. But perhaps that was okay. Mighty would understand. "I guess everyone knows about that, huh?" she mumbled embarrassedly. Thanks to Liam, it seemed everyone knew about her Nyquil overdose and her brief but humiliating mental health crisis.</p>
<p>"It's hurting you greatly to think about him now, being so close to his birthday and all. Am I right?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. "I just m-miss him... <em>so</em> much. I thought it would hurt less with time, but it hasn't. It still hurts. And it isn't fair. He was still so young. Still so full of life. And that jerk... that drunken jerk got behind the wheel of his car, which he had no business doing... and he took him from me. He k-killed my D-Daddy."</p>
<p>Alex buried her face in her knees and began to cry softly. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of my Dad. But most days I'm able to keep him in the back of my mind, just far enough out of reach that he brings a sad smile to my face, and I press on. But on holidays and birthdays, whether his <em>or</em> mine, I just can't handle it."</p>
<p>Mighty sat quietly for a moment, feeling sorrow and empathy for the girl sitting across from him. He knew what it was like to lose a father. And through all the Enlightened wisdom he shared, not a day went by that <em>he</em> didn't think of <em>his</em> father. He'd been without his father for a long time, and though he didn't think he'd ever 'get over' the loss, he'd learned how to cope and treat each memory with greater joy than sadness. Perhaps he could help Alex do that, too.</p>
<p>"Perhaps one way to start handling it is this: Instead of mourning his death, why don't we <em>all</em> celebrate your father's life?"</p>
<p>"C-Celebrate his life?" Alex sniffled as she considered his words. Then her eyes went wide as she was struck with a sudden epiphany. "H-Hey, that's a great idea! We can <em>celebrate</em> Dad's birthday! The weather's been so great lately. We could have a pool party with cake and ice cream and games... Oh! And I could get everyone presents!"</p>
<p>Mighty tilted his head. "Presents?"</p>
<p>"Mighty, you're brilliant!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him on his hard shell, right between the eyes.</p>
<p>A bashful smile came to Mighty's face as his peach cheeks took on the same red shade as his shell. Seeing Alex brighten up was like watching a flower bloom under the light of the spring day sun.</p>
<p>At a loss for words for, perhaps, the first time in his life, Mighty stammered, "W-Well, one only does what one can."</p>
<p>Alex leapt to her feet and ran to the pool house where Vector and Charmy were fast asleep on the living room couch. She threw open the sliding glass door and shouted, "Hey, Chaotix! I require your services!"</p>
<p>Vector snorted awake and sat up so fast that Charmy, who was sleeping on the crocodile's muscular chest, toppled off of him.</p>
<p>"Huh!? What? Whas happenin'?"</p>
<p>"WOAAAH!" cried Charmy as he tumbled to the floor. The bee gave his head a small shake, then slowly hovered off the ground. "Boy, what a wakeup call! Oh, Alex! What's up?" He pretended to roll up some non-existent sleeves as though he were ready to get into fisticuffs. "Who do we gotta put the sting on?"</p>
<p>Alex laughed and shook her head. "No, no. Nothing like that. Vector, I need you guys to do me a huge favor! Do you think you could help me plan a party? For tomorrow? A pool party? With food and drinks and cake and decorations and stuff?"</p>
<p>Vector's large jaw unhinged in a wide yawn. "Awwhhhmm... Hm? A party? Ya want the Chaotix to plan a party?" He shook his head. "Listen, kiddo... We're detectives, not party planners."</p>
<p>But Charmy twirled through the air excitedly. "A party? That's a great idea! I love parties! Will there be a clown?" Suddenly, he frowned. "I don't like clowns."</p>
<p>"Charmy," Vector grumbled irritably. "Let me handle this."</p>
<p>"Supply and demand, Vector," replied Alex. "Right now, I'm in need of party planners. And no, Charmy, there won't be a clown," she reassured. "I don't like them either."</p>
<p>"What's all this party business about?" asked Vector.</p>
<p>Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shuffled her feet. "Well, you see... tomorrow would be my Dad's birthday... if he were still around. And I was feeling really depressed about it, but then Mighty said instead of mourning his death, I should be celebrating his life. So that's why I decided to throw a party."</p>
<p>Vector hesitated. He remembered all too well the state in which Sonic and Patrick had brought Alex home last night, and everything Liam had told them. Taking that into consideration, could they really refuse the poor girl?</p>
<p>"Besides," she said, smiling. "I'm gonna get each of you presents!"</p>
<p>"Presents?" said Charmy. "Really???"</p>
<p>Alex took Vector's large gloved hands in hers and bounced up and down. "Pleeeaase, Vector? Oh please, oh please, oh pretty please!"</p>
<p>Charmy buzzed around his head. "Yeah, Vector! Please, please, pleeeeease? Can we do it?"</p>
<p>Vector was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Alex was the hard place because it was hard to say no to the girl. And Charmy was the rock... that he very much wanted toss across the room right about now.</p>
<p>"Well, uh..." Vector still seemed hesitant until a voice spoke up from behind them.</p>
<p>"We'll do it." Espio stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a cup of tea in his hands.</p>
<p>"Huh?" said Vector. The introverted ninja chameleon was the <em>last </em>person Vector expected to be interested in planning a party. And yet, there it was. "Espio? You—"</p>
<p>"We'll help you with the party," said Espio, inclining his head to Alex. "It would be our honor."</p>
<p>Alex was pretty sure those were the most words Espio had ever spoken to her. With a cry of glee, she swooped down upon him. And for all his ninja skills, there didn't seem to be any way to avoid her. The chameleon's golden eyes were wide as she placed a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Told ya' I'd get ya," she reminded him. And though she seemed to be teasing, Espio found it was surprisingly pleasant. Perhaps this was a reward, not a challenge, after all. Espio averted his gaze with a pleased little smile.</p>
<p>"I knew I could count on you, Chaotix!"</p>
<p>Vector, having watched the exchange between Alex and Espio, cleared his throat and spoke up once more. "Uhh... Well, <em>of course </em>you can count on us! I wanted to help all along. I was... just testing ya' to make sure your intentions were good! The Chaotix are on the job, little lady! Just tell us what we gotta do!"</p>
<p>Alex laughed. "You're full of it, Vector," she said before placing a kiss on his long snout. "But you've got a heart of gold and I knew you'd help."</p>
<p>"Ahem. Well, then," said Vector, puffing out his chest. "What're we waiting for? Let's get to work!"</p>
<p>Grinning from ear to ear, Alex filled them in on her plans.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later that morning, Sonic awoke to discover he was alone in bed.</p>
<p>"Hnnuh? Alex?"</p>
<p>He lowered himself out of the bed, only to find that someone had taken off his shoes. It must've been Alex. But where was she? He quickly slipped on his shoes and went in search of her.</p>
<p>A quick glance into the other room revealed Patrick, Tails, and Liam all in a heap and in various stages of rousing. Easy targets for teasing, the way they'd all fallen asleep, but Sonic had a one-track mind. Perhaps Alex was at the pool house. He decided to look for her there.</p>
<p>The pool house was a hustle and bustle of activity, though there was still no sign of Alex. However, what was going on couldn't be ignored, nor could it go unquestioned. Charmy was humming to himself and chanting, "Birthday, birthday, happy, happy," as he hung up streamers and decorations around the outside of the pool house, and Espio was blowing up multicolored balloons, and a warm buttery smell was wafting outside the open doors to the pool house, one that had the power, even, to reach a certain echidna's nose.</p>
<p>Sonic just stood with his hands on his hips, staring at them. Espio spotted him while in the midst of blowing a balloon. Caught in the act, the chameleon's eyes went wide and the half-filled balloon deflated with a long farting sound.</p>
<p>"Uh... It's not what it looks like," he stammered embarrassedly.</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and tilted his head with a teasing smirk. "Are you sure? Because it looks like you guys are decorating for a party. What else <em>could </em>it be? I mean, you guys are kooky, but this is weird even for <em>you.</em>"</p>
<p>Espio wasn't fond of being caught in the act of doing something he considered 'undignified,' but Sonic knew exactly what it was they were doing. They were decorating for a party. But as to why was anyone's guess.</p>
<p>"What <em>I</em> want to know," came a voice from behind him, "is what that smell is." Knuckles landed at Sonic's side, equally curious about the goings-on. "It smells so good... and warm... and sweet. What <em>is</em> that?"</p>
<p>"Mighty's makin' a cake for Mr. Parker's birthday!" announced Charmy, who was hanging up lettered streamers, spelling out the words, 'Happy Birthday David Parker.'</p>
<p>Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances. "Mr. Parker's birthday?" said Sonic. "That's Alex's dad, right? But—"</p>
<p>"Isn't Alex's dad...?" Knuckles refrained from finishing the sentence so as not to sound insensitive.</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "Guys, I just wanna know where Alex is. You seen her?"</p>
<p>"Alex left a couple hours ago," said Espio. "She said she'd be back tomorrow morning and not to worry." Then, turning his back to them, he went invisible and continued to blow balloons; though it wasn't much help since they could still see the balloons being blown as though by a ghost, with just the faintest shimmer of a chameleon's outline.</p>
<p>Knuckles looked at Sonic. "Maybe Mighty knows something more?"</p>
<p>"Right. Uh... Keep up the good work, guys." Although Espio had gone invisible, Sonic still managed to clap him on the back, causing a balloon to go sputtering from his mouth and through the air.</p>
<p>As Sonic and Knuckles entered the pool house, the smell of cake grew stronger. "Yo, Mightster!" called Sonic.</p>
<p>Mighty called back from the kitchen. "Good morning, Sonic, Knuckles." He was smiling as he stirred a big bowl of blue and white icing. The delicious smell was coming from the oven where a yellow butter cake was baking.</p>
<p>Sonic quickly zipped over. "Espio and Charmy say we're having a party for... Alex's dad?"</p>
<p>"That's right," said Mighty. "Alex was filled with much sadness over her father's upcoming birthday, so I made the suggestion that she try celebrating his life instead of mourning his death. She really seemed to take it to heart. She asked the Chaotix and I for help preparing for the party tomorrow. I must say, it's so wonderful to see her happy. Alex has the sweetest smile." He had a serene look on his face, as though he were recalling a vision of beauty. "It reminds me of a lotus blossom." Mighty took the whisk with which he'd been stirring the icing and held it out to Knuckles. "Care for a lick?"</p>
<p>Knuckles' eyes widened at such a generous offer. "You don't even need to ask." As he took a lick of the icing, Sonic grinned at his adopted brother.</p>
<p>"You know what, bro... Never let it be said that you don't know how to get to the heart of a situation. That was a great idea! Nice going, Mighty!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Patrick and Liam were just waking up. Patrick fumbled around for his glasses and put them on. "Man, we really just fell asleep in a heap, didn't we?</p>
<p>Tails had already popped in and out of the room where Alex had been staying. "Hmm... Alex is gone," he said. "Sonic, too."</p>
<p>"What?" said Patrick. "Both of them? What time is it?"</p>
<p>Tails shrugged. Then, without further ado, he turned and flew out the open window. Patrick could hear him calling across the property for Sonic.</p>
<p>Liam blinked blearily at the departing fox. "Doesn't even consider walking out the door, does he?" he mumbled sleepily. Then, poking Patrick in the side, "Should we go look for her? I mean, she's probably with Sonic. But that means <em>you're</em> not getting any action."</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes narrowed. "Gee, thanks for the reminder, Liam."</p>
<p>"You need to show her that you're just as much of a hero as Sonic. You can't let him take <em>all</em> the credit for taking care of her yesterday. Besides, I need to remind her she's an idiot. Come on!"</p>
<p>"C'mon, Liam. Don't be so hard on her."</p>
<p>They walked out the front door, but before they could head for the pool house, something caught Patrick's eye. Vector was standing in the center of the front drive, casually as you please, his arms crossed over his chest as though he was waiting for something.</p>
<p>"Vector!" shouted Patrick. "Shit! What the hell is he doing???" Patrick hurried to the front gates, where the giant anthropomorphic crocodile would be fully visible to anyone who drove by. "VECTOR!"</p>
<p>The large croc turned his gaze toward Patrick as he lowered his large headphones. "Oh, hey! Yer finally awake. Took ya long enough!"</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. "What are you doing? You're going to be seen by someone!"</p>
<p>Liam, however, didn't seem as worried as Patrick. The boy's devil-may-care attitude was really starting to get annoying. Particularly as, instead of joining Patrick in chastising Vector for his carelessness, Liam merely leapt onto the croc's back and climbed up his ridge-like scales until he was sitting on Vector's back with his arms around the crocodile's neck.</p>
<p>"Yo, Vector! What're we doing today? Wanna go swimming? Or we could play some more Smash Brothers?" Liam had formally initiated Vector into the gaming world a couple weeks ago. They were currently working their way through Super Smash Brothers Ultimate for the Switch, and Vector had proven a worthy opponent.</p>
<p>Vector shook his head. "Maybe later, kid. Today, the Chaotix have a job to do."</p>
<p>"Job?" said Patrick. "What job? What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We're puttin' a party together for tomorrow. It's Alex's dad's birthday! The li'l lady wants to have a celebration of his life."</p>
<p>"A birthday party for Uncle David?" said Liam. "That's awesome! I bet she was really happy you guys are helping."</p>
<p>Patrick had to hand it the Chaotix. A party in memory of Alex's dad sounded like a brilliant idea. And he could only imagine how much Alex lit up when the idea came together.</p>
<p>"She sure was," said Vector proudly, recalling how she'd kissed him on the snout. "Mighty is bakin' a cake, and Espio and Charmy are on decoration duty."</p>
<p>Liam's brow furrowed. "So then, what're <em>you</em> doin', Vector?"</p>
<p>Vector never had the chance to answer as a delivery truck pulled up to the front gates of the Miller's house, which Patrick only just realized were adorned with party balloons. The delivery guy walked towards the gates, a clipboard in hand.</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes went wide. There was a man. A human. A normal person. And <em>there</em>, IN PLAIN SIGHT was a giant anthropomorphic crocodile. Patrick could feel himself starting to panic. He wished he had his inhaler on him.</p>
<p>"Hey," the delivery man greeted them, not seeming to care that one of the three to whom he spoke was a crocodile. "I've got a delivery for an... Alex Parker?" His eyes moved from Patrick to Vector. "That you, my man?" And for a wonder, he seemed to be addressing Vector, specifically!</p>
<p>Vector picked Liam off his back and gently set him down on the ground. "Yup! I'm yer guy."</p>
<p>Patrick let out what amounted to a squeak. "Wha...?"</p>
<p>Liam watched with equal incredulity as Vector approached the gates where the delivery man had hailed him. He leaned towards Patrick, cupping his mouth with his hand as he whispered, "Guy's taking it surprisingly well, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Patrick, still gaping, muttered, "What... is... even... happening?"</p>
<p>The delivery guy handed Vector the clipboard to sign before taking it back and returning to the truck. He rolled up the back door and began taking out equipment. To Patrick and Liam's astonishment, he unloaded what appeared to be a karaoke machine and an arcade quality Dance Dance Revolution. Vector stood behind the truck as the man handed him the bulky equipment, which the crocodile handled quite expertly.</p>
<p>"You need any help, big guy?" the delivery man asked him.</p>
<p>"Weeeelll... I can <em>mostly </em>handle it."</p>
<p>"Perhaps that strapping young man over there can give you a hand. Yeah, you," said the delivery guy when Patrick, still gaping, pointed to himself. The delivery guy waved him over and Patrick, rather numbly, felt himself walking forward to take the karaoke equipment.</p>
<p>"There ya go, guys. Enjoy." The man's eyes trailed Vector and his smile broadened. "Hey, that costume is pretty impressive, my man. Are your services available for <em>all</em> kids' birthdays or is this just for your own kid?"</p>
<p>Vector tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmmm... That might be an idea worth considerin'."</p>
<p>Patrick replied through clenched teeth. "No... it's not!" Then, to the delivery man, "Th-Thanks. Thanks a lot! Have a n-nice day."</p>
<p>Patrick maintained a teeth-clenching smile and Vector gave the man a wave as he climbed back into his truck. But once the man was gone, Patrick let out a long exhale, as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Then, he rounded on Vector.</p>
<p>"What is going on!? Why didn't that guy freak out about you!? And... and... what <em>is </em>all this? Who paid for all this stuff?"</p>
<p>Vector clapped a large hand onto Patrick's shoulder. "Relax, Patrick. Don't get yerself all worked up in a tizzy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Pat," said Liam, echoing Vector's words. "Don't get yourself into a tizzy."</p>
<p>"Alex ordered all this. Told the guy to expect someone in a 'crocodile costume' to pick it all up fer a birthday party. I was jus' followin' Alex's instructions to da letter!"</p>
<p>Liam nodded as though this made perfect sense. "Brilliant! For an idiot who gets wasted on Nyquil, Alex sure has her moments."</p>
<p>Patrick couldn't believe all this. Alex was whipping up a potentially great party to have with all her animal pals. She'd wrangled it that they'd have a karaoke machine and an arcade quality Dance Dance Revolution machine!</p>
<p>How had she done all this? Though there was one thing Patrick knew for sure. If Alex had done all this on her own, it must have cost her a small fortune! Did she really have the money to afford all of this? It really didn't seem likely. Was she going to go into debt all for a silly little party with her alien friends?</p>
<p>He remembered Vector's words.</p>
<p>It was a party for her dad. To celebrate his life.</p>
<p><em>No, it's not silly,</em> thought Patrick.</p>
<p>Liam led the way excitedly towards the pool house. "Oh man, I can't wait to totally school you guys with my mad DDR skills. Hey, you think Sonic would like it? I bet he'd think it's too slow. Actually, maybe we shouldn't let him on it. He might break it."</p>
<p>As they hauled all the party equipment to the pool house, a small smile came to Patrick's face. <em>Don't worry, Alex. We'll make your dad's birthday party is one to remember.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole gang was up early the next morning. Even the lazier among them was full of energy as the party that was to be happening that day had everyone excited. While everyone was busy with the final party prep, Sonic reclined in one of the chairs at poolside, a pair of earbuds in his ear connected to the phone Alex had given him what felt like ages ago now. Alex had helped him to download his favorite Earth tunes, and he was brushing up his memory of a particular song he knew she liked.</p>
<p>Patrick found a couple folding tables in his parents' storage as well as some nice party tablecloths. Mighty, on top of baking the cake for Alex's dad, was also insistent upon making party snacks, among which, of course, would be chili dogs. But he also made foods that he thought everyone would enjoy; fresh fruits (heavy on the grapes), mint candies, Dango sweet dumplings, honey glazed and pudding filled donuts, and a plethora of other various finger foods. Patrick was, naturally, the generous financial backer of this endeavor, and he was more than happy to provide, especially since he wasn't expected to do any of the cooking or baking.</p>
<p>Patrick had just finished setting up the tables when his absent car pulled into the Miller's drive. Patrick smirked and shook his head. Alex had borrowed it without permission. He needed to have a talk with her about that. But just this once, he let it slide, especially when the door opened and out stepped a summer vision. Sonic sat up a little straighter in his seat and yanked out his earbuds.</p>
<p>"Woah..."</p>
<p>Alex was a sight for sore September eyes. She looked every bit the beach blanket beauty in a white, off-the-shoulders summer dress with the halter of her bathing suit peeking out from underneath, and a wide-brimmed straw sunhat. She carried a large tote bag over her shoulder. Giggling, she ran up the drive and waved at her friends as she approached the pool house.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys! We lucked out! It was so cloudy this morning, I was afraid it was gonna rain. But look at that blue sky! Hardly a cloud!" She paused to take a look at all the decorations. "Wow! It looks great, Chaotix!"</p>
<p>And to no doubt everyone's astonishment, the first person she threw her arms around was Vector, her feet practically leaving the ground as she hugged him. "Thanks, Vector! You guys really outdid yourselves. You got the deliveries, right?"</p>
<p>Vector wrapped his large arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Hey kiddo! It was no sweat! No job, big or small, is too much for The Chaotix!"</p>
<p>Espio, standing nearby, crossed his arms and muttered, "My lips are chapped from balloon blowing..."</p>
<p>"And you did such a wonderful job, Espio!" she cried, swooping down on him with another attack-kiss. The chameleon stiffened and, quite literally, turned red. His gaze was completely averted as she reached into her purse and placed a tube of Chapstick in his hand.</p>
<p>"For your lips," she said, pointing to her lips as though to indicate. "Unless of course you'd like me to <em>kiss</em> it on you," she teased, enjoying her ability to make the socially reclusive chameleon blush.</p>
<p>At that prospect, Espio went completely invisible and, with the feeling of a wind whipping by, he retreated to relative safety.</p>
<p>"So," said Vector, raising his scaly brows, "You and Espio, huh?" His large grin made it clear he was joking, but Alex elbowed him anyway.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," she said, not without good humor. "He just makes it too easy."</p>
<p>"He never was good with da dames."</p>
<p>"Really? I find that surprising. The girls of your planet don't like the silent, mysterious type?"</p>
<p>"Nah," said Vector, puffing out his chest. "The girls on my planet prefer the strong—"</p>
<p>"... loud, obnoxious type," Espio's disembodied voice spoke in Alex's ear.</p>
<p>"HEY!" said Vector, and Alex doubled over with laughter.</p>
<p>Alex was grinning from ear to ear. It was the happiest they'd seen her, and this was her father's birthday... her <em>deceased</em> father's birthday. So that was saying something.</p>
<p>"Hey Alex!" cried Charmy, zooming across the lawn towards her. "I picked you some flowers! See!" He handed her a large bouquet of meadow flowers from Patrick's backyard.</p>
<p>"Aww, Charmy! That's so sweet! Thank you!"</p>
<p>Charmy rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Heh heh! I might've eaten a few of them, though..."</p>
<p>Alex cocked an eyebrow. "You... <em>ate</em> them? I thought bees just ate the pollen and nectar from flowers."</p>
<p>Charmy tilted his head as he considered her words. "Wait... You mean I've been doing it <em>wrong</em> all this time?!"</p>
<p>Alex was spared the awkwardness of watching Charmy come to the realization he was an idiot, when Patrick walked up, dressed in a pair of swimming trunks and his old track team tank top. Alex tried not to stare at his nice toned arms and legs.</p>
<p>"I gotta say, Alex," he said, "You're looking about as good as I've ever seen you. I can't remember the last time I've seen you with such a big smile on your face."</p>
<p>"Well, how can I not be smiling?" she asked, still positively beaming. "Everyone's been super sweet to help me set stuff up for Dad's birthday. I feel like I have the most wonderful friends in the whole wide world! Speaking of which, thanks for letting me borrow your car without asking. I figured you wouldn't mind. I mean, you've gotta have a couple more lying around somewhere, right?"</p>
<p>Patrick crossed his arms. "Need I remind you that most of these cars, including the one you like to call 'mine' actually belong to my parents?"</p>
<p>"Aww, don't get salty rich-boy," she teased.</p>
<p>Patrick arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Kidding! I'm kidding!" she said, as she dug her fingers into his ribs.</p>
<p>"AH! H-Hey!" he gasped. "N-No tickling!"</p>
<p>As they goofed off, a gentle breeze picked up Alex's hat and carried it across the pool where it landed at Sonic's feet. This could have been the perfect opportunity to zip up and return it to her; the perfect excuse to butt in to return her hat and tell her how pretty she looked in that summer dress. But as Sonic watched Alex and Patrick goofing around, he felt like he didn't want to be anywhere near that.</p>
<p>He hated the way he was feeling right now. Watching Alex and Patrick play and flirt just made him feel... ignored. Annoyed. Jealous. It was like she didn't even notice him! Sonic took Alex's hat off of his foot and tossed it onto the poolside recliner seat. Then, he turned and walked back to the pool house. He didn't even stop as Tails and Liam came running out and darted right past him.</p>
<p>However, he did get caught up when Knuckles went striding out, wearing a pair of dark green sunglasses and flip flops, both of which might have been Patrick's, with a towel slung over his shoulder. Knuckles lowered the sunglasses to the end of his nose and glanced over them at Sonic.</p>
<p>"Why so blue, hedgehog?" he asked, chuckling at his own joke.</p>
<p>"Get bent, Knuckle-head," Sonic replied as he brushed past him into the house.</p>
<p>Knuckles' gaze narrowed as he watched Sonic slam the sliding glass door behind him. "What's <em>his</em> problem?"</p>
<p>"Hey, Alex!" Tails and Liam greeted as they shot past her towards the pool. The two appeared to be racing.</p>
<p>"Uh, hey, Liam. Hi, Tails. What're you guys—"</p>
<p>Liam reached the pool first. "CANNONBALL!" and he leapt into the pool with a big splash, sending a spray of water over Patrick and Alex.</p>
<p>"LIAM!" shouted Alex, whose dress was now soaked.</p>
<p>As Tails reached the edge of the pool, he twirled his twin tails and launched himself high into the air. Then, let himself drop cannonball style into the water, creating an even bigger splash than Liam.</p>
<p>"H-Hey!" Liam sputtered as Tails emerged, spitting a stream of water. "No fair!"</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick were soaked. They both glared in the direction of the two culprits of their current state of wetness. Then, they looked at one another and laughed.</p>
<p>"Well, it <em>is </em>a pool party after all," said Alex. And with that, she tugged her dress up over her head, revealing a white halter bikini underneath. It was sporty, and yet... it was certainly no swim team suit, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Patrick went wide-eyed. "Whoa..."</p>
<p>"Oooh," said Vector, adding his two cents. "Hubba hubba!"</p>
<p>Alex blushed and crossed her arms. "Vector!" she admonished, though she was grinning bashfully. Her eyes darted to Patrick with a playful glare. "Come on you guys," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's sporty, all right? Besides," she said, catching a glimpse of Knuckles and seeing a way to put the attention on someone else. "Look at Knuckles!"</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick had to stifle their laughs as Knuckles approached the pool with the sunglasses, flip-flops, and towel.</p>
<p>"Talk about one hunk of an echidna," remarked Alex. "I honestly don't know who's rocking the sexier beach bod right now, Patrick or Knuckles."</p>
<p>Patrick tried to hide the pleased smile that threatened to overtake his face. Knuckles, however, was not so modest.</p>
<p>"I do, obviously," said the echidna.</p>
<p>Patrick glanced down at his feet. "Are those <em>my</em> flip flops?"</p>
<p>Knuckles narrowed his eyes as the sunglasses slid down his snout. "I didn't see your name on them."</p>
<p>Patrick just shook his head.</p>
<p>"Guys, stay right there. I've got to take a picture of this!" said Alex. She reached into her purse for her phone and instructed Knuckles and Patrick to stand beside each other. "Strike a pose or something, guys!" she said as she prepared to take their picture. "This is for posterity!"</p>
<p>Knuckles turned sideways and crossed his arms with a thumbs up, clearly a pose he thought made him look very cool. Patrick just squatted down beside him and grinned. "Kinda makes me wish I could show this picture to Bosley and say 'Look at the Red Devil!'"</p>
<p>"Hey! I <em>told</em> you about that Red Devil crap."</p>
<p>Just as Knuckles turned to admonish Patrick was when Alex snapped the picture. Thus, Knuckles' cool pose was totally lost. Giggling, Alex stuffed her phone back in her purse, thinking it best not to show Knuckles the picture.</p>
<p>"I'll text it to you later," she whispered to Patrick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the pool house, Sonic searched for Mighty. The armadillo was usually up before anyone else. Today, however, he was still asleep, as he had been up late preparing the entire buffet spread for the party. He also finished the cake. It was atop the kitchen counter, covered up to keep it fresh. Mighty was seated on a stool, slumped over the counter with his head in his arms, snoring away. Somehow, he'd managed to get frosting on his nose.</p>
<p>Sonic walked up and knocked on Mighty's head. "Yo! Big bro..."</p>
<p>Mighty shot up, his blue eyes wide. "THE CAKE!"</p>
<p>"Dude! The cake's fine! It's right here. It's the only thing not out there on the table. Though, Alex is here. Maybe you oughta take it out and show her."</p>
<p>"Oh! She's here! I gotta see what she thinks of the buffet spread!" Mighty picked up the large cake, easily lifting it off the table. He was about to head out when he noticed Sonic's hesitation. "Sonic, aren't you coming?"</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and averted his gaze. "Yeah... I'll be along in a bit."</p>
<p>Mighty stared at him silently a moment.</p>
<p>"What?" said Sonic.</p>
<p>"Something's on your mind," said Mighty, frowning. He could always tell when something was bothering Sonic. "Wanna talk?"</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "I'll be fine, Mightster..." He gave his adopted brother a small smile. "I'll be out in a minute. I just need to take care of something."</p>
<p>Mighty looked concerned, but he didn't push the issue. Instead, he simply nodded and did as Sonic said. Alone, Sonic let out a heavy sigh and thunked his forehead against the table. "Come on, Sonic... This isn't like you. Just get out of this funk. She needs you out there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding the large, covered cake, Mighty carried it over his head towards the table where Alex was admiring the buffet spread in all its delicious splendor.</p>
<p>"Seriously, though," she was saying to Patrick, "Who made all this?"</p>
<p>That's when Mighty joined them, setting the cake on the table. "Here we are."</p>
<p>Alex gaped down at him with wide eyes. "Mighty... You mean, <em>you</em> made all this?"</p>
<p>"Made, prepared, arranged. A little of this and a little of that."</p>
<p>"Really?" asked Alex, her eyes going big as she looked over the spread once more. "It must've taken you all day... and all night!"</p>
<p>"It wasn't a bother," he said. "One of the pure delights I have in life is cooking. I used to make dinner for Monk all the time. If I didn't... Well, he'd forget to eat."</p>
<p>"Well, so long as you enjoy it," said Alex with a soft, tender smile.</p>
<p>With his hands on his hips, Mighty looked over the table once more. "I do hope this is enough..."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding?!" said Alex. "Mighty, it's more than enough! And that cake is beautiful! I mean, it's <em>huge!</em> You didn't have to do all this!"</p>
<p>"Oh, well, it really wasn't such a big deal," he said, rubbing the back of his shell embarrassedly. Alex noticed he had icing on his cheek and nose. "I know how much this day means to you, and I really wanted to do your father honor."</p>
<p>Alex knelt down to hug him. "Thank you!" she said. "You are the absolute sweetest! First, you were the one who gave me this idea in the first place, and now... you made all this. Mighty..." She pulled back, holding him at arms' length. "Thank you." Her eyes roamed his face and she began to giggle.</p>
<p>"W-What? What is it?"</p>
<p>"You've got icing on your face," she told him, brushing it off his cheek with her thumb. She tasted it. "Oh man... That's good. Can I lick your nose?" But before he had the chance to answer, she'd already done it. "Ha ha! Too late!"</p>
<p>Mighty's face went as red as his shell, and he chuckled bashfully. "Ehheheheh..."</p>
<p><em>Man, </em>thought Patrick. <em>I can't believe I'm jealous of an armadillo right now.</em></p>
<p>Alex hugged Mighty again, this time tighter and with all traces of playfulness gone. "Thank you," she said whispered, and though Mighty couldn't see her face, he could hear the tears in her voice. "Thank you, Mighty."</p>
<p>Mighty closed his eyes and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Alex," he said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the buffet spread complete and everyone present, the party was officially under way. Vector was in the pool with Liam and Tails, Knuckles was reclining on one of the poolside seats, snapping selfies with Patrick's phone ("Damn it. I'm gonna have to delete all of those later," Patrick muttered, and Alex replied with a giggle, "Send them to me first.") Espio was helping himself to a dango, and Charmy was buzzing about doing... Charmy things.</p>
<p>But one person was notably missing.</p>
<p>Alex frowned. "Where's Sonic?"</p>
<p>Mighty chewed his lip and averted his gaze. "He went back inside the pool house. He said he needed to take care of something. But... he seemed... a bit..."</p>
<p>Alex noted the way Mighty shifted uncomfortably when she asked about Sonic. Did he know something she didn't?</p>
<p>"A bit what?" she asked.</p>
<p>Did Sonic, perhaps, not want to be a part of this special day? Did he think it was too morbid? Was he upset because it was primarily a pool party and he couldn't swim? But then, she heard his voice over a microphone.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Miller's Residence Pool Party!"</p>
<p>Everyone turned to see Sonic standing on the little karaoke stage that Alex had rented from Karaoke 2U.</p>
<p>"I'm your master of ceremonies, Sonic the Hedgehog!"</p>
<p>"Oh my God," groaned Patrick. "What's he doing?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," said Alex with a smile at her lips, "But it's cute."</p>
<p>Patrick rolled his eyes. "You think everything he does is cute."</p>
<p>"We're here today to celebrate the life of David Parker, our sweet Alex's dad! So, Mr. Parker... wherever you are... this first song is for you!"</p>
<p>Alex blinked in surprise. Sonic was going to sing a song and dedicate it to her father? <em>Sonic, you are so sweet!</em> she thought. But beneath that was an underlying concern. <em>What will he sing? Does he know any Earth songs? I think I've let him listen to a few of Dad's old albums, so maybe. But... what will he sound like?</em> <em>Oh God, is he gonna sound like Sonic Underground Sonic? Should I stop him?</em></p>
<p>With the press of a button on the karaoke machine, a set of opening chords that Alex knew very well began to play. Alex audibly gasped. She knew what song this was. Yes, in fact, she knew it very well indeed. It had always had a very personal meaning for her because of its connection with her father. And recently, it had come up again when she was kidnapped by Robotnik.</p>
<p>At his master's orders, Sage had placed her into something of a stupor in which she dreamt while awake, recalling pieces of random history from her childhood. Apparently, she'd sung that song; a song that Sage himself knew, one that seemed to spark a particular connection in him. Sage had later used it against her in a malicious attempt to seduce and capture her. But now, Sonic was about to sing it as a tribute to her late father.</p>
<p>"I don't mind you comin' here<br/>And wasting all my time<br/>'Cause when you're standing oh so near<br/>I kinda lose my mind"</p>
<p>And just like that, Alex discovered that Sonic wasn't a bad singer. There were no Sonic Underground vibes, not even the vocals of 'Crankin' Super Sonic' song from SatAM. Sonic, she realized, was actually a good singer. And this... this was the song he chose to sing.</p>
<p>But how had Sonic learned this song? Alex tried to wrack her brains. There were more boxes of David Parkers' belongings in her apartment, not just his beloved Sonic collection. Had Sonic done a more thorough search into the life of her father those many long hours that he was cooped up in her apartment while she was away at class or at work? Perhaps he'd also seen the video she'd been playing on a loop in her laptop after taking Nyquil, the one with she and her father taking a bath. He'd been singing that song. And Sonic... he'd learned it so well.</p>
<p>"I don't mind you hangin' out<br/>And talkin' in your sleep<br/>It doesn't matter where you've been<br/>As long as it was deep, yeah"</p>
<p>Everyone had fallen into a shocked silence when Sonic began to sing. And as he continued, Alex slowly walked towards him as though in a dream or a trance; perhaps the sort of trance Sage had wished to place her under. But Sonic was succeeding where Sage had failed.</p>
<p>"I guess you're just what I needed<br/>I needed someone to feed<br/>I guess you're just what I needed<br/>I needed someone to bleed..."</p>
<p>When Sonic broke into the chorus of the song, his green eyes opened and found their focus. As he sang the words, he only had eyes for Alex.</p>
<p>"It's not the perfume that you wear<br/>It's not the ribbons in your hair<br/>I don't mind you comin' here<br/>And wastin' all my time..."</p>
<p>To say everyone was impressed with Sonic's showmanship would be an understatement. But none were more enamored than Alex. Her brown eyes filled with his emerald greens, her legs felt like jell-o as she approached the little stage. But there was one other person who was equally stunned by Sonic's performance – Mighty.</p>
<p>He'd known Sonic since early childhood. They had been raised as brothers. So, he felt he could safely say he knew his adopted brother inside and out. Sonic had always liked a good tune or two, but Mighty couldn't recall if Sonic had ever been this passionate about music. He used to sing songs with Monk, as a boy. But this was on a whole different level.</p>
<p>Mighty's sapphire eyes followed Sonic's gaze. That's when he realized... Sonic wasn't singing this song for David Parker. The armadillo's eyes widened as he realized that this song was meant only for Mr. Parker's little girl. And that was when a whole other deeper realization hit him.</p>
<p>"You're just what I needed<br/>You're just what I needed<br/>You're just what I needed<br/>Yeah, yeah, yeah..."</p>
<p>Slowly, the music faded and Sonic hung the microphone back up. At everyone's applause, he bowed to the crowd. But that smile on his face... It was all for one person. Alex dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled him into her arms.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she murmured into his ear. "Thank you, Sonic."</p>
<p>Sonic closed his eyes as he held her. "You're welcome, Alex," he said softly. "I want this day to be special. And I could think of no other way to make it so. I hope that did the trick."</p>
<p>"<em>Every</em> day is special with you, Sonic," she murmured.</p>
<p>Sonic grinned, and for the briefest of moments, he hugged her tighter. For just a moment, he forgot about everyone else. No one else mattered except Alex... and her smile.</p>
<p><em>I never want to see her sad again,</em> he thought. <em>If there's anything I can do to see that she'll never ever cry... I'll do it.</em></p>
<p>Gradually, Alex was becoming aware of everyone's stares, particularly Patrick's and Liam's. Blushing, she pulled away and held Sonic at arms' length. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just hugged you without thinking. Liam and Tails got me all wet." She wiped and patted down his damp blue fur in an almost maternal fashion.</p>
<p>"Alex... heh... it's okay. Really. Don't worry about it. I may not swim, but a little wet isn't gonna hurt me."</p>
<p>"But wow! You, like, legit sang! And you sounded... Well, good! You can really sing, Sonic! I was <em>not</em> expecting that!"</p>
<p>Sonic shrugged. "Eh, it was nothin.' When I was younger, I used to love singing. I guess I was just tapping into that old vibe and riding the wave."</p>
<p>"He sells himself short," said Vector, the lone person in attendance who didn't seem particularly surprised by Sonic's singing talent. "After all, he was the lead singer when he and I and a few other guys had a band back in the day!"</p>
<p>Sonic flushed and rubbed the back of his neck somewhat embarrassedly. "Well... there goes <em>that </em>dark secret."</p>
<p>Alex gazed between Vector and Sonic, astonished. "Woah! For real? That's... well, unexpected. Of Sonic, anyway." Alex shot him a grin. "In that case, Vector, maybe <em>you</em> should sing something, too!"</p>
<p>Behind Vector, Alex saw Sonic shaking his head and waving his hands, as though to discourage this. "O-Oh, um, but you probably don't know any Earth songs," she hastily added.</p>
<p>"Who cares?" said Liam. "The karaoke machine has the lyrics and they light up as you sing. He can totally fake it."</p>
<p>Vector grinned a wide, toothy smile and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Hmmm... maybe..."</p>
<p>Now Sonic was drawing a finger across his own neck repeatedly.</p>
<p>"What about the tune?" said Alex.</p>
<p>"Have you ever actually <em>been </em>to a karaoke bar, Alex?" said Liam. "They're mostly frequented by single middle-aged women. And none of them ever know the tune. Like, ever. Or else they're too drunk to remember."</p>
<p>"You seem to know an awful lot about that," said Alex suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Let's just say there was a very dark period in Mom's life after the divorce, and I was forced to conduct an intervention."</p>
<p>"Oof," said Alex.</p>
<p>Tails joined them. "<em>You</em> should sing, Alex," he suggested. "I mean, you were always singing in the shower at your apartment."</p>
<p>Alex turned three shades of red. "W-What? I didn't realize you heard that!"</p>
<p>"Ha!" said Liam. "Alex doesn't sing well."</p>
<p>"T-That's not true! I-I mean, I don't sing great, but I don't sing bad either!"</p>
<p>Patrick arched an eyebrow. "Huh. I've never heard you sing, Alex. I'd <em>love</em> to hear you sing, no matter what Liam says."</p>
<p>Alex blushed even harder. "Well..."</p>
<p>"I second that," said Sonic, whom Alex was pretty certain just didn't want Vector to sing. "Give it a shot, Alex!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, ya might as well go first," said Vector, placing an arm on her back and gently pushing her towards the stage. "After all, it's your party, lil' lady."</p>
<p>"Well, okay. Since you insist," said Alex and scrambled eagerly up onto the stage in a manner that suggested this was truly what she wanted to do the entire time.</p>
<p>Alex scrolled through the menu on the karaoke machine, gasping excitedly as she said, "Oh, cool! They have anime songs on here, too!"</p>
<p>Liam shook his head vigorously. "Alex... no..."</p>
<p>But she selected a song anyway. As the music began to play, Liam grimaced. "Nooo! Not Sailor Moon!" and turned and jumped into the pool, fully submerging himself.</p>
<p>Alex began to sing.</p>
<p>"Fighting evil by moonlight<br/>Winning love by daylight<br/>Never running from a real fight<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon."</p>
<p>Sonic stood nearby as Alex started singing. He'd never heard a song quite like this before, but it sure was catchy, whatever it was about. Some sailor from the moon, apparently. And for all Liam's complaining, Alex wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Clearly, Liam's issue was not so much with her singing in this case (he'd only been picking on her, as he was often wont to do), but with the song itself.</p>
<p>Alex had a pretty voice. It wasn't perfect, certainly not flawless. But her voice rang out clear and pleasant, and when she sang, it was like all her troubles melted away, showing everyone the happy, go-getter girl underneath. She almost seemed to glow.</p>
<p>"She will never turn her back on a friend<br/>She is always there to defend<br/>She is the one on whom we can depend<br/>She is the one named Sailor...</p>
<p>Sailor Venus!<br/>Sailor Mercury!<br/>Sailor Mars!<br/>Sailor Jupiter!"</p>
<p>Liam stuck his head out of the water for a breath and then groaned. "Oh dear God, she's doing the poses!" and resubmerged himself.</p>
<p>Patrick's thoughts on the matter were quite different from Liam's. After the initial surprise that Alex was into Sailor Moon of all things, he found himself enjoying her singing just as much as Sonic. No, she wasn't perfect. But that was part of her charm. She sang with such feeling, and her voice was pretty, even if it occasionally cracked on the higher notes. And those poses... Oh man, she was just so cute!</p>
<p>"Secret powers oh-so new to her<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon..."</p>
<p>"Gomen Ne sunao ja nakute<br/>yume no naka nara ieru<br/>shikou kairo wa Sho-To sunzen<br/>ima sugu aitai yo..."</p>
<p>When the music had ended, Liam was on his knees on the ground, raising and lowering his arms to the sun, as though showing gratitude to some unknown deity that the song was over. "Oh, thank God! My poor ears!"</p>
<p>But Alex ignored him. Instead, she bowed to the polite applause her friends, though none applauded louder than Patrick and Sonic. "Thank you. Thank you very much," she said in her best Elvis Presley impression.</p>
<p>"The last part of that song," said Mighty to Sonic. "That language sounded familiar. Like that spoken by folks on the eastern side of <em>our </em>planet, where Monk was originally from. Alex, do you speak that language fluently?"</p>
<p>Alex opened her mouth to reply, but Liam interjected.</p>
<p>"Hell no, man. Alex is just a dork."</p>
<p>Alex huffed, and then, perhaps just to punish Liam, she announced into the microphone, "I dedicate this next song to—"</p>
<p>"AGAIN???" cried Liam. "You're singing <em>another</em> one?"</p>
<p>"Why not?" countered Alex. "I paid for the damn thing, didn't I? I'm gonna do a song for each of my wonderful friends—"</p>
<p>"One for <em>all</em> or one for <em>each?</em>" demanded Liam.</p>
<p>"I <em>said</em> each."</p>
<p>"UGH! Alex, that's, like, nine songs!"</p>
<p>"I'm grouping the Chaotix together as one," Alex assured him, "And don't worry... I'm not gonna sing a song for <em>you.</em>" Liam stuck his tongue out at her, and she at him before she proceeded to scroll through the list of music.</p>
<p>Liam grabbed Sonic by the arm. "Sonic... I'm begging you! Don't let her do it! Please!"</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head. "No way. Alex's happiness with worth way more to me than your ears, Liam. Sorry, buddy."</p>
<p>"Oh, sweet!" said Alex. "This one's perfect! I'm dedicating this song to Sonic!"</p>
<p>Sonic blinked, then grinned. "Ooh! A song for me?"</p>
<p>"Ugh! Which one?" groaned Liam.</p>
<p>"By Queen," replied Alex.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, you're predictable!"</p>
<p>"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky<br/>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity<br/>I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva<br/>I'm gonna go, go, go<br/>There's no stopping me</p>
<p>I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah<br/>Two hundred degrees<br/>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit<br/>I'm traveling at the speed of light<br/>I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!"</p>
<p>Sonic laughed, cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting out, "Sing it, girl!"</p>
<p>Emboldened by Sonic's enjoyment of his song, Alex continued to sing more songs. Next, she dedicated 'Secret Agent Man' to the Chaotix. Liam, as usual, was quick to critique.</p>
<p>"You <em>know</em> they're not secret agents, right? They're detectives. That's a completely different thing, Alex!"</p>
<p>But Vector and Charmy positively loved the song and were very enthusiastic in their applause. Espio was not so verbose in his praise, but Alex did catch him bobbing his head in rhythm to the tune.</p>
<p>She also sang 'Brick House' by The Commodores, which she dedicated to Mighty with just a slight change to the lyrics to make it suit her needs.</p>
<p>"He's a brick house<br/>He's Mighty-Mighty, just lettin' it all hang out<br/>He's a brick house<br/>That armadillo's stacked, and that's a fact<br/>Ain't holding nothing back."</p>
<p>Mighty was delighted and amused, grinning and laughing the whole time. The performance was delightfully silly, and when Alex was happy and goofy, it just put the biggest of smiles on his faces. He didn't think even the Enlightened Ones could keep from smiling if Alex sang for them.</p>
<p>Liam had had quite enough. After that, he stole the microphone and sang a few songs himself. And for all his bitching about Alex, he certainly had nothing to brag about.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey! They've got videogame music on here!" he announced after his latest badly sung hip-hop song.</p>
<p>Alex zipped back over. "Oh, that's right! Hey! We can do that <em>one</em> for Knuckles!"</p>
<p>"Wait..." Knuckles sat on the edge of the poolside recliner, lowering the sunglasses from his face. "There's actually a song that's... about me?"</p>
<p>"What one?" asked Liam.</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>know."</p>
<p>"What?! No way!"</p>
<p>"Oh, come on," Alex encouraged. "We used to sing that song all the time when we were little. You loved it!"</p>
<p>"Only ironically!"</p>
<p>"Come on, let's just sing it."</p>
<p>"Ugh... fine," grumbled Liam. And thus, Liam and Alex sang Unknown from M.E. together, with Liam rapping the verses and Alex singing the chorus.</p>
<p>"I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell<br/>I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail<br/>Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath<br/>First test, feel the right, than the worst's left."</p>
<p>"Born on an island in the heavens<br/>The blood of my ancestors flows inside me<br/>My duty is to save the flower<br/>From evil deterioration..."</p>
<p>Knuckles listened to the cousins sing his alleged theme song. He was rather enjoying the sound of it. However, the line, 'Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle' seemed kind of weird to him.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I laugh?" he demanded of Sonic who was standing closest to him, as though the hedgehog was somehow to blame for this faux pa. "I laugh! You've <em>heard</em> me laugh!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," said Sonic with a roll of his eyes. "You're a real chucklehead, knucklehead."</p>
<p>After singing a song to Knuckles, Alex kicked Liam off the stage so she could sing a song for Tails.</p>
<p>"I wanna fly high<br/>So I can reach the highest of all the heavens<br/>Somebody will be<br/>Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher<br/>Gotta keep goin'<br/>Everything is a brand new challenge for me<br/>I will believe in myself<br/>This is the only start for me..."</p>
<p>Tails, who was sitting on the edge of the diving board with his legs kicking back and forth above the water, was smiling and wagging his double tails happily, though his big blue eyes seemed to be shining.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you crying?" asked Charmy, poking him in the side of the head. "Hey, you are! Come on, come on! Alex's singing isn't <em>that</em> bad."</p>
<p>Tails batted Charmy away, blushing embarrassedly. "I'm not crying because Alex's singing is bad! Her singing isn't bad at all! And I'm... I'm not crying either!"</p>
<p>"You look like you are," said Charmy pointedly.</p>
<p>"I'm just... emotional is all. It's like she knows how I feel inside!"</p>
<p>"Hehe! Wow, you're kind of a freak," said Charmy cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Says the guy who <em>eats</em> flowers," Tails muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Patrick was really eager to see what song Alex had in mind for him. However, that wasn't her plan. She didn't just want to sing a song for him. She wanted...</p>
<p>"A duet, me and you."</p>
<p>"Wha...? You want me to sing? Ah... no. No way, I couldn't do that."</p>
<p>Knuckles, taking his job as wingman quite seriously, gave Patrick a shove toward the stage. "Go, you doofus!"</p>
<p>"Wha? Knuckles! Hey!" Patrick stumbled and was soon standing in front of Alex with an embarrassed look on his face. "Heh heh. Well... I guess I could give it a shot."</p>
<p>"Know anything fun we could sing together?" asked Alex. "I mean, my musical tastes are kinda old school. You can thank Dad for that. But hey, at least we're both from the same planet," she said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Sonic's ears flattened. He was certain it was unintentional, but that almost felt like a jab.</p>
<p>"We should be able to sing <em>something</em> together, right?" said Alex. "Know anything that would be fun?"</p>
<p>Patrick perused the songs on the menu screen. Then, smiling, he picked one. "How about Livin' On a Prayer' by Bon Jovi?"</p>
<p>Alex gaped at him. "Bon Jovi? Woah. Okay, grandpa."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. Everyone knows <em>that</em> song."</p>
<p>"Not everyone, but it was one of my Dad's favorites."</p>
<p>"I kinda guessed that."</p>
<p>"Really? How?"</p>
<p>"Well, I saw your AC/DC world tour shirt, assumed it was your Dad's, figured he must love '80s rock."</p>
<p>"Wow. Look at you all observant and stuff," said Alex. "And I love that song! It's just uncommon that anyone else shares my outdated musical taste."</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged. "I guess we're both just a couple sufferers of temporal dysphoria," he said. "Though, it was one of my sister's favorites, too."</p>
<p>"Really? How old is your sister?"</p>
<p>"Well, that song came out the year she was born so... 34, I think?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?"</p>
<p>"I don't <em>remember</em>. I never hear from her. Hard to keep track of birthdays when you don't know where to mail the card."</p>
<p>"Your sister is like 13 years older than you, dude."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"I mean, that's just... wow."</p>
<p>"I have older parents. So, are we gonna sing this or not?"</p>
<p>"All right! Bon Jovi's Livin' On a Prayer it is!" Alex selected the song and pressed the button. She handed Patrick the extra mic as the music began to play.</p>
<p>After that whole back and forth, Sonic was starting to feel a little left out again, but when they began to sing, the feeling only got worse. Alex turned to Patrick and smiled. Then, she began to sing, almost as though she were singing specifically to him.</p>
<p>"Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike<br/>He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough<br/>Gina works the diner all day working for her man<br/>She brings home her pay, for love, for love</p>
<p>She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got<br/>It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br/>We've got each other and that's a lot for love<br/>We'll give it a shot..."</p>
<p>Patrick felt his heart pounding as Alex sung directly to him. And thus, Patrick, who wasn't exactly the strongest singer in the world, did his damned best to sing right back to her.</p>
<p>"Woah, we're half way there<br/>Woah, livin' on a prayer<br/>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear<br/>Woah, livin' on a prayer"</p>
<p>Sonic stood back, crossing his arms as he watched them sing. His good mood was gradually dwindling as he watched how close they were as they sang together. The song was of two lovers going through hard times, but they were holding on to each other, counting on their love to get them through it. And Alex... she was really putting her heart and soul into the song. Perhaps it was just the showman in her that made her stand so close to Patrick and gaze so deeply into his eyes as she sang... or maybe... maybe it was something else entirely.</p>
<p>"Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not<br/>You live for the fight when it's all that you've got<br/>Woah, we're half way there<br/>Woah, livin' on a prayer<br/>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear<br/>Woah, livin' on a prayer"</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes bore into Alex's with the same intensity that she poured into his. He sang that song right with her, putting his all into it. And as he did, he could feel his heart pounding ever faster.</p>
<p>Sonic had seen enough. Although until now he'd been enjoying his front row seat for all of Alex's songs, Sonic turned away before they even finished and went to the buffet table. He took the covering off the chili dogs and grabbed a few off the tray. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so happy any more. Not like he had been. He took the chili dogs to the furthest poolside chair from the karaoke stage. That bad feeling, the one he'd had earlier before singing The Cars song... It had returned. And he hated it.</p>
<p>No one seemed to notice Sonic's departure except Mighty, whose blue eyes followed his brother from his front-row seat, to the table, to the farthest seat from the festivities he could find. Sonic was hurting. And if it was for the reason that Mighty believed it was, he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to ease his brother's pain. Though, maybe he could at least talk to him.</p>
<p>When the song ended, for a moment, Patrick and Alex just stood there, staring into one another's eyes, both of them panting somewhat breathlessly. They'd given that song their all and now they were catching their breath. Then, Alex began to laugh. Patrick laughed along with her, and everyone applauded... everyone except Sonic.</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick each took a hasty bow and stepped off the stage. "All yours, Liam," said Alex, tossing the microphone to her cousin. "I think I've had enough for one day." She and Patrick strolled side by side towards the buffet table. "Man, I. Am. Starving! I can't wait to try some of this delicious food, Mighty!"</p>
<p>Patrick smiled as he grabbed a plate and started filling up. "Mighty, you've really outdone yourself. Not that I have a basis of comparison. But man... This is amazing!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Alex agreed, her mouth already full. "Now I can officially scratch 'Have an armadillo cook me dinner,' off the ol' bucket list," she teased affectionately.</p>
<p>Mighty gave them a small smile. "Thank you. You'll have to let me know what you think of everything." His gaze moved to Sonic again, wondering if he ought to have a word with him.</p>
<p>Liam meanwhile, was living up his new role as DJ. "Hey, Chaotix? Ya'll wanna sing something? We've got more Sonic music here. I'm sure Alex would <em>totally</em> geek out if you sang some."</p>
<p>Vector grinned. "Of course! I've been waitin' to show off my musical prowess! Charmy! Espio! Let's show 'em what we've got!"</p>
<p>Charmy flew toward the stage excitedly. "Woo hoo! Yeah! Let's go!"</p>
<p>"Do I have to?" asked Espio in his reluctant monotone.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Espio's shoulders slumped as he dejectedly followed Vector.</p>
<p>"Oh, this oughta be good," said Alex quietly.</p>
<p>"And by good," said Tails under his breath as he came over to load his plate with chili dogs, "You actually mean bad, right?"</p>
<p>Alex snorted back a laugh. "Yes. Yes, I do. But don't tell <em>them</em> that." She glanced at Patrick with a smile. "Wanna go find a seat for this little cabaret? I have a feeling it's gonna be a comedy."</p>
<p>"Oh please, can we?" said Patrick, stifling his laugh. He didn't want the Chaotix to overhear him laughing at their expense. "If nothing else, it'll definitely be entertaining."</p>
<p>"Hey," said Vector. "There's a song here named after us!"</p>
<p>"Let's sing it! Let's sing it!" cried Charmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While everyone else was preoccupied, Mighty slipped away to where Sonic was sitting alone. Sonic's gaze flicked up to Mighty as he approached. The elder armadillo frowned as he glanced at Sonic's plate.</p>
<p>"You haven't eaten your chili dogs," he said. "Now I <em>know</em> there's something wrong."</p>
<p>"Eh. No offense to your cooking, big bro... but I'm not feeling all that hungry."</p>
<p>Mighty sat down beside him, but said nothing. Instead, he followed Sonic's gaze to where Patrick and Alex were sitting, laughing and watching the Chaotix. A moment of silence passed between the two brothers before Mighty spoke, keeping his sapphire eyes on Alex and Patrick.</p>
<p>"She doesn't know, does she?"</p>
<p>Sonic just looked at Mighty, confused.</p>
<p>"Alex," said Mighty. "She doesn't know..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"TEAM CHAOTIX! They're detectives you want on your siiiiide...<br/>TEAM CHAOTIX! Their directive's tracking down your crimes..."</p>
<p>As Vector and the others blared out the Team Chaotix theme song in a tone-deaf cacophony of total fail, Liam stood behind them, covering his ears. Though, whenever Vector glanced over his shoulder at the kid, Liam would quickly lower his hands and give Vector a thumbs-up and a pained smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic shook his head, trying to tune out the musical abomination echoing across the Miller Family lawn as he stared confusedly at his brother.</p>
<p>"Mighty, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>The armadillo sighed softly. "Alex doesn't know that you have feelings for her."</p>
<p>Sonic's green eyes were wide in response. His face seemed to flush and pale at the same time. He averted his gaze, muttering, "You don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>Mighty just gazed at Sonic with sympathy in his big blue eyes. "I do, actually. It's obvious to me. I see it in the way you look at her. The way you talk to her. And how you distance yourself when she and Patrick are together. Sonic... You love her, don't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting<br/>And the green one cheers them on<br/>Espio is clearly ready to go<br/>Run down who'd do you wrong..."</p>
<p>"Oh God," said Patrick, gaping in horror at the train wreck unfolding before him. "I don't know what's worse... The lyrics or the vocals."</p>
<p>"Definitely the vocals," said Tails, standing beside him, and shaking his head in pity. "Poor fools don't even realize."</p>
<p>"No, I think Espio does," said Patrick.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the chameleon was standing a little apart from Vector and Charmy on stage, the microphone in his hand hanging at his side, glaring with a look of disgust at his de facto leader and looking very much as though he'd like to pull one of his disappearing acts about now.</p>
<p>"What do you think, Alex?" asked Patrick, giving her a playful nudge.</p>
<p>But Alex just sat there with her hand over her mouth, looking like she was trying hard not to laugh, feigning enjoyment as she bobbed her head to the rhythm of the music.</p>
<p>"She's too polite to say," whispered Tails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"L-Love?" stammered Sonic with an awkward wince. "Mighty... That's ridiculous, man. I can't... I mean, I don't—"</p>
<p>Mighty placed a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic... You know it's unlikely that anything could ever—"</p>
<p>Sonic grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "I know," he replied honestly. "Believe me. I know." He kept his head lowered, unable to look at Mighty, unable to look at anything, but especially at the girl sitting on the other side of the pool. "I know it's stupid, but..." Slowly, he lifted his gaze and his eyes helplessly fell on Alex. "I've never met anyone like her. She's the coolest girl I've ever met."</p>
<p>Poetically, at that very moment, Alex, who'd been determined to be polite to the Chaotix, burst out into a loud guffaw, spraying crumbs of food from her mouth as she toppled over backwards out of her chair.</p>
<p>"Uh... present moment excluded," said Sonic, wincing as she tumbled out of her seat. She was quickly helped up by Patrick as the Chaotix continued to sing, unaware of Alex's hysterics, or perhaps interpreting them as encouragement and delight. "Not one of her finer moments, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Yes," said Mighty, chuckling softly. "But you love that about her, too."</p>
<p>"I love everything about her, Mighty. That's the problem. And worse than that..."</p>
<p>Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Worse?"</p>
<p>Sonic sighed and lowered his gaze. "No one has loved <em>me</em> as much as <em>she</em> does," he said softly. "I just... I want to do <em>anything</em> for her. Anything that will let me see her smiling face again. And I want to... I want to hold her when she's sad. I want to always be there for her. I want..." He shook his head and sighed. "I know. It's really, really stupid."</p>
<p>"You're wrong," said Mighty. "It's not stupid. I understand completely. It's just..."</p>
<p>"It's just what?" said Sonic.</p>
<p>"... unfortunate," Mighty sighed. "There's the issue of the two of you being from very different worlds. Not to mention different species. Alien, even. And then... there's Patrick."</p>
<p>Sonic frowned and brought a hand to his forehead, as though staving off a migraine. "I know. I know he likes Alex. And he can do things for her that I can't. And I like the guy. I really do. I appreciate everything he's done for us. But... I don't know what to do, Mighty."</p>
<p>Mighty's expression was sorrowful, as though he already regretted what he had to say. "Sonic... You can't tell her. She can't know how you feel. What do you think that'll do to her... when she has to turn you down?"</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes were downcast. In them, he could feel the sting of tears. "I can't do that to her. I won't. I don't want to do anything that will hurt her. I just... want to always be there for her."</p>
<p>Mighty wrapped an arm across his brother's shoulders.</p>
<p>"I know, Sonic. I know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone had barely gotten a breather after The Chaotix's awful rendition of their theme song from Sonic Heroes when Vector selected another song for them to sing. This one was a slower, more romantic song, one he intended for Alex and Patrick, though he didn't say so out loud.</p>
<p>When the first notes of the song 'Sweet Dream' began to play, Alex covered her mouth. "Oh no..."</p>
<p>"I'm hooooolding you IN MY ARRRRRRMS!" roared Vector. "Loving you beNEATH the STAAAAARS! I don't want the night... to... steal... you AWAAAAAAEEEEAAAAY!"</p>
<p>Charmy was doing his best to sing backup vocals, and Espio... Espio was just keeping his embarrassed face buried in his palm.</p>
<p>"Is this... really a Sonic song?" asked Patrick.</p>
<p>"Oddly enough," said Alex.</p>
<p>"Oh, hold me close, I want you SOOOO... Don't you know that BABYYY..." screeched Charmy.</p>
<p>Patrick winced. "Oh man. How much longer <em>is</em> this song?"</p>
<p>Alex shook her head. "<em>Too</em> long."</p>
<p>As the Chaotix sang their love song, Sonic and Mighty, despite their deep conversation, found themselves inevitably ensnared by the awful singing.</p>
<p>"Oof. That's really bad," said Sonic. "I guess Vector hasn't gotten any better over the years."</p>
<p>"WHOOOOAH!! I'll never let you GOOOOO! Darlin' cuz we're SOOOO in LOOOOOVE!! And we can dream OOOON! SWEEEEEET DREEEEEEAAAAM!"</p>
<p>Mighty lowered his head and rubbed his shell. "Sometimes... I pretend like I don't know them..."</p>
<p>Sonic snorted, but then something caught his eye. As the Chaotix continued to blare out an awful bastardization of a love song, Alex's gaze fell on him. And when their eyes met, she gave him a smile, one that made his heart race. That smile was just for him. And despite the painful truth, Sonic smiled back at her. A true, genuine smile, all for her.</p>
<p>For just a moment, she was looking at him while the love song played – a really badly sung love song, but a love song nonetheless. Then, as the song ended, her gaze returned to the stage and she politely applauded the Chaotix as they took a bow.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" said Vector. "Thank you! You're too kind!"</p>
<p>As the Chaotix dismounted the stage, Knuckles approached Vector with an amused smile on his face. "Vector, I just wanted to say... that that was <em>really</em> horrible."</p>
<p>"Knuckles!" Alex hissed. Would it seriously kill the echidna to show some tact once in a while?</p>
<p>But Knuckles just patted Vector on the back and headed off for the pool.</p>
<p>"What!?" said Vector. "It was not! It was great!" He looked at Charmy and Espio. "Wasn't it? Wasn't it great?"</p>
<p>Espio vanished without a word.</p>
<p>Charmy looked around in a panic. Then, seeing that he was alone in the crosshairs of Vector's piercing glare... "What?" he called, as though he heard someone calling him. "Oh! I'm coming!" And just like that he zoomed off, leaving Vector behind.</p>
<p>"CHARMY! GET BACK HERE!!"</p>
<p>"Well, <em>that</em> was embarrassing."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick glanced up at Sonic, who'd just joined them.</p>
<p>"You guys <em>really</em> had a band once?" asked Patrick in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Sonic, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was Vector's idea... He was also the reason we broke up after a week."</p>
<p>"Good call," whispered Alex, giggles bubbling just beneath the surface of her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that last song, no one had the gumption to karaoke any more. So, instead, Alex bust out Dance Dance Revolution. She talked everyone into doing it. She even managed to get Knuckles to participate, a personal feat. She convinced Sonic as well, though accompanied by much begging to please take it 'slow' so as not to break it.</p>
<p>Sonic handily showed off, even claiming that expert mode wasn't fast enough. He wasn't about to let Alex know how bad he was feeling. In fact, the more fun he had, the more his pain began to fall by the wayside. Despite Patrick and Alex's duet and his subsequent heart to heart with Mighty having cast a brief pall over the party, Sonic was feeling better, and it was Alex's smile that truly helped him get through those bad feelings. But when the pool games got underway, Sonic stayed at pool side, avoiding the water at all costs.</p>
<p>First, Alex led them in a game called Marco Polo, which seemed particularly dangerous as the person who was 'It' was supposed to swim and find everyone with their eyes closed. Then, Patrick put up a net across the width of the pool and everyone played volleyball. Everyone except Sonic.</p>
<p>Last was a game of 'chicken' with Liam atop Vector's shoulders, Knuckles atop Patrick's, and Tails atop Alex's. The object of the game, according to Alex, was for them all to try to knock each other over – something Sonic thought was strangely sadistic, though he regretted missing out on the chance to knock Knuckles into the water. A shame it couldn't have been <em>him </em>sitting on Alex's shoulders. But there was no way he was taking that risk.</p>
<p>"Come on, Sonic!" Alex called out to him. "You can stay in the shallow end! Besides, we won't let anything happen to you!"</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms, eyeing the water nervously. Oh, he really didn't want to. And yet, he desperately wanted to do whatever he could to make Alex happy and save face in front of Patrick. So, reluctantly, he gave in.</p>
<p>"All right, all right. I'm coming in. But I'm <em>not</em> playing 'chicken.'" Sonic drew in a deep breath before sliding into the shallow end of the pool.</p>
<p>Grinning from ear to ear, Alex tossed an innertube at him. "Here you go. Use that! It'll protect you. Think of it like a giant floating power ring," she teased, though she didn't honestly know if such things truly existed on his world.</p>
<p>Sonic caught the inner tube and pulled himself through it, allowing himself float serenely across the water. This was simultaneously relaxing and yet also embarrassing, like he was a little kid amongst a pool of adults. But even the little kids among them could swim. He did his best to put this out of his mind. Instead, while the others played their game, Sonic relaxed. Typical Sonic.</p>
<p>While Alex was distracted, Liam gave Tails a push and she lost her balance. Sonic stiffened in his inner tube. "A-Alex! Look out!" He wanted to rescue her, but he couldn't do anything in the water.</p>
<p>"Whoa!!!" cried Alex, but Tails tightened his grip on her shoulders with his legs and spun his double appendages, blowing them gradually back upright.</p>
<p>"Phew! Good save, Tails!" she complimented.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" shouted Liam. "That's cheating!"</p>
<p>"Tails using his tails is no more cheating than <em>me</em> using my <em>legs!</em>" Alex argued. "So suck it up, Buttercup!"</p>
<p>Liam glared at her. "Don't call me Buttercup!" Then, thrusting his finger forward, "Go get 'em Vector!"</p>
<p>The crocodile grinned a toothy grin. "Here we go!" he roared, and charged into action.</p>
<p>"Whoa shit!" said Alex, taking a nervous step back.</p>
<p>Patrick glanced up at Knuckles. "Should we remind them all that we're still here, too?"</p>
<p>Knuckles pounded his fists together affirmatively. "Let's show them what we can do!"</p>
<p>Grinning, Patrick charged between the four opponents with Knuckles astride his shoulders. As Vector and Liam rushed at Alex and Tails, Knuckles gave Liam a solid shove.</p>
<p>Liam's eyes went wide as he seemed to tumble off Vector's shoulders in slow motion.</p>
<p>"Knuckles... you... biiiiitch!"</p>
<p>SPLASH!</p>
<p>Alex and Tails roared with laughter as Liam came up sputtering, glaring at Knuckles and Patrick. "You ever hear of bros before hoes, Knuckles?" he spluttered.</p>
<p>Knuckles blinked in confusion. "I know nothing of farming," he said simply, not understanding what sort of reference Liam was attempting to make.</p>
<p>Liam pointed at Patrick "And you... you're on my list, Pat." With that, he dove into the water and swam away to pout.</p>
<p>"Aww... Male posturing is so cute at that age, isn't it?" Alex teased.</p>
<p>Vector's shoulders slumped dejectedly, but he was a much better sport than Liam. "I guess we're out, huh? Fine! I'm going for some pudding donuts! Who wants one?"</p>
<p>Slowly, Patrick turned to face Alex, grinning mischievously. "And then there was four."</p>
<p>Knuckles grinned in a manner similar to Patrick, though perhaps a touch more eager. "Sorry, Tails... but you're getting knocked in the drink."</p>
<p>Something about Patrick – or perhaps it was more the idea of Knuckles coming at them –seemed to terrify Tails. As Knuckles grinned a toothy smile at him and pounded his fists together, Tails screamed, "WOAH! Nuh-huh! I forfeit! See ya, Alex!" and flew off her shoulders.</p>
<p>"T-Tails! You chicken!" she sputtered.</p>
<p>"Name of the game," Tails called from a safe distance away.</p>
<p>"Some hero <em>you</em> are!"</p>
<p>"I just know how to pick my battles, Alex."</p>
<p>Alex slowly turned to face Patrick and Knuckles who were creeping towards her. "H-Hey..." She held up her hands defensively. "I'm unarmed!"</p>
<p>"Let's get her, Knux!"</p>
<p>They came at her. With a swimmer's agility, Alex dove beneath the water at the last second and disappeared. She zipped between Patrick's legs and emerged from behind them.</p>
<p>Sonic grinned. "They're toast," he chuckled.</p>
<p>From behind, Alex gave them a push and sent both Patrick and Knuckles tumbling forward into the water with a big splash. Both boy and echidna resurfaced, but only from the nose up, each blowing bubbles of frustration.</p>
<p>"Ha, ha! I win!" crowed Alex. "Victory is mine! And as my prize..." She seized Sonic in his floaty innertube and he whirled his arms in surprise.</p>
<p>"Whoa! Hey!"</p>
<p>"I claim the hedgehog! Mwahahaha!"</p>
<p>Sonic gave an amused smile as Alex tried on her best villain voice, which he found laughable... and adorable. "I didn't know I was the trophy for the game's winner." He leaned forward in the innertube, smiling at Alex. "So now that you've claimed me as your prize, what happens next?"</p>
<p>Alex leaned toward him, their noses barely touching as she grinned right back at him. "I keep you prisoner," she said, still putting on her best villainous voice, though it gradually lost its strength and faded into a tone of unintended tenderness as she whispered, "...and never let you go."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes were wide and his heart zoomed. They gazed at one another for only a moment, but it was a moment that seemed to last forever.Alex seemed to have surprised herself as much as Sonic, however.</p>
<p>Blinking and blushing at this sudden and unintended turn, Alex gave her head a little shake. Then, grinning mischievously, she said, "Hold on tight, okay?" And suddenly, she was pushing him through the water in his tube, her feet kicking furiously as she took him for a ride across the pool.</p>
<p>"WHOA! HAHAHAHA!" And for possibly the first time, Sonic was enjoying himself on the water, knowing that as long as he had Alex behind him, the water wouldn't take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They played in the pool until the sun dipped below the tree line and it began to grow cool. Alex put on her dress and then it was time for cake. At her insistence, they made do with a single candle, as she claimed that to replicate her father's age would require too many. Everyone sang happy birthday to David Parker. And with tears in her eyes, Alex made a wish and blew out the candle.</p>
<p>Mighty's cake was a huge success, soft and moist with buttery whipped frosting. If Mighty ever wanted to stop being a wandering Zen guru, it seemed he could easily become a professional chef, and Alex told him as much. Even if the Enlightened Ones warned against being overly prideful, Mighty couldn't have been more pleased. But it was okay, so long as he took his pleasure from the happiness of others. And right now, nothing pleased him more than Alex's happiness.</p>
<p>With the sun on its final descent towards the horizon, everyone returned to the pool house for more karaoke and DDR. In the midst of the activities, Alex made her rounds passing out presents. First, she went to Charmy and handed him a cheese platter sampler.</p>
<p>"I remember you said you love cheese, Charmy. So, I thought I'd get you a sampler of Earth's best cheeses."</p>
<p>Charmy's goggled eyes seemed to grow big. "WOW! So much cheese! I've never seen so much in one place! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-THANK YOU!" The small bee gave Alex the biggest hug he could manage before zipping off with his platter.</p>
<p>"Just try not to eat it all in one go," Alex called. "Okay?"</p>
<p>Vector grimaced. Just because Charmy liked to eat cheese, didn't really mean he should. Alex indulged the little brat too much, in Vector's opinion, but he wouldn't tell her that, since he knew how much it meant to her to give them each a gift. Still, he leaned down to Espio and whispered, "Not lookin' forward to those dairy farts later."</p>
<p>Espio shuddered.</p>
<p>To Vector, Alex presented a small stereo with a built in CD player and tape deck as well as a plethora of old CDs and mix tapes. "This isn't really the most popular way to consume music anymore," she admitted. "But it was my Dad's and I'm really not sure how much I could get for them if I tried to sell them. And they meant something to him, so I don't think I could give them to just anybody. So, I'd like to pass them on to you, Vector. I know you really appreciate music, and my dad was into the best that Earth had to offer. Here."</p>
<p>Vector's eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey! Hey, that's really thoughtful of ya! I really do like music." A single thick, muscular green arm looped around Alex's shoulders as he pulled her in for a big ol' crocodile hug. "I'll take real good care of these. Promise."</p>
<p>Alex smiled a big smile. The first time she'd seen him up close and in person, she'd found Vector intimidating. But now, he was a big softy, and she loved hugging him. After all, how many people could say they'd hugged a crocodile and lived to tell the tale?</p>
<p>As Vector went off to listen to the beloved tunes of the late David Parker, Alex's eyes met those of the antisocial ninja chameleon from across the room. She curled a finger, motioning him towards her with a grin.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," she assured him. "I won't kiss you this time."</p>
<p>"I don't require anything, Alex. You needn't have gone through the trouble." Yet, even though he said this, it didn't alleviate his curiosity.</p>
<p>Alex shook her head, still smiling. "It's a little late for <em>that</em>, Espio. Now get your camouflage butt over here." When he finally approached her, Alex began shuffling around in her straw bag. "So, my dad used to be, like, hardcore into ninja stuff. There's this thing called Teenage Mutant Ninja... Uh, well, never mind," she said embarrassedly. "That's not important."</p>
<p>Espio lifted a single brow. "Teenage Mutant Ninjas?"</p>
<p>"Anyway, Dad was into all this ninja stuff, and I happened to find something in one of his old boxes that I thought maybe you might like, or at least you could maybe make use of."</p>
<p>From within her bag, Alex withdrew a Japanese war fan, and as she did, Espio's eyes widened with interest. There was an expression Alex had never seen on the chameleon's face before; a look of awe. To Alex's delight, she saw that she had his undivided attention.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you have anything like this on your planet," she said, "But here it's called a Tessen. That's Japanese. Uh, Japan is a country in the eastern hemisphere of our planet," she explained. "In ancient times, they used it as a throwing weapon as well as a way to fend off knives and darts... um, sorry if you already know all this. Anyway, I thought maybe you might like it."</p>
<p>Espio accepted the fan with wide-eyed reference. It was black with a red circle in the middle, and though it was made to look like a harmless bamboo fan, the outer spokes were made of heavy plates of iron.</p>
<p>"I know technically samurai used this, but I've heard that ninja used it, too. I hope you like it."</p>
<p>Taking a few steps away from her, Espio gave it a test run. He whirled the fan around, retracted it, and then took a few hard swipes with it. Alex gazed at him in awe, watching as he performed a little tessen dance, ninja style. He finished with the fan tilted down across his face, splayed out once more. Then, nodding to himself, he closed it back up. With a small but genuine smile on his face, he bowed his head to Alex.</p>
<p>"An honorable weapon from an honorable man. I shall do your father proud in my use of this precious item." Espio closed his eyes and offered her an even deeper bow. "Thank you, Alex."</p>
<p>Calling her father 'an honorable man,' almost did her in, especially because she could only imagine how her father might have felt to have Espio the Chameleon using his tessen – until now, simply a decorative collector's item – and bowing to honor him. Tears prickled in Alex's eyes, but she did her best not to let them fall. Instead, she gracefully returned Espio's bow.</p>
<p>"It was worth it to see those cool moves, Espio," she told him. "You're really pretty awesome, you know that? I hope from now on maybe we can be closer friends, 'kay?" With a tilt of her head and a smile at him, she turned and went on her way to deliver more presents. However, she didn't get far when Espio hailed her.</p>
<p>"Alex."</p>
<p>As Alex turned back to face him, Espio stole a quick, embarrassed glance around the room. Then, deeming it safe, he subtly waved her down to his level. Curious, Alex knelt down to him. With a deep breath, Espio took both her hands in his and brought his head alongside hers so that they were cheek to cheek. In this manner, he spoke quietly in her ear.</p>
<p>"Alex... I don't dislike you, you know. And I do mean it when I say... thank you."</p>
<p>She almost couldn't believe her ears. Not that she necessarily suspected Espio of outright disliking her. She just had difficulty reading the standoffish chameleon and his stoic, ninja ways. Alex didn't want to push her luck here, but she couldn't ignore her urges. With a pleased smile, she grabbed him and hugged him.</p>
<p>Espio froze as she embraced him. A shiver ran through him as his purple-toned skin turned red. It was like watching a tea kettle slowly go hot. Then, just as he reached the boiling point, Espio disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke. Alex blinked, and then laughed.</p>
<p>"Like I told ya'," said Vector, giving Alex a conspiratorial nudge, "No good with da dames." But no sooner had he said this, then a phantom cyclone struck up and knocked him off his feet. "Oof!"</p>
<p>Everyone turned to look. Seeing Vector on the floor looking bewildered and Alex doubled over with laughter, no more thought was spared on the manner, and the party guests returned to their activities. Tails and Liam were in the middle of a DDR battle while Patrick and Sonic placed bets on who was likely to win the current round. Mighty was sitting on the recliner, smiling serenely as he watched his friends goof off.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mighty! C'mere!"</p>
<p>Smiling, Mighty slid down from his chair and went to Alex. "I would also give you the whole, 'I have no use for earth-bound possessions' speech," he said, "But I know you're not going to let that fly."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not," Alex grinned. She handed him a small rectangular black box. "Open it," she instructed with a smile.</p>
<p>Inside, he found a miniature Zen garden. There was a pebbly section of multicolored sand, a bit of synthetic grass, smooth, black rocks, a tiny statue, and a little garden rake.</p>
<p>"I sort of ran out of heirlooms from my father," said Alex. "But I bought this with you in mind. I thought you might appreciate something like this."</p>
<p>"Oh wow!" exclaimed Mighty, and Alex was certain she'd never seen him so unrestrainedly delighted. "Small but so very thoughtful! A good way to center and focus one's energy into a menial but relaxing task. Thank you, Alex!"</p>
<p>Unlike Espio, Mighty had no qualms about giving Alex a hug. And even though he was small and didn't <em>look</em> very strong, Alex could feel the strength in that hug.</p>
<p>"You're very welcome, Mighty. After all, this whole party today... It wouldn't have happened without you. You're really helping me find closure with my Dad. I know I'll never stop missing him. But maybe birthdays and holidays don't have to be so sad now. So, thank <em>you</em>, Mighty."</p>
<p>"You're very welcome, Alex," said Mighty, gently closing up the Zen garden so as not to spill the precious contents inside. "Anything for a friend, especially one as dear as you. When I get back, I'll have to share it with Ray. I think he'd really love it, too."</p>
<p>Alex held Mighty at arms' length as she gaped at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Would this 'Ray' by any chance happen to be an adorable yellow flying squirrel?"</p>
<p>"Somehow," said Mighty with a gentle smile. "I'm not surprised that you're familiar with Ray."</p>
<p>"That's cool!" said Alex. "Shame he couldn't have come along for the ride, huh? Er, well... maybe not. That's a horrible thing to wish on someone, isn't it? Sorry. That was thoughtless. It would just be cool to meet him, is all."</p>
<p>"It's not so thoughtless. I think he would've loved meeting you, Alex. And who knows what the future will bring? Perhaps, one day, that opportunity will present itself. Until then, when I see him again, I'll tell him all about the wonderful and thoughtful spirit that is Alex Parker."</p>
<p>Eyes shimmering, Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Mighty."</p>
<p>"No fair! That's cheating!" shouted Knuckles. "You can't use your hands!"</p>
<p>Alex glanced in the direction of the sudden commotion. Sonic and Knuckles had just taken a turn on the DDR machine, the screen of which was proclaiming Sonic the winner while Knuckles held him at fist-point.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry," came Sonic's sarcastic reply. "I didn't realize cartwheeling and flipping, practically <em>breakdancing </em>whilst <em>still</em> nailing every single one of those arrows flawlessly made me a cheater. Pretty sure most people would say that takes <em>talent</em>."</p>
<p>Knuckles looked like he really wanted to pound Sonic into the ground, but Patrick held up his hands. With a nervous smile, he tried to smooth things over.</p>
<p>"Come on, Knuckles. I mean, you agreed to go up against Sonic. You had to know there was no way anyone could beat him at a game where the object is to be quick, right? It doesn't make you any less of a—"</p>
<p>But Knuckles, still salty, spun around and stormed off in a huff.</p>
<p>"If it would make you feel better, I'll do it on one leg!" Sonic called after him.</p>
<p>"How could you do it on one leg?" asked Liam. "There are double arrows that you have to hit at, like, the same time!"</p>
<p>"Hey, what can I say?" said Sonic, dragging a finger across his nose smugly. "I'm just that fast, kid."</p>
<p>"Um, if you'll excuse me," Alex told Mighty with an embarrassed smile, "I think I just saw a hotheaded echidna storm off after getting his ass whupped at DDR. I'd better catch him before he runs off to do his loner thing."</p>
<p>She rose to her feet, gently patting Mighty on the head, as she hurried to the front door which had slammed behind Knuckles just moments ago. Stepping outside the pool house, Alex glanced around to see if she could spy the reclusive echidna.</p>
<p>"HEY! KNUX!" she called.</p>
<p>Knuckles was standing atop the roof of the pool house, gazing grumpily out over the darkening property. But when Alex called, he glanced down at her, then hopped off the roof.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" he asked as he landed directly in front of her.</p>
<p>Alex let out a cry and placed a hand over her chest. She hadn't seen him on the roof, so he gave her quite the shock. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that, Knuckles." She took a deep gulp of air. "Anyway, I feel like I'm the one who should be asking <em>you </em>that question. Um, <em>is </em>everything okay?"</p>
<p>Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away. "Let's just say the only reason I haven't beaten Sonic to a bloody blue pulp all over Patrick's living room is out of respect for you and your father's birthday, Alex."</p>
<p>"And I greatly appreciate that," said Alex diplomatically. "Anyway, I wanted to catch you before you wandered too far. You see, in the spirit of my dad's birthday, I wanted to give you a present."</p>
<p>She dug around in her large tote until she pulled out a black canvass messenger bag, one that was just the right size for Knuckles. "I know you've been lugging around that sack to carry the Master Emerald pieces, but I thought maybe you'd like to replace it with something a little higher quality." She turned it around so he could see the front of it. "To personalize it, I made a stencil of the Sonic and Knuckles logo and airbrushed it on. I left out Sonic, though. I figured you wouldn't want <em>him</em> on your bag," she said with a light chuckle.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was one half of the famous videogame logo, a red stenciled tracing of Knuckles himself, airbrushed onto the bag. And just beneath it, stitched with red thread, was his name.</p>
<p>"I hope you like it," said Alex breathlessly. She was actually quite nervous about giving this to Knuckles. She honestly didn't know if he'd like it. "I wanted to get something for everybody, but you were a bit of a toughie."</p>
<p>Knuckles took the bag into his hands and looked it over silently. At first, it was difficult to tell just how he felt about this gift. For a moment, he held it up, trailing his fingers over his stencil and his stitched name. Alex shifted nervously from one foot to the other. She never really knew quite what Knuckles was thinking. What if he hated it? What if he thought it was stupid?</p>
<p>"No one..." he said, drawing a deep breath before continuing. "No one has ever given me a present before. At least not one with my name on it."</p>
<p>Knuckles gazed up at Alex, and for a moment, his eyes seemed to reveal a lonely innocence that no one had ever seen there before. It was then Alex realized, if anyone knew what it was like to feel completely alone in the world, it was Knuckles the Echidna.</p>
<p>Alex blinked in surprise. <em>Damn it, Knuckles. You're making my heart hurt.</em></p>
<p>"So, I... I can keep it? Like... for good?"</p>
<p>Alex gave him a small disbelieving smile. "Of course, you can keep it, silly. I mean, it's not like I would carry around a bag with your name on it..." She trailed off and giggled. "Well, actually, I totally would. But I made this for <em>you</em>. I mean, I bought the bag, but I made the stencil and the stitching specifically for you. For you and no one else. Because... well, it's in the spirit of my dad's birthday, right? He would've been so stoked to have met you. I really wish he could've." She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And because... you're one of my best friends, Knuckles. Get it?"</p>
<p>Knuckles' violet eyes seemed to shimmer in the dimming light of the evening. "Best friends... It's so strange to even consider that. I don't tend to think of myself as someone who really has any friends, let alone <em>best</em> friends. But coming here, I think that's changed." He looked down at the bag once more. "I appreciate this, Alex. Thank you. Really."</p>
<p>"You're super welcome, Knux."</p>
<p>A small grin spread across the echidna's face. "And thanks for leaving the hedgehog off of it." He offered up his large fist and, laughing, Alex bumped hers against it.</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>They stood facing one another awkwardly for a moment, before Alex pulled him in for a hug. Slowly, Knuckles brought his arm up and patted her on the back. "You're a good kid, Alex," he said.</p>
<p>"And I think<em> you </em>have more friends than you think, Knuckles," she replied. When he gave her a quizzical look, Alex said, "Well, for one thing... Whether you like it or not, I think you consider Sonic a friend. Even if you won't admit it."</p>
<p>Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at her. "Don't push your luck, Alex. I'm not afraid to knock you into the pool."</p>
<p>"Ha!" said Alex, calling his bluff. "I'd like to see you try!"</p>
<p>Knuckles lunged at her. With a squeal, Alex took several steps back. Knuckles tilted his head back and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face just now!"</p>
<p>Alex gaped at him as it slowly dawned on her that he was just pretending to come at her. "All right, that's it. I'm taking that bag back," she said, making a swipe for it.</p>
<p>"Hey! No!" said Knuckles, holding it out of reach. "It's mine! No take-backs!"</p>
<p>He leapt off the ground and glided up onto the roof of the pool house. From there, he thumbed his nose and stuck his tongue out at her. Alex returned to the gesture before retreating back to the pool house. As the door closed behind her, Knuckles grinned to himself and slung the messenger back across his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Heh. Not bad at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next on Alex's list was a certain two-tailed fox.</p>
<p>"Taaaaiiiils!" she called.</p>
<p>Inside the pool house, Sonic and Tails were sitting together, enjoying some chili dogs. But at the sound of Alex calling his name, Tails looked her way. "Huh? Oh!" He glanced at Sonic with a little smile. "I guess it's <em>my</em> turn, huh?"</p>
<p>Sonic grinned. "Go for it, li'l bro."</p>
<p>Tails quickly shoved the rest of his chili dog into his mouth and hopped off the couch to meet Alex. Out of everyone, he seemed the most excited to be receiving a gift. Tails was a young boy, after all, something that was easy to forget when he was constantly spouting advanced technobabble that no one else could understand.</p>
<p>As he came to meet her, Alex hunkered down in front of him. "In regards to your present, Tails," she said, "I actually started working on it long before I ever planned this party. You see, I've got this 3D model art class, right? It's a course I have to take. I'm not that good at it. I'm better at sketching and painting and stuff. Somehow, I've been scraping through with C's and a couple B's in that class. But I really put my all into my most recent project because I really wanted to give it to you. And wouldn't ya know, I actually got my first 'A' in that class."</p>
<p>"Hmm," said Tails. "Sounds intriguing. I can't imagine what it could be. But boy, if you put that much work into it, then I'm sure I'll like it, Alex!"</p>
<p>Alex grinned as she reached into her bag. "I know it can't replace the real thing, but I hope maybe it'll at least put a smile on your face. Maybe help you remember the good times, yeah?" Carefully, she pulled out a small model of the Tornado and handed it to him.</p>
<p>Tails eyes were wide as he held it in his hands. For a moment, he was utterly speechless. Alex chewed her lip nervously. She had been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading giving Tails his present. She had a feeling he'd like it, but she also worried that it might make him a little sad, too.</p>
<p>"Oh, and the propeller moves, too," she quickly added, unable to stand the silence. "Give it a spin. I'm especially proud I was able to make <em>that</em>. Most of the time the more functional parts of my projects don't seem to work properly."</p>
<p>With his finger, Tails gave the propeller a spin. Alex held her breath. Slowly, a smile spread across his face, and then... Oh no! The tears started to fall. Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat.</p>
<p>"Um, Tails, listen... You don't have to pretend to like it. I just thought maybe... Well, I suppose I didn't consider that it might do the opposite of cheering you up. I—"</p>
<p>But Tails threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly as he cried against her shoulder. "A-Alex... It's the best! T-Thank you!"</p>
<p>Alex hugged him back, tighter than she'd hugged anyone else. She had a particular fondness for Tails. As a little girl, the young fox boy had always been her favorite. "You're welcome, Tails," she said softly. "You're very welcome."</p>
<p>Sonic's heart went out to his best bud. He knew that Tails was still heartbroken over the loss of the Tornado. And yet, that small model version made Tails genuinely happy. Sonic tilted his head, resting his cheek on his hand as he watched Alex and Tails. Alex truly cared about Tails. In fact, there were times he got the feeling that the kid was her favorite. He didn't allow this to make him jealous, though. He and Alex had something special, too. It was just different than what she had with Tails. As for Tails, it was obvious to Sonic that he loved Alex dearly. She was like the big sister he never had.</p>
<p>Alex held Tails at arms' length as she tilted her head, studying him. With her thumb, she wiped away his tears as a mother would wipe away the tears of her crying child. Then, she gave him what the SatAM version of Tails might have called a 'funny kiss,' right on his nose.</p>
<p>Tails giggled bashfully, his tails wagging with delight. He grinned down at the model of the Tornado. "It looks so much like her! I think I'll give her a test run!"</p>
<p>Alex laughed. "Okay. Just don't try out any new prototype propulsion systems. I don't think the small girl can handle it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," said Tails with a wide grin. "I'm just gonna take her for a spin around the yard." With that, his twin tails lifted him into the air and he flew out the door with the mini Tornado held out in front of him, taking it soaring through imaginary skies.</p>
<p>Rising to her feet, Alex searched for her next target. He was standing nearby with a plate of food, shoving a donut into his mouth when she called him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Patrick!"</p>
<p>Patrick looked like a deer in headlights as he was caught in her crosshairs with a donut sticking out of his mouth. "Humph?"</p>
<p>But before Alex could approach him, Liam stepped in front of her with his arms crossed, looking a touch irritated. "So, Alex. When are you giving me <em>my</em> present?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Right." She reached into her bag and handed him a Nintendo Store gift card that wasn't even wrapped. "Here ya go."</p>
<p>Liam glanced at the card, then looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Gee... You really put a lot of heartfelt thought into that, didn't you, Alex?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I do enough for you, ya little weasel. And that's a 50-dollar gift card! I'm not made of money, ya' know. But if you'd rather I'd take it back..."</p>
<p>Liam dodged her snatching hand and ran off. Once he was a safe distance away from Alex, he looked down at the gift card again and smiled. "Heh. Cool."</p>
<p>While Alex was distracted with Liam, Patrick quickly gobbled down the rest of the donut, trying to chew and swallow it as fast as he could. As Alex approached, she saw that he had managed to magically inhale his donut while she wasn't looking. Giggling softly, she handed him an envelope.</p>
<p>Inside, he found an adorable homemade card. In fact, it was downright fantastic. Almost Hallmark quality. It was admittedly silly, and yet, he instantly loved it. On the front of the card was a drawing of him, one that was cut out in construction paper and glued to the card, giving it a 3D popup look. It was a cartoon Patrick in a super hero outfit, complete with cape and boots. The rest of the card was dotted with gold foil stars, beneath which read, 'You're a Superhero!'</p>
<p>Inside the card, on the left-hand side, was a sketch of Patrick standing up to a giant spider with his hands on his hips, protectively shielding a cartoon Alex, who was cowering behind him. On the right side were the words, 'Thanks for everything!' signed by Alex.</p>
<p>Patrick couldn't help but chuckle at the images. "Wow, Alex. This card is great! It..." He trailed off. He smelled something on the card. It smelled remarkably like the perfume Alex wore. "Is that...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, s-sorry about the smell," said Alex, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I, um, spilled some, like, perfume or something on it."</p>
<p>Alex couldn't meet his gaze. In actuality, she had intentionally sprayed it with perfume, having seen women do that in romance movies and such, but then she chickened out at the last second, thinking perhaps she was taking things a bit too far. But it was already too late, and so she had decided to pass it off as an accident.</p>
<p>Patrick grinned. Was that really an accident? Or... It was then he noticed the words at the bottom of the card. "Save the date... What's that mean?"</p>
<p>Alex chewed her lip as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I figured, ya know, since all of our dates have been a bust so far, I ought to find a way to remedy that. So... I made reservations at Snowcap Ski Resort for December, right around Christmas break."</p>
<p>"S-Snowcap Ski Resort?" Patrick couldn't believe it. Those were <em>not</em> cheap reservations to make. In fact, with all the money she footed for these gifts, as well as the rental for the DDR and Karaoke machines, Alex must've spent a small fortune.</p>
<p>"I, uh, don't know if you ski," said Alex bashfully. "I've personally never done it before, but they also have snowboarding and tubing, and there's this great little cabin-y thing you stay in, and it's got a hot tub... uh, n-not that that's anything new for you," she added sheepishly, remembering all too well the time they shared the jacuzzi in his parents' house. "But it's also got a sauna and... Well, I thought it could be fun."</p>
<p>"A-Alex... This is... Well, it's a lot..."</p>
<p>"I totally understand that making reservations so close to the holiday might be a problem," she said quickly, interpreting his near speechlessness as hesitation. "So, if you can't do it, that's, like, totally cool," she said, tucking that same strand that never stayed behind her ear. "It's early enough that I can get a refund."</p>
<p>She'd barely finished speaking when Patrick blurted out, "No!" Thus, drawing the attention of everyone around him, especially Sonic, who, in truth, had been watching them the entire time, chewing the inside of his cheek in annoyance. Patrick cleared his throat. "Uh, w-what I mean is... I'd love to go! Count me in!"</p>
<p>Alex blushed and smiled bashfully, forever tucking that wayward hair behind her ear. "Heheh. Cool. I'm glad." She and Patrick chatted a bit longer, discussing plans for their little vacation-date, and whether or not there'd be snow by then, and the properties of synthetic snow and the pros and cons therein.</p>
<p>Sonic's gaze slipped away from them as he looked around at everyone in the room. David Parker's birthday was turning out to be a heck of a holiday for everyone. Everyone... except Sonic. In fact, Alex was spending so much time talking with Patrick, that Sonic was feeling pretty much forgotten. And this time, he didn't have Mighty to console him. For even Mighty was absorbed by the gift Alex had given him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand to watch any longer. With a sigh, Sonic hopped up from his seat and headed for the door.</p>
<p>A little bit longer of a time went by than Alex had intended before she remembered there was one more person she had yet to give a gift to. It wasn't until she spied Sonic disappearing through the sliding door that she realized her faux pa.</p>
<p>She quickly excused herself to Patrick and raced for the door. Fear gripped herheart, for she worried Sonic might run off where she couldn't find him. She hadintended to save the best for last, but maybe Sonic thought she'd forgottenabout him. She couldn't have that, and so Alex tore after him. She stumbledover the threshold and very nearly went sprawling headlong onto the concretebefore righting herself.</p>
<p>"S-SONIC!" she cried. "WAIT A SEC!"</p>
<p>Sonic had gone outside, past the pool to the grass beyond the concrete patio. The evening was growing dark as the sun's light was but a soft glow on the horizon. He was stretching his legs and tapping his foot against the ground in a manner that seemed to indicate he was going to go for a run.</p>
<p>Panting, Alex ran to him. When she reached him, she paused to catch her breath. Then, smiling nervously, she said, "I'm sorry. You probably thought I forgot all about you, huh? I promise I didn't. I was saving you for last on purpose."</p>
<p>Sonic glanced over his shoulder, but didn't turn to face her fully. "I didn't think you forgot about me. I just thought, while you and Patrick were talking, maybe I could get a run in." Then, in slightly lower volume, "Seemed like I'd have enough time..."</p>
<p>Alex's heart began to race. Oh no! Was he bored already? She supposed the party was starting to dwindle. Everyone was just sitting and chatting. That wasn't really Sonic's idea of a good time.</p>
<p>"O-Oh," she stammered. "W-Well, I mean, if you still wanted to..." She trailed off. Why was she about to tell him to go for a run? That would only prolong the inevitable! Why let him run around and come back, only for her to tell him that she didn't have a present for him?</p>
<p>"S-Sonic, wait! A-Actually, um, there's... there's something I... That is, I'd first really like it if we could, um, talk."</p>
<p>Sonic saw an expression streak across Alex's face. It was almost a look of panic. His gaze flicked down. He noticed that she was no longer carrying that tote that she had all the presents in.</p>
<p>"Talk?" There was tone of curiosity, and yet, a strange undertone of disappointment that Sonic couldn't quite keep out of his voice.</p>
<p>Alex chewed her lip. Maybe it was best to just blurt it out now. The longer she waited, the harder it would be. But... would he be hurt? Perhaps if she explained... But would he understand? Alex was beginning to panic. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Sonic's feelings, especially when she cared about him more than anyone else at this party. There was only one thing she could think to do. Suddenly, Alex seized his hand and began to run.</p>
<p>"A-Alex?"</p>
<p>Sonic was confused. What was all this about? He had no trouble keeping up with her. In fact, it took more effort to run slowly to match her pace. Alex led him past the pool, beyond the faux hedge maze and towards the fringe of trees that bordered the back of the Millers' property.</p>
<p><em>This is silly,</em> she thought. Sonic could certainly run faster than her, and yet here she was, taking the lead and practically pulling him along behind her.</p>
<p>Alex ran as fast as she could until they'd finally made it beyond the line of trees. Finally, she released his hand and bent over at the waist with her hands on her knees, panting and trying to catch her breath. Sonic, of course, wasn't even winded.</p>
<p>"Hey... Alex, what's going on? What's this about?"</p>
<p>Alex could tell Sonic was confused, curious, and possibly just a tad annoyed. That didn't bode well for her. Oh God, was she seriously going to hurt him? Once she regained her breath, she straightened up. They were very much alone within the shade of the trees. The light from the setting sun shined in blood red beams through the breaks in the autumn leaves above. There was nothing to be done. She needed to tell him. But how?</p>
<p>Alex turned her back to Sonic. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. Rubbing her arm nervously, she said, "Sonic... I wanted so badly to get you the best, coolest present. I wanted to get <em>you </em>something more than anyone else. I..."</p>
<p>So, she didn't have a present for him after all. Sonic tried not to show his disappointment. He did his best to smile and shrug it off like it was no big deal. "Hey, no sweat, Alex. Really."</p>
<p>But that wasn't how he really felt. It wasn't so much that he so desperately wanted a present. He just wanted to know he was special to her. And now that he was singled out as the only guy who didn't get a special little gift from Alex... he felt... not so special.</p>
<p>Alex gazed up into the treetops. Was she trying not to cry? "Sonic, I-I care about you... more than anyone else at this party. You mean more to me than you'll ever know."</p>
<p>Finally, she turned to him. The look on her face was one of absolute helplessness – far more helpless than he'd ever seen her look, even after the incident at Centurion when she first encountered Robotnik after he'd blown a hole in the building.</p>
<p>"But I have... nothing. I just... I couldn't think of anything. Everyone else was easy. You, not so much. What do you get a guy who <em>has</em> no material possessions? What do you get a guy who carries nothing on him? A guy who just rides the wind?"</p>
<p>Sonic's heart was breaking to see her in such an emotional state. How could he possibly be annoyed with her when it was obvious that she cared so deeply for him? It wasn't that he wasn't special to her, after all! The only issue here, it seemed, was that she simply didn't have any idea what to get him. And in her dismay, she didn't just tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She ran her whole hand through it, mussing it up entirely. Man, why did that give him such a rush?</p>
<p>"If I could give you freedom to run anywhere you wanted, maybe I'd give you that. But I can't." The heel of her hand went to her eye as she fell to her knees in front of him. "All I know is... I h-hate that I have nothing to give you."</p>
<p>She took a deep shuddering breath, then she lowered her hands, placing them on his shoulders as she gazed into his eyes with a desperate look in her own. "Tell me... Is there anything you want? Anything I can give you? Anything at all? Name it and it's yours, Sonic."</p>
<p>Sonic's green eyes were wide. He felt so terrible for her, and he also felt... so strongly about her. Of course, he already knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>You, Alex... I just want you.</em>
</p>
<p>That was what he wanted more than anything in the whole world. In the whole universe. But he could never tell her that. And it hurt that he could never tell her how he felt – because he knew it would destroy her to have to turn him down.</p>
<p>For a moment, Sonic closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath of his own. Then, he did something Alex had never seen him do. Sonic took off his glove and pressed his soft, furred hand against her face, caressing her cheek.</p>
<p>"Smile."</p>
<p>Alex drew a breath. <em>Smile?</em></p>
<p>Sonic tilted his head as his fingers gently trailed through her hair. Alex felt a strange sensation run through her. One she couldn't quite explain... or perhaps one she was too afraid to explain.</p>
<p>"I just want to see you smile. Your happiness... is all I could ever ask for, Alex."</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex was speechless. Then, she gave him exactly what he asked for. She smiled as she closed her eyes and tilted her face into his ungloved hand, rubbing her cheek against the soft fur. "I will <em>always</em> smile for <em>you</em>, Sonic. Always."</p>
<p>Sonic couldn't believe it. She was nuzzling into his hand! <em>Oh man, Sonic... Don't blow this. Just take it for what it's worth. </em>And yet, he couldn't help but wonder... maybe there <em>was</em> something that she felt. If only he could be sure...</p>
<p>Alex opened her eyes, and suddenly, there was a strange sort of look in them. If Sonic wasn't mistaken, it looked like the light of mischief. "Let's run away," she said suddenly.</p>
<p>"Run away?"</p>
<p>Quickly, Alex rose to her feet. "Just for tonight, let's you and me run away. We'll leave the others to wonder where we went. 'Was it the rapture? Were they abducted by aliens? Or did they elope to Vegas and get hitched?'"</p>
<p>"E-Elope?" he stammered with a blush.</p>
<p>"Remember that place you found me when I Chaos Controlled away from Sage, where we found the turquoise emerald? Let's go there! We'll camp out under the stars! Whatdya' say?"</p>
<p>Sonic blinked in surprise. Was this really what she wanted? And, was it really such a good idea? Especially since he...?</p>
<p>Noticing his hesitation, she said, "Hey, it's cool. I mean, they won't worry <em>too</em> much. I mean, we'll <em>both</em> be missing. They'll know I'm with <em>you</em>, and they'll know I couldn't be safer with anyone else. 'Sides, worst case scenario, I've got my phone on me."</p>
<p>Oh, sweet, naïve Alex... She thought he was concerned about worrying the others. She had no clue that his hesitation was due to his own feelings, and the unshakable thought that this might be a bad idea to be alone. It would only make it harder for him to take Mighty's advice.</p>
<p>Sonic chewed his lip as he glanced back in the direction of the pool house. If he said no, chances were, she'd think he didn't want to be alone with her. And then she'd just find her way back to Patrick. He turned back to Alex and gave her a wink and a thumbs-up.</p>
<p>"Let's go!"</p>
<p>Alex watched, not for the first time, though no less awed, as that blue glow illuminated Sonic's quills. His chi, as Mighty had called it. She watched as he seemed to focus that glow into his arms. Then, she let out a squeal as he hoisted her into his arms. Chi or not, Alex was still impressed every time he managed it.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he took off. At first, Alex was screaming, as she often did. But then she was laughing and holding her dress down with one hand as it threatened to ride up in the wind, still keeping her other arm wrapped securely around his neck.</p>
<p>Sonic was going for the run he wanted. And best of all, he was doing it with Alex. Sonic loved hearing that pealing laughter as they ran. And of course, he loved glancing up and seeing that smile. With a determined smile of his own, Sonic ran faster, rushing past the trees and into the darkening forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like no time at all before they were resting in a moonlit glade, serenaded by crickets and the babbling creek from which Green Greek took its name. Cradled by the lush grass, still vibrantly green and wondrously soft for so late in September, they gazed up at the night sky through the opening in the trees. Alex's hair was adorned with twigs and clover as it lay splayed out over the grass. Sonic lay beside her, his arms crossed behind his head as they enjoyed a companionable silence.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Alex thrust her finger into the air, pointing at the sky. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing to a twinkling silver dot which seemed to have something of an amber hue. "That star! That's my present to you. From henceforth, it shall be called Sonic's Star." She tilted her head, studying it a little. "Actually, I think that might be Venus. But I'll still give it to you."</p>
<p>"Hmm... Sonic, King of Venus has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>"Oh, I bet," laughed Alex. "Especially since Venus is said to be a planet full of beautiful women."</p>
<p>Sonic snapped his fingers in feigned disappointment. "Oh man! Why didn't I land there, instead?"</p>
<p>"Har, har," said Alex, rolling her eyes. But still she was smiling. Then, for his edification, "There isn't <em>really</em> life on those other planets. It's just something of a fable. At least... as far as we know."</p>
<p>That was just fine with Sonic. He didn't need an entire race of beautiful women... when just one would be fine.</p>
<p>Giggling, Alex scooted closer, nuzzling into him as she rested her hand on the soft peach fur of his chest. "Which one's mine, Sonic?" she asked, as though this were a game.</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes flicked down toward Alex, just gazing at her. With her head where it was, Sonic had to wonder if she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly his gaze returned to the night sky, searching the stars before pointing.</p>
<p>"That one."</p>
<p>Alex lifted herself on her elbow to gaze at him in surprise. Her face was so close. "You silly hedgehog," she giggled. "I know you're not goofy enough to not know that's the moon." She tilted her head inquisitively. "Wait," she said, her lips quirking. "Sonic, are you giving me the moon?" she asked, delighted giggles bubbling up under her smile.</p>
<p>"Why not? After all, it reminds me of you; of that night we found that first Chaos Emerald. It was almost as if you were emitting your own moonlight. You looked..." A word he had stifled that very night came to the surface once more. And this time, Sonic said it without inhibition. "...beautiful, that night. So, I think you deserve the moon... and so much more."</p>
<p>Alex drew in a breath. She felt a swell of affection for her hedgehog friend. And something else; something she couldn't quite describe. Whatever it was, she couldn't put a name to it. Slowly, she brought her hand to his cheek.</p>
<p>"Sonic..." She leaned in close, so close he could feel the soft puff of her breath against his face and her hair tickling his nose. Her lips, those soft lips... they were... abruptly changing course and planting themselves against his forehead.</p>
<p>Sonic drew in a deep breath. He mustn't let his disappointment show. She <em>did</em> care about him. She cared <em>for</em> him. But... that was as far as it could go. He could hear Mighty's words in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"There's the issue of the two of you being from very different worlds. Not to mention different species. Alien, even."</em>
</p>
<p>"You're sweet," said Alex softly. She settled back down, resting her head on his chest, her heart pounding a breakneck percussion against her ribcage. It might very well have been pounding fast enough to keep pace with Sonic's.</p>
<p>Sonic gently trailed his fingers through her hair and Alex allowed herself to close her eyes and sigh contentedly. It was strange. Even though she was two years older than him, quite often it seemed Sonic was doting, protecting, and taking care of <em>her.</em></p>
<p>Once more, they fell into a companionable silence. Sonic loved being out here with her. Even if it was simply as friends. He gazed at Alex for a moment before asking, "Do you think your dad woulda had a good birthday?"</p>
<p>Alex pulled her head away from his chest and instead rested it on the grass beside him so she could look at him properly. Her arm, however, remained draped across his waist. "I do," she said with a tender smile. "He totally would've loved this birthday." Sonic could see her eyes shimmering with tears in the moonlight. "I know <em>I</em> loved it. I'll never forget this day. Ever."</p>
<p>Her hand moved to his. Wordlessly, she removed his glove as he'd done himself earlier, this time so she could intwine her fingers with his. She giggled softly. "You have the cutest little hands, Sonic."</p>
<p>Sonic gave Alex a look that was somewhere between incredulous and amused.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I don't mean... I mean, I don't think of you as a little kid or anything. It's just... Hehe... I've never seen you without gloves before. Your hands are so soft." She turned onto her side, facing him. "Let's keep holding hands, okay?"</p>
<p>With a little blush on his face, Sonic's fingers entwined with hers. Alex cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. With the moonlight and her white dress slipping off one shoulder, she looked very much like an angel fallen from heaven.</p>
<p>"Camping with Sonic," she yawned. "The perfect end... to a perfect day..." And then she was asleep.</p>
<p>He wanted so much to take Mighty's advice. He knew that there was just no way things could ever work out between him and Alex. There was no way he could ever admit his feelings. He should just... push those feelings away. But when she laid there, looking ever so much like a fallen celestial beauty, Sonic shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, Mighty... I can't let it go.</em>
</p>
<p>Sonic brought his free hand to her face, brushing the hair from her forehead and tucking that hopeless strand behind her ear. Out of everyone at that party tonight, he got the best present after all.</p>
<p>"Good night, Alex."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the entirety of Mr. Pelonski's class on Tuesday, Patrick could hear Alex's stomach growling... and that was between the alternating coughs and sneezes. Sunday night, Alex had camped outside with Sonic. And while it had been a warm September so far, the nights were far cooler and the October winds were already beginning to howl through the trees. By Monday evening, she'd developed a cold, but the reason for the growling stomach was anyone's guess. Perhaps she'd skipped breakfast.</p>
<p>It was as they were leaving class, walking side by side down the hallway that Alex fainted. When Patrick managed to rouse her, she was unable to support herself, and he found himself, once more, carrying her on his back.</p>
<p>"I didn't eat anything, okay?" she finally admitted when he hounded her for the third time. "Not since breakfast at <em>your</em> house on Monday.</p>
<p>"Alex, what the hell? Why are you not eating? First you got that cold because you decided to sleep in the woods, and now—"</p>
<p>"But it was <em>so</em> worth it, Patrick! Sonic and I really bonded! I don't regret a moment of it!"</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. "I was worried about you," he muttered. "I thought something happened. Like Robotnik showed up or something. But that still doesn't tell me why you aren't eating."</p>
<p>"Well..." She chewed her lip. "Don't tell Sonic and the others, but I kinda spent all my grocery money for the week on stuff for the party."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed. "I knew it. I'm getting you food and some hot tea."</p>
<p>Alex smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of his shoulder. "You're gonna take care of me? Aww, Pat..." she cooed, giggling softly.</p>
<p>He could feel her threatening to doze off, which would be dangerous if she lost her grip and fell off. Patrick bent forward more and hoisted her further onto his back. "Hey, wake up. Don't slip. And yes. Alex, I could always lend you some money. Or hell, I can get you food. It's not a problem. You can't just not eat."</p>
<p>"But you shouldn't," she replied weakly. "S'like you said, remember? You're not rich. Just your parents." She nuzzled sleepily into his neck. "But if you feed me, I'll be ever so grateful, sempai," and she kissed him behind the ear, presumably because that was only as far as she could reach.</p>
<p>That kiss sent shivers through him. When Alex didn't eat, she was kind of like a drunk. Despite this fact, Patrick couldn't help finding her antics somewhat cute.</p>
<p>As they were closer to Patrick's apartment, he took her there. Though, he seriously hoped Wes wasn't home at the moment. There'd be a lot of explaining to do. To unlock his door, Patrick had to set Alex onto the floor, keeping her against him with a single arm as he pushed open the door with the other.</p>
<p>"Wow. You're so strong and knightly, Sir Patrick," she giggled. "Hey, is this <em>your</em> apartment?"</p>
<p>"We're clear," he said in lieu of an answer. "The roommate is out." He kicked the door closed behind him. When he set her on the couch, Alex took the liberty of sprawling face-first on it.</p>
<p>"Mmm... Sexy bachelor pad," came her muffled voice from the cushions.</p>
<p>"You stay there. Make yourself, um, comfortable?" he said, raising a questioning eyebrow at her current position. "And I'll get something going, okay?"</p>
<p>"T-bone steak. Medium-well," came her muffled reply. "And don't forget the endless breadsticks."</p>
<p>"Ha! Yeah right. Breadsticks... What do you think this is? Olive Garden?"</p>
<p>"When you're here, you're family," she groaned. It seemed she had a particular aversion to that phrase for some reason, though even Alex, in her malnourished state, couldn't seem to put her finger on why this was.</p>
<p>Patrick rifled around, looking for something he could make for Alex. He came across some leftover spaghetti noodles and grilled chicken. With a bit of butter and garlic, that might actually be decent. And so, he went straight to work on preparing a quick skillet-fried pasta.</p>
<p>"I'm no Mighty the Armadillo," he admitted. "But I can throw together some mean leftovers."</p>
<p>The moment Alex smelled chicken and garlic, she was off of the couch like a shot and hovering over his shoulder, practically salivating. "Oh man, are you kidding? That looks and smells delicious! If Mighty refuses my offer to take him as my bride, I'll gladly take you, Patrick. I can see it now: A big puffy chef's hat, a sexy apron..." She rested her head on his shoulder from behind, pressing really close against him.</p>
<p>For a moment, Patrick thought she was getting amorous. He chuckled nervously. "Alex... Hey, I'm cooking here... Alex?"</p>
<p>That's when he heard a light snore. Patrick couldn't believe it. She'd fallen asleep against him! With a sigh, he slowly turned around and took Alex into his arms. Maybe a little sleep should be first on the agenda. It was a shame; the food was turning out pretty well. But that was what microwaves were for.</p>
<p>Patrick did his best to half carry, half drag the sleeping girl into his room, where he gently lay her onto his bed. A girl was actually laying in his bed! But it was hardly in the way he would have liked. Patrick smiled and pulled the covers over her. He took a step away from the bed and just looked at her. Man, Alex was really cute. But she ran herself ragged more often than not. She pushed herself way too hard. Maybe this was all she needed. Patrick decided to let her sleep. And when she finished her nap, food would be waiting for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Alex awoke and Patrick reheated the dinner. They sat together on the couch, Alex mowing down the garlic chicken pasta like it was the ambrosia of the gods.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Patrick... This is so good! Thank you so, so much!"</p>
<p>The television was on a random channel, not playing anything of real import. Just some kind of news station for background noise. But it was the next segment that caught their attention.</p>
<p>"... North Lake's annual comic con at the Starlight Convention Center. Come dressed as your favorite comic book, manga, or video game character. Among a wide range of guests and panelists, Dr. Charles Boddick, recently of Boddick Technologies, and his partner, Edgar Roman, will be putting on a demonstration with their fully autonomous AI animatronic robots. If you're a Sonic the Hedgehog fan, you won't want to miss this!"</p>
<p>Patrick paled and dropped his fork. Alex choked and sprayed her tea across the floor.</p>
<p>"Those who purchase a VIP pass to the convention will also be admitted to a private panel hosted by Dr. Boddick on his up-and-coming cutting-edge videogame tech."</p>
<p>Alex turned to Patrick with wide eyes. "Patrick... we <em>have</em> to go!"</p>
<p>Patrick took a deep breath as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin. Then, calmly, "Well... Normally I would be all about going to North Lake Comic Con. But in this case..." He leaned towards her, slapping both hands on his knees. "Are you NUTS???"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"And so Robotnik's gonna be there, and if I go... if <em>we</em> go," she amended, glancing at Patrick, "We'll be able to spy on him and see just what it is he's planning."</p>
<p>Alex and Patrick were back at the Millers' pool house sitting across from Sonic, who, like Alex, was nursing a mug of hot lemon tea with honey. It would appear that Alex wasn't the only one who'd caught a cold from their little 'camping trip.'</p>
<p>Mighty, the generous host who'd made the tea, placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Would you care for some tea as well, Patrick?"</p>
<p>"Oh. No, thanks, Mighty. I'm good."</p>
<p>"Patrick thinks I'm crazy," said Alex, shooting Patrick another glare. "But I told him for sure it was the right thing to do. I said, <em>'Well, we'll just go see what Sonic says.'</em> So, what do you say Sonic?" asked Alex, her eyes alight with an eager sort of mischief.</p>
<p>Sonic sneezed and rubbed at his nose. In retrospect, laying out in the woods without coats or blankets or sleeping bags hadn't been the wisest idea. Sonic didn't regret if for a moment, though he wished they had been better prepared. He hated being sick.</p>
<p>As Alex waited expectantly for his reply, Sonic sat silently for a moment. Then, his eyes flicked toward Patrick. "Honestly... I think I agree with Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick looked dumbfounded. "You do?"</p>
<p>Alex was just as surprised as Patrick by Sonic's response. Her jaw dropped. The look would've been quite comical if not for the seriousness of the discussion, and the fact that both Sonic and Patrick could feel annoyance practically radiating from her.</p>
<p>"You're kidding?! You agree with Patrick?!" She glanced at Patrick. "No offense," she added hastily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Chaotix, Tails, and Knuckles were peering in through one of the pool house windows. Alex had requested they let her and Patrick speak with Sonic privately, and it seemed Mighty was the only one permitted to be privy to their conversation. Politely, the others had agreed to step out, but this request, of course, only made them all the more curious, especially since it was rare that Patrick and Alex came all the way out to Green Creek on a weekday afternoon.</p>
<p>"Can you hear what they're saying?" whispered Vector.</p>
<p>Tails shook his head.</p>
<p>"Wait," said Knuckles. "I can read lips."</p>
<p>Everyone turned their gaze on Knuckles expectantly as he squinted through the window. "Sonic is asking Patrick for his daughter's hand in marriage. Patrick wants two ducks and a chicken egg. And Alex objects to the whole arrangement. Huh," said Knuckles, rubbing his head. "That doesn't make much sense. I didn't know Patrick had a daughter."</p>
<p>"Somehow I don't think that's what they're saying," said Tails with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, c'mon..." said Patrick, giving Alex an exasperated look. Then, turning his gaze to Sonic, "I'm honestly surprised, myself," he admitted. "You really think I'm right?" He'd totally been expecting Sonic to side with Alex. And clearly, she had, too.</p>
<p>"Of course!" said Sonic. "We've been doing everything to keep Alex away from that rotten ol' Eggman." He turned his gaze on Alex now. "And now you just wanna practically waltz right up to him and go, <em>'Please, Dr. Robotnik! Kidnap me!'</em>" Sonic shook his head. "No way! That idea is way past bad!"</p>
<p>Alex gaped at him. Then her eyes narrowed. It was the first time Sonic found himself the recipient of her ire. "Seriously?! Is that all you guys think of me? Just some helpless damsel? I am <em>not</em> just a damsel in distress! I am not your Amy Rose! Besides, I told you how these convention things work. I'd be in disguise! A full wig and everything! And I'm certainly not planning to just go 'waltzing up' to him," she muttered. Alex glanced at Mighty who was sitting at the kitchen counter, quietly sipping his tea. "Mighty..."</p>
<p>"Leave me out of this," he said, not unkindly. "You'll have to work this out yourselves."</p>
<p>Alex sighed and returned her gaze to Sonic, "Is this because I got you sick? If so, I'm <em>really </em>sorry about that. Trust me, I'm reaping the consequences myself. But surely you understand the importance of finding out what Robotnik's up to. And <em>you </em>certainly can't go! So, why not let me do it?" She glanced at Patrick again. "<em>Us</em> do it."</p>
<p>Sonic couldn't help noticing how she continuously corrected herself, going between using 'me' and 'us.' "Alex," he said, "Even if you're just going to 'see what he's up to,' it's still really dangerous! I hate that you'd be going anywhere near him without me."</p>
<p>"And I appreciate that," said Alex. "But it's just not feasible for you to come. You're going to have to rely on us humans for a change. I know that doesn't suit you, sitting around and letting someone else 'get it done,' but it's the only way. You said yourself the night he and Edgar Roman were interviewed by Miranda Seawick just how important it was to find out what he was up to. This way we can be one step ahead of him!"</p>
<p>Sonic looked incredulous. It wasn't that he didn't think that Alex and Patrick were capable... Well, actually, that was exactly what he was thinking. Maybe if they were just spying on that goon, Roman. But this was Robotnik they were talking about. Even if they were in costumes, what if they were found out? No. He didn't like it. It was way too dangerous.</p>
<p>Sonic loudly blew his nose into a tissue. Then, sniffling, he crossed his arms. "It's too risky," he insisted. "Besides, it's not like you'd <em>actually</em> learn what he was up to. He's not gonna just admit the truth on a public stage."</p>
<p>Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure, of course not. But he's gonna say <em>something</em>. And whatever that something is, it'll have to at least be a half-truth, and I can read between the lines. I mean, honestly! I've known the guy since I was in diapers! I mean, a few off-brand iterations, I guess. But Robotnik is Robotnik. I'm not saying he's <em>entirely</em> predictable, but he's not entirely <em>un-</em>predictable either. I mean, he named his base the 'Robo Dome' for God's sake! I would've seen that coming a mile away if his head was a little pointier and Sage looked like a chicken."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes narrowed. "And...? You think that gives you an advantage?"</p>
<p>Alex leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, choosing to ignore his comment about her ill-perceived advantage. "Anyway, I think you're forgetting something really important." When Sonic gave her a confused look, she clarified. "You're not the only one who has a stake in the game." Alex rose to her feet and opened the pool house door, shouting, "TAILS! KNUCKLES! FAMILY MEETING!"</p>
<p>Patrick and Sonic exchanged glances.</p>
<p>"Family meeting?" said Patrick.</p>
<p>At the sound of her beckon, Knuckles and Tails tumbled from their perch at the window and scrambled to their feet. They rounded the pool house, meeting her at the front door, trying not to look as though they'd been just around the corner.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" asked Knuckles a bit breathlessly. "What's the trouble?"</p>
<p>Alex gave them a scrutinizing look as though she suspected something, but she merely stepped aside and let them in. "Only in a matter of speaking," she replied. "Sit down, guys. I'm having a bit of a disagreement with Sonic and Patrick here, and I wanted your opinions."</p>
<p>She regaled them with all she had told Sonic, about the upcoming convention and Robotnik's involvement there. Finally, she stated her position in the argument, of the need to stay one step ahead of whatever Robotnik was planning, and how the only way to do that was for her to go incognito to the event and spy on him.</p>
<p>"Sonic's treating me like some sort of princess who can't handle herself," she said grumpily. "I've explained that I'll be completely in costume, like the hundreds, maybe even <em>thousands</em> of other people who are gonna be there. Even if I <em>wasn't</em> in costume, the odds of Robotnik spotting me in a crowd like that aren't high." She crossed her arms where she stood in the center of the room with everyone sitting around her. "So, what do you say? Tails? Knuckles? You guys have as much say in our strategy to keep ahead of – and stop – Robotnik as Sonic does."</p>
<p>Tails remained silent, but thoughtful. Knuckles brought his large hand to his chin, rubbing it contemplatively. Patrick looked at Knuckles. Surely, the echidna could see how dangerous this entire idea was. There was no way the guardian would let her go.</p>
<p>"Come on, Knuckles," said Alex. "I know <em>you</em> have to be on my side here. You want to prevent Robotnik from doing something evil so you can return home, don't you? He's in possession of the REMgage. We're gonna need that along with <em>all</em> the Chaos Emeralds. And to get access to those things, we need to know what we're up against."</p>
<p>"It <em>would</em> be good to see what we can glean from Robotnik's presentation at the event," he admitted. "Maybe we can get some insight as to what this secret project that he and Roman are developing."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes went wide. "What!? Are you kidding? You think they should go?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do. Alex won't be doing this alone. Patrick will be with her. They'll both be wearing disguises. <em>And </em>they won't detect Alex's Chaos Energy as long as she has that Master Emerald shard on her."</p>
<p>"Yes! Exactly! Thank you, Knuckles," said Alex, though her triumphant gaze was on Sonic.</p>
<p>Sonic turned to Tails in desperation. "Tails... Li'l bro... tell me you're more sensible."</p>
<p>Tails was staring at his feet, which kicked back and forth above the floor from where he sat. "Honestly, Sonic... I think Alex's plan <em>is</em> sensible. My <em>sensibility</em>, of course, is that you're worried about her. I am, too. But..." Reluctantly, it seemed, he allowed his eyes to meet that of his friend and hero. "It's an entirely logical and pretty clever espionage plan. And it's imperative we know what Eggman's up to, and there's no way we can do that on our own. We'll have to rely on Alex and Patrick." He smiled sheepishly at Sonic. "Your concerns are completely valid, of course," he added sympathetically. "But in a situation like this, Sonic, you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of proceeding logically."</p>
<p>Sonic just sat there and blinked. No words were coming to him. He couldn't believe that even his best friend was on board with blatantly throwing Alex into a dangerous situation! "I guess, Patrick, you and I are the only ones with any sense around here."</p>
<p>Patrick brough a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it and averting his gaze. "Well... I mean... the whole thing does sound really dangerous. And I don't know if being so near to Robotnik is a safe idea. But..."</p>
<p>Sonic leaned forward, his eyes narrowing in a glare. "But?"</p>
<p>"...I think... It might be our only way to get any insight on Robotnik's plans."</p>
<p>Sonic couldn't believe it. Patrick literally just flipped his opinion on matters. Just a moment or so ago, he was against the whole plan! And now...</p>
<p>Sonic slapped his palm against his face. "I can't believe this. Everyone has lost their damn mind."</p>
<p>Alex was pleasantly surprised when Patrick finally agreed that her plan was solid. Was it peer pressure, or were Knuckles and Tails' arguments properly convincing to him? Either way, Alex smiled at him. "<em>Thank you</em>, Patrick," she said with a hint of relief and exasperation.</p>
<p>Sonic leaned back against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. He really didn't think this was a good idea. And Patrick, he was starting to suspect, had only flipped his opinion just so that he could look confident in front of Alex. Maybe he was hoping she'd be impressed by his gumption or willingness to protect her if things went south. Either way, Sonic couldn't help but give Patrick the stink eye.</p>
<p>Alex wasn't able to derive too much pleasure from her victory, however. She knew Sonic was worried about her and that he'd hoped his friends would be on his side. And now, he must feel betrayed. Alex frowned. She didn't want him to feel bad. She took a seat on the couch next to him and put her arm around him.</p>
<p>"Come on, Sonic. Don't be like that. I'm glad you're so worried about me. But I'd feel a lot better if you had at least <em>some</em> confidence in me, too."</p>
<p>"Alex..." He didn't want her to think that he had no faith in her. After all, until now, he'd done everything he could to make sure Alex felt confident. He didn't want to take that from her.</p>
<p>"And hey, don't forget..." She took out her phone, her fingers swiping across the screen.</p>
<p>Sonic cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she was up to. Why did she think now was a good time to play on her phone? Did she take nothing seriously anymore? But then, his phone – the one Alex had given him – pinged with a notification. Giving Alex another scrutinizing look, he picked up the phone and took a glance at it.</p>
<p>She'd just sent him a text message. It said:</p>
<p><em>We can call or text any time. You're my SOS. So don't worry! </em>❤</p>
<p>"See?" she said, smiling and pressing a kiss to his furry cheek. "Everything will be fine."</p>
<p>For a moment, Sonic was speechless by her text and her kiss. But then, he shook his head and sighed. "Alex... I just... I just don't want anything to happen to you."</p>
<p>Alex gave him a gentle smile. "I know," she said softly.</p>
<p>Sonic held up his phone to Alex's line of sight and glared adamantly at her. "I want constant updates!" he demanded. "I want to make sure you're staying safe!"</p>
<p>Alex smirked. "Yes, Mother," she teased, but she nonetheless held out her hand, pink finger extended. Then, tenderly, "I promise."</p>
<p>Sonic looked at her offered pinky, then gazed into her eyes. Sonic extended his own pinky, hooking it with hers. "I'm holding you to that," he said.</p>
<p>Just when Patrick thought his part in the conversation was over, he found himself once more in the crosshairs of Sonic's intense gaze. "And <em>you</em>..."</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes grew wide. "Y-Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You'd better keep her out of trouble. I'm counting on you!"</p>
<p>Patrick swallowed, then looked at Alex with a determined nod. "I won't let you down, Sonic. I promise." Though his words were for Sonic, the boy's eyes were only for Alex. Patrick hoped they would be able to avoid trouble. But if there was any to be had, he would do anything he could to make sure nothing happened to Alex.</p>
<p>Usually, Sonic got jealous over such looks. But right now, he was counting on the feelings he knew Patrick had for Alex to help keep her safe.</p>
<p>Alex smiled admiringly at Patrick. She supposed there was something appealing in having a handsome boy eager and willing to protect her. Such thoughts brought a blush to her cheeks. But more than that, she was finally, <em>finally</em> getting the chance to do something that was truly helpful to her friends. From now on, she would not just be a damsel in distress, nor a magical McGuffin for the villain and the heroes to fight over, but a real asset.</p>
<p>This was going to work!</p>
<p>She just knew it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the trees exchanged their yellow-gold leaves of that warm September for the orange-red skirts of October, the day of the North Lake Comic Con was finally upon them. Alex had been swearing up and down that she was going to procure she and Patrick some cosplay costumes so they could blend in at the con. Meanwhile, Patrick had bought them passes to the event. He thought, aside from going to the con to spy on Robotnik, maybe they could also just go and check out the convention. It had been quite some time since he'd been to an event – besides the Starlight Gaming Convention, of course. And this could be the perfect opportunity to have something of a proper date with Alex!</p>
<p>When the time came, Patrick received a package in the mail from the online cosplay store Alex had ordered it from. He took it straight to his parents' home in Green Creek, where Alex was to meet him later to go over their plans for the con. Patrick took the costume to his old room in the main house to try it on. He groaned when he opened the package and saw what awaited him. Nevertheless, he put it on.</p>
<p>"Holy shit," he muttered, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm wearing this." The young man gazing back at him was none other than the dapperly-dressed, debonair hero of the Sailor Moon anime series, Tuxedo Mask.</p>
<p>"Alex..." he muttered. "What are you doing to me?"</p>
<p>As Patrick left the main house with his black cape billowing behind him, Sonic was the first to spot him outside the pool house. The hedgehog covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh... Oh no... <em>What</em> are you wearing?" He snorted back a laugh, any attempt at politeness failing (if, in fact, he'd ever truly been making such an attempt). Mighty nudged Sonic, but the hedgehog ignored him and continued to laugh.</p>
<p>Patrick took the top hat off of his head, and pulled off the pointed domino mask. "Hey! C'mon... It was Alex's choice."</p>
<p>At the sound of Sonic's laughter, Vector poked his head out of the pool house. A large toothy grin spread across his face. "Yo! What's with the monkey suit, Pat?" he asked, which made Sonic laugh even harder.</p>
<p>"Thanks guys. Just laugh it up."</p>
<p>Yes. He had allowed Alex to choose their cosplay, which she had kept a secret until the last minute. Patrick had no one to blame but himself for this. And yet, in the end, it was all worth it to see her aunt's van pull into the drive and for her to step out dressed like Sailor Moon, with those cute bun pigtails and that oh so short skirt.</p>
<p>Sonic's jaw dropped. His eyes gave Alex a quick once-over. She looked super cute. Meanwhile, Patrick was awestruck. He put the top hat back on his head, but instead of putting the mask back on, he put on his glasses for a better look. Alex almost looked like a different person in her costume, especially with the long blonde pigtails. But it was the same cute face, and that outfit... Yeah, this was all totally worth it.</p>
<p>"Oh wow," said Patrick. "Alex, you look great!"</p>
<p>Alex blushed. Her subconscious tick of tucking back her hair didn't work this time. Instead, she somewhat clumsily tossed a long blonde pigtail over her shoulder. But what she said to next made up for all the teasing Patrick had to endure.</p>
<p>"I look great? Patrick, <em>you </em>look great!" She walked up to him, taking his glasses off and gently placing his mask back on his face. "You just <em>are </em>Tuxedo Mask! You look so handsome! Like, really debonair!"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah? You think so?" He was flushing, but also seemed to be holding himself higher as he adjusted his cape.</p>
<p>Sonic was flushing, too. Out of irritation. The outfit definitely looked cute on Alex, but he thought it would look better without the stupid fake hair. What was wrong with her real hair? Granted, he supposed it was for the best. This way Robotnik was less likely to recognize her. But what <em>was </em>a Sailor Moon, anyway?</p>
<p>"Absolutely," said Alex. "He was my first crush, you know – Tuxedo Mask. After Sonic, of course," she said, poking Sonic playfully in the stomach.</p>
<p>Sonic squirmed away from her, trying not to show his annoyance, but it came through anyway. Not that Alex noticed. She didn't seem to notice anything but Patrick at the moment. But maybe it was just Sonic's own jealously that was keeping him from having a more positive interaction. For his friends, who didn't have such hang-ups, approached Alex with interest and interacted with her as easily as ever.</p>
<p>"So, this Sailor Moon," said Mighty. "It's a... cartoon, yes?"</p>
<p>"An anime. That's a cartoon from Japan, specifically. But yes."</p>
<p>"But what does a Sailor Moon actually do?" asked Charmy, fluttering about Alex, as though if he got a good glimpse of her from every angle, he just might be able to figure out a functional purpose for the outfit.</p>
<p>"Well, she's sort of like a super hero," Alex explained. She gave them a very brief synopsis and finished by performing the famous Sailor Moon introduction. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and Justice!" she proclaimed, even doing the silly little movements, much to Patrick's amusement and delight. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of Moon I shall punish you!"</p>
<p>Damn, she was cute, Sonic thought. But for some reason, this just ticked him off even more. Perhaps because he wasn't allowed to enjoy it the way Patrick was. He wished <em>he </em>could dress up like one of these anime characters and go to a convention with Alex. Not just this one – though he particularly wanted to attend this one as he was still of the opinion that it was far too dangerous – but, really, any convention with Alex would do.</p>
<p>Alex turned back to Patrick, carefully adjusting his cape as she sighed wistfully. "This is what little girls' dreams are made of, Pat." Then, noticing him squinting behind the mask. "Dude, I thought we ordered you contacts like two weeks ago. Shouldn't you be wearing them? Ya know, so you can actually see?"</p>
<p>"Ugh... I hate contacts. They freak me out. I keep getting too nervous to put them in."</p>
<p>"Aw, come on, Patrick. I can help you, if you want. I mean, I never needed glasses, but I've worn colored contacts before, just for fun. It's not as big a deal as you think. Besides, wouldn't you want to be able to see if Robotnik comes after you with a swarm of robots?"</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes went wide. "<em>What!?</em>"</p>
<p>Alex gave him a hasty glance. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" she assured him with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>She may have just been kidding, but Patrick still went pale. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see <em>any</em> robots coming after them.</p>
<p>Alex took him gently by the hand. "Come on, I'll help you." She began to gently tug him away when the side door to the mini-van slid open and Liam hopped out.</p>
<p>"'Sup, bitches!" he greeted. He was dressed like Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia in his green hero gear, to match his absurd messy green wig.</p>
<p>Alex pursed her lips at her cousin. "Liam, don't call people bitches."</p>
<p>Sonic arched a brow. "Huh? Liam's here, too? Were you really in the car this whole time?"</p>
<p>"I was putting the finishing touches on my costume," said Liam.</p>
<p>"Liam?" asked Patrick. "Alex, what is <em>he</em> doing here??"</p>
<p>Liam glared at him. "Nice to see you, too, Pat," he said as he looked him up and down. "You look like a total dork."</p>
<p>"He does not!" Alex argued. "He looks hot!"</p>
<p>"H-Hot?" Patrick stammered with a flush. He was caught off guard by this comment. And so was Sonic.</p>
<p><em>Yeah, </em>Sonic thought to himself. <em>I'm definitely not on board with this mission.</em></p>
<p>Realizing what she'd said, Alex flushed and stammered out, "B-Besides... I mean, to be fair, we <em>all</em> look like dorks."</p>
<p>"Seriously, Alex," said Patrick with a hint of annoyance. "Why <em>is </em>he here?"</p>
<p>Alex let out a sigh. "He called me, telling me I <em>had</em> to take him to the convention."</p>
<p>"You do," said Liam.</p>
<p>"I guess he already knew about it. When I told him that we were on a dangerous mission and he couldn't come, he insisted all the more. Plus... Well, he's got—"</p>
<p>Liam brandished a card hanging from a lanyard around his neck. "A VIP pass, baby!"</p>
<p>"A VIP pass to Robotnik's – ahem – Charles Boddick's panel, something which you and I were unable to procure." Alex sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Pat. I didn't have much of a choice."</p>
<p>"Damn straight," said Liam. "I'm your ticket in. Don't forget that!"</p>
<p>Patrick took off his top hat and scratched his head. "Great."</p>
<p>There went any chance he had of getting Alex alone on this outing. He had been looking forward to it all month. Not so much the dangerous spy task, of course, but the 'going off with Alex, just the two of them' idea.</p>
<p>Vector, who had simply been observing up to this point, grinned at Liam. "Hey! Deku! Very nice! And green is definitely your color!"</p>
<p>Smiling, Liam gave Vector a high five.</p>
<p>"Deku?" Alex gaped at them. "You made Vector watch anime? Seriously? You're, like, corrupting an alien species, Liam!"</p>
<p>Liam, who had taken his usual seat atop Vector's back, glared back at Alex. "<em>You're</em> one to talk about corruption, Alex. You're dressed like <em>Sailor Moon</em>, for Christ's sakes, and Sonic totally keeps checking out your skirt."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes snapped to attention. "What??"</p>
<p>"What!?" Patrick echoed.</p>
<p>"I WAS NOT!"</p>
<p>Alex blushed at Sonic's reaction. He was being far too defensive for Liam's accusation to be untrue. As Sonic continued to sputter, Liam just laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right. Dude, relax. No one's questioning your preferences. I mean, it's not like you've got any cute little pink hedgies running around begging for your attention."</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and averted his gaze, trying to will the redness in his cheeks away. He didn't say a word in response to Liam's comments about cute pink hedgies. He could just feel himself getting all the more annoyed.</p>
<p>"Which begs the question, Alex," said Liam, returning his gaze to his cousin. "Why didn't you dress as Amy Rose or something?"</p>
<p>Alex put her hands on her hips. "<em>Because</em>..." she said with a growl, "This is <em>supposed </em>to be a <em>stealth </em>mission. If I dressed up like a Sonic character, I'd stand out right away to Robotnik."</p>
<p>Liam shook his head. "That's still <em>so </em>weird to hear that name spoken out loud like it's a real person."</p>
<p>"He IS a real person!"</p>
<p>"Is he? Maybe we're all just having the same crazy dream and none of these guys are even here right now."</p>
<p>"That's highly improbable," came a sensible young voice from above them. Tails descended to the ground in front of them, his helicopter tails slowing their steady wup wup wup as he landed.</p>
<p>Knuckles glided in behind him, joining the group. "What'd I miss?" he asked, scrutinizing Patrick, Alex, and Liam.</p>
<p>"Woah, Alex!" Tails exclaimed. "You look so pretty! Hey, Sonic! Doesn't Alex look pretty?"</p>
<p>"Of course, she does," Sonic muttered, which made Alex blush.</p>
<p>"Hey, Knuckles, doesn't Alex look pretty?"</p>
<p>"That's an excellent disguise," Knuckles agreed. "Now Robotnik will just think you're a lost sailor searching for your ship. He'll never know it's you!"</p>
<p>Sonic arched a brow before letting out an exasperated, "<em>What!?</em>"</p>
<p>Alex opened her mouth to correct Knuckles' very bizarre interpretation of what she was doing, but then closed it with a sigh. What was the point?</p>
<p>When Tails' gaze fell on Patrick, however, he furrowed his brow. "Oh no! Patrick, are you going to a funeral?" His small gloved hands clasped Patrick's tightly as he gazed up at him with big shimmering blue eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss!"</p>
<p>Patrick yanked his hands from Tails' and turned his back on them all. "That's it! I'm taking this get-up off!" he grumbled as he stalked back towards the house.</p>
<p>"Nooo! Aww, come on, Patrick!" Alex ran after him, grabbing him by the arm and holding him back, not realizing just how she was holding his arm against her chest, practically squeezing him. "Come on, Pat..." she whined. "I mean, we bought the thing, so it would be a waste not to wear it. They just don't know who you're supposed to be. They don't get the whole cosplay thing. But everyone at the con will appreciate it!"</p>
<p>Patrick was ready to go inside and get back into his regular clothes. A part of him even just wanted to call the whole thing off. But Alex... Oh that sweet, innocent, yet all the more tantalizing girl. Did she know what she was doing to him when she hugged his arm like that?</p>
<p>Alex squeezed him tighter and nuzzled playfully against him, her expression mischievous. "Besides, think of all the girls! All those cute Sailor Moon fans... You'll be a regular chick magnet, dude! 'Sides," she said, giving him an adorable, almost sexy pout. "It's always been a sort of fantasy of mine to go to a con dressed as Sailor Moon with someone dressed as Tuxedo Mask for my counterpart. You're not gonna let my daydream die, are you? Anyway, here. Check out how cute we are together."</p>
<p>She took out her phone and held it in front of them. Placing her cheek against Patrick's she snapped a selfie and then showed it to him. She was right. They looked great together. Like the perfect couple. And the expression Alex was making with her cheek pressed against his... It was almost sultry. Damn, this girl totally owned him.</p>
<p>Patrick couldn't help but grin. "We do look great, don't we? Okay, fine. Help me with the contacts."</p>
<p>Sonic felt sick as he watched them together. This was something he had no part in. And even if he did, he couldn't do what Patrick was doing with her. They were dressing as a couple. It was something that Alex had apparently always wanted to do. A dream that Sonic couldn't fulfill. And they <em>did</em> look good together. That's what hurt about it all.</p>
<p>Sonic strode off in the direction of the pool. It was closed for the season, but the chairs around it had yet to be put away. It was here Sonic sat, putting his arms behind his head and crossing one leg over the other.</p>
<p>"You guys better hurry," he said. "After all, you might miss <em>Robotnik's</em> presentation!" His annoyed tone drew their attention back to the fact that this wasn't supposed to be a fun event. They were going to spy on a very dangerous person, and they were doing it <em>without</em> him. Sonic closed his eyes, keeping his head turned away from them.</p>
<p>Alex flushed sheepishly. "R-Right."</p>
<p>Sonic sounded rather cross with her. She supposed he was still upset that everyone had outvoted him that she should go and do this. She'd have to make sure she made up with him before she left – because if something <em>should</em> happen to her, she didn't want their last interaction to have been...</p>
<p><em>Stop it, Alex,</em> she admonished herself. <em>Don't think that way.</em></p>
<p>"Be right back," she said, leading a half-blind Patrick into the house.</p>
<p>Sonic opened a single eye as he watched Alex lead Patrick inside to help him with his contacts. With an annoyed grimace on his face, Sonic closed his eye once more. This wasn't a good idea. There was never a time where his position on this front changed. But now that it was happening, now that he saw Alex and Patrick in their disguises, was he upset about the fact that they were going on this dangerous mission without him, or was he more upset by the fact that Alex and Patrick were practically treating this as a date?</p>
<p>Sonic hated the way he felt. But there was nothing he could do to shake it. No matter what Mighty said, Sonic couldn't make his feelings disappear. And it made him feel awful because he knew it was selfish. And he wasn't typically a selfish, brooding type of guy. Right now, he felt like that fake black hedgehog from the series, whatever his name was. A character created to be something of a more 'edgier' version of himself; a character he'd once told Alex was totally lame.</p>
<p>When they returned, Patrick was wearing his contacts and both eyes were still intact. He had finally affixed the domino mask to his face, and despite his earlier mocking of the boy, even Sonic had to admit Patrick looked pretty good.</p>
<p>"See?" Alex was telling him, "It wasn't so bad after all, right?"</p>
<p>"I just hope I don't forget they're in there. Like, what if they slide behind my eyeballs and go into my brain?"</p>
<p>"Dude, your mom's a doctor."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So, shouldn't you know that it doesn't work that way?"</p>
<p>"My mom went to medical school. Doesn't mean I did."</p>
<p>"It's just funny is all. Anyway, you'll be fine. Come on, Liam. Let's go."</p>
<p>Liam, who was still sitting on Vector's shoulders, gave him a hug around the neck. "I wish you could come with us, Vec-man. But if you did, everyone would think you're one of Robotnik's robots, and he might even try to capture you. But I promise I'll do my best to represent us guys in green."</p>
<p>"Hey! No sweat, kid. Come back and show me your detective skills! Maybe we can make room on the Chaotix for a junior detective!"</p>
<p>Liam slid down Vector's spines and landed on his feet. He raised a hand in farewell. "See ya!"</p>
<p>"Good luck!" called Tails. Everyone joined the fox boy in wishing them luck, everyone except Sonic. He still sat in the chair by the pool, acting as though he were ignoring them.</p>
<p>As Liam and Patrick began to pile into the van, Alex hesitated, then approached Sonic. She squatted down beside the chair in which he sat. He was pouting. She could see it. He wouldn't even look at her. Gently, she placed her gloved hand against his furry cheek and turned his head to face her. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"I promise I'll be careful," she said in a whisper so soft that only he could hear her. Her warm breath tickled his nose. "So please... Don't be mad at me anymore, Sonic. I can't bear it." Her voice was tremulous, as though on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>Sonic brought his hand up to hers, covering her gloved hand with his. "Alex..." His fingers curled around her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>Alex opened her eyes, gazing into his emerald greens. She held her breath, waiting for him to tell her he wasn't mad. Waiting for him to smirk and tell her to 'give 'em hell,' or something. But no. Instead, he spoke two simple words.</p>
<p>"Don't go."</p>
<p>It wasn't a request. It was a plea. And it made her heart hurt something fierce. He wanted to go with them so badly. He wanted her to be safe. He was still firm on his position. He didn't think she could do it.</p>
<p>Alex let out a long sigh as she took his hand in both of hers and gently lowered it. Keeping her forehead pressed to his, she squeezed his hand back. But her expression was determined and her tone was firm.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but I'm doing this for you. Everything I'm doing... it's for you. For <em>all</em> of you... because I care about you and I want to help you. I'm sorry you don't have faith in me, but I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that I can be of use to you and not a hindrance for once."</p>
<p>Sonic shook his head, his eyes wide. She didn't understand. "Alex!"</p>
<p>But she was off, perhaps in the most dramatic manner possible, her long blonde pigtails whipping about as she headed for the van. And she didn't look back, not even as everyone wished her good luck. Alex said nothing. She didn't trust herself to look at any them, but especially Sonic. He didn't think she could do it. But she'd prove it to him. She'd come back with useful information, and she'd return without a scratch.</p>
<p>Sonic's shoulders slumped as he spoke in barely a whisper. "Don't... leave me behind."</p>
<p>It wasn't that he thought her a hindrance. It wasn't that she wasn't of any use. It <em>certainly</em> wasn't that he had no faith in her. He just didn't want her to do this without him. He didn't want... to be without her.</p>
<p>As the crew dispersed after wishing Alex and Patrick the best, Sonic stood alone, watching after them, his chest hurting something terrible. But he wasn't as alone as he thought.</p>
<p>"Sonic."</p>
<p>Sonic arched an eyebrow and turned to see Espio standing at his side with his arms crossed. The chameleon's yellow eyes trailed after the van as it pulled out of the driveway.</p>
<p>"Maybe... I can help ease your worries."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at Starlight Convention Center at noon, showed their passes to the event, Liam proudly flashing his VIP pass, and were permitted entrance. North Lake Comic Con was even more crowded than the gaming convention had been. Alex couldn't help but wonder if a big part of that had to do with the particular panel that Charles Boddick was to be presenting. Said panel was scheduled for two o'clock, which gave them time to grab lunch and explore a bit of the convention.</p>
<p>Alex had been right. The girls flocked to Patrick, some dressed as Sailor Scouts themselves, others just fawning fan girls, wanting to pose for pictures with him. This cosplay was incredible, after all! Patrick thought he could get used to this. Alex, of course, had her share of admirers as well, but she remained remarkably unmoved, posing hastily for the occasional picture, but otherwise she remained focused on their mission. Her eyes were constantly searching the place for Robotnik.</p>
<p>It was such a shame. This con looked damned amazing. Patrick really wanted a chance to look at everything. There were so many panels, so many vendors, just so much to see. He just wanted to take it all in. But they were on a mission, and that mission mustn't be forgotten. Patrick received a stark reminder of this as, suddenly, Alex seized him and Liam, and yanked them behind one of the conventions' many decorative pillars.</p>
<p>"He's here!" she hissed.</p>
<p>"Where?" said Liam.</p>
<p>"There!" She pointed. Rising up over the crest of the escalator was Robotnik himself. "Oh God, look at him. He's gone full Eggman."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?" said Patrick. "I'd laugh at how ridiculous that is... if I wasn't so freaked out right now."</p>
<p>Indeed, Charles Boddick, Robotnik, was cosplaying as... himself. Or at least the version Earth had created. He'd fully embraced the modern Eggman look just for the occasion. Alex's expression twisted into a glower.</p>
<p>"And <em>of course,</em> Snively's with him," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck is Snively?" asked Liam.</p>
<p>"In this case, Edgar Roman," muttered Alex.</p>
<p>And sure enough, Mr. Roman was with him. But Roman wasn't the only one who accompanied him. Sure enough, Sage and Stark, dressed in their usual Kevlar body suits, flanked him on either side. And then, behind <em>them</em>...</p>
<p>"Oh. My. God." said Alex.</p>
<p>"Wait," said Patrick, his eyes going wide. "Those... aren't they from those old cartoons?"</p>
<p>Trailing behind Robotnik's entourage was none other than a pair of the dark gray, military-style infantry robots from the SatAM cartoon.</p>
<p>"SWATbots," Alex murmured. "Man, they're creepy AF in real—" She trailed off abruptly and clutched at Patrick's arm. "Oh my God! It's Scratch and Grounder!"</p>
<p>Sure enough, and perhaps even more absurdly, the last of Robotnik's entourage were the two buffoonish robots from AoStH. With trembling hand, Alex pulled out her phone. "I've <em>got </em>to get a pic of them!"</p>
<p>"Alex!" Patrick quickly grabbed her, pulling her out of view.</p>
<p>"Oh. R-Right. Sorry. For a moment, I just, ya know, geeked out and forgot myself."</p>
<p>They watched as several people flocked around Robotnik and his entourage, snapping pictures and oohing and awing. Alex spied several girls appraising Sage with admiring looks; though to her disgust, a majority of the scantily clad cosplaying girls were draping themselves over Robotnik himself for pictures.</p>
<p>Robotnik was grinning, eating up the attention. In true Dr. Robotnik fashion, he spread his arms wide, acting like a real showman, just like the in-game Dr. Eggman would. "Hahaha! Gather around, friends! Come see the mechanical wonders of the world's most brilliant mind!"</p>
<p>"Oh, God. Gag me. Liam, can you believe..." she trailed off, realizing Liam wasn't with them anymore. "LIAM!"</p>
<p>Liam was standing beside Charles Boddick, throwing up a victory sign and snapping selfies.</p>
<p>"That little dumbass! What is he DOING?"</p>
<p>Patrick put a hand on Alex's shoulder before she did something rash. "Robotnik's never met Liam before, right? He won't recognize him. Honestly, right now, Liam's okay... I guess."</p>
<p>"I still don't like it," she said petulantly.</p>
<p>Alex may have been worried about her cousin, but Patrick also suspected she was a little jealous that Liam was getting pictures with all the 'Sonic baddies' that she wished she could get. But he didn't verbalize this theory.</p>
<p>Soon, Liam returned to their hiding place behind the pillar. "Robotnik signed my glove!" he said excitedly, showing them the back of his white glove where Robotnik's autograph was scrawled in sharpie.</p>
<p>Alex slapped him upside the head.</p>
<p>"OW!"</p>
<p>Robotnik and his entourage moved on through the crowd and Alex stepped out from behind the pillar. "We have to follow them. Come on!"</p>
<p>As they followed Robotnik's crew down the corridor at a distance, Patrick spoke softly to Alex. "I wasn't expecting these guys. Do you think he's serious with them?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," said Alex. "But I can't believe it. He got all pissy with me for directing him to those cartoons in the first place, and now here he is creating these robots."</p>
<p>"I mean," said Patrick, nodding towards Scratch and Grounder, "Weren't <em>those</em> two, like, goofy and dumb?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded. "Yeah. Strange that he would choose the most incompetent henchmen from, like, the silliest Sonic cartoon ever. Doesn't seem his style."</p>
<p>"But did you actually <em>see</em> them?" said Liam. "Up close, they're... well, they're not so goofy. They're actually pretty scary. That chicken one... his beak looks like it could gouge someone's eyes out, and those feather-looking fingers of his... they're like blades, dude! And the other one—"</p>
<p>"Grounder."</p>
<p>"He's like a mini tank! You should check out the treads on that thing. And he's got, like, three drills on him. They're real! Like, with the sharp spiraling things? He seriously looks like he could drill through a solid wall!"</p>
<p>"Did you get good pictures of them?" asked Patrick. "Let me see."</p>
<p>Liam handed his phone to Patrick for a closer look at the robots.</p>
<p>"Woah. He's not kidding, Alex. Look at them." Patrick passed the phone off to Alex, who studied the picture for a long time, her expression gradually becoming one of revulsion and horror. With a shudder, she handed the phone back to Liam.</p>
<p>"Hashtag not my Scratch and Grounder," she mumbled.</p>
<p>They were soon forced to stop short as Robotnik and his entourage came to a halt. Sage and Stark were making space in the crowd, forcing everyone to create a wide circle around Robotnik and his robots.</p>
<p>"What are they <em>doing?</em>" whispered Alex.</p>
<p>Suddenly, from the convention center's rafters, two figures dropped into the circle. One, a pink hedgehog wielding a giant mallet, and the other an auburn-haired chipmunk wearing a blue vest and matching boots.</p>
<p>"No... way..." murmured Alex. She stood behind another nearby pillar, jaw agape as none other than Amy Rose and Princess Sally (a fan favorite amongst SatAM enthusiasts) dropped down to do battle with the robots.</p>
<p>"Freeze! You are under arrest!" shouted the SWATbots in deep, mechanical grinding voices.</p>
<p>Princess Sally glared at her enemies. "Where were you when the brains were handed out?" she demanded.</p>
<p>Amy, however, "Less talk, more smashing, Sally!" she cried as she ran at Scratch and Grounder, swinging her hammer.</p>
<p>Sally meanwhile, ran at one of the SWATbots and flipped into the air, spiraling like a corkscrew before driving her two booted feet into the SWATbot's face, knocking its dome-like head off of its dark, armored body. The robot's body swayed before toppling backward.</p>
<p>As Amy rushed at Scratch and Grounder, the two robots exchanged glances. When they spoke, their voices had a digital distortion to them, which only made the pair sound more frightening.</p>
<p>"I'm not as chicken as you might think, Hedgehog!"</p>
<p>"Yeah! We're not afraid to dig in!" Grounder's drill bits began spinning and whirring loudly. Scratch's finger feathers shimmered with a 'shink' sound, like blades being drawn, as they rushed into the fight with Amy.</p>
<p>"H-Holy shit!" said Patrick. "W-What's happening?"</p>
<p>Alex shook her head. "Based on what Sonic told me about his world, I'm guessing these two are <em>not</em> organic lifeforms. Amy and Sally here are more of Robotnik's robots. Looks like he's really cashing in on our little lie from that night at The Veranda, Pat."</p>
<p>Sure enough, Robotnik was spouting orders like a Shakespearian actor and having overly dramatized reactions to witnessing the 'destruction' of his robots. And after an impressively choreographed battle which ended with the Sally bot taking apart the SWATbots and Amy smashing Scratch and Grounder to pieces beneath her hammer, Robotnik pressed a button on a small remote device he held, and the 'broken' pieces of Scratch and Grounder reassembled themselves, much to the delight of their audience. The SWATbots reconstructed themselves in a similar fashion. Then, all six robots, along with Robotnik and Roman, took a bow to a chorus of cheers and applause.</p>
<p>"This is just a taste of some of the newest developments from Boddick Technologies," said Robotnik. "Our A.I. Division is up and running and making new developments to robotic technology. But that's just the tip of the iceberg."</p>
<p>Alex scowled. "Ha, <em>division,</em>" she snorted derisively. "As if he has a <em>division</em>. A regular two-man band is what he means."</p>
<p>Roman grinned and rolled up the sleeves of his suit jacket, giving off the whole, casual, <em>Hey, I'm just an average, loveable tech nerd like the rest of you.</em> "Guests with a VIP pass, we hope to see you at 2PM, sharp, at the main stage! Ciao!"</p>
<p>"Really living it up, isn't he?" Alex growled.</p>
<p>Patrick swallowed hard. Getting a really good look at these robots that Robotnik had constructed... God, they were intimidating. And not just the SWATbots and Scratch and Grounder, but knowing that Sally and Amy were robots too! Seeing how fast and agile they were... Patrick was unnerved by it all.</p>
<p>"Alex, I'm really starting to regret the whole 'they're robots' excuse back at The Veranda."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you and me both. And unless Robotnik and Roman start paying me royalties for giving them the idea, I'm going to continue to regret it for the rest of my natural born days."</p>
<p>Robotnik and Roman continued on, still flanked by their body guards, Sage and Stark, and followed by their robotic entourage. The Amy and Sally robots each adopted a stoic disposition as they stepped in line behind their masters and followed them through the convention.</p>
<p>Liam glanced at his phone. "We've got a half an hour. We should go scout out the room where they're gonna hold their demonstration or TED talk or whatever. That way we can figure out the best way for you guys to sneak in."</p>
<p>Alex nodded. "Good thinking. Let's speed, keed."</p>
<p>Liam wrinkled his nose at her. "Ew. Don't talk like that."</p>
<p>"What? I was just getting into the mood is all."</p>
<p>"Don't. Just don't."</p>
<p>Alex rolled her eyes. "God, sorry. I forgot you were <em>Mr. Cool</em>."</p>
<p>Soon, the three were heading off to scout out the big event stage room. Patrick was only feeling more and more nervous as they went. "Alex..." he muttered. "Alex, is this..." He swallowed. "I mean, knowing Robotnik's got those robots, is this whole thing..." He could barely get his thoughts out. "I'm starting to get a <em>really</em> bad feeling about this."</p>
<p>"Of course, you are," she said gently, giving him an apologetic look. "I mean, this <em>is</em> Robotnik we're dealing with. This is dangerous, or at least it <em>would</em> be dangerous if we weren't in disguise. And we are. So, we'll be fine." She took his hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. "It'll be okay. They don't even know we're here. We're just gonna take a peek at what they're up to in this panel of his, get in, get out, and then tell Sonic and the others. No problem. Trust me."</p>
<p>Patrick glanced down, looking at their gloved hands closing around one another. The slightest of flushes came to his cheeks. They were walking through the con like a couple. This almost made this all worth it. And yet, he wished he was feeling as confident as Alex was. But maybe, with her hand in his, passing her strength to him, maybe they would get out of this safely.</p>
<p>Finally, they arrived at the performance hall where 'Charles Boddick' and Edgar Roman were to be having their demonstration, whatever <em>that</em> was supposed to be. Already, there were people gathered, all eager to get a glimpse at what Boddick Technologies had to offer. The crowd assembled were abuzz with talk of the impromptu robot demonstration they had held earlier.</p>
<p>"Those robots were incredible!"</p>
<p>"Boddick must be a huge Sonic fan! Do you think he's working with Sega?"</p>
<p>"I wish he was working Nintendo. I'd kill to see Mario robots."</p>
<p>"I wonder what he's gonna do for his main display."</p>
<p>Alex was disgusted by what she was hearing. Robotnik had these people fooled like a bunch of sheep. If they only knew...</p>
<p>"There's already so many people here," Patrick muttered nervously. "And they aren't even letting anyone in yet. So, what now?"</p>
<p>Alex chewed her lip. She was at a loss. But then, Liam, whom they hadn't even realized had abandoned them, came waltzing around the corner and hailed them.</p>
<p>"Yo, simpletons."</p>
<p>Alex glared at him. "Don't call people simpletons. You sound like a cartoon villain. Now, what is it?"</p>
<p>"This here is the main door," he said, pointing ahead where a line was beginning to form. "They'll likely be letting everyone in that way. But around that corner," he pointed to where he'd come from. "There's a smaller side door. Once I'm in there, and they dim the lights... They <em>always</em> dim the lights for these things," he added when Alex opened her mouth to argue. "Trust me. Anyway, when they dim the lights and get under way, maybe I could, like, discreetly let you in through that door. I'll just stand by it, ya know, casually lean against it and you guys slip inside."</p>
<p>Alex exchanged a glance with Patrick. "Well," she said. "It's the best idea we've got."</p>
<p>Patrick let out a sigh. "I guess so... Hey, look! They're starting to let people in. Get in line, Liam. We'll wait out here."</p>
<p>Liam nodded at Patrick's instructions and got in line. The excitement of the crowd grew ever more palpable as a con official opened the double doors for them. With an eager clamor, the crowd pushed their way in.</p>
<p>So as not to look suspicious, Patrick took Alex by the hand and led her away from the event hall entrance. He glanced at her over his shoulder, through the eyes of that pointed mask.</p>
<p>"It'd be better if we didn't hang around," he said. "That way we don't draw attention to ourselves."</p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p>They found a cushioned bench within view of the side door to the performance hall. It was here they sat, gazing out a large window which overlooked one of the many tributaries that wound its way through downtown and fed into the great lake.</p>
<p>"I have to be honest," Alex said softly, her hand still in his. "My heart is pounding."</p>
<p>Patrick removed his top hat and turned his gaze on her. He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling so unnerved. His eyes flicked down briefly, realizing their hands were still entwined. Alex felt Patrick's hand grasp hers more firmly.</p>
<p>"I know," he said. "This all has me... nervous. <em>Really</em> nervous. But..." he took a deep breath. "We'll get through this. After all, you're right. With these cosplays, Robotnik won't know we're here." He couldn't help giving her another look-over in her Sailor Moon costume. Smiling, he tucked one of the long, golden pigtails behind her shoulder. "We just have to stick together... Bunhead."</p>
<p>Though Alex was nervously chewing her lip, she cracked a smile. "So... someone <em>has</em> watched Sailor Moon after all," she teased. "Dork."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled a little and shrugged. "I plead the fifth."</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, but slowly, her smile slipped away and she lowered her gaze. "Sonic's upset with me," she said, her words a mere whisper, as though this was a very secret and very embarrassing admission. "There was nothing I could say... or do... to convince him that I should do this, that I <em>could</em> do this. I think he views me as helpless... weak."</p>
<p>Patrick was surprised by her admission. This didn't sound right to him. As far as he could tell, Sonic would never think of Alex in such a negative light. Sonic only did everything he could to support her, to encourage her, even to the point where Patrick had found himself jealous on more than one occasion. Sometimes, he even thought that maybe, silly as it seemed, Sonic might actually...</p>
<p>Slowly Alex lifted her gaze to him and he could see her eyes shimmering with the stirrings of tears. "That's... that's not how <em>you</em> see me, too... is it, Patrick? I mean, is that how I come across?"</p>
<p>"N-No! Never! Alex, you're not helpless and weak! If it weren't for your strength, your encouragement... I really don't think we'd be doing this right now. You're <em>not</em> helpless. You're <em>not</em> weak." Patrick's eyes searched hers, finding the soul of the brave young woman he knew was in there. "You're... incredible."</p>
<p>Alex's shimmering eyes met his through the eyes of his mask. Her lips parted, a soft gasp of surprise escaping them. Slowly, her gloved hand moved to his left cheek as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his right.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she murmured.</p>
<p>"Y-You're welcome," he stammered, blushing.</p>
<p>For a moment, they simply gazed into one another's eyes. Then, those long, pretty lashes fluttered closed and she leaned towards him, lips slightly pursed, seeking his.</p>
<p>Patrick's heart was positively pounding. It was happening! It was finally happening! This was their moment! A moment he'd desired for oh so long. Patrick closed his eyes and leaned toward her, his lips seeking hers. They were close enough now that he could feel her breath on his lips. God, he could practically taste her already! But then...</p>
<p>"PSSST! Idiots!"</p>
<p>They broke apart suddenly, their heads snapping to Liam who was peeking out through a crack in the side door. He motioned them towards him.</p>
<p>"Hurry it up!" he hissed.</p>
<p>Giving Patrick an apologetic look, Alex hastily rose to her feet and tugged him along behind her. With a sigh, Patrick returned the top hat to his head. Then, looking around to make sure no convention staff members spotted them, Patrick sent Alex in ahead of him before slipping inside behind her. Liam let the door close slowly so that it shut soundlessly behind them.</p>
<p>It was dark inside, just as Liam had said it would be. They were standing at the far left-hand side of the auditorium, near the back corner. No one had seen them. Everyone's attention was on the stage up front. Alex allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Loud, epic music was playing over the sound system, and colored lights illuminated the stage. A voiceover spoke through a systemwide intercom.</p>
<p>"North Lake Comic Con! The time has come for your look... into the revolutionary future of technology! And here to blaze a trail into the world of tomorrow are your hosts... Mr. Edgar Roman... and Dr. Charles Boddick!"</p>
<p>"As if it's friggin' Disney World or something," Alex muttered to Patrick.</p>
<p>Liam quickly shushed her.</p>
<p>The music continued to play and the colored lights winked on and off and spun in frenzied circles on the stage as Edgar Roman and Charles Boddick, dressed in his Eggman best, stepped onto the stage. Boddick bowed with a sweeping flourish to those in attendance while Roman just waved and schmoozed with the crowd as they erupted into applause and cheers.</p>
<p>Alex could see the pair of SWATbots, Scratch and Grounder, and even the Amy and Sally robots standing at attention at stage left. Sage and Stark, however, were nowhere to be seen. Alex's hand fumbled in the dark before finding Patrick's, gripping it tightly.</p>
<p><em>Here goes,</em> she thought. <em>Time to see just what you're planning,</em> <em>Eggman</em>.</p>
<p>As her hand took his, Patrick gave hers a reassuring squeeze in return. Seeing the robots from the demonstration earlier that day standing stage left only made Patrick more nervous. And it seemed that Alex shared these feelings. But one thing was for sure; Alexandra Parker wasn't helpless. She wasn't weak. If anything, Alex was one of the strongest girls he'd ever met. And right now, Patrick wished he could tell her that he thought she was wrong about Sonic. He really doubted Sonic felt the way she thought he did. If anything, he was sure Sonic just wished he could help them because of the risk. He just wanted to back them up on this. And right about now, Patrick was really wishing the heroic hedgehog was here with them.</p>
<p>Robotnik and Roman were each equipped with headsets that carried their voices over the sound system to their audience. Robotnik spoke first. "Welcome to today's demonstration, ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Dr. Charles Boddick, head of Boddick Technologies... and yes... I know <em>exactly</em> who I'm dressed as."</p>
<p>This got some laughter and applause from the crowd. Even some cheers. Alex rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. It was unsettling the amount of cheers and applause he was getting. He had these people right in the palm of his hand, which was no doubt exactly what Robotnik wanted. Alex suppressed a shudder.</p>
<p>"I am an expert in experimental robotics. That's one of the focuses of Boddick Technologies. However, with recent business ventures, as I'm sure you all may have heard in the media, Boddick Technologies has become as one with Centurion."</p>
<p>As the former CEO of Centurion, Edgar smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement, giving a little clap for Charles, the new head honcho of their new tech brand.</p>
<p>"And thus," said Robotnik, "That brings us to today's presentation."</p>
<p>Edgar stepped forward. "You might have seen our little demonstration outside with our experimental A.I.s. No doubt you were all impressed by what you saw. But that isn't our only focus. Robotics is just a piece of the Boddick puzzle. A cog in the machine, if you will. Today's demonstration... is about <em>so</em> much more."</p>
<p>"The hell is he talking about?" Alex whispered to Patrick. "What could he possibly have that's 'more' interesting than those robots?" Her gaze nervously flicked to the robots on stage.</p>
<p>The SWATbots stood stoic and unfathomable. Scratch let out a crowing cheer and Grounder's drills retracted into his arms to be replaced by a pair of rubber animatronic hands with which to applaud. Alex shuddered. Somehow that was far more bothersome than it was in the cartoon.</p>
<p>Her eyes moved to the Sally and Amy bots, who were clapping and smiling admiringly at Robotnik. "Ugh, that is so wrong," she muttered.</p>
<p>"SHHH!" hissed Liam.</p>
<p>"Right you are, Edgar. Robotics is the future," said Robotnik. "But what about the future... of the human mind?"</p>
<p>"Have you ever wondered," said Edgar, "About the depths of your <em>own</em> mind? Ever wonder just what your own mind's creative power could achieve?"</p>
<p>Patrick's brows furrowed. "Wait..." he whispered. "Is he...?"</p>
<p>"For many people in this day and age," continued Robotnik, "They see that their lives are... lacking. Something is simply missing. Unfulfilling. But what if we told you that you could achieve your wildest dreams... all with the power... of your own mind?"</p>
<p>"And all from the comfort of your own home!" Edgar added enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Between Liam shushing her and her own increasing sense of dread as Robotnik spoke of the human mind, Alex had grown silent. No more salty or sarcastic comments. Now she simply watched, her eyes wide as Roman and Robotnik spoke of the power to achieve one's wildest dreams with the power of their mind.</p>
<p>Alex's hand, which was now squeezing Patrick's so hard that he could feel it going numb, was beginning to sweat in her glove. What in the world were they talking about? There was nothing that could do what they were describing... or was there? Did she not have an inkling what they might be talking about?</p>
<p>"Patrick," she whispered. "Remember that bad feeling you were talking about?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I do. And I think it's back."</p>
<p>Robotnik and Roman were definitely not talking about robots anymore. There was something more going on here. They had something else planned. 'The power of the mind?' 'Achieving wild fantasies?' Patrick didn't like it. Not one bit.</p>
<p>"Allow us to show you just how such a thing is possible." Robotnik motioned behind them. On cue, a row of strip of lights lit up along the stage, illuminating a vaguely ovular shape in the darkness behind them. Dramatically, a large spotlight shone onto the previously unseen object at the back center of the stage.</p>
<p>Alex didn't like any of this. Not the smile on Robotnik and Roman's faces, not the excitable crowd, not the robots applauding in the corner – certainly not the fact that she couldn't see Sage and Stark anywhere – and most of all, the object behind them that was suddenly illuminated by the bright stage lights. There, Alex saw what appeared to be a white, egg-shaped chair with dark red cushions inside. The strips of light adorned the chair, pulsing a malevolent red.</p>
<p>That white egg-shaped chair... Alex recognized it immediately, even though it seemed to have undergone a bit of a redesign. "No..." she murmured.</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned widely. "This, friends... is the pride of our new business venture. This is the future of the human mind. This... is the Boddick REMgage."</p>
<p>"The REMgage," Alex murmured softly along with him.</p>
<p>Patrick cast a hasty glance at Alex, whom he could see, even in the dim light, had gone visibly pale. The REMgage had certainly undergone a drastic redesign. It was sleek. Streamlined. Far less bulky. There weren't computer consoles and all matter of machines attached to it. It was just the egg-chair... and a bit more.</p>
<p>Smiling, Roman took over. "The REMgage," he said, "is the most advanced virtual reality system ever created! While most VR devices all run on pre-planned programs for gaming purposes, the REMgage goes above and beyond a simple gaming machine. All those things you've always wanted to do in your life... Now, it can be done. <em>You </em>can create your perfect fantasy. Go anywhere you want to go. Do anything you want to do. Be with... <em>anyone</em>... you want to be with."</p>
<p>Alex gasped. It felt as though this line was directed straight at her, for that was exactly what <em>she'd</em> said to Roman the day she'd gone to Centurion Technologies and asked for access to the REMgage. He was parroting her almost exactly! For a moment, she was almost certain she'd been caught; positive that he knew she was in attendance and was saying this just for her benefit. But his eyes weren't on her. Alex let out a slow, ragged breath. They may have stolen her words, her thoughts, as a way of marketing the machine, but they did not know she was here.</p>
<p>"The only limit," Roman continued, "Is your imagination."</p>
<p>A hand shot up from the audience. "Excuse me!" a young man's voice cut through the auditorium. "No offense, but what about that Alex Parker girl?"</p>
<p>Alex gasped and ducked behind Patrick. Patrick glanced over his shoulder at her, with a look of worry. Reaching his hand behind him, he took hold of hers and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>"I'm sure most of us here have heard what happened to her at the gaming convention back in August," said the young man as nods and murmurs arose throughout those in attendance. "How do we know this thing is safe?"</p>
<p>"Ah! An excellent inquiry," said Robotnik. "Miss Parker, for those of you who are unaware, is currently an intern with us at Boddick Technologies. What happened before was purely accidental. And... under the old regime." His eyes moved toward Roman, who lowered his gaze, properly shamefaced.</p>
<p>Hearing her name thrown back and forth between Robotnik and the audience was making Alex self-conscious and more than a little paranoid. Though, naturally, Robotnik had a quick response to the boy's inquiry. It would seem he and Roman were still sticking with the story that Alex was an intern with Boddick Technologies.</p>
<p>Though she'd heard this fabrication once before on the news segment with Miranda Seawick, it was no less unsettling to hear it now. It felt as though Robotnik were laying claim to her in some fashion, almost like he owned her. And he spoke with such confidence, as though it were a lie that he himself believed – as though, in fact, it weren't a lie at all. To Alex, it carried with it a foreboding promise; that she <em>did</em> intern with Boddick Technologies, or at least she would soon, however unwittingly.</p>
<p>In her mind, she could hear Robotnik's words to her the day he'd bailed them out of jail. <em>"When the time is right, you'll be giving yourself up to me completely of your own volition."</em> Behind Patrick, Alex whimpered softly.</p>
<p>"All new safety measures and power features have been put in place to ensure that the new Boddick REMgage is completely safe." Smiling, Robotnik tilted his head, beckoningly. "Young man, would you like to find out for yourself?" He extended his hand, summoning the young man to join them on stage. "Come. Join us up here and experience the stuff that dreams are made of."</p>
<p>However, the young man was hesitant.</p>
<p><em>As he rightly should be</em>, thought Alex.</p>
<p>But then another voice called out from the audience.</p>
<p>"<em>I'll</em> try it." A girl dressed as Harley Quinn rose from her seat in the second row.</p>
<p>"No... Don't do it," Alex whispered, as though the girl could hear her. But, of course, she could not.</p>
<p>Roman arched an eyebrow, appraising the young lady appreciatively. "Ah. Great! Our brave volunteer. C'mon everyone. Give this young lady a hand."</p>
<p>The audience broke into an applause as she came up on stage. Patrick looked around. How easily Roman and Robotnik had the crowd eating right out of their hands! Their combined charisma was enough to ensnare the whole crowd! This wasn't good. Not at all.</p>
<p>The girl took Roman's hand and allowed him to assist her onto the stage. She beamed out at the audience, giving a wave to her friends in the second row, who hooted encouragingly at her.</p>
<p>"And what is your name, dear?" Edgar asked her.</p>
<p>"Mackenzie," she said proudly. "Mackenzie Doyle."</p>
<p>"Mackenzie! Wonderful! So pleased to have you. Everyone, please give our brave pioneer, Miss Doyle, another round of applause!"</p>
<p>Robotnik stood off to the side as Edgar did the fraternizing with their volunteer. The doctor held something in his hand that, to Alex, appeared to be nothing more than a smartphone, but the dutiful way he was tacking and swiping his fingers across the screen suggested he must have installed a control for the REMgage on the device.</p>
<p>Edgar escorted Mackenzie Doyle to the REMgage, offering her to have a seat. As she did so, the LED strip lights gave a pulse, as though acknowledging the presence of someone in the chair. A small foot rest extended, as Edgar gave the girl his best, most flirtatious schmoozing smile.</p>
<p>"Please, be comfortable. And if you would... there is a wireless circlet to your left. Carefully, place that on your head."</p>
<p>Before she realized what she was doing, Alex was already on the move. It was as though her feet had a mind of their own, carrying her down the aisle towards the stage. She wasn't yet running, but she was moving briskly, her red booted heels clacking across the tiled floor. She was already halfway towards the stage when Liam and Patrick noticed she was gone.</p>
<p>"Alex!" Liam hissed. They noted the way she was walking, almost trance-like, with a look on her face reminiscent of a thousand-yard stare.</p>
<p>This had been a bad idea. The REMgage had brought about an almost post-traumatic sort of reaction in Alex, but instead of going catatonic, she'd moved forward, seized by a compulsion to rescue Mackenzie Doyle from a fate similar to her own.</p>
<p>"A-Alex!" Patrick let out in an audible whisper. There was no catching her. But be damned if Patrick wasn't going to try. Quickly, he moved to go after her, sliding his way past people to stop her from doing... who knew what.</p>
<p>As the girl lifted the wireless circlet, Alex let out a strangled cry, which immediately caught the attention of Robotnik and Roman. Alex screeched to a halt and clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing just too late what she'd done.</p>
<p>Edgar squinted out into the audience. It was difficult to make out individual faces in the crowd with the stage lights. Robotnik, however, had no such problem. His eyes narrowed behind his dark lenses as his head snapped in the direction of the cry.</p>
<p>She fucked up. She really screwed the pooch. Alex could see Roman and Robotnik's heads swiveling in her direction. Robotnik spotted her first. Even behind those dark lenses, she could feel his eyes on her. She saw him whisper something to Roman. With a brief nod, Roman stepped stage left, signaling to the robots.</p>
<p>As Edgar Roman left the stage, the SWATbots, Scratch and Grounder, and even Sally and Amy followed him. And it seemed... Roman had his eyes on Alex.</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex stood frozen to the spot as Roman, flanked by menacing versions of the beloved characters from her favorite cartoons and videogame franchise marched towards her. Roman's eyes were on a girl, cosplaying as Sailor Moon. The brightly colored sailor girl outfit, the long blonde pigtails... It would have been a good disguise, but that face... That face was undoubtedly Alexandra Parker's. Those big, wide brown eyes, that look of abject horror. Yes, it was her all right.</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes went wide. They were caught. First by Robotnik, and now his lacky, Edgar Roman was after them. "Shit..."</p>
<p>Alex took a slow step back, then another and another. Then, she turned and fled, long pigtails flying, boots clacking. As she ran, she saw Patrick moving towards her and Liam standing wide-eyed behind him. She motioned to them frantically with her arms. 'MOVE! MOVE!' she mouthed.</p>
<p>Patrick grabbed Liam and ran for the side door. Meanwhile, behind them, on stage, Robotnik continued the presentation as though nothing had happened.</p>
<p>"The Boddick REMgage has an incredibly simple user interface. Anyone can operate it. All you need is the system..." He motioned to the chair. "And the REMgage App on your smartphone..."</p>
<p>Roman wasn't running, careful not to draw attention to himself. But he was leading the A.I.s out of the Performance Hall... and after Alex and Patrick.</p>
<p>Liam and Patrick had a good lead on Alex. And though she followed, by the time she exited the dimly-lit performance hall and plunged back into the bright open space of the main convention hall, the place was all the more packed. Throngs of costumed people made it impossible to navigate. Liam and Patrick were sprinting down the hall to the left.</p>
<p>"Liam, wait," Patrick panted. He slowed down as his eyes searched for Alex. "A-Alex... Where is she?" He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Alex before she was swept away by the crowd in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"Alex!"</p>
<p>Patrick wanted to turn and go back for her, but stopped short at the sight of Roman and the robots stepping through the door and into the hall. Patrick hesitated, but Liam gave him a tug.</p>
<p>"PAT! Come on!"</p>
<p>"B-But Alex—"</p>
<p>"There's no way we can find her in this crowd! But at least we can lead Roman away from her! Hurry!"</p>
<p>Use themselves as a distraction so Roman wouldn't chase after Alex as she escaped in a different direction? That was a plan even Sonic would have been proud of. But... that also meant that Roman was after <em>them</em> now.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Roman immediately spotted Alexandra's boyfriend and the smaller boy he'd seen in their company. Motioning to the robots, he followed in pursuit, the two SWATbots and Scratch and Grounder marching after him.</p>
<p>"God damn it... Run, Liam! Run!" Patrick took off, trying to dodge the crowd as Roman and his robots followed suit, not running, but moving briskly.</p>
<p>However, at the back of the line, the two fembots designed after Sonic's in-universe girlfriends stopped. They watched Roman and their counterparts head down the left corridor. Then, the Sally bot glanced down the right corridor. She gave Amy a nudge. The pink hedgehog nodded and they turned that way, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the exited clamoring of admirers for pictures.</p>
<p>Patrick ran, keeping a tight grasp of Liam's hand to make sure he didn't lose track of the kid. Patrick's other hand held tightly to his top hat, making sure that it didn't go sailing off his head as he ran. Why did he bother when their lives were at stake? Maybe because Alex bought it. She spent so much money; money she barely had, on these costumes, and Patrick didn't want to waste it. So off Tuxedo Mask and Deku ran for their lives.</p>
<p>Normally, Liam would yank his hand away from Patrick's and make some smart aleck comment. But right now, he was too frightened. This whole thing with Robotnik and Roman and Alex and Sonic was something that, until now, had existed apart from him. Certainly, he'd understood the situation, had on more than one occasion worried for his cousin. But none of it seemed quite real... until now.</p>
<p>As Patrick darted down a side hallway, he spied an open door to an unoccupied panel room. Quickly, he pulled Liam into the room with him before releasing the boy's hand. Patrick doubled over, his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"D-damn... d-damn it... w-what was she thinking?"</p>
<p>"I <em>told</em> you, she's an idiot." Though Liam said this halfheartedly. After all, it had also been his idea to lead the villains away from his cousin. He shook his head. "I don't know, man. It was weird. Like, did you see her face? My grandad's gotten that look on his face before whenever he has 'Nam flashbacks. Maybe she's, like, traumatized over the whole REMgage thing, like more than we realized."</p>
<p>"Like... PTSD? Oh shit. And when she saw that girl going into the REMgage, Alex snapped." Patrick glanced at Liam with an expression of panic on his face. "Liam, we have to get Alex! We have to get her out of here!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with that, Mr. Miller."</p>
<p>Patrick whirled around to see Edgar Roman with a malicious grin on his face as he walked into the conference room, flanked by Scratch, Grounder, and the pair of SWATbots.</p>
<p>"The sooner we get Miss Parker out of here, the better. So that's why... you're going to tell me where she is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be advised, there is some not-very-nice language in the first part of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with that, Mr. Miller," said Edgar Roman as he entered the empty conference room, flanked on either side by a pair of SWATbots and Scratch and Grounder. "The sooner we get Miss Parker out of here, the better. So that's why..." Roman slammed the door behind him with a resounding boom, effectively trapping Patrick and Liam. "You're going to tell me where she is."</p><p>"Like hell!" Liam shouted, his hands clenched into fists and trembling at his sides. "You keep your greasy sleazeball hands off my cousin, you washed-up fuck!"</p><p>Roman arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry... who the hell are <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"NOBODY CARES!" Roman barked. Liam recoiled. It was clear the kid had never been shouted at like that before. Roman's gaze returned to Patrick. "I'm not here to run a fucking daycare. Here's what's going to happen, Mr. Miller..."</p><p>Patrick winced. Oh, how he hated the fact that this asshole knew his name.</p><p>"You're going to tell us where Miss Parker is, and my friends here won't tear you limb from limb. Doesn't that sound good?"</p><p>Patrick's eyes were wide and fearful. These robots may have put on an ultimately harmless display against one another earlier, but now they looked even more intimidating than ever. Grounder's drills were whirring, Scratch's bladed feathers were at the ready, and the SWATbots held out their arms as their hands retracted, revealing... were those blasters?</p><p>Nevertheless, Patrick refused to play his game. "I always knew you were a scummy asshole, Roman. But I never actually expected you to be, like, legit evil. Why are you throwing your lot in with Robotnik?"</p><p>Roman grinned and shook his head. "Listen to you. You're spouting clichés, kid. This isn't about good or evil. This is about being on the winning team. This is about a new world order. And most of all... this about money. Now... WHERE IS SHE?"</p><p>Patrick exchanged a glance with Liam. It was clear the boy was frightened by the way he cowered at Patrick's side. The smart-mouthed preteen was gone, and in his place, a scared little boy. And yet, a boy who had integrity and would never rat out his cousin. Not to Robotnik, and certainly not to <em>this</em> sleezy asshole. But his courage had run its course, and he could say nothing at all, not even beg for mercy. And so, it was up to Patrick to voice their thoughts.</p><p>"Eat a dick, Miami Vice."</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes and brought his wrist to his lips. "Sage, Stark," he spoke into his smart watch. "This is Roman. Miss Parker is in the building. Find her." Then, he smirked at Patrick and Liam. "I guess it's out of our hands now... but you're not." On his command, the robots advanced on them.</p><p>***</p><p>Alex had completely lost track of Patrick and Liam. She needed to find them. Priority one, however, was escaping those who sought her. Alex found an elevator and hurried inside. She started pressing buttons rapid-fire. She had no clue where it would take her, but that didn't matter. She had to get as far from Roman and those robots as possible. Then, once she'd gotten her bearings, she could contact Patrick and Liam and regroup.</p><p>The elevator whisked her up several floors to a level of the convention center that was mostly made up of office space and vacant cubicles. It was eerily empty, but the good news was, they wouldn't think to look for her up here... or would they? Alex collapsed into a seat by one of the many convention center windows, gasping for breath.</p><p>Patrick and Liam... Where were they? They could be in trouble! What if Roman had followed <em>them</em> instead of <em>her?</em> From a small satchel, Alex took out her cell phone and dialed Patrick's number.</p><p>"Pick up, pick up, p<em>lease</em> pick up," she begged.</p><p>Alex's heart was pounding as Patrick's phone rang and rang and rang. Her heart seemed to stop as she got his voicemail.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello. You've got Patrick's phone. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Maybe."</em>
</p><p><em>BEEP</em>.</p><p>She didn't bother to leave a message. It was no good. Patrick wasn't picking up his phone. Odds were, he wasn't going to check it. In fact, Alex was pretty certain she'd led her friend, and her cousin, into certain doom. And it was all her fault! She'd freaked out over the REMgage and blew their cover.</p><p><em>Sonic was right,</em> she thought miserably, as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. <em>I can't do this. I shouldn't have come. I'm a total failure.</em></p><p>Alex began to sob into her knees. Then, suddenly...</p><p>
  <em>Sonic!</em>
</p><p>She grabbed her phone again and swiped her finger along it, finding Sonic's name in her contacts. Her finger hesitated over the call button. She didn't want to have to call him. She didn't want to risk him coming out all this way and exposing himself. Though, she supposed they could easily explain him away as another of Charles Boddick's robots.</p><p>When it came down to it, Alex realized that what she really didn't want was to admit her failure to Sonic. She didn't want him to come all this way to rescue her and say, 'I told you so.' She didn't want him to know how horribly she failed. How useless she was. What a damsel she was.</p><p>But Patrick... and Liam...</p><p>Alex chewed her lip. She had no choice. But just as she was about to press the call button, she felt a looming presence behind her as a shadow hovered over her.</p><p>"And just... <em>who</em>... might <em>you</em> be calling, hm?"</p><p>Alex knew that voice. She'd heard it watching cartoons with her father, who, in turn, had heard it many a Saturday morning back in the '90s. Alex spun around to face Princess Sally – or, at least, a frightening facsimile thereof.</p><p>"Uh, n-no one," she stammered, tucking her phone behind her back.</p><p>"That's not what it looked like to me," said another voice, and Alex saw Amy Rose creeping toward her, her giant piko piko hammer resting on her shoulder.</p><p>Alex gulped.</p><p>"You know who it looked like you were calling?" asked Amy as she drew near.</p><p>Alex, speechless, shook her head.</p><p>Amy's smile suddenly turned fierce. "MY BOYFRIEND!"</p><p>She raised her hammer and brought it down towards Alex, who screamed and rolled out of the way just in time. The hammer slammed down on the chair in which Alex had been sitting just moments ago, busting it to pieces. Alex, now on the floor on her bottom, gazed up at the furious pink hedgehog.</p><p>"B-Boyfriend? But you're a r-robot. Surely Robotnik t-told you."</p><p>"Oh, we know very well what we are," said Sally as she slowly approached Alex.</p><p>"The Master has promised us anything we want for our loyalty," explained Amy, also slowly moving towards Alex, still wielding her hammer.</p><p>Alex slowly scooted backwards across the floor away from them.</p><p>"And what we want," said Sally, with a mischievous smile, "... is the hedgehog."</p><p>"But it looks like we're gonna have to go through <em>you</em> to get to <em>him</em>," said Amy, raising her hammer.</p><p>Alex dodged just in time as the hammer slammed against the floor between her legs. Sally pointed at her, and Alex saw a luminescence forming at the tip of her furry finger, as though charging up a laser. With a cry, Alex did a backwards roll just in time. The laser shot from Sally's finger, leaving a scorch mark on the floor where she'd been just seconds ago.</p><p>Scrambling to her feet, Alex ran, and they pursued. She raced through the empty office space, dodging cubicles and parkouring over tables. She bypassed the elevator, knowing she couldn't afford to wait for its arrival. She saw a fire exit that led to a stairwell and flung open the door, glancing over her shoulder as she did to gauge her pursuers' progress.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>With a cry, Alex tripped and tumbled down the stairs.</p><p>"AGH!" God, that smarted something fierce! By some miracle, she hadn't broken her neck. In fact, nothing was broken as far as she could tell, but she tasted blood on her lip and she was pretty sure she sprained her ankle. "Ngh... Stupid boots," she grumbled.</p><p>Two shadows loomed over her and she glanced up. Sally and Amy were standing on the stairs above her, grinning wickedly at her. Sally pointed her finger at Alex.</p><p>"Say goodnight, human."</p><p>Robotnik's robot duplicates of these classic Sonic characters were ready to kill her. Did he intend for them to do so? Or were they, perhaps, malfunctioning? Or... maybe Robotnik had found another power source besides her Chaos Energy. Maybe he just didn't need her anymore. Either way, it seemed to Alex that this was to be her final moment.</p><p>Alex closed her eyes and braced herself to be blasted to smithereens. But then, a familiar voice called out an override code, which meant little to Alex, but sounded military in nature.</p><p>"Repli-Mecha Override Protocol! Clearance: Sierra Alpha Golf Echo! Abort! Engage stand by!"</p><p>Both Sally's and Amy's eyes went blank, but for a couple strips of light flashing across them. Simultaneously they replied, "Override Clearance... Confirmed."</p><p>Both robots slouched over, now nothing more than lifeless animatronics. And there, behind them, standing at the top of the stairs...</p><p>"Hmm... Seems like a programming error. Apparently, when it comes to apprehending the hedgehog, they will stop at nothing... even killing valuable targets. That would have certainly disappointed my master."</p><p>"S-Sage..."</p><p>He stood at the stop of the stairs, grinning down at her. He shoved Sally and Amy aside and the two robots fell into a lifeless heap on either side of him as he descended the stairs. "Miss Parker. I almost didn't recognize you." His eyes trailed over her firm, taut swimmer's legs, one of which now had a bit of nasty bruise on the thigh. "Almost."</p><p>Wincing, Alex tried to stand, but she could not, for her ankle was throbbing something fierce. She began to scoot away from him across the concrete floor, her hand fumbling and reaching for the railing behind her.</p><p>Sage walked slowly down the short flight of stairs to the landing where she was sprawled. He walked at such a leisurely gait, as though he knew she could not escape him. His cold eyes held on her as she tried desperately to pull herself up by the railing.</p><p>"Such fear in those eyes. Even when <em>I</em> am not the one who sought to kill you. If anything, I just saved your life from those two. They see you only as an obstacle that keeps them from getting to the hedgehog. The Master programmed them that way, regrettably. Though I do not think he realized the possible ramifications." A small smirk spread across his face as he gazed down at her. "You should be thankful that I didn't allow them to do as they intended."</p><p>Alex glared at him. "Thanks," she said dryly. "But don't expect me to award you a medal any time soon. You're still a scoundrel." She tried to hoist herself up with the railing but her ankle gave out beneath her and she cried out in pain.</p><p>The smirk slowly faded from Sage's face. "On the other hand," he said, disregarding her waspish retort. "Now that I have you... you realize, of course, that I can't let you escape."</p><p>Alex gazed up at him with wide eyes. "I'll scream," she threatened. "I'll scream <em>so </em>loud..."</p><p>Her voice was tremulous. Whether or not she intended to make good on this threat, it was obvious in the shimmering of her wide eyes and the trembling of her voice that she knew she was as good as his. Nevertheless, precautions must be taken.</p><p>"Well then," he said. "I'd better make sure that you don't."</p><p>His words took a moment to sink in. By the time they did, it was too late. By the time Alex had deciphered his meaning, he'd already seized her by her collar and yanked her to her feet, pinning her against the concrete wall.</p><p>As a scream was about to rise up from her throat, Sage immediately silenced her... by pressing his lips against hers. Alex flailed, pounding her fists uselessly against him, but no less violently for their effort. But as he kissed her, that hot, tingling, calming sensation pulsed from his lips to hers, sending an intoxicating wave over her. Oh yes... Alex was certainly as good as his.</p><p>As that strange, irresistible, almost sedating sensation flooded her nervous system, Alex's punches grew weaker and she succumbed to his desires. Her knees buckled, letting go entirely as she crumpled weakly in his arms, her lips still ensnared by his, and her eyes falling softly closed.</p><p>Alex was now helpless to resist him. But how? It didn't make sense! This ability of his... It was a talent granted to him by an unknown source. Presumably Robotnik, but why? For what purpose? Did it have something to do with who he was before? The mystery remained, and Alex tried desperately to cling to that mystery if only for a way to ground herself so as not to be swept away by the tide of Sage's seductive mind control... or was it more like puppet mastery? For even in the moments where Alex felt as though her mind was still her own, her body acted of its own accord, reciprocating his attentions, as it did now.</p><p>Sage wasn't about to amp this ability to the point of rendering her unconscious. Rather, just enough to make her more... pliable. Sage kissed her with such intention. Such hunger. Even when his lips parted from hers, giving her a chance to breathe, still they hovered over hers as he murmured huskily.</p><p>"I missed an opportunity with you once, Alexandra. And once my master has you, that opportunity will be forever barred from me. I won't miss it again."</p><p>The way she gazed up at him now, eyes heavily lidded, with an almost doped-up expression on her face, she'd follow him straight into Robotnik's clutches with a contented smile on her face, if he so chose to lead her there. Perhaps, now that he had her ensnared, he should just take her to him. No doubt, his master would be <em>very</em> pleased to have the girl brought before him, especially as she had sought to interrupt his and Mr. Roman's presentation. But now that Sage had her right where he wanted her, he didn't desire to relinquish her to his master. Not yet.</p><p>Gazing up at him with that dreamy look, Alex spoke in a similarly dreamy manner. Her words, at least, were coherent, even if it was a struggle to get them out. "W-Why? Why do you want this... so badly? You're just an android. What... can it offer you? What... purpose... does it serve...?"</p><p>Sage studied her face. His lips parted, but no answer came from them. He wore a look of... Was it confusion? Curiosity? Perhaps he was on the verge of an epiphany. But still no answer came. Instead, that look of narrow-focused determination returned to the android's face and he hoisted her into his arms. Alex, who normally would have screamed and shouted and writhed in protest, was still very much under his spell.</p><p>As he carried her up the stairs, she rested serenely in his arms, her head resting gently against his strong chest. Her body was the perfect picture of complacent serenity, even though her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and her mind was screaming out in protest. Where was he taking her? To Robotnik? Or did he intend to take his 'opportunity,' as he'd put it?</p><p>
  <em>Patrick! Sonic! Someone... help!</em>
</p><p>But she couldn't even scream for help. Sage had rendered her useless. She was naught but a living doll for him to play with. And given her current costume, it almost seemed somewhat appropriate.</p><p>"Perhaps," he said, "it is a malfunction. Perhaps... it is corrupted programming coming to the forefront. Perhaps... it's derelict memory files that refuse to remain derelict. But... functional parameters have been altered, Alexandra. And <em>you're</em> the cause of it all."</p><p>"I... don't think that's it," she said slowly, her words coming out almost drunkenly. "I think there's something else..."</p><p>"I am programmed to see all operations through to the very end. To investigate deeply. To learn everything I possibly can. And this... desire... is something I want to get to the very... bottom... of."</p><p>Sage carried her back to the empty office space, setting her upon the edge of a long desk amongst the cubicles. He leaned over her and slowly, dreamily, Alex sank backwards until she was lying flush against the desk, and Sage followed, claiming her lips once more. Was this desire, or was this in an effort to keep her from speaking? Physically, Alex was helpless. But her thoughts, her words... they had power. Or at least they could, if she could only be allowed to speak them.</p><p>Alex felt Sage's hand trailing up her leg, sending tingling sensations from his fingertips. Damn him! Damn this android! It wasn't fair what he could do to her! As his fingers trailed over the bruise on her thigh, Alex stiffened and cried out against his lips, but his kisses soothed her pain as he continued to calm her with his touch.</p><p>Sage's lips left hers to seek her neck. He kissed her just beneath her jawline. Then, slowly, his lips trailed down the side of her neck. Alex turned her head to the side and grit her teeth. She was still feeling muddy headed, her body like pudding. But she fought it.</p><p>"S-Stop..." she groaned weakly. "P-Please stop... Stop it..."</p><p>Releasing Alex's lips was a mistake. He was getting lost. Distracted. If he wanted her, he should've just focused on his task. Instead, he began losing himself in her sweetness. And it was then that Alex finally got out her words of resistance, which took great will to let loose. And what words they were!</p><p>"ENNIS, STOP IT!"</p><p>It wasn't <em>Sage</em> that she screamed at. No. She screamed, <em>Ennis.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ennis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis.</em>
</p><p>Sage knew that name. It was buried... deep... deep... deep...</p><p>But perhaps not so deep.</p><p>Sage's eyes snapped open, perhaps wider than they'd ever been. He paused in his ministrations, and seeing that it was working, Alex shouted again.</p><p>"ENNIS, STOP IT!"</p><p>Sage hesitated, and a flash of memory came to him; another young woman's voice, saying the same thing.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Ennis, stop it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A girl, her hair curled and crimped, barely contained in a sideways ponytail lay beneath him in the backseat of a bright red Acura Integra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" he asks, his lips at her neck and his hand trailing slowly up her thigh beneath her skirt. "Aren't you having fun?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not ready for this. You're moving too fast."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Relax, babe," comes his reply as his fingers hook into her top.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slaps him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Screw you, Ennis!" she shouts as she opens the door and plunges furiously out of the car, high-heels clacking up the driveway to her house. Ennis glares after her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was the idea, Brenda!" he shouts back. She gives him the finger without so much as a glance over her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Sage's eyes were wide as he ceased his hungry attack on Alex. "W-What...? What did you say?" he stammered.</p><p>Slowly, Alex sat up.</p><p>"I called you Ennis. That was your name, right? Ennis Boddick."</p><p>In his head, he heard a sweet, loving voice, repeating that name.</p><p><em>Ennis...</em> <em>Ennis...</em></p><p>Sage staggered away from Alex, burying his face in his hands. "N-No... W-What's... what's happening? Nnnnngh..." He let out a cry and dropped to his knees, hanging his head.</p><p>Alex was alarmed to hear him whimpering and then... crying? <em>Oh shit! I broke him!</em> she thought in a panic. Perhaps anyone else in her situation would be satisfied with that and take off. But not Alex. Sage frightened her, but she also pitied him. Pitied the man, the boy, who had once been Ennis Boddick. But perhaps... perhaps this wasn't breaking him. Perhaps this was fixing him.</p><p>Alex lowered herself off the table, wincing at the throb in her ankle as she came to him. Slowly, she got down on her knees in front of Sage and placed her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Sage's vision swam in and out of focus. He saw before him a girl with long blonde pigtails. Her hands were on his shoulders, speaking his name.</p><p>"Ennis... Ennis!"</p><p>Another face superimposed itself over this girl's, another woman with long wavy blonde hair, older but fair to behold, and smiling warmly at him. "Ennis..."</p><p>"Your name is Ennis Boddick," said Alex, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "You're a young man from Earth. You grew up in the '80s. Your father's name is Charles Boddick. You have a brother, Ivan. And a mother... Maria."</p><p>Sage's vision continued to swim in and out of focus. "M-Maria... Mother..." For a moment, he saw that other face superimposed over Alex's once more, and he reached for a curling tendril of blonde silk, but Alex swam back into view and he lowered his hand.</p><p>"Your name is Ennis Boddick!" Alex repeated, now more fervently. "You're a young man from Earth! You grew up in the '80s! Your father's name is Charles Boddick, your brother is Ivan, and your mother is Maria... and you... you love The Cars!"</p><p>She began to sing.</p><p>"I don't mind you coming here<br/>And wasting all my time, time<br/>'Cause when you're standing oh so near<br/>I kinda lose my mind..."</p><p>***</p><p>Another flash of memory, this one longer.</p><p>
  <em>Sage... Ennis... is driving his Acura Integra, pushing it 20 over the speed limit and clenching his teeth. Brenda was such a flake. With a single finger, he shoves a cassette into the car's tape deck and blares music over the car's stereo.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>"...it's not the perfume that you wear<br/>It's not the ribbons in your hair<br/>I don't mind you coming here<br/>And wasting all my time..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a 'hmph' Ennis mutters," "That was a waste of time all right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns onto the street where he lives with his parents and brother. Tires screeching, he brings the car to a stop in the driveway and cuts the music. Ennis enters through the garage, feeling the need to blow off some pent-up frustration. He goes to his workout room and turns on his boombox.</em>
</p><p><em>"I guess you're just what I needed<br/></em> <em>I needed someone to feed</em><br/><em>I guess you're just what I needed<br/></em> <em>I needed someone to bleed..."</em></p><p>
  <em>Shedding his leather jacket, he ties his flannel shirt around his waist, exposing his carefully crafted biceps beneath a black tank-top. He ties his long hair back in a ponytail and reclines on the bench press, then hesitates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn it, Ivan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis stands up and removes the extra weight his brother has put on the barbell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Idiot's gonna tear his fucking labrum," he mutters. Or even give himself a pectoral injury. That would take six months to heal. Then he could kiss football season goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ivan the idiot,' thinks Ennis as he places his usual weight on the barbell and lays across the bench.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Just What I Needed' by The Cars continues to blare through the stereo's speakers, accompanied by the steady ca-chink, ca-chink of Ennis lifting and lowering the weights on the bench press.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God damn it, Ennis!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis pauses to see his father standing in the doorway, dressed in a scorched white lab coat with a pair of goggles over his eyes. His mustache is frizzed. Ennis does his best not to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Turn that down this instant! I can't hear myself THINK over that racket!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry," says Ennis, rising and turning down the music.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's better," his father harrumphs. "Hearing loss occurs at 85 decibels, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I didn't know that," says Ennis with a sigh, trying not to roll his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, see that you remember," says his father, turning on his heel and heading back to his lab.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"From now on I'll make sure I only keep it at 84.5 decibels," Ennis mutters before following his father into his lab. This was what their basement had been relegated to, a shared weight training room at one end, and his father's lab on the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No wonder Mom wants a bigger house,' thinks Ennis. 'Three men taking up all this space with their nonsense, and all she has is the kitchen.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiling to himself, he shakes his head as he walks through his father's lab. The humming of strange machines and clicking and whirring equipment mean little to him, but still he tries to show an interest in his father's hobbies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anything I can help you with, Dad?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charles Boddick glances up from his workbench and gazes at his son through his large dark goggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm? Oh. No, no. I've got it. You wouldn't be interested in this anyway. Why don't you see if your mother needs help in the kitchen? I think I heard Ivan up there being irritating."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He returns to his work, the sounds of his mini blow torch drowning out anything else Ennis might say. Ennis knows better than to bother his father when he's concentrating, so he goes upstairs. In the kitchen, his mother is at the stove, slaving away and putting her heart and soul into a delicious dinner for her three special men. She is wearing a white apron over her favorite sky-blue dress that his father bought her. She is fiercely proud of that dress, which Ennis always thinks of as her 'Wendy dress' as it reminds him of Wendy from Peter Pan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brother, Ivan, is sitting at the kitchen table in his football jersey. He's mowing down a footlong from Subway and four hard boiled eggs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And coach says we'll make the playoffs for sure this year," he says with his mouth full, spraying crumbs across the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's wonderful, dear! You'll have to tell us all about it during dinner. I'm sure your father will be very excited."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis wasn't so sure about his father, but he admired how eagerly and sincerely his mother shared her sons' passions. For a moment, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, as of yet unnoticed by his mother and brother, just watching Maria Boddick bustle about the kitchen with a smile at her lips and the sunlight streaming through the windows turning her blonde hair gold. Not for the first time, Ennis wonders at how his father, Charles Boddick, Nutty Professor Extraordinaire, managed to win a prize like his mother. Perhaps Ennis was taking the wrong tack in his own love-life. Maybe, bizarre as it sounded, he ought to ask his father for advice on how to properly woo a woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't spoil your dinner, Ivan," says Maria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ivan gapes at her as though she's suggested something impossible. Maria turns and finally sees Ennis standing in the doorway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, hello, Ennis, dear," she says with a warm smile. "How was your date?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was," he says simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maria turns back to the stove. "A young lady called for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brenda?" asks Ennis hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Now hold on. Let me think a moment..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brittany? Erica?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jennifer," says Maria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah," says Ennis, his eyes lighting up. "Did she leave a message?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just to call her back," says his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the back pocket of his acid washed jeans, Ennis procures a small address book in which he keeps all his phone numbers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AFTER dinner," said his mother, giving him a stern look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis pockets the book and crosses the kitchen to join his mother. "Anything I can help you with?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, thank you, honey. Perhaps you could prepare the salad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis nods and takes the large serving bowl down from the cupboard and a pair of wooden salad tongs. As he begins tossing the lettuce and carrots, his mother gives him a sideways glance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, dear... I really wish you wouldn't string all those young women along. It'd be nice if you could just have one steady girl."</em>
</p><p><em>Ennis smirks at her. "</em>You're<em> the only steady woman in my life, Mother," he says, placing a kiss against her cheek.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ivan guffaws, spewing bits of bread and egg across the table again. "Hahaha! Ennis is in love with Mom!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis gives his mother an apologetic glance. "Excuse me," he says, before whacking the back of Ivan's head with an open palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OW! You'll pay for that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Save it for the big game, sport," says Ennis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ivan," says Maria, "Please tell your father supper is ready."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DAAAAD!!! SUPPERRRRR!!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maria purses her lips at Ivan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" he asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They hear the sound of quick heavy footfalls on the stairs and Charles Boddick stumbles into the room, all white lab coat, giant goggles, and frizzled mustache.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? What is it? Who's yelling? What happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maria gives her husband an apologetic look. "Just... supper, dear," she says exasperatedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, wonderful!" says Charles, removing his gloves and taking a seat at the table. "I'm starving."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Ennis helps his mother set the table for supper, Maria hovers over her husband, giving him a playful glare. "Please, honey... No lab coat at the table. And for God's sake, take those horrible goggles off. You look like you're in mid-transformation from human to Bug-Man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughing, Charles wraps his arms around his wife's waist and pulls her into his lap. "Mwahaha! Yes, I am the Bug-Man and I'm going to eat you up!" He buries his mouth against Maria's neck, kissing her. Maria giggles and squirms in his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Charles!" she admonishes through laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ivan, who has been playing with his hard-boiled eggs, has cracked one in the middle. It looks like a Weeble with a wide-open mouth. Taking it between his thumb and index finger, he makes the mouth move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am the Eggman," he says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis places his forehead in his hand. "I'm surrounded by idiots."</em>
</p><p><em>Maria purses her lips at him. Ennis smiles apologetically. "Not </em>you,<em> Mother,"</em></p><p>
  <em>His father leans forward, gazing sternly at him as he taps a single finger on the table. "Excuse me... I'll have you know I have an IQ of 300, thank you very much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ennis snorts. "Yeah, right. Come on, Dad. At least say something believable."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's true! I have the test results to prove it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, seriously?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smirking, Charles leans back in his seat, looking smug. "How else do you think I won a beautiful woman like your mother?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought perhaps it was the bald head and the frizzy mustache that got her excited," teased Ennis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charles' hand moves quickly to his mustache, as though just now realizing the condition it's in. Maria laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pretty sure it was that mind-control helmet, wasn't it dear? That's what you used to hypnotize me."</em>
</p><p><em>"Ah yes," says Charles, nodding. "That was it. Whenever she looks at me, she sees</em> <em>Patrick Swayze."*</em></p><p>
  <em>Ivan rolls his eyes and groans. "Can we eat now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, dear," says their mother, extracting herself from their father's lap and removing his goggles for him. Charles throws up his hands and hisses, pretending to cringe from the light.</em>
</p><p><em>"Since you </em>are <em>so very smart, dear, perhaps you could give Ennis some advice on how to keep a steady girlfriend," suggests Maria.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Mom!" Ennis protests.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Coach says we're gonna make the playoffs this year!" says Ivan, having had more than enough of Ennis' problems for one day.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hold it, hold it," says Charles, putting up a hand. "One at a time now. We'll all take turns talking about our day while we eat, all right? Though I can already tell you all that anything </em>you've<em> done today pales in comparison to what </em>I've <em>accomplished!"</em></p><p>
  <em>And thus, another of many family dinners commenced at the Boddick household, all smiles and laughter and playful teasing. If only Ennis had known then that it would be one of the last dinners they shared as a family on Earth...</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Ennis?" said Alex, her eyes searching his. "Ennis Boddick? Are you in there?"</p><p>Sage's head hung as he remained on his knees. He was silent. For a moment, he just sat there. He hardly moved. Alex was afraid she'd truly broken him, but a closer look at his face, and she saw that his eyes were wide open. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost... or perhaps a death. Maybe even his own.</p><p>"Ennis Boddick," he finally spoke, softly but audibly. "That's... that's who I was. Who I... am."</p><p>Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she said softly. "For a moment there, I thought I broke you."</p><p>How odd. How odd that this girl, after everything he'd put her through, could show such concern for him. His gaze met Alex's, but there was a faraway look in his eyes, and she wasn't entirely sure if he was even seeing her. She lifted one of her gloved hands off his shoulder and waved it in front of his face. Sage could see her tilting her head, her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed at him concernedly.</p><p>Slowly, Sage lifted his head. "I remember... everything."</p><p>Tentatively, perhaps a bit nervously, Alex smiled at him. "Welcome back... Ennis."</p><p>Sage's eyes focused on Alex, as if truly seeing her for the first time. Yes... he remembered everything. He remembered who he was. He remembered his life before. But that didn't mean he'd forgotten what he was now. That didn't mean he suddenly didn't recognize this girl or that he didn't know where he was or why he was here. Sage... and Ennis Boddick... now existed as one. One overlapping the other.</p><p>"A-Alexandra..."</p><p>Sage leaned towards her and rested his head against her shoulder. Alex felt something plipping onto her shoulder. Were those tears? Sage... Ennis... was crying!</p><p><em>Shit, </em>thought Alex, suddenly feeling rather helpless. The idea that this was even possible didn't strike her so much as the pity she felt deep in her heart.</p><p>"I-I died," he stammered. "The lab... Dad... and Sonic... their experiment went wrong and..." He couldn't get much more out than this, but that was okay. Alex knew the full story. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sob.</p><p>The newly reawakened Ennis could feel Alex holding him as he cried. Crying on a girl's shoulder. That was something that he never thought he'd do. Not now, and certainly not then. And yet... it was all just a shock to his system. He just didn't know how to handle it all.</p><p>Alex chewed her lip, at a bit of a loss. How did you comfort someone who'd been through what he'd been through? There was no basis for comparison. She considered how she might feel in his place. She was pretty certain she'd feel an awful sort of existentialism. Confusion, pain, despair. Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly.</p><p>"Yes... you died. Technically speaking. But..." She hesitated. "I mean, you remember everything, right? And you're here now. Ennis... is here. Maybe he's in a cybernetic body... <em>Sage's</em> body. But Ennis is in there if his memories are, which means your father's experiment worked. So maybe... maybe we need to take into account a new definition of being alive."</p><p>Her hands came to his shoulders once more and she pushed him back slightly, holding him at arms' length as her eyes searched his face. "It's up to <em>you</em> to decide. You're as alive as you feel, Ennis. That's what matters." She hesitated. "<em>Do</em> you feel, alive?"</p><p>The tears that had been streaming down his cheeks had already run dry. His eyes were wide; confused. And yet, something seemed to be processing. His eyes were turbulent, his expression reflecting his inner turmoil. When he slowly raised his hand up to her cheek, Alex flinched. She couldn't help it. Her history with this android had hardwired into her a healthy dose of fear at his touch. However, he did not attack her, nor did he use that strange electric current, that tingling vibration, whatever it was, to compromise her nervous system as he usually did.</p><p>Instead, Ennis' thumb trailed gentle circles her cheek. Tilting his head, he moved his hand higher up her face until he pushed the Sailor Moon wig from her head, revealing that cute brown bob with the purple tips. A look in his eyes almost seemed to say, '<em>There you are,' </em>as his fingers gently moved through her natural hair.</p><p>"I... <em>want</em> to feel... alive."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Patrick Swayze was an actor who gained fame from his film appearances in the 1980s. A bit of an '80s era heartthrob, if you will. He sadly died in 2009 from pancreatic cancer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think it happened the first time I saw you," said Ennis.</p>
<p>They were sitting on a cushioned bench by the windows, much as she and Patrick had done earlier. But here, in this empty office space at the top of the building, they were quite alone. Alex sat with her legs tucked beneath her. Ennis sat sideways on the bench with his legs crossed. Their hands were clasped between them as Ennis gazed into her eyes. It was as though Alex Parker's big brown eyes had the ability ground him, to keep him from turning back into the machine he'd once been.</p>
<p>"That Chaos Energy in you... it sparked something in me. A... consciousness, if you will. Though I didn't understand what it was at the time."</p>
<p>"You had never been exposed to Chaos Energy before?"</p>
<p>"It's not that," said Ennis, shaking his head. "After all, I'd been exposed to all seven Chaos Emeralds when Master... when... when <em>my father</em> initiated Chaos Control to return here, via the REMgage. Perhaps <em>that's</em> when it truly started messing with my normal operations."</p>
<p>"Functional parameters have been altered," intoned Alex. It was something he had said to her earlier, shortly before Ennis had returned to full consciousness.</p>
<p>"Exactly. But it was so subtle, I didn't catch it. Not even my father, for all his brilliance, caught it at first. That was the precipitating event. I think it must have created a vulnerability in my programming. And <em>you</em>, Alex... you exploited that vulnerability. Not intentionally, no," he said, offering her a small smile when she opened her mouth to argue. "But that Chaos Energy within you, and just your... your humanity... The first time I saw you dive at your swim meet, it triggered in me – in <em>Sage</em> – compulsions that I hadn't felt since I was Ennis Boddick. You were beautiful and I wanted you."</p>
<p>Alex flushed and averted her gaze. "You couldn't have worded that less bluntly, could you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Alex," said Ennis. "I'm not trying to be crass. What I mean is... I wanted you the way a drowning man wants air. The way a bird wishes it had fins with which to swim, or a fish wishes to fly. I wanted to escape the prison of my programming and my cybernetic body the way a lame person wants to walk, or the blind wish to see, or the deaf wish to hear. I wanted to breathe you, to taste you, to be with you. You were the light shining down the path to my freedom; freedom from this shell," he gestured disgustedly to himself, "I've been trapped in."</p>
<p>"But you tried to—"</p>
<p>"Yes," he said, as though he already knew what she was about to say. "And I'm sorry, Alex. I never meant to hurt you. But when we first captured you and I put you into that doze and you sang that song by The Cars, it triggered something in me. I think that's when I started to remember, though even then, I was confused by what I was thinking and feeling. Those flashes of memory, to me, were just a... malfunction."</p>
<p>"Derelict memory files that refused to remain derelict," said Alex, echoing something else he'd said earlier.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ennis nodded. "And when the Master wanted me to draw out your Chaos Energy by exploiting your emotions... I decided to do it <em>my </em>way."</p>
<p>"By frightening me," she accused.</p>
<p>"Yes... and no. I didn't know what you might feel, only that it would register as fluctuations in your Chaos Energy. I had to see if my master's... <em>my father's </em>theory was correct. And so I needed to do something to create a spike in your Chaos Energy. But by then, that was ancillary to my own selfish desire. I wanted to test my own theory. I wished to investigate the troubling change you'd wrought in me, to see what would happen when I acted on my compulsion; a compulsion, I'm embarrassed to admit, was very much Ennis Boddick's."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Ennis let go of one of her hands to run it through his hair which had come undone from its usual tidy ponytail and was now something of a wild mess. "I guess I was what you might have called... something of a playboy," he admitted. "I fooled around with a lot of girls. I was never able to settle down. Maybe it was my own insecurities. My brother was the quarterback of our high school football team. My father was an absolutely brilliant scientist and inventor..."</p>
<p>"And your mom?" Alex prompted gently.</p>
<p>Ennis got a faraway gaze as he smiled a bittersweet smile. "My mother was... beautiful and kind. So very kind. She was the sweetest, most selfless, compassionate person I knew. In honesty," he said, his gaze returning to Alex. "In many ways, you remind me of her."</p>
<p>Alex blushed and lowered her gaze embarrassedly. "I'm not selfless," she said.</p>
<p>"You tried to help me remember myself. You <em>did </em>help me remember myself. The only reason I'm able to have this conversation right now is because you helped bring my former consciousness, Ennis Boddick, back to the surface."</p>
<p>"One could argue that was just a defense mechanism," she mumbled. "You would have done terrible things. You would've taken me to Robotnik. I had to do something. That's self-interest."</p>
<p>"Someone who was truly interested in self-preservation would have left me the moment I started to have my breakdown. I was on my knees, reliving memories of the past. You could have run. That was the perfect time to escape. But you didn't take that opportunity. You stayed behind. You were afraid you broke me. And that, Alex," he said, placing his hand beneath her chin and tilting her face to look at him again, "...is compassion."</p>
<p>"I guess I just felt bad for you," said Alex. "I still feel bad for you. I feel bad for <em>all </em>of you. Even your dad..." she shuddered. "As much as I can, anyway, after everything he's done."</p>
<p>Ennis shook his head sadly. "My father has become a different man. I hardly know him anymore. Everything that's happened... it's changed him. And not for the better. This recent partnership with Edgar Roman is proof of that. Roman sent us to our doom. It wasn't Sonic who killed us. He tried to help us. The explosion, our deaths..." he shuddered. "The death of our mother... It was an accident, and one that can't be entirely blamed on Sonic. My father was desperate. He wasn't thinking things through. He thought he knew what he was doing in his attempt to return us home that first time. But a flawed hypothesis, an untested theory, a wrong number in an equation or an algorithm or... or something... It literally blew up in his face. Sonic is not to blame for our misfortune. If anything..." His expression darkened. "It's Edgar Roman who sent us to our graves."</p>
<p>"Your dad's anger is misplaced," said Alex.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ennis agreed. "There was a time he wanted revenge on Roman. But now, he's just using him to gain fame and fortune... world domination."</p>
<p>Alex shivered.</p>
<p>"He's lost sight of everything. But honestly, I think that was a gradual process, too. When we were first teleported to Sonic's world, it was a desperation to get home. After the accident, it was a desperation to bring us back to life. He started with me and my brother. To his credit, he really tried. But in the end, he only created archetypes of his former sons. Ivan, the meathead jock. And Ennis," he smiled wryly, "...the charming, seductive playboy. There was much more to us than just that. But after several failed attempts, our father simply created Sage and Stark, a couple of cliches."</p>
<p>"And that's why you have that strange ability?" asked Alex. "To entrance and calm and put people to sleep when you touch them?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I can't say that was ever an ability Ennis Boddick possessed, but it was one my father gave the program known as 'Sage.' Likely, inspired by my... by <em>Ennis'</em> proclivities toward seducing women, which brings us back to Ennis Boddick and his foolish insecurities," he said, shaking his head in shame. "I wasn't the star quarterback like my brother. I wasn't a scientist or an inventor. I had to be <em>something, </em>I <em>wanted </em>to be somebody."</p>
<p>"Maybe you take after your mother," she suggested.</p>
<p>Ennis cocked an eyebrow. The expression was so human and so unlike Sage that Alex had to stifle a laugh. "My mother, who knew I was a philanderer and often expressed her displeasure in how I strung young women along? No, Alex. I don't think I was, or am, anything like my mother."</p>
<p>"I think you are more than you realize," she said. "There was the time you stopped your father from striking me. Remember? Back in the Robo Dome?"</p>
<p>Ennis said nothing to either confirm or deny.</p>
<p>"I think you just haven't given yourself a chance."</p>
<p>Ennis's eyes searched hers for a long time, as though the secrets of the world, or perhaps just the secret to his humanity could be found within them. For a time, he was silent. Then, "Alex," he said, and she'd noticed that ever since Ennis Boddick's consciousness returned, he'd taken to calling her by her nickname. It was no longer 'Miss Parker' or 'Alexandra,' but 'Alex.' "Could I... Could I hold you? Just for a little while?"</p>
<p>The flush in his cheeks, wrought by some sort of cybernetic protein solution or... or something, whatever gave him the capability, revealed that this request was not made easily. He was embarrassed. Alex, her own blood pumping in her cheeks, nodded.</p>
<p>And so they sat, Ennis' back against the wall, one leg stretched out across the bench and the other hanging down, with Alex between them, her back to his front, resting against his chest with his arms around her. They both gazed out the window as he held her.</p>
<p>"Does this feel alive?" she asked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Ennis after a moment. "This feels... like being alive." For a long time, they were both silent, just gazing out across the city, at the way the light glinted off the facets of an all-glass building in the distance. The river which wound its way through downtown dazzled like diamonds in the sun. "You know," he said. "It's funny. This feels familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time."</p>
<p>"You mean it feels human, but the android part of you still doesn't?"</p>
<p>"No. I mean, holding you like this... It does feel human. And yet, I don't think I ever just held a girl like this. There was always so much pretense. So much BS leading up to the inevitable moment where I'd make a move on her. It's funny because, right now, I feel more human than I ever did, even before I ever became an android."</p>
<p>"That's amazing," said Alex. "But also very sad."</p>
<p>Ennis held her tighter. "What's really tragic," he said, "Is if it wasn't for that boy..."</p>
<p>"Patrick," said Alex tersely. He had a name, after all.</p>
<p>"Yes. If it weren't for him, and the fact that I, in truth, am still just an android... I might have tried to make you mine, Alex. I'd want you for my own."</p>
<p>Alex tried not to tremble in his arms. Was this blunt transparency Ennis Boddick, or was that part Sage? "But if you weren't an android," she said, "If you'd never been teleported to Sonic's world or killed... You'd be a lot older than me. Like, probably my dad's age."</p>
<p>Ennis snorted, though his words had a very Sage-like sound to them. "That is a troubling thought, indeed," he said, and they both laughed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a beeping sound came from his wrist. Alex gasped. Sage's commlink! Ennis... Sage's eyes went wide. Slowly, he raised his wrist to his mouth.</p>
<p>"Sage," he answered.</p>
<p>"Have you located the girl yet!?"</p>
<p>There was no mistaking that voice.</p>
<p>Robotnik.</p>
<p>Apparently, his presentation was at an end, if he had time to make a call of this sort.</p>
<p><em>I have a name,</em> thought Alex petulantly. In fact, there was a very pissed-off, very unwise part of her that was tempted to shout, '<em>Yeah, he found me all right! And I totally hacked him! We're practically besties now! How ya' like them apples?!' </em>But she quite literally bit her tongue, holding back such a suicidal attempt.</p>
<p>However, there was something else concerning. Ennis may have reawakened, but in many ways, he was still 'Sage.' Were things truly 'settled' between them? She'd never been given any indication of whether or not he still intended to take her to Robotnik. Once more Alex was inundated with a dose of healthy fear. She gazed at Sage with wide eyes that were beginning to shimmer with the stirrings of frightened tears.</p>
<p>'No,' she mouthed at him. Then, "Please don't..." she whispered.</p>
<p>For the briefest of moments, Sage's wide eyes turned cold. Those red eyes focused hard on Alex's face as Robotnik demanded a reply.</p>
<p>"Well?" said Robotnik impatiently.</p>
<p><em>Oh no! </em>thought Alex. This was a trap, after all! This was exactly why Robotnik had equipped Sage with those seductive neuro-sedating capabilities; for this very thing – capturing unruly young women. This had been a trick all along, just to capture her! He just used her just so he could take her to Robotnik.</p>
<p>Sage could see the fear rising on Alex's face and his eyes gradually softened as he gazed at her. He placed his free hand on her head and stroked her hair reassuringly as he gave her the gentlest of smiles. And with that soft expression, Alex immediately felt ashamed of her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Sage! Are you there? I said, did you find her??"</p>
<p>Sage returned his wrist to his mouth. "No," he said. "I didn't find her."</p>
<p>Alex heard incoherent, but very irritated grumbling on the other end, followed by, "Keep searching. Don't let her leave the building!"</p>
<p>"As you wish, Master."</p>
<p>The commlink went dead. Ennis' eyes settled on Alex, as she let out the breath she'd been holding and allowed her forehead to thump lightly against his chest.</p>
<p>"Phew..."</p>
<p>Ennis' expression went blank as he stared at the ceiling above them. His arms fell away from Alex. "A normal life," he said. "A life where I may feel truly alive. It's not mine to have." He closed his eyes as his chest rose and fell, as though taking one last breath of his brief return to life as a human. "At least I got to remember what it was like... to feel something."</p>
<p>Alex raised her head from his chest to gape at him. "What? Ennis, what are you talking about? Who's to say you can't still live your life? Just because you're in an android body shouldn't mean you can't live life the way you want to!"</p>
<p>Ennis gazed down at her. Why was she so panicked? Perhaps it was that compassion, the very same kind he'd seen in his mother.</p>
<p>"I-I mean, your consciousness, Ennis Boddick's consciousness is still in there. And maybe Sage... Well, maybe Sage and Ennis Boddick can become one entity. You know, like symbiotic or... or something."</p>
<p>Ennis offered her a sad smile. Alex was a sweet and very clever young woman, but she didn't understand his situation to the fullest extent. "I'm afraid that it can't be allowed, Alex. If you think the Master can be cruel to you and your friends, you haven't seen the way he behaves toward his own creations. I want nothing more than to be Ennis Boddick again. To listen to music... to sing... to study... to work out... to... to find love... But that life is gone."</p>
<p>Alex frowned as she ruminated over what he'd said. "But... you're his <em>son!</em>" she protested. "I mean, perhaps if he could just be made to understand..."</p>
<p>Ennis shook his head. These were dangerous words she was speaking. Dangerous for her to say... and dangerous for him to consider. He rose from the bench. From his opposite wrist, he took his hair tie and tied his hair back once more.</p>
<p>"I want to thank you, Alex," he said, and though his words were not without emotion, she noticed a little bit of Sage's former cadence had returned. "Thank you for what you've done. Thank you... for allowing me the chance to feel... normal."</p>
<p>"Ennis, this isn't right! You're not a slave!" Her eyes were wide as, suddenly, she seized him by the hands. "Come with me! We'll find Patrick and Liam, and we'll all leave together. Sonic was your friend once, and he'll gladly be your friend again, when he realizes you've come back to yourself! Come with me! Come with us! You don't have to go back to Robotnik!"</p>
<p>Sage removed his hands from her grasp and placed them on either side of her face. "Alex..." His fingers skimmed through her hair as he kissed her. But this time, there was no tingling sensations, no neuromodulating effects. This time, he kissed her with real passion. It felt like gratitude, but it also felt... like goodbye.</p>
<p>When their lips parted, Alex's lashes fluttered open as she gazed deeply into his eyes. Yes, she thought she could still see a bit of Sage in those eyes, but now they were mostly Ennis.</p>
<p>"Why does this feel like goodbye?" she asked, feeling the stirring of tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Because it is, Alex." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "You must go. Your friends are in danger. I'm thankful for this time, but when next we meet..." His gaze lowered. "We will no doubt be enemies once more."</p>
<p>A brief look of anxiety passed over Alex's face as she took a step back from him, and then another, and another. She hesitated. Her expression was one of sorrow, of pity. Pity for him. She opened her mouth, presumably to say something more, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she frowned and furrowed her brow. Her look seemed to say it all.</p>
<p>
  <em>This isn't right. This isn't fair. It doesn't have to be this way.</em>
</p>
<p>But Sage's expression remained unchanged. This was the way it had to be. When she saw he was unmoving, Alex shook her head sorrowfully. Then, she turned and fled. She didn't look back.</p>
<p>Ennis turned away from her as she ran. He didn't want to watch her leave, for it hurt him about as much as it hurt her.</p>
<p>"Alex... I'm sorry."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Liam cowered next to Patrick. Suddenly, the smartass 12-year-old was more like a six-year-old, frightened and seeking protection from an older person. In this instance, that older person happened to be Patrick. Unfortunately for them both, Patrick was in no condition to protect either of them. A very intimidating – almost wrongly so – Scratch and Grounder were closing in on them, alongside a pair of SWATbots.</p>
<p>Edgar Roman leaned against the door with his arms crossed, looking bored. Perhaps, he'd have more fun if he had Alex in his clutches, which begged the question... Hadn't there been two other robots? Ones that looked like Princess Sally and Amy Rose? Where were they? Had they gone after Alex? And not only that, but somewhere both Sage and Stark were searching the building for her as per Roman's instructions. But neither Patrick nor Liam had time to worry and speculate over Alex. Instead, they were preoccupied with their own safety.</p>
<p>"P-Patrick... I wanna go home."</p>
<p>Liam was starting to cry. Normally the kid had a quick quip for any situation. But under the threat of these wicked robots, he was legitimately frightened. And, in truth, so was Patrick. And yet, as the older boy in the room, he kept an arm around Liam, placing himself between the boy and the robots. Patrick was doing his best to be an older brother figure and protect young Liam, but who was going to save <em>him?</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, Liam. Me too... Me too..." <em>God, I'm gonna get torn apart by these robots, and I've never even kissed Alex. </em>But perhaps she would at least remember him fondly for protecting her cousin to his very last breath.</p>
<p>Patrick wanted to be brave. However, his bravery would only last so long as there was a reasonable amount of space between them and the robots. Sadly, that space was quickly dwindling.They stood no chance against these robots. Sonic was right. He'd been right the whole time. This was way too dangerous. Oh, Alex... she was so well meaning, but rash. So very rash. Why hadn't they listened to Sonic?</p>
<p>Scratch was brushing his bladelike feather-fingers together. They made an awful scraping sound, like someone sharpening knives. Grounder's drills, the ones on his hands and the one on his nose, were spinning threateningly. The SWATbots were advancing as well. They didn't need to do anything in particular to be intimidating. They were intimidating enough on their own.</p>
<p>Liam was trembling as he shouted at Edgar Roman. "W-We'll c-call the police!" he threatened, but not only did this not sound very convincing, it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Soon, the robots were upon them.</p>
<p>Scratch grinned maniacally. "Say goodbye, boys!" he crowed.</p>
<p>The voice which responded didn't belong to any visible person in the room, and yet they heard it all the same. "Goodbye!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, as though by an invisible blade, the two SWATbots were slashed apart. Each half toppled over and collapsed to the ground. Scratch and Grounder spun around.</p>
<p>"What the...?"</p>
<p>"Hey! What happened to them?"</p>
<p>Patrick couldn't believe his eyes. Did some divine intervention just save their skins?</p>
<p>"H-How...?"</p>
<p>Liam already caught on. A small grin played across his face, as he whispered so only Patrick could hear. "It's Espio."</p>
<p>Roman stepped away from his place at the door, eyes wide and bewildered. "What!? What happened!?"</p>
<p>Scratch shook his head. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't see—" A shuriken shot through Scratch's long neck, severing his head from his body."WHOOhoohoo...!"</p>
<p>Grounder watched as his counterpart toppled over, sparks spitting from his neck. "Scratch?"</p>
<p>Scratch's severed head replied in a garbled voice. "T-This is a-a-all yoOOOUUUrr faul-aul-ault!" he accused before his illuminated eyes went dark.</p>
<p>"Whoa," said Patrick, grinning down at the shuriken sticking in the floor. "Nice."</p>
<p>Grounder glanced around so wildly that his head was practically performing a 360, trying desperately to figure out who was attacking them. "Hey! Who's doing this? Who got Scratch?"</p>
<p>Roman's face had gone pale. Something really strange was going on. And just where did that shuriken come from? With this quandary came several other ninja stars, flying from several directions, but they just bounced harmlessly off Grounder. Liam was right; Grounder <em>was</em> built like a tank.</p>
<p>"H-Hey! Stop that!" Grounder demanded in his slow, irritable drawl. "Who's throwing things??"</p>
<p>There was no mistake. Espio was here. How or why was anyone's guess. But to Patrick and Liam, it didn't much matter. They were grateful for his presence, and it was so worth it to see Edgar Roman losing his cool.</p>
<p>Roman shook his head, his jaw hanging slack. "What the fuck is happening?"</p>
<p>Liam crossed his arms and grinned. "What's the matter, Roman? Can't handle a little... ghoooost?" The smartass 12-year-old was back. And, for once, it was a welcome relief. But Grounder was proving hardier than even the SWATbots, amazingly enough, and Liam and Patrick watched in dismay as the ninja stars continued to bounce off him.</p>
<p>"Who keeps doing that?" Grounder demanded. "You'd better stop it, or I'm going to tell Dr. Robotnik and he's going to put you on sanitation duty!"</p>
<p>Liam searched the room for something that could help them. There was a small stage for holding panels and minor performances. Nothing to accommodate something as big as Charles Boddick's demonstration, but it came with a sound system. Liam tugged Patrick's sleeve and pointed to one of the giant speakers.</p>
<p>"Look," he whispered. "While Espio distracts the tank guy, we can push that on him!"</p>
<p>Patrick grinned. "Liam, plug that bad boy in and crank it!" He dashed towards the stage, and Liam followed.</p>
<p>Grounder's drills were letting off a loud hum as they spun faster and faster. "I'm gettin' tired of being toyed with!" he proclaimed in a voice that Alex might have told them was unusually threatening for the bumbling cartoon robot.</p>
<p>While Grounder was preoccupied with the flying shuriken, Liam and Patrick were able to move onto the stage unnoticed. Following Patrick's instructions, Liam plugged in the giant speakers. When Patrick looked his way, Liam gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Then, he turned the dial on the speakers. Immediately, they let out a loud, OOOOOOOOM!!!</p>
<p>At the sound of the speaker's feedback, Roman spun towards the stage. Liam and Patrick were positioned behind the giant speaker tower. "Forget the damn... ghost," he snarled, still uncertain of the true nature of their enemy, "...and get those kids!"</p>
<p>Grounder turned to blink at Edgar Roman as yet another shuriken bounced off his metal head, making his antenna twang. "Yes, Mr. Roman, sir!" said Grounder, giving him a salute. He spun toward where he last knew Patrick and Liam to be, only to scratch his head in puzzlement. "Hey! Where did they go?"</p>
<p>Roman pointed toward the stage. "They're behind the—"</p>
<p>Before Roman could finish his sentence, a bladed fan that Alex certainly would have recognized, embedded itself into the wall inches from his head.</p>
<p>"...Ulp!" His knees weakening under him, Roman slowly slid down to the floor.</p>
<p>"Mr. Roman!" exclaimed Grounder, spinning toward him.</p>
<p>Patrick clenched his teeth. "NOW!"</p>
<p>Liam and Patrick – Deku and Tuxedo Mask, what a pair – worked together, putting their full weight into the giant speakers.</p>
<p>Grounder's head swiveled around. "Huh? WAAAAHHHHHH!!!"</p>
<p>The speakers came down on top of the robot with a crash and sparking pops.</p>
<p>"Whoa," said Patrick. Shit..."</p>
<p>"YES!" shouted Liam, fist-pumping the air.</p>
<p>The lights in the room flickered. And in that moment, Roman made a break for it. He scrambled to his feet and ran from the room without a second glance back. His scheme failed. It was time to about face.</p>
<p>"Bet you'll remember me now, bitch!" Liam hollered after him.</p>
<p>Patrick watched Roman dash off. Filled with righteous fury, the tuxedo-clad hero leapt off the stage and scooped Scratch's head off the floor. He ran to the doorway and chucked the robotic chicken head after Roman.</p>
<p>"Run, ya coward!" he shouted.</p>
<p>In the hallway, there was a satisfying clang and the sight of Roman going sprawling. The vile man staggered to his feet, taking the disembodied robot head with him as he limped around the corner and out of sight.</p>
<p>Liam laughed and high-fived Patrick as he returned to the room. "Aw man, Pat... That was great!"</p>
<p>Patrick looked at the disaster all around them. "Wow. This is a hell of a mess."</p>
<p>"That it is." The ninja chameleon made himself visible. "Good work, you two. That last machine proved to be more durable than expected."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled and shook his head in amazement. "Espio, I wanna ask what you're doing here... But man, am I glad to see you!"</p>
<p>Liam approached, suddenly looking much like the little kid who'd been crying and trembling moments ago. His eyes were shining with tears as he dropped to his knees in front of Espio and hugged him. Patrick had never seen Liam hug anyone like that. Even Vector, whom he seemed to particularly favor, he mostly just high-fived and climbed on. But here, he was like a little kid seeking a parental figure's protection.</p>
<p>With wide golden eyes, and looking very much out of his element, Espio patted Liam's back. Liam released him, wiping at his eyes. "E-Espio... It's Alex. We need to help her! She could be in danger! P-Please help us find her!"</p>
<p>Espio nodded. "I see. Sonic suspected as much. That's why I'm here. I can infiltrate where Sonic can't. Don't worry. We'll find her." Espio put his hands together and vanished before their eyes, but they still heard his voice nearby. "Go. I'll be with you."</p>
<p>"R-Right," said Liam, struggling to find his center once more. "Thanks, Espio."</p>
<p>Patrick took Liam's hand. "C'mon, let's go find your cousin and get the hell outta here." He felt Liam squeeze his hand for the briefest of moments before he shoved him away.</p>
<p>"Ew, Pat! Jeez! Don't hold my hand in public! People will think we're a couple, and you don't wanna get arrested, do you?"</p>
<p>"W-What? Are you crazy? I was just—"</p>
<p>With his back to Patrick, Liam hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. "Thanks, Patrick," he said softly. And when he looked over his shoulder at the elder boy, he was smiling, showing that despite his smart-mouthed teasing, there were no true feelings of antagonism.</p>
<p>Patrick blinked in surprise. "Huh? Oh. Well, I mean, I had to do <em>something. </em>You're Alex's cousin. And even if the two of you bicker a lot, I can tell she really cares about you. I couldn't let anything happen to you."</p>
<p>"Well, whatever reason you did it... thanks. You're not so bad after all. From now on, you have my blessing – ya know, to date Alex, if you want."</p>
<p>Patrick was inclined to respond sarcastically, <em>'I didn't know I needed your permission,' </em>But at the same time, this meant a lot coming from Liam, since despite all his teasing, Patrick knew Liam was very protective of his cousin.</p>
<p>"Though, I think you're gonna have some competition," the boy added, before Patrick could properly thank him.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Liam pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway. He glanced both ways, checking the vicinity for robots, corporate tycoons, or megalomaniacs. "All clear. I mean, it's pretty crowded out here. But no bad guys. Come on, I think Alex went this way." With a wave of his hand, he led Patrick and an invisible Espio down the corridor to the left.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Patrick called, trotting after him. "What did you mean by that, Liam??"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex stepped off the elevator onto the first floor. The hallway was especially crowded. Charles Boddick's presentation must have just let out, particularly if the fact that he'd contacted Sage had been any indication. That meant that Robotnik was wandering around somewhere looking for her, not to mention Stark and Edgar Roman and a pair of SWATbots. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was no time to have a panic attack. She needed to find Patrick and Liam and get the hell out of here.</p>
<p>Boots in hand, for her ankle was still throbbing something fierce and the high heels would only hinder her, Alex sprinted down the hallway, half running, half hobbling through the corridors, searching for any sign of Patrick and Liam. She had just rounded the corner when she collided with none other than Edgar Roman.</p>
<p>"Oof!" She took a tumble backwards onto her butt. It wasn't until she gazed up at the tall gentleman in his Miami Vice finest that she realized who she'd run into. "S-Shit..."</p>
<p>"Hey! Watch where you're..." Roman's eyes widened at the sight of her. "YOU!"</p>
<p>Alex gulped. "M-Mr. Roman..."</p>
<p>Roman, who was looking rather harried, brought his wrist to his mouth and spoke into his watch. "It's Roman. I just found the girl!"</p>
<p>Who was he calling? Robotnik? Stark? But before he could do or say more, suddenly...</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>Alex slapped him across the face, hard enough that it not only made an audible sound, but Roman could practically feel his teeth rattling in his mouth. Roman's eyes went wide and his head careened to the side as he was not only the recipient of such a vicious slap, but also a verbal tongue lashing that he was not prepared for.</p>
<p>"I have a name," she said, her eyes filled with tears and her voice trembling with anger. "I'm not 'the girl,' and <em>you</em>, Edgar Roman, are nothing but a two-bit scoundrel! GO TO HELL!"</p>
<p>Roman gaped at Alex with wide eyes, his hand on his cheek. He was having a hell of a day. First, <em>something</em> decimated the robots assigned to him, two had gone AWOL, and now... Alex Parker was leaving his face something to remember her by.</p>
<p>She brushed past him, unwilling to give him any more of her time or emotion, whether fear or anger. He simply wasn't worth it, and she refused to be a damsel. Not to anybody, but especially not to <em>this</em> second-rate villain.</p>
<p>But Roman's gaze was one of absolute fury. "Alex Parker!" he called after her.</p>
<p>Alex was determined not to look back, but she hesitated, knowing even as she did it, that this was a huge mistake.</p>
<p>"Of course, I know your name. I'm never going to forget your name! No matter how much I'd like to! I'm forced to think about you from the moment I wake up to the moment I sleep, and everywhere in between! Alex Parker... Your name and your face will be burned into my memory till the day I die!"</p>
<p>Slowly, she turned back to face him. "Why?" she demanded, her hands clenching into fists as her sides to keep from trembling with fury. "What have <em>I</em> ever done to <em>you?</em> I've done <em>nothing </em>to you! You put my health, my very life in danger! I could have sued the pants off of you, but I didn't."</p>
<p>Roman's eyes, his wild eyes (<em>Have they always been that wide?</em> wondered Alex,<em> That unhinged?</em>) They kept flicking down to his watch. A silent blip on his wrist-bound commlink was blinking. And the longer they stood there, the faster it blinked. But at first, Alex took no heed of this. She merely let out a mirthless laugh.</p>
<p>"Hell, I didn't even demand money except for the medical expenses incurred by the accident <em>you</em> caused. And the day you die? Ha! With who you've chosen to align yourself with, that day may come sooner than you think. And when it happens, <em>my</em> face won't be the last that you see. We don't need to be enemies. But that's the path you've chosen. If all you care about is money, fine. Do what you will, but leave <em>me</em> out of your petty little schemes!"</p>
<p>Even as she was speaking to him, hoping to either get some kind of rise or her own closure, vindication over lecturing a wicked man or, perhaps less likely, convince him to reconsider his ways, Alex noticed something was off. Roman was hardly paying attention to her. He seemed more intent to keep gazing down at that watch. She could see a little green light blinking faster and faster, lighting up his face. Something seemed to click in Alex's head, especially when a grin spread across Roman's face.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she realized that she was giving him exactly what he wanted. He was trying to stall her! <em>Shit, Alex... You and your goddamn temper!</em></p>
<p>Slowly, she began to take a step away from him. "You bastard..." she murmured. "I know what you're doing..." She spun on her heel, ready to flee, when she heard from the opposite end of the long corridor, someone calling her name.</p>
<p>"ALEX! Liam, it's her! ALEX!" A familiar Tuxedo Mask and Deku were hailing her.</p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over Alex and she ran towards them. "PATRICK!"</p>
<p>At the sight of her, Patrick began to run. He could see Alex, barefoot and limping. What happened to her? He swore, if someone hurt her, he was going to...</p>
<p>"PATRICK! LIAM! WE NEED TO—"</p>
<p>He never found out what they needed to do. Barreling down a side corridor came Robotnik's juggernaut, Stark. The android skidded to a halt in front of Alex, cutting her off from Patrick and Liam as he glared hungrily at her.</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes widened. "Shit! Stark!"</p>
<p>"Well, well," growled Stark with that ravenous glare in his eyes. "Lookee what I found!"</p>
<p>With a strangled cry, Alex retreated backwards, not once taking her gaze from Stark, only to go stumbling backwards into Edgar Roman, who quickly took hold of her, throwing an arm across her shoulders from behind and restraining her so she couldn't retreat. Alex noted he was much more confident now that Stark had arrived.</p>
<p>"You're not getting out of this, Miss Parker! Not this time."</p>
<p>"Ngh! Let go!"</p>
<p>"ALEX!" shouted Liam, and suddenly he bolted past Patrick, running full-tilt towards Stark. "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" If there was any proof that he cared about his cousin, this was it.</p>
<p>"LIAM, NO!" Alex cried, but the little boy dressed like the underdog from My Hero Academia was doing his best to be a hero for his cousin as he leapt on Stark's back and began pounding his fists against the android. But it did no good.</p>
<p>Stark hardly flinched from the boy's pounding fists. Liam may as well have been a fly for all the trouble he caused Stark. The android turned his head, looking over his shoulder with an irritated grimace.</p>
<p>"Why you little bug! Get the hell off!" It only took a couple tries for Stark to grab Liam by the back of his shirt and pry him off. With a sneer, he held Liam aloft.</p>
<p>"NO!" shouted Alex. "Stark! Please, let him go!" But he ignored her.</p>
<p>"You wanna be a hero, huh? First, ya gotta learn to fly!"</p>
<p>Patrick's face went pale as he realized what Stark intended to do. "NO!" he shouted, and ran for the behemoth.</p>
<p>But it was too late. The juggernaut android tossed Liam, sending him sailing through the air. Alex screamed as she threw an elbow into Roman's midsection, hard. Then, she swung one of her boots she was carrying into his groin, heel-first.</p>
<p>"GGHhhng!" Roman sank to his knees, and Alex ran for Stark. At the same time, Patrick darted forward, hoping to catch the boy. But there was just no way he could reach him fast enough.</p>
<p>Convinced her cousin was as good as dead, or at the very least paralyzed or soon to be comatose, Alex ran at Stark, her arms outstretched, fingers spread to scratch out his eyes. In her moment of fury and anguish, it was all she could think of to do.</p>
<p>Stark whirled around to see Alex coming at him. Just before she could get her hands on him, Stark shot out his hand and seized her by the throat. "Nuh uh uh, little sailor girl. I think we've had about enough from you!"</p>
<p>"Ngh!"</p>
<p>Patrick already knew he was too late, but he still he ran for Liam. <em>There's no way I can catch him... There's just no way!</em></p>
<p>But luckily, he didn't have to. Liam's trajectory was stopped in mid-air by seemingly nothing. He hovered inches above the ground, for only a moment, before he was gently set upon his feet.</p>
<p>"I got you," a voice spoke softly from the air. "Stay out of the way." Sniffling, Liam nodded, not trusting himself to speak.</p>
<p>Patrick skidded to a halt as he realized just who had caught Liam. "Espio," he murmured. Then, "Thank God!" But before he could fully check on the traumatized boy, Espio's disembodied voice spoke in his ear.</p>
<p>"Patrick! Stark has Alex! We need to help her! C'mon!"</p>
<p>Stark wasn't squeezing too hard, not quite enough to choke her, but Alex choked nonetheless, wincing as her hands came to his, trying desperately to pry that meaty mitt off of her throat. It was useless. He was too strong. And yet still she clawed at his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks. It occurred to her that this was a real opportune moment for Robotnik to show up, or Sonic, for that matter... knowing only one of those things was likely.</p>
<p>"P-Patrick..." she gasped helplessly as the tears continued to flow. It was the only person she could think to call for help. And yet, even as she said it, she hoped Patrick had the wisdom to turn and run away to safety.</p>
<p>"Alex!" exclaimed Patrick. "W-Wait... Espio! What can <em>I</em> do?"</p>
<p>"Just do as I say."</p>
<p>Gulping, Patrick hurried toward Stark. He skidded to a halt, his heart pounding with fear for Alex as she saw her in the android's grasp. "A-Alex..."</p>
<p>"Patrick," said Espio. "Get his attention!"</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Patrick mustered all the courage he could find in him. "H-Hey! Let her go, you big ape!"</p>
<p>Stark's eyes narrowed and, slowly, he turned his head. "What the...?"</p>
<p>The corners of Alex's vision were going dark. Was Stark trying to make her pass out so she'd be easier to cart away to his master, or did he just not know his own strength? Both were terrifying considerations. It was then, she heard a familiar voice taunting Stark.</p>
<p>"P-Patrick...?"</p>
<p>Patrick placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Stark as he addressed him in his most over-the-top heroic voice. "Hurting children and holding girls against their will? Sounds like the actions of a brainless brute to me!"</p>
<p>As Patrick mouthed off to Stark, Alex feared she was about so see him suffer a similar fate to her young cousin. Gritting his teeth Stark released Alex, shoving her to the ground at the feet of Edgar Roman, who was still recovering from a blow to the groin. Now, Stark's dangerous gaze was on Patrick.</p>
<p>"You want a piece of me, boy? Well... you've got it!"</p>
<p>"P-Patrick, no!" Alex cried hoarsely. "Just run! Run away!"</p>
<p>Patrick could hear Alex crying out to him, but he didn't move. Instead, he stood his ground as Stark stalked toward him. "C'mon, ape!" he taunted. "Let's see how strong you <em>really</em> are!"</p>
<p>"Alright kid," said Stark, grinning wickedly and pounding his fist into his open palm. "If that's what you want..."</p>
<p>Patrick heard a voice whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>"Pretend to throw a punch toward his face."</p>
<p>With a barely perceptible nod, Patrick did as Espio said and threw a gloved fist toward Stark's face. His fist never quite made contact with Stark's. However, there was suddenly a loud cracking sound, and Alex watched as Stark's head wrenched to the side, and the android was sent staggering backward.</p>
<p>Stark grit his teeth. "W-What!? How did you...?"</p>
<p>He wasn't the only one surprised. Alex's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"P-Patrick?"</p>
<p>He'd just thrown a fist at Stark's face... and it... actually hit? Alex blinked and shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. And if this wasn't enough of a shock...</p>
<p>"Alex!"</p>
<p>"LIAM!"</p>
<p>Her cousin was running towards her, perfectly unharmed. Liam dropped to his knees in front of Alex and threw himself into her arms. Feeling as though she were in a dream, Alex slowly wrapped her arms around Liam, hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>"L-Liam..." she murmured. "I thought I'd lost you. What is even happening?!"</p>
<p>Liam held her at arms' length, grinning. "We had a stowaway with us, Alex," he whispered.</p>
<p>"W-What? Stowaway?"</p>
<p>"Just watch," said Liam with a knowing grin.</p>
<p>Stark grit his teeth as he towered over Patrick and growled. "Lucky shot! It won't happen again!"</p>
<p>Patrick smirked and threw a few more punches at Stark, one across the side of his face and another toward his midsection. And each blow seemed to be fully connecting and having an effect! How was Patrick packing such a punch? Especially against such a tank like Stark?</p>
<p>Stark pulled back a fist, ready to deliver a devastating blow in retaliation. Patrick raised his arm, as though he were going to deflect the punch, and Stark found his own fist rerouted into the side of his own face. That hit really rattled him. Stark stumbled backward, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"H-How? How the hell!?"</p>
<p>Patrick grinned and tipped his hat. "Why can I say? I'm a hero."</p>
<p>Alex didn't know what Liam was talking about. All she could do was watch in awe as Patrick threw hit after hit after hit at Stark, and landed it every single time. They were starting to draw a crowd. People were murmuring appreciatively and snapping pictures and even taking video of the battle between Tuxedo Mask and the hulking android villain. Appreciative cheers arose as Patrick landed all his hits on Stark, even with some witty repartee. Some were snapping pictures of Sailor Moon and Deku from My Hero Academia, an unusual pair, huddling as they watched their rescuer fight the enemy.</p>
<p>Stark's fists clenched, and so did his teeth. He growled as he lunged at Patrick. Patrick quickly side-stepped, swinging his hand in a slashing-motion. And as he did this, Alex saw a very real slash go across Stark's face.</p>
<p>"NGHH!!" A light spatter of clear fluid sprayed from his face where he was slashed and he staggered back, bringing his hand to his cheek.</p>
<p>Alex let out a sound of surprise. "W-What the...? How did Patrick...?" But it all became clear at the sound of a light thump and a ghostly silhouette shimmered in front of them, one that was vaguely chameleon shaped. The voice that spoke to them confirmed it.</p>
<p>"Time to run. He's only getting angrier."</p>
<p>"Espio???" said Alex. She staggered to her feet, Liam doing his best to support her. Her ankle was still throbbing something fierce, and putting her full weight on it was difficult. "O-Okay. Let's get out of here before Robotnik shows up."</p>
<p>Patrick took several quick steps back from Stark as the android doubled over with his hand on his face. The translucent fluid was dribbling between his fingers. His eyes were wild. They seemed like they were flashing with a look of murder.</p>
<p>"Patrick, go!" Espio's disembodied voice urged. "I'll be right behind you."</p>
<p>Tuxedo Mask gave a subtle nod to the invisible ninja before giving a little salute to his enemy. "'Till next time..." He spun around, his black and red cape billowing behind him as he moved to get Sailor Moon and Deku to safety.</p>
<p>Man, Patrick looked <em>so</em> cool, Alex was thinking. Even if it was Espio who'd done all the work and Patrick was only making it <em>look</em> like he was the one attacking Stark, he looked so cool doing it. And the way he saluted and spun around with his cape billowing...</p>
<p><em>Damn it, Alex... You have more important things to think about right now, </em>she admonished herself as she leaned on Liam.</p>
<p>Patrick was caught up in the moment. He wasn't sure what happened to Alex, but he knew she was injured. If they wanted to escape quickly, they couldn't let that injury slow them down. In a moment of pure adrenaline, Patrick scooped her off her feet and into his arms.</p>
<p>"C'mon! Let's go!"</p>
<p>"H-Holy... Patrick!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid he might drop her. But her fears were groundless. He had her. Adrenaline was an amazing thing. Alex dared to glance over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Stark, with his 'bleeding' face, grit his teeth. "Get back HERE!"</p>
<p>"Get them! Get them!" shouted Roman, who had finally straightened up after receiving a nasty thwack to his business by Alex's heeled boot. But he did not remain on his feet for long. Just as Stark was about to take off after the three, something unseen tripped Roman, knocking him into Stark's path, causing the hulking android to trip over him.</p>
<p>Alex had a good idea of who was responsible. "Way to go, Espio," she murmured, knowing he was following at their heels only by the slight shimmering of the air behind them.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't think twice about getting Alex to safety. It was time to put this convention behind them; to get away from Edgar Roman, killer robots, android thugs and whatever else Robotnik could throw at them. Those fit, muscular arms that were so atypical for a computer geek like Patrick were really being put to the test and used to their full potential as he ran with Alex in his arms, dodging folks in the hallways, and darting down corridor after corridor.</p>
<p>Alex almost couldn't believe Patrick was carrying her. Not that she was complaining. Her ankle hurt something fierce, and she didn't know if she could outrun their enemies on her own. And besides that, he was just so... suave. Heroic. But this wasn't the time for that. They wouldn't be safe until they were in their car and on the highway headed home. And before they could do that, they needed to get to the parking garage.</p>
<p>Alex knew the Amy and Sally bots had been deactivated, and Sage wouldn't be coming after them today, but she hadn't a clue what had happened to the other robots or where they might be, and there was still a chance that Stark could recover and catch them. And, of course, most frightening of all... She had no idea where Robotnik was. He could be just about anywhere. They needed to get out, fast!</p>
<p>They were headed down a long, lonely, narrow corridor that bifurcated in two directions at either side of an elevator. Patrick recalled that if they headed down this way and made a left, they would reach the parking garage. They were so close! But as they neared the end of the hallway, the elevator doors opened across from them, parting almost in slow motion, to reveal Robotnik standing with his arms crossed and a glower on his face. His dark glasses had slid to the edge of his nose and his scarred red eyes were locked onto Patrick and Alex.</p>
<p>Patrick and Liam skidded to an almost audible halt. For the briefest of moments, Alex and Patrick's eyes met Robotnik's. But before he so much as stepped out of the elevator, Patrick cut sharply to the left with Liam and Espio at his heels. Alex clung to Patrick all the tighter, not daring to look back to see if Robotnik was following them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, hurry, Patrick! Please hurry!</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, they stepped, gasping, into the dim yellowed light of the parking garage. They'd not yet reached the van, but Patrick had to pause to set Alex down and catch his breath. He placed a hand up onto a concrete wall and bent over, breathing hard. Alex patted him down with fumbling hands, locating his inhaler and putting it to his lips. Patrick swiftly took a puff.</p>
<p>Alex patted and rubbed his back. "Patrick... C'mon. You've got to get it together. We have to hurry and get out of here! And I-I don't trust myself to drive at the moment. I c-can't stop shaking."</p>
<p>Patrick took a deep, gasping breath. "A-All right. I-I'm good. Come on."</p>
<p>Together, they located Aunt Dena's van and piled in. Liam took the front passenger seat and Alex climbed into the back along with a now visible Espio. She was positively trembling as Patrick took off his hat and mask and tossed them into the back. Carefully, but with a healthy sense of urgency, he guided the van out of the parking garage and onto the highway. Once they were a safe distance away from the convention where they were certain they wouldn't be caught, that's when Alex completely lost composure and began to sob into her hands.</p>
<p>Espio studied Alex uncomfortably. He wasn't normally the sort to offer comfort in an emotional crisis. But after everything that happened, he wondered if he ought to try. Patrick, looking quite the ragged mess himself, kept taking glances at Alex in the rearview mirror. Meanwhile, Espio, with a nervous expression, slowly reached over and placed a gentle hand on Alex's arm.</p>
<p>He had no one to blame but himself when Alex threw her arms around him and hugged him as she sobbed. Yes, he'd stowed away in the van and followed them in Sonic's stead. His mission was to protect them, and so he did. But perhaps his mission wasn't over. After all, how would Sonic feel if he just allowed Alex to curl up and sob in the back of the van? Perhaps these humans had something to teach him after all. Maybe he could learn a little more about empathy.</p>
<p>"T-Thank you," said Alex finally, gasping out the words between sobs. "Thank you, Espio. God, if you weren't here, I-I don't know... I hate to even..." She couldn't get out much more than that as she continued to sob on him.</p>
<p>Espio put an arm around the girl, his hand patting her back as she clung to him. "I did everything I was tasked to," he said softly. "You needn't thank <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>"Are you crazy, Espio?" said Patrick, smiling gratefully at him in the rear view. "You saved all of our skins! You got Liam and me out of that mess with those robots, and you tangled with Stark! And that guy's a freakin' monster! We all owe you big time!"</p>
<p>"I followed you because Sonic feared there'd be trouble. He couldn't come, so I offered to come in his stead."</p>
<p>Alex pulled back to gaze at him. "Sonic was worried and you offered to come?" Her lips broke into a smile. "That's so sweet..." But she trailed off, her eyes going wide. "You can't tell him!" she said suddenly, grabbing Espio's shoulders and gazing frantically into his eyes. "Please! Please don't tell Sonic about this!"</p>
<p>In the rearview mirror, Patrick gaped at her. "A-Alex... What...?"</p>
<p>Espio's brows furrowed in confusion. "You <em>don't</em> want me to tell Sonic?"</p>
<p>"Alex," said Patrick. "Why shouldn't we tell Sonic? We've all just had a brush with death!"</p>
<p>"That's exactly why," Alex insisted. "What good would it do to tell him? He wasn't here to do anything about it, and we're safe now. He'll only be upset and say, 'I told you so.' And I tried <em>so </em>hard to get him to trust me, to convince him I could do this. And even at the very end, at the very end..." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her voice trembling. "He didn't believe in me. He didn't want me to go."</p>
<p>Espio's eyes narrowed. His mouth made a thin line, but he nodded. "As you wish. I won't tell Sonic."</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes went wide. He thought for sure Espio, at least, would be reasonable. "But—"</p>
<p>"Please, Patrick!" Alex insisted. "He'll never let it go! He'll start, like, following me everywhere, and we just can't have that!" She lowered her head. "And I-I don't want to fight with him anymore. I mean, not that we were really fighting, per se. It's just, ever since I suggested this idea and Tails and Knuckles outvoted him, he's been kinda bitter and reclusive. I can't let him feel vindicated. It'll only make him more upset with me. And I can't bear that!"</p>
<p>Patrick wanted to argue. He wanted to plead with Alex to be reasonable. He felt like Sonic <em>had </em>to know what happened. Patrick, himself, was wary on this whole plan from the start. In time, he agreed to go through with it, but initially, he was on Sonic's side. He thought this was a bad idea. And he was right. <em>Sonic</em> was right. And though they'd gone to find out what Robotnik and Roman were up to, did they really, ultimately, find out <em>anything?</em> Robotnik was planning something with the REMgage... But what?</p>
<p>Alex's eyes were panicked, as though this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen, Sonic being cross with her. "Please..."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed. This mission was a failure, and Patrick felt like Sonic deserved to know what happened. However, with how distressed Alex was, he wasn't in any mood to make things worse, so he simply remained silent. Not even Liam had anything to add.</p>
<p>Espio was silent for a moment, gazing down at the bladed iron fan in his lap. "Sonic never lacked faith in you," he said softly. Once more, he lifted his gaze to Alex. "He longed to be here with you."</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex just stared at Espio with wide eyes. Then, with a long sigh, she leaned back in her seat and gazed out the window.</p>
<p>"I would have brought him with me," she said softly, "...if I could."</p>
<p>"Let's just go home," mumbled Liam, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick didn't say a word for the rest of the drive. In fact, no one said a word. Just an awkward, uncomfortable silence the entire ride to Liam's house. Patrick watched as Liam and Alex shared a long hug. Normally, the two didn't share such emotional moments. But after everything they'd been through, Patrick supposed he couldn't blame them; a true moment of emotions between the cousins. A whisper was passed between them, and then, Liam was home safely. Then, the long awkward drive back to Patrick's parents' house in Green Creek was underway.</p>
<p>Alex wished there was a way Patrick could just drop her off at her apartment and go back himself, he and Espio. But with it being her aunt's van, she needed to get Patrick back home to his own car so she could return Aunt Dena's van later.</p>
<p>Patrick sat up front alone. He had hoped that perhaps Alex would have taken the chance to sit up front with him, but she didn't. Although he'd acted really heroically earlier, Patrick couldn't feel further from Alex if he was driving home in a completely different car than her. Was this the way it was always going to be? Was there no chance of he and Alex having time alone where danger <em>wasn't</em> going to be involved?</p>
<p>Alex never moved to the front of the van. Not for any specific reason other than she was lost in her own thoughts. And her ankle hurt. She was leaning with her head pressed against the window, her gaze on the fields and forests they passed on their way to Green Creek.</p>
<p>Espio didn't do anything to disrupt the silence. Silence was well-known to him, and he did not find it threatening or awkward in the same fashion as most. He sat with his head bowed and his eyes closed as he trailed his fingers over the ribs of the war fan. At the sound, Alex glanced over and saw him holding it; the very same war fan she'd given him that had once belonged to her father. She smiled her first genuine smile since the calamity at the convention.</p>
<p>"You brought it with you," she said softly, her gaze making it clear what she was talking about. "Did you use it at all?" Her eyes almost seemed to be sparkling with hopeful mischief.</p>
<p>Espio glanced at Alex as a small smile of his own came to his face. "Indeed. To intimidate that man, Roman... and to leave a gash across that android's face."</p>
<p>"Cool," she murmured appreciatively. "I'm glad you were able to make use of it. And I'm sure Dad would've been, too."</p>
<p>"Yeah!" said Patrick, glancing at them from the rearview mirror. "You got that mechanical creep good, Espio! I'm just glad we didn't run into the other one... Sage or whatever. <em>That</em> sleazy asshole is too slippery to have fallen for <em>that</em> trick."</p>
<p>Espio gave a silent nod in response.</p>
<p>"I'd be content if we never saw <em>that</em> guy again!" said Patrick.</p>
<p>Before today, Alex would have agreed. But after recent events...</p>
<p>Alex frowned, debating whether or not to reveal to Patrick what she'd learned about Sage today. Ultimately, she decided that there was really no sense in doing so. Sage had become self-aware and remembered his former self, true enough, but he had no intention of breaking away from his father... his 'Master.' He didn't seem to think it was possible. She remembered all too well his words to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies again."</em>
</p>
<p>Alex shivered and took to gazing out the window silently once more.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at the Miller property, everyone was passing the time in their own way. Knuckles was reclining on the branch of a tree, holding vigil over the property as he awaited Patrick and Alex's return, though he'd never admit he was worried for them. Vector was playing some of the video games Liam had loaned him, and Tails and Charmy were watching YouTube videos on Patrick's laptop.</p>
<p>"BWAHAHA!" laughed Charmy, spewing crumbs from the bag of chips he was munching. "I love it when he says 'Bob Saget!' But..." He tilted his head. "I still don't know what a Bob Saget is."</p>
<p>"I think it's just a symptom of his Tourette's syndrome," replied Tails. "Though I have some skepticism as to whether or not he actually has Tourette's."</p>
<p>"Who cares? It's funny! Let's watch another one!"</p>
<p>"Wait a sec," said Tails. "What's this? Somebody just uploaded something from that convention Alex and Patrick went to. Maybe we can see what the big fuss was about." He clicked on the video only to let out a cry. "OH CRIPES!"</p>
<p>In the video, Stark had Alex, dressed in her Sailor Moon costume, by the throat as she struggled to pry his hands off of her. "Nuh uh uh, little sailor girl," he cackled wickedly. "I think we've had about enough from you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Knuckles kept watch from a high tree on the property, he didn't have the best vantage point on the Millers' property. That position was held by Sonic. The hedgehog stood high atop the roof of the Miller's main house, the same place he had stood when he took a selfie for Alex with the moon high behind him. With Espio on the job, Sonic trusted that Alex and Patrick would be okay. Nevertheless, Sonic still had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake. And so, on the roof he remained, his arms crossed and his foot tapped as he kept his eyes on the road beyond the property.</p>
<p>Mighty was gently tending to his zen garden in the midst of the elaborate hedges at the back of the Miller's property. As he worked at it, his blue eyes flicked up toward the house, checking on his <em>brother</em> with a slight frown. Sonic had been standing on the roof for hours, which would have been unusual or even unbelievable for the speedy blue hedgehog who was typically far too restless for such a thing. But everyone knew, though they didn't dare bring it up, the reason – Alex.</p>
<p>Sonic was worried, and in many of his friends' opinions, perhaps a little overprotective of Alex, though they dare not say that, either. Everyone had thought Sonic was being a little too paranoid over Alex's desired mission to go out and spy on Robotnik at the convention, but perhaps, soon, his concerns would be vindicated.</p>
<p>Sonic was on edge, like a tightly coiled spring ready to launch. He was afraid for Alex. And he had been since she left. And so it wasn't any wonder that he immediately went into panic mode as Tails called out to him.</p>
<p>"SONIC!!!" The young fox boy came flying up to the roof of the Miller's house, Patrick's laptop in his hands. "SONIC, IT'S ALEX!"</p>
<p>Sonic spun towards him. "WHERE!? WHERE IS SHE, TAILS?"</p>
<p>Tails alighted upon the roof beside his older friend and showed him the video that had just gone viral. Sonic watched Alex's confrontation, first with Edgar Roman and then... Stark!</p>
<p>"Alex..."</p>
<p>Not only was Alex involved in the confrontation. But so were Liam and Patrick. Liam was the first to get into real trouble. Sonic watched helplessly as the boy was lifted up and thrown by Stark!</p>
<p>"SHIT!" Sonic grabbed the laptop, fearful for his friends. Then, Alex ran at the android. "Don't!" Sonic shouted a useless warning, watching in a panic as Stark seized her by the throat. On Sonic's face was a look of fury. But to his immense relief, and equal amount of surprise, she was soon rescued by... Patrick? The young man was attacking Stark... and landing every hit?</p>
<p>"No way..." Patrick wasn't <em>that </em>strong and quick... was he? The more Sonic watched the video, the harder his eyes focused. The video quality wasn't exactly top notch. And yet, Sonic's fast eyes could make out something that no one else could; a slight distortion of space where Patrick was pretending to attack.</p>
<p>"Espio," he breathed. "Thank goodness."</p>
<p>The viral video came to an end with the three escaping as Espio tripped Edgar Roman, while Stark toppled over him. At least everyone who saw this video would think this was some sort of exciting demonstration. But for Sonic, it only made him sick to his stomach. They got away safely, but the confrontation had been way too close for comfort. Liam had almost gotten seriously hurt. And Alex... Alex could have been kidnapped!</p>
<p>Sonic closed the laptop and pushed it back at Tails. For a moment, he couldn't find his voice. Instead, his eyes swept out across the property, staring at something, or perhaps nothing, far beyond anyone's sight.</p>
<p>"I told them," he said quietly. "I told them not to go..."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When they finally arrived back at the Miller property, Patrick pulled the van up to the gates, but at Alex's behest, he didn't pull into the driveway.</p>
<p>"Please," she said. "I just... I don't wanna go in there right now. I can't face Sonic. I don't want him to know what happened, and I'm not sure I can keep a calm face right now. You and Espio go on ahead. I'll take the van and head back home."</p>
<p>It seemed to Patrick that Alex knew, she somehow knew Sonic would find out one way or another that something had gone down, even if Espio promised not to tell. And Patrick knew, if Alex didn't come in with them, Sonic was going to know that something happened. The hedgehog wasn't so easily fooled. Nevertheless, he agreed, if only to give her peace of mind. She'd had a rough day. They <em>all </em>had.</p>
<p>As the side door of the van opened, Alex hobbled out in her bare feet. Espio followed. But before the ninja chameleon could go far, Alex spoke his name softly.</p>
<p>"Espio..." When he returned to her, she crouched down, took his face between both her hands and kissed him right on the horn. "Thank you again... Really. Thank you."</p>
<p>Espio's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "It... It was... my duty," he stammered bashfully. But the moment she released him, he vanished. Alex giggled softly to herself. Then, she rose to her feet and turned to Patrick.</p>
<p>"Alex..." said Patrick, as he handed her the keys to her aunt's van. But she didn't give him a chance to say more. Instead, she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I put you in danger," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Alex," he said. "You don't have to apol—"</p>
<p>"And even though it was Espio who fought off Stark," she pressed on, "You were so very brave, and you looked so cool doing it."</p>
<p>"I-I was? I did?"</p>
<p>Her gloved hand came to his cheek as her lips moved to his ear, whispering, "Thank you... my Tuxedo Mask."</p>
<p>Patrick felt a warmth overtake him at this. Her soft voice, her light breath... it tickled his ear and filled him with a strong desire to take her into his arms and not let her go. He couldn't even find the words to reply with.</p>
<p>"A-Alex... I..."</p>
<p>Were Alex in a better headspace, she might have realized the implications of his blushing and stammering, and teased him a little. Maybe she would have even kissed him. But right now, all she could think about was what had happened back at the convention, her cousin's close brush with death, her near kidnapping, and her inability to face Sonic and the necessity to leave quickly in order to avoid him.</p>
<p>Patrick felt as if, perhaps, he and Alex were on the verge of a true moment between them. Her name came stammering out of his mouth. But what exactly was he planning on saying to her? He didn't actually know. What if what he was about to say was a mistake? What if he made an idiot out of himself and said something he could never take back? But before he had the chance to say anything, Alex spoke again, this time in a far more ominous tone.</p>
<p>"A Robotisizer," she whispered tremulously. "Tell Sonic... I'm almost certain... the REMgage... is a Robotisizer."</p>
<p>"A... A Robota... what?"</p>
<p>Without another word, she swiftly returned to the van.</p>
<p>"W-Wait! Wait, Alex! What's... What's a Roboticizer again!?"</p>
<p>But Alex had already started the ignition. She made a sharp U-turn away from the gates and fled down the old country road in a cloud of dust.</p>
<p>And it was in that moment Sonic saw the van. "Alex? They're back? THEY'RE BACK!" He leapt off the roof, curled into a ball of electric blue and tore off, leaving Tails behind on the roof. But when he landed, and made for the gate, the only person he saw... was Patrick. And no van.</p>
<p>Sonic screeched to a halt several yards from where Patrick was walking towards him. When Patrick's eyes met Sonic's, no words passed between them. None needed to. Patrick averted his gaze with a subtle hint of shame.</p>
<p>Sonic knew.</p>
<p>Patrick knew that somehow...</p>
<p>Sonic knew.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>An incredibly terrible day for Patrick ended with a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation with Sonic. That was the cherry atop the shit sundae, as Patrick had come to think of the whole day's misadventure. Sonic knew what happened, for he'd seen yet another viral video featuring Patrick, Alex, Liam, Stark, and Edgar Roman. Since there was no longer anything to hide, there was no way to break his promise to Alex. So, Patrick came clean about the entire thing.</p>
<p>Sonic wasn't happy, and yet he wasn't chastising. He never said, 'I told you so,' or did anything to make Patrick feel like he and Alex were foolish... except the way he just sat there, staring at Patrick with those big emerald eyes. Patrick could tell Sonic had not only been worried for them, but that he was hurt and upset that Alex hadn't stayed to talk to him, and that she'd intended to keep it a secret from him.</p>
<p><em>Damn it, Alex, </em>thought Patrick.</p>
<p>It wasn't right for her to have left him here to deal with the fallout. Patrick really cared about Alex, but in this case, he felt she'd been too selfish. It wasn't fair to Sonic... and it wasn't fair to him, either. Yes, the two of them were going to have to have a serious talk later.</p>
<p>As Sonic walked Patrick back to the garage where his car awaited to be driven back to campus, Patrick hesitated with his hand on the driver's door. "There's one other thing," he said quietly. "Something Alex wanted me to tell you about the REMgage."</p>
<p>Sonic quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Patrick took a deep breath. "She said she thinks it may be a... Robot... Robotic... Robot-a-size-er, or something to that effect. I'm not exactly sure what that is."</p>
<p>But Sonic did. He'd read enough of the old Archie comics and seen the old Saturday morning cartoon. He was familiar with such a machine. Never before had Robotnik created anything like that. Not in real life, anyway. But he <em>had </em>created fully-functioning, autonomous cybernetic androids out of his sons. So, who knew? Sonic wanted to think Alex was off the mark here, but without being able to talk to her about it, there was no way to know for sure.</p>
<p>"A-Anyway, that's what she wanted me to tell you," said Patrick, unable to make eye contact with Sonic.</p>
<p>Sonic said nothing.</p>
<p>"Um, I guess I'll, uh, see you later," said Patrick awkwardly.</p>
<p>After being made to have that long and uncomfortable conversation with Sonic, Patrick was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for days. After the day they'd all had, he was ready to block out the entire world. After a particularly long drive back to Scottstown, Patrick returned to his campus apartment, got out of his cosplay, showered, and went straight to bed.</p>
<p>It rained cats and dogs that night. Thunder, lightning, the works. Large raindrops pelted the roof and window panes of Patrick's apartment building. And yet, despite the raging thunderstorm, Patrick slept like a rock. At least until a persistent pounding cut through his sleep. That didn't sound like thunder. Someone was at the door.</p>
<p>Who the hell could it be at this ungodly hour? It was after midnight! And in a storm no less! Pulling on a pair of gym shorts and that Green Creek tank top, Patrick dragged himself to the door, switching on a light along the way.</p>
<p>"Hoothufugiz...?"</p>
<p>When he opened the door, the sleepiness that was trying to smother him immediately slipped away. There on the threshold stood Alex, dressed in her pajamas and bedroom slippers. And she was soaked from head to toe. Although it was difficult to tell the teardrops from the raindrops on her cheeks, it was all too obvious that she'd been crying.</p>
<p>"Alex?!"</p>
<p>"P-P-Patrick," she stammered, trembling like a leaf. "I-I-I... C-Can, Can I..." She could barely get a sentence out. These October rains were cold. Just how long had she been out in it? If she walked all the way from her apartment... a good way indeed!</p>
<p>Patrick quickly ushered her in, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here? Why are you out in the rain?" He ran to get her a towel and swiftly wrapped it around her as he took a second towel to her soaking hair and did his best to dry her off.</p>
<p>For a moment, it felt more like he was a father taking care of a little girl than a guy helping the girl he had a huge crush on. Alex was trembling from head to toe, but the more he studied her, the more it became apparent that it wasn't just from the cold rain. Alex was an absolute wreck. And whatever had happened was still a mystery. Furthermore, it was becoming apparent that just toweling her off wasn't going to cut it. She needed fresh clothes. Perhaps he could loan her something.</p>
<p>Alex trembled, crying in his arms and blubbering about something; though in the state she was in, it was difficult to make out her words. He definitely heard 'Sonic,' and maybe 'dream?' Whatever was the case, he needed to get her comfortable before he could get her to open up to him.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's get you taken care of." He was just leading a shuffling, limping Alex to his room when the door to Wes' room opened.</p>
<p>"Dude, what the hell is goin' on, man? What was all that pound—"</p>
<p>Wes, a tall young man who had the musculature of an ebony Adonis, was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts as he came to a halt at the sight of Alex. His eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"Uh, Pat... is that a girl?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Patrick, who was admittedly <em>not </em>an Adonis, and thus affronted by his roommate's surprise. "Yeah, it is. This is Alex."</p>
<p>Wes nodded, his sleep-addled brain piecing things together, or at least piecing together what he <em>thought </em>was happening. "Ah. I get'chu." He raised a hand in greeting to Alex. "I'm Wes. And I'm gonna... fuck off." Her jerked his thumb towards his room. "Nice meetin' ya, though." He grinned, giving Patrick a conspiratorial nudge with his elbow before disappearing into his room.</p>
<p>Fortunately, in Alex's current state, the implications of Wes' words, expressions, and nudges went over her head entirely, for which Patrick was thankful.</p>
<p>"C'mon," he said with an exasperated sigh, and led Alex into his room. He noticed she was still limping from her injury at the convention.</p>
<p>She was soaked to the bone. A change of clothes was in order, but the only thing Patrick could possibly give her was one of his shirts. Any pants he might have, they just weren't going to fit. Not on that slender waist. He grabbed a gray-shirt with the purple image of a 20-sided die with a serpent-like dragon curling around it. There was no particular premeditation in his choice. It was simply the first shirt he grabbed.</p>
<p>"Here. Maybe this will help."</p>
<p>Alex must have been distraught indeed, for she immediately started undressing without any sense of propriety other than putting her back to him. Patrick's eyes were wide. She was naked! Aside from a pair of cute panties, that was. Of course, it was only from behind. He couldn't see her chest. Just her back. Still, that was enough to make him turn red and quickly avert his gaze. Patrick felt his breathing becoming fast and short.</p>
<p>
  <em>For God's sake, don't hyperventilate now!</em>
</p>
<p>When Alex finally turned around, the sight of her wearing his D&amp;D shirt was enough to drive him near crazy. It was big enough on her that it hung to about mid-thigh. Patrick couldn't help thinking how cute, and how vulnerable, she looked in this moment.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Alex threw herself into his arms and cried. But at least this time her words were more coherent. "C-Can I stay with you t-tonight? P-Please?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Of course, you can," he replied without hesitation. "I wouldn't send you back out in that storm. You can stay as long as you need to."</p>
<p>Alex burst into fresh tears, this time of relief, and hugged him tighter. And then, finally, the explanation came tumbling out in a jumble of words. "I c-can't sleep. Any time I close my eyes, I see Edgar Roman, Stark, those awful robots and...<em> him.</em>"</p>
<p>It was all too obvious just who 'him' was. Somehow, Patrick should've known. The entire experience had been positively frightening. Liam, for God's sake, had almost gotten really badly hurt! All their lives were in peril today. If it weren't for Espio... Patrick shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>"Every time I fall asleep, it's just nightmare after nightmare. And waking up all alone... It's awful. Each and every time, I stumble out into the living room, hoping to see Sonic, only to remember he's at your parents' place now." Alex sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I-I almost texted him... several times. But each time, I chicken out and end up deleting them and they just never get sent. And the worst part is, even though I was afraid of facing him, I thought for sure he'd text me. But he hasn't. He must be so m-mad at me..."</p>
<p>And suddenly she was back in his arms, sobbing her little heart out as though she'd lost a favorite pet, a best friend, or even a parent all over again.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's true," said Patrick softly. "Not after the long talk I had with him." Alex drew back, gazing at him accusingly, but Patrick quickly raised his hands in defense. "I know. You said not to tell him, and I didn't. Neither did Espio. Sonic just..." Patrick sighed. "He already knew."</p>
<p>Alex lowered her gaze and chewed her lip. "How?" she murmured to herself. But it really didn't matter. She should've known he'd find out somehow.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't get to explain how Sonic knew. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to explain. Would Alex really even want to know that they'd found their way onto YouTube <em>again</em>? He decided that, for now, it might be best to leave that out of the conversation.</p>
<p>"He hasn't said anything to me," lamented Alex. "Not a single text. What am I supposed to think? Of course, I think he's mad at me. He was right. And I... I was wrong. And because of me, Liam almost... He could've... <em>You</em> could've..." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "I'm such an idiot," came her muffled voice. "Such a loser. I'm a huge fuckup. To think I could've been helpful to Sonic and everyone else, when I'm just a worthless damsel. The only one I'm worth anything to right now... is Robotnik."</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Patrick hadn't meant to say that so forcefully. So loud. And yet, he'd done it. There was no turning back now. As Alex gazed up at him with wide eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them tight.</p>
<p>"I don't ever want to hear that, Alex! You are none of those things! You're... you're important to all of us! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles... The Chaotix... Liam..." Patrick swallowed hard. "Alex, you're important to <em>me!</em>"</p>
<p>Alex drew a sudden breath and blinked at him in surprise.</p>
<p><em>I'm important to him? </em>She was starting to feel a warmth radiating deep from inside, one that threatened to chase away the chill of the October storm.</p>
<p>"Since the day I first saw you, I was like 'There goes a girl who seems like she'd be really cool!' And when I finally did meet you, when I finally got to know you... I wasn't disappointed. Alex," said Patrick, "You're sweet, kind, funny, super smart, and maybe you're not as much of one as <em>I</em> am, but you're a total dork! And that's great! You exude positivity, and we all just thrive off of it. And if it weren't for you, I don't think I'd ever see my parent's house as anything but a big-ass mausoleum."</p>
<p>His hands moved from her shoulders to her cheeks, cupping her face tenderly as he said, "Alex, you've changed things for me. You've made me feel like I'm actually worth something. I've never felt brave in my life. But today, for you, I finally felt like someone needed me. That was what you did. You made me feel... like a hero."</p>
<p>Alex burst into tears again, but this time, it was because she was moved by his words. That much was evident by the soft smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick," she murmured.</p>
<p>Patrick's face was getting hot as she hugged him. This girl wasn't wearing anything but panties and his T-shirt. And with the way she hugged him, that shirt was riding up on her. Oh, those sexy legs... that cute, tight, butt... and pressing against him through the shirt... Patrick gulped.</p>
<p>Alex rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel her trembling again. "G-God, I'm... I'm so tired, Patrick. I'm just so exhausted. But any time I close my eyes, I just want to sleep. But I don't want to sleep alone..."</p>
<p>Patrick drew in a deep breath to try to make himself brave once more. In a soft tone, he said, "You're not alone. You have me."</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex pulled back from him, but only slightly so that she could look into his eyes. "Then please..." She blushed and lowered her gaze. "Don't take this the wrong way, but could I sleep with you? Just for tonight?"</p>
<p>Patrick tried hard not to blush at her request. She'd already said not to take it the wrong way. And he wanted her to ask him. He wanted to do anything he could for her. He wanted to help her be at ease. And yet, hearing her say it... it still caught him off guard. He felt a delightful shiver run up his spine while, at the same time, a warmth spread over the rest of him.</p>
<p>"I know it's late and I woke you up and dripped water all over your floor, but I'm just... I'm so tired... I want to sleep. Please." More tears welled in her eyes, making them shine as she sniffed. "I-I need you, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick swallowed hard. She needed him. That's all he ever wanted to hear. Smiling softly, he nodded. Without a word, he took Alex by the hand and led her to his bed and pushed his blankets back.</p>
<p>"After you, my lady," he said softly.</p>
<p>With a childlike eagerness, Alex scrambled into his bed, giving him an unintentionally delightful view of her rear end. In fact, when she crawled in, the shirt hung loose, and from underneath, he just caught sight of an unmistakable soft curve of... His face got hot, and he desperately willed away the blush that was threatening to overtake his cheeks, lest Alex notice. God, this was going to be rough.</p>
<p>Alex curled onto her side with her head on his pillow, gazing up at him expectedly with a look that seemed to say, <em>'Well...? Hurry up. Get in here and keep me warm.'</em></p>
<p>With a gulp, Patrick slid into bed next to her, trying desperately not to show how nervous he was. Alex immediately cuddled up next to him. He was almost certain that she wouldn't have done this so impulsively were she in her right mind. But Alex really was in quite the state right now.</p>
<p>As he pulled the blankets up over them, Alex snuggled even closer, throwing her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Her sexy athletic legs (oh, they were cold!) wrapped themselves around his notably warmer legs, seeking his heat.</p>
<p>God, she was so close to him. Patrick's arms slowly encircled her. Oh, he'd only dreamed of this. It felt so good to hold her! If he knew that he was going to have this girl in his bed...</p>
<p>As Alex's eyes fluttered closed, she whispered to him, "Thank—" But the rest of it ended in a snore. She really was exhausted.</p>
<p>Patrick smiled as he took off his glasses and switched off the light. Carefully, he leaned down and trailed his fingers through Alex's hair.</p>
<p>"Good night, Alex," he whispered.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The morning sunlight poured in through Patrick's bedroom window, bathing the two occupants of his bed in its golden beam. Alex's hair had long since dried during the night. Now it was soft, silky and slightly tussled. She and Patrick were fast asleep, lying almost scandalously entwined with one another, content to keep sleeping, and may well have done so till long past noon if it wasn't for the ringing of Alex's phone.</p>
<p>She snorted awake, and with bleary, half-closed eyes, she leaned across Patrick and fumbled for her phone on the nightstand. Patrick remained in a deep asleep, a light snore issuing from his lips as he slept with his mouth partially open. He didn't even budge at the sound of the ringtone. Once Alex's hand closed around her phone, she brought it to her face. Eyes still half-closed, she swiped it thoughtlessly, answering.</p>
<p>"Nnnn... 'Lo? Time izzit?"</p>
<p>"Good morning, Miss Parker. I do hope you slept well last night."</p>
<p>Alex was half-draped across Patrick, when that voice spoke her name, a deep reverberating voice that she most certainly could have done without, and one that sobered her right up out of her drowsiness. Alex's eyes went wide and a shudder went through her entire body. One that Patrick would feel, along with her hand on his shoulder, giving it a painful squeeze and waking him up.</p>
<p>"Ngg... A-Alex? What's...?"</p>
<p>One look at her pale face revealed this phone call... was not good.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Mr. Boddick?" she said, surprising herself at the steadiness of her voice, though even a blind person could have detected the slightest tremor in her tone.</p>
<p>Patrick's eyes widened. "B-Boddick!?"</p>
<p>Alex clamped a hand over his mouth and kept it there. With her other, she put her phone on speaker so Patrick could hear the conversation. But it was obvious that she didn't want him to speak up. As they listened, Alex's face paled with every word the villain spoke.</p>
<p>"I just want to say that I was very impressed with the efforts of you and your little friends yesterday. It does prove to me, however, that good help is very, <em>very</em> hard to find. Though, it seems to me that you have nothing <em>but</em> help at your disposal. Boyfriends, little boys, and..." His tone became low and dangerous. "...chameleons."</p>
<p>Alex exchanged a wide-eyed look with Patrick.</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew!</em>
</p>
<p>He knew about Espio.</p>
<p>"Truly, you're a very resourceful young woman. As such, at this time, I wish to extend an invitation to you, one last time, to come to me without incident."</p>
<p>Trembling now from rage as much as fear, Alex replied curtly. "Thanks for the invite, but I'm going to have to decline. Frankly, I have more important things to do with my time than play the damsel to your villain, <em>Mr. Boddick</em>," she said, emphasizing his true name.</p>
<p>A brief moment of silence fell over the phone, and Alex dared to hope that she'd won this asinine tete-a-tate. Her heart was pounding something fierce in her chest. She almost couldn't believe her own boldness. But her victory was premature.</p>
<p>"I figured that would be the case," Robotnik replied without much surprise. "It would seem that I have no choice..." Then, in a manner that was unsettlingly pleasant, "I'm here at North Lake General's Center For Hospice Care. And I've just had a very pleasant chat with a Miss... Clara Parker? She's an absolutely charming woman."</p>
<p>Alex's face grew paler, if possible, and she bolted straight up in bed. Releasing Patrick's mouth, she took the phone off speaker and brought it to her ear, holding it with both hands to keep from dropping it, for she was trembling so badly.</p>
<p>"What do you need me to do?" she asked, humble once more, her voice a hoarse whisper in her throat. "You want me to come to you? Fine. I'll meet you there. Just don't hurt her." Alex was shaking like a leaf. "For the love of God, please don't hurt my mom."</p>
<p>Patrick sat up in bed, eyes wide. Alex's mom?! Robotnik was at the hospice center with Alex's mom! So that's how he planned to get Alex to do what he wanted. Patrick shook his head at Alex, mouthing the word, '<em>No</em>.' But already, he knew she wasn't going to listen. And he couldn't blame her. If it was <em>his</em> mom, he'd do the same.</p>
<p>Robotnik chuckled softly into her ear. The sound sent a chill down Alex's spine. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of harming such a pleasant woman... <em>if</em> I don't have to." His tone lowered again, growing dangerous once more. "I want you to meet me here. Come see your mother. And make sure that you come <em>alone!</em> I know you're a smart girl, so understand this: If you tell anyone else what you're doing... I cannot guarantee her safety."</p>
<p>Alex swallowed hard, feeling suddenly queasy. "I-I understand. And I'll do what you say as much as I can. But I'm with Patrick at the moment, and he'd have to give me a ride to the hospital, particularly if you want me to be expedient, which I assume you do. I swear I won't tell anyone else."</p>
<p>She could practically hear Robotnik's eyes rolling on the other end as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he replied flatly. "But when you come, he stays with his car. If he takes a step away from it, he'll have Stark to deal with. And this time... no invisible ninja chameleons are going to save you."</p>
<p>"R-Right. I understand. Just please... don't hurt her. She's fragile and she shouldn't be dragged into this. Just please give me time to get to you, okay? Please..."</p>
<p>The sound of tears in her voice was all the evidence he needed to know she was sincere. Alexandra Parker was as good as his. "Good. And do hurry. I'm a busy man. And... your dear, sweet, mother is currently on borrowed time."</p>
<p>Just like that, with an ominous click, the line went dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>An hour previous...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>North Lake General Center for Hospice Care was a branch of North Lake General Hospital which served as something of an assisted living facility, not for the elderly, but for those with chronic and often terminal health conditions which required them to have around-the-clock care from medical specialists. It was like a retirement home or nursing home for sick people. Clara Parker was one such sorrowful case.</p>
<p>Robotnik hated this hospice care facility. All around him, he could feel the sensations of people withering away. There was an air of death in this entire place. People's loved ones were simply left here to rot away and die. The sooner this task could be finished, the sooner he could leave.</p>
<p>With Sage in tow, Robotnik approached the front desk in the small lobby where the kindly receptionist sat. Glancing up from her computer, she gave them both a friendly smile.</p>
<p>"Good morning," she greeted softly, as though anything above a murmur might break the sound barrier and shatter their fragile patients like porcelain. "And who are we here to see today?"</p>
<p>"My good lady," said Robotnik without any concern for speaking in anything quieter than his natural voice. "I am here to see Miss Clara Parker."</p>
<p>"Oh?" said the woman, lifting an eyebrow. It would seem Clara Parker did not get many visitors outside her daughter. "And you are... if I may ask?"</p>
<p>"Dr. Boddick," he said with a proud flourish. "Dr. Charles Boddick. I am a close, <em>personal </em>acquaintance of her daughter, Alexandra. You could say I'm something of a mentor to her. And this," he said, gesturing to Sage, "is my son. He's... dating Alexandra. We merely wish to pay our respects to her mother, whom we've yet to have the pleasure of meeting."</p>
<p>Sage was silent the entire time. His master's plan seemed particularly low. Dirty. Was this really the last resort he'd come to? Using Alex's ailing mother as leverage? Once upon a time, these thoughts would have never even entered into Sage's mind. But Sage... wasn't all Sage, any longer. The consciousness of Ennis Boddick was ever present. And now, bit by bit, he was seeing firsthand just the kind of man his father had become.</p>
<p>The two were asked to sign in and answer a series of questions, such as:</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you both in good health?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you, or have you, in the past two weeks experienced any cold or flu-like symptoms?</em>
</p>
<p>When their health was ascertained (apparently, Clara Parker's condition meant she was particularly susceptible to catching bacterial infections or viruses that her compromised immune system could not fight) they were asked to wash and sanitize their hands before proceeding through the double doors. A nurse led them down a long pristine hallway of white tile and cinderblock walls until they reached the end of the corridor and the nurse rapped gently upon the door.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Parker?" she said.</p>
<p>"Come in," a pleasant voice called faintly from the other side of the door. The nurse opened the door, and beckoned Robotnik and Sage inside. Though the inhabitants of this hospice center were in a sad state, and Clara Parker was surely no different, the room inside was not the room of a woman who allowed herself to succumb to depression.</p>
<p>Colorful paper mache flowers and smiley faces made from paper plates adorned the walls. A long window spanning one side of the room had a line of solar-powered figurines, happily bouncing and waving. There was a small kitchenette at the back of the room, a door which led, presumably, to a tiny bathroom, and in the middle of the room in front of the window was a single-bed and its single occupant.</p>
<p>When the nurse entered, Clara Parker glanced up from her sketchbook. She was an attractive but frail-looking woman who shared an uncanny resemblance to her daughter, though notably much older, her gentle face touched with the start of age lines. Her brown hair was long and streaked with early signs of silver-gray. It hung past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her affliction gave her a sort of pale complexion, though she had a noticeable streak of charcoal on the side of her cheek, which she didn't seem to realize was there.</p>
<p>The woman sat in bed with her knees drawn up and a sketchbook propped up on them. Her floral-print dress and sheer sky-blue wrap hung modestly to her ankles, and around her neck she wore an earthy brown beaded necklace with a polished yellow stone.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Mrs. Parker," greeted the nurse. "You have some visitors today."</p>
<p>"Oh?" said Clara, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. So that was where Alex got that particular tick. But when her large brown eyes fell on Robotnik and Sage, her brow furrowed slightly, for she did not recognize them.</p>
<p>Sage tilted his head as he watched Clara tuck her hair behind her ear. This <em>was</em> Alex's mother. The resemblance was uncanny. Even Robotnik could appreciate the woman's appearance. Frail, but quite lovely. Robotnik, dressed in his black jacket and cap, smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Parker. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Charles Boddick. Perhaps, you've heard of Boddick Technologies in the news recently? Your daughter, Alexandra... She's interning for me."</p>
<p>Clara's eyes finally expressed something of recognition and she smiled. "Oh! Of course, Dr. Boddick. Yes, I've recently become acquainted with my daughter's rather... peculiar... extracurricular hobbies. I say peculiar, of course, because she's... well, she's not much of a scientist or an engineer. I wouldn't have expected her to intern at such a place. You must really like her."</p>
<p>"Certainly. Your daughter is a lovely young woman. Very smart. A bit <em>reckless</em> at times, but she's quite the asset." Only Sage, who knew his father so well, could sense the wicked gleam in his eyes and the way the corner of his mouth quirked just so, as he resisted the urge to laugh maniacally at his own comment.</p>
<p>Smiling, Clara beckoned them both forward. "Please, have a seat, won't you?" She gestured to an armchair across from the bed and a cushy papasan beside her. Robotnik, doffing his cap, took the papasan and Sage took the armchair.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Alice," Clara told the nurse, who nodded and then departed, closing the door softly behind her. "I must say, though," continued Clara once they were seated, "That incident at The Veranda had me worried sick until Alex stopped by and explained it to me. It just looked so real! All those drones firing bullets..." Her sentence ended in a shiver.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Dr. Boddick. "<em>That </em>little public display was done without authorization. But I assure you, no live ammunition was used. Very realistic effects, but nothing <em>truly</em> harmful."</p>
<p>"I see. That's more or less what Alex told me, though she didn't state it was unauthorized." She sighed and shook her head. "That girl can be headstrong when she wants to be." A wistful smile played across the lovely woman's lips. "My little adventurer is what I used to call her. Though she does have a penchant for trouble."</p>
<p>Her gaze moved to Sage, who sat beside his father, wearing a pair of black jeans and a form-fitting maroon T-shirt. Sage couldn't remember the last time he'd worn real clothes. It almost made him feel human again, though he didn't dare tell his father, who insisted upon the outfit only out the necessity to look 'normal.'</p>
<p>Sage had not spoken to his father about the return of his memories. Somehow, he did not think that would go over well. Once upon a time, perhaps Charles Boddick would have been thrilled, even moved to tears at the realization that his son, Ennis, had returned to him. But the man who had become <em>Robotnik</em> would most certainly see it only as a setback.</p>
<p>Clara's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Sage in an almost predatorial fashion. "You're the young man who was kissing my daughter in that video," she accused. "Was that also just a part of the <em>show?</em>"</p>
<p>Sage's eyes went a little wide. She'd seen that, had she? Were he capable of it, Sage was certain he'd be blushing right now. Robotnik was swift to reply.</p>
<p>"Oh, ho! Well of course! Mrs. Parker, this is my son. He's..."</p>
<p>"I'm dating your daughter, ma'am," said Sage, completing the lie that his father had concocted. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Clara exclaimed with delight. "Then you must be Sonny!"</p>
<p>Sage exchanged a glance with Robotnik, who offered the subtlest of shrugs. Who was Sonny? Wasn't Alexandra dating that Patrick Miller boy? Perhaps Clara was just confused, or perhaps Alex had lied to her mother about a boyfriend. And why, wondered Robotnik, was he entertaining such sophomoric wonderings? He wasn't about to get involved in Alexandra's precious little life, was he? At least not beyond using her for his own gain. Either way, it seemed foolish to contradict Mrs. Parker. Best to just go with it. He gave Sage a subtle nod.</p>
<p>"Sonny," said Sage with a smile. "Yeah. That's me. It's just a funny little nickname. My <em>real</em> name is Ennis, ma'am."</p>
<p>Robotnik quirked a hairless eyebrow. Ennis? And just how did Sage have the where-with-all to refer to himself by <em>that</em> name?</p>
<p>"It's cute," said Clara, smiling sweetly at him, never noticing the strange looks the boy's father was giving him. She set her sketchbook aside and turned around on the bed, sitting on the edge of it and allowing her legs to dangle down over the side as she faced Robotnik and Sage. "It's very nice to meet you in person, Ennis. And you as well, Dr. Boddick. Oh, and you can just call me Clara," she said sweetly. "No need to be so formal."</p>
<p>"Of course, Clara," said Robotnik. "And you can just call me Charles. After all, we're all getting to know each other, aren't we?" He flashed her a grin, which no doubt the woman would find debonair, but Sage knew better.</p>
<p>Clara tilted her head curiously. "But may I ask, what brings you here to see me today?" Then, worriedly, "Is Alex all right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, of course, of course," said Robotnik, waving off her worries with a dismissive hand. "Alexandra is perfectly fine. Isn't she... <em>Sonny?</em>"</p>
<p>Sage winced ever so briefly. "Of course."</p>
<p>"I simply wanted to come personally to finally meet you," Robotnik explained. "... since Alexandra has spoken so highly of you. I also wished to inform you that she has been offered an opportunity to be a part of an exposition for some brand-new technology that hasn't even hit the market yet. It's all very hush-hush. But it would mean she wouldn't be able to talk about it and..." He sighed and scratched his cheek as though he lamented having to tell the woman this. "She might be away for a time. It's sort of an extended business retreat."</p>
<p>Clara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I guess I'd be happy for her to have any opportunity that could further her career potentials. I just hope it won't interfere with school. She's studying art, you know," she said, glancing back at 'Sonny' with a soft, maternal smile. "She takes after me in that fashion," she said, gesturing to her sketchbook as evidence. "Oh, but Alex is <em>so </em>much better at it than I am. That's why I want her to have all the opportunities I didn't have. Those are some of her paintings she did for me," she said, gesturing to beautiful canvasses of landscapes and portraits hanging on the wall above the bed, "A little 'bling' for my room, if you will," she said with a fond smile.</p>
<p>Sage looked around the room, taking in all the artwork done by Alex. It would seem the girl was even more talented than he realized. And here he thought she was just a swimmer. But he supposed it made sense that she had to be going to college for something other than just swimming.</p>
<p>Sage smiled fondly as he studied the beautiful works on the wall, feeling a wistful longing for his lost humanity. When he was human, he didn't appreciate art the way he should. Now he felt that if only he could be a real human being again, he might take the time to appreciate the finer things in life, the things he had taken for granted in his past life.</p>
<p>"She's also got a scholarship for swimming," Clara added proudly. "I wouldn't want her to lose that, either." Her gaze moved to Robotnik and her sweet smile almost had the power to cut him in a way even his worst enemy could not. "But of course, you understand... being a parent yourself."</p>
<p>"Oh, but of course," said Robotnik, barely sparing Alex's works a glance. "Internships with Boddick Technologies always allow for continued studies. After all, the mind is the most valuable part of the human body. I certainly wouldn't want Alexandra's beautiful mind to atrophy. As for her swimming, a strong body is always a good support for a strong mind. My son can attest to that."</p>
<p>"Of course," added Sage, smiling softly at Clara, who reminded him much of his own mother. He wondered if his father had made the connection. With her brown hair, she may not look much like Maria Boddick, but in many other ways she shared very similar mannerisms. Even her smile... her warm, sweet smile. Sage glanced at his master. Would he really hurt this woman if Alex didn't do as he demanded?</p>
<p>Slowly, Clara slid out of bed and rose to her feet. She seemed a bit shaky, perhaps a little weak, but she managed all right. "Can I get you gentlemen anything?" she asked, moving towards the kitchenette. "Some tea, perhaps? Coffee?" But as she reached for the cupboard, she suddenly brought a hand to her mouth and doubled over, suddenly overcome with a terrible coughing fit.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Parker!" Sage sprung to his feet and went to aid her. "Mrs. Parker, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Robotnik never even moved. In fact, a slight look of disgust came over his face as she coughed so terribly. All these people, withering away from the inside out... How he hated being surrounded by them.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine," she said, drawing in a ragged breath. "Really. I'm so sorry to trouble you. And please, it's Clara, honey." She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you could help me prepare the tea, though, Sonny... or do you prefer Ennis? If you don't mind, of course."</p>
<p>The way she smiled at him, the way her hair trickled over her shoulders in waves... Once more, Ennis was reminded vividly and painfully of his own mother; his mother, who was taken away from him by his father's overzealousness. If this woman's condition worsened, Alex would suffer just as he did. Sage swallowed back the awful feelings that were welling up inside of him, threatening to send him tumbling into a spiraling descent of despair. Alex didn't deserve to lose her mother. And this woman didn't deserve to die.</p>
<p>"I don't mind," said Sage. "And you can call me whatever you'd like. Whatever suits you."</p>
<p>Robotnik rose from his chair. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've just remembered a call that I need to make. <em>Ennis...</em>" he said with a slight hiss of irritation. "Please stay with Clara. I'll be back shortly."</p>
<p>The man who called himself Charles Boddick, but in fact, hadn't been that same man in a very long time, stepped into the hallway and took out his phone. He pressed the name at the top of his contact list and held the phone to his ear, grinning wickedly as a tired voice answered.</p>
<p>"Nnnn... 'Lo? Time izzit?"</p>
<p>"Good morning, Miss Parker," he greeted, his evil grin growing ever wider. "I do hope you slept well last night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Patrick pulled into the parking lot of North Lake General's Hospice Care Center a half hour later, he cut the engine, but Alex wouldn't let him get out.</p>
<p>"You have to stay here," she reminded him. "It's like I said... Like <em>Robotnik</em> said... If I don't come alone, he might hurt my mom. That, and he said he'd send Stark after you." She nodded her head in a leftward direction. A few spaces away sat a familiar black Lincoln MKT sedan. "Stark's waiting there by the car. Don't provoke him. Just stay here, okay?"</p>
<p>Alex's gaze locked onto his, her eyes shimmering with the stirrings of unfallen tears. Still wearing Patrick's T-shirt and her pajama pants, she looked more vulnerable than ever. It was going to be hell letting her walk into that lion's den by herself, but he had no choice. Not if he didn't want to jeopardize her mother's safety. Or his own, for that matter.</p>
<p>"Please," she begged. "Promise me you'll wait here."</p>
<p>Patrick's anxiety was on the rise. He hated that Alex was being forced to do this, but there was no way out of it. No way around it. She didn't even have time to change clothes, for she was insistent on leaving immediately. He couldn't rightly blame her. She was worried to death about her mother.</p>
<p>"Alex... This isn't right. This isn't fair. We should've called Sonic or something. Robotnik doesn't have to find out. I-I can't let him just take you! Not after everything we've been through! There's gotta be <em>something</em> we can do!"</p>
<p>"No! No, Patrick. We can't! I mean, of course I'd love to tell Sonic. God, I really wish he was with us! But I can't risk it. Not with my mother's life on the line. So just... please... do as I say. Don't call anyone. Don't tell anyone. Just... stay. I don't even know for sure what he wants yet. I mean, I'm sure it's not good, but m-maybe I can reason with him, or maybe I can just breathe into a test tube or something and he can turn <em>that</em> into chaos energy. I don't know. Just please... stay."</p>
<p>Patrick gave her a fearful look, one that almost seemed to ask, <em>'Will I even see you again?'</em> But there was only one thing he could say as she got out of the car.</p>
<p>"Alex... be careful."</p>
<p>Without another word, Alex leapt out of the car and ran up the front walk to the hospice center, passing the Lincoln sedan on her way. A pair of dangerous eyes followed her as she darted past. Stark. The hulking android watched as she ran by. And he wasn't alone. Edgar Roman stood outside of the car, leaning against it and having a smoke. He arched an eyebrow and smirked around his cigarette as his eyes trailed the girl. But neither he nor Stark made a move. Instead, they remained by the car, as they'd been ordered to.</p>
<p>Their presence was unsettling, but Alex had more important things to worry about than them. Though, she noticed the conspicuous absence of Sage. For one heartrending moment, she worried that perhaps Sage had confronted his father as Ennis and was – perish the thought – scrapped. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Alex flew through the lobby, brushing past the front desk.</p>
<p>"Oh, Alex. How are— Alex? Miss Parker! Where are your shoes? Hey!" But the receptionist knew her well enough that Alex was certain she wouldn't push the issue. Everyone here knew Alex.</p>
<p>Of course, Alex couldn't blame the strange looks she was getting. She was still wearing Patrick's over-sized T-shirt over a pair of purple pawprint pajama pants and bare feet. Not exactly the typical garb for coming to visit her mother. But as she'd told Patrick, she didn't have a moment to lose.</p>
<p>Alex threw open the door to her mother's room. Three heads turned to appraise her in the doorway as she panted heavily. "M-Mom!"</p>
<p>To her immediate relief, her mother looked unharmed. And to her further relief, Sage was present and accounted for. But their presence, and especially Robotnik's, and the casual-as-you-please manner in which they were sitting and drinking tea with her mother made Alex want to throw up.</p>
<p>Robotnik smiled. "Ah! Speak of the devil," he said jubilantly.</p>
<p>Alex didn't so much as spare him a glance. She brushed right past him to her mother, taking her by the shoulders and gazing into her eyes. "M-Mom... Are you all right?" she asked.</p>
<p>Sage noted the odd manner in which she was dressed. No shoes, a pair of pajama pants, and a T-shirt that was certainly too big to be hers. He tilted his head. And also, if he wasn't mistaken, she wasn't wearing a...</p>
<p>Clara's brow furrowed as she rested her hands over her daughter's. "Of course, honey. What's the matter? You look upset. Why are you still in your pajamas? Are you not wearing a bra—"</p>
<p>"MOM!"</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry honey," said Clara with a small sheepish smile. But her expression became serious once more as her eyes worriedly searched her daughter's. "What's the matter?" she asked, gently brushing some of Alex's hair off her forehead. "You look like you just leapt out of bed."</p>
<p>"S-Sophie called me," Alex quickly lied. "I guess she was just worried. Didn't recognize your visitors. You know how she is. So, I-I came right over." Alex glanced from her mother to Sage, her gaze seeming to ask, <em>'What's the story? What did you tell her?'</em></p>
<p>Robotnik's eyes stayed on Alexandra the entire time. Aside from addressing her arrival, he did very little else. Instead, he sipped at his tea and simply watched her. Sage, however, set his teacup aside and rose from his seat. He approached her with a small smile, one that was just... Ennis.</p>
<p>"Don't worry so much, babe," he said in a casual manner that was so unlike him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Babe???</em>
</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her from behind as he held her. "Dad and I just came to meet your mother. We didn't mean to alarm anyone." Affectionately, he pressed his lips against the top of her head.</p>
<p><em>So</em> that's <em>how they're playing this.</em> Alex almost couldn't believe Sage was just going along with this, especially after everything that had happened, after she'd helped him find his humanity, his memories, again. But she supposed he did warn her.</p>
<p><em>'The next time we meet, we'll be enemies again,'</em> he'd said.</p>
<p>Alex did her best to not look perturbed by the way he was holding her, nor by the admiring way her mom was gazing at them, no doubt excited and pleased that her daughter had a steady boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Oh," said Alex, forcing herself to smile up at Sage. "Well, perhaps if you didn't look so damn stoic all the time, <em>hun,</em>" she replied with a hint of sarcasm that only Sage would pick up on. Still, she did her best to look cozy and not queasy in his embrace.</p>
<p>"I can't believe in all this time you've been dating you haven't brought Sonny to meet me until now," said her mother with the slightest of pouts.</p>
<p><em>Sonny???</em> thought Alex. Then, it occurred to her what must have happened. Alex forced herself to smile at her mother. "Sorry. Things have just been kinda... hectic," she said somewhat breathlessly. Oh God, this was hard. It was almost impossible. She so wanted to shout at her mother, <em>'These people are insane! They're evil! They want to kidnap me, and they'll hurt YOU if you're not careful!'</em> and scream for help. But as she'd told Patrick, that was a risk she simply couldn't take. But for how much longer could she feign composure?</p>
<p>"I was just talking to your charming mother about the special opportunity that we're giving you to go on the company retreat to see the new experimental technologies we're developing," said Robotnik, taking a casual sip of his tea. Alex could swear she saw a wicked gleam flash across his lenses. And this time, she was pretty sure she <em>did</em> feel bile rising in her throat.</p>
<p>Carefully, she extricated herself from Sage's embrace. "Excuse me a sec," she told her mother, feigning another smile. "I need to have a talk with Dr. Boddick." Boldly, Alex snatched Robotnik's tea cup from him and set it aside before seizing him by the hand and tugging him to his feet.</p>
<p>Robotnik went without argument, grinning amicably at her mother. "Headstrong, am I right?"</p>
<p>"Be right back," Alex told her mother with a nervous laugh as she pulled him into the hallway.</p>
<p>Alex almost couldn't believe what she was doing, but she needed to discuss things without the bells and whistles and make-believe, away from the scrutinizing gaze of her mother. She led Robotnik far down to the end of the corridor before she released his hand and turned to face him.</p>
<p>"All right," she said tremulously, her eyes shining with the stirring of fresh tears. "Stop playing games. What do you want? Whatever it is, it's yours. I'll do anything you say. Just leave her alone and never come back here. Do that, promise that... and I'll cooperate."</p>
<p>"You already know what I want, Miss Parker." His tone was far less amiable now. "I want <em>you</em>. I want your power. It's the same as it's ever been. Only this time, I'm through playing around. I once told you that, in time, you would come to me of your own volition. That time is now. If you choose to come with me, I'll have no further use for your mother. I'll leave her be. There's no need to get her mixed up in this any further than she has been today."</p>
<p>Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, only for more to take their place. She sniffled. "Y-Yes. All right. I'll go with you. Whatever you want. It's just... I'm t-trying to keep it together, especially in front of M-Mom. But it's h-h-hard. I c-c-can't..."</p>
<p>An orderly was milling down the hallway towards them, pushing a linen basket, humming cheerfully to herself. But when she saw Alex and Robotnik in the hall, and Alex crying, she furrowed her brow, gazing suspiciously at Robotnik and looking worriedly at Alex.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Robotnik grabbed Alex and pulled her into a hug. Alex was so shocked by this gesture that she could only freeze, wide-eyed in his embrace. "There, there," he cooed empathetically. "Your mother is going to be just fine." He glanced at the orderly and offered an embarrassed smile. "The poor girl... She's so distraught over her mother's well-being. Clara Parker had a rather violent coughing fit a short while ago. It can be frightening, to say the least." Alex tried not to cringe as she felt his hand petting her hair.</p>
<p>The orderly was a young woman named Andrea. Alex knew just about everyone here, as she visited her mother so often. Andrea was properly fooled by Robotnik's lie and frowned sympathetically. She gave Alex a gentle pat on the back as she walked by. As she turned down the next corridor, Robotnik quickly released Alex and she staggered away from him. They both seemed rather put off by their close, albeit brief, embrace.</p>
<p>"Ahem," said Robotnik, dusting himself off. "Well, then... What will it be, Alexandra?"</p>
<p>Alex was desperately trying to keep it together, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. "A-At least let me say goodbye to her. Please."</p>
<p>"I'm not so heartless that I wouldn't permit you to see your mother before we leave," he replied. "But on that note, we really should be going. So, let's give your love to your mother so we can be on our way." He placed his hand on Alex's back and firmly steered her back down the hallway.</p>
<p>Alex winced, but thinking it unwise to recoil, allowed him to lead her back to her mother's room. When they entered, her mother gazed up at her, eyes full of concern.</p>
<p>"Alex, honey... Is everything all right?" Her eyes moved from her daughter to Dr. Boddick, then back again. "You look like you've been crying."</p>
<p>Alex forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. It's just that I was worried about you. I was hesitant to accept Dr. Boddick's invitation because... Well, it's as he said, I'd be away for a while. And I just worry about leaving you for so long."</p>
<p>Clara smiled sweetly and extended her arm to her daughter, beckoning her over. Trying to maintain composure, Alex went to her. Clara took her daughter into her arms and ran a comforting hand through her hair.</p>
<p>"I'll be just fine, honey. Don't you worry. This is a big opportunity for you, and I don't want to get in your way. We agreed a long time ago that you wouldn't let my condition stop you from pursuing an education and enjoying college life. You promised me that, remember?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded numbly. "Yes," she mumbled. "I remember."</p>
<p>Smiling, her hand still trailing through her daughter's hair, Clara said, "Then go on your little trip and enjoy yourself, all right?"</p>
<p>Alex hugged her mother tighter. "I-I love you, Mom."</p>
<p>Clara shared a smile with Ennis and Dr. Boddick who were watching them intently. It was a smile that seemed to say, <em>'I'm such a lucky woman.'</em> "I love you too, baby," said her mother, giving Alex a tight squeeze before holding her at arms' length. "I'm going to be just fine. So, you be strong, all right?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she wiped at her eyes.</p>
<p>Sage could see just how much Alex's mother meant to her. And Clara Parker was none the wiser as to what was truly happening to her daughter. He averted his gaze as the two shared what might very well be their last moment together.</p>
<p><em>This isn't right.</em> That was the only thing Sage... Ennis... could think.</p>
<p>Robotnik stepped forward, putting an arm across Alex's shoulders. "Unfortunately, I believe it's time we were off. We have much to prepare before we go on our retreat, and Alexandra surely needs time to put herself together before we go."</p>
<p>Alex caught his glance and crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very vulnerable indeed and knowing full well that Robotnik didn't give a flying fuck what she was wearing. She was just battery fodder for his fortress. Likely, that would be the case were she in an evening dress or her birthday suit.</p>
<p>Robotnik took Clara's hand in his and patted the back of it in an affectionate manner. Alex's entire body tensed. Her first instinct was to grab him and tear him away from her mother, to tackle him, slug him for his audacity. But she couldn't. She mustn't. So, instead, she clenched her teeth and turned away, unable to watch.</p>
<p>"It was an absolutely pleasure meeting you, finally, Clara."</p>
<p>"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Dr. Boddick... Charles. Please take good care of my baby."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to worry about, Clara. Alexandra is very important in our upcoming projects. She's practically the battery that runs the machine. I'll see that she's well looked after."</p>
<p>Alex couldn't take it anymore. She hurried out the door before she could burst into tears. Sage watched her go. Slowly, he rose from his seat, considering the wisdom of following her. If he had but a moment alone with her, without his father around, then maybe he could get a chance to talk to her without pretense. But before he could, Clara spoke his name.</p>
<p>"Ennis..."</p>
<p>His actual name, not the mysterious 'nickname,' but his real name. Sage hesitated as Robotnik gave him an irritable look, as though it were Sage who'd somehow caused this delay. But he said nothing as he joined Alex in the hallway, leaving Sage alone with her mother.</p>
<p>Sage turned to face Clara, feeling suddenly nervous. This woman both charmed and intimidated him, just as his own wonderful mother once had. "Yes, Mrs. Parker... I mean, Clara?"</p>
<p>She smiled sweetly at him, though there was a vague look of concern in her eyes. "Take care of her, won't you?" she said softly. "Alex. She's all I have. Please take good care of her. And, of course, come back to visit me any time, all right?"</p>
<p>Ennis gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I will, Clara. I promise." With a nod of his head, Sage turned to leave. But before he went through the door, he glanced back at her as she returned to her sketchbook. In that moment, he felt pain. Emotional pain. Sorrow. Oh, how he wished Alex hadn't helped him to feel again!</p>
<p>Alex stood in the hallway, putting her back to the wall as she closed her eyes and tried to take slow, deep breaths. There were still tears on her cheeks, and strands of hair were plastered there from the salty wetness. Likely, that was the last time she'd ever see her mother.</p>
<p>Oh, how Alex wished she could tell her the truth! But that would only put her life in danger. Though, Alex supposed, when she never came back, her mother might put together that Dr. Boddick and his 'son' had kidnapped Alex, perhaps killed her, and did God knew what else to her. Even if she wouldn't know the full extent of the truth, what else would she possibly be expected to think?</p>
<p>As Robotnik stood outside the door waiting for Sage to emerge, he leaned down toward Alex and, with a small sneer, whispered in her ear. "I'll keep my word, Miss Parker. Your mother is safe now."</p>
<p>Alex averted her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze as she swallowed a sob. She hated letting him see her tears. Finally, Sage emerged, making Alex wonder just what had kept him.</p>
<p>"About time," Robotnik spoke irritably through his teeth. "I want to get out of this morbid place." He led the way down the hallway, Alex trudging along in his wake.</p>
<p>It was so surreal, just following him like an obedient child when she knew she was essentially being kidnapped. She never would have imagined she would be so compliant. But she hadn't a choice; like an unwilling guest on the Boddick Family retreat. As Sage walked alongside her, Alex glanced up at him.</p>
<p>"What were you doing in there, Ennis? What did my mom say to you?"</p>
<p>Robotnik's ears pricked at the girl's words to Sage. She'd called him Ennis. Now it was becoming clear just why the android had introduced himself in such a manner to Clara Parker. It was this damn girl! Somehow, at some point – perhaps during the convention – Alexandra had gotten into Sage's head. After all, there was that time that Sage was unaccounted for. Which meant... the android had lied to him!</p>
<p>Robotnik gnashed his teeth angrily. Alexandra Parker was <em>still </em>getting into the android's damn head! And Sage was foolish enough to allow it! But there was no sense going on the warpath now. He had far too much to accomplish today. He would think up an appropriate punishment for his renegade android at a later time.</p>
<p>Sage, whose gaze had refused to fall on Alex, was now helplessly drawn to her. "I promised her that you would be alright. That I'd take care of you." He hesitated a moment, then his voice lowered. "As long as you don't fight... you won't be hurt, Alexandra."</p>
<p>Alex wished she could appreciate such a sentiment, but she couldn't. What was happening to her was far too awful for gratitude and appreciation over something as insignificant as 'as long as you don't fight, you won't be hurt.'</p>
<p>"That's a mighty big promise from an 'android' who only follows orders," she muttered.</p>
<p>It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him. After all, she'd called him 'Ennis.' She wasn't trying to pretend like Ennis hadn't awakened. She knew he had. But that was all the more reason for her anger. Ennis Boddick had reawakened, and yet he still just mindlessly went along with what his father, his <em>master</em>, said and did, like an android without a conscience. And despite his alleged promises, and his weak attempt to reassure her that she wouldn't be hurt, Alex <em>was</em> hurt. Very much. Couldn't he see that? He couldn't make any such promise so long as he blindly followed his father.</p>
<p>Alex walked further ahead of Sage, not wanting to walk alongside Robotnik, but neither wanting to walk alongside a mindless drone. Robotnik was evil, plain and simple. Sage's excuse? He was a coward too afraid to stand up to his father and rise above his android programming.</p>
<p>Ennis couldn't really blame her. After all, how could he promise that she wouldn't be harmed in this situation? He couldn't. And it was eating away at him that he may have given her mother a false promise. Alex didn't deserve to be torn away from her mother. And Clara Parker didn't deserve to lose a daughter. And when Alex never returned, such a sorrow would no doubt kill her mother. And Ennis hated that he was an accomplice to this wretched crime.</p>
<p>"If you're quite finished chit-chatting behind my back," growled Robotnik as Alex matched pace with him. "I want to get to the car without a fuss. The sooner we can be on our way, the sooner my headaches come to an end."</p>
<p>Alex glared at him. "You think <em>you</em> have headaches," she muttered as they exited through the front doors of the building only to stop suddenly in her tracks. Headaches! That reminded her... The only reason she didn't have headaches anymore was because of the Master Emerald's power suppressing her Chaos Energy! She was wearing a shard of the Master Emerald around her neck! She'd almost forgotten. She couldn't let Robotnik have his hands on <em>that</em> too. And there was also the matter of...</p>
<p>"Wait a sec," she said, trotting up alongside Robotnik. "There's something I need to do— Don't look at me like that!" she said when he tossed her a nasty glare. "I'm coming along, aren't I? I'm cooperating. It's just that... I-I need to say goodbye to Patrick. I have to let him know what's happening... That I... That I'm leaving. I mean... I may never see him again." Once more, her eyes were shimmering with tears. "Just grant me this one request. Please? Then, I'm yours."</p>
<p>"Why should I bother letting you go see that boy?" he snapped. "And here I had hoped you'd said your good bye to him and told him to leave."</p>
<p>Alex's heart was thrumming a panicked rhythm. For a moment, she was certain it was too late. She'd never get to say goodbye to Patrick. "Please!" she begged, seizing him by the jacket as tears rolled down her cheeks. "If you have any decency left in you at all, you'll let me say goodbye to him. Please, Doctor." Alex hated humbling herself and begging, but knowing she would probably never see Patrick again, she couldn't bear to part without saying a final goodbye.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine! Go! But if you take too long, I'm sending Stark to collect you!"</p>
<p>Alex tossed a glare his way but didn't dare say anything. She was pushing her luck if she was too mouthy with him. If she was to be locked away like a princess in his fortress of evil, it would be unwise to piss him off whilst completely at his mercy. So instead, she merely turned away. But before she could get far, he seized her arm and yanked her back.</p>
<p>"Ow! What?"</p>
<p>"Actually," he said with a wicked sneer. "If you're going to go see your little friend, perhaps you can have him pass a message on to Sonic... and <em>only </em>Sonic for me."</p>
<p>Alex cringed as he leaned in close to her and spoke in a low tone.</p>
<p>"Have him tell Sonic to come tonight, after dark, to the former Centurion Technologies property. And to come ALONE! If he decides not to come, or brings any of his insipid companions... Well, let's just say very bad things will happen."</p>
<p>Alex didn't dare get hopeful that the challenge issued would result in a heroic rescue. No, indeed, Alex had absolutely no doubt... This was a trap. A trap for Sonic. But if she didn't pass on his message to Patrick, and if Patrick didn't pass it on to Sonic... if Sonic didn't show or came with any other allies, very bad things would happen. Robotnik didn't specify what those bad things would be, but she had no doubt that they would be inflicted upon her. What would Robotnik do? Would he torture her? Alex visibly shivered. She didn't want to find out.</p>
<p>With a wicked grin, he released her. "Go on then."</p>
<p>At first Alex shuffled slowly, her head down as she walked towards Patrick's car, trying not to cry, for she wanted to show a strong face to Patrick, so as not to make this harder than it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patrick was sitting in his car, his fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel. He was chewing the inside of his cheek as he waited for any signs of Alex. His phone was out, but it was on the passenger seat, tempting him to make use of it. Any time he glanced towards the building to see if could spy any sign of Alex, he caught Stark by the Lincoln sedan, grinning malignly in his direction and cracking his knuckles threateningly. So, Patrick had stopped looking. He could feel his breaths coming fast. God, what was happening in there?</p>
<p>He jumped at the sudden sound of Alex's finger tapping against the window. "SHIT!" His eyes were wide as he opened the door. "Alex! Thank God!"</p>
<p>Patrick was scrambling out of the car, reaching out for her to take her into his protective embrace, when she held up a hand, stopping him from moving too far from the car. "Stark..." she said simply, jerking her head back towards the hulking android who was still leaning against the car with his eyes on them.</p>
<p>Patrick gulped. "R-Right..."</p>
<p>Alex's face was pale and her eyes bloodshot. Patrick had a million questions. He wanted to know what happened with Robotnik. What happened with her mother? What was even going on? But he never got the chance.</p>
<p>"Look," she said, trying to tuck her hair behind her ear as usual, but this time her hand was trembling so badly she couldn't manage it. So, instead, she lowered it to her side. "I'm... leaving. I just... I wanted to say goodbye.</p>
<p>"W-What? G-Goodbye?"</p>
<p>"And also..." She managed a small, quivering smile. "...to apologize about your shirt. You probably won't be getting it back." Her attempt at levity fell flat, and she cleared her throat, lowering her gaze.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't care about his shirt. It was the furthest thing from his mind. "W-What do you mean, goodbye?"</p>
<p>She took something from around her neck. A leather thong necklace, the one Knuckles had given her which held a shard of the Master Emerald. She lifted it over Patrick's head and gently hung it around his neck.</p>
<p>"Give this back to Knuckles, will you?" she asked with another tremulous smile. "I don't want Robotnik to have <em>that</em> too."</p>
<p>"W-Wait a minute! W-What's going on? Where are you going?" Patrick glanced in the direction of Stark where now he could see Robotnik and Sage as well. "N-Not with them! You can't!!"</p>
<p>"Patrick, please!" she said, her eyes welling with tears that she refused to let fall. "We knew when we came here what was going to happen. It's the classic villainous exchange... me for my mother. If I don't go with him, he'll hurt my mom. I can't chance it. I'm sorry, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick could feel his heart pounding violently in his chest. He couldn't recall the last time he'd felt true despair. That was definitely what he was feeling now.</p>
<p>"There's something else." Alex took a deep breath. "Robotnik wants you to... He wants you to pass on a message to Sonic."</p>
<p>"What? Sonic? He wants me to..." Patrick's eyes lit up with the spark of an epiphany. "Sonic! Yeah! I'll gladly tell him <em>anything</em>! That's perfect! I can get Sonic and he and the others can—"</p>
<p>Before he could finish, Alex clamped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. "No! Patrick, stop. Please... Just stop and listen." She took another deep breath as she lowered her hand from his mouth. "He wants you to tell Sonic and <em>only</em> Sonic. He wants you to tell him to come tonight, after dark, to the former Centurion Technologies. And he's to come alone. Robotnik said..." She swallowed hard, holding back tears as she tried with difficulty to keep her voice steady. "He said if Sonic doesn't come, or if he brings anyone with him, bad things will happen... presumably to me, if I'm reading him right." She placed her hands upon Patrick's shoulders and gazed into his eyes, her expression urgent. "Do you understand, Patrick? It's very important that you understand." Her eyes searched his for any sign that he was getting this.</p>
<p>Patrick felt his blood run cold. The spark of excitement fled his eyes, and instead, they filled with pain and sorrow. "It's a trap," he said quietly. "Whatever it is... It's definitely a trap. He's gonna have something super dangerous waiting there for Sonic. If he goes alone..."</p>
<p>"I know," she said softly. "I hate to think of anything happening to him all because of me. So..." Her eyes met Patrick's, and in them, he could see how frightened she was. "I'm going to ask you <em>not</em> to tell Sonic anything. Just pretend you don't know what happened to me. Robotnik will be mad, but whatever happens..." She took a deep tremulously breath as her face took on a determined expression. "I'll face it head on... and I'll be brave."</p>
<p>Alex glanced over her shoulder. She could see Robotnik and his henchman standing at the Lincoln sedan watching them. They were growing irritable and impatient. She could tell. She turned to face Patrick, trying hard to give him a soft, sad smile.</p>
<p>"I have to go now," she said. "Goodbye, Patrick. And thank you..." Her eyes were shimmering all the more. If she stayed much longer, those tears were going to fall despite all her efforts to prevent it. "Thank you for being so kind to me."</p>
<p>Patrick was on the brink of not being able to keep it together. He couldn't take this. He couldn't just let her go and meet such a vile fate! She was just going to leave. Just like that. With tears in her eyes, she was going to turn away and walk out of his life forever. No. He couldn't let this happen.</p>
<p>As she spun around to go to Robotnik, Patrick grit his teeth and grabbed her wrist. "No! Y-You can't! You can't just walk away from me like this! I-I won't let you do this! A-Alex... Don't go with them!"</p>
<p>"P-Patrick! We don't have a choice. <em>I</em> don't have a choice! Otherwise, he'll hurt my mother! Besides... it's too late."</p>
<p>"W-We can run! We can get away! I-I don't want you to go, Alex! Please!"</p>
<p>Alex winced. This was bad. Not only was he making this more difficult for her, but if he continued to detain her, they'd <em>both</em> be in trouble. Robotnik needed her alive. Patrick, on the other hand... He could have Stark come over and snap his neck if he got annoyed enough.</p>
<p>"Patrick..."</p>
<p>Patrick knew he wasn't making it easy on Alex. And at this point, he didn't care. As far as Patrick was concerned, if Robotnik wanted to take Alex away, they could come and go through him!</p>
<p>"Alex! You can't...!"</p>
<p>"Patrick!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, Alex grabbed his face between her hands and pressed her lips against his. Patrick's eyes went wide, his body stiff. Alex's lips... her soft, sweet lips! Alexandra Parker, the girl of his dreams, was kissing him! Patrick's eyes fluttered closed as his lips responded in kind.</p>
<p>For a moment, time stopped. The world ceased to spin and there was only him and Alex. A moment that Patrick could only hope would last forever. He felt Alex's hands moving to the back of his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. Their lips opened and closed over one another's, eagerly and with such passion.</p>
<p>But they were being watched. Edgar Roman arched a single eyebrow. Stark made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat and Sage just looked away, a look of pain twisting his face.</p>
<p>Robotnik ground his teeth together as he was forced to watch such a heated display of wanton teenage carnality. "Alright... that's quite enough. Stark!"</p>
<p>Stark pushed himself away from the car. "On it, Master," he replied with malicious pleasure as he stalked toward Patrick's car.</p>
<p>Alex didn't care that Robotnik and the others were watching. That didn't matter. All that mattered was Patrick, and this last moment between them. This last, precious farewell.</p>
<p>They were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing one another with such reckless abandon and desperation as though it were not only the first, but the last time. And it was. It was the first time. And it would be the last.</p>
<p>Sensing Stark's heavy footfalls approaching from behind, Alex finally tore her lips away from Patrick's. It wasn't the android dragging her away that frightened her. It was what he would do to Patrick, should he get his hands on him.</p>
<p>"GO!" she shouted, shoving Patrick back into his car. "Damn it, Patrick... If you care about me at all, you'll go! GO! NOW!"</p>
<p>Patrick felt like he was in a daze, but he could see the hulking form of Stark approaching from behind as Alex forced him into his car and slammed the door. He didn't get to say any further words to her. No sweet words shared between them. All Patrick had was that kiss; that kiss that he could still feel lingering on his lips.</p>
<p>Even with the door closed and the window rolled up, Patrick could hear her shouting at him. "GO! LEAVE!"</p>
<p>And though the last thing he wanted to do was leave Alex at Robotnik's mercy, something about her urgency struck panic in him along with a healthy sense of self-preservation and the knowledge that he would be no help to her if they killed him.</p>
<p>"God... Damn it... Alex!" Patrick was trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. That was it. He was never going to see Alex again. Unless... Patrick drew in a deep breath. There was still one chance. "Sonic..."</p>
<p>Patrick floored it, tearing off as fast as he could, looking to get back to his parents' house as fast as he could. He knew Alex told him not to, but that was a request he couldn't fulfill! He was going to tell Sonic!</p>
<p>As Patrick zoomed away, tires screeching, Alex hung her head. It was over. He was gone. At least he'd be safe. But as for her... She winced as she heard Stark come to a stop just behind her.</p>
<p>"Yes... I'm coming," she said, and turned around to meet her captors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forewarning: Some violence and blood in this chapter. Reader's discretion advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was breaking land speed records in his effort to get to Green Creek. It occurred to him he could just text Sonic on that phone Alex gave him, but what a horrible thing to explain over the phone. No, this was a conversation that needed to happen in person. Besides, if he told Sonic over text, the hedgehog might zoom off half-cocked and expose himself... or worse, arrive too early and then Robotnik would do God knows what to Alex. But time was of the essence.</p>
<p>So, with his lips still tingling from Alex's kiss, a kiss he desperately hoped wouldn't be the last, Patrick tore through Scottstown and onto the long desolate country road which led to Green Creek and, ultimately, his parents' property. When he pulled into the drive, he cut the engine and threw open the door, practically spilling out of the car and onto the pavement. He scrambled to his feet, ready to shout for Sonic, but then hesitated. If he looked too panicked, the others would want to know what was wrong. And he couldn't tell them. They weren't supposed to know. If they did, they'd try to accompany Sonic, and Alex would be in even more danger.</p>
<p>Patrick barely paid his furry friends any mind as he hurried across the property in search of Sonic. He gave the Chaotix a wide berth and even avoided Knuckles at all costs, as he knew the echidna would only detain him. They'd become good pals as of late, so Patrick felt bad about blowing him off, but he needed one person and one person only. No one else could help him. They'd only slow him down.</p>
<p>When finding Sonic on his own didn't prove possible, he quickly sought out the one person who he knew <em>could</em> find him. Mighty. Sure enough, the armadillo always seemed to know exactly where his adopted brother was.</p>
<p>Patrick followed his directions to the edge of the property, to the trail at the fringe of the woods. He spotted Sonic immediately, and the sight of him nearly stopped Patrick in his tracks.</p>
<p>This was not Sonic. At least, it wasn't the Sonic he'd grown to know and care about. Not the cocky, happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care speedy blue demon. This was a sad little critter who looked as though he'd lost his best friend. Sitting with his knees at his chest and his face buried in them, and his phone on the ground in front of him as though he were just waiting for someone to call... This was a brokenhearted hedgehog. And in that moment, Patrick realized something; something that made a pit form in his stomach.</p>
<p>Sonic was in love with Alex.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Patrick felt queasy. Thoughts of, <em>Does Alex feel the same about him?</em> were echoed with thoughts of, <em>Alex wouldn't have kissed </em>me<em> if she was in love with </em>Sonic<em>,</em> echoed by thoughts of, <em>But maybe she just doesn't realize. I mean,</em> I <em>didn't realize until now, myself. But if Alex knew... would she return his feelings?</em></p>
<p>And then, another thing popped into his head; something Liam had said to him the other day.</p>
<p>
  <em>"From now on, you have my blessing... ya know, to date Alex, if you want. Though I think you're gonna have some competition."</em>
</p>
<p>Liam knew! That insightful little kid knew! Why hadn't he said anything?</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. None of that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was Alex. And despite Patrick's feelings of unease in regards to Sonic and Alex's relationship, his heart simultaneously went out to the little hedgehog. And he knew if Sonic was to successfully rescue Alex from Robotnik... for him... and for Patrick... for all of them... he needed to be at the top of his game. And to do that, he needed to know how much he meant to Alex.</p>
<p>Sonic didn't move. He didn't even glance up, not even at the sound of Patrick's approach. Noting this, Patrick lowered to his knees in front of the hedgehog and placed his hands on his shoulders. Sonic stiffened at first. But he lifted his head just enough to see who it was, and it wasn't who he'd hoped it be. Patrick wasn't exactly the person he wanted to see right now.</p>
<p>For a moment, Patrick couldn't speak. His throat was clogged with too much emotion – fear, jealousy, pity – but finally, he spoke. "She loves you, Sonic," he croaked hoarsely.</p>
<p>With Sonic's face still buried in his knees, Patrick didn't see how wide the hedgehog's eyes went at this pronouncement. Whether Alex was <em>in love</em> with Sonic or not was irrelevant. Patrick at the very least knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alex loved the little hedgehog, just as he knew it would break her heart to see him in such a way and know that she was the one who'd caused such anguish.</p>
<p>"She was just afraid to face you," Patrick explained. "She hated the thought of disappointing her hero. She couldn't bear it. And last night... last night she was so upset because she wanted you to text her, but she was too afraid to text you herself."</p>
<p>Sonic knew that feeling. He had tried multiple times to text Alex himself, but he never really knew what to say. Each time, he ended up deleting the whole thing. But something else Patrick said stuck in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Last night...</em>
</p>
<p>Patrick had seen Alex last night? She couldn't come see <em>him,</em> but she went to see Patrick? Sonic bristled slightly at this thought.</p>
<p>"But she does care about you. You're her hero. And now..." Patrick took a deep, shuddering breath. "... now it's time for the hero to rescue the princess."</p>
<p>Slowly, Sonic lifted his head. Patrick tried not to cringe at the sight of the hedgehog's bloodshot eyes. Sonic could see, too, that Patrick's eyes held the stirrings of tears in them. That, and his face was horribly pale. He looked sick. Frightened. Not a good sign, especially not when accompanied by those ominous words.</p>
<p>Sonic was silent for a moment longer as his gaze held the young man. Then, "Where is she?"</p>
<p>"Robotnik has her," Patrick replied hoarsely. "This morning he called her up... He was at the hospice with her mother. He used Mrs. Parker as a bargaining chip to get Alex to come to him. So, she gave herself up willingly to save her mom. We didn't call you because... well, that was the other part of the bargain. If she brought anyone else with her, Robotnik would've hurt Mrs. Parker or..." he swallowed, "... or worse."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes narrowed as a flash of anger flickered across his face.</p>
<p>Patrick's hands tightened on Sonic's shoulders, if only to keep himself from trembling, though there was still a quiver in his voice. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she made me leave. She told me that Robotnik told her to have me pass a message on to you."</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes narrowed and the young man took another tremulous breath.</p>
<p>"He said to come to the former headquarters of Centurion Technologies after dark. But he said if you tell anyone else, if you bring any backup, or if you don't show up or follow his instructions exactly..." Patrick gulped again. "Bad things will happen. He wasn't specific, but I can only assume he means he'll hurt Alex."</p>
<p>Now, the tears in Patrick's eyes were starting to roll down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away or make any attempt at salvaging his dignity. It was far too late for that.</p>
<p>"Alex passed that on to me, but then, in the same breath, she told me <em>not</em> to tell you because... because she thinks Robotnik's set a trap for you. And I think she's probably right. I hate the thought of you falling into a trap, but if you don't go, I'll never... <em>We'll</em> never see her again."</p>
<p>Sonic's green eyes locked on Patrick a moment longer before the hedgehog rose to his feet with a look of solemn determination. "It's definitely a trap," he said, his voice tremulous with rage. "With Robotnik... it's always a trap. But that doesn't matter. I will race through the fires of Hell to get Alex back. If he thinks he's gonna take that sweet girl out of our lives and do who-knows-what with her, he's got another thing comin'."</p>
<p>Sonic lowered his gaze to the ground and Patrick could see his hands flexing and curling into fists. "This time that lunatic has gone too far. I'll walk into his trap, deal with his little scheme... and I'll have Alex back home safe and sound."</p>
<p>Sonic returned his gaze to Patrick, and what the young man saw in the hedgehog's eyes was a look of righteous fury.</p>
<p>"I'll see that that ol' Eggman never takes anyone against their will again!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>At dusk, Sonic arrived at the former Centurion Technologies headquarters. The last time he'd been here, the place had been bordered with police tape. Now, the tape was gone and all the damage which had been wrought upon the property had since been repaired. Most conspicuous of all was the signage out front. No longer <em>Centurion Technologies</em>, but <em>Boddick Technologies</em>. That in and of itself was ominous. Robotnik had officially set up camp in North Lake City. He was on the verge of becoming a corporate tech giant on Earth, no longer hiding, but an admired figure in the public eye. He could move. He could act unhindered. And he had Alex.</p>
<p>When Sonic tried the front gates, the first thing he noticed was that they were locked and the building beyond was dark. There wasn't a single light to be seen in the place. What he detected next was the whirring of a surveillance camera as it swiveled his way. He glanced up at the top of the gates and glared into the camera, it's single red light blinking in the darkness as a voice from a nearby intercom greeted him.</p>
<p>"Welcome, hedgehog, to the headquarters of my up-and-coming corporate empire," said an all-too familiar voice. "I see you've come alone, and right on time, too. Seems you <em>can</em> follow directions when properly motivated." He could almost hear the sneer in Robotnik's voice. "Good. I have Miss Parker here with me, of course. She'd greet you herself, but she's a little... tied up... at the moment." He chuckled wickedly.</p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes in disgust and let out a groan. "I didn't come here for lame Dad-jokes, Eggman! Let's get this over with!"</p>
<p>Robotnik replied in a much more foreboding tone, "If you wish her to remain unharmed, you will continue to follow my directions without deviation. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"</p>
<p>Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "As clear as the space between Stark's ears. Whatever you want! Just open this gate so we can get on with whatever game you're trying to play."</p>
<p>He half expected Robotnik to have some sort of irritated response to his mouthing off about lame jokes and the space between Stark's ears. But perhaps what was more ominous was that he didn't. All was silent as the gates slowly swung open to permit him entrance onto the immense lakefront property once belonging to Edgar Roman.</p>
<p>"Finally..."</p>
<p>Sonic ran to the main building, arriving at the fancy double doors which served as the front entrance to the newly christened Boddick Technologies. He saw more cameras. No doubt Robotnik wanted to keep playing games with him. When he first touched the handles, the doors wouldn't budge. Then, Robotnik's voice once more came to him over an intercom.</p>
<p>"It's terribly rude not to knock before entering someone's abode, hedgehog. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Were you raised in a barn?"</p>
<p>Oh, that damn Eggman was enjoying this far too much. But the place was secured, and if Sonic didn't wish any harm to come to Alex he would have to, as Robotnik said, 'continue to follow directions without deviation.' Sonic had no choice but to play along.</p>
<p>"I think you're enjoying this sick little game of yours a little too much, Eggman," said Sonic through clenched teeth. But nevertheless, he did as Robotnik said and knocked on the doors.</p>
<p>Just like that, they swung open onto a long dark hallway. As Sonic took his first step inside, Robotnik's voice came to him again. "Oh, and please... no running in the halls."</p>
<p>Sonic tried not to groan as he was forced to walk at a natural pace through the dark corridor. Every few steps, a light would switch on above, as though rewarding him for his troubles, lighting the path and leading the way to where Robotnik had Alex. He remembered Roman's place being pretty open the last time. Did Robotnik remodel it and turn it into his own personal funhouse? Sonic shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>Without any further words of taunting, Sonic proceeded down the dark corridor as Robotnik instructed. He didn't like this. Not one bit. And soon, he had even more reasons not to like it as he heard another voice echo down the dark hallway.</p>
<p>"Sonic?"</p>
<p>"Alex?!" Sonic spun around, trying to see where her voice was coming from. But she wasn't there. It was coming from the intercom. And not live; not if the way she kept repeating his name over and over again was any indication.</p>
<p>First, in a tone of joy and excitement. "Hee hee! Sonic!"</p>
<p>Then in a tone of alarm. "Sonic?!"</p>
<p>Sternly, "Sonic!"</p>
<p>Exasperation, "Sonnniiic..."</p>
<p>Then, in a tone of tenderness, "Sonic..."</p>
<p>A whisper, "Sonic..."</p>
<p>And finally, in a tone of fear and uncertainty. "Sonic...?"</p>
<p>Over and over again. "Sonic! Sonic?! Sonic! Sonnniic... Sonic... Sonic...?" So many times, that soon, his own name didn't even sound like a real word anymore.</p>
<p>These recordings of Alex speaking his name... some were from special, private moments between the two of them, which begged the question; exactly when and how did Robotnik get these vocal files? The implication threatened to send a chill down Sonic's spine. This was starting to take a disturbing trajectory. And it only got worse the further he went.</p>
<p>As he continued to walk, at regular intervals, screens began to flicker on, showing what Sonic could only assume was a live feed of Alex. She was tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. He could see tears trailing beneath the blindfold, rolling slowly down her cheeks as her nostrils flared, trying to breathe as the cloth around her mouth muffled her sobs.</p>
<p>"ALEX!" Sonic felt a nauseous sensation rising in him. A cold chill was trying to claim him. This... this was too much.</p>
<p>Robotnik's voice spoke over the intercom again, "Poor Alexandra... All she wanted was a competent hero. She never bargained for a competent villain. Try and save her if you can, Sonic," he taunted. "I promise that if you can get through my trap... I'll let her go. Mwahahahahaha!"</p>
<p>So, he admitted it was a trap! He must be feeling pretty confident indeed! Sonic grit his teeth. He couldn't take these recordings and live video feeds any longer. Instead, he dashed down the hallway, not at top speed, but at a more human speed, just so he could get through this corridor faster. He wanted to get to the end of this. Whatever trap Robotnik had for him, Sonic just wanted to confront it, finish it, and get Alex out of here.</p>
<p>As he sprinted down the hallway, he got no more heckling from Robotnik. Even the recording of Alex's voice seemed to fade away. Finally, he came to a stop at a set of fancy double doors. Just as he reached for the handles, both doors opened as if those on the other side knew he'd arrived. This time, though, the doors hadn't opened automatically. They were pulled open by Robotnik's androids – Stark on one side, and Sage on the other, as though they were doormen at a ball. But the room beyond, though quite large, did not look at all like a ballroom. Instead, it looked like something of an experimental arena.</p>
<p>The first thing Sonic saw at the far end of the room was Alex. She was in much the same manner as the screens had shown – in a chair, gagged and blindfolded with her wrists bound behind her back. Edgar Roman was standing behind her, looking smug.</p>
<p>"Well, well," he said, "It looks like your hero has arrived, Miss Parker." And, with a flourish, he yanked off the blindfold, mussing her hair as he did so, and allowing her to see Sonic.</p>
<p>Alex's tear-filled eyes went wide. '<em>SONIC!'</em></p>
<p>"ALEX!"</p>
<p>Sonic could just make out his name being shouted, muffled by the cloth around her mouth as Edgar Roman seized her and yanked her to her feet, keeping a painfully tight grip on her arm. If Alex's state of dress was any indication, it would appear she'd been awakened by this villainous plot first thing in the morning. She was barefoot and dressed in a pair of purple pawprint pajama pants. But that shirt... that shirt that looked just a little too big for her... Wasn't that Patrick's shirt? He could swear he'd seen the boy wearing it before. And hadn't Patrick said Alex had been with him last night? And now, wearing his shirt over pajama pants...</p>
<p>Sonic felt the pit of his stomach looking to engulf him like a black hole. But that didn't matter right now. Sonic clenched his teeth as he glared at Roman. "Man, you've really fallen into this evil henchman role perfectly, haven't you, Eddie? Is Robotnik promising a big payday out of this? Because I can't imagine he's offering good medical benefits to work for him."</p>
<p>When Sonic addressed Edgar Roman, the man winced and averted his gaze, not out of shame but out of fear and disgust, as though he hated to even comprehend that an alien creature like this anthropomorphic hedgehog could exist. As far as he was concerned, Sonic was an abomination.</p>
<p>"Actually, hedgehog..."</p>
<p>That wasn't Roman who spoke. Lights flickered on, illuminating a large platform, high on the far side of the 'arena.' And of course, at the railing of said platform stood Robotnik.</p>
<p>"When my plans come to fruition, Mr. Roman and I <em>will </em>have made quite the fortune!"</p>
<p>"I'm surprised at you, Robotnik. I never took you as someone motivated by money. Where <em>has</em> your integrity gone?"</p>
<p>Alex made a muffled sound of protest, as though she were trying to say something. A fortune was only supplementary to their plans. Alex was certain that the REMgage had a more sinister purpose than to simply earn them money. And having not spoken with Sonic herself, she didn't know if Patrick ever explained to him her suspicions as to the purpose of the REMgage. As she continued to shout incoherently through the cloth around her mouth, Roman grabbed her by the back of the neck, his thumb and fingers closing threatening around her slender throat.</p>
<p>"Stop your whining or I'll <em>give</em> you something to whine about!" he threatened. Alex whimpered, then grew silent.</p>
<p>"Hey! Greaseball!" shouted Sonic, his hands curling into fists as he glared at Roman. "Get your grubby paw off of her! Now!"</p>
<p>As though in defiance, or in a sheer show of authority, Roman yanked Alex back more firmly against him and placed his other hand atop her head, ruffling her hair as he aimed an antagonistic sneer towards the hedgehog as though saying, <em>'I can do whatever I want.'</em></p>
<p>A shudder of fury and revulsion ran through Sonic's quills. "Why you..."</p>
<p>"Mr. Roman is the <em>least</em> of your concerns right now, rodent!" snapped Robotnik, demanding Sonic's attention back. "And trust me, <em>his </em>motivations are purely greed. My goals are <em>far </em>loftier!"</p>
<p>Sonic glared at Roman with true disgust before shifting his attentions back to Robotnik. "I don't even get why you'd throw your lot in with Roman! Didn't he try to kill you?"</p>
<p>Robotnik, to Sonic's surprise – or perhaps he shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore – laughed off his comment. "You know the old saying... Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and all that. Edgar Roman is a valuable asset. Disposing of him would've done me no good when I can make use of him. We have a mutually beneficial arrangement."</p>
<p>"Well, you can go be mutually beneficial to each other all you want. I'm here to get Alex out of here! So quit stalling, Eggman, and spring your trap, already. I'm getting bored here!"</p>
<p>But Robotnik only laughed. "Oh, after tonight, hedgehog, I can guarantee you will give <em>anything</em> for a little tedium. Tonight is the night of your ultimate defeat!"</p>
<p>The raised platform upon which Robotnik stood slowly lowered to ground level. Robotnik stepped off, brushing past Roman and Alex to stand in the middle of the arena across from Sonic. In his hand he held a remote. He pressed a button, and a small hole opened in the center of the floor. And, slowly rising up out of it was a figure that Alex knew very well indeed, and one which Sonic had only recently become acquainted with through Earth's comics and video games.</p>
<p>Standing before him was a sleek looking machine of sharp cobalt blue. It had a familiar base structure, similar to Robotnik's usual Mechas, but this one looked like it was made specifically with combating Sonic in mind. In fact, it was as if Sonic were looking in a twisted mechanical mirror. For a moment, Sonic was in shock. Then...</p>
<p>"Hey, wait a minute! Now you're just stealing ideas from the video games based off of us. Have you really run out of your own ideas?"</p>
<p>Robotnik smiled malignly as he placed his hand on the mechanical doppelganger's head. "What can I say? They may not have gotten all the details right, but even <em>I</em> can't deny when they've come up with a good idea! One that I intend to improve upon!" Then, Robotnik pulled from his person a glowing red gem.</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes widened. "A Chaos Emerald!"</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned wickedly. "Precisely. Just the power source needed to give my Mecha Sonic the boost to defeat the likes of you!"</p>
<p>Alex's eyes went wide at the sight of what Robotnik was calling Mecha Sonic; though, to her, its design was more reminiscent of Metal Sonic. But then again, Dr. Boddick apparently referred to <em>all</em> his robots as 'Mechas.' This couldn't be good. This absolutely could <em>not</em> be good.</p>
<p>A compartment opened in Mecha Sonic's chest, and Robotnik plugged the crimson emerald into the awaiting chest cavity. With a low, ominous hum, glowing crimson pupils lit up upon the black ocular visor. Metal Sonic... Mecha Sonic... was activated. Sonic took a step back from it, curling his hands into fists. He didn't have any jokes now. This was no joke. Robotnik had a machine that looked like him. And not only that, it was powered by one of the missing Chaos Emeralds! None of the other Mechas had Chaos Emeralds inside of them.</p>
<p>Alex paled. She already knew where this was going. "MMMPH!" She tried to shout out a warning, even though she knew it would do no good. Even without the gag, what could she possibly say? 'Look out, it's Metal Sonic'?</p>
<p>As though on cue, Roman began dragging her backwards towards the platform. Sage and Stark soon joined them. And now, even Robotnik was backing away, laughing maniacally as he retreated.</p>
<p>"You know what they say," he said as he stepped onto the platform. "We are our own worst enemy. Let's see how well you fare against yourself, Sonic! One on one battle, you versus Mecha You. A no holds barred match. To the victor go the spoils! I'll be waiting in the wings with the trophy." As he said this, he grabbed Alex by the back of her hair and shoved her out in front of him so Sonic could see her front and center as the platform began to rise.</p>
<p>"Mwahahahaha!"</p>
<p>Sonic snarled at them. If a sentient, bipedal, anthropomorphic creature could ever look feral, Sonic did in that moment. Both Roman and Robotnik were being far too rough with Alex, and it only angered him more. But there was nothing he could do against them. His focus had to be on the machine in front of him. Sonic drew in a deep breath as he bolstered his confidence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't worry, Alex. If this faker is anything like the one in the comics and games, I'll beat it into submission. I'll get you out of this. I promise.</em>
</p>
<p>Alex watched helplessly as the platform rose, taking her and her captors above the arena where they could have a bird's eye view of the battle. And, it seemed, Robotnik wanted her front and center of the platform, presumably to taunt Sonic, or perhaps to torture her by forcing her to watch Sonic get thrashed by Mecha Sonic.</p>
<p><em>No. No way. Sonic will be fine,</em> she tried to reassure herself. <em>He can handle this. He can totally handle this.</em></p>
<p>Just as this thought passed through her head, Mecha Sonic's eyes flashed a bright red and vanished from where it stood and reappeared immediately in front of Sonic.</p>
<p>"Wha!?"</p>
<p>With an armored fist, Mecha Sonic backhanded Sonic across the face, sending him sailing backward across the arena. Alex screamed, her cries muffled by the gag, as Sonic slammed into the metal floor and went tumbling across it.</p>
<p>"MMMPH!" She spun towards Robotnik, her tussled hair whipping around her as she glared at him. She shouted an accusation as him, which, though muffled, he could make out well enough. <em>'That's cheating!'</em></p>
<p>"Oh, don't look at me like that," he told her. "It's not cheating! Mecha Sonic is simply equipped with an invention of mine called a Chaos Engine. You may recall Sage utilizing the prototype to perform Chaos Control. Well, Mecha Sonic has a Chaos Engine in his core. This allows him to use Chaos Control in rapid short bursts or for long range jumps! It's hardly cheating when it's a part of his design! Hahahahaha!"</p>
<p>Alex continued to glare at Robotnik. <em>'That's the definition of cheating!' </em>she rebutted from behind her gag.</p>
<p>Shaking his head after the wicked strike, Sonic rose to his feet. He felt a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Ooookay. This pseudo-me means business! And he can Chaos Control, to boot! I'm just gonna have to go all out!" Mecha Sonic raised a sharp-fingered hand and gave Sonic a mocking 'Bring it' gesture. "Oh! <em>And</em> an attitude! I must admit, I <em>am</em> impressed."</p>
<p>Alex could just barely make out Sonic talking to himself and mocking the robot. She worried that perhaps Sonic was getting too cocky. <em>Damn it, Sonic... Concentrate!</em></p>
<p>Sonic clenched his hands into fists and his green eyes turned electric blue. That kinetic energy pulsed through his quills as Sonic rushed at the robot. But a split second before Sonic was within range of him, Mecha Sonic's red eyes and the visible emerald embedded in his chest plate both gave a rapid pulse and he teleported behind Sonic.</p>
<p>Sonic skidded to a halt, turned, and launched himself back toward Mecha, who again pulsed red before vanishing and reappearing with an accelerated boost, smashing into Sonic from the side and sending the hedgehog careening.</p>
<p><em>No!</em> thought Alex. This wasn't good. Mecha Sonic had a huge advantage. It wasn't fair! Sonic was fast, but how could he contend with an enemy that could teleport? Alex's gaze honed in on the battle, her gamer's eyes desperately searching for any weaknesses or flaws in the robot's attack pattern.</p>
<p>Sonic recovered quickly and a blue burst of energy sent him into a spin dash toward Mecha. Mecha Sonic put his arms up in an X. As Sonic collided with him, Mecha's armored arms kept the spinning blue ball of energy at bay, then bounced Sonic upwards.</p>
<p>Sonic, airborne, uncurled to try to reorient himself. But again, Mecha pulsed red, vanished, and reappeared instantly in the air above Sonic. Clasping his metal hands together, Mecha spiked the hedgehog back down.</p>
<p><em>SONIC! </em>came Alex's muffled scream.</p>
<p>Sonic slammed into the hard floor, grunting in pain. Slowly, he lifted his head, only to find that one of his eyes was now blinded by dripping crimson. He'd sustained a gash on his head from Mecha's blow. Sonic tentatively touched his head, and his glove came away red.</p>
<p>"Heh... This guy's... tougher than I thought."</p>
<p>Alex paled and she took a staggering step back from the railing. Blood... There was a gash in Sonic's head, and it was oozing blood into his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p>
<p>She'd never seen her hero bleed before. Of course, he was a living creature. Alex knew he <em>could</em> but she never thought he <em>would</em>, simply because... Well, she'd never seen it. None of the child-friendly cartoons or games showed him in such a state. But here he was, her perfect, flawless hero... bleeding. He was injured. Badly.</p>
<p>But perhaps the tides could turn, for during Mecha Sonic's last two attacks, Alex had noticed something. Something that could put the odds in Sonic's favor. The only problem was, Sonic hadn't seemed to notice. Perhaps he was just too close to the battle to see it, or perhaps years of gaming aided Alex in noticing such a thing. She had to find a way to communicate to him!</p>
<p>Mecha used his boosters to launch himself down at Sonic, ready to drive him into the ground.</p>
<p>"WHOA!" Sonic lunged himself backward as Mecha landed, barely dodging the attack. "Even <em>without</em> Chaos Control, he's really damned fast!"</p>
<p>Almost immediately upon touching the floor, Mecha Sonic's eyes and the Chaos Emerald began to pulse once more. While everyone's eyes were on the battle below her, Alex turned her head to the side, trying to use her shoulder to push the cloth off her mouth. Pressing her cheek to her shoulder, she pushed at the cloth, which truly wasn't tied so tightly after all. On the third try, she managed to get it down past her mouth where it now hung around her neck. She ran to the platform's railing and shouted down.</p>
<p>"SONIC! THE EMERALD AND HIS EYES GLOW AND PULSE JUST BEFORE HE'S ABOUT TO TELEPORT! YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR DIRECTION AT THE LAST SECOND!"</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes went wide as he looked from Alex to Mecha, who pulsed just as Alex said he would, before vanishing. At that very second, Sonic lunged aside as Mecha reappeared, thrusting its arm forward in a strike, just barely missing Sonic.</p>
<p>"Holy hell, she's right!" Grinning, Sonic glanced up at her. "Good eye, Alex! Those gamer skills come in handy!" This was going to take faster-than-light thinking and a bit of guess work.</p>
<p>If Sonic saw correctly, the emerald and Mecha's eyes pulsed three times with increasing succession just before Mecha Chaos Controlled. Using his energy to ramp up his speed, Sonic managed to almost slow time around him. He stood perfectly still as he watched Mecha pulse once, twice, thrice. And in that briefest amount of time, just as Mecha vanished, Sonic dashed forward. Mecha reappeared where Sonic had been seconds ago, but Sonic was already one step ahead of him.</p>
<p>Sonic skidded and launched himself into a spin dash at Mecha, who couldn't react fast enough to avoid the attack. The dashing Sonic collided with Mecha, knocking the mechanical hedgehog off of his feet. Sonic took off into a run, going wide along Mecha's side. Mecha started to pulse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once... twice... MOVE!</em>
</p>
<p>Mecha vanished and Sonic used a pulse of kinetic energy to shoot up into the air the instant Mecha reappeared. The robot tried to land a blow on Sonic, only to miss. Then, with another spin dash, Sonic shot back down at Mecha, smashing himself against his metallic doppelganger. Mecha took the hit head on, resulting in a spark and a twitch. That was a solid hit!</p>
<p>Sonic grinned. <em>Great! If I keep this up, this guy's history!</em></p>
<p>"YES!" Alex exclaimed.</p>
<p>Robotnik's hands tightened over the railing, clenching his teeth as he glared at the battle below him. The tides had indeed turned... and all because of the damn girl. Without so much as taking his eyes from the battle, Robotnik merely said one word.</p>
<p>"Edgar..."</p>
<p>On cue, Roman backhanded Alex across the face. Hard. The sound of the slap seemed to echo across the large battle chamber, setting Alex's teeth to rattling in her mouth as she went reeling, slamming against the railing and tumbling onto the platform at Robotnik's feet... Robotnik, who still didn't bother to even look at her. Alex's head glanced off the platform when she fell, causing her vision to momentarily go dark.</p>
<p>Sage took a step forward. "M-Master!"</p>
<p>Despite the painful throbbing in his head, Sonic had managed a couple more perfectly timed strikes against Mecha Sonic. But just as he was rebounding off of Mecha, he caught sight of Edgar Roman backhanding Alex across the face. Sonic's eyes blazed as he watched the girl go sprawling onto the platform.</p>
<p>"ALEX!!" he cried. Then, to Roman, "You bastard!!"</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned as the light flashed malevolently across his lenses. Sonic was properly distracted, and now Mecha used this to his advantage. Immediately, the robot Chaos Controlled, appearing in front of Sonic and striking him with a backhand to echo the one delivered to Alex.</p>
<p>When Alex next opened her eyes, through blurred vision, she saw Mecha Sonic strike Sonic across the face. Crying out her hero's name, Alex struggled to her feet. She was dizzy and would have toppled over again if it wasn't for Sage, who quickly took her by the shoulders, steadying her.</p>
<p>"Easy, Alexandra. I've got you," he whispered so only she could hear.</p>
<p>Did she detect sorrow in his voice? Pity? Regret? Whatever Sage was thinking was no concern of hers as she watched her beloved hero becoming overwhelmed by his opponent.</p>
<p>As Sonic reeled from the previous strike, Mecha teleported again, bashing into him from behind, then driving a metal armored knee into Sonic's midsection.</p>
<p>"AGGGH!"</p>
<p>"SONIC!"</p>
<p>Alex, writhed and twisted, flexing her wrists, desperately to escape her bonds. If only she could get to him! Then, she felt Sage's hands move from her shoulders to her back. With a single tug upon the end of the rope, it slackened. Alex's wrists were free. There was no time to thank Sage, not even with a secret smile over her shoulder. She could thank him later.</p>
<p>The kinetic blue energy that was sparking in Sonic's quills fizzled out. Sonic's advantage was gone. And before he even touched the ground, Mecha had Chaos Controlled several times and battered him, leaving more scrapes, scratches, cuts, and bruises. Sonic couldn't act. He was being overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"Nngh!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Alex... I... I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, with a blast from his boosters, Mecha drove Sonic into the floor. The hedgehog's eyes went wide as blood came from his mouth and spattered across the robot's face. With that, Sonic collapsed.</p>
<p>Mecha stood over Sonic's limp form. The sharp fingers on his metal hand pressed together, forming something like a spear tip. Sonic's one eye opened just enough to see what was likely to be his demise.</p>
<p>"Al...ex..."</p>
<p>This was it. Sonic had gone into this far too cocky. And his arrogance had cost him. This was the last sight he was going to see; a mechanical killer duplicate of himself getting ready to land a killing blow. But the real tragedy was, he'd near again hear Alex's appealing laugh. He'd never again see her sweet smiling face. He'd never feel her arms around him. Sonic knew that he was never going to see Alex Parker again. So, his eyes closed, accepting his fate.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least I can take comfort... knowing I fought my hardest for her. Goodbye, Alex.</em>
</p>
<p>With a threatening pulse of its red eyes, Mecha pulled back, readying to drive those sharp fingers down into his fallen adversary.</p>
<p>"NOOO!" screamed Alex.</p>
<p>She ran towards the edge of the platform. Robotnik had only the briefest of moments to see that the girl had launched herself over the railing. The little fool! She was sure to plummet to her death! What brazen idiocy! Even as he and Roman both reached out for her, seeking to snatch her out of the air, they knew it was too late.</p>
<p>"DAMN IT, GIRL!"</p>
<p>She was doomed. But the air around her started to distort. A brief flicker, and she disappeared in mid-descent, only to reappear on the battlefield. She'd used Chaos Control! In her moment of fear and despair, she'd tapped into her chaos energy and performed Chaos Control, placing herself right where she most longed to be.</p>
<p>As Mecha Sonic raised his hand to deliver the final blow, Alex threw herself prostate over Sonic, shielding him from his deadly opponent. If Mecha Sonic wanted to kill Sonic, he'd have to go through <em>her</em> first!</p>
<p>Sonic wasn't unconscious. Not yet. He was struggling to hold out until his last moment. He thought that maybe, he might catch one last look at Alex, to take the memory of those pretty brown eyes with him to his grave. But his last moment never came. The killing blow never landed. Instead, Sonic felt a weight laying across him. Slowly, the one eye that wasn't clouded in blood fluttered open.</p>
<p><em>ALEX!</em> She was shielding him from Mecha Sonic! Oh, his brave, brave Alex! But she mustn't sacrifice herself! "A-Alex," he croaked weakly. "D-Don't..."</p>
<p>As Alex lay across Sonic, preparing to be impaled, she could only think, <em>It doesn't matter. If I lose him, I've got nothing. Dad's gone... Mom won't be here forever... I can't lose Sonic, too! I'll die for him if I must!</em></p>
<p>But in that moment, right before Mecha Sonic could kill them both, Robotnik issued a panicked command. "MECHA SONIC! STAND DOWN!"</p>
<p>Seconds before Alex could be pierced by the robot doppelganger, its hand came to an abrupt halt in its trajectory. Slowly, it lowered its arm to its side and took a few steps away from them.</p>
<p>Alex breathed a sigh of relief. But they weren't completely safe yet. And Sonic... her poor, poor Sonic... Alex took him into her arms, cradling him protectively, her tears dripping from her cheeks and onto his blue fur.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sonic..." she sobbed as she gazed down at his bloodied face. "My poor, sweet Sonic..."</p>
<p>"A-Alex... you... you saved me..." Despite the grim circumstances and his awful condition, Alex was so warm. She was so soft. Yes, this was where Sonic wanted to be. If he was going to die, this was the perfect way to go.</p>
<p>Alex sobbed against him, her tears dripping onto his blood-streaked fur as her arms tightened around him. "I'll get us out of here," she whispered. Holding him to her chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Alex and Sonic both felt the chaos energy building up inside of her. Once more, Alex began to flicker. "CHAOS CON—"</p>
<p>Suddenly, some nodules in the ceiling of the arena began to glow brightly. Then, they found themselves encased in a spherical forcefield of Chaos dampening energy. Too late. They were trapped.</p>
<p>"Did you really think I wouldn't have planned for the possibility of a quick Chaos Control get-away? You're both fools! Hahahahaa!" With the press of a button, the platform lowered back down to floor level and Robotnik stepped off. "That was a truly spectacular display. But sadly, it was all for naught."</p>
<p>Alex shot a tear-filled glare at Robotnik as he came towards them, followed by Roman, Sage, and Stark. She should've known Robotnik would have planned for every contingency. Alex pulled Sonic more tightly against her, cradling his body protectively.</p>
<p>"I won't let you kill him! Do you hear me? If you try, I won't cooperate! I'll fight you tooth and nail! I'll <em>never </em>let you take him from me!" Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her mangled hero, who at this moment, looked more like a pet critter in the adoring arms of a sobbing little girl.</p>
<p>"While I appreciate your passion, Miss Parker I never intended for Sonic to die tonight. You think I'm simply going to let my mortal enemy die so quickly? Hardly! I have much more in mind for our little blue friend." Robotnik placed his hand on Mecha Sonic's head. "This was a successful test run for my Mecha Sonic! Even <em>despite </em>your attempted interference. But you also provided the perfect distraction to let Mecha Sonic gain the upper hand. And once more, I've proven my superior genius by taking a simple concept from those blasted video games and made it into something TRULY deadly! MWHAHAHAAA!"</p>
<p>It was then Sonic managed to speak, though his tone was weak. "Jeez. D-Does he... ever... s-stop ta-talking?"</p>
<p>Alex didn't even have it in her to crack a smile at his comment. Instead, she placed a gentle hand against the side of his face and stroked his cheek. "Shhh. Save your energy, honey," she murmured softly, her breath flowing across his soft blue fur.</p>
<p>Sonic was pretty sure he'd never heard Alex call him that before. The way she spoke so sweetly to him and with such concern gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, and yet he was hurting. Bad. There was a part of him that just longed to succumb to sleep. But he didn't want to lose sight of Alex. If he did, he didn't know what would happen to her. So as tempting as it was, he refused to succumb to the pain and the exhaustion.</p>
<p>"He was your friend!" Alex shouted at Robotnik. "He tried to help you! And you try to kill him because of an accident! How can you be so cruel?" She lifted Sonic into her arms even more so that she could nuzzle her head against his. "Why?" she asked tremulously, tears falling from her eyes and dripping into his blood-soaked face.</p>
<p>Sage and Edgar joined Robotnik at his side, gazing down at the two in the sphere. Stark alone came to a stop, frozen on the spot. His eyes were wide, and if he wasn't an android, he'd almost look... sick. A flash of memory, one that he didn't understand flashed through his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>A little boy named Ivan Boddick, blood on his striped T-shirt, was holding a small, limp dog in his arms. The brown and white fur was matted with blood as Ivan held him to his chest, crying in the street.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ivan... Son, you need to get out of the street now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"B-But D-Dad," choked little Ivan. "B-Bandit..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is dead," his father said gently as he knelt down in the street in front of his son. His thick auburn mustache drooped overtop his frowning lips. "Come on, Son..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why?" demanded little Ivan. "Why did he run over Bandit! He could've stopped! Why did he run him over?! WHYYY!?"</em>
</p>
<p>Stark shook his head and took a staggering step backwards.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was that?</em>
</p>
<p>He felt something in the corner of his eye. He touched his finger to it and came away with... A tear? What nonsense. Androids didn't cry. Stark looked at Alex and Sonic again. He didn't like the way they looked together. It made strange thoughts pop into his head. Things he didn't recognize or understand, but which made him feel very bad, as though he were on the verge of breaking from the chest outward. Stark crossed his arms, and turned around, putting his back to them.</p>
<p>"Hmph."</p>
<p>Alex held Sonic closer to her still as she glared up at Robotnik once more. "Are you not yet satisfied? Is this not enough?!"</p>
<p>The sight of the girl with a bruise on her cheek, looking like a battered young woman holding her bloodied pet was enough to stir shame and pity in any person with a shred of empathy. But Robotnik wasn't just any person.</p>
<p>"I beseech the man who was once Charles Boddick," she continued desperately. "If he's still in that awful shell of a human who calls himself Robotnik... Is this what he would want? Is this what the man who Maria loved would want? I don't think so. Please," she begged, her large brown eyes shimmering with tears. Her gaze moved from Robotnik to Sage, who averted his gaze shamefully, then back to Robotnik. "Please let us go. You've had your fun. Just let us go!"</p>
<p>Robotnik's eyes narrowed dangerously behind his dark glasses. His mouth contorted into a clenched-teeth sneer. He thrust his arm out, pointing a finger at Alex. "You will <em>not </em>use my Maria against me!"</p>
<p>Alex glared right back at him, her defiance a match for his own stubbornness. "Yeah. You're right. Using someone's loved one against them would be a sick thing to do, wouldn't it?" she spat, calling out his own hypocrisy. But nothing she could do or say would sway him.</p>
<p>"Don't pretend like you know <em>anything</em> about <em>anything</em>, girl! And I haven't had my fun." A mirthless smile came to his vile face. "My fun has only just begun! EVERYONE! Onto the platform!"</p>
<p>The large circle in the center of the arena floor, the same from which the rising platform had brought Mecha Sonic up from below, was right where Alex and Sonic were being kept in the forcefield bubble. Robotnik glanced toward his control platform from where he'd come. A blinking light indicated that it had synched up with the remote device built into his glove.</p>
<p>A holographic display arose from the back of his glove, and with his other hand, he swiped and tapped at it, activating his teleporter. "My hand control is synced up with the control platform. Initiating transport!"</p>
<p>From above, a large purple orb in the center of the ceiling pulsed with a pinkish hue, emitting something of a 'Bwom, bwom, bwom' sound as it powered up. Sage gazed pityingly at Alex.</p>
<p><em>'I'm sorry,'</em> that look seemed to say.</p>
<p>"ACTIVATE!" Robotnik commanded.</p>
<p>A bright pink teleportation beam surrounded them. This was it then. Once they were at the Robo Dome, she <em>and </em>Sonic, there'd be no escape. Alex had hoped Sonic could save her. But he'd been gravely injured and now they were both taken captive. And no one else knew because Robotnik had made it so with his threats.</p>
<p>Alex would soon be a missing person on the news for a few weeks, maybe even a few months until she was presumed dead and eventually nothing more than a forgotten cold case file. And Sonic was, presumably, going to his doom. But at the very least, Alex would make sure she protected him as much as possible till the very end, even if it meant her own demise.</p>
<p><em>Good bye, Mom. Good bye, Patrick,</em> she thought as they were encased within the pink beam. She held Sonic tightly against her, pressing her wet, tear-streaked face against his as she closed her eyes. And just like that, they disappeared from the former Centurion HQ to be delivered into the cold embrace of the Robo Dome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was long after dark on a Friday evening, and while the pool house rang with the familiar laughter of Liam Parker as he played video games with Vector, there was a conspicuous absence of another Parker.</p>
<p>Alex.</p>
<p>She often visited on Fridays, but she was nowhere to be found. So, too, was Patrick missing. And no one had a clue as to where Sonic was, which was really peculiar. Knuckles stood on the highest branch of his favorite tree on the Miller property, looking out across the vast lawn towards the front gates, waiting for any sign of Patrick's car or Alex's aunt's mini-van when he noticed that Patrick's car was, in fact, parked by the front gates.</p>
<p>Then, he should be here.</p>
<p>How peculiar.</p>
<p>Knuckles hopped down from the tree and went to the pool house. He poked his head in, gazing around at the occupants inside. Vector and Liam were playing Smash Brothers, Charmy and Tails were watching YouTube on Patrick's laptop, Mighty was tending his mini-Zen garden Alex had gifted to him, and Espio was... somewhere.</p>
<p>"Hey," said Knuckles. "Any of you see Patrick around?"</p>
<p>Tails looked up from the computer and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sonic in a while either."</p>
<p>"What about Alex?" asked Knuckles.</p>
<p>Liam shrugged, not taking his eyes off the game. "Haven't seen her. I tried to call her to drive me here in my mom's van, but she wasn't answering her phone, so I had to take an Uber instead. Maybe she and Patrick are out together getting romantic or some shit."</p>
<p>Knuckles shook his head. "But Patrick's car is here."</p>
<p>Mighty furrowed his brow pensively. He had not seen Sonic since early in the afternoon. Admittedly, he hadn't gone out of his way to look for his adopted brother for any particular reason, but even <em>he</em> thought it was unusual that he hadn't at least seen Sonic in passing. And then, he hadn't seen Alex, nor Patrick. And this all struck him as very unusual. But it wasn't until Knuckles brought it up that the peculiarity of the matter seemed to grow like a bad feeling in his gut.</p>
<p>"The answers to life's mysteries are often found in one's environment," he replied without looking up from his Zen garden, though he was deep in thought.</p>
<p>Vector, his eyes still on the television as he played Smash Brothers with Liam, added his two cents. "Yeah. And if that doesn't work, you could always look around the property and see if they're hidin' around here someplace."</p>
<p>Mighty sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Mighty's enlightened witticisms weren't exactly what Knuckles was looking for, nor was Vector's advice, which was stupidly obvious. Between the armadillo's unerring equanimity and the crocodile's lack of concern, Knuckles found himself growing irritable. With a "Hmph," he turned to depart, but not before grabbing Tails and yanking the fox-boy to his feet.</p>
<p>"H-Hey? What're you doing, Knuckles?"</p>
<p>"You're gonna be my eye in the sky," he said as he dragged Tails out the door behind him. Knuckles thrust a fist into the air. "Get up there and take a sweep of the property. Give me the bird's eye view. I'll continue to search from down here."</p>
<p>"But Knuckles," said Tails, chuckling nervously. "I'm sure they're all right. There's probably a very logical explanation for—" But the glare Knuckles shot at him was enough to make the fox go rigid and stand at attention. "Y-Yes, sir!" He saluted the echidna and quickly took the skies.</p>
<p>Knuckles crossed his arms and harrumphed as he stood by the pool. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. If Alex was on the property, he should at least be able to track her via the Master Emerald shard she wore. After all, he was an expert at tracking broken emerald shards.</p>
<p>"There it is."</p>
<p>Knuckles opened his eyes. He sensed the shard. The signal was coming from... the woods at the back of the property? What was Alex doing out there so late at night? Knuckles glanced back towards Patrick's abandoned car. Perhaps Liam had been right. Perhaps Alex and Patrick were having a romantic rendezvous in the forest. If that was the case, perhaps he shouldn't interrupt them. But Knuckles couldn't shake his bad feeling, especially because he hadn't seen Sonic all day. His mind made up, Knuckles followed the signal into the woods.</p>
<p>The emerald's pulse rang true, for it led him straight to...</p>
<p>"Patrick?"</p>
<p>But why was he out here all alone? And where was Alex?</p>
<p>As Knuckles drew closer to the boy, he could see that Patrick was sitting huddled up in front of a tree with his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried in them. If this position wasn't unsettling enough, the fact that he could sense the Master Emerald shard, but that there was no sign of Alex was the most unsettling thing of all.</p>
<p>Knuckles squatted down in front of Patrick, and suddenly, the boy found the echidna's large gloved hand closing around the Master Emerald shard which hung around his neck. Knuckles had a very bad feeling. There was only one reason that Patrick would possibly have the Master Emerald shard instead of Alex. And seeing as Alex was not accounted for...</p>
<p>As Patrick's eyes met the luminous purple eyes of the echidna guardian, Knuckles asked a single, solemn question. "What happened to her?"</p>
<p>It was plainly obvious the boy had been crying. Maybe more than he'd even expected himself to. Patrick's hesitation as to whether or not he should tell anyone what happened had gone right out the window with his tears.</p>
<p>"R-Robotnik..." His voice was ragged and weak. "Took her. Sonic went... It's... It's a trap." Patrick shook his head. "God... A-Alex..."</p>
<p>"WHAT?! Robotnik kidnapped Alex and set a trap for Sonic??? Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Knuckles seized Patrick by the arm and yanked him to his feet with ease. "C'mon! We've got to tell the others. You can tell us where he took them and we'll bust 'em out!"</p>
<p>Despite being dragged along by an abnormally strong echidna, Patrick dug in his heels and put on the brakes, forcing Knuckles to screech to a halt. "N-No! We can't!! I-I was only supposed to tell Sonic. Robotnik will... he'll hurt Alex if anyone other than Sonic showed up! That was... That was a while ago. I knew it was a trap. I don't know what Robotnik is planning but... God... if we go after Sonic, then..."</p>
<p>Knuckles furrowed his brow. That did present a problem. It was then they heard a whup, whup, whup sound and a soft thump on the ground.</p>
<p>"That's a valid concern Patrick," came Tails' voice from behind him. "But if, as you said, this was a while ago, and we haven't seen or heard from Sonic since, then odds are Sonic was captured, too. And if that the case..." Tails' big blue eyes moved between Patrick and Knuckles, his expression far more serious than Patrick was used to seeing it. "We're their only hope."</p>
<p>Patrick contemplated his words with a look of worry and fear, and yet, with the bubbling brew of determination. "It's... It's up to us, then," he said. "What do we do?" Patrick was hardly a strategist. And the idea of confronting Robotnik, admittedly, terrified him. But he desperately wanted to help Alex and Sonic in any way he could.</p>
<p>"Well," said Tails with a gentle smile, though Patrick could see how upset the young fox boy was at having discovered the unfortunate fate of his two friends. "I happen to be a good strategist." It was as though he could read Patrick's mind. "And between Knuckles and Mighty, we've got some heavy brawlers. And Espio is a master of espionage and infiltration, as you've seen firsthand. So, we might as well get the Chaotix in on this as well. The bigger our team, the better our chances against Eggman and his lackeys. What do you think, Knuckles?"</p>
<p>Knuckles pounded his fists together. "I say let's do this! There's no way we're letting that rotten Eggman take Alex from us! And after we've saved Sonic, I can rub it in that hedgehog's face!"</p>
<p>Tails sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Patrick... Do you know where Robotnik took Alex? If he expected Sonic to get there, it couldn't have been his headquarters. Sonic can't get past the lake. Not without the Tornado."</p>
<p>"He told Sonic to go to the old Centurion HQ by the lakefront," said Patrick. "I can only assume that Robotnik had some kind of trap all laid out there."</p>
<p>Tails nodded. "Then the trap is already sprung," he said, "...judging by how long Sonic's been gone. He and Alex need us. Let's go get the others. Patrick, you drive. Take us to Centurion."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Patrick knew what needed done. He knew that it was he who was going to have to transport these guys to Centurion HQ. And his dad's Hummer was the best way to do it, which was why, half an hour later, he was driving his father's black Hummer H3 with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and the Chaotix piled in the back.</p>
<p>While the size of the vehicle alone didn't make it inconspicuous, the black paint job and tinted windows gave them <em>some </em>cover, and it was sturdy and durable enough to handle anything scary that might come their way... though Patrick desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that. This was the only way. No question about it. Well, perhaps one...</p>
<p>"This whole thing is incredibly dangerous. And maybe Robotnik is expecting some kind of half-cocked rescue attempt, which could make this whole mission even <em>more</em> dangerous. So... would you remind me exactly why <em>you're </em>here, Liam?" he said, tossing a glance at the young boy in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>"For the hundredth time, she's my freaking cousin!" said Liam. "So whether you like it or not, I'm coming! Anyway, we're more than halfway there, so there's no sense in worrying about it now."</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head and muttered. "You nearly get killed at that con, and yet you want <em>more </em>of this?"</p>
<p>"Actually," said Tails, "You guys will be as safe as possible, given the circumstances."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" asked Liam.</p>
<p>"He means you're staying in the car," said Knuckles, sitting in the seat behind Liam with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"WHAT? But I wanna see Eggman's souped-up evil genius lair!"</p>
<p>"Pretty sure you don't," replied Tails. "Besides, we're gonna need a getaway vehicle, so you and Patrick are going to have to keep the motor running."</p>
<p>"But Alex is my cousin! I should have some say in—"</p>
<p>"She'd kill us if anything happened to you," said Tails in all seriousness.</p>
<p>Liam grumbled incoherently as he slouched in his seat. "I don't get to go in, but <em>Charmy</em> does? That's messed up."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Charmy cluelessly.</p>
<p>"Listen, kid," said Vector. "This is serious business. Charmy may be a buggy little spaz, but he's experienced."</p>
<p>The goggle-wearing bee nodded in agreement. "Yep, yep! I'm a buggy little... Hey!"</p>
<p>"Believe it or not," Vector continued, as though Charmy hadn't just interjected. "This little bee is really handy in a pinch."</p>
<p>"Well, sorry I don't have a switchblade sticking outta my ass crack," muttered Liam, crossing his arms and putting his sneakers on the dashboard. "Then maybe I'd be more useful."</p>
<p>Vector spoke in a lower tone, one perhaps more serious than any of them had ever heard from him. "Besides, Liam... I don't want to see ya get hurt. There might be tons of bots in there. I don't know if I'd be able to protect ya from all of 'em."</p>
<p>Patrick blinked in surprise at Vector's words. It seemed the big croc had a good head on his shoulders after all, and yet, perhaps there was something more. In regards to Liam, Vector seemed to have something of a protective streak.</p>
<p>At the croc's words, Liam's expression softened a bit. He turned around in his seat and there was a look in his eyes. One they'd never quite seen before. Fear, determination, and anguish all wrapped into one.</p>
<p>"In that case you have to promise you'll save Alex and that you won't let anything happen to her. I know she's just my cousin, but in reality..." Liam averted his gaze for a moment, unable to look anyone in the eye as he admitted this. "In actuality, she's really more like a sister to me." His gaze returned to Vector. "Swear you'll rescue her! Swear you'll protect her!" His eyes moved in turn to each of the others, to Charmy, Espio, Mighty, then Tails and Knuckles. "Swear it!" he demanded, and his voice was close to tears.</p>
<p>They all looked to one another before looking back at Liam. Knuckles was the first to reply. He pounded his large, spiked fists together to emphasize his words.</p>
<p>"I swore to protect her! I'm not gonna stop now!"</p>
<p>Tails, with the slightest stirring of tears in his eyes, nodded. "Yeah! Alex is our friend! She and Sonic need us! So you can count on me, Liam!"</p>
<p>Mighty, who had been quiet and meditative the entire time, finally broke his silence. "The way to better one's self is by being selfless, acting only for others. There is always a time for inactivity..." He clenched his hands into fists. "But this... is not that time."</p>
<p>When Liam's eyes came at last to Vector, the big croc just smirked. "It's not even a question! The Chaotix are on the case!"</p>
<p>Espio nodded. "Hm!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" proclaimed Charmy. "You can count on us! We're heroes!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When they reached their destination, the dark headquarters that was once Centurion Technologies was made even more sinister with the newly christened words on the front gates, <em>Boddick Technologies</em>.</p>
<p>Patrick already had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "Man... this place gives me the creeps. Looks like Robotnik didn't waste any time staking his claim on the property."</p>
<p>"Sure is dark," muttered Knuckles. "Are they even in there?"</p>
<p>"It's the only lead we have," said Tails. "Everyone remember the plan?" He looked at Espio, specifically. "We know there's gotta be tons of security cameras all over the property. Maybe even an alarm system. It's imperative that we have the element of surprise. So Espio... you're up. Once you've dismantled all the security cameras and scouted the perimeter, signal the rest of us and we'll follow." Then, to Patrick. "We'll stay in contact with you the whole way. Um... can you help me put this on?"</p>
<p>Patrick had given Tails a Bluetooth device with which to keep in easy contact, should they need it. As Patrick offered the fox assistance in attaching it to his ear, Tails yelped.</p>
<p>"Ouch! It pinches."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Patrick mumbled.</p>
<p>Wincing, Tails looked at Espio once more and nodded. "Ready when you are, Espio."</p>
<p>The chameleon, armed with all the ninja weapons he could reasonably carry, nodded his acquiescence. "Roger."</p>
<p>Espio vanished, slipping out through the rolled-down car window. Quickly, he went out onto the grounds of the newly rechristened Boddick Technologies and began disabling one camera after another after another. Everyone waited anxiously in the car. One by one, the security cameras on the property were taken out. They were completely dismantled, some with severed cords, others with metal shuriken stuck in the cracked lenses. In either case, Robotnik wasn't going to be seeing much of anything through them. Eventually, the gates opened and a dark figured perched atop them, flashing a small flashlight towards the car. Three flashes signaled the coast was clear. Tails nodded.</p>
<p>"That's our signal. Come on! Let's go!"</p>
<p>As though he were the leader of a SWAT team, Vector threw open the door and rushed out. "Go! Go! Go!!"</p>
<p>Charmy flew after him. "Let's get buzzy!! Haha! Get it? Hey! Vector! Do you get it??"</p>
<p>Mighty, calmly as could be, hopped out of the vehicle with a determined expression on his face. Tails and Knuckles were last. Tails gave Patrick and Liam a thumbs up before hopping out of the car and flying off toward the gates.</p>
<p>Knuckles gave Patrick and Liam one last look. "Stay here. We'll return with Alex and Sonic. That's a promise."</p>
<p>The two back doors to the Hummer opened and closed, and the five figures disappeared like shadows into the night. Patrick and Liam were left alone in the car.</p>
<p>"Pat," said Liam softly. "I'm scared."</p>
<p>Patrick looked at Liam with a mix of concern and noticeable amount of his own fear. "Me too, Liam. Me too. But I've gotta believe that with Knuckles and Tails and the Chaotix working together, there's no way Sonic and Alex won't be rescued. I'm... I'm certain of that."</p>
<p>He placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, and for once, Liam didn't put on the macho airs of an adolescent boy. He didn't shrug off Patrick's hand. He only nodded as the older boy did his best to reassure him.</p>
<p>"Yeah," said Liam with a nervous little smile. "The good guys always win, right?"</p>
<p>Patrick returned Liam's nervous smile with one of his own before looking into the rearview mirror. Softly, he said, "They have to..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The front doors to the building were sealed by a computerized security system, which Tails easily hacked. As the light on the security keypad blinked green, the doors slowly opened onto a long dark hallway.</p>
<p>"Either he's conserving electricity, or no one's here," said Knuckles.</p>
<p>"Let's proceed as though it's the first," Tails advised. "We can't take any chances."</p>
<p>Tails and Knuckles led the way with Mighty and Espio behind them. Vector brought up the rear, swiveling his head from side to side to keep an eye out for any trouble that might sneak up on them from behind. Charmy was simply buzzing all over the place like a spaz. But that, too, could be useful. No nook or cranny went uninspected.</p>
<p>As they walked down the halls, their sight was aided with the slightest of illumination by flickering screens lining the walls. But the only thing they seemed to show was a single metal folding chair in the middle of a seemingly empty room.</p>
<p>Tails shivered and walked closer to Knuckles. "What do you guys make of that?" he asked. He didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but it felt ominous just the same.</p>
<p>Knuckles' eyes narrowed as he looked at the strange image flickering on the screen. "Hmm... That <em>is</em> strange...."</p>
<p>Charmy buzzed up to one of the screens and looked at the empty chair, tilting his head. "Oooh, is this like one of those videos where you watch it, and you die soon after?"</p>
<p>Vector winced, looking rather disturbed. "You mean like in that horror movie?"</p>
<p>"What horror movie?" asked Charmy.</p>
<p>Tails cringed against Knuckles. "G-Guys... K-Knock it off, okay?"</p>
<p>Espio, having decided that he was quite done with Charmy and Vector, leapt onto the ceiling and turned invisible. "I'll scout ahead."</p>
<p>Tails called softly after him. "Good idea. And see if you can find any lights, okay?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, a voice called to them from the darkness.</p>
<p>"Sonic?"</p>
<p>Tails nearly jumped out of his skin. "Whaaa!!!"</p>
<p>Tails wasn't the only one who was startled. Vector jumped, flailing his large arms. "WHAA! WHOA! WHAT!?"</p>
<p>Knuckles spun around. "Was that... Was that Alex?" He clenched his fists, his eyes darting from side to side, trying to find the source of her voice.</p>
<p>Mighty's eyes widened and he quickly strode ahead a few paces. "Alex?"</p>
<p>"Alex???" called Charmy. "Alex, it's us! We're here to rescue you!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" called Vector, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Where are ya, kiddo?"</p>
<p>The voice spoke again, but she seemed not to have acknowledged them. Her words were only for Sonic, who's name she repeated over and over again.</p>
<p>"Sonic! Sonic?! Sonic! Sonnniic... Sonic... Sonic...? S-S-S-Son-nic-nic-nic-nic-nic..." Now, she was starting to sound like a scratched and broken record. The sound quality grew more and more garbled until it fizzled out completely.</p>
<p>"Just a recording," murmured Tails, trying to regulate his breathing. "But why?"</p>
<p>Vector winced. "Yo, that's not creepy at all."</p>
<p>"Maybe it was to play mind games with Sonic," Mighty speculated. "After all, this trap was set for him. It's definitely already been sprung. Why else would there just be a video of an empty chair and a recording of Alex's voice?"</p>
<p>"That's a good point," said Knuckles. "So maybe... this place <em>has </em>been abandoned. They might already be off to Robotnik's base."</p>
<p>"That's some fine detective work!" Vector congratulated them. "Are you sure you don't wanna join up with the Chaotix Detective Agency?"</p>
<p>Mighty glanced at Vector over his shoulder, smiling serenely. "Vector... We're friends. Don't make me hurt you."</p>
<p>"Heh. Yeah. I'm sure <em>that </em>would piss off the enlightened ones, eh?" teased Knuckles, who received an elbow in the gut from Mighty for his efforts. "Oof. All right," he grunted. "You've made your point."</p>
<p>"Abandoned or not," said Tails, "If I know Robotnik the way I think I do, he'll have a way to get from here to the Robo Dome. He's nothing if not expedient. I suggest we explore deeper and see if we can find out just how he did it."</p>
<p>A second pair of double doors greeted them at the end of the hallway. Espio was perched against the metal frame that went around them. "I've found nothing so far," the chameleon reported. "No traps or adversaries. Just this door."</p>
<p>Tails reached for the door handle, hesitated, then pushed Knuckles ahead of him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it," the echidna grumbled. "Knuckles the Door Opener. Leave it to me."</p>
<p>As Knuckles pushed the doors open, he, Vector and Mighty took point. The room beyond was less of a room and more like a metallic arena. The metal folding chair sat in the center of the room. Loosened ropes lay slack on the floor around it. But no one was there.</p>
<p>Tails entered, followed by Charmy, darting in and buzzing about.</p>
<p>"Wooooow! What a big room!"</p>
<p>Espio followed behind, ensuring that they weren't followed.</p>
<p>Mighty gazed around the massive chamber. "What is all this?"</p>
<p>Vector crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Ya know, I was expecting more from all this. Not just a big empty room."</p>
<p>"Here!" Espio had gone to look at the chair. "This chair was on that video feed. There are cameras in this room. And these ropes..." Espio ran his fingers along them before stopping and plucking something from it. He looked closely, inspecting something that no one else could see. "Alex was tied to this chair..."</p>
<p>Charmy flew over to Espio. "How can you tell?"</p>
<p>"This purple hair in the fiber of the ropes. Same color as Alex's dyed hair."</p>
<p>Knuckles joined Espio and Charmy at the chair, clenching his fists. "When I get my hands on that damn Eggman..."</p>
<p>"M-Mighty..." called Tails, his voice tremulous. When Mighty joined Tails where the fox was hunkered down near the floor, the young boy pointed a trembling finger at a conspicuous crimson stain. "P-Please tell me that's not what I think it is," he said.</p>
<p>Mighty came over to inspect the dark crimson stain on the metal floor. It was already in the process of drying and starting to turn a dark, rusty, brown. The armadillo knelt down beside the fox boy and placed his hand over the stain. Slowly, Mighty's blue eyes closed. A wispy crimson glow swirled around his hand and ran up his arm. His eyes opened, and for the briefest moment, his blue eyes gave a red shimmer.</p>
<p>Tails watched as Mighty tapped into his chi. The fox boy waited with baited breath for the armadillo's assessment, and when he gave it, it was just what Tails feared.</p>
<p>"It's Sonic," he said. "He's been hurt. Really bad..."</p>
<p>"But still alive," said Tails, and it was not a question. Sonic <em>had</em> to be alive. Tails refused to believe otherwise.</p>
<p>Mighty nodded. Something had happened here. Something terrible. Sonic must've been through a hell of an ordeal, for him to have bled. But what could've been tough enough to have injured Sonic so badly? Somehow, even though he couldn't be certain, Mighty felt as if he would know if Sonic had been killed. He'd simply... feel it.</p>
<p>The fox boy rose determinedly to his feet. "I'm going to check out that control system over there," he said, nodding towards a large platform at the back of the room. "There might be something of use there. Maybe I can figure out where Robotnik went from here."</p>
<p>As Tails headed over to the large computer console, the others searched the chamber for any other clues as to what might have happened and where Robotnik might've taken Sonic and Alex. And in their search, that's when Mighty heard a soft, familiar voice tremulously calling out his name from behind a large chunk of machinery.</p>
<p>"M-Mighty? Is... Is that you?"</p>
<p>It was difficult to tell what manner of machinery it was. It looked almost as though someone had haphazardly piled random parts and odds and ends into one corner as something of a scrap heap. Behind it, on the wall, Mighty could just make out a small, quivering shadow.</p>
<p>Softly, calmly, he asked, "Who's there? C'mon... I won't hurt you."</p>
<p>At Mighty's beckon, the shadow on the wall moved. Slowly, from behind the machinery emerged a small yellow figure with a big bushy tail and small blue tennis shoes and matching scarf. His wide, frightened eyes gazed up at Mighty.</p>
<p>"M-Mighty? It's you, isn't it?" asked the scared little squirrel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tails had hacked into Robotnik's facility-wide computer system and had just stumbled upon something deeply troubling. "What's this? Blueprints? Schematics? And these names... Wait... these are... Oh no." Tails glanced up from the computer to see a small, nervous squirrel walking towards Mighty. "Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mighty's eyes were wide. "R-Ray?! W-What are you doing here, Ray? How did you get here?" Mighty moved toward the little yellow squirrel boy. He looked so frightened! What had happened to him? And just how was it that he was here?</p>
<p>And from the other corner of the room, hiding behind what looked like pile of dismantled robots... "H-Hello?" said a small little voice. "A-Are you good guys? P-Please help us."</p>
<p>"Chao, chao," cried another little voice.</p>
<p>At the sound of the small voice, Vector went to investigate. "Huh? Someone there?"</p>
<p>Vector approached the haphazard pile of machinery. Seizing a dismantled SWATbot head, he lifted it up to find the critters who hid behind the pile of robots. A small, cream colored rabbit in a little red dress huddled fearfully in the corner. In her arms, she held a strange blue creature with a teardrop-shaped head. Vector had never seen such a creature before. It looked so... alien. But undeniably adorable. Though certainly not as adorable as the small bunny holding it.</p>
<p>"P-Please, Mister," said the bunny. "I'm s-scared... And I can't f-find my mother."</p>
<p>"Chao, chao!"</p>
<p>"Heeeey..." said Vector. How had this sweet little bunny ended up here of all places? "Hey little one. What're you doing here, huh? Don't worry, we're definitely the good guys. I'll help you find your mom."</p>
<p>Tails blinked, looking from the bunny to the squirrel. "Um... Vector? Mighty...? Guys..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mighty found himself face to face with the young boy he mentored. Ray the Flying Squirrel was to him as Tails was to Sonic, though Ray was younger and a little more fragile than Tails, and so Mighty was fiercely protective of him. And seeing him now brought joy to his heart that his young friend was not lost to him, and yet sorrow and anguish to see him so frightened. But all was okay now. Everything was going to be okay. Mighty would take care of him, just like he always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys!" said Tails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vector was instantly charmed by the little bunny girl and her small alien pet. Parental protective instincts took over as he sought to comfort and reassure her. He grinned as he looked at the little blue creature in her arms.</p>
<p>"And who's this little guy? He's cute, whatever he is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mighty dropped to a knee in front of his young friend. But as he held his arms out to the boy, something clicked. Something about the little squirrel was... off.</p>
<p>"No... You're not—"</p>
<p>But it was too late. The squirrel was quick on the draw. He spun around, whipping his large tail at Mighty and knocking the armadillo off his feet.</p>
<p>"NGGH!"</p>
<p>As Mighty crashed to the ground, the Ray look-alike took off his scarf and flung it towards him like a whip. The scarf was longer than it looked, and somehow, he managed to hook it around Mighty's neck like a lasso and yanked him back the other way, sending him crashing to the floor in the other direction.</p>
<p>The squirrel let out a cute, yet terrifying little laugh as he continued to whip Mighty from one side, "UGFF!" to the other "OOOF!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simultaneously, as Vector extended his hand to the little blue creature, its face went from a mild, somewhat frightened expression to a look of pure malice. It grinned at him, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth. Then, it flew out of the rabbit's arms and came at his face with a fierce, high-pitched growl.</p>
<p>As the croc staggered backwards, the rabbit let out a soft feminine cackle that was somehow simultaneously malicious sounding and leapt at Vector. Just like her little pet, she, too, had a row of razor-sharp teeth. And now there was a crazed, wild look in her eyes, one that wasn't there before as they both pounced on Vector with a surprising degree of strength for creatures so small.</p>
<p>"DAAAHHHH!!! WH-WHAT THE HELL!? GET EM OFF ME!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vector!" Right away, Espio leapt into action. As the second in command, and with Vector under attack, the ninja was the proxy leader. "Charmy! Get the little one!"</p>
<p>The bee gave a salute. "Aye-aye! C'mere you little mutant!" he shouted gleefully as he charged at the chao. This was the most action he'd seen in a long time, and there was no reason he couldn't have fun doing it.</p>
<p>However, before Espio could assist Vector against the snarling rabbit, another creature waylaid him. "Ah don't think so, sugar."</p>
<p>This one was truly baffling. While Espio had quickly deduced that these were not creatures of flesh and blood, but robots made to look like organic lifeforms, the one that landed in front of him seemed to be missing parts of its outer skin... unless that was intentional.</p>
<p>The creature was mostly a rabbit, save for two robotic legs and a single robotic arm, and it was that arm it pointed at him now. And it was charging up a blaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles wheeled around. "What the hell? Who are they!?" He didn't wait for an answer before he went running to assist. "Hold on, guys!" But his progress was impeded by...</p>
<p>"Heya, handsome."</p>
<p>It appeared to be a bat. At least, that's what she was as far as Knuckles could tell, but her species was hardly the first thing he noticed.</p>
<p>"Whooa..." A reddish flush came to the echidna's muzzle at the sight of this bat woman's rather voluptuous chest. He couldn't help it. It was the first place his eyes went.</p>
<p>"My eyes are up here, you barbarian," she said and slugged him across the face for his audacity.</p>
<p>Knuckles staggered backward. She really packed a wallop! He'd barely had a chance to recover when the bat came at him feet-first, the sharp heels of her boots aimed for his face. Knuckles' eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"WHOA!" he shouted, and launched himself into the air at the last second. "Damn... that was too close!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charmy was on the move to rid Vector's face of the chao that was trying to maul him. As for the little bunny girl, Vector was holding her at bay, keeping her from downright sinking her own teeth into him.</p>
<p>"Not cute! Not cute at all!! HEEELP!!"</p>
<p>Espio meanwhile, was unable to help his friend, so long as he was faced with what, to him, looked like the cybernetically augmented older sister of the creature currently attacking Vector. But why cybernetically augment an already robotic lifeform?</p>
<p>Espio didn't have long to ponder on it as she open fired from her metallic arm. The ninja chameleon quickly leapt aside and flung a pair of shurikens at the cyborg bunny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mighty clenched his fists. Before the robot Ray could whip him around again, Mighty gripped the scarf and yanked it out of his hands, subsequently pulling the robot duplicate off of his feet. Gasping for air once more, Mighty rid himself of the scarf and tossed it aside.</p>
<p>"Whatever you are... you are <em>not </em>Ray!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tails watched from his place behind the computer console as his friends were attacked by a collection of fan-favorite characters from Earth's various Sonic media. He shook his head. "This is messed up," he said. "I've got a find a way to take them offline."</p>
<p>His fingers flew across the computer, attempting to access some sort of deactivation code for the robots when a large figure loomed over him from behind. At first, the bulky figure was no more than a shadow, but then, the light from the ceiling above flashed across two long, pointed teeth which protruded from the creature's mouth. Sensing its presence, Tails slowly tilted his head back with a gulp.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tails... Come to join the brain trust?"</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"How about some mentoring? From one inventor... to another???" The walrus opened his arms wide and closed them quickly, looking to envelope Tails in his arms, but with a cry, Tails shot into the air just in time.</p>
<p>Rotor, or Robo Rotor, gazed up at him, his fierce red eyes gleaming malevolently. "Now, that's no way to treat someone who's trying to teach you something," he said. "Not cool, Tails. Not cool. Looks like I'm gonna have to <em>beat</em> a lesson into you."</p>
<p>From a quiver on his back, the walrus bot took out a lug wrench and threw it at Tails. Like a boomerang, it flew at the flying fox, who barely managed to dodge it, then came soaring back into the walrus' outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"Missed. Bummer. Ah well, if at first you don't succeed..." He threw it a second time, and this time it struck the fox in his twirling appendages. With a cry, Tails went crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>"OOF!"</p>
<p>The walrus came thundering towards him. With his tails out of commission, Tails had no choice but to run. Wincing, he leapt to his feet, though he couldn't help but smirk as he took note of the stubby little legs beneath the walrus' large body.</p>
<p>"I may not be able to fly, but I can definitely outrun you," he said. But the moment he did, the walrus lifted into the air. He wore a pair of jet-powered boots. And with them, he flew at Tails.</p>
<p>"YIPE!" Tails made a break for it, with Rotor in hot pursuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed as though Robotnik had left behind these pop culture-based Mechas in case anyone tried some ill-fated rescue attempt. And he left behind enough for everybody. But even with these ones, who knew if there might be more lying in wait?</p>
<p>Everyone was occupied. Vector was dealing with Cream the Rabbit, Charmy was tangling with Cheese the Chao, Tails was being chased by Rotor the Walrus, Knuckles was confronting Rouge the Bat, and Espio was battling Bunnie Rabbot. But these were all fictional characters, as far as any of them knew. None of these enemies were based on real people. But Mighty... Poor Mighty was left to deal with a mechanical doppelganger of his actual best friend. And he'd been such a fool to be tricked like this!</p>
<p>Once more, the Ray-Bot was on the attack, taking gliding swipes at Mighty and trying to club him with his heavy tail, whereas Mighty either dodged the blows or blocked them with his shell.</p>
<p>"C-Come on, Mighty!" Ray stammered with a shy smile that was just a touch too malevolent to truly belong to the nervous squirrel boy. "Don't b-be a coward! F-Fight!" But as much as Mighty wanted to just bash this thing in the face, he couldn't.</p>
<p>"No! I will not succumb to such a temptation! You may not be the real Ray... but I can't bring myself to attack you!"</p>
<p>These words were true. Even though Mighty knew this wasn't really his little sidekick, it just looked too much like him! He would not harm even a false facsimile of his best friend. But salvation came in the form of another cute and fuzzy sidekick as Tails came running towards him, shouting, "MIGHTY! MIGHTY! TAG ME OUT, TAG ME OUT!"</p>
<p>It was clear what Tails was suggesting. He wanted to switch opponents. And seeing what was chasing the young fox-boy (<em>A jet-propelled walrus???</em>) Mighty couldn't rightly blame him. Besides, Tails was more Ray's speed. He and the squirrel had similar agility and fighting styles. And Tails would have no qualms landing a hit on the robot. And Mighty... Mighty wouldn't have trouble handling a bigger opponent.</p>
<p>Mighty smirked. "Okay... That'll work." The armadillo ran toward Tails, Ray in pursuit. As Mighty ran, that wispy crimson energy from before began to flow off of him. "Tails! Care to do-si-do?"</p>
<p>Tails and Mighty hooked arms and twirled in a small circle, launching one another at their new opponents. As Mighty was whipped toward Robo-Rotor, he curled himself into a spinning red ball. With the armor that came naturally to an armadillo and a dose of glowing chi, Mighty slammed into the large mechanical walrus with the force of a wrecking ball.</p>
<p>Despite being solidly built and designed for combat, the Rotor robot's insides were demolished on contact. His eyes sparked and blazed as a mechanically distorted version of his voice groaned out from his gaping mouth.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeee-Yeeeeup! S-S-Scootin' and R-R-Root-ti-tin! ZZzzzbbbbzbbbzzz!!"</p>
<p>The wrecked Rotor landed in a heap as Mighty unrolled and landed. Slowly, the armadillo put his hands together and bowed his head to the mangled heap. "Namaste, friend..."</p>
<p>Tails, similarly curled, slammed his balled-up body into Ray's face, knocking the squirrel off his feet. But Tails wasn't as strong as Mighty, and so the flying squirrel bot slowly staggered back to its feet. Ray came at his new opponent with a feral growl. Tails grabbed the metal foldout chair and slammed it into the robot's face just as it lunged at him. With a gong-like bong, the squirrel robot crashed to the ground. Weakly, it attempted to rise up, but Tails brought the chair down on its back. Hard. It moved no more.</p>
<p>"Phew." Tails wiped at his brow, then turned to Mighty. "Go help the others," he said. "I'm gonna go back to the console and see if I can figure out how to take them offline remotely."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles had just thrown a fist at the bat-girl, who leapt nimbly backwards just out of reach. "You call yourself a hunter? Attacking a lady? Shame on you!"</p>
<p>"Bitch, I don't even know you!" growled Knuckles throwing another first. Rouge side-stepped his punch, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back.</p>
<p>"Oh?" she said, batting her eyes flirtatiously. "But I know you." She dropped to her knees, straddling him with her hands planted on the floor on either side of his face as she came nose to nose with him. "And I can't wait to get my hands on those beautiful gems of yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, ninja stars were flying at the cyborg rabbit that wasn't really a cyborg at all, but a fully robotic rabbit made to <em>look</em> like a cyborg. A confusing conundrum to say the least. And yet, each and every one of Espio's shurikens were easily deflected as she fired energy bolts from her metallic arm. The cyborg rabbit and the bat were the heaviest hitters on the field, and yet Vector and Charmy were still proving embarrassingly incompetent against their smaller enemies.</p>
<p>Charmy was just having fun with the chao, even though the chao looked like he wanted nothing more than to devour him. "Ha ha ha! Whee!"</p>
<p>And Vector just couldn't bring himself to punch a cute little bunny rabbit in the mush, even when she sunk her teeth into his flailing arm. "Ahhhh! How can something so cute be so bitey!!!!!"</p>
<p>Mighty ran into the fray. As the most formidable mecha appeared to be the one against which Espio's ninja stars were thus far proving useless, he decided to assist him first.</p>
<p>The cyborg rabbit with the southern drawl curled up her metallic fist and fired a telescopic arm at the ninja. But just before her fist could smash into Espio, Mighty cut in front and caught that metal fist in his hand. His feet skidded backwards across the floor, but he proved an unstoppable force. Bunnie Rabbot's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"Oh mah stars! Aren't <em>you</em> a strong boy?"</p>
<p>Mighty gripped her metal fist tightly. "Sure am. And I've got a good grip, too. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to do this!"</p>
<p>The light-footed Espio leapt up and ran along Bunnie's telescoped arm, drawing his war fan, with which he slashed at the rabbit's mechanical shoulder joint, severing her cybernetic arm from her body.</p>
<p>The cyborg rabbit cried out. "YAAAAH!" and watched helplessly as her robotic limb fell to the ground. "Now, where Ah come from, that's just bad manners," she told them irritably. "But Ah ain't no helpless damsel."</p>
<p>From her back, she withdrew a long, thick rope, and with her fleshy arm, or at least the arm that had a 'skin' on it, she twirled the rope and let out a, "YEEHAA!" and lassoed it around both Mighty and Espio. In this manner, the two found themselves, pressed back-to-back as the robot pulled the rope tight and yanked them off of their feet.</p>
<p>"Aah!"</p>
<p>"Nngh!"</p>
<p>Their opponent let out a maniacal laugh that Alex, had she been present, would have told him was not at all like Bunnie Rabbot.</p>
<p>Despite Mighty's strength and Espio's bladed weapons, Bunnie had them bound really tight. The two writhed uselessly against one another. Mighty glanced over his shoulder at Espio.</p>
<p>"Well... this is a bit embarrassing, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Indeed..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tails was working furiously at the control station, desperately trying to take the Mechas offline. As he did, a large screen above the arena flickered and a familiar and very unwanted face appeared.</p>
<p>"MWAHAHAHA!!!" The wicked laughter echoed eerily throughout the arena.</p>
<p>"Eggman!" exclaimed Tails.</p>
<p>"I had a feeling you'd stick your prepubescent nose into my business, boy," said Robotnik, and it was clear he was speaking specifically to Tails, though as far as Tails could tell, this wasn't a live feed, but merely a recording that he'd managed to trigger in his effort to take the robots offline. "You really didn't think I suspected that foolish bespectacled boy to tell you all of my nefarious schemes? I have a contingency plan for everything! So welcome, Tails, Chaotix, and whoever else was imbecilic enough to come. And... goodbye! Mwahahahaha!!!!"</p>
<p>"Get bent, Eggman," Tails muttered as he deactivated the video. His fingers continued to fly across the computer and he smirked. "Classic Eggman... mocks you any time you're getting close to knock you off the scent. Now I <em>know</em> I'm on the right track. Aha! Here we are! All right, let's take care of 'Cream' and 'Cheese,' first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vector was trying to keep the small rabbit at bay as she attempted to sink her teeth in his neck. Thus far, she was proving far too slippery for him to get a good grip on and was crawling all over him like a feral little animal. Meanwhile, all Charmy's fooling around had cost him, as he now found himself cornered by Cheese the Chao, whose double rows of teeth were churning in his mouth like a blender.</p>
<p>"Uh... t-this isn't v-very fun anymore," said Charmy.</p>
<p>But just as things were looking really bad for the young bee, the Chao Mecha went rigid. Its eyes gave a brief flash and glazed over. Then, it collapsed, limp and lifeless. Charmy blinked as he looked at the fallen chao. Then, with glee, he gave it a kick!</p>
<p>"Yeah! And stay down! I sure showed you!"</p>
<p>Just as Cream latched onto Vector's face, about to gnaw on his head, her eyes gave a little blink and she slumped over. And the moment she did, Vector grabbed the limp little bunny girl by the ears and lobbed her off of him.</p>
<p>"And <em>this</em>... <em>this </em>is why I don't like children," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"Ahem!" came two voices, one belonging to Charmy, who hovered nearby with his arms crossed, and the other to Tails, the other 'child' in question, who had literally just saved them.</p>
<p>Vector arched an eyebrow at them both. "What?"</p>
<p>In lieu of rebuking Vector, Tails just sighed and said, "See if you can help Mighty and Espio while I try to take the rest of these Mechas offline."</p>
<p>Vector may not have felt comfortable beating up a child rabbit, even if it was just a robot. But an adult rabbit with a cyborg body... that felt a little less like assaulting a minor. And for all Bunnie Rabbot's strength and versatility, she was unprepared for a fully grown crocodile to come barreling at her.</p>
<p>With Mighty and Espio bound up and at the cyborg rabbit's mercy, the large croc ran full-tilt toward her, thrusting a large shoulder right into the now one-armed rabbit belle. With a mighty roar, the meaty reptile blasted Bunnie off of her metallic feet, taking her down to the floor. Charmy soon joined them, using his stinger to cut the ropes which bound Mighty and Espio.</p>
<p>"Up and at 'em!" he proclaimed. "This is no time for a nap!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Charmy. Though I wish you'd just <em>untied</em> the rope," said Mighty, rubbing his backside where Charmy's stinger had accidentally got him.</p>
<p>"Ah may be damaged, but Ah'm hardly down for the count," said the rabbit cyborg as she rose to one knee. The other knee she pointed at them and a small laser cannon opened in her metallic kneecap, giving a voo voo voo sound as it charged up.</p>
<p>"Uh oh..." said Charmy.</p>
<p>"<em>That's </em>not a good sound," said Vector.</p>
<p>"Espio!" said Mighty.</p>
<p>The chameleon threw another ninja star, but it bounced uselessly off the robot's metallic kneecap. Espio exchanged a worried glance with his friends.</p>
<p>"Any other bright ideas?"</p>
<p>But then, from the control console, "Got it!"</p>
<p>The robot's knee cannon booted down with a receding ooooo sound.</p>
<p>"Aw, dang it. Ah almost..." Whatever Bunnie had been about to say went unfinished as the Mecha fell face-first to the floor.</p>
<p>"One to go!" called Tails from the computer console. "Hang in there, Knuckles!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles was left to tangle with the busty bat. His cheeks were flushed as she had him pinned onto his back beneath her. Even if the echidna knew she was just a machine, that didn't stop her from being incredibly hot. Not exactly a position he often found himself in with women.</p>
<p>If Sonic were here, he'd add, <em>Yeah, like ever!</em></p>
<p>Attractive or not, Knuckles knew he'd have to overpower her. She was strong, but Knuckles wasn't to be underestimated. "Look lady... You are definitely <em>not </em>my type!"</p>
<p>Knuckles brought a foot up to Rouge's midsection and flipped her off of him. Rouge spread her wings as she spiraled into the air above. Knuckles crouched, then launch himself from the floor with his large fist clenched tight. "And you... are <em>not</em>... touching <em>my</em>... gems!!"</p>
<p>Tails never even had the chance to deactivate this one as Knuckles drove his fist right up under her jaw. With a metallic ripping sound, the mechanical bat's head was torn off her shoulders. Her winged body gave a twitch before plummeting to the floor. Knuckles landed with her head in his large hands. With a sigh, he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Shame... The hot girls always lose their heads over me." He hesitated a moment, then grinned and started laughing. "Hahaha! That was pretty funny! 'Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle' my ass! Man, that damn hedgehog is never here when I'm actually funny." He looked up to see Tails and the others staring at him, jaws agape.</p>
<p>Knuckles stared back at them. "What? What's wrong?" He glanced down at the mechanical bat's head. "Something I said?" With a shrug, he tossed the robot's head over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oo-kaay..." said Tails. "Well, uh, I guess that's it then." He cleared his throat and looked around at all the collateral damage. "Is everyone all right?"</p>
<p>Furiously, Vector showed off his arm. "Well, thankfully I've got pretty thick skin. But look at these bites! These suckers are nasty!"</p>
<p>But aside from Vector, everyone was relatively unscathed, considering their close brush with calamity. However, Mighty, in particular, was most upset. Tails couldn't blame him. While most of these robots were based on characters that were purely fictional, Ray the Flying Squirrel existed on their world, and he was a very close friend of Mighty's. Practically his ward.</p>
<p>Mighty slowly walked back to the prone body that resembled his best friend. "They're so... real," he murmured. "For a moment... I thought this really <em>was</em> Ray. I couldn't bring myself to fight him."</p>
<p>"They are incredibly lifelike," Espio said gently, trying to reassure him. "Robotnik had a couple just like them at the convention."</p>
<p>Mighty turned his gaze to him. "But this one... the rest of these were based on fictional characters. But... Ray is a real person! Why make one of him?"</p>
<p>Tails shook his head. "I don't know. But I suppose we have no way of knowing if there might even be Mechas that look like rest of us. Though... I have a theory."</p>
<p>Everyone gazed at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"Well," he said, "Eggman knows me, Sonic, and Knuckles are here. And somehow, he knows the Chaotix are here, too. Robotnik doesn't want us to get around easily. As long as we're alien fugitives, we're limited in how we can act against him, and he knows that. If he made robots that looked like us then we all might be able to go out into public a little more easily. All we'd have to do is claim that we're some of Dr. Boddick's animatronic AIs. At least that's what I'd do."</p>
<p>"Couldn't we claim that anyway, whether he's got Mechas of us or not?" asked Espio.</p>
<p>"We could," admitted Tails. "But that would be unwise. By outright refusing to make us, if we showed our faces, he could claim that we're not his. That could cause quite a stir. Or, worse yet..."</p>
<p>"What's worse?" asked Knuckles.</p>
<p>"He could claim we <em>are</em> his and that we've gone rogue. You know, renegade bots, and use it as an excuse to have us captured or... publicly destroy us himself without consequence. That, I think, is the reason he's only stuck with making fictional Mechas. As for Ray... either he knows Ray isn't here with us, or he isn't familiar with Ray and just thinks he's a fictional character. After all, Alex says Ray is sort of an obscure fan favorite. It's possible Robotnik wanted to capitalized on that."</p>
<p>"It seems to me that Robotnik is definitely planning something wicked," said Mighty, "Especially if he's made so many of these. I think you may be right, Tails. If people saw us out there, he could make people think we're all malfunctioning machines." He took the phony Ray into his arms and shook his head. "Honestly, it doesn't surprise me that Robotnik wouldn't know Ray. He thinks so little of <em>any</em> living creatures." The armadillo's eyes welled with tears. "But Ray is <em>not</em> obscure. Not to me."</p>
<p>Tails frowned as Mighty took the lifeless facsimile of Ray into his arms. Never before had Tails felt bad for trashing one of Robotnik's robots. It pained him to see Mighty, whom he'd always thought of as a gentle soul, moved to such anguish and anger over Robotnik's dismissive use of his little visage as a tool. Essentially, cannon fodder.</p>
<p>When Mighty's sapphire eyes met Tails', the fox boy was certain he'd never seen such a look in them before. The armadillo's expression was both serious and angry. "We need to figure out how to get to the Robo Dome so we can put an end to all these cruel schemes!"</p>
<p>"Well, on that front, I've got good news," said Tails. "While I was searching Robotnik's computer for a way to deactivate the Mechas, I also learned how he travels between here and the Robo Dome." Tails' fingers tacked across the computer, and a purple-pink orb on the ceiling above them began to glow.</p>
<p>"Woah!" said Vector, jumping out of range of the thing.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," said Tails. "It won't hurt you. It's a teleporter. The coordinates are set for Robotnik's Robo Dome. All I have to do is activate the teleporter, and bam, we're there!"</p>
<p>Knuckles grit his teeth as he looked up at the thing Tails referred to as a teleporter. "That sphere... That's ancient technology! That monster, Robotnik, has even gone as far as stealing the devices of <em>my</em> ancestors! I agree with Mighty! Let's put a stop to this!"</p>
<p>"Everyone, stand on that circle on the floor there, just under the orb," Tails instructed. "I'm gonna have to be quick about this. You guys ready? We could end up anywhere inside of the Robo Dome. In the midst of Mechas, or even in front of Robotnik himself. The moment we teleport, we have to be ready for anything! Are you with me?"</p>
<p>Vector looked at Espio and Charmy. "Alright Chaotix! Let's get into defensive position!"</p>
<p>Mighty stood with the Chaotix, ready for anything that would come. Everyone was in position. They were all ready, willing, and eager to rescue Sonic and Alex, come what may. Knuckles gazed at Tails with a serious expression.</p>
<p>"We're with you, Tails! Kick this thing into gear and we can kick some Eggman ass!"</p>
<p>"You got it!" With the press of a button, the orb began to emit a low hum, followed by a bwom, bwom, bwom. Forcing his twin tails to spin in spite of his injury with the lug wrench, Tails flew from the control console to his friends and landed just in time.</p>
<p>"Let's do it!"</p>
<p>The six heroes were encased in a beam of magenta light, and then...</p>
<p>They were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed.</p>
<p>Inside the Robo Dome, it was almost as if time had no meaning.</p>
<p>After leaving the former Centurion Headquarters, Sonic had succumbed to the pain. And the disorientation from the teleportation didn't help matters. Despite all efforts, black nothingness engulfed Sonic, taking the hedgehog into its unconscious embrace.</p>
<p>For a while, it was as though there was a gap in Alex's memory. She remembered holding Sonic and closing her eyes as they were teleported to the Robo Dome. But between then and their imprisonment inside a forcefield cell that reminded her of the brig in the Star Trek series, she recalled nothing. It was as though in her fear over her predicament, and in her concern for Sonic, and perhaps a small hint of denial, her mind had blocked out the details.</p>
<p>The only thing she remembered was walking along a long dark corridor, carrying Sonic on her back. She was determined that no one else would touch him, and though he wasn't large by any means, he was still half her size, and so she couldn't lift him but on her back. It was a struggle, but she refused to let anyone else carry him.</p>
<p>Robotnik left her with a first aid kit with which to tend to Sonic's wounds. Alex wasn't so sure what to make of this. If anything, it boded ill. Why else would he want Sonic's wounds tended to? So that he could regain consciousness and suffer something far worse, no doubt. But she certainly wasn't going to refuse the poor injured hedgie medical treatment just to spite Robotnik. And she'd be damned if she allowed Robotnik to harm him further. She'd protect him, or die trying.</p>
<p>And so, with Sonic resting on a modest metal bunk that jutted out from the wall, Alex sat on her knees beside it and tended to his injuries, sniffing and trying desperately, but failing, to hold back tears. She tried to sing, but her voice wasn't up for the task, choked as it was with tears. So instead, she hummed a soft, soothing lullaby as she did her best to clean his wounds.</p>
<p>Normally, lullabies were meant to help someone fall asleep. But in Sonic's case, he was already unconscious. And so, as Alex did her best to treat his wounds and clean the drying blood off his fur, the sound of her sweet humming made Sonic's green eyes flutter open.</p>
<p>At first, everything was a blur and he could feel his head spinning. It seemed the pain from Mecha Sonic's assault hadn't quite subsided as much as he would've liked, but it was enough that he could try to get his head together. With the blood cleaned away from his one eye, he was able to open them both. And as he did, his gaze focused on Alex, with tears running down her face as she tended his wounds. Softly, Sonic cut through her humming.</p>
<p>"A-Alex..."</p>
<p>At first, Alex hadn't noticed when Sonic's eyes began to flutter. It wasn't until she heard him weakly speak her name, that she ceased her humming and leaned over him.</p>
<p>"Sonic!" she exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. For a while there, she didn't know if he'd ever wake up, if she'd ever see those emerald green eyes again.</p>
<p>"W-What was that... Nng... song you were humming?"</p>
<p>Alex blushed a bit embarrassedly and tucked that strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, uh... It's a lullaby," she said, somewhat embarrassedly. "One my grandma used to sing to my mom, and then she to me. I think it's from, like, a Danny Kaye movie or something. It's called 'I'll Take you Dreaming.'"</p>
<p>Sonic smiled weakly. He could see that Alex was embarrassed at having been caught singing him a lullaby. He watched her tuck that ever-elusive strand of hair behind her ear. Oh, despite everything, Alex was still so cute. And this was something he was hyper focused on at the moment. Seeing her blush and stammer embarrassedly only made him smile more. And then, when she averted her gaze, that hair fell loose again. Despite the soreness in his body, Sonic stretched out his hand and gently pushed the hair back behind her ear, himself.</p>
<p>"It's nice," he said. "I can't remember the last time anyone sang me a lullaby."</p>
<p>Alex blushed even more deeply. When he did stuff like that, it really made her chest feel like butterflies, and of course, she felt embarrassed at having such a reaction. But more importantly, she was worried about him. He shouldn't move so much. Alex took his hand in hers and interlaced her fingers with his, if not just for comfort, to ensure that he didn't move more than he ought to. She smiled tenderly down at him. Though tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she did her best to sing him the lyrics.</p>
<p>"Loo, loo, loo, I'll take you dreaming<br/>Through the rainy night<br/>To a place behind the raindrops<br/>Where the stars are bright..."</p>
<p>As she sang to him, she brought her free hand to his face and gently caressed his furry cheek, trying not to think too hard about the dried blood caked there.</p>
<p>"You may not find gold or silver<br/>But a richer prize<br/>Waits for you behind the raindrops<br/>If you close your eyes..."</p>
<p>The rest of the song failed her as she burst into tears and buried her face against his chest, still whilst keeping one hand intwined with his, and the other gently on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh, Sonic! Please hang on! I-I love you so much, Sonic! Please don't die!"</p>
<p>Sonic's green eyes went wide. In fact, he was surprised to find tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered Patrick's words, <em>'She loves you...'</em> Patrick had said it, but he couldn't truly be sure. But now... now he heard it from the source. <em>'I love you so much...'</em></p>
<p>Sonic couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to say. Was there anything he <em>could</em> say? He really didn't know. Instead, as he felt tears welling, but not quite falling. The hand that was entwined with hers tightened, giving Alex a reassuring squeeze while his other hand came to her head and trailed his fingers tenderly through her hair.</p>
<p>Alex was so embarrassed. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd told Sonic she loved him before breaking down and sobbing like a little girl. It seemed like in the face of such tragedy and trauma, the once six-year-old Alex, the one who played Sonic video games with her daddy, who snuggled her Sonic plush while her father tucked her in, promising her that Sonic would protect her from the monsters under the bed, had come to the forefront, threatening to bury the Alex who tried to be so grown up. What must Sonic think of her right now?</p>
<p>But no words were needed. She was made privy to what he thought when she felt his hand tightening on hers and his fingers trailing through her hair. How like him to comfort her in her time of distress when <em>he</em> was the one in far greater distress than she! For all his cockiness, Sonic was always so full of compassion. Her sweet, selfless Sonic.</p>
<p>For a while, Alex let him conduct his ministrations as she tried, with difficulty, to compose herself. Finally, she gazed at him once more. "Sonic," she sniffled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the convention. I just couldn't bear the thought of you being disappointed in me or thinking I was foolish or useless. I so wanted to be helpful to you. I wanted to prove myself to you, not come back and have you say, 'I told you so.'"</p>
<p>Sonic listened intently. Was that all what she thought? Was that why she never got a hold of him? Oh, poor Alex!</p>
<p>"I just couldn't face you," she admitted. "And I tried to text you last night. I really did. But I just... I didn't know what to say." Alex leaned over him, her eyes scanning over his bruised and bloodied face. "Oh, Sonic..." she said, tears welling in her eyes. "Your poor, sweet face..." Gently, she trailed her fingers across his furry cheek. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess."</p>
<p>Sonic placed his hand over hers, over the one on his cheek, and held it there. "A-Alex," he said, and his voice was tender, but weak. "I never... I never thought you were foolish or useless. T-There was never a time when I didn't think y-you were brave and strong..." He winced, and it was evident that he was still in a lot of pain from his fight against Mecha. "Y-You're braver... than anyone I know. Y-You faced against Robotnik... multiple times... and you're still up and kickin'. You've sacrificed yourself to p-protect your mom, me, and all of us. You're brave. You're selfless. And... I've never... known anyone like you."</p>
<p>Alex listened with ever widening, shimmering eyes. She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "That's not me," she sobbed. "That's all you... all my Dad... Because I always wanted to be like my Dad, and like you. I always wanted to be brave and confident and selfless. J-Just like my hero. Deep down inside, I'm just a scared little girl who's playing at being her hero. That's all."</p>
<p>With a tender smile, Sonic caressed her cheek. "That's not true, Alex. That's not true at all. You're so..." he winced again. "You're so much more than that. And that day... <em>I</em> wanted so badly to call <em>you.</em> But... I didn't know what to say, either. I-I was just so scared for you. It wasn't that I didn't have faith in you... I... I just wanted to go with you. I wanted to be by your side." His thumb gently stroked her cheek. "I <em>always</em> want to be by your side, Alex."</p>
<p>Those words nearly floored her. Alex blinked at him in surprise. Then, she burst into further tears as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand. "Don't talk so much," she whispered hoarsely. "You're in a bad way. Don't use up your energy." Now, it was she who placed her hand over his, keeping it pressed to her cheek as she gazed at him through teary eyes. "I can't lose you again... not again... not ever again..."</p>
<p>Again? What did she mean by that? She'd never lost him before! Or... did she? Sonic recalled the box in the closet and the dusty treasures inside. She <em>had </em>lost him before... when her dad died. It was her dad that made her fall in love with Sonic... as a character, as a game, as a toy, as a childhood obsession. And when she lost her dad, Sonic went away with him. But now she had the genuine article. The <em>real</em> Sonic the Hedgehog was hers. And if she lost him... she'd never recover.</p>
<p>Alex leaned down over him, the tips of her hair brushing his face as she came nose to nose with him, now both her hands pressed gently against his furry cheeks. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you... my sweet, sweet hedgie."</p>
<p>Sonic felt his cheeks getting warm. He was certain they must've turned red. "A-Alex..."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his forehead. And in that moment, Sonic really knew how he felt when it came to Alex. He truly did want to be forever by her side. There was nowhere he'd rather be. He didn't even care if he ever saw home again. Wherever Alex Parker was... that was home.</p>
<p>But a pain still lingered, and it wasn't just from his battle with Mecha Sonic. Sonic's eyes flicked to her shirt; a shirt that he knew was not hers. A shirt that she wore over nothing but pajama pants. Once more, it struck a pang in his chest and feelings of envy, hurt, and guilt.</p>
<p>"Patrick," he spoke the boy's name hoarsely, and Alex drew back slightly, gazing at him in puzzlement. "We talked," he said. "He... he really... cares about you."</p>
<p>A noticeable flush came to Alex's cheeks as she lowered her gaze demurely. "I'm glad," she said softly. "I... I really care about him, too. It's a shame... that I'm n-never gonna... s-see him again..."</p>
<p>Sonic forced himself to smile. But her reaction made his chest swell up painfully. He could see how much it hurt her. Despite the fact that she expressed her love for <em>him,</em> it was plainly obvious that she felt... differently for Patrick. Her feelings for the boy were deeper. And if the fact that she was wearing his clothes...</p>
<p>Alex quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. It was as though she were ashamed to let Sonic see her crying over Patrick. She turned her face away for a moment, sniffling. But when she turned back to him, her eyes were wide.</p>
<p>"I just remembered! I told Patrick, but I don't know if he ever told you. I-I mean... I took off so fast, I don't know if he understood. But I have a terrible theory." She took a deep shuddering breath, then leaned over him once more and whispered. "I think the REMgage... is a Roboticizer."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah... Pat... said something about that. But Alex, it can't be," said Sonic, grunting painfully as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I mean, you don't really think he'd make that thing from the comics and the old cartoon, do you? A real Roboticizer?"</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, though the gesture was tremulous. "I mean, he made Metal Sonic, didn't he? Took that straight outta the games. So if he's looking for inspiration, who's to say he couldn't have made..." She swallowed hard. "... a Roboticizer, too." When she noticed that Sonic was sitting up, she quickly lowered him back down. "Don't," she said. "Oh, please don't, Sonic! You need to take it easy."</p>
<p>This time, she laid him down with his head in her lap. Gently, Alex trailed her fingers through his quills, trying to offer comfort as much as take it. Meanwhile, Sonic furrowed his brow as he wondered about Robotnik's diabolical scheme. Could he really have figured out a way to turn biological material into a machine? Sonic really couldn't be sure. It wasn't something the mad doctor ever accomplished in reality. But with him building a real, working Mecha Sonic, perhaps it wasn't outside of the realm of possibility of making a real Roboticizer. This definitely didn't bode well.</p>
<p>"Anyway... it's not like there's anything we can do. We're trapped, Sonic. It's hopeless. And whatever Robotnik's got planned for me... I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna be the battery for that damn thing."</p>
<p>Sonic felt her shiver. The tremor went from her right into him. He frowned as he gazed up at Alex. He'd failed her. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. And now... there was no way out of this. Sonic was silent for some time before he spoke softly.</p>
<p>"Alex... whatever it is Robotnik is planning, no matter what it might be... we'll face it together. Even if this..." Sonic drew a deep breath through his nose. "...Even if this <em>is</em> our last stand, as long as I face it with you... I'll have no regrets."</p>
<p>Alex gave him a quivering smile as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Gently, she pulled him into her arms and cradled him, burying her face against his. "I-I'll be brave, Sonic. I'll be brave for you. I-I'm not even scared anymore. I w-won't be. So long as you're with me."</p>
<p>Feeling her tears against his face, Sonic knew Alex was lying. She was terrified. And that was okay. You couldn't be brave without a healthy dose of fear. If you weren't afraid, then there was nothing to be brave against. Sonic's esteem of Alex couldn't be any higher than it was now.</p>
<p>Alex didn't want to worry him. In his condition, she couldn't afford to have him fretting over her. "I-I can face anything so long as I face it with you," she said. As she held him so close, Sonic put his arms around her. In this way, they held one another in silence as Alex softly cried.</p>
<p>For a moment, Alex thought she could ignore the horrors around her. If only for a little while, she could pretend none of this existed. So long as she was snuggling Sonic, everything would be okay. But she was jolted back to reality in the worst possible way as a cruel voice spoke to them from the other side of the forcefield.</p>
<p>"Alright... Enough! The time for cuddling your freaky little pet is over. The good doctor is ready for you both." Edgar Roman stood on the other side of the cell, looking even more haggard than usual, with a whole squad of assault Mechas in tow.</p>
<p><em>'Really?' </em>thought Alex.</p>
<p>He needed a whole squad?</p>
<p>Just for them?</p>
<p>It seemed Robotnik wasn't taking any chances.</p>
<p>Sonic's eyes narrowed as he glared at Roman. This man... he was completely lost to Robotnik's control. All he cared about was the potential financial gain he could acquire while working with Robotnik. Robotnik, on the other hand, was simply taking a slow burning revenge out of Roman, no doubt. He would just use the man until his usefulness came to an end. And Roman... that would be it for him. And Sonic found that it was so difficult to feel bad for him, especially since he was the one who truly put all these events into motion so long ago.</p>
<p>Edgar gestured to the Mecha commander to deactivate the force field. Once it was down, the Mechas aimed their weapons at them both.</p>
<p>"Let's go, kids," said Roman.</p>
<p>Alex glared at him. Never before had she wanted so badly to hurt someone. Alex was afraid there wasn't much she could do to defy him, not when the Mechas were aiming their weapons at them. And yet, she was determined to try. Even if it got her killed, at least she'd go out fighting.</p>
<p>Slowly, trembling, Alex rose to her feet as she gently set Sonic in a seated position on the bunk. She stood protectively in front of him, blocking him from Roman and the assault Mechas. "Do what you want with me," she said tremulously. "But leave him alone. Don't hurt him."</p>
<p>"Ha! Cute. But stop wasting your time, kid. He wants both of you. And if you don't both come..." The Mechas trained their weapons on Sonic. "...he said to dispose of the freak."</p>
<p>Alex swiveled around with a gasp, seeing all those laser points on Sonic's body. Sonic recognized this particular batch of Assault Mechas. These were snipers, specifically designed for trick shots. Even if Alex tried to protect him, these Mechas would ensure that Sonic got shot down and Alex would remain standing. He had to hand it to Robotnik... he really <em>had </em>thought of everything. Everything was coming up Eggman. There was just nothing that Alex could do.</p>
<p>Gritting her teeth and trying desperately to hold back tears, Alex returned to Sonic. "I'm sorry," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Don't be," he whispered back. "It's all out of our hands, I guess. We've got no choice."</p>
<p>Alex hoisted him onto her back with a grunt. Her legs trembled beneath her as she forced herself to carry him once more. Sonic wasn't exactly light. Not like he looked in the video games and comics, like he weighed nothing. He was half her size, after all. But she still refused to let anyone else touch him. After all, she had no guarantee that they'd be as gentle with him as she.</p>
<p>Alex staggered towards Roman, glaring at him. "I can't wait until Robotnik kills you," she said through clenched teeth. "You realize that, don't you? When you're no longer useful to him... which, by my estimation, probably won't be much longer... he's going to murder you."</p>
<p>Roman's mouth contorted into a scowl, but Alex could also see the fear in his eyes. "D-Don't act like you know what's what. I've been busting my ass helping him with his project! I've been really useful to him."</p>
<p>"You sure do like to play the pronoun game," said Sonic, his arms wrapped around Alex's neck from behind. "Why don't you call your partner by name, huh? Or is there a part of you that still refuses to accept that this is real, that this is actually happening?"</p>
<p>Roman sneered. "Don't be stupid, freak."</p>
<p>Sonic grinned at him over Alex's shoulder in a mocking manner. "Then say it. Robotnik! Say it! That's who you're working with, asshole. Robotnik! Eggman!"</p>
<p>Alex winced. She didn't know if it was safe to be pushing this man's buttons too much, especially since he seemed particularly revolted by Sonic's existence.</p>
<p>Sure enough, though Roman had turned his back on them for a moment, trying to ignore Sonic's mocking, it soon became too much, and he spun around and growled through clenched teeth. "A little shit talking abomination like you doesn't get to tell me what to do. If you don't shut the hell up... I'm gonna have these robots start pulling triggers!"</p>
<p>"And if you <em>dare </em>have them do that, I will jump in the line of fire so fast that it'll be up to <em>you </em>to explain to Robotnik just how <em>you </em>managed to <em>kill </em>his precious battery before he got to use it!" Alex shouted back. Then, in a quieter growl, "Just lead us to your master, already, <em>Snively</em>. All three of us are dead men walking. Just remember that... All. Three. Of. Us."</p>
<p>Sonic had nothing more to say. Alex was right. If Roman <em>did </em>do something stupid and she was injured, Robotnik would certainly put an end to Roman. Sonic didn't want anything to happen to Alex. And as much as he despised Roman, he honestly didn't want to see this man killed either. He didn't want to see <em>anyone </em>killed at the hands of anyone else. But Edgar Roman was digging himself a deep grave, and it was only a matter of time until he was knocked down into it to stay.</p>
<p>Roman was out of quips as well. Instead, he simply led the two, escorted by the squad of Mechas, down the long dark corridor. In their silence, Sonic was no longer mocking their enemies. In fact, he seemed to have no words at all. Alex thought this wise, but also foreboding. She couldn't remember a time that Sonic had no mocking witticisms to throw at his enemies. <em>Instead</em>, she felt his arms tighten around her. Whether it was to comfort her over what was to come, or perhaps Sonic was seeking his own comfort, she had no way of knowing.</p>
<p>In either case, Alex took a deep breath and tried to be brave. But that brave façade slipped the moment they entered a large chamber with computer consoles lining the walls and a scene which looked as though it could have come straight out of a sci-fi horror film.</p>
<p>The room was filled with REMgages. Several lined the walls on either side of the rectangular chamber. And then, built into the back wall just beyond the double rows of REMgages was a larger one; the main console, so to speak, which appeared to be connected to each of the smaller REMgages, almost like a master system of sorts.</p>
<p>Sonic had never seen the REMgage before. Now, he was presented with a multitude of them; a bunch of egg-shaped chairs with gizmos and gadgets and lights attached to them. But the one at the end of the room... that was the one Sonic found the most unsettling. He didn't like this. Not one bit.</p>
<p>As they entered, Robotnik stood at the command console with a wide grin on his face and Sage by his side. "Ah! It's about time! The guests of honor have <em>finally </em>arrived!"</p>
<p>Alex's resolve waivered. "N-No..."</p>
<p>She took several steps backwards, her eyes wide and staring as when Patrick and Liam had seen her during the demonstration at the convention; that frightened, thousand-yard stare. The REMgage was bad enough. She never wanted to go into it again. But knowing that Robotnik had tweaked it to make it serve a far more nefarious purpose...</p>
<p>Alex continued to back away slowly as whimpers escaped her trembling lips. Sonic held her tighter and whispered her name. "Alex..."</p>
<p>His attempts to calm and reassure Alex, or get her attention, whatever he was ultimately trying to do, fell on deaf ears. It was as though she didn't even hear him. She continued to take staggering step after staggering step backwards. Sonic could feel her trembling really bad. Seeing all these REMgages really unsettled her, especially because she somehow believed that Robotnik had made these VR machines into devices that could turn people into robots.</p>
<p>"This is a momentous occasion," Robotnik proclaimed. "It's a very important component of my plan finally coming together! Welcome to REMgage Central! This is where the two of you will be spending a considerable amount of time for the foreseeable future. Hahahahaa!"</p>
<p>Alex lost the battle to fear. She let out a cry which echoed throughout the chamber. Then, in a blind panic, she turned and ran. It was merely a survival instinct, but one which proved entirely futile, for the moment she did, Robotnik pressed a button on his console which made the large metal sliding door slam shut, locking them in the chamber. Alex spun around, adrenaline helping her to move quickly, unhampered by Sonic's weight as she'd been before as she searched for an alternate escape. But the Assault Mechas that had escorted them in turned their weapons on she and Sonic.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, ah. Now, now... we mustn't be so hasty," Robotnik chuckled. "After all, this is a grand moment in the history of science! And the two of you are key to this historical experiment!"</p>
<p>A pair of robots swooped in from the eaves. They were a design Sonic had never personally encountered, but Alex recognized immediately. These SWATbots were more solidly constructed and heavier duty than the ones Alex had seen at the convention, almost as if those had been prototypes and these were the real deal.</p>
<p>One of the heavily armored SWATbots seized Sonic and tore him from Alex's back. "NGH! H-HEY! LEMME GO, YA BIG BUCKET OF BOLTS!!"</p>
<p>"SONIC!" Alex clawed uselessly at the SWATbot, trying desperately to get Sonic back, but she was easily swatted aside as though she were nothing more than an irritating fly, and she went sprawling onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Put the hedgehog in REM-01," instructed Robotnik. "As for Miss Parker..." The other SWATbot grabbed Alex by the arms and lifted her right off of her feet. "She has a reserved seat waiting for her in the REMgage Master System!"</p>
<p>Alex screamed. There were no words of defiance or protest. No 'No's' or 'Let me go's.' Only screams of pure, unadulterated terror as she was carried towards what Robotnik called the REMgage Master System. She struggled and thrashed and kicked and did everything she possibly could to escape the SWATbot, but it was positively hopeless. The REMgage chamber in the Robo Dome had turned into something of a horror movie as Alex was carried, kicking and screaming, to the Master System.</p>
<p>Despite his immense degree of pain, Sonic was writhing and struggling against the SWATbot, but all in vain. However, the moment Alex began to scream, a look of true panic came over his face. "ALEX! ALEX!!!"</p>
<p>Damn it, where was his strength? Where was that power!? Had Mecha Sonic really taken that much out of him that he couldn't even feel any of that kinetic blue energy pulsing inside? And yet, as he listened to Alex screaming in sheer terror, Sonic fought through the pain and grit his teeth.</p>
<p>"Let her go! LET... HER... GOOO!!" He closed his eyes tight as he struggled. And then, when next his eyes snapped open... they were electric blue. That energy was pulsing across his quills. He had it! It was back!</p>
<p>Sonic balled up and spun in the grasp of the SWATbot, forcing it to release him. The bulky armored Mecha staggered as Sonic landed in a crouch. He made no attempt to attack the SWATbot from which he'd just freed himself. Instead, he launched himself at the SWATbot that had Alex.</p>
<p>"SWAT-001!" shouted Robotnik.</p>
<p>Sonic was in full-on spin dash, hurtling toward the robot. But at Robotnik's command, the one holding Alex, released one of her arms and raised its free hand to create an energy shield which blocked Sonic's spin dash. As Sonic repelled off of the shield, the second SWATbot shot a narrow cable from his wrist, hitting Sonic with an electrical charge.</p>
<p>"NGH-GYAAAAH!!" Sonic dropped hard to the floor with smoke rising from his quills.</p>
<p>"SONIC!" Alex screamed.</p>
<p>Though the Robo Dome came equipped with chaos energy dampeners, for this experiment, there were none built into this particular chamber. Robotnik intended to tap into Alexandra's chaos energy, but not until he had her in the REMgage. But the sight of what the robot had done to Sonic was too much for the girl, and as she screamed, Robotnik felt a spike in Chaos Energy.</p>
<p>The lights and the computer consoles in the lab flickered. Robotnik took a step back from the main console as he gazed around at the lights. "What?"</p>
<p>"Her energy," said Sage. "It's spiking!"</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Alex blipped out of the SWATbot's grasp and was at Sonic's side. "No, no, no... SONIC!" He wasn't moving. Was he even breathing? Alex's eyes filled with tears. "No..." she croaked hoarsely.</p>
<p>Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at Robotnik. Unbridled rage filled her teary brown eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She ran at him, faster than she should have been able to. In seconds, she was upon him. Screaming, she pounded her fists against his chest. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she shouted, all while tears streamed down her face.</p>
<p>Perhaps if she had a better grasp of her abilities, she might have been able to do more damage, or perhaps even save herself and Sonic. But she was flying off the cuff, off the handle, in terror and rage.</p>
<p>Robotnik winced, catching her by the wrists as her fists came at him again. "Sage!"</p>
<p>Sage seized Alex by the shoulders and tugged her back. Her fingers briefly latched onto Robotnik's overcoat, threatening to tear it right off him before Sage finally managed to pry her off.</p>
<p>"If you don't stop, he will <em>kill </em>Sonic," he warned.</p>
<p>"Right you are, Sage! SWAT-001 is standing by... just waiting on my order!" Robotnik snapped his fingers and Alex watched helplessly as the SWATbot stood over the prone hedgehog with a laser target on the back of Sonic's head. "I suggest you cease this foolishness at once if you don't want to see your little rodent friend blasted to bits right before your eyes!"</p>
<p>At that threat, the fight went out of her. Alex turned towards Sage and buried her face in his chest as she wailed. "E-Ennis! D-Don't let him do this! Please!"</p>
<p>With a final cry, Alex lost what remained of her strength and her body went slack beneath the weight of despair as she crumpled and collapsed at Sage's feet. From the floor, Alex gazed up at him with tear-filled eyes; eyes which were silently begging him not to do this. To help her. To save her. Sage drew a sharp breath. His gaze moved from Alex to his Master.</p>
<p>"Well?" snarled Robotnik. "What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Carefully, Sage reached down and took hold of Alex. He rose to his feet, holding her against him. "By... your command..." The next word he growled through clenched teeth. "...Master..."</p>
<p>And with those words, what remaining hope shined in Alex's eyes was quickly snuffed. She became dead weight in his arms, as though she could no longer stand under her own power. The look in her eyes was very different now. It wasn't resigned, but blank... almost... lifeless.</p>
<p>Robotnik glared silently at Sage before issuing commands. "SWAT-001! Put the hedgehog in REM-01! SWAT-002! Take Miss Parker and strap her into the Master System!"</p>
<p>The SWATbots didn't hesitate to follow their creator's commands. Sonic was lifted off the ground and placed into his designated REMgage station. SWAT-002 tromped over to where Sage and Robotnik stood. As the SWATbot awaited Sage to pass Alex into its waiting clutches, Sage glanced down at the girl with a pitying gaze.</p>
<p>Softly, almost inaudibly, he said, "This... this is all wrong..."</p>
<p>He could almost feel her threatening to slip out of his arms and onto the floor again. For all the fire and fight in her before, she was no more than a rag doll in his arms. Clara Parker's little girl was gone. She had retreated to a place far beyond anyone's reach. Would she ever come back? The girl who had helped him re-waken as Ennis? The daughter of the woman who made him promise to take care of her?</p>
<p>If Alexandra's current state was permanent, Ennis had already broken his promise. The girl had been broken even before she'd been placed in the REMgage. But her state of consciousness was nothing to Robotnik. For her usefulness to him was not to be found in her conscious... but in her subconscious.</p>
<p>Robotnik was getting dangerously impatient. "Damn you, you blasted android! Are you going to do as I command, or aren't you? There's something deeply wrong with you, Sage! Ever since we took this blasted girl the first time, you've been malfunctioning. She's gotten into your faulty head, hasn't she? That's it! I want you out! I will <em>not </em>have you delay my experiment any longer! When all this is over... I'm going into your memory core and I'm going to wipe you <em>clean!!</em> Release that girl... NOW!"</p>
<p>Throughout Robotnik's tirade, Sage could barely bring himself to look at his <em>master</em>. He had hoped that perhaps there might be something left of the man that Ennis Boddick once called 'Father.' But it was increasingly apparent that Charles Boddick was truly gone.</p>
<p>Sage's hands slipped away from Alex as SWAT-002 took hold of the girl and carried her to the REMgage Master System.</p>
<p>Robotnik turned his back on Sage. "Now get out... before I disassemble you and leave you for scrap!"</p>
<p>Sage... Ennis... listened as he was addressed as nothing more than a machine. Robotnik truly didn't think anything of him. He was just a tool to be used. Back at the hospice facility, he actually thought, for a fleeting moment, that he <em>might</em> have seen some remaining humanity in his father. But playing 'dad' with Ennis as his 'son' was truly just an act.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ennis turned away. Feeling as though he were laden with the heaviest of weights, he left the REMgage chamber and the door slammed shut behind him. On the other side of the door, Ennis leaned back against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Why did his chest hurt so bad? If he was truly nothing more than an android, why was he in pain? If he was nothing more than a machine, how was it that he could cry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robotnik glared at the closed door through which Sage had departed. "Now that <em>that's </em>over with... Edgar! Make sure they're both strapped in!"</p>
<p>At Robotnik's command, Roman strapped an unconscious Sonic into his machine before doing the same to Alex. He gazed down at the girl, appraising her blank expression and gazing into her glassy eyes. He looked at Robotnik.</p>
<p>"She's catatonic," he said.</p>
<p>Robotnik grunted and gave Edgar a dismissive wave of his hand. "Well... Snap her out of it!"</p>
<p>Edgar slapped the girl across the face and Alex came to with a gasp. Smirking, Edgar walked away and took up his position by the control panel.</p>
<p>"Ah! That's more like it," said Robotnik. "When the subject of my experiment stops paying attention, things start to get boring."</p>
<p>Wincing, Alex turned her head, though it seemed to cause her great pain to do so. She saw Sonic in the REMgage to her left. Weakly, she called out to him.</p>
<p>"S-Sonic..." She flexed her arms and wrists, but it was no use. Her arms and her legs were strapped and bound to the REMgage chair. She heard the sound of boots tromping across the metal floor before a gloved hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to come face to face with Robotnik.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't worry too much about the hedgehog," he purred. "If anything, you should be far more concerned about yourself. I've been looking forward to this moment since all of this began. You should be honored! You're going to be a part of the culmination of all my hard work!"</p>
<p>Robotnik was grinning, eager to lord his superior intellect and vile genius over Alexandra. He wanted to gloat before he officially got things underway. It would seem there were some things that the comics and cartoons <em>did </em>get right.</p>
<p>Alex's eyes were wide with a fear that Robotnik relished. Her nostrils flared as she tried to breathe through her panic. "P-Please," she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please d-don't turn me into a r-robot..."</p>
<p>Robotnik's wide grin slowly faded to a look of confusion. "What?" He tilted his head in puzzlement. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>Edgar, standing nearby, repeated what Alex said. "I think she said, 'Don't turn me into a robot.'"</p>
<p>Robotnik leaned in closer to Alex. So close that she could almost feel his breath on her face. "Is <em>that</em> what you think this is?" he said softly, and yet his tone was no less sinister. "Is <em>that</em> what you think this is all about? Some kind of machine that can turn organic lifeforms into machines?"</p>
<p>"I-It's not? B-But in the c-cartoons and comics..." she rambled, and through her tears and sobs it was almost hard to make out what she was saying. "... and then there's S-Sage and Stark..."</p>
<p>Robotnik's hairless brow furrowed as he released Alex's chin. "That's pure fantasy, Miss Parker! I have no means of transmuting flesh and blood into metal! Such technology does not exist. And as for those miserable failures, Sage and Stark... I had to build them basically from scratch! There is <em>some </em>organic material there, I suppose... But for the most part, they are machines! Machines that <em>I</em> built! They are purely synthetic lifeforms designed to replicate living, breathing, people. I didn't just toss them into a machine and pull a lever! Even <em>you</em> can't be so naive to think that creating robots is really so simple!"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know!" she shouted, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Until recently, I didn't think cyborgs or anthropomorphic creatures existed! And I don't care what it is! It doesn't matter what it is! I don't want to be a part of it! Just let me go!" Alex struggled at her bonds, thrashing and pulling with all her might, tossing her head back and forth, her hair whipping about her face as she struggled and screamed.</p>
<p>Robotnik's wicked smile finally returned. "Oh, we're far beyond that point now," he said, basking in her delicious screams. "You're in this for the long haul, Miss Parker. And, as long as you have that Chaos Energy flowing inside of you..." He seized her hair to stop her from thrashing and shoved her head back down onto the REMgag's cushion. "I consider this haul to be immeasurably long!"</p>
<p>Alex glared hatefully at him with those tear-filled eyes. It seemed he'd taken her words to heart. Since she said she didn't care what the machine did, he wasn't going to tell her. But that's not entirely what she meant! She didn't care <em>and</em> she wanted <em>out!</em> But if she was to be forced into this, she preferred to go into it knowing exactly what it was. Perhaps Robotnik wanted her to beg him to tell her. Well, she wasn't going to beg. Not for <em>that</em> anyway.</p>
<p>Robotnik released her and returned to his control station. Roman leaned over her so that he was in her line of sight and she was forced to gaze into his smug, smiling face.</p>
<p>"Have fun," he said, and joined Robotnik at the controls.</p>
<p>Robotnik and Roman each donned a microphone headset and began working the controls. "Is the system ready?"</p>
<p>"Miss Parker's vital signs are being read and registered," answered Roman. "Simulation system is online. Sedation signal is ready and standing by!"</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned as he looked Alex's way. "Let's begin."</p>
<p>Alex pleaded with him one last time. "M-Mr. Boddick, please..." But her final attempt to reach the man who was once Charles Boddick fell on deaf ears as the voice of a female AI, a voice she had hoped she'd never hear again, spoke in her ears.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the REMgage. Prepare your mind... for total immersion."</p>
<p>Alex tried one last time to pull at her bonds, but it was useless. Slowly, the dome covering lowered over her. "N-No..." she whimpered. The machine pumped its sedation signal into her brain, and helpless to resist, Alex's eyes fluttered shut.</p>
<p>"And sleeping beauty is out like a light," said Roman, smirking at his own witticism. He watched Alex's life signs on the monitor. "She's just entered phase Alpha. The... hedgehog..." he said this word as though he didn't really believe the thing he was speaking of actually <em>was</em> a hedgehog, "... is showing Theta brain waves. We're ready to initiate REM sleep." He glanced at Robotnik. "How do you wish to proceed?"</p>
<p>Robotnik glanced toward the unconscious rodent. "The hedgehog's part in this shall come soon. For now, let him think he's back home, frolicking around his beloved green hills. Just keep him occupied. There will be plenty of time to ruin him soon." His attention returned to Alex, as a wider, wickeder grin spread across his face. "In the meantime, initiate the Chaos Siphon. If my hypothesis is correct, the Master System will begin extracting Chaos Energy from Miss Parker and utilize it to charge the fake emerald that two-tailed brat created."</p>
<p>Plugged into the top of the REMgage Master System was something Alex, in her distress, had failed to notice. A pale-yellow gem which resembled a Chaos Emerald; the very same, in fact, that Tails had crafted to give his precious Tornado an added boost of power. The pseudo emerald had the same wavelength and properties as a Chaos Emerald, but was less powerful than the real thing. But that wouldn't be the case for long.</p>
<p>"Chaos Siphon initiated," said Edgar. The REMgage Master System began to emit a low hum and the emerald above gave a soft pulsing glow.</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned a vile, malicious grin. "Excellent. With Miss Parker's Chaos Energy in a state of perpetual regeneration, not only will I have my very own Super Emerald, I'll be able to power all the REMgages the world over – all through Alexandra Parker, the battery of the REMgage Master System!"</p>
<p>"Does she really have that much power?" mused Edgar.</p>
<p>"Miss Parker has in her a vast amount of energy, Edgar. She has what essentially equates to all seven of the Chaos Emeralds inside her. In fact," and here, Robotnik's expression became truly troubled. "I daresay if her genetic makeup were a little closer to that of the hedgehog's, she might even be able to..."</p>
<p>"Be able to what?" prompted Roman.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. We're not tinkering with theoreticals here. Only results! Once we've sold REMgages all across the world and transmit <em>my</em> control program, all of these mindless self-indulgent fools, living in their own little fantasies, will find an uncontrollable urge... to do... <em>my</em>... bidding."</p>
<p>Robotnik grinned at Alexandra sleeping peacefully inside the egg-shaped cocoon. "Perhaps Miss Parker was right," he said. "Perhaps the REMgage <em>will </em>turn people into robots, in a matter of speaking. BAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"</p>
<p>Though for the most part Roman appeared to be completely on board with Robotnik's plans, he couldn't help but give an uncomfortable wince at his comment, particularly as he let out that maniacal laugh. But Roman said nothing against it. With the press of a button, he linked himself into the REM-01 machine's subliminal messaging system. Roman lowered the microphone to his lips and spoke to Sonic.</p>
<p>"You're back home on your precious little planet," he said. "All is as it should be. As you run across your favorite green hills, you are filled with an undeniable sensation of peace and tranquility. The sun is on your face, and as the wind blows through your fur, you are exactly where you want to be..."</p>
<p>Roman cut off his mic and watched as the large screen above REM-01 showed them exactly what Sonic was dreaming. "The hedgehog has successfully entered REM sleep." He turned to face Robotnik. "And the girl? How exactly do we get her Chaos Energy to peak?"</p>
<p>Robotnik was silent for a moment. His gaze rested on the unconscious form of Alexandra Parker as he recalled the conversation he'd had with her that day so long ago when he'd found her standing in front of Maria's cryostasis pod, and her words... from the worst time of her life.</p>
<p>"Leave that... to me," he said flatly. If there was even a modicum of remorse for what he was about to do, his face betrayed only the subtlest of hints. But the look fled as swiftly as it had come. Robotnik lowered the microphone on his headset and began his subliminal messaging.</p>
<p>"It's a beautiful afternoon. The sun is high in the sky. And look... it's your birthday... You've just blown out your candles and enjoyed a delicious piece of birthday cake. And with you... is your beloved mother... and your dear... adoring... father. You've just opened presents... and... what's this? Why, it's a brand-new Sonic The Hedgehog game! And your father gives you an adoring smile and asks..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey! Hey... Hello, birthday girl. I said... Do you wanna go play Sonic with me?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this chapter actually made me incredibly emotional. That being said, reading this could be a bit triggering. Chapter deals with flashbacks of death, loss, and grief. Please be advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Alex blinked. She was staring at an empty paper plate with the word 'Happy Birthday' written across it with red balloons. A few cake crumbs remained, which she greedily snatched up with her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time to open presents!" announced David Parker, handing her a brightly wrapped gift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wash your hands first," said her mother, eyeing Alex's sticky fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awww... But Mom..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clara Parker shook her head. "No buts. You don't want to get your present all sticky, do you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex let out an aggrieved sigh. "Fiiine..." She scurried off to wash her hands, and when she returned, her father was waiting for her, grinning that adoring, lopsided smile. Alex tore open the gift and gasped. "Whoa! It's Sonic Unleashed! Just what I wanted!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clara frowned. "Why's Sonic look like that? What's this game rated?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex rolled her eyes. "Mom... it's 'cause he gets turned into a werehog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's a werehog?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like a werewolf, but he's a hedgehog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clara shook her head. "I will never understand this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eight-year-old Alex turned it over in her hands, holding it as though it were the Holy Grail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Hey... Hello, birthday girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex glanced up at her father. "Huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said... Do you wanna go play Sonic with me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex's eyes went wide and she held up Sonic Unleashed. Her father laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. That one. Let's go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex smiled a toothy grin, one which might've been toothier if a couple of her front teeth weren't missing. "Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before long, eight-year-old Alex and her dad, David, were sitting on the floor in the living room of their house, with Sonic Unleashed running in David's XBox 360. Father and daughter, sitting side by side, watching as Dr. Eggman pulled some wild experiment with the Chaos Emeralds which transformed Sonic into a bigger, bulker, and much furrier version of himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whoa... Look at that! Did you see that, honey? Oh no... Maybe this game might be too scary for you, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex shook her head, still without taking her eyes from the screen. "Nuh-uh!" she insisted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I dunno..." said her father uncertainly. "With those big long arms and big sharp teeth, I think Sonic looks mighty scary... and..." David's hands slowly crept around to Alex's sides. "Awfully... HUNGRY!!" And with that, Alex's dad started tickling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex squirmed and giggled. "HAHAHA! N-No, Daddy! S-Stop! Hahaha! Quit! You're makin' me miss the movie part! 'Sides, I think Sonic looks cute like that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You do? Well, who knows? Maybe they'll just make Sonic look like this forever! But surely that can't be good right?"</em>
</p><p><em>Alex gasped. "I wouldn't want </em>that!<em>" she insisted.</em></p><p>
  <em>"What do you think, sweety? Ready to take on Eggman and get Sonic back to his cool blue self?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Let's get that Eggman!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a grand evening spent with David Parker and his daughter, who was most assuredly a Daddy's Girl, playing Sonic Unleashed. Together, they led Sonic speedily through his daytime adventures, and powerfully through his nighttime ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night, after a busy birthday, David tucked his daughter into bed. "Did you have a good birthday, pumpkin?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex smiled adoringly up at her father. "Best one ever!" she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy. Thanks for my present."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David smiled warmly and hugged her back with such love and adoration. Her daddy never wanted to let her go. "I love you too, munchkin. I'm glad you liked it." He reached over and grabbed her Sonic plush, tucking the stuffed blue hedgehog into her arm. Alex happily snuggled it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think we can play more Sonic tomorrow, Daddy?" she asked.</em>
</p><p><em>Her father smiled and placed a gentle hand on her head. "I'm gonna make a promise to you right now, honey. As long as Sonic keeps having new adventures, we'll keep going along for the ride. After all, Sonic can't beat that mean ol' Dr. Eggman without </em>us,<em> right?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Alex's grin grew ever wider. "No, he sure can't! 'Cause if we don't move the controller, he just stands around tapping his foot!"</em>
</p><p><em>David laughed at Alex's over-simplification of what he was saying to her, though she wasn't wrong. "Yeah. That's right. But it's so much more than that. Sonic </em>needs<em> us. It may seem like he fights the Badniks all alone, but that's not true, is it? We're there by his side! And we'll always be by Sonic's side, right, kiddo?"</em></p><p>
  <em>David placed his hand on the Sonic plush, making it move. In his best Sonic voice, he said, "Don't worry, Alex. We're best buds! And we'll always be together!" David grinned. He always loved playing like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex giggled as her father made her Sonic doll talk. "Yeah," she said. "We sure will, Sonic! And maybe one day I'll teach you how to swim!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed the doll back from her father and tucked it beneath her arm once more, blushing a little embarrassedly at the fact that her father was still able to trick her into having these pretend conversations with Sonic. She was getting too old for this, wasn't she? But, thinking about something 'Sonic' had said, she tilted her head and gazed up at her father.</em>
</p><p><em>"What about us, Daddy?" she asked softly. "Will </em>we<em> always be together?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Even at only eight years old, Alex could see that she'd asked a particularly difficult question of him, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps when kids grew up, they weren't supposed to be friends with their fathers anymore. Alex could only hope, if such a rule existed, it didn't apply to her. As she waited with baited breath for his reply, David Parker slipped into bed beside her and she immediately turned on her side and threw an arm across his chest.</em>
</p><p><em>"Of course," he said, putting an arm around her. "You can't get rid of me </em>that<em> easily!" He leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head. "I don't care how old you get... I'll always be your daddy, and </em>you'll<em> always be Daddy's Little Girl!" He hugged her tightly. "I'll always love you, Alex! Promise!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Alex giggled and snuggled up against him. "I love you too, Daddy. Always."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But it wasn't true... was it?" Robotnik was still speaking into his headset, guiding Alex along through her simulation REM sleep. "Your daddy promised you that you and he would always be together forever... but your daddy went away. He was TAKEN from you..." A wicked grin spread across the mad scientist's face. "You're in high school. You thought you'd have your dad forever... but..." Robotnik's expression turned somewhat blank. "A drunk driver... hit your dad... causing a terrible accident that your daddy would NEVER recover from."<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alex was 15. It was her sophomore year of high school. She was in math class, calculating angles for congruent triangles when the door opened and the principal entered. Alex glanced up from her worksheet. It was rare that the principal came to their classroom. Usually that meant something very important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need Alexandra Parker," he said stoically, though his expression was grim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Pipkin nodded in her direction. "Alex?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex rose to her feet, worried that she was in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miss Parker," said Mr. Johnson gravely, "Please come with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother and the school guidance counselor were waiting for her in the principal's office. Alex immediately knew something was wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alex, honey..." said Clara Parker, looking more pale than usual. "It's Daddy..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quick trip to the hospital, and Alex found her father in the ICU. The doctor told her he'd been in a head-on collision with a drunk driver. The car was so mangled that the police had to cut open the door just to reach him. Seeing her father beneath the bed sheets from the doorway, he looked like he was simply sleeping. But the doctor had told Alex and her mother that David's legs and chest had been crushed on impact. The only thing keeping him alive right now was the life support machine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Alex walked closer to the bed, she could see that her father's face was bruised and flecked with speckles of blood. She could hear the faint beep, beep, beep of his heart monitor. From behind her, she could hear the doctor talking to her mother, telling her that there was nothing more they could do, and that it was up to her to make the difficult decision of whether or not to keep him on life support. Alex heard her mother's tremulous, tear-filled reply, though it sounded faint, as though coming from far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I can't do that to him. We've talked before... if something like this were to happen. He wouldn't want to live this way..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex reached out with a trembling hand, her fingers gently brushing her father's cheek. No response. With an anguished wail, Alex dropped to her knees at her father's bedside. Holding his lifeless hand to her cheek she cried, "NOOO! DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the REMgage, Alex's body convulsed and the vocalizations from her dream left her lips in the real world as she screamed out across the chamber. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"</p><p>In the heat of her anguish, her Chaos Energy spiked. The Chaos Emerald locked into the machine above her began to glow. It was siphoning her chaos energy, just as Robotnik had planned. But it wasn't the only thing glowing. Alex's body was giving off its own golden glow; a glow which enveloped the Master System REMgage and began to travel through the thick cables, traveling from it to the other REMgage machines, particularly REM-01, in which Sonic lay... Sonic, whose ear flicked at the sound of her cries.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Sonic was on the run. He wasn't running </em>from<em> anything. He wasn't running </em>after<em> anything. He was simply running. Running for the joy of running. Sonic could smell the salty air of the seaside region of Green Hill and he could feel the breeze flowing through his quills. He ran, jumped, rolled, spun, twisted and turned across the impossibly crafted and yet entirely natural trails of his homeworld.</em></p><p><em>Sonic's green eyes moved to the trees as he dashed by, watching the little blue birds 'flicking' about as he ran. Oh, how good it felt to just run! To really let loose. Almost as if... not long ago, he hadn't been able to do so. But that was ridiculous. Where could he have possibly been where he wouldn't be able to run? The world was his oyster! His playground! There was </em>so<em> much room to run! Nothing and no one could stop him! He was the blue speed demon of Green Hill!</em></p><p>
  <em>Sonic was laughing gleefully as he ran through a loop in one of Green Hill's infamous rock formations when suddenly he heard something. It was a voice. A voice carried on the breeze. He skidded to a halt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? What was that?" Sonic's ear twitched as he listened carefully. It sounded like someone was crying out in sorrow. But who? As the voice cried out again, there was a feeling of familiarity to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A-Alex?"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>It rained the day of David Parker's funeral, and Alex honestly couldn't have seen it any other way. She would have cursed the sun if it dared to shine on such a day. Two weeks later, Clara Parker went into hospice, and a month later their house was foreclosed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the last day before she had to legally vacate the premises, Alex was packing up the rest of her belongings... and her father's. One box was labeled 'To Be Sold,' the other labeled, "Keeps: Dad's Sonic Shit.' Alex sorted between the two. It pained her to get rid of her father's things, but they needed the money, and it was just as painful, if not more so, to keep it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into the 'To Be Sold' box went her father's modern consoles, the Switch, the Wii-U, and – not so modern anymore, but something that could still fetch a good price at the North Lake Trade &amp; Exchange – the X-Box 360, and with it, several video games. For the briefest of moments, Alex held Sonic Unleashed in her trembling hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Dad..." she sobbed. "Why did you leave me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a shuddering breath, Alex placed the game into the 'To Be Sold' box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sobbing, Alex closed up the box of things to be sold, securing it with packing tape. She moved on to the 'Keeps' box. Yes, she'd keep it. But she may very well never open it again. It was too painful. Into this box went her father's old Sega Genesis. A used Genesis and its games probably wasn't going to earn her much at North Lake Trade &amp; Exchange. She supposed she could get a good price on eBay, but this was a piece of history, and her father's favorite system. She couldn't bear to get rid of it. But parting with it... She supposed she was in a way. For whatever went into this box, was there to stay. It would never come out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A torrent of unending tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried out to the darkness. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME???"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Sonic still felt that warm, pleasant breeze tickling across his quills. The sound it made had caused him to stop and say... a name. What was it again? He suddenly found that he couldn't remember. Sonic gazed down at his tennis shoes for a moment. They were tapping the ground impatiently, eager to run again. Sonic gave a little shrug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's probably nothing..." Sonic was about to start running, but then he heard that voice carried on the wind again.</em>
</p><p>"Why did you leave me?"</p><p>
  <em>That voice... It was crying out in sorrow, in anguish... and it needed help! It was begging to know...</em>
</p><p>"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME???"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Sonic knew that voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alex!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment he said that name with more determination, all of Green Hill began to rumble. Cracks formed in the grassy green earth. The natural rock loops shattered and crumbled, and the bright blue sky began to swirl black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This isn't right. I can't be back home. I'd never leave Alex behind!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A flash of light caught Sonic's eye and he gazed in that direction. At the top of a ridiculously high plateau was a large shimmering gold ring, slowly rotating in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic immediately understood that this was the way out. He bust out his triple-eight and zoomed off into his fastest run yet, heading for the plateau. As he went, lightning ripped across the sky. Sonic was forced to dodge as rocky spires tore out of the ground, trying to block his path.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALEX! ALEX, I'M COMING!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The hedgehog's fighting my subliminal messaging!" said Roman, pressing buttons in a panic. "He's still in REM sleep, but he's... <em>somehow</em>... responding to the girl!" He looked at Robotnik. "How is this possible? What happens if he gets through that... that ring?"</p><p>Robotnik watched in amazement. There was a strange transference of energy, one that not only energized Sonic's REMgage, but almost connected to it. A golden glow whose origin point was the REMgage Master System gradually spread outwards, enveloping not only Alexandra, but the hedgehog's REMgage as well. The two machines were connected via this ethereal light. They were linked up!</p><p>"What's happening?" Roman repeated, but Robotnik barely replied. Instead, the scientist in him was taking over.</p><p>"That ring," he murmured. "Her Chaos Energy... it unknowingly created that ring. She's created a subconscious link." And yet, Robotnik wasn't preventing it. Instead, he was almost... curious. And it was in this moment that Robotnik was as close to being Charles Boddick again as he might ever be. He was a scientist, and he wanted to see what would happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>n the dreamscape, Sonic continued to spin over and around jutting rocks that threatened to bar his path to Alex. The plateau, itself, was beginning to crumble, as hunks of it started to fall off. Sonic leapt onto one falling hunk... to another... to another... until a large chunk broke off and plummeted toward him. Coursing with electric blue energy, Sonic dashed through the massive boulder, bashing it to bits. If this plateau collapsed and the ring was lost to the ocean... Sonic didn't know what would happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALEX!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic leapt, managing to reach the top just as it began to crumble under his feet. With one final lunge, Sonic jumped though the ring. The moment he went through it, the ring vanished from the Green Hill dreamscape with a flash. Seconds later, another large ring appeared in an entirely different dreamscape, and Sonic was deposited through it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic found himself in a dark, colorless void where the only light seemed to be coming from what looked like part of a room in a house that was in danger of being swallowed by shadows. And there, crying over a cardboard box marked 'Keep: Dad's Sonic Shit' was...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALEX!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She never appeared to notice the flash of gold as the ring appeared and deposited Sonic through it. And when he spoke her name, Alex didn't even look up. It was as though she couldn't even hear him. Instead, she sat on her knees on the floor of this void-like room, threatened to be swallowed by the encroaching darkness at any moment, as she packed away her father's things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the vast dark void, Sonic saw other things, each of them all a part of a grander vision, and yet somehow separate, each one lit up as though by a spotlight with no source. A sign which read 'Foreclosure,' a figure covered entirely by a white sheet in a hospital bed beside a monitor that showed a flat running line emitting an unending 'Eeeeee...' sound, and a lone gravestone which read: 'David Parker, adoring husband, loving father. Forever in our hearts.' And Alex was in the center of it all, secluded in that ever-decreasing circle of light, sobbing as she packed away her father's things.</em>
</p><p><em>She still didn't seem him. Why didn't she seem him? And why this disjointed imagery? It didn't make sense. This wasn't reality. It was... That's what it was. A dream. They were in the REMgage! And somehow, he'd crossed over into </em>her<em> dream! And a horrible dream it was.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sonic felt the blood leave his face. He felt sick to his stomach. This was what Robotnik was forcing her to re-live, presumably to tap into her Chaos Energy, but to what end was unknown. Only that it must be for nothing less than nefarious purposes. Sonic grit his teeth. Oh, when he got out of this thing...</em>
</p><p><em>But Alex didn't seem to realize this was a dream, just as Sonic, until hearing her voice, hadn't realized that </em>he<em> was in a dream. But now he did, and by God, he was determined to reach her.</em></p><p>
  <em>He tried to move toward Alex, only to find he couldn't run. It was almost as if that encroaching darkness was sticking to his legs, like some kind of sticky mega muck. Sonic struggled to pull his legs free. When he looked back to Alex, he could see her packing up those last few items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into the box went the Sega Genesis and its numerous cartridges, a photo of she and her father at Disneyworld, a drawing scribbled in crayon and labeled, 'Me, Sonic, Daddy, Tails,' and over 200 Sonic the Hedgehog comic books. Last, from the floor beside her, she picked up her old, worn, but well-loved Sonic doll. For a moment, she just held it out in front of her, appraising it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye, Daddy," she whispered, bringing the doll to her chest and holding it there for a moment as she cried softly. And then, holding the doll out again and looking at it as though for the last time... "G-Goodbye... Sonic..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the plush was set into the box, Sonic, with tears streaming down his face let of a wail of his own. "NOOOOOO!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a sudden burst of blue kinetic energy, Sonic tore himself free from the encroaching shadow muck. It gave off an EMP pulse, one which was not only unleashed in the dream, but outside it as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A wave shot through the REMgage lab, causing lights and screens to flicker rapidly before becoming stable again. Sonic truly unleashed this, even in his unconscious state.</p><p>"Woah! Where did that come from?" exclaimed Roman. "My system just froze!" He tapped furiously at his computer.</p><p>"The hedgehog," growled Robotnik. "Emergency generators activated. Computers back online in three, two, one..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The spot of light which encompassed Alex was shrinking more and more, threatening to overwhelm her entirety. But when the blue energy pulsed through the otherwise dull and gray dreamscape, it ruffled Alex's hair like a welcome breeze and the darkness hesitated for a moment and the light grew a little brighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex blinked and glanced around. "Is... Is someone there?" she whispered into the darkness.</em>
</p><p><em>Sonic came to the very edge of the darkness, but he still couldn't broach the circle of light. But Alex, despite having felt the breeze created by the pulse wave from Sonic, still couldn't see him.</em> Why <em>couldn't she see him? And for that matter, why couldn't</em> he <em>come any closer? It was almost like there was a forcefield keeping him out, and yet he couldn't feel anything blocking him. He couldn't see anything, either. It was almost as if... If Alex didn't let him in, he'd remain forced to the sidelines, helplessly watching as she was engulfed in darkness.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Alex, it's me, Sonic! Alex! Don't do this! Don't succumb to all this! It's not real!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex sensed a presence. But she didn't see anyone. Perhaps she'd only imagined it. But then, she heard a voice calling her name. It sounded so familiar, but so far away. Trembling, she reached into the box and took out the Sonic doll. She studied him for a moment, as though willing it to speak, as though it might be the culprit. But with a mirthless laugh that ended in a choked sob, she shook her head and dropped it back into the box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's silly, Alex," she said softly. "Sonic's not real."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic felt as though he were punched in the chest. He even staggered backward into the muck once more. Then, realizing what he'd done, he struggled to tear his feet out of it as the darkness closed around her again, this time closer. Soon, it would touch her. And when that happened... well, there was no telling what would happen to Alex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't let this happen. He had to get her out!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALEX!!!!!" Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. "IT'S NOT REAL! THIS IS A DREAM! WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE REMGAGE! YA GOTTA WAKE UP!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She still couldn't hear him! Sonic was starting to panic. But then, Sonic glanced toward the box of David Parker's Sonic stuff. The little leg of the Sonic plush was sticking out of the box. It was a long shot, but Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated hard. If this was just a dream, then he should be able to make things happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a smaller voice came from the box.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alex! Don't throw me away! Please!"</em>
</p><p><em>The thing about dreams was that when something strange or impossible</em> did <em>happen, one didn't usually question it, but took it at face value. And the moment that little voice came from the box, Alex's eyes went wide and she darted back toward it. Unquestioningly, she snatched the Sonic doll out and held it to her chest, crying and rocking.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Sonic! I didn't mean to throw you away!" It was as though she were a little girl again, speaking to the doll as her father pretended to make it talk. Only this time... her father wasn't here. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Alex didn't care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic's eyes widened. It worked! He made it happen! What was it that Tails called this? Luck... Lucy... Lucid! Lucid dreaming! That was it! He was projecting his voice through that little doll, and it made Alex, without hesitation and without question, latch onto the plushie and hug it close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't throw you away. I promise! But it just... it hurts too much! You remind me of Dad so much, and now... now he's gone and I'm all alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her words made him want to cry. "Oh Alex..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rocked faster as she began to sob harder. "Oh, I wish you were real! I wish you were here with me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I AM real, Alex! I've always been real. And... I AM here with you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex held the doll at arms' length, furrowing her brow as she realized that voice wasn't coming from the doll. Not at all. "That's not you," she said softly. "Who's...?"</em>
</p><p><em>Sonic could feel it. The force that was keeping him away was loosening. Slowly, he was able to move closer to her. "Your dad may be gone, Alex, but his love for you will be with you always. You'll always feel it. And </em>I'm<em> here for you, Alex!" Sonic was pushing his way in. He could almost reach her. "I don't care what happens! I'm not gonna leave you behind! As long as I'm around, You'll NEVER be alone!"</em></p><p>
  <em>And that's when she saw him. Alex's lips parted and she dropped the doll. "S-Sonic?" She could see him coming towards her through the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic smiled a relieved smile as he saw that Alex finally realized it wasn't the plushie that was talking to her, but the real living, breathing Sonic The Hedgehog.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SONIC!" Alex threw herself into his arms, and as she did, the darkness of the dream around her began to crumble and they tumbled weightlessly through a misty emptiness. Only this time, it was pure light.</em>
</p><p><em>Sonic closed his eyes tightly, tears slipping beneath his eyelids as he cried out as they tumbled down through the light. "Alex! I don't care what needs to happen... I want to be by your side... no matter what! I'll do... anything</em>... <em>to make that happen!"</em></p><p><em>They tumbled, laughing and crying, through an empty atmosphere until they landed on a soft patch of grass. More dreamscape surrounded them, but this time of a pleasant nature. They could have been in Green Creek</em> or <em>in the Green Hills of Sonic's world. It was hard to tell. There was only green grass and the bright blue sky above. And yet... it was also empty. But for Sonic and Alex, there was an eerie silence, signifying that this was still just a dream.</em></p><p><em>Settled safely upon the green grass, Alex pulled back slightly, holding him at arms' length. "Sonic... You can't. You have to go back to</em> your <em>world. Remember?"</em></p><p><em>Sonic's expression turned to one of desperation. "Alex! I'm right where I need to be! I don't have anything back on that world! For all I know, with the way I just</em> 'turned up' <em>as a kid,</em> <em>I may not even be</em> from <em>that world.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Alex gaped at him. That wasn't like Sonic at all! It was almost... sacrilegious in a way. "H-How can you say that?" she stammered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All I know is that everyone I care about... is here." Sonic placed his gloved hand against her cheek, tenderly caressing her as his bright green eyes gazed at her with powerful emotion. "Right... here..."</em>
</p><p><em>His bright green gaze held her captive. Tears welled in Alex's eyes as she placed her hand over his. "Sonic... Please... Don't make this harder than it is.</em> Of course <em>I want you to stay!</em> Of course <em>I don't</em> want <em>you to leave!</em> <em>You've changed my life! After losing my father... I was in a downwards spiral. I felt like I had nothing. But then you came along, back into my life... this loveable blue critter that I had packed away because I couldn't deal with the pain. You came back and helped me find myself again! And without you... I-I worry that I'll slip again. And I think... I think you have that same worry. And that's why you feel duty-bound— No, I'm sorry, I know you really do care about me. But that's why you don't want to leave me."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Alex, you don't understand! It's more than just—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Think about it, Sonic! Think of the life you would have to lead if you stayed here! This world thinks you're a fictional video game hero! If they found out otherwise, your very life could be in danger! And in order to avoid that, you'd have to stay hidden and locked away. Whether in a little rundown college apartment, or on the Miller property... it doesn't matter. That's no way to live! Not for you. Not for Sonic the Hedgehog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn't matter if what she said was true. Sonic didn't want to be apart from Alex. He didn't want to lose Alex. He'd almost lost her just moments ago. And he didn't know what would happen if that darkness tried to engulf her again.</em>
</p><p><em>Alex lowered her hand from his. She hung her head, her hair falling into her eyes. "It'd be different if you weren't a bipedal anthropomorphic hedgehog. I mean, even if you</em> are <em>an alien... if you were at least something that could integrate into Earth society... Heh... like</em> <em>Sonic the Human.</em> <em>That would be a different story. You could come and go as you please. But you're not a human. You're just a cute little hedgehog and I... I can't keep you."</em></p><p>
  <em>She turned away, putting her back to him and bringing her knees to her chest as she buried her face in them. The atmosphere around her was beginning to grow dark again, rising higher and higher like an inky black tide, infringing upon the green hills around them and threatening to swallow her up and make her disappear forever into a black void of despair. He was losing her again! And if he didn't do something fast... he might lose her forever!</em>
</p><p><em>"I wish you </em>were<em> human," she whispered softly.</em></p><p><em>Sonic's eyes widened in realization. In this dreamscape, they could make</em> anything <em>happen.</em> <em>In fact, Alex had the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds in her! Some folks called them 'Miracle Gems,' for their true powers knew no bounds. But if they could truly perform miracles...</em></p><p>
  <em>Sonic's mind was made up. Suddenly, Alex felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he whispered into her ear. "Say it again," he said. "Loud. If you wish it, make it so! Say it with all your heart!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex shook her head. "Sonic... What are you talking about? You're being ridiculous! Stop making this so hard on me!" Tears welled in her eyes. "If you care about me, you wouldn't torture me like this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was clear Alex hadn't the same epiphany that he'd had. She had no idea why he wanted her to say it again. To her, he sounded like he was off his rocker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonic held Alex tightly as he watched the darkness quickly roll in, disintegrating the green grass into ash and shadow as it closed in rapidly around them. He had no other choice than to go on a hunch and a prayer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SAY IT, ALEX! SAY IT!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A command. She couldn't ignore a demand from her hero. Alex closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I WISH YOU WERE A HUMAN SO YOU COULD STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" she shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Alex was enveloped in a bright golden glow. Sonic could feel it, too. It was warm and pulsing with energy. He'd felt something similar before... usually accompanying a great transformation, the kind that turned him into Super Sonic. But this time...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shockwave fired, and this time, Alex was the source. With a burst of Chaos energy, Sonic and Alex were plunged into pure white light.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the REMgage, Robotnik and Roman were not privy to what had happened after Alex and Sonic reunited in her dreamscape. From that moment on, they had lost the signal. The screens above the REMgages were flickering. The machines were offline.</p><p>"What in blazes is wrong with this thing!?" shouted Robotnik. "Where are they! Find them, damn it!"</p><p>A golden glow arose from the girl, engulfing the Master System and traveling through the cables into REM-01. Robotnik's eyes widened as he could see the energy output was off the charts. "What... is... she... doing!?"</p><p>Roman shook his head. "I-I have no idea! These readings are all over the damn place! But her Chaos Energy levels have risen exponentially! They're interfering with the computer!" He glanced from his computer screen towards the two REMgage machines and let out a cry of shock. "That light... It's engulfed them both! What does it mean? What's happening?"</p><p>Robotnik winced and raised a hand to shield his eyes as the light which enveloped Alex and Sonic reached its peak. He could barely see them through it, and he didn't dare look directly at it. When the glow finally faded, his equipment gradually returned to working order. Things seemed to be normal again. Or... were they?</p><p>Blinking, Robotnik returned his gaze to Alex and Sonic once more. But something seemed... off. Especially about Sonic. A pair of familiar red sneakers lay on the floor. And the feet sticking out of the machine were...</p><p>As Robotnik stepped out from behind the control console to take a closer look, the chamber was suddenly bombarded with the high-pitched wail of sirens. Red lights flashed in the ceiling and walls as the security alarms blared.</p><p>"What in the hell is happening now? It must be that two-tailed brat! He must be pulling some sort of ill-conceived rescue attempt!"</p><p>Roman knew of only one person... thing... that could be. He visibly shuddered. He could well do without encountering more abominations of that nature.</p><p>"Edgar, keep an eye on things here! Try to get the system back online!"</p><p>Roman breathed a silent sigh of relief. That was a safe enough task. "Right. I'll handle it."</p><p>Robotnik turned toward the two SWATbots standing by the door. "SWAT-001, SWAT-002... come with me. We're going on a fox hunt!" The chamber door slid open and Robotnik, flanked by the two SWATbots exited, the door sliding shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Character death. Like, really sad shit. So yeah, um... reader's discretion and all that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sage wandered the cold, lonely hallways of the Robo Dome, a broken android, not on the outside, but the inside. No, perhaps as an android he was fine. But as a human, or what was left of his humanity... perhaps that was what was broken.</p>
<p>Robotnik had sent him out of the REMgage lab under threat of wiping his memory for the simple fact that he had spoken out against what they were doing to Alexandra Parker. And now, a few things were becoming quickly apparent to Sage.</p>
<p>One, Robotnik was incorrect in considering that his attempt to revive his progeny through android tech was a failure. Two, there was truly nothing left of the man that was Charles Boddick. And three, Robotnik was completely insane. If Sage continued to follow Robotnik's orders, then the revived Ennis Boddick's soul was in mortal danger. But similarly, if he <em>didn't </em>follow his Master's orders, Ennis Boddick's memories, his consciousness, would be wiped, and he would be nothing more than Sage the Android again. Either way, his time was quickly growing short.</p>
<p>But perhaps he deserved deletion... because he hadn't acted in time to save Alexandra. Because he allowed the girl's life to quite possibly be ended forever by the man he used to call 'Dad.' It was his one chance to prove that he wasn't just a heartless machine... and he wasted it. Therefore, he deserved whatever Robotnik did to him.</p>
<p>As Sage wandered aimlessly through the Robo Dome's corridors, he came across the large chamber which held the preserved but quite lifeless form of Maria Boddick, his mother. Not only that, in a moment of surprise, he found none other than Stark standing in the chamber, gazing up at her. For a moment, Sage simply watched his android counterpart... his brother... staring at the floating, lifeless woman in a manner that, if Sage didn't know better, he'd say was pensive and wistful.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised to find you in <em>here,</em> of all places."</p>
<p>Stark spun around, instantly looking guilty. "W-What's it to you?" he demanded, stammering in a manner that was very unlike him. Then, catching himself, he crossed his arms and muttered. "I'm just bored. That's all. The Master hasn't given me anything to do. It should've been <em>me</em> in there helping him with his experiments. Not <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"That may be. Not that <em>you</em> would have known the first thing about assisting with that project."</p>
<p>Stark sneered at him. "You're soft on that girl. You've been compromised. You shouldn't be anywhere near her. She's like a..." He considered, then with a nod, he finished, "A virus."</p>
<p>Sage's expression was blank as he strode past his larger counterpart. "Perhaps. The master expelled me from the lab. <em>And</em> he's threatened to wipe my memory. That girl's like a virus, you say?" Sage gazed up at the beautiful woman floating like an ethereal being in the stasis pod. "Or... maybe she's helped rid me of the virus that has been blocking my memories for all these years..."</p>
<p>Stark's tetchy expression became one of surprise. He glanced from Sage to the woman in the tube, whom Sage was staring at in an almost wistful sort of way. "Do you... dream about her, too?" Stark asked softly, as though afraid of being overheard. "It is... something like dreaming, isn't it? When you close your eyes, you see her face? I know we're androids and we can't really dream. But at least from what I understand dreams are like... I think that's been happening to me. When I close my eyes... and sometimes even when I don't... I see her."</p>
<p>Sage turned away from Maria as his surprised gaze fell upon the android who was once his brother. He had not expected that Stark might have lingering remnants of the consciousness that was once Ivan Boddick. Perhaps it wasn't just <em>him</em>, then. Perhaps the Chaos Energy radiating from Alexandra had an effect on Stark – on Ivan – too. More gradual, perhaps. But there nonetheless.</p>
<p>"And there was something else..." But Stark abruptly trailed off, as though afraid he'd said too much. Suddenly looking manic, he stepped towards Sage, raising a fist. "You better not tell the Master what I said or <em>I'll</em> disassemble you myself!" he threatened in something of a panic.</p>
<p>Sage's sideways glance turned back up to Maria. "I'm not going to say anything to <em>The Master.</em> Your thoughts are your own."</p>
<p>Stark slowly lowered his fist. Once upon a time, he knew that Sage, dutiful lapdog that he was, would have told the master in an instant. But something about him now, perhaps in his expression or manner of speech and tone, something told Stark that he didn't have to worry; that he could trust Sage. This was, in fact, a very different android from the one he'd come to know. Something had happened to Sage, for better or worse. And now, Stark had to wonder... was the same thing happening to him?</p>
<p>Sage was silent a moment longer before he made a decision. Perhaps it was a foolish one, but his existence was forfeit anyway. So, what did it matter? "Her name was Maria Boddick," he told Stark, his eyes forever on the floating woman. "And she is... she <em>was</em>... our mother."</p>
<p>Wide-eyed, Stark rounded on him. "WHAT? You... You really <em>have </em>lost your mind! We're androids! We were built... not born! We have... no... mother..." But Sage noticed that Stark's gaze moved uncertainly back towards Maria as he said this.</p>
<p>"Maria and Charles Boddick were parents of two sons, Ennis... and Ivan." As Sage spoke this second name, his gaze flicked toward Stark. "An accidental lab explosion ended up costing the lives of Maria and her sons. Charles survived. But he went insane. He attempted to revive his sons by recreating them as androids, something that he believed to be a failure. Only I've discovered recently that this experiment was <em>not</em> a failure. The consciousness of each of the Boddick boys was simply buried... restrained... beneath layers upon layers of restrictive programming. And it was Alexandra Parker who helped me uncover the truth." Sage turned toward his partner, his brother. "Maria... is sadly deceased, never to return. But Ennis and Ivan are alive and well. And they stand in <em>this </em>very room!"</p>
<p>Stark listened incredulously to everything that Sage told him. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't! But then... that name... Ivan. Stark visibly shivered. He'd heard that name before. Hadn't he had a dream, a daydream... or perhaps it was a memory... just earlier that day about a boy named Ivan and his little dog...</p>
<p>"Bandit," he said quietly, his eyes on Maria, unable to meet his brother's gaze. "We had a little dog... named Bandit. He got hit by a car. Guy driving didn't even try to stop. We buried him in the back yard. I cried for months." Stark hesitated, bringing a hand to his head. "Is that... is that true? Did that... Did that really happen? Are these really <em>my</em> memories... or do they belong to someone else?" This time, when he turned his gaze to Sage, his eyes were shining with a curious wetness.</p>
<p>"Bandit..." Yes, Ennis <em>did</em> remember that little dog. He frowned sympathetically at his hulking brother, a boy who'd been, as Ennis had once referred to him as, 'a meathead jock,' but a sensitive boy deep down who loved his little dog. "They are your memories, Ivan. Yours... and mine."</p>
<p>Once more, Stark visibly shivered when Sage... Ennis... called him Ivan. But when Ennis smiled at him, tentatively, Stark... Ivan... smiled back. It was an awkward smile, as though he'd never done it before... or perhaps he had merely forgotten how. For a moment, the Boddick brothers were together again. But their reunion proved to be quite brief, for suddenly, the lights began to flash red and alarms blared.</p>
<p>"Security alarms," murmured Sage. "Intruders?"</p>
<p>As if in response, their commlinks went off with Robonik's voice. "Sage! Stark! We have an intruder alert! Rendezvous with my tracking signal!"</p>
<p>Sage glared hard at his commlink device. Despite the threat to wipe his memory, Robotnik <em>still </em>expected him to jump to attention when called, like a good little lapdog. Sage replied into his device with a sneer. "Yes... <em>Master...</em>" He cut the com, looking at his brother questioningly.</p>
<p>Stark shook his head almost regretfully. "We can't disobey him," he said simply.</p>
<p>It would seem that even if Ivan had started to emerge in the cybernetic being designated 'Stark,' he still hadn't overcome his programming enough to disobey their 'master.' That programming still held true. It was the very programming that buried the consciousness of both Ivan and Ennis Boddick... until now.</p>
<p>Sage's eyes narrowed. Stark truly believed that they couldn't defy the orders of their 'creator.' He, however, was beginning to wonder about that. "Perhaps..."</p>
<p>Beyond that, Sage spoke not a word as he activated the tracker in his commlink to lock onto Robotnik's position. Maybe he hadn't missed his opportunity to help Alexandra after all.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Knuckles and Mighty were on a mission.</p>
<p>While Tails and the Chaotix went off to find Alex and Sonic, it was up to the guardian of ancient magic and the student of ancient wisdoms to draw out Robotnik and his forces. As Tails and the others darted down a narrow passageway, tracking the signature of Chaos Energy to where they hoped to find Alex, Team Red glanced at one another and gave each other a thumbs-up.</p>
<p>As a battalion of marching assault Mechas moved past, Mighty strode into view. "Pardon me, friends... might I interest you in a distraction in which my friend and I start thrashing all of you so that our other friends may go off and rescue Sonic and Alex from peril?"</p>
<p>The commander of the Assault Mechas pointed to Mighty, and in a mechanical voice, belted out, "INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!"</p>
<p>Mighty simply smiled. "I'm glad we could work together on this."</p>
<p>From above, Knuckles dropped down on the squad of Mechas. "Mechanical abominations! Meet your end!!" he shouted, as he drove a spiked fist into the face of one of the Mechas.</p>
<p>Mighty flexed his fists and cracked his knuckles. "I admire someone who enjoys their work."</p>
<p>And with that, he ran into the fray. It was this which set off the security alarms and flashing red lights, alerting Robotnik to the presence of intruders. It was just as they planned. Robotnik and his Mechas came searching for the source of the intrusion and found Knuckles and Mighty. Meanwhile, Tails and the Chaotix's infiltration went unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Like flies to honey," said Mighty as he sent another Mecha crashing to the ground just as Robotnik rounded the corner. "Looks like the big boss is here, Knuckles!" And he wasn't alone. Robotnik was accompanied by a pair of SWATbots.</p>
<p>"Well, well... Knuckles the Echidna," said Robotnik, stepping carelessly over a pile of trashed Assault Mechas and Attack Drones. "You've certainly made a mess here. I must say, I was expecting the fox. But I suppose I should've expected <em>you </em>as well. Now when did <em>you </em>become all 'buddy-buddy' with the hedgehog?"</p>
<p>Knuckles clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "I am <em>not</em> 'buddy buddy' with anyone! But I'm also not going to let you succeed in your wicked plans!"</p>
<p>Robotnik rolled his eyes before turning his gaze toward Mighty. "And... another one? Who the hell are <em>you?</em>"</p>
<p>Mighty blinked and his shoulders slumped. "<em>Seriously??</em> I'm Mighty the Armadillo. You held me and my best friend, Ray, hostage a few years ago."</p>
<p>Robotnik considered for a moment, then shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."</p>
<p>"But you even created a robot look-alike of Ray!"</p>
<p>"You mean one of those obscure fan-favorites? I didn't realize that <em>thing</em> was real. But no matter! I'm glad you've come, because now you can share the echidna's fate. <em>And</em> it looks like I have even <em>more </em>test subjects for my REMgage! SWATbots... ATTACK!!"</p>
<p>The two hulking, armored Mechas moved forward. These looked a lot more imposing than Robotnik's typical Assault Mechas. Mighty swallowed hard.</p>
<p>"Knuckles... Maybe a strategic retreat is in ord—"</p>
<p>"BRING IT ON, BUCKET HEADS!!" shouted Knuckles, launching himself at the pair of bots. "RRRRAAAAHH!!!"</p>
<p>Mighty sighed. "Ooor not. Well, no sense in being left behind... HYYAAAA!!!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Edgar Roman was attempting to get the computer systems back up and running, but it seemed the girl had permanently scrambled them. This wasn't good. His boss did not take well to failure. If Roman didn't manage to fix this, they'd have to rebuild the entire thing from scratch, and that was certainly not something he was looking forward to.</p>
<p>He grit his teeth, tossing a glare in the girl's direction. This was <em>her</em> fault. If she wasn't asleep, he'd slap her again. But as it was, her lack of consciousness robbed him of the satisfaction such an action would bring him. His eyes moved towards the other REMgage and he froze. Something wasn't right. The figure inside was much too long. And those legs...</p>
<p>"What in the...?" Roman had just moved out from behind his control station when the doors slid open again.</p>
<p>"All right, guys! Knuckles and Mighty got Robotnik out of the way. So now it's up to us to rescue Sonic and Alex!"</p>
<p>It was the fox brat! And from the sound of it, he wasn't working alone.</p>
<p>"There's Alex!" the boy exclaimed, spotting the REMgage Master System at the back of the room. "Come on!" But when Roman stepped into his path, the two-tailed fox boy skidded to a halt with a yipe. "Yikes! It's... <em>that</em> guy!"</p>
<p>Roman glared at the little furry abomination as he blocked its path to Alex and Sonic. "That's Edgar Roman to <em>you</em>, freak! And I'll not have you interrupting our experiment!" But it was then his gaze moved behind the fox and his eyes went wide at what he saw.</p>
<p>Towering high above Tails was the hulking figure of a bipedal crocodile. He was at least as tall as Edgar himself, and with a row of long, sharp teeth. Accompanying him was the invisible stalker who had made a fool out of him at the convention, the purple ninja chameleon. And not only that... a giant insect! A bee! Oh, Roman hated bees! And this one was the size of a small dog!</p>
<p>"O-Oh... oh no..."</p>
<p>With a grin, Vector opened one hand and pounded a large fist into it. "You go ahead, Tails. Get Alex outta that mess. The Chaotix will handle <em>this </em>twerp! Right, boys?"</p>
<p>Espio raised his hand. Tucked between two fingers was a pair of shuriken. "Roger!"</p>
<p>Charmy brandished his stinger, aiming himself butt-first towards Roman. "I'm dishin' out first sting!" he announced, calling first dibs.</p>
<p>Trembling, Roman raised his hands in surrender as he took several nervous steps back. "P-Please don't," he stammered. "I-I'm allergic!"</p>
<p>Uncaring, Tails darted past Robotnik's retreating flunky and ran to the REMgage where Alex was imprisoned. Edgar Roman was toast. Just what was some sniveling tech guru with an outdated fashion sense going to do against a bipedal crocodile, a nightmarishly large bee, and a camouflaging ninja who could likely kill him several times before he even touched the ground? Not a damn thing.</p>
<p>As Tails inspected the REMgage, determining the best way to safely free Alex from its confines, he could hear the sounds of a scuffle going on behind him.</p>
<p>"N-NO! AAAH!! PLEASE!! OUCH!! AAAAH! AAAAHHHH!!! DON'T EAT ME!!"</p>
<p>The last one made the fox's ears twitch and he rolled his eyes. In no time at all, Roman was tossed into one of the REMgages and strapped in. He continued to snivel and beg to be released.</p>
<p>"Please... Oh, please... I'll do anything! Just don't sting me! Or eat me! Let me go! I beg you!"</p>
<p>"Does this guy ever shut up?" Vector grunted.</p>
<p>"I've got it." Espio spun like a top, and a shuriken shot out from within the small whirlwind he created. It flew just over Roman, embedding itself into the back of the egg-chair, just above the man's head.</p>
<p>"S-Shit..." And just like that, Roman fainted.</p>
<p>Vector crossed his arms and grunted his approval. "'Bout time. Thanks for that, Espio."</p>
<p>With Roman taken care of, the Chaotix joined Tails by the REMgage.</p>
<p>"How's it goin', kid? Is she okay?"</p>
<p>Tails rubbed his chin ponderously as his eyes carefully scanned the machine from top to bottom. It would seem Alex's REMgage was something of a Master System to the rest.</p>
<p>"She's plugged directly into Robotnik's computer system," he said. "The safest course of action is to end the program." But when Tails went to the computer, it was on the fritz. "Damn it," he muttered. "Whatever happened in this room, it scrambled Robotnik's computers. I can't log her out of it that way. I'll have to do something of a hard shutdown."</p>
<p>"A hard shut-down?" said Vector. "That sounds kinda dangerous. It won't hurt her, will it?"</p>
<p>Tails frowned. "There's... a chance. But we have no choice. The system is scrambled, and time is not on our side. But Alex is resilient."</p>
<p>"Is there anything <em>we</em> can do?" asked Espio, his normally stoic gaze moving worriedly over the sleeping girl.</p>
<p>"Cross your fingers, I guess," said Tails. Then, taking a deep breath, he reached behind the machine and grabbed the thick cable in both hands. Then, with a hard tug, he yanked the huge plug out of the wall.</p>
<p>The REMgage booted down with a low receding 'oooo.' The Master System was shut down, and as such, the power to the other smaller REMgages was severed. The dome which covered Alex slowly lifted with a hiss of hydraulics. With the press of a button, the chair slowly returned to a 90-degree angle.</p>
<p>"Come on, guys," said Tails. "Help me get her out of this!"</p>
<p>Vector and Espio quickly went to work. Espio used a shuriken to cut the straps while Vector simply tore them off with brute strength.</p>
<p>From his person, Tails took out a small device. It was one he often used for tracking Chaos Emeralds, but he had recently updated it to be something of a multipurpose device. With it, he scanned Alex's vital signs.</p>
<p>"Her vitals are stable," he said. "The sedation signal is still in her brain, though. It might take her a bit to wake up. But let's get her out of these restraints first."</p>
<p>As Espio and Vector finished assisting Tails in removing Alex's restraints, the girl let a low moan. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>"T-Tails...?"</p>
<p>Tails smiled with relief as he ran to her side. "Yeah! It's me, Alex! I'm here! And so are the Chaotix. We've come to rescue you!"</p>
<p>Alex burst into tears and threw her arms around the small fox boy. Blushing, Tails didn't hesitate to hug her back.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Alex," he assured her. "Everything's all right now. We've got you. Don't we, guys?"</p>
<p>As she hugged Tails, Alex gazed at the Chaotix, seeing Vector, Espio, and Charmy gazing at her with concern. Her eyes welled with more tears as she whispered hoarsely to them. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Vector rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks go hot as they often did when Alex thanked him for something. "Heh. No need to thank us, little lady. All in a day's work for The Chaotix!"</p>
<p>"Actually, this assignment was rather atypical for us," said Espio.</p>
<p>"Just another job we're not getting paid for, huh?" said Charmy.</p>
<p>"Aw, shut up! Both of ya! Let's just find Sonic and get outta here, pronto!"</p>
<p>With a cry, Alex leapt to her feet. "That's right! Sonic! Oh, he was in a really bad way when I..." She staggered a little bit and nearly swooned.</p>
<p>"Woah!" exclaimed Tails, trying desperately to steady her although his size alone made this impossible. "Don't move so fast, Alex. You only just came out of it. Vector, steady her!"</p>
<p>"Easy there, kiddo," said Vector, putting an arm around her. "Don't want ya to get hurt just after we got ya outta this thing."</p>
<p>Alex smiled apologetically at Vector, then directed her gaze towards the other REMgage. "Sonic's in there, Tails. In the REM-01 machine. Please hurry!"</p>
<p>At Alex's direction, Tails ran to the REMgage that he presumed to be REM-01. "Don't worry, Sonic!" He expected to find an unconscious hedgehog in there, but what he actually found was the last thing he expected. "We'll have you out of there in... WHAAAA!"</p>
<p>Tails' eyes were wide at the sight that greeted him. Unable to tear his eyes away, he called out in a panic. "A-Alex! Come quick!! It's Sonic... He's..."</p>
<p>Alex collected herself and ran to him. "What? What's wrong? Is he..." She trailed off. She'd been about to say, 'alive?' But it would seem that wasn't the issue. What lay in the REMgage was not Sonic. Or... was it?</p>
<p>As Tails, Alex, and the Chaotix leaned over the figure in the REMgage, all eyes were wide. For a moment, they were speechless.</p>
<p>"Oh my God," said Alex. "H-He's..."</p>
<p>"He's... tall," said Vector.</p>
<p>"He's... human?" said Espio.</p>
<p>And Charmy; "He's naked!" and quickly covered his eyes.</p>
<p>The white gloves, now torn, through which long pink fingers were now protruding, the little red shoes which had fallen to the floor, no longer able to remain on such large feet, and even the spiky mane of blue hair would suggest it was Sonic in some sense, but Espio pretty much summed it up.</p>
<p>Human.</p>
<p>Alex clapped two hands over her mouth, her eyes going wide in a too-pale face. "No..." she murmured, slowly backing away. "No..."</p>
<p>Charmy hovered over the REMgage as Tails unplugged it, watching as the dome lifted and the chair rose back to a 90-degree angle. "Tails...? Is that <em>really</em> Sonic?"</p>
<p>Tails' jaw hung agape as he looked at the teenage human resting unconscious in the REMgage chair. In something of a daze, he held his portable scanning device over the figure. "I'm picking up stable life signs... <em>and</em> Sonic's kinetic signature. Yeah. That's his energy, alright. T-Then this is... this <em>really </em>is Sonic."</p>
<p>Alex, still backing away with her hands over her mouth, was shaking her head. "No, no, no! It's <em>my</em> fault. I did this! He told me to say... and I said... but I didn't know! Oh God..."</p>
<p>Tails managed to tear his gaze away from Sonic to look at Alex. "A-Alex, how did this happen?"</p>
<p>"We don't have time," said Espio. "We need to free Sonic, find Knuckles and Mighty, and get out of here!"</p>
<p>Alex was horrorstruck. She didn't know how it was possible. But she knew it was her fault. And the frightening thing was... she wasn't sure if there was a way to fix it. However, nobody seemed ready to lay blame. Not yet. As Espio said, they didn't have time.</p>
<p>Vector shook his head, clearing the cobwebs. "Espio's right. We can figure out the 'why's' and the 'how's' later! We gotta go!" The crocodile yanked off the bindings and pulled the human Sonic, who seemed to be about Patrick's height and about Alex's age, into his arms.</p>
<p>If they hadn't had Vector with them, Alex didn't know if they would've been able to even attempt to get Sonic out of here. As everyone was ready to leave the chamber, Alex found herself frozen to the spot. It wasn't until Tails glanced over his shoulder, seeing her standing there with one hand over her mouth and her wide eyes filling with tears that he turned and ran back to her.</p>
<p>"Come on, Alex! We need to hurry." He took her hand and pulled her along.</p>
<p>Alex shook away her shock, doing her best to put her guilty feelings aside for the moment, and stepped into pace with the others. "Where's Knuckles and Mighty?" she asked, panting in cadence to her running.</p>
<p>"Creating a distraction," said Tails. "They triggered the alarms, which allowed us to sneak past Robotnik. Now we need to find them. And then it'll be up to <em>you</em> to get us out of here, Alex."</p>
<p>"M-Me?"</p>
<p>Tails nodded. "We can't use Robotnik's teleporter to warp back. That would be too risky. He could trap us or follow us. It'll be up to you to use Chaos Control to get us all away."</p>
<p>"B-But I can't—"</p>
<p>"You gave the Master Emerald shard to Patrick to give to Knuckles, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. But—"</p>
<p>"Then you should be able to tap into Chaos Control unhindered."</p>
<p>"But Robotnik's got the place rigged with Chaos Energy dampeners," she explained hopelessly, but Tails only grinned.</p>
<p>"Leave that to me," he said.</p>
<p>As they ran down the corridor alongside the Chaotix, Tails tinkered with his device. Alex could only guess he must be hacking into Robotnik's system to shut down the energy dampeners, and she could only hope he'd succeed. But how were they supposed to find Knuckles and Mighty anyway?</p>
<p>As providence would have it, they didn't need to go far. Tails, Alex, and the Chaotix rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>"Wooaah shit!" cried Alex, digging her heels into the floor.</p>
<p>The corridor beyond was filled with heaps of dismantled robots. And the culprits of this metallic carnage were dead center of the hallway, currently engaged in a head-on collision with a pair of SWATbots.</p>
<p>Knuckles and Mighty had their backs to Alex and the others as they engaged the SWATbots. But behind the robots, like a general commanding his army, was Robotnik. And he looked pissed.</p>
<p>Alex swallowed nervously. "Uh... g-guys?"</p>
<p>Tails, who seemed to be the de facto leader of this rescue mission, gave the orders. "Espio, help Mighty and Knuckles! Charmy, see if you can help by being extra annoying. Vector, I need you to protect Sonic and Alex while I take down Robotnik's energy dampeners," he said, his fingers tapping furiously at his device.</p>
<p>"Roger," said Espio.</p>
<p>"All right! HERE COMES MY BUTT!"</p>
<p>"No problem, kid," said Vector with just a hint of impatient nervousness. "Just hurry it up with that gizmo of yers!"</p>
<p>Alex watched as Espio and Charmy joined the fight with Mighty and Knuckles. But even with the added help, the two SWATbots were almost more than they could handle. Knuckles and Mighty were doing their best to thrash the robots. Knuckles' punches made resounding clang after clang against the robots' armored bodies, and Mighty even managed to suplex one, but they weren't staying down.</p>
<p>Espio went in and out of focus as he blended into his environment, but no matter how sneaky and stealthy, his shuriken were proving useless against the SWATbots' metal alloy. Charmy darted around the robots' heads, being a general nuisance and offering a distraction, but it still wasn't enough.</p>
<p>The SWATbots were proving to be quite formidable. They were far more imposing than the ones that had accompanied Robotnik to the convention. Of course, <em>those</em> were only for show. These ones were much more durable than their prototypes.</p>
<p>Alex watched the battle, muttering softly. "Hurry up, Tails. Hurry... Hurry..."</p>
<p>From afar, Robotnik's eyes met Alex's. His face twisted into a vicious snarl at the sight of the girl on her feet, out and about. Last he knew, she was still fully unconscious in the REMgage. But now, with the help of that miserable fox and a whole heap of others from their world, it seemed that Alexandra was free. And not only that, the one that the big green croc was carrying. Was that...</p>
<p>
  <em>The hedgehog??</em>
</p>
<p>Robotnik began to stalk forward, heedless of the battle that was going on nearby. Espio was the first to spot him. The ninja spun in mid-air, a shuriken between his fingers, ready to fling it at Robotnik to keep him away from Alex and Vector, but before he had the chance, a SWATbot grabbed the chameleon and tossed him aside. Espio was flung against the wall with a painful thud, and slowly slid down into a daze. Meanwhile, Robotnik continued his trajectory unhindered.</p>
<p>"Espio!" cried Alex, but her gaze was drawn helplessly to the villain marching towards her, glaring at her with eyes she was certain must be blazing behind those black lenses. And nothing, not even the battle, it seemed, could stop him.</p>
<p>"V-Vector..." Alex placed a hand on the crocodile's strong arm, seeking comfort and protection that he was helpless to give. With her free hand, she grabbed Tails by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back as they slowly retreated; though the fox boy's eyes were forever on his device.</p>
<p>"Almost there," he muttered to himself. "Almost got it..."</p>
<p>Vector's eyes were wide. It wasn't as if the bipedal croc was less physically imposing than Robotnik, but it <em>was</em> rather difficult to get into proper fisticuffs when he was carrying a knocked-out human Sonic in his arms.</p>
<p>"Uuuh," said Vector, "He's coming <em>this </em>way!"</p>
<p>Robotnik ground his teeth in anger as he approached, and as he did, he pulled a blaster from his hip. It let off a high-pitched sound as it charged up, ready to fire.</p>
<p>Vector's eyes went wide. "Whaaa! Uh... W-We're in trouble!"</p>
<p>The battle with the SWATbots had been going on for far too long. It was time to finish the fight, lest they lose their chance to escape. If Robotnik called <em>all </em>his robots to this corridor, they'd all be goners.</p>
<p>"Knuckles!" Mighty shouted.</p>
<p>"Right!"</p>
<p>Knuckles ran towards him, and the aptly named armadillo grabbed the echidna and launched him like a javelin. In this manner, Knuckles drove, fists-first, into the SWATbot. As the robot topped backwards, it triggered its weapon and blasted the other SWATbot on accident on its way down. Espio finished it off by jumping on top of it and plunging a shuriken into its neck, effectively disabling it.</p>
<p>Wiping sweat from his brow, Mighty appraised the carnage they'd wrought. Throughout the large corridor, several Mechas, as well as the two formidable SWATbots, all lay wasted across the floor, their metallic guts spilled out in a collection of nuts and bolts and wires. As his eyes traveled the crowded corridor, Mighty's gaze fell upon Alex, Tails, and Vector, seeing the predicament they were in.</p>
<p>"GUYS!" he signaled to Knuckles, Espio, and Charmy. "ROBOTNIK!"</p>
<p>As they ran to regroup with their friends, Robotnik raised his blaster. "ALL OF YOU, STOP WHERE YOU ARE!! DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH!" He held the blaster aloft, with Alex in his sights. "Anyone moves... This trigger gets pulled. And don't <em>think</em> that I won't blast you all down one by one. And that includes <em>you</em>, my little ninja friend. If you even consider that little cloaking trick... you'll be first to drop!!"</p>
<p>Espio skidded to a halt. He didn't much care what happened to him, but he didn't dare do anything that would put the rest of his friends in jeopardy. Knuckles and Mighty hesitated as well. With Alex in Robotnik's sights, any move they made could get her, or themselves, killed.</p>
<p>Alex was frozen with the blaster pointed directly at her. She found it almost ironic that with all these furry heroes around, it was she, Alexandra Parker, whom Robotnik held at gunpoint.</p>
<p><em>Shit, </em>she thought. <em>We were so close to escaping! </em>Somehow, this knowledge made their defeat that much harder. <em>Now</em> what was going to happen to them? Would Robotnik kill them all, or would he put them all inside their own REMgages?</p>
<p>Robotnik's teeth gnashed together in a snarling scowl. "My experiment was <em>far </em>from over, Miss Parker!" His gaze moved to the figure in Vector's arms. "Especially... as far as <em>that one </em>is concerned. I'd be <em>very </em>curious to know how you pulled off <em>that</em> little trick."</p>
<p>So, he seemed to think it was somehow her fault. And Alex... she wasn't so sure he was wrong. But as for how... "Hurt me or any of my friends, and you'll never find out," she said through clenched teeth, if only to keep her voice from trembling.</p>
<p>Despite this display of courage, deep inside, Alex was a font of terror. And truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure <em>how</em> she 'pulled off <em>that </em>little trick.' Other than she had said what Sonic had told her to say. And maybe the REMgage and the Chaos energy together... It was too hard to think right now, and this was certainly no time for that!</p>
<p>Robotnik continued to glare at the girl as she showed a small bout of bravery. He had to admire her spirit. However, he was going to prove that it was all for naught. "So you wish to stand as the lone decider of whether or not my work continues, do you? Well, previously I would have had to bend to your accursed whim, Miss Parker, as you were my only shot at powering the Master System." Slowly, a vile, malicious grin spread across the mad scientist's face. "But now... I don't believe that's going to be the case."</p>
<p>With his free hand, Robotnik brought up a holographically projected display from the back of his glove. "You see, according to the readings I'm picking up, your little transformation act provided just the right level of Chaos Energy to empower the synthetic Chaos Emerald I recovered from our encounter in the woods." His eyes moved briefly to Tails and he grinned malignly at the boy. "Thank you for that little bauble, by the way."</p>
<p>Tails stepped forward with a cry of, "HEY! That's MINE!" But Alex grabbed him and pushed him protectively behind her. With Sonic out cold, it was up to her to protect the young fox in his stead.</p>
<p>"In that case, it sounds to me like your experiment <em>is</em> over after all, Doctor," she said tremulously. "So now that you have your precious <em>bauble,</em> just let me go. As you've essentially stated, you and I have no further business with one another."</p>
<p>"You're right," said Robotnik, his grin ever widening. "I do believe that our business with one another is, at long last, at an end." That grin seemed to grow more wicked by the second. "However... with that Chaos Energy still flowing inside of you, that could prove to be quite the thorn in my side. And I <em>refuse </em>to allow you to interfere with my plans, Miss Parker! When I finish with a tool, it's because it's outlived its usefulness. And what do you do with something that's outlived its usefulness? You dispose of it!"</p>
<p>Alex listened with ever widening eyes, face paling as Robotnik gave his last wicked diatribe. His ever-widening grin, and his comments about a tool outliving its usefulness... It was becoming frighteningly clear what he intended to do.</p>
<p>"NO!" Tails attempted to leap in front of Alex, but he wasn't fast enough.</p>
<p>Robotnik pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>Alex flinched as she heard the energy bolt make impact. But she felt nothing. No pain. And she was, as far as she could tell, still alive. Nervously, she opened her eyes to see just what had stopped the energy blast from hitting her.</p>
<p>"ENNIS!" she shouted.</p>
<p>It was none other than Sage who stood in front of her, with smoke and a clear-ish fluid running out of his shoulder. He had dashed in front of Alex just in time to take the shot in her stead, and now his arm dangled uselessly at his side. If this blaster could inflict that kind of damage to an android...</p>
<p>Alex felt the prickling of tears in her eyes, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe. For a moment, she couldn't find her voice. Then, "NO!" she shouted, trying to reach out for Sage. "ENNIS, NO!"</p>
<p>Everyone exchanged baffled glances. Why had Robotnik's android protected Alex? It seemed that Sage, as most still knew him, was protecting her and creating something of a distraction. Mighty and Espio took advantage of this and quickly slipped in beside Alex, Vector, and Tails. Knuckles and Charmy flew over to join them.</p>
<p>"Sage!" shouted Robotnik, his eyes livid as his dark lenses slipped to the edge of his nose. "What in the blazes are you doing!? I KNEW it! You ARE malfunctioning!"</p>
<p>Ennis grit his teeth, glaring at the man whom, until now, he had called master. "No. I'm <em>not</em>. In fact, I've never been thinking more clearly! Alexandra Parker doesn't deserve your vengeance!"</p>
<p>"Sage, the girl has corrupted you! Get out of the way!"</p>
<p>"NO! I won't let you hurt her!"</p>
<p>"SAGE!"</p>
<p>"FATHER!" he shouted back.</p>
<p>Robotnik stiffened. The blaster in his hand lowered just the tiniest bit.</p>
<p>Alex's tear-filled eyes flicked back and forth between father and son. This moment would decide Sage's fate. And not just his, but perhaps <em>all</em> of theirs. Robotnik was accusing Alex of having corrupted Sage, but Sage... Ennis... stood his ground, and for perhaps the first time since prior to his human death, he called Robotnik 'father.'</p>
<p>Emboldened, Ennis continued. "My name is <em>not </em>Sage!! I am ENNIS BODDICK! And I'm..." He drew in a deep, trembling breath. "...I'm your son."</p>
<p>Alex let out a sigh of relief. Ennis had finally stood up to his father. He'd finally stood up to Robotnik and told him the truth. Ennis had awakened. From behind Robotnik, Stark rounded the corner and came to a halt in the corridor. At the sight of Sage's smoking shoulder, his eyes went wide. He glanced from Robotnik to Sage, looking confused and uncertain.</p>
<p>As the faceoff between father and son went down, Knuckles saw this as an opportunity to act. He could see Tails was still hacking his way through the Robo Dome's system to override the Chaos Energy Dampeners, so he moved in close behind Alex and spoke low, just enough for only her to hear him.</p>
<p>"Alex. You're going to have to get us all out of here once Tails cracks the system."</p>
<p>Alex could hear Knuckles speaking to her, but his voice almost seemed to be coming from far away. "I-I can't..." she said, unable to take her eyes from the scene playing out in front of her. "I've never been able to control it..."</p>
<p>"Focus on that energy inside of you. Feel it coursing through you. When you've got a hold of it, I need you to focus on Patrick. He's waiting for us. If you focus all your energy on him, you'll be able to Chaos Control us all out."</p>
<p>"B-But we can't leave Ennis," she stammered, her eyes on Sage.</p>
<p>"My son... is dead," said Robotnik in a low tone.</p>
<p>Ennis' eyes, welling with unfallen emotion, glared hard at his father. "No," he said. "I'm not dead. You successfully saved my life. You brought me back as an android. The peak of your technological genius. But for some reason... you couldn't accept it."</p>
<p>Robotnik repeated himself, louder this time. "My son, Ennis... is dead!"</p>
<p>"No! I'm not! Your experiment was successful! But I also know the truth now." Ennis' fists were shaking at his sides. "You <em>knew</em> it was a success... and yet you buried my consciousness under layers and layers and layers of redundant programming, firewalls, and other suppressive systems... that <em>you </em>made sure I didn't know who I actually was!"</p>
<p>Alex's eyes were wide at Ennis' accusation. Was it true? Could Robotnik really be so evil that he would intentionally keep his son in such a state?</p>
<p>"YOU just made me a damn minion, Father! And I know why!"</p>
<p>"ENNIS... IS... DEAD!!"</p>
<p>"BECAUSE YOU FELT GUILT!!!"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Cold... silence.</p>
<p>As Alex's eyes moved from Ennis to Robotnik, she could feel the tension in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife. She held her breath. Whatever happened next would determine... everything.</p>
<p>The mad scientist was observably rattled, to the point where, for a moment, his gaze lowered, as did the energy blaster. He was the first to break the silence. "What... did you say?"</p>
<p>Ennis drew in a deep breath, glaring hard at his father. "I said... you felt guilt. Because the experiment that caused that explosion... it was <em>your </em>experiment. The hedgehog was only doing what <em>you</em> asked him to. But the energy was too much, and it overloaded. And even though you wanted your family back, the guilt you felt over the explosion was too much and you refused to face it. So even though you successfully revived both me <em>and</em> Ivan... you kept us buried... and instead... you used us for evil, Father!"</p>
<p>Alex could sense Knuckles and the others silently urging her to use this moment to escape with them, but she couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off Robotnik and Sage. Robotnik had lowered his blaster, and Alex dared to breathe a sigh of relief. Perhaps Ennis had reached his father the way <em>she</em> had reached Ennis. Perhaps Charles Boddick was regaining his former sensibilities.</p>
<p>"That explosion," said Robotnik, his voice tremulous with rage, "killed the Boddick family. Every... last... one of them! I am NOT your father... and YOU... YOU are NOT my SON! You're just a machine! You weren't <em>born</em>. I BUILT you! And you will do as I COMMAND YOU TO!"</p>
<p>Perhaps not.</p>
<p>Alex could sense Ennis' hurt and despair. Even if Ennis' soul lived on in the cybernetic being called Sage, his father – Charles Boddick – was gone for good. "E-Ennis..." she stammered, reaching out for him.</p>
<p>"I got it!" Tails exclaimed as his device emitted a series of beeps. But Alex wasn't paying attention. Instead, her eyes were flicking between Robotnik and Sage.</p>
<p>Ennis lowered his head, gazing at the floor and fighting back tears before returning his gaze to his father. "No," he said firmly. "I refuse to be your weapon any longer. I won't let you hurt this girl."</p>
<p>For a moment, Robotnik's face was blank, his expression unfathomable. "Right then..." He raised the blaster and fired. The powerful energy bolt blasted Sage square in the chest.</p>
<p>"ENNIS!" Alex screamed.</p>
<p>The android staggered backward with sparks and smoke billowing from his chest. More of that clear protein liquid along with dark colored hydraulic fluids spattered the floor at his feet. Somehow, despite the hole blasted into his chest, he still stood, his entire body shaking. Then, the unfallen tears in his eyes began to stream, mixing with the dark fluids trickling from his mouth.</p>
<p>"F-Fa...Fath...her...."</p>
<p>Then, he dropped to his knees before toppling to the side, motionless. Sage... Ennis... was dead. And he'd died with tears on his cheeks. He'd died a human.</p>
<p>"NOOOOOO!" screamed Alex.</p>
<p>Robotnik's next words were spat like poison from a viper's mouth. "Malfunctioning waste of resources..."</p>
<p>Heedless of danger, Alex ran towards her fallen friend, already knowing it was useless, already knowing there was nothing she could do. Nonetheless, the poor young man, imprisoned by his father in an android body, who'd learned compassion, had become her friend. But Knuckles grabbed her arms, holding her back.</p>
<p>"ALEX! CONCENTRATE! THINK OF PATRICK! FOCUS YOUR ENERGY AND FOCUS ON PATRICK! WE NEED TO GO! NOW!"</p>
<p>"B-But w-we c-can't... we can't leave Ennis!" Alex cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. But one glance at her furry friends, frightened and helpless, and a glance at the smoldering android on the floor in front of her and the cruel gaze of the man who'd shot him moving towards her was enough to push her to action.</p>
<p>Robotnik intended to kill her <em>and</em> her friends. And if she lingered, if she allowed him that chance, then Ennis' death would have been in vain. Quickly, Alex spun around to face her friends. She wrapped her arms around Knuckles, holding fast to him if only to steady herself, to focus, seeking his strength.</p>
<p>"EVERYONE GRAB ON!" she shouted. Then, focusing hard on Patrick... Patrick, whom moments ago she thought she'd never see again... Patrick, whom she had kissed... Patrick, who was waiting for her... She cried out through her tears. "C-CHAOS CONTROL!!!!"</p>
<p>Robotnik's eyes were wide as he swiveled towards the girl. "WHAT!?"</p>
<p>Before he could act, the room was engulfed with a white light so bright that even with his dark lenses, he had to raise his arm to shield his eyes. In a flash, Alexandra Parker, the unconscious human Sonic, and all their anthropomorphic pals were gone.</p>
<p>When the light faded and Robotnik was able to lower his arm, he looked to where the girl and her friends had once stood. Through clenched teeth, he unleashed a furious roar.</p>
<p>"DAMN IT!! How did they...? RRRRAAAAAHH!!" He chucked his blaster away. The weapon clattered across the metal floor and skidded to a stop at Sage's lifeless body. With that, Robotnik spun around and stalked off, leaving behind a pile of trashed robots and the lifeless form of Ennis Boddick... and Ennis' own brother who stood alone in the hallway.</p>
<p>Stark had witnessed the entire ordeal. Throughout it all, watching Sage... Ennis... the being who had once been his brother, who <em>was</em> his brother... defy their master, he knew most surely how it would turn out. And he had wanted to act. He wanted to go to Ennis' aid. But to do so would be to defy his Master, and his programming simply wouldn't allow it. Thus, Stark had been forced to watch with wide eyes as the man who had once been their father blew a hole in Sage's chest.</p>
<p>Only once his master was gone did Stark's feet began to move. Slowly, as if in a dream, he walked to the lifeless form of the cybernetic being called Sage, formerly Ennis, and dropped to his knees beside him.</p>
<p>"B-Brother..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick sat in the driver's seat of his dad's Hummer, keeping the motor running just as Tails had requested. Grimacing, Patrick watched as the needle on the gas meter slowly ticked down. He'd always hated this vehicle. The damn thing was a gas guzzling monstrosity. But without Alex's aunt's van, it was the only car that he had at his immediate disposal that was large enough to haul all of his alien animal friends.</p>
<p>Patrick was worried. He was scared that there was a chance that this rescue mission would end poorly. What if Tails, Knuckles, and the others went to their demises? Not only would they never see Alex or Sonic again, but there was a chance...</p>
<p>No!</p>
<p>He couldn't think like that! They had to be able to rescue Alex and Sonic! They just had to!</p>
<p>And so, he and Liam sat outside Boddick Technologies with nothing to do but play the waiting game and hope to see any sign of their friends and not some mechanical monstrosity serving as security. Fortunately, it seemed whatever had possibly awaited them as far as security went had been dealt with by the furry little heroes. Nevertheless, Patrick was on pins and needles as his fingers drummed nervously along the top of the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"I don't like this. It's been too long. I have a really, really bad feeling..."</p>
<p>"Relax, Pat," said Liam, though his voice was notably tremulous. "They'll be back. Here, let's play some music or something." He switched on the radio. Beyonce's voice came to them through the speakers.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the earth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm soaked in your love, aah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And love was right in my path, in my grasp</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And me and you belong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanna run... run</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And smash into you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna run... run</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And smash into you...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In the midst of some soon-to-be ironic song lyrics from Beyonce, the Hummer was enveloped in a bright flash of light and something smashed against the windshield, causing both Patrick and Liam to let out terrified screams. Patrick instinctively flicked on the wipers, smacking the giant bee in the face and tossing him off the windshield.</p>
<p>"HEY! WHAAA!"</p>
<p>Liam blinked and shook his head. "Pat... I think that was Charmy."</p>
<p>With a thump, something else landed on the roof of the Hummer. Then, in another flash, a dogpile of bodies tumbled so hard into the gutted-out backseat that the vehicle lurched beneath the sudden impact.</p>
<p>Patrick turned in his seat, looking at the heap of bodies behind him. Vector, Mighty, Knuckles, and Tails were tangled in a haphazard pile on the floor of the Hummer. The back door opened and Espio, who'd landed on the roof of the vehicle climbed in, followed by a dizzy Charmy, rubbing his head.</p>
<p>"Hoo boy... Anybody get the number of that bus? I wanna sue!"</p>
<p>"GUYS! YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed Patrick with teary-eyed relief.</p>
<p>And they weren't alone. Among them was...</p>
<p>"ALEX!" exclaimed Liam. "You're all righ—"</p>
<p>But he trailed of abruptly, for while it seemed Alex was physically unharmed, she was on her knees with her face buried in her arms which were crossed over the backseat. Her shoulders shook beneath her sobs and, for the moment, she seemed unable to look at them.</p>
<p>"A-Alex..." stammered Patrick. Right away, he could see that she was in very rough shape. Something happened at the Robo Dome; something that left her emotionally wrecked. This was not how he had hoped their happy reunion would be.</p>
<p>"G-Guys," stammered Liam, glancing around at the rest of them. "What happened? And..." His eyes went wide. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT? WHY IS HE NAKED! WHERE'S—" Once more, he trailed off as he took in the torn gloves, the ill-fitting shoes, and the spiky mess of blue hair. "Ohhh... Shit."</p>
<p>"W-What the hell!?" exclaimed Patrick.</p>
<p>There was a naked man in the car with them. And he... he...</p>
<p>Patrick's face paled in realization. "S-S-Sonic?"</p>
<p>As the heroes disentangled themselves, Mighty took the unconscious boy's face in his hands. "It may not look like him... But it's definitely Sonic. I can feel it."</p>
<p>At this affirmation, Alex let out a wail of despair. "It's all my fault! I did it! I turned him into... into that... that <em>thing!</em> I've destroyed him! And Ennis... Ennis is dead because of me!"</p>
<p>What was evening happening? What happened to Alex? How had Sonic become... human!? And... who in the hell was Ennis? Patrick needed answers. He felt like he deserved <em>some</em> kind of explanation. But this was no time to sit around asking questions.</p>
<p>"Hurry, Patrick!" exclaimed Tails, popping up from beneath Knuckles. "Put the pedal to the metal! We've gotta get outta here in case Robotnik tries to chase us down! Plus..." He looked concernedly at Sonic. "I think he's hurt. Bad." Words which only served to make Alex cry harder as she kept her face buried in her arms.</p>
<p>Patrick took one last look at all of his friends in the backseat. "God... what the hell happened tonight?" He turned forward in his seat and put the Hummer into drive. Despite Sonic's baffling state, every time Patrick's gaze moved to the rearview mirror, his eyes were only for Alex. Whatever had happened... she was in a very bad way. And from the looks of her, he wondered if she'd ever come out of it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Patrick managed to get everyone back to the Miller residence without complication. But despite their successful endeavor to rescue Sonic and Alex, the overall mood amongst the group was somber. Everyone gathered around the bed in which they'd carefully placed the now human Sonic.</p>
<p>Liam chewed his lip as he gazed down at the blue-haired young man with the blankets pulled up to his waist. Sonic was clearly injured, but Liam could see nothing to account for why he might be unconscious and nonresponsive.</p>
<p>"W-What's wrong with him? I mean, aside from the fact that he's... ya know... not a hedgehog anymore."</p>
<p>"He's sustained many wounds, but nothing life-threatening," said Tails. "As for why he's unconscious..." He shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. It may have to do with what happened in the REMgage. The transformation and the rearrangement of his molecules likely took its own toll on his body. His metabolism alone must be undergoing an enormous amount of changes as we speak. I don't know when he'll wake up..."</p>
<p>"<em>If </em>he'll wake up," said Alex from a corner of the room. She, alone, stood apart from the group. Unable to look at Sonic, she kept her back to them, her arms crossed and her head lowered with her hair hanging in her face.</p>
<p>"We can't think like that, Alex," said Liam, going to her and attempting to place a hand on her arm, but she swiftly withdrew from him.</p>
<p>Tails frowned. His large blue eyes were shimmering. Perhaps Alex's doubt and despair were leading him to fear the same thing. The kid was keeping it together as well as he could, but this was his best friend in this or any other world. The poor fox was understandably distraught at seeing Sonic in such a way.</p>
<p>"R-Regardless, he needs medical attention," he said.</p>
<p>Alex spun around suddenly. "Patrick," she said urgently, as though she'd just had an epiphany. "Your mom... She's a surgeon, right? Please... you have to get your mom to help him!"</p>
<p>Since entering the warm light of the guest house, Patrick had gotten a better look at Alex. She had a bruise on her cheek, as though someone had struck her a great blow. And Sonic, despite the obvious malady of having become a different species, had a considerable number of injuries. Scrapes, scratches, and bruises covered much of his body. Some parts of his body had sustained more serious injuries, like gouges and bloodied wounds. And yet, at Alex's suggestion, Patrick gaped at her.</p>
<p>"W-What?? M-My mom? But... I don't... I don't think that's a good idea, Alex! I don't think Sonic needs surgery... Does he?" He glanced from Tails to Mighty, as though seeking affirmation. "B-Besides, what am I supposed to say to her? 'Hey mom! Can you come home and help my naked friend? He's messed up because he used to be an alien hedgehog and his nervous system is adjusting to the change.' That doesn't sound like a good idea to me!"</p>
<p>Alex sighed. To Patrick, it sounded like the sigh of a much older woman, and one who had all but given up and was just going through the motions of what needed done, as though she already suspected Sonic's life was forfeit.</p>
<p>"I understand your mother's a surgeon, Patrick. But that means she's <em>also</em> a <em>doctor</em>, and that's what Sonic needs right now. And we can't just take him to any human doctor. But your mom... I mean, she's your <em>mother</em>, for God's sake. Talk to her, Patrick!"</p>
<p>Alex placed her hands on Patrick's shoulders and gazed deeply into his eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, the old Alex was back with that take-charge attitude.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to be honest with her, Patrick. This has gone so far beyond us now. We need to bring someone else into the mix. Your mother's a doctor. She can help him, even if only a little bit. At the very least, she can do more for him than <em>we</em> can. Tell her the truth. It'll be a shock, but I think we can trust her. Maybe she's not the most attentive parent, maybe she's not been there for you all the times she should have, but damn it, Patrick, she's your mother and she <em>must</em> love you!"</p>
<p>Patrick just stood with an incredulous expression on his face. He really didn't think trying to get his mom into the picture with this scenario was a good idea. Just how was he going to explain to her that he and this girl he knew were friends with aliens that happened to also be video game characters? His mom was going to have an aneurism, he just knew it.</p>
<p>But Alex was desperate. She saw this as the only way that they could help Sonic recover. And looking around at all his furry friends, Patrick could see the fear and worry in their eyes; fear and worry for Sonic. He could see that they agreed with Alex. Sonic needed help, and Patrick's mother may be his only hope. Alex was right. Patrick knew she was, because what she said was true; this had gone way beyond anything <em>they </em>could do.</p>
<p>"Get her," said Alex softly but firmly. "Talk to her honestly about it. She might start to think you're crazy, but that's why you'll have backup." Alex glanced towards their furry friends gathered around the bed. All eyes were on her and Patrick.</p>
<p>"Take Tails and Mighty with you. Tails is the cutest and least threatening... Uh, no offense, everyone. Plus, he has the benefit of logical and scientific thinking. He can speak at a level your mom might understand, explain things in a way we can't. And Mighty is the gentlest; a calming force. He can help take the edge off, ease the tension. Talk to her, then show them to her and let them talk to her. Then bring her back here to help Sonic. The others will have to hide out for a while until she's... ya know... fully initiated."</p>
<p>Alex's grip tightened on his shoulders. "Please, Patrick," she begged softly, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "Please... Help him. Please..."</p>
<p>Patrick gazed at her a moment longer, just looking into those tear-filled eyes. He'd gone from believing that he'd never see Alex again, to now starting to believe that he'd never see the Alex Parker who'd kissed him so desperately in the parking lot earlier that day. Was that just to be a one-and-done situation? And... with the state Sonic was in, not only the fact that he was a human, but that he was also badly injured... with that in mind... why was he selfishly wondering if Alex would ever kiss him again?</p>
<p>Patrick drew in a deep breath. "All right."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick," she said softly.</p>
<p>Patrick saw the look of grateful relief come over her face. And just like that, Patrick was all hers again. That look in her eyes that told him he was her hero... He'd do anything to see a look like that on Alex's face again. He nodded at Tails and Mighty.</p>
<p>"Come on, you guys. We gotta go for a little drive."</p>
<p>Tails spared one last glance at the unconscious young man lying in bed. Sonic was his friend, no matter what shape he took. So, with a deep breath, Tails followed Patrick. "Don't worry, Patrick," he said helpfully. "I'll try not to scare your mom too badly. I bet if I just smiled and wagged my tails to start..." The rest of whatever Tails said disappeared with them as they left the pool house.</p>
<p>Mighty lingered just a bit longer by his brother's side, his bright blue eyes gazing at the human Sonic's unconscious face. "I'm sure," he said softly, "there's some ancient wisdom about accepting change, for all change is good... or something like that. But in this case... we'll find a way to fix this, Sonic. Somehow... we'll fix this." With that, Mighty followed Tails and Patrick, leaving Alex alone with the Chaotix and Knuckles.</p>
<p>Vector sighed. "I guess there's not much we can do, huh?"</p>
<p>Espio shook his head and, in a rare moment of empathy, he placed a hand on Alex's arm. "If you need us, Alex... just let us know."</p>
<p>Alex nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Vector left the room, followed by Espio, and last, Charmy, who hesitated in the doorway. He hovered there, looking back over his shoulder at Alex. He opened his mouth only to soon close it. Anything he might say would only sound weak and ill-timed. Perhaps it was better simply not to say anything at all. Maybe he could pick Alex some flowers... if the autumn frost hadn't killed them all. With a sigh, he fluttered solemnly from the room.</p>
<p>Alex tried to maintain a strong disposition as she watched her friends depart. She didn't want the last thing they saw to be her in mid breakdown. But when they were gone, all bets were off. Her face became pale once more as she took a couple of steps towards the bed. She hesitated, then took another step. The closer she got to the figure in the bed, the more her eyes welled with tears.</p>
<p>Knuckles, alone, remained behind. He hadn't said a word the entire time. Instead, he just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a stoic expression on his face. Even as Alex slowly inched closer and closer to Sonic, becoming more distraught the closer her proximity, Knuckles did nothing, said nothing.</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex reached out with a trembling hand to touch Sonic, perhaps to brush some hair off his face, only to swiftly draw her hand back and cover her mouth. She turned away, as though she couldn't bear to look at him. Then, drawing a ragged breath, she fell to her knees on the floor, hugging herself as she sobbed.</p>
<p>Knuckles just watched, up until when Alex dropped to her knees. She was acting as if she'd gotten Sonic killed, or gravely injured. In Knuckles' summation, Sonic's wounds weren't that bad. If anything, he'd probably heal with a little medical attention. But as for the rest of him...</p>
<p>With a sigh, Knuckles went to Alex and placed a large hand on her shoulder. If he thought he could show her such a kindness and escape untouched, he had another thing coming. The moment his hand came to her shoulder, he found himself wrapped in her embrace. The girl had hugged him before and always without permission. But this time, she hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged him before.</p>
<p>For the first time, Knuckles hugged her like Sonic might have hugged her. Without hesitation, and tightly, protectively. Comfortingly. Not out of obligation, but because he'd come to care about her.</p>
<p>Alex's anguished sobs filled the room, interspersed with cries of, "It's all my fault, Knuckles! I did this to him! I ruined him! S-Sonic's not... He's not supposed to... How can I ever forgive myself?"</p>
<p>Knuckles still said nothing. This was such an unusual situation. There was just no precedent for this. What was he going to say, 'Yes... you really screwed Sonic up'? Maybe once upon a time, he might have lacked the proper filter for such comments. But no longer. Alex was distressed, and he wouldn't hurt her further, not for all the grapes or emeralds in the world.</p>
<p>Finally, she released him and rose to her feet. She wiped at her eyes and took one last glance at Sonic. "Oh God... I can't do this. I can't stay here any longer." With another ragged sob, she turned and headed for the door.</p>
<p>"Alex," Knuckles called softly. "Where were you planning on going?"</p>
<p>Alex hesitated at the door, but didn't turn around. Instead, she lowered her head. "I-I don't know. I guess maybe I'll go see my granddad. He has a place out in the country. I guess I'll go there. I just... I can't stay here. Too much has happened and I just... I can't handle it right now."</p>
<p>Finally, she turned back around to face the loveable hothead echidna, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I'm sorry, Knuckles. I don't mean to abandon you all, but you need an ally who is strong, and that's not me..." She shook her head, "At least not right now it isn't. Patrick will look out for you and then, maybe, when I've gotten things figured out... I'll come back." Then, a little softer, "Maybe..."</p>
<p>Alex didn't know what she expected Knuckles to say or do. Maybe something like, 'Don't leave. That's a quitter attitude,' or worse yet, 'You're right, you're not a strong ally. We'd be better off without a crybaby like you.' But to her immense surprise, he merely walked up to her and took her small hand into his large mitted one.</p>
<p>"If you feel you have to go on this quest to better yourself... then you should, at least, take with you some protection." It was then she realized he'd placed something into her palm.</p>
<p>When Alex opened her hand, she found the shard of the Master Emerald that had been made into a necklace just for her. Even after she'd given it to Patrick to return to Knuckles, the echidna hadn't taken it off its leather thong. He'd kept it together the whole time, waiting to return it to her.</p>
<p>Alex closed her hand over it and dropped to her knees, pulling Knuckles into her arms once more. With a small smile, Knuckles accepted another, even tighter hug from Alex. And he let her do it without fuss. He didn't push her away or try to wiggle out of her grasp. No, this was a true moment between the two of them, one that he supposed that she really needed.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered.</p>
<p>After a moment, she released him and, with trembling hands, looped the shard around her neck. Her eyes flicked briefly to the unconscious Sonic, then to those purple eyes gazing intently at her. "Take care of him for me, okay?" she murmured, trailing a hand tenderly along one of Knuckles' dreadlocks. "I know you guys don't always get along, but please watch over him. And when he wakes up, tell him... Tell him I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Then, swiftly, she was gone.</p>
<p>Knuckles stood where he was a moment longer, watching after the girl, even long after she'd departed. Slowly, he turned to the bed, looking at the young man that used to be a hedgehog.</p>
<p>"He'll get through this, Alex," he said with a small shrug. "It's Sonic."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry/not sorry for the cliffhanger. I love doing that. Does that make me a sadist? In any case, I want to thank those who read for... well, for reading. I truly hoped you've enjoyed the story thus far. Now, for some good news and bad news.</p>
<p>There will be a third volume. I promise you that. So keep an eye out. However, whereas I had a lot of chapters already written for the last two volumes, I'm working completely from scratch on the third. Between that and the fact that I'm also working on other projects concurrently, I'm not certain when I'll be posting the next volume. But if you're interested in reading more, please consider following me/subscribing/what-have-you, so you can be alerted to future updates.</p>
<p>Thanks again!</p>
<p>Fondly,<br/>Mara</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>